Seconde Chance
by Sedgie
Summary: AU-Lorsqu'Emma Swan souffla ses bougies pour ses 30 ans, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé recevoir en cadeau un jeune garçon du nom d'Henry Mills et sa mère adoptive, Regina, au pas de son appartement. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie serait bouleversée à jamais dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Mais elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que sa vie aurait été si elle ne l'avait pas fait.
1. Surprise, Surprise !

**HELLOWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **Je suis ravie de vous revoir ! Je vous avais promis une nouvelle fic SQ avant Noel... Et la voilà !**

 **Elle compte pour l'instant 10 chapitres, mais je table sur une quinzaine ^^**

 **Nous sommes ici en présence d'un AU et pour l'instant rated K ... pour l'instant *héhéhé***

 **J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, comme beaucoup d'autres, dans un train pour Paris et, pour l'instant, c'est assez ressemblant à l'idée de base que j'en avais. Elle se compose de 2 parties, vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite.**

 **En attendant, voici le premier chapitre... OH ! Et comme toujours, mes chapitres, sauf contre-temps, seront postés les dimanches !**

 **ENJOY**

 **Surprise, surprise !**

* * *

« Apprends d'hier, vis aujourd'hui, espère pour demain. L'important est de ne pas se questionner. » Einstein

* * *

 _Toc toc toc_

Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle venait de souffler sa bougie d'anniversaire, seule, dans son salon, comme tous les ans d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir. Elle soupira, déjà lasse de cette visite inopinée qui allait lui gâcher sa soirée de célibataire. Soirée qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer avec Harry Potter et ses amis. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon hasardeux. Ce soir ce serait cocooning : pantalon de yoga, T-shirt trop large à l'effigie de la ville de New-York.

Alors, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte, elle maugréa bien plus contre le dérangement que de savoir qui pouvait se pointer si tard chez elle. Alors, quand elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle tomba sur un jeune ado d'une dizaine d'années, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Etes-vous Emma Swan ? »

« Hm… Oui ? Et tu es ? »

« Je m'appelle Henry Mills, je suis votre fils. »

Le sang d'Emma se glaça dans ses veines et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre, ne se raccrochant que par sa porte « Pa… Pardon ? »

« HENRY ! Henry Daniel Mills ! »

Soudain, une voix rauque retentit et une silhouette apparut au détour du couloir, d'un air menaçant, d'un pas aussi pressé que convainquant. Une femme, d'une trentaine d'années visiblement, aux cheveux bruns retombant sur ses épaules en un impeccable brushing. Elle arborait un imper gris anthracite et des talons hauts défiant l'apesanteur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle attrapa le jeune garçon vers elle et se pencha sur lui « Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! »

« Désolé. Mais j'avais raison, c'était bien ici. » dit-il tout fier dans un sourire

La jolie blonde regarda cette interaction d'un œil curieux, en silence, figée sur place. Elle se rendit à peine compte que la femme devant elle lui parlait.

« Miss Swan ? »

La jeune femme tiqua à son nom « Huh, oui pardon, vous disiez ? »

« Je disais : je m'excuse pour cette entrée en matière peu conventionnelle. Mon fils a une légère tendance à l'insubordination et au laisser aller. »

Par réflexe, elle tourna son regard vers le garçon qui afficha un sourire crispé, accompagné d'un signe de main « Salut ! »

« Henry ! » la jeune semblait à bout de souffle et légèrement irritée. Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers la jolie blonde, elle lui tendit la main « Je me présente : je suis Regina Mills, la mère d'Henry. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils de plus belle tout en lui errant la main « Sa mère ? Mais ? Il vient de dire que… »

« Peut-être pourrions… En discuter ailleurs qu'au milieu d'un couloir. » suggéra Regina

« Ou… Oui, pardon je… Emma… Emma Swan. »

« Je sais. » sourit Regina avant d'accepter l'invitation à entrer de la jeune femme. Emma les guida jusqu'au canapé « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Oh euh… un café si vous avez ? »

« Un jus de fruit ! »

« Henry ! » sermonna la jeune femme

« Un jus de fruit s'il te plait. » grommela le jeune garçon en baissant le regard

Emma se sentit mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

* * *

« Henry, tu aurais pu m'attendre. Il ne s'agit pas de l'effrayer. »

« Je sais mais… J'avais hâte. Et puis, on pouvait pas attendre hein ? »

« Chéri. Il faut qu'on y aille progressivement. »

« Elle a l'air bien. »

Regina jeta un œil vers la silhouette blonde à une dizaine de mètres « Si l'on juge par l'apparence, elle semble ne pas avoir croisé une douche ou un peigne depuis un moment. »

« Maman ! »

« Désolée. »

Emma revint avec un plateau, le café, le jus de fruit et quelques gâteaux apéritifs. Henry tenta d'en prendre un mais Regina le freina dans son ardeur en posant une main sur son genou. Il se ravisa alors et tourna son regard vers sa mère « Je peux ? S'il te plait. » Elle lui en donna l'autorisation d'un léger signe de tête. Tout cela devant le regard surpris d'Emma. Puis le silence s'installa avant qu'Emma elle-même ne le brise, ne tenant plus face à cette situation surréaliste.

« Alors… Ce… Ce jeune homme est arrivé et… » elle gloussa de nervosité « Il a prétendu être mon… » le mot fut coincé dans sa gorge comme si elle n'arrivait pas encore à y croire

« Votre fils. » confirma Regina d'un sourire discret

« Il… Il a raison ? »

Regina inspira profondément « Oui. »

Une chape de plomb tomba sur les épaules d'Emma qui ne sut quoi répondre. Les mots lui manquaient et sa tête bourdonnait, la nausée montait. C'était il y a si longtemps… Douze ans exactement.

« Co… Comment… »

« Mon fils a la fâcheuse habitude de fouiner un peu partout. Il y a deux ans, nous avons fais des travaux dans la maison, et nosu avons du bouger des cartons notamment et il a trouvé des courriers d'adoption. Je lui ai alors tout expliqué. »

« … »

« J'ai adopté Henry alors qu'il avait trois semaines à Boston. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je m'attendais clairement pas à ça… »

« J'imagine, et je pense que nous aurions pu faire autrement pour se contacter qu'une rencontre frontale et brutale. Mais Henry… » elle soupira « Il avait peur qu'en vous avertissant de son intention de vous rencontrer, vous preniez la fuite. »

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux « Fuir… J'ai fais ça une large partie de ma vie. » dit-elle comme si elle parlait à elle-même. Puis elle s'en rendit compte et releva le visage pour voir Regina et Henry la fixer, comme s'ils attendaient le reste de l'histoire « Je… Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ? » dit-elle dans la ferme intention de changer de sujet, ce que comprit Regina qui alla dans son sens :

« Un détective privé. »

« Oh, carrément. Mais… Vous avez mis deux ans pour me retrouver ? »

« Plus ou moins. » répondit Regina « Lorsque nous avons été sûrs, nous avons organisé un voyage jusqu'à New-York. »

« Ou habitez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret. »

« Miss Swan, nous débarquons chez vous sans avertissement, bousculant votre quotidien, vous avez tous les droits de me demander quelques informations aussi. Nous sommes du Maine. »

« Du Maine ? » Emma sourit alors « Quelle coïncidence que vous ne soyez finalement pas si loin de New-York. »

« Le Destin peut-être. Nous venons d'une petite ville portuaire, Storybrooke. »

« Storybrooke ? Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, nous avons l'habitude. » sourit Regina « Je suis la mairesse de cette petite ville depuis quelques années déjà. »

« Wow… Mairesse. »

« Et vous, vous êtes policière ! C'est la classe ! » lança Henry « Vous avez arrêté beaucoup de gens déjà ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà servie de votre arme ? Vous avez tué des gens ? »

« Henry stop. »

« Pardon maman. »

L'enthousiasme du jeune garçon s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé

« Excusez-le. Durant tout le trajet, il n'a pas cessé d'imaginer votre vie. »

« Ah… Et, es-tu déçu ? » s'amusa-t-elle

« Pas pour l'instant. J'avais dis à ma mère que vous étiez jolie, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Tu confirmes ? » dit-il en se tournant vers sa mère

Regina se raidit alors et blanchit à vu d'œil. Emma fut soudainement amusée de ce retournement de situation. Elle se surprit même à attendre la réponse de la jolie brune en face d'elle.

« Bref. » coupa Regina « Le but de notre visite était… Qu'Henry vous rencontre, parce qu'il en avait envie, que l'adoption n'était pas fermée et que l'on a jugé que, donc, vous n'étiez pas fermée à l'idée de revoir un jour votre fils… Alors… Nous voilà. »

« Ouais je… C'est une situation bizarre… »

« Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Nous restons quelques jours sur place, peut-être que vous pourriez vous revoir demain ou plus tard. »

« Oui c'est… Avec plaisir. »

« Tenez. » Regina sortit de son sac une petite carte de son sac à main « Voici mes coordonnées. Appelez-moi lorsque vous aurez assimilé tout cela et que vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur Henry. »

« Me... Merci. »

« Il est assez tard, nous aurions pu arriver plus tôt, mais nous sommes tombés dans les bouchons à l'entrée de la ville… »

« Ne vous justifiez pas. Je… Je serais ravie de revoir Henry, demain ? »

« Bien sur. Nous logeons au Sheraton sur Central Park Est. »

« Bien. J'ai votre numéro quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne bosse que dans l'après-midi alors… Peut-être que nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble ? »

« Henry, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Ouais, j'adorerais ! »

« Alors c'est entendu. Nous pourrions nous retrouver sur Main Square ? »

« Je vous enverrai une adresse sympa où nous pourrions manger. »

« Très bien. Je m'excuse encore de la brutalité de la rencontre… »

« Non, non c'est… C'est un cadeau intéressant. » ironisa Emma

« Un cadeau ? C'est votre anniversaire ?! » s'étonna Henry

« Oui. » répondit simplement la jeune femme « Rien de bien exceptionnel. »

« Cool ! On le fêtera demain alors ! »

« On verra Henry. Bonne soirée miss Swan. »

« Bonsoir miss Mills, bonsoir Henry. »

Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et Henry se tourna une dernière fois dans le couloir pour faire un léger signe d'au revoir à la jolie blonde qui hésita avant de répondre à son tour, tandis que Regina avait déjà disparut au détour du couloir.

Et lorsqu'elle referma la porte de son appartement, il lui sembla qu'elle était vidée de toute énergie. Elle se laissa glisser le long de sa porte et soudain les larmes se mirent à monter sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Et entre quelques sanglots, des rires nerveux s'immiscèrent : Douze ans… Douze et le passé la rattrapait de plein fouet. Elle avait presque oublié… Presque.

Elle soupira alors, cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre sa porte « Et merde… sérieusement… »

Elle renifla avec plus ou moins, mais surtout moins, de grâce et tenta de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place : Douze ans auparavant, elle avait donné naissance à un bébé, dont elle ne connaissait que le sexe, puis l'avait donné à l'adoption pour des raisons compliquées. Elle avait enchainé les galères pendant un moment avant de se remettre sur le droit chemin. Et finalement, tandis que sa vie prenait un semblant de normalité, son fils revenait vers elle, bousculant son quotidien. Son fils… Accompagné d'une femme aussi charismatique qu'impressionnante et imposante. Cette femme qui avait élevé son fils. Oui cette femme, Emma y avait souvent pensé : était-elle gentille ? Elevait-elle correctement son bébé ? L'aimait-elle comme elle-même l'aurait aimé ? Pourrait-elle mettre sa vie avant la sienne, mourir pour lui ?

Et à chacune de ces questions, la réponse était positive, pour peu que pouvait en juger les quelques minutes d'échange avec cette femme. Mairesse d'une petite ville, elle semblait avoir un train de vie aisée si l'on prenant compte de son tailleur chic et des vêtements de marque qu'arborait son fils. Elle semblait un tantinet psychorigide, notamment avec son fils sur les bonnes manières… Mais peut-être était-ce elle qui était trop laxiste, elle qui, parfois, favorisait les pizzas à de la nourriture saine, qui parfois restait chez elle en pyjama à somnoler devant sa télé. Elle semblait en tout point contraire à cette Regina Mills.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit sa sonnerie de téléphone retentir. Au lieu de se lever, elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à la table basse et l'attrapa. Lorsqu'elle vit l'identifiant sur l'écran, elle sourit « Allo ? »

* * *

Le retour en taxi fut silencieux entre Regina et son fils. Ce dernier regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, une ville illuminée par des milliers de spotlights, d'enseignes… Rien à voir avec la petite ville où il avait grandis où l'air ambiant sentait la sardine, où tout le monde se connaissait. Ici, c'était la ville des anonymes où des milliers de personnes se croisaient chaque jour sans un regard, sans un bonjour… Une ville qui ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas, mais qui avait pourtant quelques charmes comme ces dizaines de restaurants variés à la suite, ces buildings changeant définitivement des petits bicoques du bord de mer.

« Henry ? Ca va ? »

« Ouais… Fatigué. »

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait que l'épreuve était rude pour son fils. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse comprendre l'entièreté de la situation : pourquoi l'avait-elle donné à l'adoption ? Qu'était sa vie sans lui ? Pensait-elle parfois à ce qu'il était devenu ? Avait-elle eu d'autres enfants ?

Tant de questions qu'elle savait bruler les lèvres de son fils, mais chaque chose en son temps. Ils avaient eu un premier contact assez cordial bien que semblant venir d'un autre monde : tout paraissait surréaliste. Du jour où Regina avait adopté Henry, elle s'était toujours demandée à quoi pouvait ressembler cette femme qui avait abandonné son fils. Elle s'était toujours demandé s'il avait des traits communs avec sa mère, avec son père biologiques. Elle s'était toujours demandée à quoi aurait pu ressembler la vie de son fils s'il avait vécu avec cette femme. Elle n'avait eu des doutes tout au long de sa vie : faisait-elle correctement avec lui ? N'était pas trop laxiste ? Pas trop sévère ?

Puis vint les questionnements sur la vérité : Henry la jetterait-elle ? Préférerait-il rester avec sa vraie mère ? Lui en voudrait-il de lui avoir caché la vérité ? Toutes ces questions ressurgirent lorsque son fils se pointa un matin avec une enveloppe craft contenant les papiers d'adoption. Regina n'eut jamais à cœur de mentir à son fils et elle s'était promis que lorsqu'il serait en âge de comprendre, elle lui dirait la vérité. Les choses aidant, elle avait du changer son agenda.

La réaction de son fils fut étonnamment calme et compréhensif. Elle savait Henry bien plus mature que les garçonnets de son âge. Et à 10 ans, il aurait pu prendre les choses bien plus mal, avec bien pus de rébellion. Mais finalement, seule vint une cascade de questions qui ne trouvèrent pas toutes de réponses dans les documents laissés par Emma Swan. Plus le temps passait et plus Henry été avide de connaitre des détails de sa mère biologique : lui ressemblait-elle à elle ou à son père ? Avaient-ils des traits de caractères communs ? Avait-il des grands-parents ? avait-il des origines, à l'instar de sa mère adoptive ?

Mais Henry avait été aussi clair : il n'en voulait absolument pas à Regina. Elle lui expliqua tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait prodigué, que rien n'avait été artificiel, qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour lui, et il le savait. Il n'avait jamais appelé Emma Swan sa « vraie » mère, car pour lui c'est Regina qui incarnait ce visage.

Alors, quelques mois après sa découverte, Regina paya les services d'un détective privé afin qu'il retrouve la trace de cette femme dont elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose en définitive : A donné naissance à un petit garçon à l'âge de 18 ans, originaire de Boston, vivant avec ses parents à l'époque. Elle avait accouché seule. Elle n'avait laissé aucune note au cas où son enfant veuille un jour la revoir, mais elle laissa l'adoption ouverte, ce qui pourrait lui permettre de la retrouver par la suite.

Evidemment, au moment où elle ré-ouvrit le dossier, 10 ans étaient passés et les informations étaient quasiment toutes obsolètes. Et c'était là que les compétences du détective entraient en jeu. Après une longue investigation de plusieurs semaines et mois, il revint un matin, Regina s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Il toqua à 10h13 du matin, un samedi. Henry jouait dans sa chambre après un copieux petit déjeuner comme aimait à lui faire Regina les week-ends. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son cœur rata un battement. Dans sa main, il tenait une large et épaisse enveloppe marron, contenant certainement la vie d'une certaine femme.

Quand il partit, Regina resta un long moment seule dans son bureau, regardant cette enveloppe, sans l'ouvrir. Puis, après une longue inspiration, elle la décacheta et sortit une pile d'informations, données concernant Emma Swan : où elle vivait, son métier, ses habitudes, ses connaissances… Et le soir même, elle informa Henry de ses trouvailles et soudain ils se retrouvèrent avec un dilemme : maintenant qu'ils avaient toutes les informations, pouvaient-ils se permettre d'investir la vie de cette femme ?

C'est Henry qui décida que, oui, il avait besoin de la connaitre, de lui poser des questions, d'entendre des réponses…

Et lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel, Regina du réveiller son fils qui somnola jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis jusqu'à leur porte de chambre. Il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit et Regina eut toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre d'enlever ses vêtements avant de s'engouffrer sous la couette.

Quant à Regina, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, pas tout de suite du moins. Elle ressassa sa rencontre avec cette femme, celle qui avait donné la vie à son fils, l'amour de sa vie. Elle imaginait comment se passerait le lendemain : est-ce que Henry allait accrocher avec Emma ? Et elle, retrouverait-elle un tant soit peu de connexion avec lui ? Elle se massa douloureusement les tempes alors et soupira longuement… Oui, il ne pouvait être autrement, il s'agissait d'Henry Mills.

 **TBC**

 **Alors, verdict ?**


	2. La Reine et le Bouffon

**JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN JOYEUX REVEILLON DE NOEL !**

 **Sur ce... WOW ! MERCI POUR CET ACCUEIL O_O !**

 **Bon, dois-je en déduire que je vous ai manqué ?! XD**

 **Je suis heureuse que vous soyez encore au rendez-vous cette fois encore pour cette fic qui me tient à coeur (comme les autres remarquez XD)**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre où nous entrons dans un nouveau chapitre. Je me dois de vous avertir : cette fic est un slow burn, ce qui veut dire que le SQ established ne va pas arriver de si tôt MAIS la construction de la relation débute maintenant ^^**

 **Soyez patients mes agneaux... Et encore de belles fêtes de fin d'année à vous (attention aux excès) !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **La reine et le bouffon**

Emma tapotait nerveusement son index sur le bord de la table, jetant un œil à sa montre presque toutes les cinq minutes. Elle avait envoyé un message à cette miss Mills le matin même pour lui donner l'adresse d'un petit resto dont elle avait ses habitudes ainsi qu'une heure qu'elle jugea acceptable pour un déjeuner. Elle ne reçut qu'un poli « Entendu. » puis plus rien. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était arrivée largement en avance, ce qui était rarement dans ses habitudes. Elle avait pensé, à tort, que les Mills étaient du genre à arriver plus tôt juste pour avoir la joie et la fierté d'être les premiers. Mais il restait environ 10minutes aux Mills pour être en retard, et elle pensait s'être trompée avant de voir deux silhouettes au loin. Elle sourit doucement alors avant de se lever « Miss Mills, Henry. »

« Miss Swan. »

Tous les trois s'assirent à table et un serveur se pointa presque instantanément pour leur offrir la carte « Un apéritif mesdames ? »

« Hm… Un mojito s'il vous plait. »

« De même. Henry ? »

Le petit opina et Regina commanda un Ice tea. Emma fut étonnée qu'elle ne lui demande même pas ce qu'il désirait. Peut-être le savait-elle ? Ou alors, aimait-elle diriger et contrôler à l'image des bonnes manières qu'elle lui imposait avec rigueur.

« Bon euh… Bienvenue à New-York. » lança Emma avec difficulté

Regina sourit « Merci. »

« Vous êtes déjà venus ? »

« En de rares occasions. Mon emploi du temps ne me laisse guère de temps libre. »

« J'imagine. Mais vous en avez trouvé aujourd'hui. » sourit Emma

« Les conditions sont différentes. »

« Les conditions ? »

Regina se raidit « Oui : Henry. »

« Oh… Ah oui… » la jolie blonde se tourna alors vers le garçonnet qui s'amusait avec sa paille « Alors euh… Tu es en quelle classe ? »

« Je suis au collège. »

« Hm, je suis sûre que ta matière préférée est les maths ! Ou la géo ! »

« Nope, j'aime écrire… »

Emma essaya de ne pas perdre son sourire « Tu écris quoi ? »

« Ca dépend. Le plus souvent ce sont des histoires fantastiques. »

« Henry adore la lecture. L'Héroic Fantasy ou encore les Harry Potter dont il est un fervent fan. »

« J'adore Harry Potter aussi ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune femme

Henry sourit « C'est quoi votre maison ? »

Emma fit une moue pensive, un index sur le menton « Je crois que c'est Griffondor. Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi ! Maman c'est Serdaigle. »

« Hm intéressant… »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Regina « Etes-vous ce genre de personne qui définit quelqu'un par son signe astrologique ou sa maison Harry Potter ?! » ironisa-t-elle

« Pourquoi pas ? Les signes ne trompent pas. »

« Et donc, que dit ma maison ? »

« Les Griffondor et les Serdaigle sont de fortes maisons… »

« A l'image d'un fort caractère ? »

« Aussi. » sourit Emma

« Et du coup, si vous et moi on a la même maison… Ca veut dire qu'on va bien s'entendre ? »

Emma sourit chaleureusement au garçonnet : il semblait porter tant d'espoir sur leur relation, qu'elle ne savait quoi en penser. Après tout, lui connaissait son existence depuis de longs mois, tandis qu'elle, elle ne l'avait appris qu'hier. Tout cela était encore flou, et même si elle avait ressassé une large partie de la nuit, elle en venait toujours à la même conclusion : que se passerait-il ensuite ?

Mais soudain, elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une sonnerie peu familière.

« Excusez-moi. » lança Regina en se levant de table pour se rendre quelques mètres plus loin afin de répondre à son interlocuteur à l'écart d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Seule en tête à tête avec Henry, Emma se sentit soudainement timide. Elle essaya de trouver une accroche de dialogue, mais rien ne vint…

« T'es mariée ? » lança soudain Henry

« Hm nope. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Euh… Quoi ? »

« Bah pourquoi t'es pas mariée ? J'veux dire : t'es jolie, tu as un bon job… Et tu viens de fêter tes 30 ans, si je ne me trompe… »

« … Si tu finis par « _T'es plus toute jeune_ » je te jette ton Ice Tea au visage. » Henry gloussa « Je… J'en sais rien. J'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne surement. » sourit tristement la jolie blonde

« C'est dommage. »

Emma fixa le garçon qui sembla déçue, puis jeta un œil à quelques mètres de là vers une Regina qui semblait contrariée au téléphone « Et… Et tu as… un papa ? »

« Non, ça risque pas. » gloussa-t-il

Emma haussa un sourcil « Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Ma mère aime les femmes. » dit-il tout naturellement en buvant une gorgée de son verre

« Oh ? Oh… Ok. »

« Ca te dérange ? »

« Hm pas vraiment. Ca devrait ? »

« J'en sais rien… A Storybrooke, les gens s'en fichent, ils l'ont toujours connu et quand elle s'est mariée avec Ma' Dani, les gens s'en fichaient… »

« C'est bien. On pourrait croire que dans une petite ville… Mais c'est cool si y'a aucun soucis. Mais… Ta mère ne voulait peut-être pas que je le sache, non ? Après tout, on ne se connait pas. »

« Ma mère a aucun problème avec ça. Au contraire, elle m'a toujours dis que sans ça, elle m'aurait jamais eu. »

Emma opina, comprenant l'enjeu d'une adoption pour Regina : ne pouvant voir d'enfant, elle avait tenté une adoption et avait eu Henry. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était la femme de Regina, et une irrépressible curiosité voudrait la pousser à questionner Henry, mais en avait-elle le droit ? C'était une partie assez privée de la vie des Mills.

Et lorsque Regina revint, Emma nota la mine assez grave et fermée de la jolie brune « Mis Swan, nous allons devoir écourter le déjeuner, je suis désolée. »

« Oh ok… »

« Non ! Maman, t'avais promis ! »

« Henry je suis désolée, j'ai un impératif, tu le sais bien. »

« … »

Devant le regard triste de l'enfant et sa moue boudeuse, elle se racla la gorge « Vous… Si vous n'en avez pas pour longtemps, je peux le garder… Enfin je veux dire, on peut déjeuner ensemble et… »

« Miss Swan, merci beaucoup mais vous n'êtes pas la baby-sitter. De plus, vous avez certainement autre chose à faire… »

« Je vous l'ai dis, je ne prends mon service que dans trois heures. Si d'ici là votre impératif dure plus longtemps, alors je ferais ce qu'il faut. Vous avez mes coordonnées, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Regina soupira avant de s'agenouiller près de son fils « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Henry ? »

« J'en dis que ça serait chouette ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Sûr. »

Regina lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux « Sois sage. »

« Promis. »

Elle se redressa et fixa la jolie blonde « S'il y a le moindre problème… »

« … Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai votre numéro ! » dit-elle en agitant son téléphone

« Bien… J'espère ne pas en avoir pour longtemps… »

Emma se retint de lui demander le pourquoi de son absence. Après tout, cela serait une belle opportunité de mieux connaitre ce petit garçon… Son fils.

« Vous avez choisi ? » lança le serveur

« Henry ? »

« Hm un cheese burger avec des frites. »

« Hm t'es sûr que ta mère autoriserait ce genre de nourriture ? »

« Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, ne la fâchera pas. » dit-il d'un aplomb qui la déstabilisa

« Ok… Si tu le dis. Je ne pensais pas être complice si vite. »

« Ma mère est quelque peu rigide sur ce que je mange… »

« Ok, là tu me rends complice d'un acte quasi criminel… Ta mère va me tuer. » ironisa-t-elle

« T'es pas policière ? »

« Euh si… »

« Alors, c'est pas grave. » sourit-il « Et puis généralement, si ma mère décide de tuer quelqu'un, elle laisse pas de trace. »

« Okkkk… Et ça arrive souvent qu'elle veuille tuer quelqu'un ? »

« En ce moment… Au moins une fois par semaine. »

« Hm, dure période pour une mairesse ? »

« Ouais, on va dire ça… »

Emma nota le changement d'attitude du garçon qui plongea son nez dans son verre. Et alors qu'elle aurait voulu en savoir plus, le serveur apporta leur plat, et le garçonnet se rua dessus. Emma sourit alors et ne se priva pas de faire de même.

Et lorsque le dessert apporta une crème brulée et une mousse au chocolat, Emma se risqua à quelques questions « Alors… Ta deuxième mère… »

« Elle est morte. »

Emma se figea, se sentant totalement prise au dépourvu « Oh… Je suis désolée… »

« C'est pas grave, c'était il y a longtemps, j'avais à peine 5 ans. »

« … »

« Je… Comment… non, laisse tomber… »

« Un accident de voiture. On rentrait du cinéma. On avait été voir un Disney, je sais plus lequel, et un chauffard a pris la voie en contre sens. Ma' Dani est partie, maman est restée à l'hôpital quelques jours, aujourd'hui elle a une cicatrice sur la lèvre… C'est la seule trace qu'elle a de ce jour. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et essaya de se remémorer le visage de Regina en détail, mais ne se rappela pas qu'une cicatrice l'avait interpelée « Et toi, tu n'as rien eu. »

« Non. Maman m'a dit que la ceinture et le siège m'avait épargné. »

« Tu sembles assez… détaché. »

« C'était y'a longtemps. Parfois j'oublie des choses sur ma' Dani… Mais j'ose pas le dire à maman. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux pas qu'elle se fâche. Je veux pas qu'elle pense que je l'aime plus… Parce que même si je m'en souviens plus trop, elle s'est occupée de moi durant cinq ans… Mais… »

« Ca arrive tu sais, d'oublier. »

« Tu as perdu quelqu'un aussi ? Quelqu'un que tu as oublié ? »

Emma sourit tristement « Oui. »

« Qui ? »

« C'est… une longue histoire. » Et devant la tournure de la discussion, Emma inspira un grand coup et changea radicalement de sujet « Alors… A 12 ans, tu dois bien avoir une petite amie non ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Ma mère pèterait un câble. »

Emma gloussa « J'imagine… Même si, à 12 ans, y'a peu d'enjeu. »

« … »

« Ah ah ! Tu as une copine ! »

« Non, non. Juste… » Henry se trémoussa sur son siège « Comment on sait… Comment on sait qu'on plait à une fille ? »

« Hm, dure question. Tout dépend la fille. Y'a plusieurs façons de montrer son intérêt… »

« Alors comment on sait ? »

« J'en sais rien. Est-ce qu'elle est distante ? »

« Non, non on s'entend bien… On est même amis au collège, elle est dans ma classe. »

« Ta mère, elle en pense quoi ? »

« Oh elle m'enfermerait dans ma chambre si elle savait ! »

Emma pouffa de rire « Protectrice ? »

« Trop parfois. »

« Elle t'aime. »

« Ouais… » Henry finit alors son burger avant de poser ses mains sur ses genoux et d'inspirer lourdement « Et toi, tu m'aimais pas ? »

Le sang d'Emma se glaça dans son sang. Soudain sa tête tournoya et sa gorge s'assécha « Je euh… »

« Tu m'as abandonné… Tu m'aimais pas assez ? »

« Henry… C'est plus compliqué que ça. »

« Compliqué comment ? »

Emma savait qu'un jour cela arriverait. Qu'en acceptant l'adoption ouverte, elle pourrait être confrontée à son fils un jour. Elle savait qu'elle devrait rendre des comptes, lui expliquer. Elle inspira alors « Ok… Je… Avant d'être flic, j'étais pas la personne la plus irréprochable du monde. »

« … »

« J'ai… J'ai fais des choses, plus jeune, dont je ne suis pas fière. J'étais… En conflit avec l'autorité, surtout celle de mes parents. J'ai connu un garçon, un mauvais garçon. Mais avec lui je me sentais libre, sans obligation, sans la lourdeur parentale. Et j'ai fais des conneries, disons le mot. Pour vivre ensemble, on a du trouver des astuces. »

« Comme voler ? »

« Comme voler. Des petits truc : de la nourriture, des fringues… Ca n'enlevait rien au fait que c'était hors-la-loi. Mais j'étais heureuse et amoureuse… L'amour rend aveugle, mais surtout idiot. J'ai pas vu qu'il se servait de moi… Un jour, il m'a donné rendez-vous dans une gare afin que je récupère des montres qui auraient du nous permettre de vivre à l'abri du besoin pour un moment. Mais il s'est jamais pointé… Je me suis fais arrêtée en possession des montres de luxe… On a mis en prison pour un an. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi. »

« … »

« J'ai mené ma grossesse à terme mais… Comment aurais-je pu m'occuper de toi ? J'étais jeune, je n'avais aucun diplôme, aucun toit, pas d'argent… Tu n'avais aucune chance avec moi. Alors j'ai décidé de te laisser à l'adoption. De toute manière, tu n'aurais pas pu tomber plus mal que sur moi… Alors, tu avais toutes tes chances. Et quand je vois ta mère… » elle sourit « … Je me dis que j'ai bien fais : elle t'a bien élevé, tu as toutes les chances du monde pour ne pas être un raté comme moi. »

« T'es pas une ratée. Tu as fini par rebondir : tu as un job, un appart' ! »

« Par la force des choses. Quand je suis sortie de prison, mes parents m'attendaient. Je pensais me prendre une royale correction… Mais ils se sont excusés. Ils m'ont promis d'être un support, de m'épauler, de ne plus me faire sentir inutile. Alors, j'ai vu ça comme une seconde chance. J'ai repris ma vie en main : je suis repartie chez mes parents, j'ai repris mes études, j'ai essayé d'être une meilleure personne… Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi : ce que tu étais devenu, si tu allais bien… Et j'ai pensé au jour où tu viendrais me rencontrer, j'avais à cœur de paraitre… mieux. » Henry sourit alors « Quoi ? »

« Tu as été franche, c'est bien. »

« Franche ? »

« Je pensais que tu ne me parlerais pas de ton année en prison. »

« Tu étais au courant ?! »

« Ma mère te l'a dit : elle a engagé un détective privé. On savait ça depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, ma mère a hésité avant de voir que tu avais repris le chemin de la rédemption, comme elle le disait. Et c'est ce qui a fait qu'elle a accepté qu'on parte à ta rencontre lorsque je lui ai demandé. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Après 12 ans… »

« C'était le moment… » dit-il en baissant le regard « Mais le principal c'est qu'on se rencontre non ? »

« Oui. » Mais Emma avait ce don. Un don qui avait fait d'elle une redoutable détective durant les interrogatoires. Elle pouvait déceler le mensonge. Et elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus, mais il se passait définitivement quelque chose chez les Mills.

* * *

Une fois le déjeuner fini, Emma l'invita à la suivre à Central Park. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il venait sur New-York.

« Je fais mon jogging ici. Tu aimes le sport ? »

« De l'équitation. Ma mère en fait aussi. »

« Cool. » Et après une longue marche en silence, Emma et Henry se posèrent sur un banc « Alors, raconte-moi, c'est quoi ces trucs que tu écris ? »

« C'est rien, c'est pour passer le temps… »

« Ta mère semble dire que tu es plutôt doué. Je pourrais lire aussi ? »

« Je… J'aime pas que les gens lisent… »

« Pourquoi ? Si c'est bon ? »

« J'aime pas c'est tout. Ma mère a insisté parce qu'elle comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais pas de passe-temps. Quand je lui ai dit, elle a tenu à voir. J'ai dis oui pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Ta mère est sévère ? »

« Non, elle est seulement soucieuse que je réussisse. »

« Elle te met la pression ? »

« Non… Elle aime contrôler les choses, un peu comme dans son travail. Mais parfois, y'a des trucs qu'on contrôle pas. »

« Comme ? »

« Des trucs. »

Et alors qu'Emma allait poser une question qui, surement, n'aurait pas de réponse, son téléphone vibra. Elle répondit alors « Emma Swan. Oui… Quoi maintenant ? Mais… C'est-à-dire que… » Elle jeta un œil ver Henry « … Je peux pas maintenant… Je suis… Ok mais… » Elle soupira alors « Ok, j'arrive. »

Elle raccrocha et Henry la fixa « Un problème ? »

« Je dois aller à mon bureau… »

« Oh… »

« Je… Ta mère est encore occupée… »

« T'as qu'à m'emmener avec toi ! » s'enjoua la garçonnet « J'ai jamais vu l'intérieur d'un poste de police. »

« Et encore heureux. » pouffa-t-elle « Ok, j'envoie un message à ta mère. »

Une fois fait, ils prirent le métro, véritable excursion pour Henry, avant d'arriver devant le poste. Tous ces officiers en uniforme impressionnèrent le petit garçon « Pourquoi t'as pas d'uniforme toi ? »

« J'en ai un, mais j'étais censée être de repos jusqu'à 16h. » railla-t-elle, peu enthousiaste de laisser un enfant entrer ici. Il était certain que Regina n'apprécierait pas ce changement de programme « Ok, tu vas rester là, je vais voir ce qu'ils me veulent, je reviens tout de suite : tu ne touches à rien, tu ne vas nulle part, tu ne parles à personne, et encore moins à ceux qui ont des menottes. »

« Je suis pas un bébé tu sais… »

« Ouais… C'est censé me rassurer ? »

Il fit une moue boudeuse avant qu'Emma ne daigne enfin le quitter, appeler par un de ses collègues. Le petit garçon s'aperçut alors qu'il était assis derrière le bureau d'Emma. Il s'amusa alors à décortiquer tout ce qu'il y avait dessus : une tasse sur laquelle était dessiné un cygne portant une couronne, un porte crayon en forme de ressort dans lequel des stylos multicolores étaient posés. Elle avait une photo collée sur le bord de son écran, une photo d'un couple aux cheveux grisonnants qui semblaient heureux et souriants. Et alors qu'il s'approcha pour mieux voir, il fit bouger la souris de l'ordinateur et l'écran s'illumina sur un fond d'écran d'un garçon tout sourire aux cotés d'une Emma bien plus jeune, arborant des traits plus ronds, plus enfantins et des lunettes à grosse monture noire. Qui était cet homme ? Etait-ce son amoureux ? Ou encore... Etait-ce son père ? Il avait entendu toute l'histoire de sa mère, mais savait très peu de chose de son père. Peut-être était-ce un point sur lequel il pourrait venir plus tard.

« Hey Swan, tu pourrais me… Oh… Ah toi, t'es pas Emma Swan. » sourit un policier au sourire ravageur.

« Non, je suis son fils. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Son fils ? Elle a jamais dis qu'elle avait un fils. »

« Tadaaa ! » lança-t-il ironiquement avant de reporter son attention vers l'image sur l'écran « Vous savez qui sait ? »

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil avant d'hausser un sourcil « T'es vraiment son fils ? »

« Yep. »

« Alors, tu devrais voir ça avec elle. »

« … »

« Jones ! » lança Emma en arrivant, quelque peu paniquée devant lui « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Oh rien… Je voulais que tu me files le dossier Harper… Et j'ai fais connaissance avec ton fils. » dit-il d'un sourire sadique et vainqueur

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Henry « Je t'avais dis de ne parler à personne. » Henry haussa les épaules, avant qu'elle ne se tourne une nouvelle fois vers son collègue « Bon, ca y est, t'es content ?! »

« Donne moi le dossier et je le serais. »

Elle soupira avant de lui coller dans les bras « Allez, dégage. »

« Avec plaisir Swan. Faudra qu'on parle de… ça. » dit-il en montrant Henry du doigt.

Emma soupira avant de s'asseoir aux cotés d'Henry « Désolée pour lui, il est un peu lourd quand il veut. »

« C'est ton petit ami ? »

« Quoi lui ? Oh non, juste un collègue un peu lourd. »

« T'es jamais sorti avec lui ? »

« Non. »

« Je pense que lui, il voudrait bien. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu vois ça à quoi ? » s'amusa-t-elle

« On sent ces trucs là. »

Emma gloussa « Et c'est un petit garçon de 12 ans qui me dit ça. Un garçon qui, il y a encore une heure, me demandait comment on faisait pour savoir si une fille vous plait ou pas. Très convainquant Sherlock. »

Henry grimaça « C'est qui lui ? » dit-il en désignant l'homme sur l'écran. Instantanément, Emma perdit son sourire « C'est personne. »

« C'est mon père ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non, pas du tout. »

« Alors c'est qui ? »

« Peu importe. »

« Et mon père, c'est qui ? Il est où ? »

« Wow, doucement. »

« … »

« Pourquoi tu veux tout savoir ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien… Il fait partie à 50% de mon patrimoine génétique alors… Je sais pas moi, s'il a des maladies que je devrais connaitre ou des antécédents qui pourraient apparaitre dans mon futur… »

Emma sourit « Ton père… Ca fait des années que j'ai plus entendu parler de lui. »

« Peut-être qu'il a jamais réussi a te retrouver parce que tu as changé de nom… Nolan ça fait moins exotique ? »

Emma perdit son sourire « Nolan c'était… un autre temps, une autre Emma. »

« Pourquoi t'as changé ? »

« Parce qu'à l'époque j'étais en conflit avec mes parents et que je refusais d'avoir à faire à eux, de près ou de loin… Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, j'ai changé de nom… Y compris lorsque j'ai été arrêtée. Mais je ne sais comment… Ils l'ont su et on accepté. »

« Du coup, tu t'appelles plus Nolan ? »

« Je serais toujours Emma Nolan. Mais je me sens mieux en Emma Swan. »

« Pour rentrer dans la police, t'as pas du donner ton vrai nom ? »

« Gamin, fini les questions. Je dois rester ici un moment pour finir un dossier. J'espère que ta mère ne sera pas longue. »

« Ouais… » dit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

* * *

Regina sortit de son rendez-vous, une migraine d'enfer gangrénant son crâne. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : elle avait été plus longue que prévu. Elle pensa alors à l'après-midi que son fils avait passé avec cette miss Swan. Est-ce que ça s'était bien passé ? S'entendaient-ils ? Après tout, ils étaient venus ici pour ça.

Lorsqu'elle regarda son téléphone, elle vit un message datant de plus d'une heure de la part d'Emma « _Nous sommes au poste de police._ » Regina se figea. Elle lut rapidement la suite, donnant l'adresse du poste, et se rua dans sa voiture en direction de l'adresse donnée.

Lorsqu'elle surgit au poste, elle s'approcha rapidement du comptoir d'accueil « Excusez-moi je cherche mon fils. »

« Son nom ? »

« Henry Mi… » elle s'arrêta soudain en entendant un rire familier. Elle contourna le comptoir et vit son fils, assit derrière un bureau, riant avec quelques policiers autour de lui. Elle serra sa mâchoire avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide et assuré vers lui « Henry Mills ! »

Le garçon perdit instantanément son sourire « Maman ? Mais… »

Regina s'agenouilla et le prit par les épaules « Henry, ça va ? »

« Oui, évidemment. »

« Miss Mills ? »

Regina se retourna et vit Emma, des dossiers en main « Vous ! Je vous ai confié mon fils durant quelques heures et je le retrouve dans un poste de police ! »

« Miss Mills, je n'ai pas eu le choix et… »

« Vous auriez pu trouver un lieu moins rempli de clochards en dégrisement, de femmes aux mœurs légères ou encore de voleurs à la sauvette ! »

« Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de plus sécurisé qu'un poste rempli de policiers. » sourit Emma « Et je vous l'ai dis : je n'avais pas le choix. Vous avez eu mon message non ? »

« Oh oui, très explicite d'ailleurs. Vous avez l'art d'être concise. »

« Oui, on me l'a toujours dis. » s'amusa-t-elle « Miss Mills, détendez-vous, y'a rien de grave. »

« Je retrouve mon fils ici. »

« C'est mon lieu de travail. »

« Oui, vous êtes plutôt coutumière de la chose… » Emma se figea, c'était une pique gratuite qu'elle mit sur le compte de la peur de la jeune femme « Non je… Ecoutez, désolée mais… J'ai tendance à être un peu trop… »

« … Possessive ? Stressée ? Autoritaire ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« C'est bon maman, tout va bien. Elle me montrait juste où elle travaillait. C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé. »

Regina soupira alors avant de se masser les tempes « Ok je… Bon Henry, on y va. »

Henry se leva alors et suivit sa mère « Miss Mills, attendez ! » La jolie brune se retourna « Ecoutez… C'était peut-être pas le lieu idéal, vous avez raison. »

« … »

« Je… Je sais pas ce que vous attendiez en venant me voir mais… J'aimerais… J'aimerais apprendre à connaitre Henry… Un peu mieux je veux dire. »

« … »

« Je ne serais en rien intrusive ni envahissante mais… enfin… voilà. »

Et tandis qu'elle pensait se prendre une rafale d'injures et de négativité, elle eut la surprise de voir un sourire se dessiner au coin des lèvres de Regina « Entendu. »

« Vrai ? Alors… Je… Je vous invite chez moi ce soir, pour diner. Je ne suis pas la meilleure cuisinière du monde mais... »

« … C'est gentil. Henry ? »

« Ouais ! » s'enthousiasma le jeune garçon.

« Alors c'est entendu ! Vous connaissez déjà mon adresse. Disons vers 20h ? »

« C'est noté miss Swan. A ce soir. »

Et la jeune femme se retourna et s'éloigna avec Henry sous le regard d'Emma et de ses collègues « Vachement bien roulée la demoiselle… Une amie à toi ? » lança Jones

« La mère de mon fils… » répondit-elle naturellement tandis que son regard ne quitta pas la silhouette de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière les portes automatiques vitrées.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris… Sérieusement, Swan ! » lança la jolie blonde alors qu'elle s'agitait dans sa cuisine, à la recherche de quelque chose à cuisiner « _Je ne suis pas la meilleure cuisinière du monde_ … Ah bah ça c'est sûr ! Qu'elle idiote ! » Et alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, on sonna à sa porte. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule : il était bien trop tôt pour que cela soit Regina et Henry. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, une tornade brune s'abattit dans l'appartement

« Ahh Swan, Swan… Petite cachotière ! Comment tu as pu me laisser comme ça ? Pas après ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir au téléphone ! Mais t'es sérieuse ! Alors, raconte : elle est comment ? Elle est mignonne ? Et son fils, ou plutôt _ton_ fils, comment il est ? Et toi comment ça va ? »

« Oui, bonjour Ruby, comment vas-tu ? »

« Oui, oui bonjour à toi aussi ! Alors ? »

Emma pouffa de rire « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici alors que tu es sensée bosser au bar. »

« Je me suis faite porter pâle. »

« A sécher le taff comme ça, tu vas finir par te faire virer ? »

« Ah ah pas la moindre chance quand on sort avec la patronne. Alors, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu sembles… tendue ? »

« Je les ai invité à diner ce soir. »

« Attend : toi tu les as invités à diner ? Toi, Miss « _je sais pas faire cuire un œuf_ » Swan, tu as prévu de faire la bouffe ?! »

« La ferme Ruby ! » pesta Emma « Je suis dans la merde. Elle va penser que je suis nulle et bonne à rien. »

« De qui tu parles ? »

« De cette miss Mills. »

« Oh je vois… »

« Non tu vois rien du tout. »

« Je vois que tu la connais depuis environ 24h et que tu veux déjà lui faire une bonne impression. »

« Je veux juste qu'elle pense que je suis capable. »

« Capable de quoi ? D'élever son rejeton ? »

« Non, enfin… J'en sais rien. » Elle s'écroula sur le canapé en grognant, suivie par Ruby « Je pensais souvent à lui. Le jour de son anniversaire, à Noel… Lorsque je voyais les gamins déguisés pour Halloween… J'imaginais à quoi il pouvait ressembler, quel prénom il avait même… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je me disais que c'était improbable, que ça n'arriverait jamais. Et hier, il s'est pointé devant moi… J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. Il est… parfait. » Ruby gloussa « J'te jure ! Il est intelligent, éveillé, beau, bien élevé… Il ressemble à son père… »

« A-t-il quelque chose de toi au moins ? »

« Ah ah, très drôle. Non, sérieusement… Il est encore mieux que ce que j'ai toujours imaginé. »

« Et sa mère, elle est comment ? »

« Hm je pense qu'elle a des origines latino au vu de la couleur tannée de sa peau. Elle est classe, cultivée. Elle est mairesse d'un bled dans le Maine. Elle porte des tailleurs qui sont certainement aussi chers que ma bagnole. »

« Tu parles de ce cercueil jaune ? »

« La ferme, elle roule très bien. »

« Tu pourrais changer. Ca fait tâche dans le paysage. En plus… »

« En plus ? »

« C'est la première chose que vous avez volé… Y'a quand même plus romantique comme souvenir. »

Emma sourit « Peut-être… Mais on en a vécu des galères ensemble… »

« Hey… » Emma la fixa « Elle est mignonne ? »

Emma hoqueta d'amusement « T'es pas croyable… »

« T'as pas dis non. »

« Pour être franche… Elle est… »

« Oui ? »

« Vraiment pas mal. »

« Classe ! »

« On joue pas dans la même cour : elle est classe, je suis une roturière. En gros, c'est une reine, et moi un bouffon. »

« Dis plutôt une bouffonne ! » gloussa Ruby « Ok, je vais pas te laisser cramer tes chances… De l'aide ? »

« Je veux bien… »

« Ok, partons d'un truc simple. Si tu mets la barre trop haute, trop tôt, tu seras coincée pour la suite si tu veux continuer de l'impressionner. »

« On parle bien d'Henry ? »

« Henry c'est le gamin ? » Emma opina « Ouais, si tu veux. Allez, c'est parti : mission : ravissement des papilles ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel… Cette soirée promettait d'être longue.

 **TBC**


	3. Macaronis vs Lasagnes

**HEYYYYY ! BONNE ANNEEEEEE 2018 !  
**

 **Je suis impardonnable : je devais poster dimanche dernier, mais prise dans mes prépas pour Noel et ensuite partir dans les montagnes, j'ai zappé et je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard ... désolée :/**

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ce retard... Là je reviens tout juste de Savoie et j'ai pensé à vous de suite !**

 **Allez, allez, un petit chapitre pour se remettre de la rentrée prochaine et de la date de diffusion de la S5 annoncée : 24 Avril !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Macaronis vs lasagnes**

Ruby avait fait de son mieux et Emma se retrouvait à présent avec un énorme plat de macaronis au fromage. Elle jugea le plat assez rudimentaire et émettait un doute sur le raffinement du repas. Regina, d'après Henry, faisant attention à son alimentation.

Ainsi, l'idée des macaronis au fromage n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait choisi en premier, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait manqué de temps pour faire les courses et que la seule chose qui était en masse dans ses placards étaient des pâtes, du fromage, des sushis et de la bière. Le reste, elle faisait confiance dans les livreurs de pizza, les fast-food, et des nouilles chinoises instantanées.

Elle dressa une table correcte, ainsi qu'un apéritif juste à temps. La sonnette retentit et Emma ne tarda pas à ouvrir sur une Regina et un Henry tout sourire.

« Bonsoir ! »

« Bonsoir Miss Swan. »

« Entrez. »

« Hm, ça sent bon ! » lança Henry « C'est quoi ? »

« J'ai euh… Ce sont des macaronis au fromage. » Regina haussa un sourcil, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la jolie blonde, mais elle évita soigneusement de le lui montrer et préféra embrayer sur un autre sujet « Vous… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Quoique vous ayez, cela m'ira. »

« Hm, une bière… ? » tenta Emma, peu sûre d'elle

« Volontiers. »

Emma s'étonna dans le bon sens puis se tourna vers Henry « Un jus de fruit Henry ? »

« Oui merci. »

Emma s'éclipsa quelques secondes, le temps qu'Henry se tourne vers sa mère « On devrait lui demander de venir. »

« Henry sois patient. Nous ne la connaissons que depuis hier. »

« Mais on repart demain ! »

« Je sais, mais on ne doit pas l'effrayer. Si nous sommes venus ici c'était pour, avant tout, établir un contact. »

« On l'a établis le contact. Elle est cool. Et tu voulais juste voir si elle savait parler, marcher et tenir une conversation. »

« Henry, il ne s'agit pas que de cela, et tu le sais. »

« Je sais ! » dit-il plus fortement, attirant l'attention de la jolie blonde

« Un problème ? »

« Non aucun. » s'empressa de répondre Regina. Mais trop vite au gout d'Emma, pour que ce soit crédible

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ce repas pose un problème ? Aviez-vous prévu autre chose ? »

« Non, absolument pas… »

Emma se tourna vers Henry, espérant un semblant de vérité de sa part « Ce que ma mère n'ose pas demander c'est… J'aimerais qu'on se revoit. »

« Oh euh… Oui ? Je veux dire, oui pourquoi pas. »

« Mais on doit repartir demain alors… Je me demandais si tu… vous ne viendriez pas nous voir bientôt. »

« Vous voir ? Dans le Maine ? »

« Quand Henry a une idée derrière la tête, il est difficile de le dissuader de faire autre chose. Ne voyez pas cela comme un moyen de pression. Venir ici était une envie d'Henry, afin de connaitre ses origines, ses racines, son histoire biologique. Vous ne nous devez rien, et encore moins des visites régulières… »

« Mais je crois que ça serait bien que j'apprenne aussi de l'univers d'Henry. » sourit Emma « Ca serait effectivement une bonne idée. J'ai quelques jours pour Halloween. »

« Mais c'est dans un mois ! » grogna le petit garçon.

« Henry, Emma n'est pas à ta disponibilité. Elle a des responsabilités. C'est déjà très gentil qu'elle veuille prendre ses quelques jours de repos pour venir te voir. »

« Je ne vois pas cela comme une contrainte. » rectifia Emma

« Oui, cela va sans dire. » sourit péniblement la jolie brune « Je ne sous-entendais pas le contraire. »

« Alors… Dans un mois ? »

Emma sourit en guise de promesse et elle vit soudain Regina se détendre « Bon, si on passait à table ! »

* * *

Emma avait presque honte de présenter un plat aussi rustique.

« Je… J'espère que vous aimez les pâtes. »

« Henry est allergique au fromage. »

Emma se figea alors « Sé… sérieux… » balbutia Emma, soudainement mal à l'aise

« Je plaisante miss Swan. »

La jolie blonde relâcha un souffle de stress « Merde, vous m'avez bien eu. »

« Ce sont vos années entourés d'hommes officiers qui ont coloré votre langage ? »

« Pardon, je n'ai plus l'habitude de recevoir. »

« Peu d'amis ? »

« Peu oui, et surtout pas le temps… Je suis seule ici, je bosse beaucoup. »

« Etes-vous sur le terrain ou derrière un bureau ? »

« Les deux, même si je privilégie le terrain : les filatures, les planques, les interrogatoires… »

« Cool ! » s'extasia Henry « Maman, elle, elle reste derrière son bureau la plupart du temps. Parfois elle fait des conseils ou des représentations pour la ville comme des meetings, des galas… »

« Oh je crois que ta mère est bien plus courageuse que moi. »

« Je crois pas non. Elle combat pas les méchants. »

« Oh mais elle a bien d'autres choses : elle doit gérer une ville entière ! Ca inclut : les habitants, les rues, les murs… Elle doit tout gérer. Moi je serais incapable de faire ça. »

Regina lui mina un « merci » discret tandis qu'Henry semblait réfléchir « Alors… Ma mère c'est, genre, Lena Luthor et toi… Supergirl ? »

Emma pouffa de rire « Ah, tu aimes la science-fiction. »

« Mon fils est un fan des comics en tout genre, de Marvel en passant par DC Comics… Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur les séries et films affilés. »

« Si tu me dis que tu aimes Star Wars, je ne pourrais définitivement plus te renier… »

Henry se leva alors et mis son poing sur son cœur « La force est avec moi ! »

Les trois éclatèrent de rire alors et le repas se passa dans une jovialité toute relative. Henry parla de ses cours, et de la fête d'Halloween approchant « Storybrooke se met aux couleurs d'Halloween, c'est génial : les rues, les commerces, les gens… Y'a une immense chasse aux bonbons organisés. Si tu viens, tu devras te déguiser aussi ! »

« Hm, c'est à réfléchir. Je n'ai pas de déguisement mais je pourrais venir en uniforme, si je suis en rade d'idées. » sourit-elle

« Ca va être génial ! » s'enthousiasma le petit garçon

Pendant toute la conversation, Emma s'aperçut que Regina était bien silencieuse. Elle essaya de ne pas le faire remarquer et lorsqu'Henry s'éclipsa pour se rendre aux toilettes, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent seules, et Emma en profita alors « On ne vous a pas beaucoup entendu ce soir. »

« Oh… Non, je suis juste fatiguée… Beaucoup d'émotions en quelques heures. »

« Vous redoutiez cette rencontre ? »

« Quelle personne ne la redouterait pas ? Il y a toujours cette petite part de soi qui aimerait que ça ne colle pas, pour qu'on puisse le garder pour soi, être sa seule mère. Et il y a une autre part qui aimerait, pour le bien-être de mon fils, que ça marche, qu'il soit heureux. Je n'ai jamais eu à rougir de l'éducation que je lui ai donnée. Je suis sévère mais cela à toujours été pour son bien. »

« Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il veuille se détacher de vous pour se rapprocher de moi ? »

« Si cela arrive alors… Ca arrivera. J'aime à croire que je l'ai éduqué de manière à ce qu'il puisse faire les bons choix. S'il décide de s'éloigner, je respecterai son choix. »

« C'est dur de se dire qu'on a élevé, aimé, choyé et parfois soigné un enfant pour qu'à la fin, il se tourne vers une mère qui l'a abandonné… »

« Vous ne l'avez pas abandonné, vous lui avez donné une meilleure chance. Il faut bien plus de courage pour cela que l'abandon. »

« Si seulement je croyais ça aussi… Mais je suis heureuse qu'il vous ait. Vous avez fais un travail formidable avec lui. »

« Merci. »

« Et puis… Il aura la chance d'avoir des mères totalement différentes. » railla Emma

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh bah… Regardez-vous… Regardez-moi. Y'a pas plus antagonique que nous. »

« Mon fils peut aimez les macaronis… et les lasagnes. »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Quoi, c'est vous les lasagnes ?! »

« Ma chère, je fais les meilleures lasagnes de toute la région. »

« Avec tant d'assurance, on ne peut que vous croire. »

« Quand vous viendrez, je vous en ferais… Et vos macaronis, somme toute bonnes, feront pâle figure face à mon plat fétiche. »

« Voyez-vous cela. En attendant, vous en avez repris une deuxième fois et il n'y a plus de trace dans votre assiette. »

« Certes, mais attendez de sentir ne serait-ce que le fumet que peut dégager mes lasagnes… »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » lança Henry en revenant à table

« De mes lasagnes. »

« Oh ! Les meilleures du monde. »

Regina fixa Emma d'un regard fier et un léger sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Emma leva les yeux au ciel « On verra cela. »

« Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu vas venir ? »

« Pour Halloween, je te le promets. »

Il bondit hors de sa chaise et serrant Emma dans ses bras. La jeune femme, surprise, ne bougea pas, ne sachant que faire réellement avec lui, et en face de sa mère. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, elle lui sourit, il fit de même, avant de se tourner vers sa mère et d'engager une même embrassade chaleureuse « Merci maman ! »

« De rien, mon chéri. »

« Bon… Un dessert ? »

« Qu'avez-vous à proposer ? »

« Hm, j'ai… de la glace ? »

« N'avez-vous rien de diététique dans vos placards ? »

« Si je dis « non », est-ce que je perds des points ? »

« Oui »

« Non. »

Regina et Henry répondirent ensemble et, évidemment, c'est la réponse d'Henry qui lui plut bien plus. Elle apporta alors des coupelles et une glace à la vanille.

« Si elle avait été faite maison, vous n'auriez pas perdu de points. »

« Selon Henry, je n'en ai pas perdu. Et c'est lui que je dois convaincre. »

« Hm, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre voyez-vous. »

« Ah oui ? Dois-je comprendre que je vais devoir entamer une entreprise de séduction ? »

« Je suis sa mère, rien ne passera par lui si ça ne passe pas d'abord par moi. »

« Touché. » s'amusa Emma

Et lorsque Regina vit son fils bailler, elle sourit à Emma « Bien, je pense que nous devons y aller. »

« Vous partez tôt demain ? »

« Dans la matinée. Nous avons notre avion à 11h. »

« Ok. »

« Donc… Nous vous attendons dans un mois ? »

« Promis. Je vous tiendrais au courant des jours, je dois encore confirmer mon planning. »

« Parfait. Henry, nous partons. »

Le garçon se posta devant Emma et finit par lui serrer la taille « A bientôt. Je suis content de te connaitre. »

« Moi aussi gamin, moi aussi. » sourit-elle tandis qu'elle se laissa aller à un geste tendre en passant sa main sur son crane, le tout sous le regard de Regina

« Bien miss Swan, merci encore pour l'accueil et… »

« … Appelez-moi Emma. »

« Nous verrons. » sourit Regina « bientôt. »

« Oui, très bientôt. »

« Vous avez mes coordonnées, j'ai les vôtres… N'hésitez pas, je suis sûre qu'Henry aimerait de vos nouvelles en attendant votre arrivée. »

Emma opina et lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière Regina et Henry, elle laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Elle se tourna alors et contempla la table où trônaient encore les vestiges du repas avec les Mills. Elle s'assit à table et fixa l'assiette d'Henry : il avait engloutit sa glace… Quant à Regina, elle avait à peine touché au dessert. Elle sourit en repensant à cette histoire de lasagnes et de macaronis.

Regina était clairement des lasagnes : sophistiquées, raffinées. Emma était un plat de macaronis : simple, rustique. Comment Henry pouvait-il avoir deux mères aussi radicalement différentes ?! Elle repensa soudain à sa prochaine venue : il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas quitté New-York, cela serait une expédition intéressante.

* * *

Il était évident qu'elle appellerait après le diner, Ruby avait un sixième pour cela. Alors quand son téléphone sonna, elle ne prit même pas la peine de voir l'identifiant.

« Hey Rub'… »

« _Alors ce diner ? Elle a aimé les macaronis ?_ »

« … »

« _Emma ?_ »

« Je suis des macaronis. »

« _Huh ? Qu'est ce que c'est… Une charade ?_ »

« Regina c'est des lasagnes, et moi des macaronis. »

« _Huh okkk… J'ai toujours pas compris._ »

« Je sais pas ce qu'attends Henry de moi : il a tout : il a une mère bienveillante, un cadre de vie optimale, une bonne éducation… Qu'est-ce que je peux lui apporter de plus ? »

« Un _grain de folie qui, à t'entendre, doit manquer chez cette fameuse Regina Mills._ »

« Un grain de folie n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. »

« _Ou au contraire… Emma, tu t'es pas demandée une seule fois pourquoi cette femme qui aime le contrôle, décide tout à coup de bousculer sa vie en venant te voir ?_ »

« … Pour Henry, il le lui a demandé. »

« _Y'a forcément autre chose, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Il lui manque peut-être quelque chose dans sa vie qu'elle attend peut-être de trouver ailleurs._ »

« J'en sais rien… Je suis paumée… Henry m'a demandé de venir chez lui. »

« _Sérieux ? Quand ? T'as dis quoi_ ? »

« J'ai dis oui. La vérité c'est que… C'est comme le chocolat : une fois qu'on y a gouté, on peut plus s'en passer. Maintenant que je le connais, je veux tout savoir de lui : sa vie, voir sa chambre, lire ses livres. Tu savais qu'il faisait de l'équitation ? Il adore écrire et lire… On est tellement différent et en même temps, je me retrouve dans quelques mimiques… C'est étrange. »

« _C'est ton fils._ »

« C'est… mon fils. » balbutia Emma « Mon fils… »

« _Tu as tous les droits de t'intéresser à lui._ »

« Je ne veux pas que Regina pense que je veux lui prendre. »

« _C'est ton intention ?_ »

« Non ! Non, bien sur que non. Sauf si je découvrais qu'il vivait un enfer avec elle, qu'elle le séquestre, le frappe ou s'en sert comme bonne à tout faire… Mais si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas accepté que je vienne chez eux quelques jours. »

« _C'est pour quand ?_ »

« Pour Halloween. J'ai des congés à prendre. »

« _Ca te laisse un mois environ pour prévoir ta venue. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je prévois ?! »

« _Déjà, revois tes manières : tu peux pas jurer et dire des jurons tout le temps. Ensuite, apprends à manger sainement : un jour tes pizzas et tes burgers te tueront. »_

 _«_ Ouais ouais… Bon, j'te laisse. »

« _Oh attends un peu, on a pas fini de parler !_ »

« Parler de quoi ? »

« _Miss «_ fesses serrées dans son tailleur _» Mills, qui donc !_ »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Désolée, mais je suis bien trop fatiguée pour me lancer sur ce terrain là… »

« _AH AH ! Ca veut dire qu'il ya de quoi se lancer, intéressant…_ »

« Ok, bonne nuit Rub' ! »

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Emma gloussa puis perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle repensa aux paroles de son amie : y avait-il une raison supplémentaire pour que cette famille Mills débarque ici et maintenant ? Etait-ce quelque chose de conscient ? Emma pouvait-elle, et avait-elle, le droit de bousculer le quotidien rangé de cette famille ? Après tout, c'était eux qui étaient venus bousculer le sien. Peut-être en saura-t-elle plus dans un mois…

* * *

Lorsque Regina et Henry posèrent le pied sur le sol du Maine, ils se sentirent tout de suite apaisés et chez eux. Ils sortirent du hall de débarquement et lorsque les yeux d'Henry trouvèrent la personne souhaitée, il laissa son sac avant de se ruer dessus dans un cri de joie à peine dissimulé.

« Zeliiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Hey le nain ! » Henry s'écrasa littéralement contre sa tante, une belle rousse aux yeux verts perçants « Alors, ce petit séjour à New York ? Avez-vous trouvé ce pourquoi vous étiez partis ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et ? »

« Nous aurons tout le temps de parler de cela à la maison. Bonjour Zelena. » lança Regina, visiblement fatiguée du voyage

« Hey salut. Ca va ? » s'inquiéta la jolie rouquine

« Tout aurait été parfait si, derrière moi, je n'avais eu affaire à un bébé pleurant les trois quart du temps…

« Ouh, pas cool. Bon…. Devenez qui a préparé la meilleure tourte de tous les temps ? »

« Yeah ! » s'enjoua Henry

* * *

Le chemin du retour fut essentiellement un dialogue entre Henry et Zelena, Regina s'étant endormie à l'avant, soulagée de ne plus avoir des cris stridents et incessants dans les oreilles.

« Alors… Tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« Elle est jolie. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Elle est flic. »

« Ca je sais. Parle-moi d'elle, de choses qu'on n'a pas appris via les recherches du détective. »

« Hm… Son appart' est sympa. Elle est drôle. »

« Drôle ? Drôle comment ? »

« On dirait qu'elle dit tout ce qu'elle pense, sans filtre… »

« Ah, ça a du plaire à ta mère ça… » lança ironiquement la rousse

« Tu m'étonnes… »

Zelena donna quelques coups d'œil dans son rétro, regardant un Henry qui semblait pensif… ou simplement fatigué.

« Henry ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ta mère, elle en pense quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'elle veut pas se l'avouer mais… elle la trouve bien aussi. »

« Hm… »

« New-York, c'est une chouette ville… »

Zelena le regarda une dernière fois dans le rétro avant de soupirer et de se garer devant la demeure des Mills.

Elle coupa le moteur et se tourna vers sa sœur « Gina, on est arrivés. »

« Hm… Déjà ? »

Elle gloussa « Regina Mills qui somnole, c'est nouveau ça. » ricana-t-elle

Pour toute réponse, Regina lui envoyant un regard noir avant de sortir de la voiture, suivie de son fils.

« Ou est ta fille ? »

« Pyjama party chez Ava et Grace. »

« Hm... Tu veux déjeuner ? »

« Avec plaisir. J'ai hâte que tu me racontes tout de votre périple new-yorkais. » sourit-elle

« Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, pas plus que ce que l'on a appris via les dossiers de Glass. »

« Vraiment ? Ces dossiers précisaient-ils sa manière de parler, de bouger, ses interactions avec vous, avec Henry ? »

« … »

« Hey, je te jette pas la pierre… »

« Je sais, je sais… » Elle se massa les temps et plissa les yeux

« Tu devrais vraiment penser à mettre tes lunettes. Tes lentilles ne te réussissent pas. En plus, tu es bien plus sexy avec tes lunettes. »

« Viens-tu de m'appeler « sexy » ? Toi ma sœur ? »

« Quelle honte ? Laisse-moi deviner : tu n'as pas lâché ton sempiternel tailleur hein ? »

« Et pourquoi en aurai-je fais autrement ? C'est mon style. »

« Tu es trop coincée… »

« Je n'avais pas pour vocation de lui plaire. Il fallait surtout que le courant passe entre elle et Henry. »

« Je sais. Et ce fut le cas semble-t-il ? »

« Oui. » sourit Regina « C'est l'essentiel. »

« Alors, prête pour m'assister dans la confection de ma tourte ? »

Regina sourit « Oui. »

* * *

« Elle a une voiture, une vieille voiture jaune poussin… Maman dit qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'on attrape une maladie disparue depuis des décennies si on s'assoit dedans. Je crois qu'elle exagère… »

Zelena pouffa de rire « Et bah… En tout ca, on ne pourra pas dire qu'elle n'ait pas fait une forte impression à ton fils. »

« Exact. »

« Et sinon, dis-moi Henry, a-t-elle des passe-temps ? Fait-elle du sport ? » Elle vit alors le visage d'Henry blêmir « Quoi ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien… Maman ! »

« Pas de panique Henry. Nous ne l'avons vu que deux jours à peine… Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à connaitre, c'est pour cela qu'elle va veni… » Elle se stoppa mais, trop tard, sa sœur écarquilla ses grands yeux émeraudes et sourit :

« Quoi, elle va venir ? Elle va venir ici ? A Storybrooke ?! »

« Maman et moi on l'a invité pour Halloween. Elle verra les festivités de la ville comme ça. »

« Hm, intéressant… »

« Je ne fais cela que pour Henry. » rectifia Regina « Il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre. »

« Et seulement ça ? »

« Evidemment que non ! Zelena ! » hurla Regina en tapant sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter tant Henry que Zelena. Regina grogna, se frottant le visage en laissant ses lunettes sur la table. Puis elle la quitta sans cérémonie, laissant son fils et sa sœur seuls.

Henry se tourna vers Zelena « Elle est fatiguée… »

« Je sais. C'est beaucoup de stress pour elle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a certainement peur que tu ne finisses par te tourner vers ta vraie mère et que tu ne te détournes d'elle un jour. »

Henry fronça les sourcils « Je ferais jamais ça. » »

« Je sais, et je sais que Regina le pense aussi… Mais la situation lui échappe, et tu sais à quel point elle déteste quand elle ne contrôle pas tout. »

Henry sourit « Ouais… En attendant, Emma va venir dans un mois. Va falloir qu'on décore la maison, que je me trouve un costume, que tout soit parfait. »

« Du calme Henry… Tout sera parfait. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, Emma ne t'en aimera pas moins. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je… Je sais pas si je lui plais. Je veux dire, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait souvent pensé à moi : à quoi je ressemblais, ce que je faisais de ma vie… Et si elle est déçue par moi ? »

« Comment peut-on être déçu de toi Henry ? Tu es le petit garçon que n'importe quelle mère rêverait d'avoir, moi y compris. Et ne dis pas ça à Robin, elle me tuerait. »

Henry hoqueta alors « J'ai pas envie de faire de peine à ma mère et pas envie de décevoir Emma… Ca me laisse très peu de marge pour faire des erreurs. »

« Tu es un gosse, tu feras évidemment des erreurs, et j'espère d'ailleurs ! Parce que si tu n'en fais pas, ça met la barre très haute pour Robin et moi. » Elle gloussa « Et tu es un gosse… Les gosses ça fait des erreurs, des bêtises, ça dit des gros mots, ça pousse des gueulantes, ça fugue même. »

« Hein ? »

« Oui non, mauvais exemple… Ce que je veux dire c'est : même si tu fais des erreurs, même si tu as tes humeurs, même si tes notes ne sont pas parfaites, ainsi que tes manières, ta mère ne t'aimera pas moins, et ça ne donnera pas moins à Emma l'envie de ne plus te voir. »

« … »

« Je monte voir ta mère… Tu peux débarrasser ? »

« Mais… Minecraft m'attend ! »

« Henry, tu peux attendre un peu avant de te rebeller ? Mauvais timing là, il va falloir que tu t'améliores. »

Il sourit alors avant qu'elle ne quitte la table, ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux au passage, et ne monte jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Elle toqua doucement et n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit et trouva Regina, allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je peux ? »

« Tu demandes à présent ? »

Zelena prit cela pour un signe et referma la porte derrière elle avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit, puis finalement d'adopter la même position que sa sœur en s'allongeant à ses cotés, fixant le plafond.

« Lena… Que penses-tu des macaronis au fromage ? »

« Hm ? T'es sérieuse ? »

« Réponds. »

Zelena, malgré l'absurdité de la question, réfléchit à une réponse cohérente et sérieuse « Hm… C'est plat… rustique ? Familial. Qui n'aime pas les macaronis au fromage ?! » lança-t-elle naturellement

Regina fronça les sourcils « Les lasagnes sont plus… sophistiquées ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça… C'est juste plus élaboré. Plus complexe à faire, moins abordable. Mais si c'est bien fait, c'est délicieux. »

« … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je… Je n'en sais rien… »

« Bien sur, tu me demandes un truc sur des macaronis et des lasagnes… comme ça ? »

« Cette miss Swan nous a comparé à des macaronis et des lasagnes. »

« Hm, laisse-moi deviner : tu es les lasagnes, elle les macaronis ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. Nous sommes tellement différentes. Henry… Henry… »

« …Sait faire la part des choses. » ajouta Zelena « Je n'ai aucune crainte là-dessus. »

« … »

« Et tu ne devrais pas en avoir aussi. Après tout, c'est toi qui a voulu cette situation. »

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix. »

« Bien sur que tu l'avais. Et puis, finalement, ils s'entendent bien… C'était le but non ? »

« Oui, oui évidemment. Je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait si vite et si facilement. C'est bien plus dur que ce que je pensais… »

« Tu m'étonnes. Mais je te rassure : tu as bien élevé Henry, il sait tout ce que tu as fais, tout ce que _vous_ avez fais, pour lui : une belle demeure, une éducation soignée, un esprit de famille, un cocon aimant. Tu sais, sans tout ça même moi je ne m'en serais pas sortie. »

« Zelena… »

« C'est vrai et tu le sais. Après la mort de Robin, j'ai eu du mal à remonter la pente, à me dire que je devrais affronter cette grossesse seule… Mais la vérité était que je n'ai jamais été seule : Henry et toi êtes tout ce que j'ai. » sourit-elle tristement « Et elle n'est pas née la personne qui m'enlèvera ça. »

Regina ne put que glousser d'amusement, mais au fond d'elle, une incertitude persistait, un doute, une peur… Elle aimait son fils et savait O combien il l'aimait… mais des lasagnes pouvaient-elles concurrencer des macaronis ?

 **TBC**


	4. Une histoire de costume

**Hey hey ! Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuurrrr Alors la rentrée (pour ceux qui en ont eu une), ça pique hein ? XD**

 **En totu cas, pour moi, ça a piqué sévère... XD Bref... Bon 2 points sur lesquels je voulais revenir :**

 **\- Premièrement : Mea culpa, j'ai pas précisé que la S5 qui sort en Avril c'était pour The 100 *boulet***

 **\- Deuxièmement, certains m'ont fait remarqué que j'utilisais le terme "vraie mère" concernant Emma, ce qui sous-entendait de reléguer Regina au rang de "fausse mère" sous prétexte qu'elle ne l'a pas porté.**

 **Je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue car je le partage entièrement, MAIS... sans faire de spoiler aucun, il y a une raison précise pour laquelle je fais dire cela aux persos... Raison que vous comprendrez dans quelques chapitres. Donc, n'ayez crainte, je ne considère absolument pas Regina comme un placebo maternel, une roue de secours en attendant la "vraie" mère. Pour moi, elle est la mère d'Henry à 1000% et comme ce dernier a pu le dire dans les derniers zods de la S7 : elle a été la première à l'aimer, littéralement, ce qui vaut tous les patrimoines génétiques du monde à mes yeux.**

 **Donc, pas de panique mes agneaux, je comprends votre désappointement et votre perplexité, mais même si parfois j'y vais au petit-bonheur-la-chance, sachez que, dans cette fic, les mots sont calculés et font partie d'une équation dont vous comprendrez le résultat bientôt.**

 **Pas de soucis, je ne suis aucunement vexée, au contraire, ça prouve que vous vous senstez concerné(e)s et que vous vivez ma fic, ce qui est plutôt un beau compliment pour moi ^^**

 **Bref, passons à la suite voulez-vous ?**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Une histoire de costume**

Emma avait une migraine lancinante, celle qu'on sent arriver de loin et que l'on sait persistante sur la journée malgré les cachets, malgré le calme.

« Hey Swan… Alors ca y est tu nous quittes ? »

« Juste pour quelques jour Jones, ne sois pas si alarmiste. Je sais que je vais te manquer… »

« Oh oui c'est sûr : ne plus avoir ta tignasse blonde dans le coin de mon regard, ne plus avoir mes narines chatouillées par ton sempiternel chocolat cannelle dès les premières heures du matin… Sans parler de ton parfum bon marché et tes blagues graveleuses… Ouais, t'as raison, tu vas me manquer… » railla-t-il

Emma esquissa un sourire alors « Ouais… Ce n'est que quelques jours… »

« Et sans indiscrétion, tu pars ou ? Car d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'as jamais pris de vacances et quand c'était le cas, tu ne décrochais pas de New-York. »

« Le Maine. »

« Le Mai… Excuse-moi ? Tu peux répéter ? »

« … »

"La vache… Qui l'aurait cru : Emma Swan va quitter New-York pour le Maine. » ironisa-t-il

« Storybrooke. »

« Pardon ? Y'a un patelin qui s'appelle comme ça là-bas ? Remarque, ça m'étonne pas… Allez, laisse-moi deviner, c'est une ville portuaire qui sent le poisson et où tout le monde se connait tant que si tu éternues, toute la rue te dit « à tes souhaits » ? »

« T'es con… »

« Hey, ramène-moi un souvenir. »

« Tiens, je l'ai déjà. » Elle lui afficha un majeur bien tendu et Jones se tapa la poitrine

« Oh Swan, je suis choqué… » Emma lui tira la langue « C'est comme ça que tu comptes inculquer les bonnes manières à ton fils ? »

Elle perdit son sourire « Ce n'est pas à moins de l'éduquer. De plus, il l'est déjà très bien. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt pas mal… » lança Jones en repensant à la furie qui avait débarqué au poste « Un foutu caractère mais… vraiment pas mal. »

« Oh crois-moi, tu ne joues pas dans sa catégorie. »

« Emma… Je suis de toutes les catégories. » dit-il dans un sourire charmeur

« Oh crois-moi… Pas celle-là. » gloussa-t-elle. Et lorsqu'elle le vit froncer les sourcils, elle compléta « Elle est gay. »

« Hm… Ca peut se tenter. Encore plus si elle est aussi gay que toi. »

« Rien à voir, je suis bi, mais elle, totalement gay : mariée, un enfant. »

« Merde… Bon, je vais donc me reporter sur toi… »

« Tu peux toujours courir. »

« Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça. »

« Erreur de débutante. » ironisa-t-elle

« Ah ah… »

« Allez le tombeur, je te laisse… »

Emma prit son sac, veilla à ce que rien ne traine sur son bureau puis quitta son poste. Demain à cette heure-là, elle serait dans le Maine.

* * *

Mais avant cela, elle devait passer par l'incontournable épreuve de la meilleure amie. Emma fut à peine surprise quand elle vit Ruby, assise par terre, devant sa porte.

« Mais comment tu es entrée ?! » s'étonna-t-elle

« Bonsoir à toi aussi miss Swan. »

« Bonsoir. Comment tu es entrée ? »

« Oh j'ai profité de la générosité d'un petit chauve aux lunettes rondes. Il me rappelait le petit vieux dans « Là-haut », tu vois ? »

« Hm, c'est M. Stynes, il est pourtant assez strict sur la sécurité. »

« On ne me refuse rien… Il suffit que je batte des cils et que je remonte un peu ma jupe et le tour est joué, vieux ou pas, ils ne résistent jamais. »

Emma leva ses yeux au ciel tout en ouvrant sa porte, suivie de près par Ruby. Cette dernière se vautra littéralement dans le canapé.

« Je t'en prie, installe-toi. » ironisa Emma « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Une bière. »

Lorsque la jolie blonde revint, elle s'assit à coté de son amie « Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? » s'amusa Emma, même si elle savait très bien autour de quoi la discussion tournerait.

« Hm, commençons par le début : es-tu prête à affronter le Maine ? »

Emma gloussa « Hey, ce n'est pas le Cambodge non plus. »

« Mais il fait froid ! C'est paumé ! Et ça sent le poisson ! »

« Arrête. »

« Tu auras pas de réseau… Et si jamais cette femme est un serial killer ? Si jamais tu n'es pas sa première proie ? Qui te dit qu'elle ne s'est pas déjà pointée avec son fils chez une autre, prétextant que c'était sa mère, puis l'emmener dans le Maine pour la découper en morceaux… »

« T'es complètement folle. Tu devrais lever le pied sur les films d'horreur. »

« Tu sais rien d'elle, ni de ce môme ! Avant d'accepter de les revoir, tu aurais du demander un test ADN. »

« … »

« Après tout, mise à part ça probable ressemblance avec son géniteur, tu n'as rien. »

« Elle a passé plus d'une année à faire des recherches. »

« Justement ! Elle sait tout de toi, et toi pratiquement rien, sauf ce qu'elle a consenti à te dire. Tu devrais te renseigner toi aussi. Attends ! »

Ruby se leva et prit l'ordinateur portable, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, puis elle vint se rassoir sur le canapé et l'ouvrit « Ok… On va chercher. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu pourrais pas le faire toi aussi ? Tu pourrais apprendre des choses intéressantes sur elle. »

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien les lui demander. »

« Et elle pourrait te répondre n'importe quoi, tu n'aurais aucun moyen de le savoir. »

« … »

« Allez, on commence simple : Re-gi-na Mills… C'est quoi déjà le patelin ? »

« Stroybrooke. »

« Hm Storybrooke, Maine… Ok, c'est parti !" Elle appuya sur 'entrée' et, poussée par la curiosité, Emma fixa l'écran. Et lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Regina apparaitre sur l'écran, elle ne put que sourire :

« Au moins, elle n'a pas menti sur son identité. » ironisa-t-elle « Et visiblement, pas non plus sur son poste de mairesse de la ville. »

« Hm… Elle a bien un fils de 12 ans, Henry Daniel Mills. Elle est veuve de… Attends… » Ruby fixa une photo où l'on pouvait voir une Regina Mills bien plus jeune, sortant au bras d'une jeune femme châtain aux yeux noisette « C'est une femme ?! Regina Mills est gay ? »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu ne sembles pas surprise, pourquoi ? » Emma haussa les épaules « Tu le savais ? »

« Henry m'en a vaguement parlé, je n'ai pas voulu insisté. »

« Et tu n'as pas jugé bon d'en parler à ta meilleure amie ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Mais ça change tout ! »

« Tout quoi ? »

« Elle est libre ! »

« Et ? »

« Elle est libre et gay, c'est l'autoroute du bonheur pour toi. Elle élève ton fils, elle a une bonne situation, c'est le meilleur parti que tu pouvais avoir. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'y vais pas pour ça. Et puis elle et moi on est radicalement différentes. De plus, je la connais à peine… »

« Cette petite escapade à Storybrooke tombe à pic ! »

« Arrête. »

« Bref… » Ruby retourna à l'écran et commença à lire « Elle est maire de Storybrooke depuis plus de 11 ans. Elle s'est mariée à Danielle Mills deux avant ça. Elles ont adopté Henry dans la foulée. Le point positif, c'est qu'ils semblent ouverts d'esprit dans ce patelin, s'ils ont élu non seulement une femme mais en plus gay. »

« … »

« Danielle Mills est morte il y a cinq ans dans un accident de voiture. Le chauffard a été arrêté en état d'ébriété : il avait pris la voie à contre-sens. Les Mills étaient tous dans la voiture. Danielle Mills est morte sur le coup, Regina Mills est restée quelques jours à l'hôpital à cause d'une commotion cérébrale, seul Henry Mills en est sorti indemne. »

« Arrête. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai… J'ai l'impression d'espionner sa vie. »

« Elle a fait de même avec toi. »

« Mais c'était pour son fils, là c'est gratuit. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ? »

« Si, mais j'aimerais l'apprendre de l'intéressée elle-même. »

« Tu veux pas savoir si elle a refais sa vie ? »

« Si c'est le cas, je pense que je le saurais sur place. »

« Hm ok. » elle fixa une des images de Regina, qui semblait en meeting « Elle est plutôt pas mal… Oh ! Elle a une sœur ! Oh bah merde, elle aussi elle a… »

« Stop. S'il te plait. »

Ruby allait rétorquer mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard déterminé de son amie, elle changea de sujet « Tu pars à quelle heure demain ? »

« Henry m'a demandé d'être là pour le repas du soir… »

« C'est bien que tu ais gardé contact avec lui durant ce mois. »

« Ouais… Il m'écrivait des mails quasiment tous les 3-4 jours. Parfois accompagné de photos de l'avancée de ses décos d'Halloween. »

« Il est accro. »

« Il est curieux. Et quand sa curiosité sera satisfaite, il s'éloignera. »

« Et toi, que feras-tu à ce moment-là ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je pense que, pour l'instant, j'aimerais apprendre à le connaitre un peu mieux : dans son milieu, son école, ses amis… »

« C'est compréhensible. Et tu pourras aussi en apprendre un peu plus sur sa mère. »

« … »

« Enfin, tu m'as comprise… »

« J'en ai bien peur oui. » sourit Emma, mais si elle avait été franche avec elle, elle aurait avoué que, oui, la perspective d'en apprendre plus sur Regina, son quotidien, sa vie, rendait la chose plus intéressante.

« J'ai pas de costume pour Halloween… » souffla-t-elle « J'ai pas eu le temps de chercher. »

« Prends ton uniforme… Oh non, j'ai mieux ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'apporte ça demain ! »

« Attends, dis-moi… »

« Surprise ! »

« J'aime pas les surprises… »

« Ah bah tu as du adorer l'arrivée des Mills alors. »

« … »

* * *

Emma claqua son porte une fois son sac à l'intérieur. Elle soupira alors : elle en avait pour au moins 3 heures de route et il faisait déjà froid. Elle avait reçu une dizaine de messages d'Henry lui donnant plusieurs instructions : comment trouver la maison, où se garer, quoi faire en arrivant et même des suggestions de cadeaux à offrir à son arrivée à Regina. La jeune femme était amusée, comme si Henry essayait de faire que ce court séjour soit le meilleur.

Alors quand elle démarra sa voiture, avant d'entreprendre un long périple, elle s'arrêta devant un fleuriste afin d'acheter un bouquet d'orchidées, les fleurs favorites de la jolie brune selon Henry. Elle devait faire bonne impression, elle devait prouver à Regina qu'elle valait plus qu'un simple plat de macaronis, qu'elle pouvait être aussi raffinée… qu'un plat cinq étoiles français !

Elle ne rattraperait jamais les 12 premières années de la vie d'Henry mais, s'ils l'acceptaient, elle aimerait être présente pour les 12 prochaines, et au-delà.

Alors, elle n'avait qu'une visée lors de ce séjour : plaire à Regina, dans le sens conventionnel du terme, lui prouver qu'elle pouvait avoir autre chose que de rustres manières de citadine. Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle savait prendre sa vie en main, qu'elle était assez responsable pour envisager, un jour, de prendre Henry en charge quelques jours… Pourquoi pas ?

Et à mesure qu'elle pensait et repensait à tout cela, les kilomètres défilèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était aux portes du Maine et son paysage si atypique : de larges forêts fournies, des champs à perte de vue, et soudain la mer… Elle n'était plus très loin. Et au bout d'une longue ligne droit entourée de champs, une forêt se dessina puis soudain, un panneau « Bienvenue à Storybrooke ».

« Ok, c'est parti. » souffla-t-elle

Elle s'engouffra dans la petite ville et après quelques kilomètres à traverser une forêt, elle en sortit en tombant directement sur une petite ville colorée, une large rue principale bordée de commerces en tous genres. Elle n'en revenait pas : elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ces téléfilms de Noel où tous les habitants se connaissaient. Soudain, les paroles de Ruby lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle sourit.

Comme Henry le lui avait dis dans de nombreux mails, les rues étaient décorées d'éléments horrifiques : des toiles d'araignées, des citrouilles de toutes formes et toutes couleurs, des sorcières suspendues, des zombies errants et des squelettes phosphorescents. Elle était amusée mais aussi admirative : il lui semblait que New-York avait oublié les traditions et que cette petite ville ne vivait que de cela : les vitrines, les réverbères, les parcs, tout était décoré. Elle n'imaginait même pas quelles prouesses les habitants pouvaient faire pour Noel.

« Ok, c'est parti pour… Miflin Street. »

Elle fixa son GPS qui indiquait environ cinq kilomètres avant d'y arriver. Et après avoir arpenté la côte, elle s'enfonça dans ce qui paraissait être le quartier chic de la ville.

« Wow… Ok, on joue dans une autre cour là… »

Elle ralentit en voyant l'immense bâtisse coloniale à la façade blanche et aux haies impeccablement coupées. Emma ne pouvait penser que la mairesse avait une batterie de petites mains pour l'aider à maintenir cette maison debout. Elle se gara dans l'allée du garage, comme le lui avait indiqué Henry. Soudain, elle se sentit toute petite et peu à sa place ici, sa voiture faisait littéralement tâche dans le paysage.

Elle arrêta le moteur et sortit de la voiture pour voir le perron et la façade de la maison décorés d'une immense toile d'araignée avec une arachnide en plastique se balançant au bout d'un fil, tandis que sur la porte était accrochée une couronne de feuilles d'érable aux couleurs d'automne où étaient incrustées de petites citrouilles. Emma approuvait totalement ce choix raffiné de décoration. Elle prit son sac et s'avança, découvrant une allée brodée par des lanternes en forme de petits fantômes. Elle sourit avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et de voir surgir le jeune garçon « Emma ! »

« Hey Henry, salut ! »

« Tu es arrivée vite ! »

« Y'avait personne sur la route. »

« Viens, maman est dans la cuisine, elle prépare tout pour ce soir ! »

« OK. »

Elle suivit le garçon et à peine eut-elle mis les pieds dans la demeure qu'un doux fumet de poulet grillé envahit ses narines. Elle sourit doucement « Miss Swan, par ici. » lança la voix rauque de Regina. Guidée par Henry, elle posa son sac et sa veste dans le vestibule avant d'arriver à la cuisine où Regina officiait, tablier autour de la taille, cheveux attachés.

« Bonjour Miss Swan, avez-vous fait bonne route ? »

« Oui merci. Cette ville, du peu que j'en ai vu pour l'instant, à l'air charmant. »

« Elle l'est. Il est assez tard, mais demain si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrons, Henry et moi, vous faire une visite guidée. »

« Avec plaisir. »

« C'est pour moi ? » dit-elle en jetant un regard sur le bouquet qu'Emma tenait en main.

« Oh euh oui, je… »

« Posez ça ici, je les mettrais en vase, elles sont magnifiques merci. Les Orchidées… Mes préférés, comment ? »

« Hm, moi aussi j'ai mes petits détectives. » sourit-elle

Sourire que lui rendit Regina avec une pointe d'amusement

« Puis-je vous assister ? »

« Oh vous apprendrez ma chère que la cuisine reste mon domaine privilégié. Peu de gens y ont accès. »

« Oh je vois… Mais je n'ai guère l'habitude de rester inactive. »

« Vous êtes notre invitée. »

« Peut-être… Je sais pas… Je pourrais aider Henry à agrémenter la maison de décorations d'Halloween ? »

« Oui ! » s'enthousiasma le garçon « Il y en a encore plein ! Allez maman, dis oui ! »

« Très bien. Comme, de toute manière, il apparait que je vais être encore coincée ici pour au moins une heure. »

« Yes ! Je vais chercher les derniers cartons. » lança le jeune garçon avant de disparaitre avec empressement

« Que nous préparez-vous de bon ? »

« Pour ce soir, on se contentera d'un simple poulet avec des légumes. Je prépare en amont les tourtes et la soupe pour le festival. »

« Ah oui, Henry m'en a parlé dans un de ses mails : le festival d'Halloween. »

« Il s'agit surtout d'une fête de quartier. Les voisins montent ensemble un buffet convivial et surveille avec bienveillance les enfants qui prospectent dans la ville pour des bonbons. Nous avons des chaperons, dont vous faites partie. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Henry y tenait. Il voulait que vous soyez le chaperon de son groupe. »

« Comment ça marche ? »

« Le chaperon a pour charge de surveiller un groupe d'enfants, de les emmener faire du porte à porte, de les ramener à l'heure chez eux. »

« Je crois être capable de cela. C'est gentil à Henry d'avoir pensé à moi. »

« C'est surtout une façon de se rapprocher de vous. »

« Et… vous êtes ok avec ça ? »

« Bien sur. C'est mon fils, mais biologiquement, je ne pourrais jamais renier votre affiliation avec lui. »

Emma opina avant qu'Henry ne réapparaisse, les bras chargé d'un carton imposant « On y va ? »

« C'est parti gamin ! »

Puis ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard rassuré de Regina.

* * *

« Ok. Par quoi on commence ? »

« On pourrait mettre une grosse guirlande de feuilles d'automne le long de la rambarde de l'escalier ? Et quelques fantômes et citrouilles un peu partout. Faut aussi sortir le chaudron. »

« Le chaudron ? »

« Celui dans lequel on met les bonbons pour les enfants. »

« Comment on va leur donner si nous-mêmes nous sommes dehors à en chercher ? »

« Ma mère reste ici. »

« Ah ? Elle ne participe pas aux festivités ? »

« Elle gère le buffet dans la rue. »

« C'est triste qu'elle ne t'accompagne pas… »

Henry haussa les épaules « Ce festival existait pas avant qu'elle le crée… juste pour moi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Elle voulait faire un truc spécial pour les enfants de la ville, dont moi. »

« C'est… un très beau geste. »

« Oui, elle a aussi créée le bal de Noel. »

« Le bal de Noel ? »

« Y'a une parade dans l'après midi, le père Noel vient et il s'arrête au pied du sapin, au centre de la ville. Il écoute les enfants… et le soir, y'a une immense soirée. C'est super cool. Peut-être que… Peut-être que tu pourrais venir… Pour voir. »

Emma le fixa et sourit « J'en sais rien gamin… J'ai aussi une famille et… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Mes parents. »

« T'es proche de tes parents ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Emma soupira et s'assit en tailleur, au milieu des toiles d'araignées et des citrouilles « J'ai fais des bêtises quand j'étais plus jeune, et je n'ai pas été très sympa avec eux. »

« Tu leur parles plus ? »

« Oh si, on a toujours des contacts mais… c'est difficile. »

« Ca à avoir avec Neal ? »

Emma se figea et se tourna vivement vers Henry » Comment tu sais ? »

« Quand le détective a ait des recherches sur toi… »

« Oh, je vois… Et pour te répondre : oui, ça a un rapport. »

« Oh ok… »

Emma fut surprise qu'il ne veuille pas en savoir plus. Car malgré les recherches du détective, des choses ne pouvaient avoir émergé de ses recherches.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Henry tandis qu'il essayait de démêler des fils servant à une toile à poster sur les vitres

« Tu veux pas en savoir plus ? »

« Ma mère m'a dit que c'était privé et que si tu voulais en parler avec moi, ou elle, c'était à toi de décider. »

Emma sourit de la bienveillance de Regina « Elle a raison. Merci. Bon… On s'y met ? On commence par la guirlande donc ? »

* * *

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Emma n'avait pas autant été investie dans des décorations de quelque sorte que se soit. Et bientôt Regina leur indiqua qu'il était l'heure du repas.

« Miss Swan, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je ne vous ai pas fait faire un tour du propriétaire, ni même montré votre chambre afin que vous puissiez y déposer vos affaires. »

« Pas grave, dans l'euphorie, c'est normal. Je vous suis. »

Regina opina et monta les escaliers, suivie d'une Emma dont le regard était pile à la hauteur de l'arrière train avantageux de la jolie brunette. Elle détourna le regard mais soudain, elle se tamponna à la jeune femme « Oops… Pardon ! »

« Vous étiez ailleurs miss Swan ? »

« Hein euh… Vous disiez ? »

« Je disais : vous avez fais un beau travail avec Henry. La maison n'a jamais été aussi bien décorée. »

« Oh, merci. Faut dire qu'il sait motiver les troupes. »

« Ah ça, on ne peut pas dire qu'il manque d'énergie et d'ingéniosité. Nous y voici. Ceci est l'étage de la chambre d'Henry, ainsi que la mienne et deux salles de bain attenante. L'étage du haut est le votre : une chambre d'ami et une salle de bain. »

« Cette maison est magnifique. »

« Héritage familial. »

« Vous avez toujours vécu ici ? A Storybrooke je veux dire ? »

« Oui, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Avant moi, c'était ma mère qui régnait sur la ville. »

« Ah, alors le poste de maire se transmet de parent à enfant ? » s'amusa Emma

« En quelque sorte. Cette ville a été bâtie par mes ancêtres et ceux de M. Gold. »

« M. Gold ? »

« Le notable de la ville. 70% des terrains ici lui appartiennent. »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas maire alors ? »

« Parce que les gens n'ont jamais voté pour lui. Et je peux vous dire que, quand j'ai pris le poste a à peine 25 ans, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié. »

« J'imagine… » gloussa Emma « Je suppose que vos parents sont fiers de vous et de ce que vous avez fais pour cette ville. »

Le visage de Regina se ferma soudain, tandis qu'elle arrivait devant une porte, qui devait être vraisemblablement celle de la chambre qu'allait occuper Emma « Mes parents ne sont plus ici. Ils nous ont quittés il y a des années déjà. »

« Oh… Désolée… »

« Ne le soyez pas, vous n'aviez aucun moyen de le savoir. »

Emma déglutit difficilement… _Allez dire ça à Ruby_.

« Voici votre chambre. J'espère que cela vous conviendra. »

Et lorsque Regina ouvrit la porte, Emma n'en crut pas ses yeux : cette chambre était aussi grande que le salon de son appartement « Si ça me convient ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? La vache, c'est immense ! »

Regina afficha un air aussi satisfait que dérangé mais n'en dit rien « Je vous laisse vous rafraichir avant de nous rejoindre pour le repas. »

« Entendu. »

La porte se referma et Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras et jambes écartés, le regard fixer sur l'immense lustre au dessus de sa tête « Eh bah mon vieux… »

Puis elle le doux fumet du poulet monta chatouilla ses narines et elle bondit hors du lit pour se rafraichir et se changer quelque peu. Une fois prête, elle descendit et surprit une conversation entre Regina et son fils.

« Je crois qu'elle sera bien ici. » lança-t-il

« Oui. Vous avez fais de jolies décorations ensemble. »

« Et ça ne sera pas les dernières. »

« Non Henry, il y en aura pleins d'autres. »

« Tu le penses ? »

« Je l'espère. »

« … »

« Henry ? »

« J'ai pas envie… »

Emma se figea et son cœur se serra. Elle avait beau ne connaitre le garçon depuis peu, elle pensait avoir construis un lien avec lui.

« Henry… »

« Non ! J'ai pas envie de ça ! »

« Je t'en prie, on en a parlé de nombreuses fois, c'est pour cela que nous sommes partis à New-York. Miss Swan semble être une femme très convenable. Et je vous ai vu aujourd'hui, vous avez fais un travail formidable tous les deux. »

« … »

« Je suis certaine qu'à la fin de son séjour, tu ne voudras plus qu'elle reparte. »

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu voudrais qu'elle reste ? »

Emma entendit un gloussement rauque « Je la connais à peine. Mais si vous vous entendez bien, c'est l'essentiel pour moi, tu le sais. »

« … »

« Allez, cesse de penser à tout cela, et profite. »

« Oui maman. »

Emma remonta quelques marches avant de les redescendre un peu plus bruyamment pour signifier son approche. Lorsqu'elle déboula dans le salon, rien ne pouvait laisser présager d'une discussion houleuse entre Regina et son fils. Ce dernier, bien que souriant, semblait un peu triste, tandis que Regina afficha un sourire de façade de politicien chevronné.

« Je ne suis pas en retard ? »

« Absolument pas. Venez-vous asseoir. J'ai oublié de vous demander si vous aviez des préférences alimentaires, des allergies ou un régime spécial. »

« Oh non, j'ai un estomac en béton qui peut supporter autant les plats raffinés que la junk food. »

« C'est… rassurant à savoir… Enfin je crois. » sourit Regina

Emma s'assit en bout de table, Henry à sa droite et Regina en fasse d'Emma, à une table si longue qu'il devait bien y avoir 3mètres entre elles.

« Sacrée salle à manger. »

« Merci. »

Puis le repas commença dans un silence solennel où Emma se délecta d'un poulet comme jamais elle n'en avait mangé. Et à la fin du plat principal, elle laissa aller sa gourmandise et sa satisfaction par un grognement suggestif, qui surprit autant Regina qu'Henry, qui échangèrent un regard et le petit garçon ne put dissimuler un sourire amusé.

« C'était hyper bon, merci encore Regina ! »

La jolie brune se crispa alors : c'était la première fois, semble-t-il, qu'Emma l'appelait par son prénom. Une sensation bizarre la fit frissonner mais elle ne releva pas l'amalgame. Après tout, Emma n'était-elle pas venue pour tisser des liens avec la famille Mills ?

« Maman, je peux amener le dessert ?! »

« Vas-y chéri. »

Henry bondit de sa chaise sous l'œil surpris d'Emma « Et bah, il doit être sacrément bon ce dessert pour qu'il s'y jette comme ça. »

« J'ai fais un tiramisu. » lança simplement Regina, comme si c'était naturel

Emma, pour sa part, écarquilla les yeux et la fixa, incrédule « Bah merde… Vous semblez, genre… à l'aise. Moi si j'arrive à faire des pancakes potables, je suis heureuse. »

« Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas une férue des fourneaux. »

« Disons qu'en tant que célibataire depuis un certain temps, ça n'aide pas à faire des efforts pour le conjoint. »

« Vous n'avez personne dans votre vie ? »

« Hm nope. Je dédie la majorité de mon temps à mon travail. »

« Je vois… Et si Henry venait à vouloir passer plus de temps avec vous ? »

« Je ferais évidemment de la place. » sourit Emma « La majorité de ma vie, j'ai vécu pour moi. Mais Henry… C'est une partie de moi que j'ai laissé de coté trop longtemps. Je crois que c'est la pièce de puzzle qu'il me manquait, peut-être pour me prendre enfin en main, grandir et avancer. »

Regina sourit « Il vaut mieux. Si je dois vous laisser mon fils, je préfère que cela soit à une personne responsable et capable. »

« Me laisser votre fils ? »

« Oui, pour les vacances par exemple. Je connais Henry, et je sais qu'il en a envie. Il a accroché avec vous dès la minute où il vous a vu… »

Emma fronça les sourcils et repensa alors à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Regina et Henry, il lui semblait que le ressenti était tout autre pour le jeune garçon.

« Un problème ? »

« Hm non, je trouve que vous prenez bien la chose. Il faut être franc : beaucoup dans votre situation auraient peur que leur enfant se détourne d'eux… Mais vous, c'est l'inverse. »

« Je vous l'ai dis, je n'agis que dans l'intérêt d'Henry. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Pour quoi d'autre ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Voilàààà ! » lança Henry en revenant avec un plat impressionnant

« Wow, eh bah dis donc… Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié ! »

« Si c'est un compliment, je le prends. » sourit la jolie brune

« S'en est un. » assura Emma

Et lorsque sa cuillère se plongea dans le dessert pour finir dans sa bouche, une fois encore, elle ne put contenir un gémissement de contentement qui, cette fois-ci, gêna plus que nécessaire l'hôte.

Henry réprima un rire mais baissa vite la tête lorsque la gêne de Regina fut captée par son fils. Emma ne se rendit compte de rien et continua à se délecter du dessert.

* * *

Et finalement, la fin du repas signa aussi le moment pour Henry d'aller se coucher. Il embrassa sa mère sur le front et hésita avant de, finalement, ne faire qu'un signe de tête vers Emma.

« Bonne nuit gamin, à demain ! »

« Ouais ! Ca va être génial ! »

Elle sourit et le suivit du regard, monter les escaliers, avant de se tourner vers une Regina déjà en train de débarrasser.

« Je vais vous aider. »

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, vous avez fait de la route, vous devriez vous reposer. »

« Oh ne vous en faites pas, je suis en pleine forme. Et c'est le moins que je puisse faire après un tel repas. »

« Comme vous le souhaitez. »

Emma s'approcha alors et débarrassa les déchets en silence, aux cotés de Regina. Après un certain temps, la jolie brune se tourna vers Emma « Souhaitez-vous un dernier verre ? »

« Pourquoi pas, ça va peut-être m'aider à dormir. » ricana-t-elle

« Insomnie ? »

« Parfois. J'me dis que mon cerveau est actif H24… Heureusement, j'ai besoin de très peu de sommeil. »

« Une chose dont n'a visiblement pas hérité Henry. C'est une vraie marmotte. »

Emma sourit, assise à coté de Regina sur le canapé « Parlez-moi de lui. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« J'en sais rien : est-il un bon élève ? »

« Oui. Il pourrait faire mieux, mais il s'appuie sur ses bases. »

« Hm… A-t-il des allergies ? Des problèmes ? »

« Des problèmes ? » s'insurgea Regina

« Non enfin je veux dire… Moi j'ai une intolérance à certaions fruits par exemple. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, ça a pas changé ma vie mais… j'me demandais si Henry avait quelque chose du genre… »

« Hm… Intolérance au lactose mais dans une moindre mesure. Il n'a aucune allergie, aucun… problème. »

« Il n'a rien alors ? »

Puis Regina comprit soudainement le but de ces questions, et sourit « Il est parfait. »

Emma sourit alors et soupira doucement : elle ne savait rien d'Henry, ni son poids à la naissance, ni s'il avait un quelconque problème, physique ou mental. Lorsqu'elle accoucha, elle sut juste le sexe. Aucun médecin ou infirmière ne lui avaient dit s'il y avait le moindre problème avec son fils : avait-il une bonne taille ? Un bon poids ? De bons réflexes ? Avait-il des tâches de rousseurs ? Ou encore des grains de beauté ? Elle ne savait rien, et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle s'était toujours demandée si son fils était… normal.

« Je, je ne voulais pas… »

« … J'ai saisi. » lança Regina en posant une main amicale sur la cuisse d'Emma

« Oh… Ok, je voulais pas… Enfin… J'ai du mal à me positionner. Je veux dire, vous êtes sa mère, y'a pas de soucis là-dessus mais… moi, suis-je seulement sa génitrice… »

« Vous êtes bien plus que ça sans être sa mère, sa maman. C'est assez compliqué et les subtilités pourraient échapper au plus grand nombre. Il faut être à notre place pour comprendre, du moins, essayer. Car moi-même, je dois bien avouer être perdue parfois. »

« J'imagine qu'Henry doit être perdu… »

« Il sait qui est sa mère, mais… oui, il aimerait connaitre ses origines. Peut-être n'osera-t-il pas vous l'avouer mais, il attend beaucoup de ce séjour. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il aimerait vraiment en apprendre beaucoup sur vous, votre famille. »

« Oh… Mais n'a-t-il pas appris des choses déjà par votre fameux détective. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Je dois avouer que je ne lui ai pas tout dit. J'estimais qu'il y avait des choses que vous préféreriez évoquer avec lui de votre propre chef. »

« Comme ? »

« Votre frère. »

« … »

Sentant la jolie blonde se tendre, Regina exerça une timide pression sur sa cuisse « Vous n'avez nullement d'explication à me fournir… »

« Que savez-vous ? »

« Rien. Je n'ai pas voulu être aussi intrusive. Je pense déjà en savoir beaucoup trop. »

« … »

« Miss Swan, vous ne me devez rien, je vous assure. »

« … »

Sentant le sujet quelque peu tendu, elle changea de direction « Au fait, je ne vous ai pas prévenu mais demain, vous allez être confrontée à une tornade rousse. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ma sœur. »

« Oh… Elle est si terrible que ça ? » gloussa Emma

« Hm, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Disons qu'elle est… Expressive, très expressive. »

« Je vois. »

« Non, je ne crois pas. » ironisa Regina « Elle sait que vous serez là demain. Attendez-vous à une avalanche de questions… Et elle n'est pas très subtile. »

Emma sourit « Merci de l'avertissement. »

« Sa fille et Henry sont très proches. »

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« 8 ans. Le portrait de son père. » sourit Regina avec tendresse

« Dois-je m'attendre à des questions… »

« Oh oui, largement ! » lança Regina en écarquillant les yeux « Et je m'en excuse d'avance. »

« Pas de mal. Mais c'est assez inégal pour le coup. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous aurez des infos supplémentaires sur moi, des infos plus informelles, tandis que moi, je ne sais rien de vous. Après tout, vous êtes la femme qui élève l'enfant que j'ai mis au monde… Certes vous avez une bonne situation, et vous éduquez mon fils comme jamais je n'aurais pu le faire… »

« Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« J'en sais rien… Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ? »

« Est-ce important ? » s'étonna Regina

« Bah vous savez c'est un peu l'impression qu'on a lorsque les parents divorcent et se remettent avec quelqu'un d'autre : on aime bien savoir si le ou la compagne est bien pour notre enfant. »

« C'est… logique. » sourit Regina « Miss Swan… Je ne sais guère votre avis là-dessus mais… Henry pourrait être susceptible d'en parler, et cela viendra forcément sur le tapis grâce à ma sœur… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je suis lesbienne. » Emma ne pipa mot « Si cela est un soucis pour vous… »

« Non, absolument pas. »

« Oh… Tant mieux. »

« Mais ma question tient toujours. » lança Emma en lui envoyant un clin d'œil malicieux

Regina, voyant Emma à l'aise avec le sujet, se détendit quelque peu « Non, je n'ai personne. »

« Ok. »

« Mais j'ai eu. »

« … »

« Ce… C'était avec elle que nous avions décidé d'avoir un enfant. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de FIV, nous avons opté pour l'adoption. Et Henry est entré dans nos vies. »

« Vous étiez heureux ? »

« Très. Storybrooke a ses désavantages mais c'est, malgré ce que l'on peut dire des petites villes, une petite bourgade compatissante et bienveillante. Les habitants me connaissent et connaissent ma famille depuis toujours. Quand j'ai fais mon coming-out, les habitants ont bien mieux accepté ce fait que ma propre mère. »

« C'est… rude. »

« Mais malheureusement vrai. Lorsque j'ai brigué le poste de maire, ma chère mère a toujours dit que mon homosexualité et mon envie d'enfant me freineraient dans mon entreprise. Elle est venue à mon mariage mais n'a fait que de la figuration, pour les convenances. »

« … C'est tellement dommage. »

« Mais c'est ainsi. J'en ai pris mon parti et j'ai vécu avec. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir grandir Henry. Elle est décédée lorsqu'il avait 3 ans, il s'en souvient à peine. »

« Et votre père ? »

« Décédé bien avant cela, d'une crise cardiaque. »

Emma se pinça la lèvre, hésitant à évoquer la disparition de sa femme, mais Regina le sentit et lui sourit « Danielle, c'était ma femme… Danielle aimait Henry comme si elle l'avait elle-même porté. »

« Elle n'est plus là ? »

« Elle est décédée lorsqu'Henry avait 5 ans. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

« J'avoue que je l'ai bien plus mal vécu que lui, il était trop petit. »

« Serait-ce indiscret… »

« Un accident de voiture. Un contre-sens fatal par un homme ivre et l'amour de ma vie m'a été enlevée et moi j'ai gardé cette cicatrice sur le visage. » dit-elle en pointant la petite trace qui lui barrait la lèvre supérieure.

« Henry n'a rien eu ? »

« Non, et heureusement. Je n'aurais pas survécu sans lui. Il a été ma seule raison de vivre durant les mois qui ont suivi. Et encore aujourd'hui, je me bats constamment pour lui, grâce à lui. »

« Et depuis, vous n'avez personne ? »

« Pour être franche, je n'ai pas cherché. Et j'ai peu de temps à consacrer à cela. »

« J'imagine : maman et maire d'une ville… »

« Et malgré votre célibat, vous pensez un jour trouver quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de rencontrer Henry un jour ? »

« Je dois avouer que ma vie amoureuse est aussi chaotique que mon sens du rangement. » gloussa-t-elle « Et pour être franche avec vous, je suis dans le même cas : je m'investie beaucoup, trop, dans mon travail. Et ma vie de célibataire me plait énormément : je sors si je veux, je reste calfeutrée chez moi un week-end si je le souhaite. »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Seriez-vous prête à remettre cela en cause pour Henry ? Je connais mon fils et je sais que s'il souhaite vous voir plus souvent… J'aimerais qu'il évolue dans un environnement sain. »

« Je saurais me remettre en cause et revoir le sens de mes priorités. Croyez-le ou non mais… J'ai souvent pensé à lui : comment passait-il ses anniversaires, a-t-il beaucoup d'amis, est-il un bon élève, quels sont ses hobbies… Parfois je m'imaginais son visage… »

« Et finalement ? »

« Il ressemble à son père. » sourit naturellement Emma

Regina se raidit et se pinça la lèvre inférieure « Je ne sais si cela est un sujet tabou pour vous, mais je me dois de poser la question : aurais-je à m'inquiéter du père ? »

« Non, il est mort il y a quelques années déjà. »

« Oh… Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le soyez pas. A moins que vous ayez à voir avec son alcoolisme et sa vie trépidante et nocturne. Il vivait à 100 à l'heure, bien au-delà des limites possibles. C'est comme ça que je l'ai connu : je volais une voiture qu'il s'apprêtait à voler aussi. Finalement nous avons été les Bonnie et Clyde des temps modernes… Mais à force de bruler la chandelle par les deux bouts…. Il y a perdu des plumes. »

« Serait-ce indiscret… »

« Il est mort lors d'une bagarre dans un bar. Comme d'habitude, il cherchait la petite bête, se pensait invisible… Sauf qu'on ne peut pas vraiment faire le poids face à un motard avec un poignard. Il est mort d'une hémorragie dans l'ambulance. »

« Vous étiez restés proches ? »

« Pas vraiment… On avait juste des amis en commun qui me parlaient de lui. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui m'ont averti de sa mort. » Elle soupira « Vous croyez… Vous croyez que je devrais parler de lui à Henry ? »

« S'il le demande. Et, le connaissant, il le fera. »

« Devrais-je lui dire la vérité sur lui ou édulcorer ? »

« Oh croyez-moi, cacher la vérité ou mentir à Henry n'est jamais bon. Il a cette sorte de sixième sens… »

Emma sourit « Ah… Quelque chose qu'il a hérité de moi je crois. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire

« Bien, miss Swan, il est tard et demain une longue journée nous attend. »

« Oh, parlez-moi de ce festival. Je vais devoir donc chaperonner le groupe d'Henry ? Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Je vais gérer le buffet dans la rue. »

« Vous ne serez pas avec Henry alors ? »

« Pas au début. La quête des bonbons se passe la première partie de soirée, ensuite, une fois les bonbons récoltés, iles enfants rejoignent la fête de quartier. »

« Et il s'y passe quoi ? »

« De la musique, de la nourriture, et l'élection du plus beau costume. »

« Oh… Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je me déguise aussi ! » s'exclama la jolie blonde

« Exact. Avez-vous ce qu'il vous faut ? »

« Hm, j'ai pris un de mes vieux uniformes… Je vais bien pouvoir en faire quelque chose demain. Peut-être avec l'aide d'Henry ? »

« Excellente idée. Je serais prise la majeure partie de la journée, mais plus précisément demain matin. Je tiens à être là lorsque ma sœur va débarquer. »

« Vous appréhendez hein ? » s'amusa Emma

« Un peu. Elle est au courant de la situation et j'entends déjà ses sarcasmes d'ici. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je bosse dans un environnement masculin où les pics et le sexisme sont quotidiens. J'ai réussi à me faire respecter d'eux, je pense que j'arriverai à gérer votre sœur. »

« Si vous le dites. » pouffa de rire Regina

Soudain leur regard se croisa et l'atmosphère devint lourde. Elles perdirent leur sourire et Regina détourna son regard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle fixait bien plus que de rigueur la jolie blonde.

« Bien… »

« … Il est tard oui. »

Elles se levèrent d'un bond et c'est cote à cote qu'elles montèrent jusqu'au premier étage.

« Bonne nuit miss Swan, à demain. »

« Bonne nuit miss Mills. »

Un dernier sourire poli échangé et Emma monta un étage de plus, tandis que Regina disparut derrière sa porte de chambre. Elle resta adossée quelques secondes contre sa porte, se massant le front, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain et de s'asperger le visage d'eau fraiche. Elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir : des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux noisette. Les prochains jours seraient éreintant tant physiquement que mentalement, et l'arrivée de sa sœur se confrontant à Emma n'arrangerait certainement rien. Elle sortit un tube de comprimés de son armoire murale : il lui en faudrait un stock pour les 3 jours à venir, elle en était certaine.

* * *

Emma tomba comme une masse dans son lit, prenant à peine le soin de se déshabillée. Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, c'est les vêtements complètement froissés qu'elle se retrouva. Elle s'effeuilla, encore embuée de sommeil, pour s'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche et de s'injecter, via une eau quasi brûlante, l'énergie nécessaire pour affronter la longue et intense journée promise par Regina.

Et lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle descendit et eu la surprise de voir Henry et Regina, déjà prêts. Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre « Oh euh… Je suis en retard ou quoi ? »

« Non. » gloussa Regina « Je suis une lève-tôt. »

« Et nous on a plein de choses à faire ! » s'enthousiasma Henry

« Bonjour miss Swan. » rétorqua Regina sur un ton de reproche, rappelant gentiment Henry à l'ordre

Il perdit son sourire et baissa légèrement la tête « Bonjour miss Swan. »

« Bonjour à vous deux et, pour note, c'est Emma. Et ça vaut pour vous aussi. » lança-t-elle en regardant Regina

« Oui, bref… Je dois partir, je vous laisse Henry. »

« Quoi Qu… Mais… »

« Pas de panique miss Swan, vous allez essentiellement mettre en place les bonbons et faire vos costumes, n'est-ce pas Henry ? Il n'est pas question de sortir pour l'instant. »

« Entendu. »

« Bien. » Elle fit le tour du comptoir et embrassa son fils sur le front avant d'effacer du coin de sa bouche, une trace de lait chocolaté, de son pouce « Sois sage. »

« Oui maman. »

L'échange était anodin mais il donna quelques papillons dans le ventre à Emma : il était loin le temps où, elle aussi, elle échangeait ce genre de rapport avec sa mère. Elle remarqua à peine le départ de Regina, et soudain, elle se retrouva en tête à tête avec Henry.

« Tu déjeunes pas ? »

« Oh si, si. Alors, quel est le programme ? »

« Comme ma mère l'a dit : on va garnir le chaudron à bonbons et ensuite on choisira nos costumes. Cette année, ma mère n'a pas vraiment eu le temps, mais d'habitude, elle m'en confectionne un et j'arrive toujours dans les 5 ou 3 premiers. »

« Et que gagne-t-on à ce fameux concours ? »

« Pas grand-chose : des bons d'achats, une corbeille de mets made in Storybrooke, ce qui inclut des sardines fraiches, des pâtisseries de chez Granny's et des trucs genre tickets resto… Mais cette année ma mère m'a dit que les lots seraient différents, mais elle m'a rien dit de plus. »

Emma sourit « Ok, alors… Je déjeune et ensuite on s'attèle aux bonbons. »

« C'est parti ! Pancakes ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Le jeune garçon la servit et Emma s'amusa du rôle de « grand garçon » qu'il prit du haut de ses 12 ans. Ils petit déjeunèrent en silence avant qu'Henry ne donne le coup d'envoi pour la préparation de la soirée.

Et tandis qu'ils mettaient dans le chaudron un assortiment de bonbons et chocolats, Emma poussa un peu sa curiosité « Alors, il parait que ta tante va arriver aujourd'hui. »

« Oui… Comme le dit maman : c'est une tornade rousse. »

Emma gloussa « Oui c'est à peu près en ces termes qu'elle la définit. » Henry opina « Elle est si terrible que ça ? Ta mère semblait tendue à l'idée de sa venue… »

« Oh c'est juste qu'elle a peu des bourdes que ma tante pourrait faire ou dire en ta présence. Elle parle souvent plus vite qu'elle ne réfléchit, en tout cas c'est ce que dit ma mère. Moi je l'adore. »

« Et tu as une cousine aussi. »

« Robin oui. On s'entend plutôt bien, même si elle plus jeune. »

Emma sourit « Elle va participer au festival ? »

« Comme tous les ans. Et comme tous les ans, ma mère a peur du costume de ma tante. Elle a l'art et la manière de surprendre son monde. »

« En parlant de costume… »

« Ouais, on devrait se dépêcher. Tu me montres le tien ? »

« Viens ! »

Elle conduisit Henry jusqu'à sa chambre où elle sortit un de ses premiers uniformes, qui avaient changé depuis « Woahh.. Excellent ! On pourrait le customiser pour en faire un truc genre… policier zombie ! »

« Pourquoi pas. Il faudrait quelques coups de ciseaux et du faux sang. »

« Ca on a ! Tu vas déchirer ! »

« Et toi alors ? »

« Oh cette année… je vais me contenter du costume de l'année dernière : c'était un Dracula assez sympa… »

« Tu aurais aimé être quoi ? »

« … »

« Henry ? »

« J'ai vu un costume en ville… Dans une vitrine. Il était génial. »

« Et c'était ? »

« Un chevalier. Genre avec l'armure, le bouclier, l'épée… Il était parfait ! »

Emma le fixa et se leva d'un bond « Montre-le moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« On va voir à quoi il ressemble ! »

« Mais ma mère ne veut pas que je sorte jusqu'à son retour. »

« Tu es avec moi, et si on se dépêche, on pourra revenir ici sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. »

Henry grimaça « Elle va pas apprécier… »

« Laisse. Elle s'en prendra à moi, j'ai le dos large. Allez, plus on attendra, et plus grandes seront nos chances de nous faire pincer. »

Elle se leva alors, attrapa sa veste, et soudain Henry fit de même. Ils sortirent de la demeure et se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Emma « C'est ça ta voiture ? »

« Bah quoi ? Faut pas se fier à la carcasse, elle dépote ma voiture, c'est un vrai bolide. »

« Si tu le dis… » ricana Henry

* * *

Emma n'y connaissant rien à la ville, ne put se fier qu'aux indications d'Henry. Il la conduisit en ville où elle gara sa voiture devant un petit restaurant à la façade joviale et avenante.

« Le Granny's ? »

« Ouais, le meilleur resto de la ville. Miss Lucas est une des meilleures cuisinières de la ville… Enfin, à part ma mère bien sur. »

« Bien sur. » rajouta, amusée, Emma « Attends… Tu as bien dit Lucas ? »

« Yep, pourquoi ? »

« Non… Non, pour rien. » Emma fronça les sourcils en regardant la devanture « J'irais y faire un tour durant mon séjour. »

« Pas de soucis, c'est un incontournable de la ville. Allez viens, je vais te montrer le costume ! »

« Je te suis ! »

Dans la rue, Emma pouvait voir quelques passants, certains la saluant amicalement, d'autres se hâtant le pas à cause du vent d'automne. D'ailleurs, si elle avait su, elle aurait rajouté un pull sous sa veste.

« C'est là ! »

Emma s'arrête devant la devanture d'un magasin qui ressemblait plus à un bazar qu'à une réelle boutique. Ils entrèrent au son d'une clochette qui tinta.

« La ! » lança Henry en se ruant devant un costume de chevalier, d'or et d'argent, tenant fièrement une épée telle Excalibur, et un bouclier sur lequel était gravé un lion.

« Effectivement, il est pas mal… » Elle en fit le tour et vit le prix « Hm… 150$... C'est pas donné. »

« Ouais je sais. J'ai pas osé demander à ma mère… »

« Pourquoi, elle a les moyens non ? »

« Oh oui mais… Elle met un point d'honneur à ce que je porte des costumes originaux… Elle les a toujours fait elle-même. »

« Mais tu l'as dis toi-même, cette année, elle n'a pas pu le faire. »

« C'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé de garder celui de l'année dernière, en réajustant quelques petits trucs. »

« Tu penses qu'elle t'en voudra si tu le prends ? »

« J'ai pas autant de sous… Bien sur j'ai des économies, mais je les garde pour un prochain ordinateur. »

« Je te l'offre. »

« Quoi ? Sérieux ? »

« Ouais… Prends ça comme… Un cadeau de dédommagement pour toutes ces années de retard. »

« Tu me dois rien tu sais. »

« Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu n'as jamais manqué de rien, et que ça sera d'autant plus dur de te trouver quelque chose que tu n'as pas déjà. Alors… Laisse-moi t'offrir ça. » Henry regarda alors avec envie le costume et se mordit la lèvre « Alors, t'en dis quoi ? »

« Ok ! »

« Si t'es pas dans le top 3 avec ça, je n'y comprendrais rien ! » s'amusa la jeune femme.

Et tandis qu'elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir pour payer, un homme d'un certain âge alpagua Henry « Monsieur Mills… Comment allez-vous ? »

« Ah M. Gold ! Très bien. »

L'homme au regard dur et à la stature droite mit tout de suite Emma sur ses gardes « Et qui est ton amie ? » Il se tourna vers Emma « Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir vu auparavant. »

« Oh c'est parce que je ne suis pas d'ici, mais de New-York. Je suis ici pour quelques jours. »

« C'est ma mère ! »

Gold hoqueta de surprise « Ta mère ? Je ne savais pas que Regina avait finalement refait sa vie… »

« Quoi ? On non, rien de tel. Je suis la mère biologique d'Henry, c'est tout. »

Gold fronça alors les sourcils et posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule du jeune garçon « Ah oui ? Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? Regina le sait-elle ? »

Loin d'être offusquée par tant de suspicion, Emma sourit « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'emmener Henry avec moi. J'ai été invitée par les Mills à passer Halloween ici. »

« Je vais mettre le costume dans ton coffre. » lança Henry en prenant les clés des mains de la jeune femme

« Oh… Je vois. Et bien, bienvenue à Storybrooke. Désolé, nous sommes une petite ville dont Henry est littéralement le petit prince. Tout le monde le connait ici, tout le monde apprécie les Mills. »

« J'imagine et je ne vous en veux absolument pas. Mais sachez que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'enlever Henry à miss Mills. Elle est sa mère, je ne suis que la génitrice. »

« Comment vous a-t-il retrouvé ? »

« Par un détective privé si j'ai bien compris. On peut dire qu'ils ont de la suite dans les idées. » gloussa-t-elle

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. A plus tard miss… ? »

« Miss Swan, Emma. »

« A bientôt miss Swan. »

La jolie blonde leva les yeux au ciel : son prénom état-il si moche pour que personne ne veuille le prononcer ?!

Et lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa voiture, Henry était déjà installé à l'avant « On a encore le temps, tu veux un chocolat chaud au Granny's ? Elle y met une pointe de cannelle. »

« Pourquoi pas. Mai pas longtemps. Je n'aimerais pas que ta mère nous tombe dessus. »

« Promis ! »

* * *

Emma se gara juste devant le restaurant et jeta un œil amusé sur la devanture : un petit resto typique de ce genre de ville dont la terrasse était déserte en cette fin Octobre. Malgré tout le porche et les tables étaient parés de leurs plus beaux atours pour Halloween.

« Elle fait les meilleurs pancakes de la ville, mais faut pas le dire à ma mère… »

« Promis. » s'amusa Emma

Ils entrèrent et quelques clients se retournèrent à leur arrivée, mais bien vite, ils retrouvèrent leur plat. Emma se laissa guider par Henry jusqu'à une table libre et une vieille femme à la silhouette ronde, aux cheveux gris coiffés en chignon et aux petites lunettes rondes, s'avança « Henry, que fais-tu ici sans ta mère ? »

« Elle travaille. Emma et moi on est allés me chercher un costume pour ce soir. »

« Emma hm ? »

« Emma Swan, enchantée. » lança la jolie blonde en tendant sa main sur la vieille femme

« Eugenia Lucas, dite Granny pour cette petite ville. »

« Lucas… C'est étrange, je connais une personne qui s'appelle Lucas. C'est plus courant que ce qu'on pense. »

« Peut-être. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de famille. » sourit la vieille femme avant de se tourner vers Henry « Alors, je te sers le classique ? »

« Juste un chocolat cannelle. On fait juste une pause avant de repartir. »

« Et pour vous ? »

« Idem. »

« Très bien je reviens tout de suite. »

« J'ai hâte d'enfiler mon costume ! »

« Dis-moi, tu aurais pas une fille à impressionner toi ? »

« Quoi ? non, non... »

« Ah jeune homme, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi : je sais quand les gens mentent. Et là, tu me mens. »

« Un radar à mensonge ? Intéressant. Est-ce que t'es sûre qu'il marche ? »

« Pourquoi ? Devrais-je savoir quelque chose ?

« … »

« Henry ? »

Le garçon baissa le regard avant que Granny ne revienne avec les deux chocolats. Il mit sa cuillère dans sa tasse « Y'a… Y'a une fille. »

« Oh… Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Ma mère sait pas… Enfin, y'a rien à savoir. C'est juste qu'elle me plait bien… Mais c'est tout. »

« Elle a un nom cette jeune fille ? »

« Grace. »

« C'est un joli prénom. » sourit Emma

« Qui va avec elle. C'est la plus jolie fille du collège. »

« Eh bah… Vais-je la voir ce soir ? »

« Normalement oui. Elle sera dans un autre groupe mais elle est du quartier alors… »

« … On la verra au buffet. »

« C'est ça. »

« On va customiser ta tenue pour qu'elle ne ressemble à aucune autre. »

« Génial ! »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans parler, se délectant d'un chocolat qu'Emma pourrait qualifier de parfait. Puis Henry se dandina sur son siège « Un problème ? »

« Non… »

« Henry… ? »

« C'est juste… Tu sais, c'est toi que je cherchais et j'ai pas pensé que… »

« … Que ? »

« Que j'avais un père aussi. Enfin, j'en ai forcément un… Mais ayant été élevé avec des femmes… J'accorde peu d'importance au coté paternel. Mais… »

« Tu as un père. » sourit Emma « Tu avais un père, il est décédé il y a quelques années. »

« Oh. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas, je le connaissais pas après tout. J'aurais juste voulu savoir si… »

« Si tu lui ressemblais ? Tiens, constate par toi-même. »

Elle sortit de son sac son portefeuille ainsi qu'une photo. Henry la prit et regarda une version plus jeune d'Emma : les cheveux plus longs, des lunettes sur le nez, une silhouette plus fine et moins musclée par des années d'entrainement policier.

« C'est lui ? »

« Baelfire. »

« C'était son nom ?! » s'étonna Henry

« Ouais, ses parents étaient des sortes de hippies… Je l'appelais Bae. »

Henry sourit et fit le contour du visage du jeune homme aux cotés de sa femme « J'ai ses cheveux. »

« Et son regard aussi. Et parfois je le vois dans tes moues boudeuses. Il était très fort pour ça. »

« Ouais… Il… Lui aussi il a fait de la prison ? »

« Ton père était du genre… A vouloir vivre à fond sans se soucier des répercussions. A l'époque je pensais comme lui, mais j'ai été moins maline et je me suis fait prendre. »

« Ouais je sais, le détective nous a dit que tu avais fait de la prison. »

« Un an. Et c'est ce qui a sauvé ma vie. Mais ton père, je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance d'avoir sur sa route quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui le remette en cause. Moi j'ai eu la prison et je t'ai eu toi. »

« Moi ?! »

« Je ne t'ai pas élevé mais je t'ai porté 9 mois. Et si je t'ai donné à l'adoption, ce n'est pas par gaité de cœur. Je l'ai fais parce que je savais que tu n'aurais aucune chance avec moi. Je voulais le meilleur pour toi, et à l'époque, ce n'était pas moi. Si j'avais fais les choses correctement, j'aurais pu t'élever, et c'est dans cette optique que j'ai repris ma vie en main après ça : je ne voulais plus être celle qui était incapable. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune intention de te reprendre à ta mère, mais je serais ravie de faire partie de ta vie. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« Et tu penses que ta mère se positionne où ? »

« HENRY ! »

Emma et le jeune garçon sursautèrent à l'unisson lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix rauque de Regina faire une entrée fracassante dans le restaurant, décrochant presque la petite clochette du mur

« Maman mais… »

Regina se rua sur lui « Je t'avais dis de ne pas sortir ! »

« Maman… »

« Non ! » Elle se tourna vers Emma « Et vous, miss Swan, je vous aurais pensé plus adulte que cela. »

« Regina, écoutez je… »

« C'est miss Mills ! Et il n'y a aucune excuse. Je vous avais dis de rester à la maison. Imaginez ma panique lorsque je suis rentrée et que j'ai trouvé ma demeure déserte. Vous pourriez au moins répondre à votre téléphone ! »

Emma le sortit de sa poche pour constater qu'il était en silencieux « Ah merde… Désolée… »

« Henry, tu viens, on rentre ! »

Le jeune garçon, se sachant en faute, suivit sa mère, suivie de près par Emma qui paya rapidement les chocolats avant de retourner à sa voiture.

« Mon fils est monté là dedans ?! »

« Elle roule très bien ! » s'insurgea Emma

« Henry, dans ma voiture, vite. »

Le garçon s'exécuta sans broncher et Emma se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec Regina « Je vous épargne le laïus de la mère responsable et exemplaire que vous devez être pour Henry, étant donné que vous n'exercez dans ce domaine que depuis peu, mais je vous serez gré de ne pas saboter 12 ans d'éducation au nom d'une quelconque envie de retisser des liens avec lui. Il y a bien des manières de le faire, et aller à l'encontre des règles que j'impose n'est pas la meilleure idée, ni pour lui, ni pour vous, ais-je été assez claire ? »

« Limpide. »

« Miss Swan, si vous bravez mon autorité une nouvelle fois… » elle ne continua pas sa phrase, préférant se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche et détourner le regard en fronçant les sourcil « Ca va ? » s'interrogea Emma

« Je n'avais juste pas besoin de ce stress supplémentaire aujourd'hui. »

« Ecoutez, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de braver votre autorité, ni même marquer des points d'auprès d'Henry ? Je n'ai simplement pas vu le mal. »

« C'est donc encore plus grave. Quand je dis quelque chose, ce n'est pas pour déplaire, mais pour des raisons qui me regarde. Je ne voulais pas que vous sortiez ce matin, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai averti personne de votre venue. »

« Oh… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il se pourrait que…Qu'Henry m'ait déjà présenté. »

« A qui ? »

« Gold ? » lança Emma dans une grimace

Regina soupira « Il fallait que ça soit lui, évidemment. » Elle se massa les tempes comme si elle réfléchissait « Bien… Rentrons. »

« Miss Mills… »

« Nous n'en avons pas fini miss Swan, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me donner plus en spectacle que maintenant. »

Sur ce, elle disparut dans sa voiture, tandis qu'Emma put apercevoir Granny derrière une des fenêtres du restaurant.

« Super… » maugréa-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et de suivre de peu Regina.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se gara, Henry sortit à peine de la Mercedes de Regina « Henry, tu rentres. »

« Attends, je dois récupérer mon costume ! »

« Ton quoi ? »

Emma sortit de sa voiture et ouvrit son coffre afin d'y sortir le gros paquet contenant le costume d'Henry. Ce dernier le prit et passa devant sa mère avant de disparaitre dans la maison, cette dernière, complètement perdue.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? Quel costume ? »

« Oh Henry voulait ce costume de chevalier pour Halloween alors… Il voulait me le montrer, c'est pour ça que nous sommes sortis au départ. »

« … »

« Miss Mills ? Ca va ? »

« Tous les ans c'est moi qui lui fais son costume. »

« Il m'a dit que cette année vous n'avez pas eu le temps… »

« Je comptais customiser un ancien déguisement… »

« Reg… Miss Mills, je suis désolée… »

« Tous les ans, je lui fais. »

« … »

« Les choses changent… » conclut-elle avant de rentrer dans la maison, laissant une Emma hagarde et perplexe.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle se retrouva seule. Henry était déjà dans sa chambre et Regina était invisible. Elle déposa veste et sac dans le vestibule avant de rejoindre la chambre de son fils. Elle toqua doucement avant d'entendre un léger « Entrez. »

« Hey… »

« Hey, regarde, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait mettre une cape ! Ca rajouterait un effet princier, tu crois pas ? » Emma grimaça de gêne, mains dans les poches « Un problème ? »

« Je crois qu'on a vexé ta mère. »

« On aurait pas du sortir c'est vrai mais… »

« … Non, je parle du costume. »

« Oh… »

« Elle l'a mal pris… Et en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu attendre son aval. »

« … »

« Hey, il s'agit pas de le rapporter ou quoique se soit, mais… Si tu dois y faire des modifications, tu devrais te tourner vers elle. Histoire qu'elle ait l'impression qu'elle ait participé un temps soit peu. »

« Hm je vois… T'as raison. Mais et toi ? »

« Moi, j'ai apporté ma part financière, et c'est très bien comme ça. Allez, va la voir. »

« Ok, merci Emma. »

« De rien gamin. »

Henry sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea exactement là où il savait que sa mère était lorsqu'elle était contrariée : dans son bureau. Il toqua doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de voir sa mère, assise dans son canapé, essuyer ses yeux du dos de sa main.

« Maman ? »

« Henry… je… »

Il se précipita et la prit dans ses bras, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme qui referma son étreinte en soupirant d'aise. Les bras de son fils étaient le lieu qu'elle préférait sur cette terre.

« Pardonne-moi maman, on voulait pas aller contre ton avis. On voulait juste… Je sais pas, j'avais envie d'être avec elle un moment. »

« Je sais chéri. » Elle s'écarta pour le fixer « C'est pour cela qu'elle est là non ? » il opina « Tu m'as juste fait peur. »

« Désolé. »

« Alors… Tu as un nouveau costume. »

« Maman, je sais que, pour cette année, c'est difficile alors… Je voulais juste… »

« Changer. »

« Un peu. Tu es triste ? »

« Un peu. » répéta-t-elle dans un léger sourire « Mais c'est la vie. Nous avions une tradition et il faut croire… que tu en as une nouvelle. »

« Maman. On peut cumuler les deux. Tu avais l'habitude de me confectionner mes costumes, cette année est spéciale, sur plusieurs points, tu le sais. Alors, pourquoi ne pas faire un truc spécial aussi ? »

« Et quelle est ton idée ? »

« Emma m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà participé en un sens à l'élaboration de mon costume et que maintenant c'était ton tour d'y ajouter ta touche. »

« Comme ? »

« J'aimerais une cape. »

« Une cape ? De super-héros ? »

« Non. » gloussa-t-il « On a acheté un costume de chevalier. »

« Choix intéressant. »

« Il est trop beau ! Tu veux que je te le montre ? »

« Avec plaisir. Nous avons encore quelques heures avant que ta tante n'arrive. »

« Chouette ! » Il bondit hors du canapé et, avant d'arriver à la porte, se ravisa, fit demi-tour et enlaça une nouvelle fois sa mère « Merci encore maman. »

« Mais ne me refais jamais ça, c'est compris ? »

« Promis ! »

Il quitta le bureau et Regina soupira doucement. Machinalement, elle tritura l'anneau qu'elle portait à son doigt. Les choses changeaient, elle le savait. Elle s'en doutait, comment ne pas y croire ? Le jour où elle décida qu'il fallait entreprendre des recherches pour retrouver la femme qui avait mis au monde Henry, elle avait imaginé que ce jour viendrait : le jour où Emma Swan passerait les frontières du Maine. Elle savait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, les choses seraient différentes.

Seule Emma n'imaginait pas encore l'impact de sa venue ici et les prochaines conséquences. Mai pour l'instant, Regina devait faire face à un tout autre défi : l'arrivée de sa sœur dans les prochaines heures, une épreuve dont elle se serait bien passée.

 **TBC**


	5. Une bonne équipe

**Hello mes loulous !**

 **Je sais, je sais, petite MAJ tardive mais c'est toujours mieux que rien hein :p**

 **Bref, voici un petit chapitre un grain fluffy avec un brin de Zelena dans toute sa splendeur ^^**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Une bonne équipe**

Emma resta enfermée dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de la matinée, Henry lui ayant dit en retournant dans sa chambre que sa mère avait accepté de l'aider à customiser son costume. Elle avait alors décidé de les laisser seuls, pensant qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans ce moment mère-fils.

Alors, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte, elle leva son nez du livre dans lequel elle était plongée « Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir une Regina penaude « Je peux ? »

« Bien sur. »

La jolie brune entra et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit Emma, ses bottes aux pieds, sur le lit

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Hm… Nous allons passer à table, allez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

« Oh bien sur ! » lança la belle blonde en bondissant hors du lit

« Miss Swan, merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« De… D'avoir… De nous avoir laissé du temps. »

« Vous savez, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des traditions familiales auxquelles on tient. Je suis désolée d'avoir bousculé vos habitudes. »

« Nous allons devoir faire avec à présent : vous êtes dans la vie d'Henry, avec vos habitudes, et vos envies aussi. Nous allons devoir apprendre à faire des concessions, à l'image de ce costume, et apprendre à vivre les uns avec les autres. »

« Ca marche pour moi. »

« Alors tant mieux. Venez déjeuner, Henry a hâte de vous montrer son costume. »

« J'ai hâte de le voir ! » sourit Emma

Et tandis qu'elles descendirent les marches, Emma lança « Et vous, vous allez vous déguiser ? »

« Oh, comme tous les ans, j'aimerais mais je n'ai pas le temps. Du coup, je ressors juste une tenue de gala que j'ai réajusté. »

« Réajuster en quoi ? »

« Vous verrez ce soir. » sourit Regina

« Hey Emma, regarde ça ! »

« Wow gamin, tu es magnifique ! »

Henry avait revêtu son armure étincelante, drapé d'une cape pourpre en velours, d'un bouclier incrusté de petits brillants plus vrais que nature et d'une épée presque aussi grande que lui.

« Eh bah, impressionnant madame le maire. »

« Merci. »

« Est-ce que je ressemble à un vrai chevalier ? »

« Il ne te manque plus que le fier destrier pour accompagner ta belle Grace à ton château. »

« Grace ? » s'étonna Regina « Qui est Grace ? »

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure de sa boulette avant de mimer à son fils un timide « désolée ».

« C'est… C'est rien maman, c'est qu'une amie, on est dans la même classe. » grimaça le jeune garçon

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouais, bon je vais chercher la boisson. » dit-il en s'échappant dans la cuisine

« La vache, y'a pas plus gênant que ça… » gloussa Emma mais lorsque Regina la fixa d'un œil noir, elle perdit son sourire

« Vous le saviez ? »

« Oh euh, on en a vaguement parlé ce matin au Granny's… »

« … »

« Hey Reg… Miss Mills, c'est rien. Il a juste un crush sur une fille, c'est normal."

« Il n'a que 12 ans. »

« Il faut bien que ça commence un jour. Et je le sais assez avisé pour ne pas faire de bêtise. C'est bon enfant. Elle lui plait, c'est normal. C'est un assez beau garçon. » sourit-elle

« Il doit se concentrer sur bien d'autres choses… »

« Il n'a que 12 ans. Il est bon élève, c'est un gamin cultivé et réfléchi. Je suis certaine qu'il a toujours fait ce que vous désiriez qu'il fasse. Laissez-le respirer un peu ce môme… C'est Halloween, le jour des enfants. »

« Miss Swan, je vous serais grée de ne pas interférer dans mon éducation. C'est encore _mon_ fils. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Vous ne vous êtes découvert une maternité qu'il n'y a un mois, et vous prétendez me donner des leçons éducatives ? »

« Regina, c'est pas… »

« C'est miss Mills ! » cria-t-elle alors

« Maman ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent alors vers Henry qui tenait dans une main une carafe d'eau et dans l'autre un tas de serviettes.

« Henry… » soupira Regina

« T'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ! Pourquoi faut que tu gâches tout ! » Il posa la carafe sur un comptoir et se rua dans les escaliers pour entendre claquer sa porte de chambre, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

« Je… Je crois que je vais partir, c'était une mauvaise idée. Visiblement c'est encore un peu tôt et… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Nous… Nous devons faire chacune des efforts. Je savais que votre arrivée changerait des choses, je n'étais tout simplement pas encore prête à ce que ça aille si vite. »

« … »

« Désolée. »

« Vous devriez aller le voir. »

« Nous devrions y aller ensemble. »

Emma opina et c'est donc d'un même mouvement qu'elles montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de leur fils.

« Henry ? »

Le jeune garçon était assit à son bureau, essayant visiblement de faire croire qu'il était occupé à lire un quelconque manuel scolaire.

« Henry chéri… Viens là. »

L'adolescent se retourna et eut la surprise de voir sa mère et Emma cote à cote. Il s'avança et se cala entre elles, assis au bord du lit « Je suis… Nous sommes désolées. Nous devons tous nous ajuster à cette nouvelle situation. Nous devons apprendre… »

« … A vivre ensemble. » poursuivit Emma « Tu sais, j'ai vécu la majorité de ma vie seule et depuis un mois j'ai découvert que mon fils était un gamin beau intelligent et qu'il souhaitait me connaitre. J'ai pas encore tous les codes et je suis certaine que ta mère me les apprendra. Je suis novice en la matière… »

« On apprend tous quelque chose aujourd'hui. » sourit Regina « Et je te promets de faire des efforts, tout comme miss Swan. Il y a encore bien des choses à faire, à découvrir… Mais nous n'y arriverons que si tu es là avec nous. Ok ? »

Henry vaqua son regard de sa mère à Emma et sourit « Ok. »

« Bien, alors allons manger avant que ta tante n'arrive. »

Regina échangea un sourire et un regard confiant avec Emma et invita cette dernière et Henry à redescendre et manger un repas qui se passa dans le calme finalement.

« Alors… Cette Grace… »

« Mamannn… » grogna Henry « C'est juste une amie… »

« Je sais, je sais. Elle sera là ce soir ? »

« Pas dans mon groupe si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Sois pas sur la défensive gamin, elle veut juste savoir c'est tout. » tempéra Emma

Regina esquissa un sourire poli et de gratitude à Emma « Elle a raison. Je m'intéresse juste… à toi. »

« Elle est dans ma classe, elle est très jolie… Je suis nul et moche, j'ai donc aucune chance. »

« N'importe quoi ! » lança Emma « Tu es mon fils, tu as certainement hérité, en plus de mon sens du devoir et de mon intellect, un charme incommensurable. »

« Rien que ça ! » s'étonna Regina en gloussant

« Evidemment. N'est-ce pas évident : regardez-le ! »

« Arrêtez… » soupira le jeune garçon « Ca craint… »

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Tu es un beau gosse, plus tard, tu feras des ravages… » mais devant le regard circonspect de Regina, elle rectifia « Oui enfin dans longtemps hein, une fois que tu auras fini tes études, évidemment. »

« Evidemment. » s'amusa Regina

« Ok, stop. »

« Rohhh te vexe pas. »

Mais Henry leva les yeux au ciel en débarrassant la table, laissant Regina et Emma seules. Mais lorsque la jolie blonde vit le regard perdu de Regina, elle se racla la gorge « Hm… ca va ? »

« Je constate juste qu'avec vous il prend moins la mouche sur ce sujet, qu'avec moi. »

« Normal. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Vous êtes sa mère. Moi j'apparais simplement comme la copine sympa, la tante lointaine qui vient de temps en temps avec des cadeaux, juste pour bousculer son quotidien. »

« Et moi ? »

« Vous, vous êtes la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Ce que vous pensez, ce que vous dites, il y donne tellement d'importance que la moindre chose qui le touche… Bah… Il est préoccupé de ce que vous pourriez en dire ou penser. »

« Je vois… Je suis assez… rigide sur ce point. »

« C'est normal, mais vous vous y ferez, vous n'aurez pas le choix : il va continuer de grandir et devenir un beau jeune homme qui plaira aux filles, ou garçons peu importe, et vous ne pourrez rien n'y faire, si ce n'est l'accompagner et le guider vers cette nouvelle étape, car plus que jamais il aura besoin de vous, même s'il n'en a pas conscience. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne vous savais pas si altruiste et philosophe. »

« Je n'ai peut-être pas d'enfant, mais j'ai été à sa place : un ado rebelle, qui veut grandir en s'affranchissant de ses parents… Au final, j'ai fais les mauvais choix, mais je sais qu'Henry ne fera pas de même. Il est assez intelligent et surtout il a un cadre de vie bien plus confortable. »

« Vous pensez au votre, de cadre de vie je veux dire ? »

« Moi c'est différent, j'ai fais les mauvais choix bien trop tôt et les choses ont fait que ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Mes parents étaient aimants mais maladroits. Et moi je n'étais pas patiente. Je ne leur ai pas laissé le temps, j'ai voulu aller trop vite, trop tôt et finalement je suis allée trop loin, sans possibilité de retour à moins d'un faux pas de trop, ce qui a été le cas, et qui m'a conduis à la prison. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que j'ai compris, et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir mes parents à la sortie et nous avons pu réajuster le tir ensemble. Entre temps, mon erreur m'a couté mon enfant… »

« … »

« Mais je suis heureuse parce que je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux pour lui que le cadre que vous lui avez offert et que vous continuerez de lui donner. » sourit Emma « Je regrette beaucoup de choses, et avoir abandonné mon fils en fait parti, mais au final, c'était un mal pour un bien. Il est heureux, c'est le principal. A l'époque je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu, ne serait-ce que lui assurer un quelconque bonheur. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien, c'est sincère. » lança Emma en posant une main amicale sur celle de la jolie brune

Elles échangèrent un sourire et c'est ce moment là que choisit Henry pour revenir. Il vit les mains jointes et l'échange de regard et sourit discrètement avant de se racler la gorge, séparant les jeunes femmes.

« Maman, tu vas remettre ton costume de l'année dernière ? »

« Je pense. Je n'ai guère eu le temps de peaufiner les détails. »

« Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas le temps ? » demanda Emma

« Parce qu'il reste beaucoup de choses à préparer pour ce soir. »

« Je peux peut-être vous décharger de quelques tâches, non ? »

« Allez maman, dis oui ! »

« Je… » Son regard vaqua d'Emma à son fils, puis elle soupira « Très bien. »

« Yes ! Allez, viens Emma, je vais te montrer ce qu'on peut faire avant que Zelena n'arrive. »

Et les deux sortirent de la maison devant une Regina au sourire timide mais quelque peu soulagée. Elle se retira alors dans sa chambre et sortit de son armoire, une longue robe noire et sourit : cette année, elle ferait sensation.

* * *

« Ok, on commence par quoi ? » Henry se tourna vers elle, un air amusé « Quoi ? »

« Tu crois sincèrement qu'il reste quelque chose à faire ? »

Emma regarda autour d'elle et constata, en effet, que tout était déjà prêt : des tonnelles en passant par les décorations de la rue et de chaque maisons.

« Ok, alors pourquoi on est là ? »

« Pour laisser ma mère souffler un peu. Elle doit se reposer un peu. »

« Ah ? »

« Ouais enfin, tu vois : l'arrivée de ma tante, et la soirée à venir… tout ça… »

« Hm…. Ok. Et donc, on fait quoi en attendant ? »

« On peut améliorer la déco de la maison ? »

« Comme des toiles d'araignées supplémentaires ? »

« Ouais et j'avais aussi pensé à rajouter quelques lanternes citrouilles dans l'allée. »

« Allez, c'est parti ! »

* * *

Et finalement, Emma et Henry bossèrent sur la déco extérieure de la demeure au moins trois heures. Et lorsque Regina vinrent les chercher, elle s'extasia de leurs efforts.

« Alors, t'en pense quoi ? » demanda Henry, fébrile du jugement de sa mère

« C'est magnifique, bravo. »

« Emma m'a beaucoup aidé. »

« J'ai cru comprendre oui. » sourit Regina « Félicitations miss Swan. »

« Merci. Et vous, vous avez avancé sur votre costume ? »

« Oui, j'en suis assez satisfaite. »

« Cool ! » s'enthousiasma Henry

« Il commence à faire froid, nous devrions rentrer, Zelena ne va pas tarder. »

« Elles vont dormir ici ? »

« Oui, elles ont une chambre au même étage que vous. »

« J'me rendais pas compte à quel point cette maison était grande. » sourit Emma

Regina sourit alors « Après vous. »

« Maman, on regarde Jack ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Jack ? C'est quoi ? » s'étonna Emma

« C'est _l'Etrange Noel de Monsieur Jack_. Depuis tout petit, Henry a pris l'habitude de l'appeler seulement Jack. C'est une sorte de tradition familiale, comme de regarder le Pôle Express à Noel ou encore Scrooge. »

« Oh super, j'adore ce genre de tradition. » sourit Emma

« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

« Oh euh… C'est familial… »

« Tu fais partie de la famille aussi, hein maman ? »

« Oh euh… Oui, bien sur. »

Emma sourit à Regina « Vous êtes sûre ? Je peux aller dans ma cham… »

« … S'il vous plait, joignez-nous à vous. »

« Ok. »

Henry sourit avant de mettre le DVD dans le lecteur et de venir s'installer entre Emma et Regina qui avaient tenu à se mettre chacune d'un coté de celui-ci. Le film commença alors et le trio se cala pour une heure et demie de visionnage. Mais de temps à autre, le regard d'Emma dévia sur Regina qui semblait concentrée sur le film, plissant de temps en temps les yeux. Emma fronça son regard à sa tour avant de voir Regina se lever et revenir quelques secondes plus tard, des lunettes à large monture noire sur le nez.

Emma resta fixée sur ce nouveau profil et le sérieux qu'apportaient ces lunettes au visage de la jolie brune. Et lorsque cette dernière se tourna vers elle, Emma détourna vivement le regard vers l'écran, n'osant plus la regarder.

Et lorsque le film toucha à sa fin, le moteur d'une voiture se fit entendre et Emma sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé le film.

« Zelena ! » lança Henry en bondissant hors du canapé

« La tornade arrive. » soupira Regina

Et à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que l'on toqua à la porte. Henry ouvrit et soudain une petite blonde lui sauta dans les bras dans un cri strident, tandis qu'une grande rousse fit de même en sautant au cou de Regina, ce qui amusa Emma au plus haut point.

« Hiiiii Henryyyy ! Alors ton costume ! »

« Il est génial, tu vas pas en revenir ! »

« Robin, s'il te plait, les bonnes manières. Sinon ta tante va encore croire que je t'élève à coup de mauvaises manières et jurons. Bonjour sœurette. » sourit une jolie rousse aux yeux verts perçants

« Bonjour à vous deux. »

« Robin, j'te présente Emma, mon autre mère ! »

La petite fille, du haut de ses huit ans, se tourna vers la jolie blonde et lui sourit poliment « Enchantée. »

« Moi de même mademoiselle. »

« Et bien, et bien… Tu ne m'avais pas menti… » murmura Zelena à l'oreille de sa sœur « Ca promet d'être intéressant. » Regina leva les yeux au ciel et Zelena fronça les sourcils « Tu portes tes lunettes, c'est nouveau ? »

« Bien ! Miss Swan, laissez-moi vous présenter ma sœur, Zelena. Zelena, je te présente Emma Swan, la… mère biologique d'Henry. »

« Robin, viens je vais te montrer mon costume ! » lança Henry en prenant la main de sa cousine et en disparaissant en haut des escaliers

« Enchantée miss Swan. Bienvenue dans le Maine. »

« Merci. »

« Alors, l'accueil de ma sœur n'a pas été trop… froid ? »

« Non, au contraire, j'ai rarement été reçue ainsi. »

Zelena haussa un sourcil « Etonnant. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Regina n'est pas du genre très expansive… »

« Zelena stop. Je suppose que tu as de bagages ? »

« Evidemment, mon costume pour ce soir prend deux valises à lui seul. »

« Deux valises ? Vous y avez mis quoi dedans ? Un cheval en kit ? » s'amusa la jolie blonde

« Presque, vous verrez. Je suppose que vous avez-vous-même, prévu un costume ? »

« Henry me l'a demandé oui. »

« Intéressant. Je crois que ça sera l'Halloween le plus intéressant depuis bien des années. »

Regina sourit péniblement et Emma remarqua bien vite sa gêne. Elle n'en prit pas ombrage, sachant que la situation était déjà quelque peu compliquée, elle n'imaginait pas le stress de Regina à ce moment là.

« Les enfants sont partis se préparer, nous devrions faire de même. Zelena tu sais où est votre chambre. »

« Je vais vous aider. » se proposa Emma

« Oh ne vous donnez pas cette peine… »

« Ma chambre est à coté de la votre, y'a pas de mal. »

« Très bien, merci. »

Emma monta alors avec un sac et Zelena, avant de la suivre, se tourna vers sa sœur et lui envoya un pouce levé, comme une approbation. Regina soupira avant, elle-même, de rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

« Elle est jolie. » lança Robin assise sur le bord du lit de son cousin

« Qui ça ? »

La petite blonde leva les yeux au ciel « Ta mère, idiot. »

Henry la fixa alors d'un air incrédule « Huh ? »

« Miss Swan ? Ta mère quoi. »

« Ah oh…. Oui elle l'est. »

« Carrément différente de Regina. »

« C'est clair. »

« Elle est gentille ? »

« Elle est super cool ouais. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on pouvait pas faire plus opposées que ta mère et cette miss Swan. » gloussa la petite

« Ouais. Elles s'entendent bien, enfin… ça peut aller. »

« Elle sait que ta mère est… »

« Gay ? J'en sais rien. Tu crois que ça pourrait changer les choses ? »

« En pire tu veux dire ? »

« Bah… pas forcément. »

La petite plissa les yeux, comme essayant de lire dans le crâne de son cousin « Ca veut dire ? »

« Ca veut rien dire… »

« Bah bien sur… Allez, accouche ! »

« Y'a rien à dire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« La vache, tu mens toujours aussi mal, c'est affligeant. »

« Et toi tu es pathétique à vouloir être plus grande que tu ne l'es du haut de tes 8 ans. »

« Bientôt 9, mais là n'est pas la question. Dis-moi. »

« … »

« Promis, je ne dirais rien ni à ma mère, ni à la tienne. »

« J'en sais rien… Je … C'est juste une impression débile. »

« Quelle impression ? »

« Qu'elles s'entendent bien… Qu'elles pourraient peut-être s'entendre… mieux ? »

Robin le fixa avant d'écarquiller ses grands yeux verts « Oh… Ohhhhh je vois. Tu crois ? »

« J'en sais rien, je sais même pas si Emma est… de ce coté là mais, je sais pas, y'a quelque chose. »

« Curiosité peut-être ? Et pas attirance. »

Henry grogna avant de s'affaler à coté d'elle « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'es plus intelligente que moi ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas je te signale. On a fait des tests. »

« Oh la ferme Einstein. » pouffa Henry

« Pas de ma faute si je suis un génie. »

« Bah voyons… »

« Si tu me laisses seule avec elles dans une pièce, je pourrais te dire direct si y'a quelque chose. »

« T'es certes un génie, mais tu n'es pas mentaliste. »

« Je suis d'une grande perspicacité. »

« Bah voyons… »

« T'aimerais bien ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'il y ait quelque chose ? »

« … »

« Henry ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca servirait à rien. » Il soupira alors et regarda une photo de lui et sa mère sur la plage « Pourquoi souffrir inutilement ? »

Robin fronça les sourcils avant de poser une main réconfortante sur la sienne « Ok preux chevalier, tu me montres ton armure ? »

* * *

Emma ne savait pas en quoi consistait vraiment ce festival. Etait-ce un festival de l'horreur où les costumes devaient rivaliser de frayeur ou était-ce simplement un concours bon enfant où la récolte des bonbons était le principal attrait ?

Dans cette optique, elle ne customisa son uniforme que du strict minimum, de peur de bousculer les convenances des Mills. Ainsi lorsqu'elle descendit jusqu'au salon pour rejoindre un Henry en chevalier à l'armure flamboyante et une Robin en Dorothy du magicien d'Oz, elle eut peur que son uniforme déformé de quelques impacts de balle sanguinolentes ne soient de trop. Mais la réaction des enfants la rassura :

« Wow ! La classe ! »

« C'est un vrai ? » demanda Robin les yeux pétillants

« Oui. Un ancien. Ca fait pas… _too much_ ? »

« Nan, c'est parfait…. Tu aurais même pu pousser un peu plus loin. Mais le maquillage est parfait. »

En effet, Emma s'était blanchit le teint et avait cerné ses yeux de noir et un mince filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle incarnait un parfait policier mort-vivant.

« Chérie, tu es parfaite, comme tous les ans ! » lança Zelena

Emma se tourna et fut surprise du costume de la jolie rousse : elle arborait une robe ultra moulante en cuir, un décolleté pigeonnant, un chapeau assez vintage et surtout, le teint vert.

« Laissez-moi devinez : la sorcière de l'Ouest ? »

« Exact ! »

Emma comprit alors le déguisement de Robin et trouva l'analogie assez sympa. Regina était-elle dans la même idée ? Si Henry incarnait un chevalier, serait-elle en… princesse ? Elle eut bien vite la réponse lorsqu'elle entendit des talons retentirent dans l'escalier.

Et lorsqu'Emma se tourna, elle eut le souffle littéralement coupé. La bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette qui venait de faire son apparition, elle eut presque du mal à reconnaitre Regina Mills, cette femme aux tailleurs stricts, au brushing impeccable, au maquillage discret mais efficace.

« Wow… »

Regina s'approcha vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir souple et moulant, d'un corset bordeaux aux broderies noires serrant sa taille, le tout surmonté qu'une longue veste et de bottes montant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Regina arborait un maquillage aux yeux charbonneux, au rouge à lèvres écarlate et à la coiffure presque excentrique par un chignon déstructuré.

« Miss Swan… Intéressant choix de costume. »

« Le vôtre est… surprenant. » sourit Emma « Vous êtes magnifique. » Henry et Robin échangèrent un regard amusé « Et vous êtes sensée être… »

« Une sorcière. » répondit sobrement la mairesse

« Comme tous les ans. » rétorqua Henry « Tu vois un peu la méchante reine dans Blanche Neige. »

« Un peu oui. »

« Bah voilà. »

Emma se tourna vers Regina et ne put éviter la confrontation avec le décolleté qu'offrait le corset serré sur sa poitrine. Elle eut un mal de chien à détourner le regard, essayant de se focaliser sur autre chose, et comme si Regina s'en était aperçue, elle sourit malicieusement avant de tourner les talons « Bien, Henry, Robin, Ava et Nick ne devraient plus tarder. Miss Swan, vous resterez avec eux. Voici un itinéraire et les lieux où vous pourrez récolter. Ne vous éloignez pas trop et soyez là pour 20h, pour le buffet et l'élection du plus beau costume. »

« Entendu m'dame ! »

Puis l'on toqua à la porte et Regina ouvrit à deux jeunes ados qui, selon toute vraisemblance, étaient Ava et Nick. Henry vint les saluer et les quatre enfants n'attendirent plus qu'Emma.

« Bon, on y va… Bonne… organisation. »

« Bonne récolte miss Swan. »

« Oh attendez moi ! » lança Zelena

Mais devant l'air quasi horrifié de Regina, Emma paniqua « Quoi… Vous venez ? »

« Oh oui, j'en ai marre de ne pas participer. Cette année ça sera différent ! »

« Mais… Mais j'ai besoin de… »

« Oh ma chère sœur, tu fais ça depuis si longtemps, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, et puis… » Elle entoura Emma de son bras « … Je pourrais faire connaissance avec ce nouveau membre de la famille. »

Regina blêmit alors et fut à court de mot. Alors les enfants pressèrent les adultes de se dépêcher et Regina ne put rien faire que de les regarder quitter la maison.

« Mon Dieu… » souffla-t-elle

* * *

Henry et Robin ouvraient la marche, Nick et Ava juste derrière et quelques mètres encore derrière, Emma et Zelena, veillant d'un œil attentif à la troupe devant elles.

« Alors, chère Emma… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Emma ? »

« C'est mon prénom. » sourit la jolie blonde

« Bien… Que pensez-vous de Regina ? »

Emma la fixa, et esquissa un sourire amusé « Bah… C'est… Une très belle femme, classe, distinguée… » Zelena gloussa « Quoi ? »

« Je parlais de la personne, de la mère. »

« Oh… »

« Mais ce point de vue est aussi intéressant. » sourit la rousse incendiaire « Très intéressant. »

« … »

« Bref, alors ? »

« Je crois qu'elle est une meilleure mère que je n'aurais été pour Henry. Elle a été, et est encore, la meilleure chance pour lui. Il a reçu une bonne éducation, il est soigné, il est intelligent… »

« Oui, Regina l'a tant désiré. »

« … »

« Vous a-t-elle parlé de Danielle ? »

Emma sourit « Elle espérait que vous le fassiez. Du coup, elle a prit les devants. »

« Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. » sourit fièrement la jeune femme « C'est attendrissant de voir à quel point elle me connait bien. »

« Il faut croire. »

« Bref, cela ne vous dérange donc pas ? »

« Quoi donc ? Son homosexualité ? Pas le moins du monde. Henry n'en souffre pas et elle ne semble pas marginalisée ici. »

« Oui, elle a eu de la chance, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Regina a beaucoup souffert étant jeune, elle n'a pas eu une jeunesse facile. »

Emma la fixa « Vous n'avez pas été élevée ensemble ? »

« Si. Mais nous l'avons été différemment. Peut-être avez-vous remarqué notre… différence physique. »

« Hm, j'ai pas fait gaffe mais… maintenant que vous le dites… »

« Je suis un accident. Ma mère fréquentait un homme plus âgé et riche. Elle était destinée à l'épouser… Sauf qu'elle est tombée enceinte et qu'il lui a préféré une femme sans… complication. Il l'a quitté et elle s'est retrouvée seule avec un bébé sur les bras non prévu. A l'époque, il était mal vu d'avorter, elle a alors pensé à l'adoption, mais entre temps, elle a réussi à trouver un homme, certes moins riche, mais aisé, qui a bien voulu du… _package mère-fille._ »

« Je vois… »

« Ils se sont mariés très vite, avant qu'elle n'accouche et j'ai porté son nom. Trois ans plus tard, Regina est venue au monde. Même mère, père différent. »

« D'où votre éducation différente ? »

« Ma mère m'a toujours fait sentir qu'à cause de moi, elle était certainement passée à coté d'une belle vie aisée… Du coup, elle a reporté tous ses espoirs sur Regina. »

« … »

« Quelle déception quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle préférait les femmes. Ma mère n'a réellement jamais accepté ce fait. Lorsque Regina lui a présenté Danielle, elle l'a presque reniée. Regina s'est éloignée alors pour finir ses études et vivre sa vie avec sa compagne. Elle n'est revenue qu'à la mort de notre père. Ce dernier a toujours été soumis à notre mère, mais secrètement, il soutenait Regina dans ses choix. Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas définitivement coupé les ponts avec nous. »

« Et vous, vous l'avez soutenu ? »

« Si je suis franche, je dirais… Non. Ma mère a toujours été indifférente envers moi, et portait Regina sur un piédestal. Le jour où ma sœur a fait son coming-out, ma mère l'a repoussé et s'est tournée vers moi. J'étais alors en quête d'attention de sa part, j'étais trop heureuse de l'avoir enfin à mes cotés, même si ce n'était que superficielle. Mais je l'ai toujours admiré, admiré sa force de caractère, ses prises de positions… Elle a mené sa vie comme elle le souhaitait, tandis que je dédiais la mienne à me faire remarquer et aimer de ma mère, des autres. Oui, j'étais jalouse en quelque sorte. »

« Je vois… Elle a vraiment été seule alors… »

« Elle avait Danielle, et ensemble, elles avaient des projets de vie : une belle maison, un chien, des enfants. Après plusieurs inséminations infructueuses, elles se sont tournées vers l'adoption. Notre mère n'a jamais porté de réelles attentions envers Henry. Il l'a d'ailleurs à peine connu. Quand elle est morte, il n'avait que trois ans. »

« Comment Regina l'a pris ? »

« Elle s'est réfugiée dans l'éducation de son fils, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne finisse pas comme notre mère. Elle a veillé à donner une éducation saine et une relation de confiance avec lui, tout ce qu'elle n'a pas eu avec la notre. »

« … »

« Puis Danielle est morte et le monde de Regina s'est effondré. J'ai été là, autant que j'ai pu, un soutien peut-être pour compenser mes absences durant notre jeunesse. »

« C'est compréhensible. »

« Et puis… Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, ayant perdu moi-même mon mari l'année d'avant. »

Emma la fixa et s'arrêta « Pa… Pardon ? »

Zelena sourit tristement « Il était en patrouille avec un collègue. Il s'est retrouvé au milieu d'une risk entre gang. Il a reçu une balle perdue. J'étais enceinte de Robin… Mon plus grand regret aura été de me dire qu'il n'a jamais connu sa fille. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

« Oh même si j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir Regina… Et un an plus tard, c'était Danielle qui nous quittait. Quelle cruelle fatalité n'est-ce pas… C'est aussi pourquoi Robin et Henry sont aussi proches : ils partagent une même tragédie. »

Emma jeta un œil sur le petit groupe qui attendait patiemment des bonbons d'une demeure aux volets jeune pâles.

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à refaire votre vie ? »

Zelena soupira et sourit « Oh si… Mais je suis une femme avec beaucoup d'exigences. Autant que Regina je pense. Nous nous complaisons dans un célibat non forcé mais totalement accepté. Nous avons nos enfants, nous avons nos vies respectives… »

« Je vois… »

« Et vous Emma, parlez-moi de vous ! »

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Avez-vous quelqu'un ? Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant qu'Henry est dans votre vie ? »

« Je compte bien m'investir aussi. Je sais que Regina est sa mère, et il est hors de question pour moi de lui enlever ce rôle. Ils sont fusionnels, ils sont mère et fils. Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre sa place, ni de lui prendre Henry. »

« Alors qu'attendez-vous vraiment ? »

« Mieux le connaitre. Il est quand même une partie de moi, une partie de ma vie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'effacer, je n'ai jamais voulu l'effacer. »

« Hm je vois. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à la première. »

« ? »

« Avez-vous quelqu'un ? »

« Nope, personne. J'ai mon job, c'est bien suffisant. » Sourit-elle en ne cessant de regarder le groupe d'enfants

« Désirez-vous d'autres enfants ? »

« Hm, j'en sais rien. La question se posera quand j'aurais trouvé la bonne personne. »

« L'homme idéal n'existe pas. » gloussa Zelena

« Pas que. » Zelena la fixa alors, un sourcil haussé et, en voyant la jolie blonde ne rien rajouter, elle sourit :

« Je vois… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je vous rappelle que ma sœur est gay. »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

« Et puis, il n'y a pas de mal à aller voir si l'herbe n'est pas plus verte chez le voisin… Ou la voisine. »

« Peut-être. Cela ne m'aidera pas à me poser certainement, mais ça me donne toujours plus de possibilités. »

« Votre métier n'est-il pas non plus un frein ? Je veux dire… Etre policier est un métier à risque. Inconsciemment, peut-être n'avez-vous pas envie de vous investir pour ne pas que la personne souffre si jamais un malheur devait arriver. »

« Peut-être. Le fait est aussi que je suis restée longtemps célibataire et que je me complais dedans. »

« Oui c'est sûr… Pas de compagnon, ou compagne, ces dernières années ? »

« Des aventures sans lendemain mais rien de sérieux. »

« Vous êtes plutôt jolie … »

« … Merci. » pouffa Emma

« Vous semblez réfléchie et sensée… Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas. »

« … »

Elles marchèrent un moment avant que Robin et Henry ne reviennent les bras et les sacs chargés de bonbons, chocolats et autres gourmandises.

« Regarde maman ! »

« Wow, heureusement que j'ai des actions chez mon dentiste ! »

« T'as vu Emma ? » lança fièrement Henry en brandissant son sac plein à craquer

« Ta mère va surement apprécier. » ricana-t-elle

« Tu parles, le temps que je puisse y toucher ou même les manger, ils seront tous périmés. » grinça-t-il

« T'as qu'à me les donner. » sourit Robin

« Compte là-dessus ! »

« Bon, fini les politesses. On retourne à la maison, le buffet doit être prêt, et j'ai hâte que toi et moi soyons sacrées meilleurs duo. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et Henry compléta « y'a des catégories pour le concours de costume : les enfants, les adultes, les duos, les groupes. Oh, et y'a aussi la déco de maison la plus réussie et le plat le plus visuellement dégoutant, celui-là c'est mon préféré. Maman gagne à chaque fois ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Venez, on va être en retard ! » lança Robin

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent tous dans le quartier, ce dernier était plein à craquer de monde. Une scène avait été installée dans le petite parc, des tonnelles offraient une protection pour le buffet, des ballons oranges et noirs flottaient un peu partout, des toiles d'araignées étaient éparpillées sur les arbres, des squelettes, chauves-souris et autres vampires et sorcières se balançaient aux branches, et un fond musical résonnait.

« Wow, c'est génial. » souffla Emma, admirative « On se croirait dans ces téléfilms, vous savez, ceux pour Noel : avec des rues décorées, des habitants jouant le jeu… »

« C'est à peu de chose près ce qu'est Storybrooke. »

« Vous n'habitez pas ici ? »

« Je vis dans une ferme aux abords de la ville. Cette ferme appartenait à mon mari. »

« Miss Swan, Zelena, pile à l'heure ! » lança Regina, toujours apprêtée

« Pile à l'heure ? » s'étonna Emma

« Pour le concours ! »

« Oh… Ok. »

« Venez. »

Emma suivit Regina, fendant la foule, et se retrouvant juste devant la scène aux cotés d'Henry. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire chaleureux, auquel elle répondit, avant de voir Regina monter sur la scène, dans son costume, et prit le micro.

« Bonsoir à tous… Joyeux Halloween. Comme chaque année, la participation des habitants de Storybrooke a fait de ce festival un succès, merci encore. Une nouvelle fois, la collecte des bonbons s'est déroulée sans heurt ni problème, et le buffet est plus que jamais garni. Tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible sans le concours de mes chers concitoyens, leur bénévolat, leur motivation. »

« Elle est douée. » sourit Emma vers Henry

« T'as pas idée. »

« A présent, nous allons décerner les différents prix des concours. Commençons par la maison ayant la plus belle, et la plus originale et effrayante décoration…. Le prix est décerné à… M. Stevenson et son incroyable cimetière plus vrai que nature ! Encore une fois une belle réussite. »

Sous les applaudissements, le vieil homme monta sur scène pour recevoir un panier garni ainsi qu'un chèque. Puis Regina reprit la parole « Nous allons passer aux pâtisseries les plus… horribles qu'il soit ! » La foule gloussa alors « Et le prix est décerné… Oh… A … Moi. »

« Yeah ! » lança Henry « Bien joué maman ! » Henry se tourna vers Emma « Tu verras, sa tarte horrifique aux fraises… C'est un délice en plus d'avoir un visuel horrible ! »

Emma sourit et vint le moment des remises des prix des costumes : le meilleur groupe fut décerné à un groupe de super héros zombie, tandis que le duo fut remis à Zelena et Robin pour la revisite du Magicien d'Oz.

« A présent, nous allons décerner le prix du meilleur costume adulte. Le gagnant est… Miss Luca pour sa revisite de la mère-grand du petit chaperon rouge… visiblement ressortie du ventre du loup. »

La restauratrice monta sur scène avec une arbalète et un maquillage ensanglanté sur le visage pour récupérer, à son tour, son prix. Puis Regina annonça la dernière catégorie : le meilleur costume enfant. Emma sentit Henry se tendre, attendant fébrilement les résultats. Et lorsque la voix de Regina annonça « Henry Mills » comme heureux gagnant pour son costume du flamboyant chevalier, il laissa tout d'abord un souffle de soulagement s'échapper, avant de monter sur scène, entre fierté et timidité pour recevoir une corbeille garni de jeux en tout genre, d'un pass dans un célèbre parc d'attraction et de chocolats.

« Wow… ! Merci maman. »

« Ce n'est pas moi, mais ce sont les habitants qui t'ont élu. »

« Emma a bien fait de me l'acheter et toi de me l'avoir costumisé. Une bonne équipe hein ! »

Regina sourit et ne put que lancer un furtif regard vers Emma qui applaudissait fièrement en affichant un large sourire. La jolie brune sourit aussi et rejoignit sa sœur et sa nièce dans la foule « Bien… Je suppose que tu es libre pour faire faire le tour du propriétaire à Emma. » lança la belle rousse

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Et bien parce que c'et toi qui l'as invité, il serait quand même d'usage que ce soit toi qui lui fasses découvrir la ville dans laquelle tu l'as amené. »

« C'est Henry qui en a voulu ainsi, pas moi. »

« Oh s'il te plait, Emma Swan est ce qui t'est arrivé de plus excitant dans ta vie ces 7 dernières années. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que Danielle… »

« Danielle est partie, Regina. »

« … »

« Ton fils a besoin de toi, plus que jamais. Il a besoin d'une mère qui soit là, présente pour lui. »

Regina gloussa « Avant de balayer devant ma porte, fais-le chez toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Robin est mort depuis 8 ans… Et tu n'as toujours pas osé offrir un père à ta fille… N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'elle aussi avait besoin de ça ? »

« … »

Regina soupira « Nos situations sont différentes Zelena, et tu le sais. Mon fils… Je… J'ai peur Lena… »

La belle rousse la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux « Je suis là, tu le sais, je serais toujours là. Cette épreuve est la plus grosse que tu n'es jamais eu à affronter : te confronter à la mère biologique de ton fils, tu fais pas les choses à moitié. »

Emma assista à cet échange et ne put que s'interroger face à l'air grave qu'arborait à ce moment là, Regina.

« Hey Emma, on rentre ? J'ai hâte de trier les chocolats ! »

« Ouais… On devrait prévenir ta mère ? »

« J'y vais. » Le jeune garçon s'éloigna et se posta entre sa mère et sa tante « Un problème ? » dit-il en voyant sa mère au bord des larmes

« Non, juste…. Journée éprouvante. »

« Hm… Emma et moi on va rentrer pour trier les bonbons. »

« Bonne idée, j'arrive dès que j'ai fini ici. »

« Je vais vous rejoindre. » lança Zelena « Je suppose que Robin veut aussi compter sa collecte. » Elle se tourna vers sa sœur et l'embrassa sur la joue « A tout à l'heure. »

Regina opina avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front.

* * *

Henry et Robin s'affalèrent dans le salon, près de la cheminée, déversant leurs bonbons et chocolats récoltés sur le sol « Génial ! » s'extasia la petite fille

« Je vais me changer, si je porte cette robe plus longtemps, je vais tomber d'asphyxie. » lança Zelena

« Je vais faire de même : ce maquillage me gratte. »

Et lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'air triste et presque défaitiste de Regina : sa soirée n'avait-elle pas été réussie ? Avait-elle reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ? Ou était-ce simplement sa présence qui, finalement, la pesait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle se démaquilla et avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, on toqua à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle eut la surprise de voir Zelena en pyjama à rayures « Désolée de vous déranger. Juste pour vous dire de vous mettre… A l'aise. J'ai envoyé les enfants se changer aussi. »

« Oh euh… merci ? »

Zelena sourit « Une soirée pyjama est tellement plus chaleureuse, non ? »

« Oui. » sourit Emma

« Alors on vous attend ! »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Zelena avait déjà disparu. Elle referma sa porte et s'engouffra dans sa cabine de douche une fois déshabillée. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se glissa dans une tenue pour dormir confortable : large pantalon à carreaux et un T-shirt d'ACDC blanc. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval puis descendit.

Elle suivit les rires et se retrouva dans le salon, Robin, Henry et Zelena assis par terre, près de la large cheminée, comptant leur trésor.

« Je t'échange les ours en chocolat contre des sucres d'orge. » lança Robin

« Ok. Si tu me donnes une sucette au coca, j'te donne celle à la fraise. »

« Deal. »

« Hey, j'peux avoir quelque chose moi aussi ? » sourit Emma en s'asseyant près de son fils

« Tu aimes quoi ? »

« Hm… Le caramel. »

« Tiens. »

Il lui tendit une barre chocolatée avec un biscuit recouvert de caramel « Hm, ce sont mes préférés ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Mais on ne devrait pas attendre de manger avec Regina ? »

Zelena pouffa de rire « oh ma chère, ma sœur n'est pas prête d'arriver. »

« Mais pourtant, elle a dit… »

« Oui, elle dit ça tous les ans, mais à chaque fois, elle revient si tard que je vais me coucher avant qu'elle ne revienne. »

« Oh… »

« Déçue ? » sourit Zelena

« Oui, enfin non. Je pensais qu'on passerait la soirée tous ensemble. »

« Combien de temps restez-vous ? »

« Trois jours. »

« Ca vous laisse encore du temps pour passer des soirées avec ma sœur. »

Le sous-entendu de la jolie rousse ne manqua pas à Emma qui ne pipa mot, préférant jeter un regard vers Henry qui ne sembla pas retenir l'allusion. Zelena sourit malicieusement : décidément, ces quelques jours seraient très intéressants.

* * *

Et Henry n'avait pas eu tort : Tandis que lui et Robin partirent se coucher, Regina était toujours aux abonnés absents. Zelena et elle dinèrent les restes du midi, en veillant à en laisser à Regina, puis elles se posèrent sur le canapé, un verre de vin chacune, Emma regardant les flammes danser dans l'âtre.

« Alors, racontez-moi la vie à New-York. Est-ce si différent ? »

« Sérieusement ? Ca n'a rien à voir. Déjà… On ne s'endort pas ici avec le son des sirènes des flics ou des ambulances… » Zelena gloussa « Et puis, New-York n'est pas appelée la ville anonyme pour rien. Ici, tout le monde se connait, c'est limite flippant d'ailleurs. Mais à New-York… On passe inaperçu. »

« Et c'est ce qui vous plait ? Etre invisible ? »

« Disons que, moins on me remarque, mieux je me porte. Peut-être une déformation de jeunesse. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah vous savez : les vols, être discrets, rapides… Tout ça quoi… »

« Ohh je vois. Et cet homme, le père d'Henry, comment était-il ? »

« Un fonceur, une tête brulée. Un brin arrogant, un regard malicieux. Parfois je crois le revoir dans les mimiques d'Henry. »

« En espérant qu'il ne prenne pas le même chemin. »

« Y'a peu de chance. Leur histoire diffère : Henry a la chance de grandir dans un bon cadre, il est aimé, bien éduqué. »

« J'ai l'impression que vous viviez une relation conflictuelle avec vos parents vous-même, je me trompe ? »

« Conflictuelle… Si encore ce n'était que ça. Ca s'est arrangé après ma sortie de prison, parce que ça m'a remis les idées en place, mais avant ça, j'étais, on peut le dire, une vraie tête de con : je pensais tout savoir, avoir tout vécu, tout vu… Du haut de mes 16 ans. »

« Comment cela a-t-il débuté ? Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est venu crescendo ou juste un matin en se levant ? »

« C'est… compliqué. »

Sentant le sujet sensible, Zelena ne poussa pas plus loin, et pourtant l'envie d'en savoir plus la titillait au plus haut point.

« Hm… Je vois. »

« Vraiment ? Oh oui… Le fameux détective… » soupira, amusée, Emma

« Pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs, ma sœur s'est bien gardée de me divulguer quoique se soit sur vous qui dépasse le cadre de « mère biologique de mon fils ». Et je n'ai pas cherché non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi dire « Je vois » ? »

Zelena haussa les épaules « C'était juste… prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai. Mais ce n'était pas loyal, je vous l'accorde. »

« Je… Je pourrais vous en parler mais… »

« … Mais vous gardez cela pour Regina, je comprends… »

« Non, non enfin… »

« Vous ne me devez rien, mais il est clair que si ce sujet vous tient à cœur, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous le partagiez avec elle. Vous seriez surprise des choses qu'elle pourrait vous révéler. » sourit Zelena

« Vous m'en avez déjà beaucoup dit… Peut-être trop. »

« C'était avant tout pour que vous compreniez ma sœur. C'est une personne assez complexe et finalement peu sociable. Elle a du mal à s'ouvrir… Et je pense que vous êtes pareilles. Qui l'aurait cru ? Je veux dire : regardez vous, regardez la. Il n'y a pas plus différentes et pourtant, vous êtes semblables sur bien des points. Vous devriez prendre le temps de parler. »

« Demain surement. » sourit Emma

« Demain surement. » répéta Zelena « Bon. Nous avons eu une rude journée. Nous devrions aller nous coucher. »

« Je… Je vais rester ici, un peu. »

« Si vous espérez voir Regina, vous pouvez toujours attendre. »

« J'aime juste les feux de cheminée. » sourit Emma

« Bien. Alors à demain. »

Zelena se leva et quitta le salon, laissant Emma qui se mit en tailleur sur le canapé, fixant les flammes dansantes, l'hypnotisant presque. Elle soupira avant de repenser à toute cette journée. Elle piqua quelques chocolats laissés par les enfants sur la table basse, avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, le regard toujours fixé sur le feu… mais bientôt le sommeil la rattrapa et elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Et lorsque Regina rentra une heure plus tard, cette dernière se dirigea vers la petite lampe restée allumée. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Emma allongée sur le canapé, profondément endormie. Elle sourit alors et mit sur elle un plaid. Elle la fixa quelques instants avant de monter dans sa chambre. Emma bougea quelques peu, serrant contre elle ce plaid chaud et confortable.

 **TBC**


	6. Le balai

**Hello guys, what's up ?**

 **Bon bon bon... Voici un petit chapitre tout fluffy et sans prise de tête pour bien finir ce WE !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Le balai**

Le réveil d'Emma se fit au son des pas d'Henry dévalant les escaliers, et à l'odeur de pancakes. Elle s'étira, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et lorsqu'elle entendit Henry et Robin se chamailler dans la cuisine, elle se leva, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

« Hm… Bonjour ? »

« Oh miss Swan. Vous voilà enfin. J'espère que les enfants ne vous ont pas réveillé. Ils sont particulièrement pé-nibles ! » lança-t-elle en tapant le dos de la main de son fils avec sa cuillère en bois, tandis que ce dernier cherchait à chiper un pancake.

« C'est parce que demain on va…. A _Partyland_ ! » lança Henry, excité

« Ah oui ?! » s'étonna Emma

« Bah ouais. C'est un des prix que j'ai reçu pour mon costume tu sais ? »

« Oh oui, je vois, je me souviens. Vous allez bien vous amuser, ça va être fun. »

« J'espère bien, car tu viens avec nous. »

Il y eu un silence plombant avant qu'Emma n'arrive à balbutier une réponse audible « Je euh… moi ? Mais… Euh… Vous devriez y aller en famille. »

« C'est ce qu'on va faire. Et donc, tu es évidemment la bienvenue. »

Emma se tourna légèrement vers Regina pour voir sa réaction : cette dernière semblait pas être contre, mais avait le visage fermé, le regard fixé sur la poêle.

« Oh euh Henry… »

« Allez, dis oui ! De toute manière, tu vas pas rester ici toute seule. »

Emma se raidit alors, coincée, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis la voix rauque de Regina retentit « Miss Swan, vous êtes la bienvenue. » Emma se tourna vers elle « Henry souhaiterait vraiment que vous veniez. »

 _Mais vous, que souhaitez-vous_ … pensa Emma. Elle soupira et finit par lâcher un « Ok, ok. »

« YES ! Ca va être trop bien ! On pourrait partir super tôt demain matin et même manger sur place le soir, t'en pense quoi maman ? »

« Oui, c'est à voir. »

Emma ne sut quoi dire : Regina ne semblait ni ennuyée ni enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle vienne. Mais ne voulant pas créer de tension, elle devrait parler de cette sortie avec Regina au plus vite.

« Hey les mômes, je vais vous tuer, vous le savez ça ? » lança une Zelena grognon, sa crinière rousse en bataille

« On va à _Partyland_ demain ! » lança Robin

« Hm je ne crois pas non. »

« Mais maman ! » chouina Robin

« Chérie… »

« Mais… »

« Zelena, si tu ne veux pas venir, nous pouvons emmener Robin sans toi. » sourit Regina

« Oh la ferme Gina ! » argua la belle rousse

Et devant ce langage peut familier chez les Mills, Henry, Robin et Emma fixèrent Zelena, entre amusement et choc.

« Excuse-moi ? » lança avec dédain et menace Regina

« Okay, euh Robin viens, on va s'habiller. »

« Ouais, ça vaut mieux. » soupira la petite qui ne tarda pas à suivre son cousin, laissant les trois jeunes femmes dans la cuisine dans une atmosphère aussi tendue qu'avant un match de boxe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça et encore moins devant Henry ! »

« Respire Regina, et sors-toi ce balai du fondement, bonté divine. » souffla Zelena « Sérieusement, tu es tellement coincée. »

« Et toi, visiblement, beaucoup moins. »

« Euh, bon je vais monter aussi. » lança Emma qui sentait que les tensions fraternelles devaient le rester.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'Emma était déjà en haut des escaliers

« Merci bien ! » argua-t-elle « Elle va me prendre pour une femme rigide. »

« Parce que tu te soucies de ce qu'elle peut penser de toi maintenant ? Intéressant. »

« Rien à voir. Il s'agit simplement de faire bonne impression. »

« Bien sur. »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir avec nous ? »

« Parce qu'il serait grand temps que tu tisses des liens avec cette femme. Et que cela ne pourra pas se faire si on est dans vos pattes. »

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'elle et moi nous nous rapprochions ?! »

« Y'a rien de sexuel là dedans, rassure-toi. »

« Je le voyais absolument comme ça. »

« Bref, tu dois arrêter de tourner autour du pot. »

« Nous avons encore le temps de… »

« Non Regina, nous n'avons plus le temps ! » lança la jolie rousse

« … »

« Emma s'en va dans deux jours et qui sait quand elle pourra revenir ou Henry la visiter. Regina, elle est venue jusqu'ici… »

« … Pour Henry, et c'est le principal. »

« Mais Henry n'est qu'une partie de l'équation. Et tu sais très bien qu'il ne sera serein que lorsqu'il sera sûr d'avoir ton aval. Et pour ça, vous devez le convaincre. Et, logiquement, vous devez passer du temps ensemble, tisser des liens, l'inviter dans votre cercle. Ca ne se fera pas s'il y a constamment des gens autour ou que tu rentres à des heures indécentes le soir. »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

« Oui, tes obligations de mairesse… Mais tu as aussi des obligations envers ton fils. »

« … »

« Alors pour l'amour du ciel, va avec elle et votre fils dans ce parc, passez une belle journée. Et décontracte-toi. »

Regina allait protester mais elle baissa soudain les épaules et soupira « J'ai peur Zelena. »

« Et c'est normal. »

« Le temps passe et… »

« … Et tu l'as trouvé. Et ce que nous attendions est arrivé : il tisse des liens avec elle. Tu sais que j'aurais adoré qu'il en soi autrement mais… Les choses sont ainsi et je suis certaine qu'il sera très bien avec elle, avec vous deux. »

Regina sourit tristement et prit sa sœur dans ses bras qu'elle serra si fort qu'elle pouvait sentir les muscles de cette dernière rouler sous ses doigts.

« Bien, maintenant, on va passer une belle journée ensemble en ville et nous partirons en fin de journée. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

« Et Robin ? »

« Oh lorsque je lui donnerai un indice sur le cadeau qu'elle risque de recevoir pour Noel, elle oubliera bien vite ce parc. »

« Un indice ? »

Zelena sourit et aboya doucement en mimant les oreilles d'un chien avec ses doigts

« Oh je vois… »

« Bon, allons nous préparer. Oh oh ! Tu veux qu'on fasse une sortie en fanfare ? Genre tu me cries dessus bla bla bla ? »

« Tu es complètement atteinte… » leva les yeux au ciel Regina

* * *

Emma fut surprise de voir Regina toquer à sa porte et l'inviter à rejoindre la troupe pour une sortie familiale en ville. Elle ne refusa évidemment pas, excitée à l'idée de parcourir cette petite ville atypique.

Et ses attentes furent comblées : sur Maine Street, des réminiscences d'Halloween persistaient mais on pouvait déjà sentir l'hiver approcher et la période de Noel s'installer doucement.

« Vous connaissez déjà le Granny's. » lança Regina « Miss Lucas tient aussi le Bed and Breakfast juste à coté. »

« Oui j'ai cru comprendre. » sourit Emma

« Ah elle fait les meilleures pancakes à la banane de la ville ! » lança Zelena mais devant l'air accusateur de sa sœur, elle rectifia « Enfin après les tiens bien sur."

« Oui, je préfère cela. Bref… »

« A la période de Noel, On dresse un immense sapin dans le parc et on l'illumine le 1er Décembre. Tu verras, c'est génial. »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard presque gêné au sous-entendu que soulevait cette phrase, mais aucune n'osa protester ou reprendre le jeune garçon, et la balade continua près de l'eau, sur la plage.

« Tu n'as pas froid Henry ? » demanda Regina

« Non, pas du tout. Hey Emma, viens je vais te montrer la cabane que j'ai faite avec Robin ! »

« Je… J'arrive ! Excusez-moi. » lança Emma en se tournant vers les sœurs Mills avant de partir en direction d'une cabane faite avec du bois mort. Cabane peu sûre mais qui semblait ravir Robin et Henry

« Voici notre château ! »

« Ca craint un peu non ? »

« Ma mère voulait le détruire mais je lui ai supplié de pas le faire. Elle disait que c'était pas sécurisé. »

« Ta mère t'enfermerait dans une bulle si elle pouvait. » gloussa Robin

« Ouais, moi au moins j'ai l'impression qu'elle tient à moi. »

« Hey ! C'est pas parce que ma mère n'est pas sur mon dos tout le temps, qu'elle ne tient pas à moi, elle est juste… moins coincée que la tienne. »

« Elle est pas coincée ! » argua Henry, mais devant l'air amusé de Robin et Emma, il capitula « Ouais bon ok… On peut dire qu'elle a un balai dans le c… »

« Okayyyy stop. Je suis pas vraiment au courant de ce truc éducatif, mais je pense sincèrement que ce genre de phrase, et de mot, peuvent être évitée, ok ? »

« Ok, désolé. » Henry jeta un œil vers sa mère qui discutait un peu plus loin, puis il fixa Emma

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… »

Mais Robin ne connaissait que trop bien son cousin et lorsqu'elle décida de faire la course avec lui au bord de la plage, décrétant que le dernier devrait payer une crêpe à l'autre, Emma se retrouva seule près du château.

« Hey, doucement ! Doucement ! » lança Henry, essoufflé « Ca va pas non ? »

« Alors, crache le morceau. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« On me l'a fait pas à moi. Je suis Robin Mills. Alors ? »

« … »

« Je peux peut-être parler de tes doutes et questionnements à ta mère… »

« Ok, ok. » soupira-t-il « T'es vraiment la digne fille de ta mère. »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. » sourit d'un sourire sadique la petite blonde « Alors ? »

« Rien je… » Il jeta un œil vers Emma qui venait de rejoindre sa mère et sa tante « J'me disais que… Tu penserais quoi de ma mère avec elle ? »

« C'est-à-dire _avec elle_ ? »

« Bah tu vois… »

« Oh… Genre « _ensemble »_ c'est ça ? » Henry opina « Bah j'en sais rien… J'veux dire, c'est pas parce que ta mère est gay que forcément toutes les femmes le sont. En plus, elles se connaissent à peine, et j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit l'amour au premier regard si tu veux mon avis… »

« Mouais… »

« Tu m'as demandé ce que j'en pense, si tu aimes pas la réponse, fallait pas demander. »

« Pour qu'elles se connaissent mieux, ça c'est pas un problème… Pour le reste… »

« Faudrait qu'Emma joue dans la même cour que ta mère… Et ça c'est pas gagné. Ou alors ta mère est si douée qu'elle fait en sorte qu'Emma finisse par aller… dans sa cour. » sourit Robin

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… »

« Tu vas passer une journée entière avec elles dans un parc d'attraction, tu auras pleins d'occasions de pousser ta chance. » gloussa la petite

« Ouais… ma chance… » soupira-t-il en fixant sa mère et Emma côte à côte au bord de l'eau. Il sourit alors puis le perdit bien vite : si la chance avait été avec lui dès le début, ils ne seraient certainement pas dans cette situation.

* * *

« S'il te plait maman, allez, s'il te plait. »

« Nous pourrions tout aussi bien en boire un à la maison, gratuitement et bien meilleur. »

« Oh Regina, ne fais pas ta pince. Tu adores le chocolat de Granny. »

Regina fusilla sa sœur du regard, se sentant assez seule face à tous ces yeux braqués sur elle et empli d'espoir, d'envie et d'attente.

« Très bien, très bien ! » lança-t-elle en levant les bras en guise de reddition

Emma se posta près de la jeune femme et lui donna un coup d'épaule « Moi je préfère le votre, de chocolat. » sourit-elle

« Oh euh… merci… » balbutia Regina, prise au dépourvu

« Mais de rien. Allez venez, sinon je crois que votre fils va attaquer une des tables à coups de dents. »

Regina pouffa alors et suivit Emma à l'intérieur. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne, au grand soulagement de la jolie brune qui voulait éviter les regards de travers et les messes basse curieux. Tous les 5 s'assirent à une table : Zelena et Robin d'un coté, tandis qu'Henry se débrouilla pour faire en sorte qu'Emma et Regina se retrouvent l'une à coté de l'autre.

Granny arriva et prit leur commande : crêpe pour tout le monde, agrémenté avec une boisson chaude : café pour Zelena et Regina, chocolat pour les enfants et Emma.

« Hm c'est délicieux… » gémit Emma « Un régal. »

« Tu verras, maman sait en faire des meilleurs. »

« Oh mais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. »

Les joues de Regina rosirent quelque peu avant que Zelena ne suspecte quelque chose entre Henry et ses deux mères.

Et ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous et qu'elle et sa fille furent sur le point de repartir chez elles.

Elle prit le garçon à part « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes toi ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh, on ne me la fait pas à moi… Alors ? »

Henry sourit en imaginant que Robin avait eu exactement la même réaction quelques heures plus tôt « Peut-être que si ma mère et Emma étaient plus proches, les choses seraient plus simples. »

« Hm je vois. »

« Et ? Tu vas m'en empêcher ? »

« Non. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver à ta mère. » Henry sourit alors « Mais ça serait aussi la chose la plus horrible pour Emma, tu ne crois pas ? » Henry perdit bien vite son sourire et baissa la tête « Mais… » Il la fixa de nouveau « Ne vaut-il pas mieux y gouter un peu que pas du tout ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice « Elle m'en voudra à mort quand elle saura… »

« Dans un premier temps. Ensuite, tu auras besoin d'elle et elle sera là. »

Il sourit tristement avant de sentir du mouvement derrière lui « Des cachoteries tous les deux ? » lança Regina légèrement

« Exactement. Et tout cela restera entre mon neveu et moi. Et je nierai toutes implications le cas échéant. A bientôt sœurette, on se tient au courant pour Thanksgiving et surtout Noel, j'ai l'impression que cette année, il sera excitant ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Bah voyons… »

Elles s'embrassèrent et s'étreignirent avant que la jolie rousse et sa fille ne grimpent dans leur voiture et ne disparaissent au détour d'un carrefour. Regina soupira lourdement et plissa les yeux.

« Un problème ? »

« Oh non… Une petite migraine… Comme à chaque fois que ma sœur quitte cette maison. Vous ne vous en êtes peut-être pas rendu compte mais… avoir ma sœur dans les parages demande beaucoup de self-control et… de calmants par la suite. »

Emma gloussa « Ouais j'image. C'était pareil avec mon frère… » Elle se figea alors et Regina la fixa

« Miss Swan ? Ca va ? »

« Oui, je … Désolée… J'ai pas l'habitude de parler de lui… C'est juste… Ca fait… bizarre. »

Regina posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras « Rentrons au chaud. Je vais préparer le repas. »

« Maman, on peut se faire une soirée DVD ou jeu vidéo ! »

« Je suis une pro à Call Of Duty ! »

« Mon fils n'a pas l'âge pour ce genre de jeux. » s'offusqua Regina

« Ok alors, Mario Kart ? »

Henry sourit « Je vais t'écraser ! »

« Henry ! »

« Façon de parler maman. » sourit-il « Tu viens ? »

« Ta mère a peut-être besoin de moi, non ? »

Regina lui sourit et dodelina de la tête « Allez-y, je m'occupe du reste. »

« Sûre ? »

« Sûre. »

« Ok… Allez gamin, je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! » dit-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé, attrapant une manette, suivie par Henry. A cette vision, le cœur de Regina sursauta dans sa poitrine : des liens commençaient à se tisser entre eux, et c'était pour le mieux. La suite n'en serait que plus simple, du moins l'espérait-elle.

* * *

Tandis que Regina donnait une dernière touche au dessert, elle sentit une présence derrière elle « De l'aide ? Henry en a marre que je le batte sans cesse. Il a décidé que nous terminerions la soirée devant Harry Potter. » dit-elle en approchant

Elle sursauta à peine, lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle d'Emma sur sa nuque, elle ne se retourna même pas « Non, tout va bien. »

« Quoi de prévu au menu ? »

Emma surplomba la jeune femme pour regarder au dessus de son épaule « Un simple saumon et riz. En dessert, des chaussons aux pommes, les préférés d'Henry. »

« Va vraiment falloir que je prenne des cours de cuisine. J'veux dire : si Henry veut venir parfois me voir à New-York, va falloir que je lui offre au moins le même standing de nourriture qu'ici. » Emma vit le visage de Regina se fermer « Hey, un souci ? »

Elle se recula lorsque Regina se tourna pour lui faire face « Rien, c'est juste.. »

« Ok, j'ai été un peu vite c'est ça ? Je parlais des probables visites d'Henry mais, évidemment, je n'irais jamais contre votre avis. »

« Non, non, c'est très bien que vous envisagiez de multiples visites dans le futur. Je suis certaine qu'Henry y pense aussi. »

« Vous serez évidemment, chaudement invitée à le suivre. »

Regina sourit avant de retourner à ses fourneaux « J'aurais aimé mais… Si l'on veut que ça marche, je vais devoir apprendre à le laisser voler de ses propres ailes… vers vous. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et s'approcha alors « Et si j'ai pas envie de le faire seule ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Regina, regardez-moi. » La jolie brune s'exécuta, passant sur le fait qu'Emma venait de l'appeler par son prénom, et essaya de soutenir son regard « Y'a un truc qui cloche, je ne sais pas quoi encore, mais je finirais par le découvrir, après tout je suis flic non ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Non pas que cette arrivée dans ma vie ne me fasse pas plaisir, mais je me demande si le timing est dû au hasard. »

« Miss Swan… »

« Par pitié, je m'appelle Emma. Em-ma. Est-ce si moche que ça pour que vous ne vouliez pas le prononcer hm ? » Regina détourna le regard en esquissant un timide sourire « Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire qu'il faut qu'Henry et moi nous nous rapprochions, mais en même temps, vous gardez une distance entre nous deux, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que seul Henry compte. »

« C'est faux. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Je voulais attendre que nous soyons seules pour en parler mais… Maintenant qu'on est là, toutes les deux. » Emma s'approcha un peu plus, coinçant Regina entre elle et le comptoir « Dites-moi miss Mills, qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? Pourquoi s'attacher tant à ce qu'Henry et moi nous connections. »

« C'est… C'est aussi votre fils. »

« Certes. Je crois surtout qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas. Je vous l'ai dis : je sais quand les gens me mentent, et par déformation professionnelle, je lis assez bien le langage du corps, et votre langage est particulièrement troublant. »

« Voyez-vous ça ? »

« Vous vous cachez derrière votre cuisine, vous vous cachez derrière votre sœur, derrière votre fils même. Vous mettez de la distance pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison. Vous savez, si vous n'êtes pas franche avec moi, pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Pourquoi devrais-je m'investir dans une relation mère-fils ? Vous savez bien des choses sur moi, mais moi j'en sais très peu sur vous. J'en sais à peine ce que votre fils et votre sœur m'en ont laissé entendre. J'aurais aimé l'apprendre de votre bouche. Vous êtes bien trop mystérieuse, de quoi avez-vous peur ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… »

« Avez-vous peur de moi ? »

« De vous ? »

« J'en sais rien… Peut-être que »… Elle s'approcha encore et encore « Je vous impressionne ? ou… » elle posa chacune de ses mains sur le comptoir, emprisonnant Regina entre ses bras sans la toucher pour autant

« Ou ? »

« Ou je vous plais. » sourit-elle malicieusement

A ces mots, Regina se figea, fronça les sourcils et envoyant un regard noir à la jeune femme. Elle la poussa violemment afin que cette dernière ne la libère puis elle attrapa le plat de salade qu'elle mit entre elles, comme un bouclier afin qu'Emma n'approche plus.

« Vous êtes ridicule. »

« Je ne suis pas votre genre ? » Regina ne répondit pas, affichant un visage neutre « Ok, c'est de bonne guerre. Vous n'êtes pas le mien non plus. » gloussa-t-elle

« A table ! » lança-t-elle en lui passant devant

Emma la regarda s'éloigner et plissa les yeux, comme pour essayer de décrypter l'attitude de Regina. N'importe qui aurait hurlé au scandale, ou même l'aurait chassé. Mais Regina n'avait rien fait de tout cela, comme si… comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de la mettre dehors. Etait-ce Henry ? Ou autre chose ?

Elle ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin lorsqu'elle entendit Henry l'appeler pour se mettre à table. Durant le repas Henry ne put que sentir la tension entre les deux femmes, et encore pus lorsqu'ils se mirent tous les trois devant un DVD. Regina semblait dans la lune, prêtant à peine attention au film, tandis qu'Emma ne cessait de jeter de discrets regards vers elle, perdant peu à peu le fil de l'histoire.

« Bon, je vais me coucher. »

« J'arrive chéri. » lança Regina

« Laissez, je vais débarrasser. » annonça Emma tout sourire

Regina l'en remercia par un rapide signe de tête avant de monter rejoindre son fils qui était déjà sous sa couette.

« Il se passe quoi entre vous ? Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Non rien, c'est juste… »

« Maman, ne fais pas tout foirer. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Et pourquoi sous-entends tu que ce soit de mon fait ? »

« Sérieusement ? »

« … »

« Ecoute, demain on va passer une super journée et j'ai pas envie de vous voir vous éviter. Je veux qu'on passe un bon moment, ensemble. »

« Je sais Henry. »

« Alors quoique tu ais fais… excusez-toi et allez vous coucher en bons termes, ok ? »

Regina lui ébouriffa les cheveux « Depuis quand es-tu devenu si grand ? »

« J'ai pas le choix, hein ? »

Regina afficha un air aussi fier que triste et l'embrassa sur le front « Elle aurait été si fière de toi. »

« Je sais. Je l'aimais maman, tu sais. »

« Je n'en doute pas chéri. Je l'aime… L'aimais aussi. »

« Tu crois qu'elle ne dirait rien si… »

« Si ? »

« Si je laissais entrer Emma dans ma vie, je veux dire… en tant que maman. »

« Elle aurait voulu pour toi le meilleur. Elle voulait te savoir heureux, c'était son but. »

« Et pour toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu crois qu'elle voudrait que tu sois de nouveau heureuse… Avec quelqu'un ? »

Regina sourit « Peut-être. Mais moi, c'est différent, tu le sais. »

« Parfois on pense que c'est loin, alors que parfois c'est sous notre nez. »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Henry… »

« On sait jamais, non ? »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire non, elle aurait voulu lui dire de redescendre de son nuage, mais elle n'avait pas à cœur de le contredire, alors elle soupira et lui sourit « Bonne nuit Henry. »

« Demain, ça sera une super journée, hein ? »

« Oui, une super journée. »

* * *

Et lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle eut la surprise de voir la table débarrassée, et la vaisselle séchant sur l'égouttoir. Emma avait-elle pris la mouche et s'était-elle réfugiée dans sa chambre ? Tandis qu'elle allait monter, elle aperçut la lampe près de la cheminée, allumée, comme la veille. Elle sourit alors et en s'approchant, elle vit Emma, allongée sur le coté, les yeux fixés sur le feu.

« La chambre d'amis est-elle si désagréable pour que vous préfériez le canapé ? »

Emma se redressa vivement alors et se frotta les yeux « Hm non, non. C'est juste que… J'adore les feux de cheminée. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais des terreurs nocturnes, mes parents avaient une immense cheminée. Je me faufilais hors de ma chambre pour me mettre devant. Je m'y endormais souvent. Mes parents n'étaient plus surpris de m'y voir endormie le lendemain matin. » sourit-elle

« Ils n'ont pas posé de questions ? » demanda Regina en venant s'asseoir près d'elle

« Non. Ca leur a posé un problème pour déposer les cadeaux à Noel. » rigola-t-elle

« Hm je vois. »

« … »

« … »

« Miss Mills, je voulais m'excuser. » Regina se tendit « Je n'aurais jamais du faire ce que j'ai fais et dire ce que j'ai dis. Je suis parfois rentre-dedans et je ne prends pas toujours des pincettes. Déformation professionnelle avec des interrogatoires parfois musclés face à des… »

« Des ? »

« Des brutes épaisses et bornées. »

Regina esquissa un sourire sadique « Je ne sais quoi penser : est-ce une bonne chose ? »

« Vous êtes bornée, ça y'a pas à dire… »

Regina gloussa « Je tenais aussi à m'excuser. Vous aviez raison, je mettais de la distance entre nous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai toujours mis Henry en premier. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique je fasse, je n'ai toujours eu à cœur qu'à mettre Henry en premier. Alors, quand il a commencé à vouloir des informations sur vous, j'ai eu peur de le perdre. Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait : vous. »

« … »

« Puis, il est apparu qu'après les recherches, vous… vous aviez un réel lien avec Henry, dès les premières minutes, et ça m'a rendu encore plus craintive. »

« Je vous l'ai dis, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous voler Henry. Vous êtes sa mère, je ne renierais jamais cela. A présent, la seule envie que j'ai est de faire partie de sa vie, autant qu'il le veuille. »

« Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Si, après la première rencontre, il avait voulu s'arrêter là ? »

« Et bien, j'aurais eu au moins la satisfaction de me dire qu'il a grandi dans un bon foyer, aimant et sain et qu'il a une mère géniale. La mère idéale que je n'aurais jamais pu être. »

« Cela peut s'arranger. » sourit Regina

« Vous m'aiderez ? »

La jolie brune plongea ses yeux noisette dans l'émeraude de ceux d'Emma et lui sourit « Oui, avec plaisir. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, encore une fois. »

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai souvent, bien trop souvent, eu l'habitude que l'on ne cherche pas plus loin que ce que je cherchais à afficher en public. Dès lors que l'on essaie de gratter sous le vernis, je me braque et mets en avant mon statut de mairesse, mon autorité… »

« Mais là… »

« Mais là, il y a vous. » sourit-elle « Et le fait que vous soyez si peu impressionnée par _Regina Mills_ , à tendance à m'ébranler. »

« Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur, vraiment. »

« Je sais. » Regina fixa alors le feu « Il est tard, nous devrions aller dormir, si nous voulons nous lever tôt. »

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

Elles montèrent ensemble et se séparèrent tandis que Regina s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre « Oh miss Mills ! » lança Emma

« Oui ? »

« J'ai menti… En quelque sorte. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Vous auriez pu être mon genre. » sourit-elle avant de monter les escaliers et disparaitre.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire, repensant à cette soudaine promiscuité dans la cuisine. Elle frissonna mais dégagea bien vite cette idée de la tête. Elle préféra tourner son esprit sur la journée à venir. Une nouvelle étape, une nouvelle épreuve.

* * *

Emma fut réveillée par de rapides «bang » à sa porte de chambre. Elle grogna avant de regarder sa montre : il était à peine 8h du matin.

« Sérieusement… »

« Emma ! Emma, réveille-toi, on va bientôt partir ! »

C'était la voix d'Henry qui résonnait comme un écho dans son crane encore embrumé de sommeil. Elle se leva péniblement et s'étira tandis que son fils entra « Emma ? »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

« Maman a préparé le petit-déjeuner. »

Il referma la porte et Emma tiqua à cette phrase, qui pouvait paraitre commune pour certains, mais qui résonna pour la jolie blonde comme une mélodie douce et agréable. Oui, elle pourrait s'habituer à ce genre de réveil. Elle aurait pu…

Alors quand elle descendit et qu'elle trouva Regina et Henry déjà prêts, déjeunant ensemble et se tournant d'un même mouvement vers elle en affichant un large sourire, le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Bonjour miss Swan. »

« Bonjour. »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Très bien. Alors, ca y est : on est parti ? »

« Ouais ! » s'enthousiasma le jeune garçon « J'ai vu qu'il y avait près de 15 manèges à sensation différents : des montagnes russes, des grand 8… Ca va être génial. Je vais chercher mon sac ! »

Et tandis que le garçon s'évapora, Emma gloussa « Il ne tient plus en place. »

« Il faut dire que rares ont été les fois où j'ai pu le conduire dans ce genre d'endroit. J'ai préparé quelques sandwichs et pris des boissons, je pense que nous aurons de quoi faire. Pour le soir, j'ai promis à Henry que nous dinerions sur place. Il veut absolument manger dans ce restaurant… le Blue Lagoon je crois. »

Emma ne l'écoutait déjà plus, préférant la scruter de la tête au pied « Vous comptez y aller habiller comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » lança-t-elle en écartant les bras et en se regardant elle-même

« Non mais… Passe encore le tailleur… mais les talons ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? On va piétiner et rester debout un moment, vous allez morfler. »

« J'ai l'habitude de les porter. »

« Ouais, comme vous voulez… » ricana Emma « Bon je vais m'habiller… »

Et alors qu'Emma disparut, Regina se rendit dans le vestibule et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle soupira alors

« Un problème maman ? »

« Henry, comment est ma tenue ? »

« Bah… Comme d'habitude, tu es classe. Pourquoi ? »

Regina grimaça « Je reviens ! »

« Mais maman, on va être en retard ! » grogna Henry

« J'en ai pour quelques minutes à peine ! » cria Regina tout en montant les marches.

* * *

« Ok ! Je suis prête à affronter les grands 8 ! » lança Emma en rejoignant Henry dans l'entrée « Ta mère est où ? »

« Je suis là. »

Henry et Emma se retournèrent en même temps et restèrent bouche bée en voyant la jolie brune descendre les escaliers, vêtue d'un jean, de basket blanche, d'un pull à grosses mailles écru, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute.

« Okkk… Vous êtes… »

« Je suis ? »

La jolie brune se posta juste devant Emma, qui la toisa sans discrétion de haut en bas « Vous êtes… différente. »

« Je prends cela comme un compliment. »

« Vous pouvez. » sourit Emma

« On y va ? » s'impatienta le garçon

Les deux mères échangèrent un regard complice et amusé avant de monter dans la Mercedes de Regina pour une heure de route durant laquelle Emma et Regina n'échangèrent quasiment rien. Seul Henry posait des tas de questions à Emma : avait-elle déjà été dans ce genre de parc ? Ce qu'elle préférait ? Ce dont elle avait peur ? Et Regina ne pipa mot, comme si elle emmagasinait les informations données par Emma pour s'en servir plus tard.

Et lorsque le parc fut en vue, Henry fut presque intenable, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emma « Allez Regina, détendez-vous. »

« Je suis détendue. »

« Ah bah ça à l'air… » pouffa Emma

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

« Absolument pas. » lança Emma « On dirait juste un poisson hors de l'eau. »

« … »

« Allez, détendez-vous, on va passer une belle journée bien fraiche ! Le soleil est même avec nous aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en prenant Regina par les épaules en la conduisant vers l'entrée.

Et dès qu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, les yeux d'Henry pétillèrent « On devrait faire ça… Oh et puis ça ! Maman, regarde un peu ça ! »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excité. » s'étonna Regina

« C'est normal. Alors, par quoi on commence ? »

« Un grand 8 ! » lança Henry

« C'est parti. On y va ? » demanda Emma en se tournant vers une Regina quelque peu réticente « Regina ? »

La jolie brune tiqua encore sur le fait qu'Emma venait de l'appeler par son prénom, mais cette fois-ci elle ne passa pas à coté « C'est miss Mills. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Bah voyons… Bon bah on se retrouve après ! »

Emma rejoignit son fils et Regina resta aux portes de l'attraction, préférant passer son tour. Au moins de 30 minutes, ils revinrent, décoiffés mais visiblement heureux.

« Alors, comment s'était ? »

« T'aurais du venir, c'était génial ! » lança Henry

« La prochaine peut-être. »

« Ok, faisons un truc moins violent. Pourquoi pas celui-ci ? » Emma montra du doigt un manège en bois, une montagne russe, sur le thème des pirates.

« Ouais ! »

« Regina ? »

La jolie brune fusilla du regard la jolie blonde « Miss Swan, je vous ai dis… »

« C'est Emma. Vous disiez ne plus vouloir mettre de distance entre nous, commencez par m'appeler par mon prénom, et laissez moi vous appelez par le votre. Et sortez-vous ce balai ! »

« Miss Swan ! » s'insurgea Regina

« Miss Mills ! » lança la jeune femme sur le même ton

Et quand Henry les entendit hausser le ton, il se tourna vers elles « Un problème ? »

Emma et Regina se tournèrent vers lui « Aucun mon chéri. » assura Regina

« Ok, on y va ? » s'impatienta-t-il

« C'est parti ! » lança Emma, puis elle se tourna vers Regina « Rendez-vous dans 20minutes ! Oh et… si vous cherchez votre balai, je sais où il est. » conclut-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Regina se raidit, serrant les poings. Emma et Henry s'engouffrèrent alors dans la file d'attente « Ca va être cool ! »

« Tu l'as dis gamin. »

« Ou est ma mère ? »

« Oh je crois que c'est pas trop son tru… »

« Excusez-moi… » Emma se tourna et vit Regina batailler pour les rejoindre en se faufilant dans la foule « Ah vous voilà ! »

« Ravie que vous vous joigniez enfin à nous. » sourit Emma

« Oui… »

Emma savait pertinemment que cette situation n'était pas des plus confortables pour Regina, et elle se réjouissait par avance du stress dans lequel était plongée la jeune femme. Et ce fut encore plus flagrant à mesure que la file s'attente d'amenuisait et qu'ils se rapprochaient des wagons.

« Ca va ? »

« Bien sur ! » s'offusqua Regina dans un dernier sursaut de fierté

« Super. » sourit Emma

Et lorsque ce fut à leur tour de monter dans les wagons, Emma s'assit aux cotés de Regina « Respirez, tout ira bien. »

« … »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne « Tout ira bien. » lui assura Emma

Et avant même que Regina ne puisse réponde, le train démarra. Et si le cœur de Regina fut mis à rude épreuve, c'est son corps qui morfla : secoué dans tous les sens, elle agrippa ses mains à la barre de sécurité lui comprimant les cuisses, signe qu'elle ne pourrait s'envoler ailleurs.

Elle aurait voulu hurler mais rien ne sortit. Les images défilaient comme si on accélérait un film durant plusieurs minutes. Elle pensa que cela dura une éternité, mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes et à peine eut-elle poussé un soupir que le manège s'arrêta.

« Ca va ? » demanda Emma

Et tandis que Regina allait lui répondre avec véhémence, elle se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard réellement inquiet, et sa colère s'apaisa aussi vite que ce manège défila.

« Oui. »

« C'était troooooppp bien ! »

Emma aida Regina à descendre en lui serrant la main et elle lui sourit « Bravo madame le maire. »

Regina enleva sa main et la poussa de son épaule « Très drôle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » s'empressa de dire Henry

« On pourrait se poser un peu non ? »

« Ok. »

C'est d'un même pas qu'ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant toujours sur le thème des pirates tout en bois et en filets de pêche, et autres poissons suspendus au plafond.

« Cool ! On peut commander un chocolat chaud ? »

« Très bien. »

Emma regarda Regina se détendre un peu, mais cette dernière semblait pâle « Regina ça va ? »

« Hm ? Oui, juste peu l'habitude de sortir ainsi. »

« Il va falloir en prendre l'habitude. » sourit Emma

« Semble-t-il. » sourit Regina

« C'est cool, j'adore cette journée ! »

« Oui moi aussi gamin, moi aussi. » lança la jolie blonde en jetant un regard vers une Regina qui semblait sereine mais dont le regard semblait absent par moment. Emma aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qui se tramait dans son crâne à ce moment exact.

Et lorsque leur petit intermède culinaire se termina, Henry repartit à l'assaut des manèges, s'alliant à Emma pour quelques manèges à sensations tandis que Regina passa son tour. Ils alternèrent avec quelques attractions bien moins tumultueuses, puis vint le déjeuner qu'ils prirent sur le pouce dans le parc, et le reste de la journée, Emma nota les efforts de Regina pour s'investir dans les manèges.

« Il est tard Henry. »

« Allez, encore une dernière, s'il te plait ! »

Regina avait du mal à dire non à son fils, encore plus lorsqu'elle avait pu assister à une telle journée où les rires et les sourires étaient de mises, ce qui avait été plutôt rare ces derniers temps. Alors lorsqu'il la regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, Regina n'eut pas le cœur à le contrarier et à terminer cette journée par une note négative.

« Ok. »

« Yes ! Il nous reste le Jolly Roger à faire ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Emma, curieuse

« Une montagne russe, tu pourras la faire avec nous maman, hein ? »

« Allez Regina, pour la dernière. »

« Entendu, ensuite nous irons manger. »

* * *

Si Regina avait eu la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblait le Jolly Rger, jamais elle n'aurait accepté. Mais imaginant le regard ironique d'Emma sur elle si elle faisait machine arrière maintenant, elle ne pipa mot. Ce manège était en fait une imbrication de plusieurs étages. Les wagons semblaient filer si vite qu'on les voyait à peine passer. Elle blêmit alors mais ne voulant pas perdre la face devant Emma, elle garda la tête haute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise dans le wagon, encore une fois aux cotés d'Emma.

« Ca va ? »

Regina se tourna vers elle et sourit « Oui. »

Et elle le pensa vraiment à cet instant précis, car lorsqu'Emma posa sa main sur la sienne, elle se sentit pousser un courage dont elle ignorait l'existence.

Alors, quand le train en forme de bateau pirate partit, son cœur s'arrêta un instant, mais cette fois-ci, elle prit le parti d'ouvrir les yeux, et les poumons, respirant à pleine bouffée. Elle sourit même en sentant les picotements dans son ventre à chaque descente, à chaque virage. Le vent froid lui brulait presque les joues, les oreilles, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Le froid mordait aussi ses mains qui agrippaient la barre de sécurité. Elle aurait voulu crier mais là encore aucun ne sortit si ce n'était des éclats de rire, comme jamais elle n'en avait eu auparavant. Les cheveux malmenés par le vent, elle se laissa littéralement porter par les mouvements, laissant parfois sa tête balloter de gauche à droite.

Et elle fut presque déçue lorsque le train s'arrêta. Elle fut sortie de son euphorie par la main d'Emma qui toucha son épaule. Regina se leva alors et sortit du wagon. Et après quelques pas, sa tête bourdonna et le monde autour d'elle se troubla et se mit à tourner comme une toupie frénétique.

« Regina ? Regina ? »

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle entendit de la bouche d'Emma, comme un écho, avait de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur un lit dans une pièce ressemblant à une cale d'un navire. Elle regarda à sa gauche et vit Henry « Maman ! »

Le jeune garçon, visiblement secoué, avait les larmes aux yeux « Henry… »

« Merde Regina, vous nous avez foutu une sacré trouille ! »

Elle se tourna vers sa droite et vit une Emma au teint blême « Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Vous vous êtes évanouie en sortant du train, littéralement tombée dans les pommes. »

« Ah vous voilà réveillée ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Un homme portant un costume sobre de pirate mais ayant un bandeau au bras d'une crois rouge signifiant qu'il était des secours, s'approcha.

« Je… Mieux ? Enfin je crois… Je me sens… molle. »

« Les manèges à sensation ce n'est pas votre truc je suppose. » sourit-il « Rien de grave en soi, je pense que vous avez juste fais une chute de tension. Avez-vous mangé ? »

« Pas… Pas avant ce midi. »

« Hm, pas sûr que le combo manège à sensation + jeûne soit la meilleure solution. »

« On avait l'intention d'aller manger… » s'excusa presque Emma « J'ai insisté pour qu'on fasse un dernier manège… Désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, j'aurais du mieux manger avant de partir. »

« Bien, je ne vois aucune raison de vous garder ici. Votre tension est revenue à la normale, vous avez repris des couleurs. »

« Très bien. Désolée encore pour le dérangement… »

« Nous sommes là pour ça. »

Et lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les trois, Emma proposa d'aller manger, ce qu'accepta avec plaisir Regina. Mais sur la route menant au dit restaurant, Henry était quelques mètres devant elles, marchant en trainant les pieds.

« Je crois qu'il a eu peur… » lança Emma

« Hm ? Oh… »

« Vous devriez aller le rassurer. »

Regina opina avant qu'Emma ne leur laisse quelques mètres d'intimité. Regina prit son fils par les épaules « Hey… »

« Hey… »

« Désolée. »

« Non c'est moi qui dois m'excuser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On aurait jamais du venir… »

« Henry. » Regina s'arrêta et fixa son fils « Je ne regretterai jamais cette journée. »

« Vrai ? »

« Evidemment. Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où j'ai tant ris. »

« Mais t'es tombée dans les pommes… »

Emma regardait l'échange entre Regina et Henry. La discussion semblait sérieuse au vu de l'air fermé d'Henry et du ton que semblait prendre Regina. Elle fronça les sourcils et fut prise d'une envie irrépressible d'écouter leur conversation. Ces deux là avaient une relation et un lien très fort… Un lien qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais avec Henry, du moins pas à ce niveau.

« J'aurais du manger avant. Ta vieille mère n'a plus l'habitude des attractions à sensations fortes ! » dit-elle en serrant son fils dans ses bras « Je t'en prie, ne t'en veux pas pour cela. J'ai passé une magnifique journée. »

« Avec Emma aussi ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Euh… Oui ? »

Henry sourit « Alors c'est bien. »

« Henry ? »

« Quoi ? »

Ils se fixèrent puis Regina soupira « Non, rien. Allons manger. »

* * *

Emma n'avait pas reparlé de la discussion, estimant que cela ne la regardait pas vraiment. Et lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, la discussion tourna essentiellement autour de la journée passée : les différents manèges, les parades, l'ambiance… Puis ils divaguèrent sur la veille, avec Halloween. Et finalement, Henry se lança, pensant que le timing était son atout.

« Et pour Thanksgiving maman fait toujours une dinde aux marrons et légumes. Elle est réputée dans toute la région ! »

« N'exagère pas. » lança Regina, presque gênée

« Mais si ! Tu verras Emma ! »

La jolie blonde se figea alors et regarda nerveusement Regina qui semblait tout aussi surprise « Henry… »

« Quoi ? » dit-il innocemment

Mai Regina n'était pas dupe : ses multiples allusions à Emma et le fait qu'elle se sentait bien parmi eux, puis le repas de Thanksgiving mit sur le tapis… C'était le plus gros appel du pied que son fils pouvait faire.

« Ca serait cool non ?! »

« Miss Swan a certainement prévu quelque chose ce jour-là. »

« A vrai dire… non. » rétorqua Emma

« Ah ! » s'enthousiasma Henry

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas demandé de congés pour cette période. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Regina qui la fixa, incrédule « Vous comptez travailler pour Thanksgiving ? »

« La parade de Thanksgiving est, avec les récents événements, un lieu à haut risque. On est tous réquisitionné pour la sécurité du public. »

« Oh je vois… »

Henry semblait plus que déçu et ce sentiment fit naitre un pincement au cœur d'Emma. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Emma venait de créer la première déception dans le regard de son fils, et cela la déchirait, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Et Regina le remarqua.

Le retour se fit en silence et Henry ne tarda pas à aller se coucher prétextant une rude journée et une irrépressible fatigue. Bien sur, Regina ne fut pas dupe et lorsqu'elle alla border son fils, elle le prit à parti « Henry… »

« Hm ? »

« Ne lui en veux pas. »

« … »

« Tu dois aussi comprendre qu'elle a une vie en dehors. »

« Je sais… »

« Et qu'elle a un métier qui lui demande de la présence, même lors des jours tels que Thanksgiving. »

« Je sais… »

« Alors, si tu sais, tu ne lui en veux pas ? »

« … »

« Henry ? »

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là… »

« Il y aura d'autres occasions. »

« Oui mais… »

« Henry, je sais. »

Le jeune garçon se redressa « A Noel alors ? »

Regina grogna « Henry… »

« S'il te plait ! »

« Très bien, je lui demanderai. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il se peut qu'elle veuille passer ses fêtes avec sa famille. »

« Mais on est sa famille aussi ! »

Regina se figea et hésita entre sourire ou clore la discussion « Henry, c'est plus compliqué que ça… »

Le visage fermé, il soupira lourdement avant de fixer sa mère « Ok, ok… Désolé. »

Regina lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue et de l'embrasser sur le front « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi maman. »

* * *

Comme si elle s'en doutait, lorsque Regina redescendit, elle trouva Emma, blottie dans le canapé, devant une cheminée éteinte.

« Ne me dites pas que vous adorez regarder les flammes. » ironisa la jolie brune

Emma sursauta à peine lorsqu'elle entendit la voix rauque de la jeune femme « … »

« Miss Swan… »

« C'est Emma. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer « Emma. » La jolie blonde se tourna vers elle « Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. »

« C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. J'ai pourtant fait naitre plusieurs fois ce sentiment de déception, notamment et surtout dans les yeux de mes parents, mais là… c'est différent. »

« Je comprends. »

« Je sais que je ne suis sa mère que depuis peu, enfin, je me comprends mais… Je sais pas, je me dois de faire et avoir un comportement exemplaire, et faire naitre cette déception en lui, j'ai l'impression… »

« … D'échouer. » compléta Regina

« C'est ça. Comment on fait ? Pour passer au-delà ? Pour ne pas penser qu'on est une mauvaise mère ? »

Regina lui sourit et posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne « Il n'y a pas de règles précises. Quand on est sûr que ce que l'on fait est dans son intérêt et que l'on agit sans arrière-pensée, alors, on ne peut être que sur la bonne voie. Les enfants n'arrivent pas à apprécier sur le long terme ce que nous faisons, mais au bout, ils y arrivent et finissent par passer au-delà. »

« Il me pardonnera ? Je veux dire, c'est quasi impossible pour moi de reprendre des congés pour cette période et… »

« … Emma, tout va bien. Il n'a que 12 ans et si parfois il parait plus mûr, plus sensé, il reste un enfant, un jeune ado, qui se laisse bien plus guider par ses sentiments et ses impulsions, que par sa raison. Il comprendra, et je suis sûre qu'une nuit lui sera amplement suffisant pour cela. »

« … »

Regina la fixa avant de fixer à son tour l'âtre dont les dernières braises apparaissaient comme de petites lucioles orangées « Emma… Je me dois de vous en parler… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Henry a évoqué les fêtes de Noel… »

« Oh… »

« Evidemment, je comprends que vous ayez votre famille et le désire de passer ses fêtes avec elle… »

« J'avais effectivement l'intention de passer Noel avec mes parents… »

« Ce qui est normal… »

« Mais je pourrais passer le 25. » sourit-elle « Avec plaisir. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Regina

« Vraiment. Si vous m'acceptez pour un repas de Noel. »

« Mais… et votre famille ? »

« Oh je les verrais la veille, pas de soucis. »

« Emma, il n'est pas question de vous priver de… »

« … Mon fils ? » sourit Emma « Parce qu'il s'agit de ça. Ca sera le premier Noel que je pourrais passer aux cotés de mon fils sans imaginer, pour une fois, quels cadeaux il aurait, qu'elle tête il ferait en découvrant ses cadeaux au pied du sapin, son air gourmand devant la bûche... »

« Des choses que vous imaginiez ? »

« Souvent. Durant les fêtes, son anniversaire… Je pensais souvent à lui en espérant qu'il soit heureux. Et il l'est. »

Elles échangèrent un regard, le silence les enveloppant. Emma fixa les yeux noisette de Regina tandis que cette dernière semblait hypnotisée par l'émeraude de ceux de la jolie blonde. Soudain, leurs cœurs palpitèrent et le sang tambourina dans leurs veines. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres mettre l'une de l'autre et soudain, Emma initia un léger mouvement, imperceptible, minime mais avant même d'y penser, un craquement sec les sortit de leur torpeur et elles sursautèrent alors en se tournant vers la cheminée : la dernière bûche calcinée venait de céder, laissant s'échapper quelques braises rougeoyantes.

Regina se rendit compte alors que sa main était toujours sur celle d'Emma, et la retira bien vite, ce que remarqua Emma.

« Hm bon, je vais me coucher. »

« Ouais, je vais faire pareil. »

Elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'escalier. Et si elles montèrent d'un même pas, la tension semblait s'amenuiser à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient de l'étage, où Regina salua poliment mais rapidement Emma d'un signe de tête et d'un « bonne nuit » presque murmuré.

Emma fit de même avant de monter dans sa chambre et de s'affaler sur son lit, ne prenant pleinement la mesure de ce qu'il venait de se passer que lorsqu'elle vit l'heure tardive sur son téléphone. Qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire ?

Si elle devait être franche avec elle-même, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire. A ce moment précis, elle se serait jetée dans la bataille sans réfléchir. Mais ce dont elle prit conscience à présent c'était qu'elle n'était plus seule : elle avait son fils et chaque action avait des répercussions, notamment et surtout sur son fils.

Et quelque fut son intention devant cette cheminée, les répercussions sur Henry n'aurait peut-être pas été celles attendues. Elle soupira alors et décida de zapper la douche pour se blottir dans ses draps. Demain était un autre jour et elle devrait envisager de redéfinir la notion de famille et surtout de sphère intime.

* * *

Regina était agrippée à son lavabo, comme si elle se cramponnait pour ne pas sombrer. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ce moment avait été aussi fugace qu'intense. En théorie, il ne s'était rien passé si ce n'était un échange intense de regard, mais en pratique, que se serait-il vraiment passé si cette fichue bûche n'avait pas craqué ? Ne les avait pas sortit de leur bulle ?

Pensait-elle à un baiser ? Non, c'était ridicule. Elle n'avait aucune indication d'ailleurs que la jolie blonde soit de ce bord. Et quand bien même se serait le cas, Henry accepterait-il ce fait ? Regina avait toujours tout fait pour lui, quitte à laisser sa vie de femme de coté, juste pour l'élever dans l'idée que Danielle et elles s'en étaient faite.

Danielle… En repensant à sa défunte femme, le cœur de Regina se serra. Elle chassa alors l'idée saugrenue qu'Emma pourrait être bien plus que la mère biologique de son fils. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas. Et Henry ? Que pourrait-il penser de ce genre de situation ? Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne devait plus y penser et dès demain, elle remettrait les choses en ordre.

* * *

Henry fut étonné de voir sa mère absente des fourneaux. Il vérifia sa montre et haussa les sourcils. Il se décida alors à faire ce qu'il aimait à faire de temps en temps, et quand sa mère n'était pas encore debout à ce moment-là : faire le petit-déjeuner.

Il s'attaqua alors à la pâte à pancake avant de faire le café et un chocolat chaud. Et alors qu'il mettait une dernière touche à la table, Emma descendit, visiblement complètement embrumée.

« Hey, bonjour Emma ! »

« 'Jour gamin… » Henry la fixa

« Bien dormi ? »

« J'ai… Ouais, on peut dire ça… »

« Huh ? »

« Laisse tomber… Tu as tout préparé ? »

« Ouaip ! Il fait pas super beau aujourd'hui, on pourrait rester ici et jouer à des jeux vidéos ? »

« Et ta mère ? »

« Oh, elle va surement aller à on bureau. »

« Oh… Ok. »

« Bonjour tout le monde. » lança Regina qui, à la surprise d'Emma, était déjà apprêtée.

La jolie brune embrassa son fils sur le front et se tourna vers elle, affichant un sourire quelque peu gêné. Se pourrait-il que le malaise d'hier soir finisse par noircir la relation qu'elles essayaient de construire ?

« Déjà prête ? »

« Oui, je dois me rendre à la mairie, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Oh ok… » Emma se tourna alors vers Henry « Bon et bien aujourd'hui ça sera toi et moi. »

« Ouais ! »

Regina esquissa un sourire triste : elle aurait aimé passer la journée avec Henry aussi, avec eux. Mais ses prérogatives de mairesse passait parfois au dessus de son rôle de mère, et cela lui fendait le cœur, elle qui s'était toujours dit qu'elle ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que sa mère, elle qui faisait passer son travail avant sa fille.

« Tu reviens ce midi ? »

« Oh j'aurais peu de temps Henry, désolée… »

« Ok… » dit-il déçu

Et soudain Emma put comprendre les paroles de Regina la veille sur la déception qu'une mère pouvait faire naitre sans le vouloir. Regina semblait peinée mais ne le montra pas, du moins, aux yeux d'Henry. Seule Emma s'en aperçut et put envier sa capacité à rebondir « Mais je rentrerai bien plus tôt ce soir et nous pourrons faire une soirée DVD si tu veux ? »

« Ok ! »

La peine d'Henry semblait s'être évanouie en quelques secondes, et Emma admira la capacité de Regina à faire s'envoler la déception de son fils.

« Tu déjeunes pas ? J'ai tout préparé. »

« Bien sur mon chéri. Je ne raterais pas le moins du monde un de tes fameux petits déjeuners. » sourit-elle

« Ok, installez-vous, je reviens ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre et chacune se plongea dans on breuvage matinale « Bien dormie miss Swan ? »

Emma ne put que sourire face à cette mise à distance pour le moins pas très subtile « Bien merci. Et vous miss Mills ? »

Regina tiqua à ce titre et pour, elle-ne-savait quelle raison, cela la dérangeait quelque peu. Elle but une gorgée de café avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Emma qui semblait ailleurs, le regard dans le vague.

« Miss Swan ? Un problème ? »

« Hm ? Non. Je pensais… Je vais certainement devoir partir en fin de journée. »

« Oh… Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander pourquoi ? »

« J'ai reçu un appel d'un de mes coéquipiers et… Nous sommes sur une affaire en ce moment… »

« Je vois, n'en dites pas plus. Il faudra simplement l'expliquer à Henry. »

« Je le ferais. »

« Je peux si vous le souh… »

« … Non, c'est à moi de le faire, mais merci. J'attendrais que vous rentriez ce soir pour partir. »

« Bien. »

Lorsqu'Henry revint, il put noter une légère tension entre ses deux mères, mais n'en fit aucune remarque. Il s'installa alors et une vingtaine de minutes pus tard, Regina du partir. Elle échangea un regard entendu vers Emma, qui opina, avant de quitter la maison.

« Tu dois m'annoncer un truc hein ? »

« Pardon ? »

Henry regardait sa mère partir par la fenêtre d'un air triste avant de se tourner vers Emma « Tu vas partir hein ? »

« Henry, je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Tu m'avais promis de rester quelques jours. »

« Je sais mais mon travail… »

« Tu es comme ma mère. » bougonna-t-il

Emma s'accroupit en face de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules « Oui Henry, ça s'appelle être adulte. Et oui, parfois il faut travailler pour apprécier quelques moments de répit. »

« … »

« Henry, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner… »

« Encore une fois tu veux dire ? »

Emma frissonna et baissa le regard « Oui. J'ai voulu te donner la meilleure chance qu'il soit. »

« Peut-être que j'aurais été bien avec toi, t'en sais rien. »

« Oh crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas eu tout ce que tu as aujourd'hui. Henry, tu es si beau, si bien élevé, cultivé, un parfait gentleman… Jamais je n'aurais pu te donner tout cela. Et même si je ne suis pas fière de ce geste, je ne le regrette pas. Parce que tu es un jeune homme fantastique, et que je ne peux pas être plus fière. »

« Il s'est passé quoi avec ma mère ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Si c'est pas moi, ça ne peut être qu'elle. »

« Henry, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te faisait penser ça ? »

« J'en sais rien : la manière dont vous vous regardiez… Je pensais que… »

« Oh oh Henry, ne pars pas dans cette direction. »

« Mama Dani est partie depuis si longtemps… »

« Henry stop… »

« Et elle est seule depuis trop longtemps. »

« Henry je t'en prie… »

« Elle n'a pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi proche depuis longtemps. »

« Stop, Henry stop ! » Le petit garçon s'arrêta alors, la fixant. Emma soupira « Arrête ça, ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que dans les téléfilms que ce genre de chose arrive. Et ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est attirée par les femmes qu'elle l'est par toutes les femmes l'approchant. »

« Pas toutes, juste toi. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Henry, ta mère et moi ça n'arrivera pas. »

« T'en sais rien. Je la connais et… »

« Ok Henry ça suffit. »

« Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose ! Reste ! »

« Je dois repartir. »

« Reste jusqu'à demain, s'il te plait. Tu vas pas reprendre la route ce soir. S'il te plait. »

Emma fixa son fils, son regard plein d'espoir. Pouvait-elle, avait-elle le droit de faire naitre une nouvelle déception en lui ? Elle soupira « Ok… Ok, juste ce soir, mais je dois repartir demain matin, quoiqu'il arrive. »

« D'accord ! » sourit Henry « En attendant… Je te mets la raclée à Mario Kart ? »

« Dans tes rêves ! » sourit la jolie blonde.

 **TBC**


	7. Un plat de pâtes

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuurrrrr comment vous allez bien avec ce temps MA-GNI-FI-QUE *ironie***

 **Une petite suite de transition qui amène doucement ce que tous attendent (ne mentez pas hein...)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Un plat de pâtes**

La matinée se passa idéalement pour Henry : marathon de jeux vidéo autour de chocolats chauds et de guimauve. Il était aux anges, lui qui avait peu de temps avec sa mère pour faire ceci.

Et quand l'heure du déjeuner approcha, Emma rejoignit Henry qui s'était réfugié dans la cuisine depuis un moment « Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je fais des sandwichs et une salade pour maman. »

« Pour ? »

« Ce midi. On va lui faire une surprise en allant lui apporter son déjeuner à son bureau. »

« Euh… Et c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Ouais, ça fait un moment que je l'avais pas fais. Elle aime ce genre de chose. »

« Oh… Ok. »

« Et évidemment, faut que tu m'accompagnes… »

« Henry, stop avec ça. »

« Non, non, c'est juste que je pourrais pas y aller à pieds. Et si ma mère apprend que tu m'as laissé y aller seul, elle te tuera. »

« Sans nul doute. » gloussa Emma « Bon ok, on y va ! »

* * *

Regina n'en pouvait plus : plus de deux heures de réunions et ça tête bourdonnait si fort qu'il lui semblait que ses yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites. Elle décapsula son tube de cachets et en prit deux dans un grand verre d'eau glacée qui lui tira une grimace.

Quand on frappa à sa porte, elle soupira « Oui ? »

Et lorsque son fils apparut, sa migraine disparut au profit d'un sourire resplendissant « Henry ? Mais… » Elle se stoppa en voyant arriver juste derrière Henry, Emma, des sacs en mains « Miss Swan ? »

« Hey maman. » Il s'accouda à son bureau « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Bah comme tu as dis que tu ne pouvais pas manger à la maison, bah c'est la maison qui vient à toi, au travail. Comme au bon vieux temps ! »

« Exact. » sourit-elle « Je vois que tu as fais à manger… » Elle vit alors Emma porter des sacs de chez Granny's « Et que Miss Swan a contribué. »

« Ah ah, rigolez, mais je préférais vous offrir quelque chose qui pouvait être mangeable. Mais je peux les reprendre si vous le souhaitez. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Venez, installons-nous ici. »

Regina se leva et se dirigea vers une imposante cheminée, deux canapés et une petite table basse sur laquelle Emma et Henry déposèrent les sacs. Henry s'assit à même le sol et Emma et Regina sur le canapé.

« Alors, dure matinée ? » demanda Henry en voyant la mine fatiguée de sa mère

« Hm… Tu sais ce que c'est : juste après Halloween, les fêtes de Noel et de fin d'année commencent. »

« Hm ouais… Maman a mis en place un marché de Noel génial. Il est réputé dans tout le Maine ! »

« Ah oui ? Félicitations. » sourit Emma vers Regina

« Merci. »

Si elle n'avait pas fait plus attention, Emma aurait juré que Regina avait rougi mais, évidemment, elle n'en fit pas la remarque et préféra tourner son attention vers son hamburger.

« Quand tu viendras, on ira ! Oh, au fait maman, Emma reste jusqu'à demain matin. »

« Ah… Ah oui ? »

« Oui, je lui ai dis que ça serait pas prudent de prendre la route si tard le soir. »

« Tu… Oui, c'est judicieux. »

« Je ne voulais pas m'imposer mais il faut bien reconnaitre que lorsque ce jeune homme à une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. »

« C'est sur. » sourit Regina

« Alors… Parlez-moi des fêtes de Noel à Storybrooke. A quoi ça ressemble ? »

« Hm, vaste question. Nous organisons un marché de Noel, des commerçants mais aussi des particuliers. Nous illuminons le sapin de Noel sur la place de la mairie, et il y a ensuite un feu d'artifice sur la plage pour clôturer cela. Il y a évidemment une messe de minuit pour les chrétiens. »

« Vous n'y assistez pas ? »

« Hm… Nous assisterions à un blasphème si une homosexuelle daignait entrer dans un lieu où les fidèles prônent que le mariage pour tous est une infamie. Mes concitoyens sont conciliants, mais il ne faut pas abuser. »

« Effectivement… »

« Et vous, êtes-vous croyante ? »

Emma laissa échapper un hoquet amusé « Hm nope. Je ne crois déjà pas en moi… Alors en un Dieu invisible qui se dit omniprésent… Non merci. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Effectivement, vu comme ça."

« Hey, peut-être que tu pourras venir… Enfin, si tu n'as pas d'engagement avec ton travail. » lança Henry sans grande espérance, de peur d'être déçu.

« Je ne te promets rien, mais je ferais mon possible. Et, accessoirement, il serait bon de demander à ta mère ce qu'elle en pense hm ? »

« Ouais aussi… » dit-il en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure « Hein maman, t'en penses quoi ? »

« Hm tu me demandes maintenant ? Facile : si je dis non, je passe pour la méchante. »

Emma sentit le ton de Regina devenir plus dure, elle posa sa main alors sur sa cuisse et exerça une petite pression qui amena le regard de la jolie brune vers elle « Hey je crois sincèrement qu'il ne pensait pas à mal… Et… j'y penserais, vraiment. »

« Miss Swan, vous n'êtes pas obligée. »

« Je sais. Et il n'est pas né celui qui me forcera à faire quoique se soit… » sourit-elle « Regina, je serais honorée que vous m'acceptiez chez vous pour Noel. » Regina ne put que sourire et répondit favorablement par un sourire et une pression sur sa main, liée à la sienne.

Cet échange ne manqua pas à Henry qui sourit discrètement avant de dresser les plats, sans un bruit mais avec une idée de ce que pourraient être les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Mills.

* * *

Henry et Emma ne purent rester toute la journée, et malheureusement l'heure de la fin du repas sonna lorsque Regina reçut un rappel d'une entrevue avec le chef de la police locale.

Pour autant, Henry et Emma décidèrent de flâner en ville, histoire, pour Emma, d'apprendre à mieux connaitre son fils. Et sur la plage, ils se laissèrent aller aux confidences.

« Alors… Parle-moi un peu de tes gouts : musique, films, télé… »

« Bah… J'aime bien la pop, je suis plutôt science-fiction et fantastique. Je suis fan de Star Wars et Harry Potter. »

« Ca nous fait beaucoup de points communs. » sourit Emma « T'aime pas beaucoup parler de toi hein ? »

« Telle mère, tel fils. »

« Huh ? »

« Maman non plus elle dit pas grand-chose d'elle. En fait, moins on en sait, mieux elle se porte. »

« Et tu expliques ça comment ? »

« Elle veut mettre de la distance avec les gens qui gravitent autour d'elle, c'est comme une habitude qu'elle a prise depuis que mama Dani est partie. »

« Hm je vois… Ca a été dure pour elle. »

« Beaucoup. Elles s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup. »

Emma sourit faiblement « Ta mère a eu de la chance d'avoir aimé et être aimé ainsi. »

« C'était pas le cas pour toi et mon père ? »

« C'était différent. On était jeunes et complètements irresponsables. Je l'aimais, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour que partageaient tes mères. »

Henry sourit « Ouais… Tu crois qu'on peut aimer plusieurs fois dans sa vie ? Qu'on est pas forcément lié à une seule et même personne ? »

« Ca serait beau, mais tellement triste. Si le destin décide de prendre une des moitiés… L'autre doit forcément restée seule et malheureuse alors ? Non, j'imagine, j'espère, qu'il y a une alternative quelque part entre le tout et le rien. Une sorte de compromis qui ne nous force pas à survivre, à attendre. »

« J'aimerais que ma mère sourit de nouveau comme elle souriait avec elle… Parfois je me dis que c'est possible, et parfois… J'ai l'impression que c'est mission impossible. »

« Il faut être patient. »

« Ouais… » Henry soupira « Mais parfois on a pas assez de temps… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Henry se mordit la lèvre avant de se tourner vers la jolie blonde « Bah tu sais : entre le travail, les trucs de la vie, les jours filent et le temps passe vite… Trop vite. »

« Ta mère est loin d'être à l'âge de la retraite, elle a le temps. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé mais qu'elle s'en rend pas compte encore… »

« Huh huh, terrain glissant Henry. »

« … »

Emma soupira « Ecoute, je vais pas revenir là-dessus. »

« Elle te plait pas ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Non, enfin si… Enfin non c'est pas ça… Elle est jolie, faudrait être aveugle pour dire le contraire, mais… Non, enfin, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Pourquoi tu ris ? Je vais te tuer ! »

Henry explosa de rire et Emma devint rouge de honte « T'es accro. »

« Espèce de monstre ! C'est pas possible, j'ai pas pu mettre ça au monde ! »

Elle l'attaqua à grands coups de chatouilles, ce qui le fit tomber dans le sable « Hey, stop, stop ! Tu t'en prends à un enfant innocent. »

« Tu es aussi innocent que Norman Bates ! » dit-elle en continuant ses douces tortures, le roulant dans le sable, semant des grains dans sa chevelure, dans ses vêtements.

« Ma mère va me tuer… Et ensuite, elle te tuera. »

« Ca, j'en doute fort… Sauf si elle court assez vite ! »

« Emmaaaaaaa … Stoooppp ! »

* * *

Evidemment, la bataille ne s'interrompit que par la tombée de la nuit. Emma et Henry rechignèrent à rentrer mais l'idée de faire une surprise à Regina lorsqu'elle rentrerait, les motivèrent à hâter le pas.

« Ok, donc c'est parti pour l'opération… »

« … Opération Carbonara ! » lança fièrement Henry

« Sérieusement ? Moi-même j'aurais pu la trouver celle-là. »

« Désolé, je suis à court d'idée… Et on est à court de temps. T'es sûre que tu sais faire les pâtes carbonara ? »

« Pourquoi tu doutes tant de moi… »

« Ma mère a des origines portoricaines… Les pâtes, elle s'y connait. Si tu loupes ton coup… t'es grillée. »

« Grillée pour quoi ? »

« Si t'es pas une bonne cuisinière, tu perdras pas de point, mais tu n'en marqueras pas non plus. Mama Dani, elle, elle savait faire à merveille le tiramisu. »

Sans vraiment le contrôler, Emma ressentit une légère pointe de jalousie « Ouais super… Mais je cherche ni la compétition, ni même la concurrence. »

« Ouais, n'empêche que si tu veux marquer des points, faut que tu saches au moins faire un plat potable. »

« Henry Mills… » sermonna Emma sur un ton réprobateur

« Bref, je vais dresser la table. »

« Ouais, je commence les pâtes. »

« Te loupe pas sur la cuisson ! »

« Arrête de me mettre la pression ! »

Henry s'éclipsa, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Emma resta seule, les bras ballants dans une cuisine qu'elle ne connaissait pas « Et merde… »

* * *

Les choses avaient été ardues, mais elle s'en été sortie. Elle qualifierait la manœuvre de brillante, d'autres, comme Henry, riait du travail laborieux effectué. La cuisine était un véritable carnage : des poêles sales, autant que des casseroles, de la farine sur le comptoir et sur le visage d'Emma.

Henry aurait pu en rire si l'arrivée de sa mère n'était pas imminente « Ok, là, va falloir être méthodique. »

Emma soupira « J'espère au moins qu'elles seront bonnes. »

« Allez, nettoie les casseroles, je m'attaque au comptoir. Je vais chercher un balai. »

Et ils s'activèrent, au son d'ABBA, à redonner à la cuisine ses lettres de noblesse. Et au moment où ils finirent juste de ranger la vaisselle, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Henry ? C'est mo… » Regina se figea : une odeur. Elle sentait une odeur de nourriture.. Quelqu'un avait cuisiné… dans SA cuisine, dans SA maison. Ce n'était pas un blasphème mais Regina était quelque peu rigide sur le protocole culinaire.

« Henry ? »

« On est là ! »

Elle suivit l'odeur et découvrit avec stupeur Emma et Henry, tout sourire « Qu'est-ce que… »

« On a fait à manger ! » lança gaiment le jeune garçon « Moi et Emma ! »

« Emma et moi, chéri. » rectifia-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Emma « Miss Swan, ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vous étiez une novice en cuisine ? »

« Oh j'ai simplement fais un plat de pâtes. »

« Des pâtes ?! Henry vous a-t-il dit que, dans ma famille, c'tait une sorte de religion ? »

« J'aime bien les challenges. » sourit la jolie blonde « Si on passait à table, pour le procès huh ? »

« Avec plaisir… et curiosité. »

Et le plaisir, Regina l'eut lorsqu'elle découvrit avec quel raffinement et application Henry avait mis la table « Et bien… »

« On voulait marquer le coup pour la dernière soirée d'Emma. » sourit Henry « Installe-toi. »

Et tel un gentleman, il tira la chaise pour sa mère, qui s'assit avec un sourire aux lèvres « Merci. »

Emma s'assit en face d'elle et Henry en bout de table. Regina découvrit en entrée une simple salade, mais très bonne. A mesure que le repas avançait, la tension pouvait se sentir du coté d'Emma. Et lorsqu'elle apporta le plat, Regina haussa un sourcil interrogateur « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Bah, ça se voit… Des Carbonara. » Regina dissimula, assez mal, un sourire « Quoi ? »

« Il n'y a pas de crème dans les Carbonara, mais juste des lardons et un jaune d'œuf. »

« Ah ? Vous êtes sûre ? Enfin je veux dire… »

« C'est une idée répandue mais fausse. »

Emma se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, complètement abattue « Et merde… Moi qui pensais les avoir réussis. »

« Oh ça ne m'empêchera pas de les gouter. De plus, j'ai faim. »

Emma fit une moue boudeuse, mais avec une relative appréhension lorsque Regina mit la première fourchette dans sa bouche. Comme un enfant attendant la réaction d'un parent, Emma scruta chacune des réactions de la jeune femme.

Elle attendit, non sans une certaine impatience, le verdict de Regina, qui se faisait attendre. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit la bouche « A… Alors ? »

Regina posa ses couverts, s'essuya le coin de la bouche et fixa la jolie blonde. Elle esquissa un sourire alors « Et bien, contre toute attente… Ce n'est pas si mauvais. C'est évidemment trop gras pour moi mais c'est mangeable. »

Emma la fixa « Euh… Du coup, c'est un compliment, non ? »

Regina sourit « Oui ça l'est. »

« Oh ok, ouf… »

« Bien joué Emma. » sourit Henry « C'est vrai que c'est pas mal. »

« C'est une recette que ma mère faisait. » sourit-elle

« Votre mère aime cuisiner ? »

« Ma mère est la parfaite représentation de la femme de maison : elle aime cuisiner, passer sa journée à faire le ménage, à entretenir sa maison… »

« Elle est femme au foyer ? »

« Oh non, loin de là. Elle est instit. Mais lorsqu'elle ne bosse pas, elle reste à la maison et s'en occupe. »

« Vous n'êtes résolument pas comme elle. » ironisa Regina

« Hm nope, pas vraiment. J'aime mon chez moi, mais je suis bien loin d'être aussi assidue au ménage qu'elle. Limite bordélique même… »

« Charmant… » gloussa la belle brune « Peut-être que votre célibat ne vous aide pas. Si vous aviez quelqu'un, vous vous sentiriez l'envie de faire des efforts, non ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Notamment en cuisine. A moins d'aimer les femmes bien en chair, je vous suggère de revoir les apports caloriques de vos plats. »

« Ah ah j'y songerai. Et pour votre gouverne… J'aime les formes. » sourit-elle

Regina se figea alors et, heureusement pour elle, Henry décréta qu'il était assez tard comme cela. Il se leva, embrassa sa mère sur la joue, avant de faire le tour de la table et d'embrasser Emma à son tour, pour la plus grande surprise des deux jeunes femmes, puis il disparut en les laissant, sans voix.

Et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'Emma se racla la gorge « Hm bon… On… Débarrasse ? »

« Oui. »

Et d'un même mouvement, elles se levèrent avant de débarrasser en silence pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

« Il en reste pas mal… »

« Nous en mangerons dans les prochains jours. » sourit Regina « Un petit digestif ? Près de la cheminée bien sur. »

« Bien sur. » répondit Emma, imitant Regina

La jolie brunette lui servit un verre de vin, qu'accepta avec plaisir Emma et elles s'installèrent près du feu.

« Vous avez raison, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable d'être près d'une cheminée. »

« Hm, c'est parce que vous êtes constamment à coté. Quand vous n'avez pas quelque chose, le découvrir c'est l'apprécier bien plus. »

« Effectivement. »

« C'est comme le chocolat. »

« J'attends avec hâte votre analogie. » ironisa Regina

« Attendez. C'est comme un chocolatier : il bosse tant dans le chocolat qu'il ne l'apprécie plus vraiment. Du moins, bien moins que ceux qui en ont pas ou peu. »

Regina sourit avant de boire une gorgée de son vin rouge « Vous repartez donc demain matin ? »

« Oui, juste le temps de dire au revoir à Henry avant qu'il n'aille en cours. »

« Oui, c'est préférable. Il tient déjà beaucoup à vous. »

« Et c'est réciproque. Comment ne pas l'être. »

Regina sourit alors et Emma se rapprocha « Je ne saurais vous dire merci encore pour votre accueil et tout ce que vous avez fais pour moi. »

« C'est normal. »

« Je sais que vous tenez énormément à Henry, et tout ce que vous avez fais pour lui, c'est génial. Vous avez changé votre quotidien à jamais avec mon arrivée. »

« En toute connaissance de cause, je vous l'assure. »

« Ca doit être dur d'être seule… Je veux dire : élever un ado, faire double front avec votre statut de mairesse… »

« Danielle… » Regina se retint et détourna le regard, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Emma sur la sienne, elle sourit faiblement

« Allez-y. Parlez-moi d'elle. »

Regina soupira « Danielle aimait s'occuper de la maison, d'Henry. J'enviais la complicité qui s'était instaurée entre elle et Henry les premiers temps. Il ne cessait de pleurer, et je n'arrivais à rien… Et elle, elle était si douce, si calme, si patiente. Elle capta son premier sourire. »

Emma sourit alors « Ca doit être génial ça. »

« Danielle aura eu ce plaisir, et bien d'autres. Henry commença à ramper tandis qu'elle était dans le salon avec lui, et il fit ses premiers pas en sa présence, tandis que j'étais coincée en meeting. »

« Ca doit être frustrant. »

« A partir de ce moment, je me suis promise d'être plus présente pour lui et pour elle. »

Emma la fixa les pupilles de Regina brillaient au souvenir de sa défunte femme « Vous l'aimiez vraiment. »

« Je l'aime toujours, je ne cesserai jamais. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, j'ai su que ça serait elle, que ça serait la seule et unique, celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie, celle avec qui je fonderais une famille. Sa mort a failli me couter bien plus. »

« C'est dingue, je crois n'avoir jamais aimé ainsi… »

« Ca peut toujours vous arriver. » sourit Regina « Je vous le souhaite. C'est la plus belle chose qui soit. »

« Je vous crois sur parole. »

« Vous pourrez toujours convaincre la personne en lui présentant un plat de pâtes. »

« Ah ah très drôle. N'empêche que vous avez fini votre assiette ! »

« Je vous l'ai dis : elles n'étaient pas mauvaises. Mais des Carbonara ne contiennent pas de crème. »

« Je le dirais à ma mère, promis. » lança Emma en mettant une main sur son cœur

Le sourire de Regina disparut alors « C'est important que vous soyez dans sa vie vous savez. »

« … »

« Je… J'ai toujours aimé croire qu'un couple de femmes pouvait élever correctement un enfant. Mais il y a des choses inhérentes à un adolescent que des femmes ne peuvent… combler. »

« Et vous me dites ça parce que ? »

« Et bien, avec vous, il a une chance d'avoir un jour une figure paternelle à qui se référer. »

Emma fronça les sourcils mais lorsqu'elle comprit le sous-entendu, elle écarquilla les yeux « Oh ok… Je vois. »

« Je n'ai, pour ma part, jamais compris l'utilité d'un homme, mais je peux néanmoins comprendre ce que des femmes peuvent y trouver. »

Emma sourit « Ouais, parfois je me le demande aussi, rassurez-vous. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors avant qu'Emma ne la fixe « Vous le saviez hein, pour le père d'Henry. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Lorsque vous avez enquêté sur moi, vous vous êtes surement renseignée sur Bae en même temps, et vous avez du apprendre qu'il était mort. »

« … »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? »

« Parce que j'estimais que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Je ne le connaissais même pas. Je me suis dis que vous aviez certainement quelques souvenirs, anecdotes sur lui pour… édulcorer l'annonce de la mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Hm, oui. »

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole.

« En tout cas… Je vous remercie de m'inviter de nouveau. Je vous tiendrais au courant pour Noel. »

Regina lui sourit « Entendu. »

« Oh et…en parlant de ça… Si vous avez une idée de cadeau pour lui. Je ne le connais pas encore vraiment, ni ses gouts… »

« Je vous tiendrais au courant si j'ai moi-même des pistes à ce sujet. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire puis Emma se leva, initiant Regina à faire de même « Bon et bien, je pars tôt demain alors… bonne nuit Reg… Miss Mills. »

« Bonne nuit miss Swan. »

* * *

Si Henry avait pu serrer plus fort, il aurait surement brisé une ou deux côtes de sa mère. Emma le serra aussi fort qu'elle put à son tour, comme si elle tenait à lui influer sa force durant ces deux mois où ils ne se verraient pas.

« On se tient au courant alors ? Tu m'écriras ? »

« Promis. »

« Je dois y aller. A ce soir maman, à plus tard Emma. » lança Henry en embrassant sa mère puis en enlaçant Emma de nouveau. Il partit alors, sous le regard aimant et protecteur de ses mères.

« Bon, je vais y aller. Merci encore pour votre accueil. »

« De rien. A bientôt. »

Emma s'approcha mais hésita : la prendre dans ses bras ? Lui serrer la main ? Un coup elle semblait proche d'elle et la minute d'après, elle semblait mettre un gouffre entre elles aussi grand que le Grand Canyon. Elle soupira alors et se contenta simplement de lui sourire « A… A bientôt. »

Regina retourna son sourire et regarda Emma s'éloigner, monter dans sa voiture et démarrer le moteur. La jolie blonde fit un signe de main de sa voiture, signe auquel répondit Regina. Puis la coccinelle jaune disparut derrière une haie et Regina lâcha un souffle qu'elle n'imaginait pas retenir.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, le calme et surtout la solitude envahit alors ses murs. Elle vaqua dans les pièces, se remémorant certains souvenirs : dans le salon, près de la cheminée, lorsqu'Emma y campait toutes les nuits. La salle à manger où ils prirent leurs repas, presque comme une vraie famille. Puis elle se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune femme afin d'y changer les draps. Et lorsqu'elle secoua la couette, un T-shirt tomba au sol. Regina haussa un sourcil et le prit : Emma avait oublié quelque chose, cela ne l'étonna même pas. Elle serra le tissu entre ses doigts, certainement une confection de bas de gamme. Elle le déplia et eut la surprise de voir le logo d'ACDC. Elle sourit et le plia délicatement avant de le poser sur le rebord d'une chaise.

Puis elle descendit à la cuisine et soudain l'odeur des pâtes de la veille lui chatouilla les narines. Elle sourit sans même pouvoir l'empêcher avant d'ouvrir le frigo et de découvrir le restant des pâtes. Elle ouvrit le contenant et chipa une pâte froide. Elle sourit de plus belle. Oui, décidément, ces pâtes étaient bien trop grasses… Mais dieu qu'elles étaient succulentes.

 **TBC**


	8. Famille

**Hello mes ami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous en ce mois de Février frisquet ?**

 **Moi j'hiberne lentement mais surement XD**

 **Voici une petite suite qui, je vous l'accorde, est certainement loin de ce que vous espériez... Mais pas de panique, le prochaine sera plus fluffy.**

 _ **PS : PAS DE SUITE DIMANCHE PROCHAIN ! **_

**Je serais en convention et donc pas dispo le dimanche pour poster. Si j'ai la fois (et pas trop fatiguée), j'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre le lundi soir... mais rien n'est sûre... :/**

 **Allez, allez...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Famille**

« Alors, oui ou non ? »

« … »

« Emma ? »

« … »

« Emma ! »

« Hm ? »

La jolie blonde avait plongé son regard dans le liquide ambré dans son verre, le brouhaha autour d'elles comme un lointain écho.

« Emma, t'es là ? »

« Hm, désolée… »

Ruby haussa un sourcil « T'étais pas avec moi, j'me trompe ? »

« Si, si. » »

« Si tu voulais pas sortir ce soir, fallait le dire. »

« Non, c'est pas ça… »

« Toi, t'étais ailleurs… Laisse-moi deviner : tu pensais pas à une jolie brunette ? »

« Huh ? »

« Une jolie femme venue du Maine. »

« Qu… Quoi, non, absolument pas. »

« Mais bien sur. Depuis que tu es revenue de là-bas, t'es complètement à l'ouest. »

« … »

« Alors dis-moi. Ca fait presque 3 semaines et tu m'as pas raconté grand-chose. »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter. On a passé quelques jours là-bas. Halloween c'était cool, Henry est un chouette gamin, je l'adore vraiment… »

« … Et cette Regina ? »

« Hm, c'est compliqué. »

« Ah ah je le savais ! »

« Non, tu n'y es pas du tout. Elle est encore folle amoureuse de sa femme. »

« Mais elle n'est pas morte non ? »

« Depuis 7 ans oui. »

« Alors c'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

« Non. Tu n'y es pas : tu aurais du voir son regard, son air, quand elle parle d'elle. C'est beau. Je l'envie d'aimer de la sorte. »

« T'es sérieuse ? C'est triste oui. Je veux dire : elle l'aime ok, elles formaient un couple idéal, une famille parfaite. Mais elle est morte et cette nana se morfond dans la mort de sa femme. »

« Je trouve ça romantique. »

« Autant que Roméo et Juliette… Petit indice : ils meurent tous les deux à la fin. »

« … »

« Tu en pinces pour elle. »

« Faux. »

« Prouve-le. »

« Comment ? »

« Cette belle blonde là-bas te fait les yeux doux depuis qu'on est entrées dans ce bar. Offre-lui un verre, échangez-vous vos numéros, passez la nuit ensemble… Ca fait des mois que t'es seule, tu as besoin de te… défouler. La dernière chose dont tu as besoin c'est de t'engluer dans une relation à distance avec une femme qui pleure encore sa défunte femme même au bout de 7 ans. »

« … »

« Et… La première chose dont tu as besoin c'est de t'envoyez en l'air, peut-être avec une relation sans lendemain mais qui te dérouillera un peu. »

Emma pouffa de rire en levant son verre « Amen. »

« Alors c'est décidé, tu vas faire du rentre-dedans à cette jolie demoiselle, passer du bon temps et ne rien envisager au-delà du petit matin, ok ? »

Emma la fixa, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme adossée au comptoir, sirotant de manière suggestive son cocktail tout en regardant Emma.

« Hm ok… Souhaite-moi bonne chance. »

« Oh pas besoin, elle est déjà dans ton lit. » sourit Ruby

* * *

Emma s'étira doucement en s'extirpant de son lit, le froid de son appartement mordant sa chair nue. Elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de jeter un œil derrière elle : profondément endormie, la jolie blonde de la veille avait juste sa chevelure qui dépassait de la couette.

Emma se leva doucement, enfila une robe de chambre avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où elle se servit un café noir. Elle tapota sur sa tablette et découvrit un mail de la part d'Henry. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les pièces jointes, elle eut la surprise de voir les quelques photos qu'ils avaient pris durant Halloween. Elle fit défiler la galerie et s'arrêta soudain sur une photo de Regina sur scène, enlaçant son fils. Elle se souvenait de ce moment : lorsque la jolie brune annonça les gagnants. Elle sourit alors avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre pour laisser apparaitre sa partenaire d'une nuit « Hey… »

« Hey. »

La jolie blonde s'approcha et enlaça Emma par derrière « Tu portes un de mes T-shirts ? » s'étonna Emma

« Hm oui… J'avais froid. » sourit la jeune femme « C'est qui ? Elle est jolie. »

Emma posa la tablette « Personne. » puis elle se tourna « Un café ? »

« Avec plaisir. Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ? »

« Bien sur. » sourit Emma

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Emma sourit de plus belle « Va falloir choisir : douche ou café ? »

« Hm… Douche, évidemment. »

Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent alors, sans qu'Emma ne s'aperçoive que son téléphone soit en train de vibrer.

* * *

« Elsa, je dois aller bosser. » lança Emma en finissant de s'habiller

« Hm hm… Tu me laisses un double des clés ? »

« Je crois pas non. » gloussa Emma

« Un coup d'un soir hein… »

« N'en prends pas ombrage mais… même mes parents n'ont pas de double. »

« Hm ok… J'imagine que tu n'as pas l'intention de me revoir ? »

« Ca dépend. »

« Ca dépend quoi ? »

« Ton envie de me revoir, toi. »

Elsa lui sourit et l'enlaça alors « Alors c'est tout vu. » Elle prit le téléphone d'Emma et tapa quelque chose « Tu as mon numéro, à toi de jouer. Si tu veux me revoir… Tu sais quoi faire. » Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'enfiler sa veste et de partir, non sans un regard et un sourire vers la jolie blonde.

Emma soupira avant de prendre son téléphone, pour y voir qu'un appel avait été manqué. Elle écouta le message et son cœur rata un battement en entendant la voix de Regina.

« _Bonjour miss Swan, désolée de vous déranger, j'imagine que vous êtes actuellement à votre poste. Vous m'avez demandé de vous contacter si j'avais le moindre indice d'un cadeau pour Henry. Je voulais attendre pour être sûre, mais j'ai peur d'oublier et que ce soit trop tard pour vous par la suite. Il m'a parlé d'un jeu vidéo qu'un de ses amis a, et qu'il aimerait aussi pour, je cite, vous mettre la pâtée._ » Emma sourit « _Bien que je sois contre un tel langage, il semble assez excité à l'idée de l'avoir, donc je vous transmettrai le titre car le nom m'échappe, ainsi que l'orthographe exact… Bon, passez une bonne journée et à bientôt._ »

Emma raccrocha et ne put enlever son sourire sur son visage lorsque son téléphone vibra de nouveau, la faisant presque sursauter « Allo ? »

« _Alors, comment s'est passé ta nuit_ ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Bonjour à toi aussi Rub'. »

« _Ouais ouais, bonjour à toi. Alors, ta nuit ?_ »

« Tu n'avais pas tort, c'était… rafraichissant. »

« _Je n'avais pas tort, donc j'avais…_ »

« … Raison. Tu avais raison. »

« _AH AH ! Tu peux me dire merci._ »

« Ruby… Stop. »

« _Alors, raconte-moi, comment s'était ?_ »

« Pas mal. »

« _Quoi c'est tout ? Elle avait pourtant l'air… motivée et motivante._ »

« Elle l'était. Elle l'est. »

« _Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?_ »

« Elle m'a donné son numéro. »

« _Et ? Tu comptes la rappeler ?_ »

« J'en sais rien… »

« _Emma…_ »

« Quoi ? J'en sais rien ok ! Elle est gentille, et faut dire qu'elle est plutôt douée au lit. »

« _Ah… Intéressant_. »

« Bon, je te laisse, y'en a qui bosse. »

« _Je comprends, mais ne crois pas que tu passeras à coté de notre sempiternelle discussion post-coït._ »

« Mais bien sur. Allez à plus ! » et elle raccrocha avant même que Ruby ne puisse répondre

Elle soupira avant de mettre sa veste et de boucler son badge sur sa ceinture. Elle monta dans sa voiture et lors du trajet, elle ne cessa de repenser au message de Regina. Et au même moment, elle reçut un message de cette dernière lui indiquant le nom du jeu auquel son fils faisait référence.

« _C'est noté m'dame !_ » répondit-elle tandis qu'elle arrivait au poste de police

« Hey ! Swan ! »

« Hey Jones. »

« On a une belle affaire de vol de bagnole qui nous attend. »

« Chouette. »

« Fais pas la blaser… » Il s'approcha d'elle « Je sais que tu aimes ce genre d'affaires à mes cotés. »

« Plutôt crever. »

« T'as pas toujours dis ça huh… »

« T'es lourd. »

« C'est le poids de mon cerveau. »

« C'est le poids de ton égo surtout. »

« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi toi et moi on a jamais concrétisé… »

« Oh j'ai bien une liste d'une dizaine de bonnes excuses pour cela. »

« Ah ah, quel dommage, on aurait été un putain de beau couple. »

« Tout est relatif. »

« C'est quoi je suis pas ton type de mec ? T'aime les blonds je parie. »

Emma le fixa « T'es pas mon type tout court… »

Il la fixa « Attends… »

« T'as très bien compris. » sourit-elle « Désolée. »

« Et merde… Sérieusement Swan ? »

« Sérieusement. Et si tu veux tout savoir, hier soir je me suis envoyée en l'air comme jamais, et elle était vraiment… motivée. »

« Erk, tu peux t'arrêter là… »

« Oh, moi qui croyais que tu aimais ce genre de détails. Tu sais, les trucs de lesbiennes… »

« Sauf si je suis au centre de l'attention des demoiselles. » sourit-il exagérément

« Bah voyons. »

Emma sourit et soudain l'idée d'appeler Elsa pour qu'elle la rejoigne ce soir au bar l'interpela. Devrait-elle l'appeler ? Ou attendre un peu ? Les paroles de Ruby lui revinrent en mémoire : elle ne devait rien attendre d'une relation qui la mènerait droit dans le mur. Attendait-elle au moins quelque chose ? Elle pensa à Regina, une femme belle, charismatique, qui semblait dédier sa vie entre son fils et son travail, mais ancrée dans le souvenir de sa défunte femme. Emma envisageait-elle sérieusement qu'il puisse se passer quoique se soit avec elle ? Après tout, elle l'a connaissait à peine, et quelque chose d'étrange entourait cette famille, comme si elle gardait un lourd secret. Concernait-il Regina ? Henry ? Ou bien Danielle ?

Toujours est-il qu'il se passait quelque chose, et qu'elle ne pensait pas que cela avait à voir avec leur actuelle situation. Et cette curiosité la poussait à vouloir en savoir un peu plus au sujet de Regina. Mais cette curiosité était-elle en rapport avec une quelconque attirance ?

Certes, il fallait être fou pour ne pas trouver la jeune femme belle et attirante, mais le fantôme de sa femme planait sur elle comme une ombre macabre dont elle avait du mal à se défaire. Comment combattre un fantôme ?

Elle soupira alors et Jones passa sa main devant ses yeux « Ouais… Complètement accro. » lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner, laissant Emma totalement surprise et perdue.

* * *

Et durant le mois qui suivit, Emma ne pensa plus à Regina, du moins essayait-elle. Que se soit dans le travail ou dans les bras d'Elsa, elle n'avait pas vu les semaines défiler. Et à la veille de Noel, tandis que sa partenaire prenait sa douche, elle reçut de la visite.

« Ruby ? »

« Hey salut ! Mes potes et moi on se sentait seuls… » dit-elle en levant un pack de bières et une pizza

Emma sourit « C'est gentil mais je suis pas se… »

« Emma, je peux t'emprunter ton… Oh…. Salut. »

Ruby haussa un sourcil devant la jolie blonde en peignoir, les cheveux mouillés « Okkkk je vois, désolée. »

« Hey où tu vas ? Reste. »

« Non, je voulais pas… déranger… »

« Hey, y'a pas de mal… Je ne peux pas rester de toute manière. » lança Elsa en souriant

Ruby sourit alors « Fallait bien que je te rencontre un jour. Ruby. » lança-t-elle tendant la main

« Elsa. »

« Hm, tu es cette jolie blonde du Glasgow non ? »

« C'est ça. » sourit Elsa « Désolée, je vais me préparer. »

« On devrait se faire une bouffe un jour. » sourit Ruby

« Avec plaisir. Je reviens. » lança-t-elle en caressant l'avant bras d'Emma.

Et lorsque la jolie jeune femme disparut de nouveau, Ruby tapa sur l'épaule de son amie

« Outch, hey ! »

« Je croyais que c'était un coup d'un soir ! »

« Bah faut croire que c'est un coup de plusieurs soirs. » ironisa la jolie blonde

« Plaisante pas ! Combien de fois ? »

« J'en sais rien… On se prend pas la tête en fait. On se voit quand on veut… »

« Hm, un plan cul durable… C'est cool. » sourit Ruby

« Elle est gentille. »

« Tant qu'elle sait que ça durera pas… »

Emma la fixa « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Hm, j'en sais rien… Tu revois Regina dans quelques jours ? »

« J'ai bien d'autres choses à penser d'ici là. Je te rappelle que je dois d'abord passer par la case « parents » avant ça. Et c'est pas une sinécure… »

« Ahh… Oui j'imagine. Alors… Cette fille… C'est pas sérieux ? »

« J'en sais rien… On est bien ensemble, on se voit quand on le veut, et parfois même on ne finit même pas par coucher… »

« Tu pourrais avoir des… sentiments ? »

« J'en sais rien mais… Je ne me l'interdis pas en tout cas. »

« Tu es donc bien passé au-delà de ta belle brune du Maine. »

« Y'a jamais eu _ma belle brune du Maine_. On se connait à peine, on s'est vu 2 fois. »

« Et parfois l'amour frappe au premier regard. »

« Y'a un mois, tu m'as jeté dans les bras d'Elsa. Tu fais machine arrière maintenant ? »

« Non. Je constate juste que tu t'es fourrée dans une relation sans risque juste pour passer à autre chose. J'y ai cru, mais ça marche pas des masses… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que justement c'est une relation sans risque. J'aurais vraiment cru à ton changement de cap si tu t'étais investie dans une relation plus… sérieuse. »

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'arrivée d'Elsa « Hm euh… J'y vais… » Elle prit son sac et se posta aux cotés d'Emma « Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra pas avant ton retour de chez tes parents ? »

« Tu supposes bien. »

« Alors, je te souhaite un joyeux Noel par avance et… On se tient au courant ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

Elsa déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma, baiser auquel cette dernière répondit, avant de saluer timidement Ruby, qui lui rendit son signe de main, et de s'éclipser sans bruit.

Une fois la porte fermée, Emma soupira « Sérieusement, si elle flippait pas avant, là c'est sûr qu'elle est. »

« Flippée de quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien : tu parles de relation plus sérieuse… C'est pas ce qu'on cherche. »

« Parle pour toi. J'ai l'intime conviction que pour elle, c'est pas la même chanson. »

« … »

« Bref… Bières et pizza donc ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Ais-je le choix à présent ? »

* * *

« Bon alors… Tes parents savent que tu vas leur faire faux bond le 25 pour retrouver ton autre famille ? » ironisa Ruby entre deux gorgées de bière.

« Hm… C'est pas vraiment mon autre famille. J'ai passé que quelques jours avec eux… »

« On parle de ton fils là. »

« On parle du fils de Regina. Je suis sa mère biologique, mais ça ne me donne pas encore le droit d'être sa mère. »

« Tout est une question de sémantique. Alors, t'as trouvé un cadeau au moins ? »

« Seulement pour Henry. J'ai aucune idée de quoi offrir à une femme riche qui a déjà tout. »

« Bah offre-lui quelque chose que quelqu'un de riche ne penserait pas à avoir. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien moi, une connerie comme un tablier de cuisine, un plaid… Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de blindé. »

« … »

« Hey, je suis quasi sûre qu'elle se fout de ton cadeau. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : c'est le geste qui compte. »

« Tu parles, ce sont les paroles de personne dans la dèche qui disent cela… »

« Pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête pour une femme dont tu dis ne rien ressentir ? »

« C'est juste une question de respect. Elle m'a accueilli chez elle, et elle le refait cette fois encore. Ca serait un juste retour des choses. »

« Je vois… »

« Ouais, en attendant, moi, je vois toujours rien pour elle. »

Ruby mâchouilla une part de pizza « Tes parents savent pour Henry ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? Sérieux ? Comment t'as pu ne pas leur en parler ? Je veux dire, c'est pas rien… »

« Ca fait juste 4 mois… »

« _Juste_ 4 mois ? Et ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je voulais certainement savoir si… »

« … Si cette histoire était sérieuse. » conclut Ruby « C'est légitime. Et donc, pour Noel, tu comptes offrir à tes parents… un petit-fils de 12 ans ?! »

« Ouais, je devrais peut-être amener ça de manière plus subtile que frontale. »

« T'as tout intérêt. »

Mais Emma n'avait pas vraiment la tête à son prochain départ chez ses parents. Non, son esprit était déjà dans le Maine, dans une belle demeure : quoi offrir ? Que porter ? Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Regina, elle se devait de paraitre sous son meilleur jour, de lui prouver quelque chose qui la dépassait encore. Pourquoi tant d'effort ? Y aurait-il une once de vérité dans les paroles de Ruby ? Au fond d'elle, ressentait-elle quelque chose pour la belle brune, bien plus que du simple respect et une amitié naissante ? Imaginer une réponse positive la fit frissonner.

* * *

La route jusqu'à la demeure de ses parents était toujours bien trop courte pour elle. Elle n'avait rien contre eux, elle les aimait profondément, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'entre elle et eux, il y avait un fossé et elle savait pertinemment à quel moment ce dernier s'était creusé.

Elle soupira tandis que la maison familiale fut en vue. La neige était tombée drue ces derniers jours et elle avait presque espéré que cette dernière ne l'empêche d'arriver jusqu'à eux.

Et lorsqu'elle se gara, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et une femme assez petite aux cheveux courts poivre et sel bondit « Emma ! »

« Hey salut… »

La femme se rua sur elle et l'enlaça, toujours avec une force que ne lui soupçonnait pas sa fille « Donne moi tes bagages et rentre, il fait un froid du diable. »

Emma sortit son sac et sa mère fut surprise « Eh bien… Tu ne t'encombres jamais et te voilà avec un tel sac pour seulement 2 jours ? »

« Mouais nan, en fait… Je ne rentre pas à New-York. »

« Ah oui ? Explique. »

« Attends que je me pose au moins. Ou est papa ? »

« Tu le connais, il est derrière les fourneaux parce que… »

« … Personne ne peut toucher sa dinde de Noel. » chantèrent-elles en chœur

« Allez, entrons, il fait particulièrement froid aujourd'hui. »

Dès qu'Emma entra chez ses parents, une odeur familière de dinde rôtie aux pruneaux émanait de la cuisine.

« Emma ! »

« Hey papa. Comment va ? »

« Et toi ? On a eu du mal à avoir de tes nouvelles ces derniers temps… »

« Oui je sais, je suis désolée mais… y'a une bonne raison à ça. » Ses parents la regardèrent étrangement « Ok, on devrait s'asseoir. »

* * *

Mary Margaret et David Nolan avaient toujours été ce genre de parents dont la mère était hyper protectrice et le père plus souple. Mary Margaret avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse manie de s'immiscer dans la vie de ses enfants et c'est ce qui avait, en grande partie, pousser Emma à vouloir s'émanciper, pas de la meilleure manière qui soit.

David, d'un autre coté, avait toujours essayé de jouer le coté ami à l'écoute, préférant les parties de basket aux révisions et autres devoirs à faire.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Emma ne pouvait leur reprocher, ce fut leur réaction parfaite à sa sortie de prison. Elle qui s'attendait à une avalanche de remontrances, de reproches, de petites phrases assassines telles que « nous te l'avions dit »… Mais rien ne vint. Ils lui sourirent, lui ouvrirent les bras et l'accueillirent de nouveau chez eux, une maison qu'elle avait déserté depuis plus de deux ans.

Dès lors, elle n'avait jamais cessé de prouver à ses parents qu'ils avaient eu raison de ne jamais abandonné, de ne jamais la lâcher, d'avoir toujours confiance en elle, même si elle les avait déçu plus d'une fois.

Elle avait repris sérieusement ses études, avait eu un comportement irréprochable jusqu'à obtenir une bourse universitaire et même devenir major de sa promotion. Elle avait été dans les dix premiers de son école de police, lui permettant de choisir son affectation.

Elle aimait le risque, elle aimait l'action, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'échappa de la tranquillité de Boston pour New-York. Elle avait toujours gardé un contact avec ses parents néanmoins, même si ces derniers temps elle avait en tête bien d'autres choses. Mais ce qui avait toujours primé depuis des années c'était de garder la confiance de ses parents intacte, ainsi que leur fierté.

Alors, lorsqu'elle leur annonça la nouvelle, elle ne vit pas de déception dans leurs yeux, mais seulement une surprise et une incrédulité que personne n'aurait pu faire naitre sur leur visage, si ce n'était leur fille.

« Attends… Tu peux répéter ? » balbutia sa mère

« Notre fille a retrouvé son fils, celui qu'elle a mis à l'adoption il y a 12 ans tandis qu'elle purgeait sa peine de prison. »

Emma sourit « Merci papa. C'est ça… Enfin presque. C'est lui qui est venu à moi. »

« Avec sa mère. » répondit Mary Margaret

« C'est ça. »

« Donc… Nous avons un petit-fils… »

« … Qui vit dans le Maine. »

Mary Margaret et David se regardèrent abasourdis, avant de fixer leur fille « Chérie… Ecoute, je… as-tu imaginé que… »

« … Que quoi ? »

« Que cet enfant… ne soit pas le tien. »

Emma fixa sa mère « Quoi ?! »

« Et bien… Est-on sûr que c'est bien le bébé que tu as mis au monde il y a 12 ans ? As-tu fait des test ? »

« Maman… »

« Je ne veux pas être médisante, au contraire, comprends-le bien. J'essaie juste de… Comprendre. »

" Maman, je peux t'assurer que c'est bien mon fils. Il… Il lui ressemble tant… »

Mary Margaret se tortilla sur sa chaise : le sujet « Baelfire » était assez sensible. Elle blâmait en grande partie cet homme d'être responsable de la décadence de sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais accepté le fait qu'elle tombe enceinte à seulement 18 ans pour le donner à l'adoption 9 mois plus tard.

« Bref… C'est étrange non ? Je veux dire, qu'il se pointe maintenant, 12 ans plus tard. »

« Etrange ? Pas vraiment… Il a découvert mon identité et sa mère est du genre « Tout ce que mon fils veut, il l'a » donc, quand il a voulu en savoir plus… »

« … Elle a engagé un détective privé pour retrouver ta trace. Qui, de nos jours, fait ça ? »

« Elle, il faut croire. » sourit Emma

« Est-on sûr d'elle ? Je veux dire… Est-elle… de confiance ? «

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'elle me veut ? C'est une femme riche, puissante, qui a tout ce qu'elle veut… Que pourrait-elle obtenir de moi ? Sérieusement, elle n'a rien a gagné là dedans, au contraire : en retrouvant ma trace, elle prend le risque de perdre son fils. Et croyez-moi, c'est absolument pas une option envisageable pour elle. »

« Parle-nous de cette femme. Tu dis qu'elle est riche ? »

« C'est la mairesse d'une petite bourgade du Maine. Elle vit dans une belle baraque avec plus de pièces que 3 appart' new-yorkais réunis. »

« Et ce gamin, ton fils… »

« Il a un nom vous savez : Henry, il s'appelle Henry. »

« Oui, bref, cet Henry : a quoi ressemble-t-il ? Est-il bon élève ? »

Emma sourit et sortit son téléphone avant de montrer une photo tout droit sortie de sa dernière visite « Là. »

David prit le portable et ne put que sourire « Hey, il me ressemble un peu non ? »

Emma gloussa « Oui, il a la même opiniâtreté, celle caractéristique des Nolan. »

« Je croyais que tu étais devenue une Swan. » railla sa mère

« Tu sais très bien que c'était pour la forme. »

« Tu t'es engagée dans la police sous ce nom. »

« Parce qu'il était plus simple pour moi de le faire, tu le sais. A l'époque c'était… compliqué. »

« Tu es une Nolan, tu le resteras, quoiqu'il arrive. » sourit David

« Merci papa. »

A vrai dire, la question du nom de famille avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre, mais Emma leur avait expliqué qu'Emma Nolan était la jeune fille qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air, celle qui avait tout foiré. Emma San était comme le phénix, comme le vilain petit canard transformé en cygne : une nouvelle personne qui devait trop reprendre à zéro : de la confiance aux autres, en passant par sa propre confiance.

Et si officiellement, elle avait changé de nom en accord avec ses parents, elle restait au fond d'elle cette Emma Nolan, peu sûre d'elle et de ses choix, ayant toujours peur de faire de passer à coté de quelque chose d'essentiel.

« Bien alors… Que comptes-tu faire ? Je veux dire à propos de ce garçon ? De cette femme ? »

« Pour l'instant, j'apprends à le connaitre. »

« Tu crois qu'il veut quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, connaitre ses origines… »

« Tu dis que sa mère est riche et qu'il ne manque de rien… »

« C'est pas pour ça qu'on se sent bien dans sa peau. Savoir d'où tu viens, à qui tu ressembles… c'est un besoin qui ne peut-être comblé avec l'argent. »

« Alors… Que vas-tu faire ? »

« J'en sais rien… J'ai promis que j'irais chez eux pour le 25, Henry y tenait. »

Mary Margaret sourit faiblement alors « Je vois… J'imagine qu'il aurait aimé que tu passes Noel avec lui. »

« Il a très bien compris que j'ai aussi des parents avec qui j'avais envie de passer cette fête. » sourit Emma

David et sa femme se regardèrent tandis que leur fille monta à l'étage rejoindre sa chambre d'ado. En passant devant une porte close, elle caressa du bout de l'index, une pancarte sur laquelle était marquée « Neal ». Elle soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux

« Joyeux Noel mon frère… »

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma se mit à table, elle s'aperçut encore une fois que sa mère avait dépassé tous ses espoirs culinairement parlant : une dinde rôtie, une avalanche de légumes, du foie gras ou encore du saumon… Emma se sentait déjà rassasiée sans même avant encore toucher son assiette.

« C'est magnifique maman. »

« Je sais… Je crois que j'ai encore trop fait, non ? »

Emma la prit dans ses bras « Mais non voyons. Comme tous les ans, j'en prendrais pour chez moi et ça me fera tout mon mois de janvier. »

« Ah ah, très drôle ma fille ! Je reviens, je vais chercher la bûche. »

Et tandis qu'Emma débarrassait les quelques couverts restants, son père se racla la gorge « Alors… »

« Hm ? »

« On en a pas parlé devant ta mère car on sait tous les deux à quel point ce sujet est sensible mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Nous pensions que tu viendrais accompagnée cette année. »

« … »

« Chérie, aucune pression… C'est juste que tu as 30 ans et… »

« Et ? »

« Ta mère serait tellement plus sereine de savoir que tu ne seras pas seule, au cas où… Enfin tu vois. »

« Maman est bien trop stressée… Et stressante. »

« Elle t'aime, elle veut juste savoir que tu vas bien. »

« Je vais bien, je te l'assure. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as quelqu'un au moins ? »

« Papa… »

« Peut-être une relation neuve que tu n'étais pas encore prête à nous présenter. »

« Papa, y'a personne. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Mais lorsque son père la fixait avec une telle intensité, Emma n'avait plus que deux solutions : fuir ou s'avouer vaincue, et dans les deux cas, il avait toujours raison « C'est juste… C'est pas important. »

« Ca doit l'être un minimum si tu ne veux pas nous en parler. Alors quoi : il est mineur ? »

« Papa ! »

« Il est déjà marié et père de 3 enfants ? »

« Absolument pas ! »

« Bien, alors… Est-ce une femme ? » Emma baissa le regard furtivement, mais bien assez pour que son père prenne cela pour un signe positif « Emma… Nous savons depuis un moment que tu… aimes le sucré et le salé. »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Sérieusement ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez ça ?! »

« Non, évidemment que non mais… Bref, c'est donc ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dis : c'est pas important. »

« Par « pas important » tu veux dire : pas sérieux ? Ou juste tout neuf ? »

« Un peu… des deux… Je crois. »

David fronça les sourcils « Donc, tu es avec quelqu'un… Mais ce n'est pas sérieux ? »

« Disons que c'est… »

David leva la main « Une histoire de sexe ? » Emma baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux et David soupira « Je suis content que ta mère ne soit pas là pour entendre ça. »

« C'est pas catastrophique, vraiment. »

« Emma, tu vaux tellement plus que ça. »

« … »

« Tu es belle, intelligente, tu es assurée financièrement et stable dans ton job. Tu es réfléchie et je suis certain que tu peux t'engager dans autre chose qu'une relation sans lendemain, basée sur le sexe. »

« Ce n'est pas que ça… Elle est… On s'entend bien. »

« On parle donc d'une relation sexfriend… »

Emma se tapa le front de sa main « J'y crois pas que je suis en train de parler de ça avec mon père. »

« Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. » s'insurgea David « J'ai été jeune avant toi. Je peux comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, les mentalités, les relations et les envies des jeunes soient différentes. »

« Alors pourquoi tu sembles déçu ? »

« Parce que tu es ma fille et que tu es une femme formidable qui mérite une personne, homme ou femme, qui prenne soin de toi, qui t'aime, te rende heureuse. Que tu veuilles aller de l'avant avec elle, construire une famille pourquoi pas. »

« … »

David prit sa fille dans ses bras « Tu devrais aller les retrouver chérie. »

Emma s'écarta et fixa son père « Quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il sourit avant que Mary Margaret ne revienne « Ta mère et moi comprendrions tu sais. »

« Comprendre quoi ? » lança Mary Margaret tandis que son regard vaqua de son mari à sa fille.

* * *

« Joyeux Noel ! » lança Zelena en levant sa flûte de champagne

« Techniquement, on est pas encore le 25… » grinça Regina en regardant sa montre qui n'affichait qu'un « 23h49 » tardif.

« Oh ne joue pas sur les mots sœurette ! »

« On ouvre les cadeaux ?! » s'empressa de lancer Robin en tapant frénétiquement dans ses mains

« Ouais les cadeaux ! » rajouta Henry

« Très bien, très bien. Laissez-moi juste débarrasser et… »

« On le fait ! » lancèrent en cœur Henry et Robin, sous les regards amusés de leurs mères respectives

Et tandis que les enfants disparurent dans la cuisine, Zelena s'assit au pied du sapin « Je me demande pour qui est celui-ci hm… »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Tu le sais très bien, le nom est dessus. »

« Hm… Oh oui dis donc, je n'avais pas vu… Hm.. Emma Swan… Intéressant. »

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant comme tu le dis. Elle vient demain, la moindre des choses est de lui offrir un présent. »

« Tu crois qu'elle t'en a offert un aussi ? »

« Peu importe, ce n'est pas pour recevoir que je donne. Contrairement à toi. »

« Oh s'il te plait ! » lança Zelena, faussement outrée « Avoues que cela te ferait plaisir qu'elle ait pensé à toi. »

« Nous avons à peine échangé depuis son départ à Halloween. Elle a plus souvent parlé avec Henry, ce qui est le plus important. »

Le visage de Zelena se ferma soudain « Quand vas-tu lui dire ? »

« Quand le moment sera venu. »

« Et ça sera ? »

« Quand le moment sera venu. » s'agaça Regina « Ecoute, cela ne te regarde pas. »

« Un petit peu quand même. Il s'agit de ma famille, il s'agit d'Henry. Je n'ai rien contre ta décision, nous en avons parlé et… »

« … Et nous en avons conclus que la meilleure chose à faire pour Henry était de prendre contact avec cette femme, de voir si le courant passait bien entre eux et si elle pouvait être fiable et sûre pour lui. »

« Et donc, lorsque tu la jugeras apte, tu lui diras ? »

« Probablement… »

« C'est tellement égoïste. »

« Au contraire, je fais tout cela pour Henry, je n'ai toujours fais cela que pour lui. Si tu savais ce que ça me coute de voir cette femme avec lui : j'ai constamment peur qu'il finisse par… » Elle retint alors un sanglot

« Mon Dieu Regina, il ne t'aimera jamais moins. Et il ne l'aimera jamais plus que toi. Tu es sa mère, ça ne changera jamais. »

« Je sais, mais tu ne peux m'en vouloir d'avoir cette petite appréhension. »

« Elle-même t'a confirmé plusieurs fois qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de te prendre ton fils. »

« … »

« Et puis de toute manière, elle n'aura pas à le prendre, puisque tu vas le lui donner. »

Regina la fusilla du regard « Très drôle. Changeons de sujet si tu veux bien. »

« Seulement si tu m'autorises à ouvrir un premier cadeau ! »

« Tu n'es qu'une gamine… »

« Je sais ! » sourit Zelena

Et alors que Regina s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à ses cotés, on sonna à la porte « Qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci un soir de Noel ? » pesta la jolie rousse

Regina haussa les épaules avant d'aller ouvrir, non sans une petite appréhension. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette derrière la porte, elle se figea « Mais… Miss… Swan ? »

« Salut… » lança timidement la jolie blonde en faisant un petit signe de main « Je… Je sais que je suis un peu en avance… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Je… Je me disais que, pour mon premier Noel avec Henry, je pourrais faire un effort et… » elle soupira alors « Non, c'est débile, j'aurais du prévenir, je suis désolée de débarquer ainsi. C'était nul et cavalier de ma part… »

« Miss Swan… »

« Non je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je voulais pas empiéter sur votre Noel, je… Je me rends compte que c'était pas forcément une bonne idée alors… »

« Miss Swan ! »

« … »

« Entrez, il fait froid dehors. » La belle blonde obtempéra alors « Vous êtes en avance. » plaisanta Regina

« Je sais. »

« Vous ne deviez pas passer le réveillon chez vos parents ? »

« C'était le cas mais… Ils m'ont largement encouragé à finir la soirée chez vous. J'aurais pu être là plus tôt mais la neige… Pouahh quelle saloperie ! » Et devant le haussement de sourcil de Regina, elle reprit « Pardon… Bref, je… Je sais que je n'étais prévue que demain… »

« Vous êtes la bienvenue, et Henry sera enchanté de vous voir ce soir, croyez-moi. »

Emma sourit et après avoir déposé son sac et son manteau, elle suivit Regina jusqu'au salon.

« Oh et bien ça… C'est une surprise ! Emma, bienvenue ! »

« Bonsoir Zelena. » sourit la jolie blonde

« Venez, venez, on allait justement ouvrir les cadeaux. Mince, moi qui pensais que mon cadeau surpasserait, cette année, celui de la sœur… Voilà que l'autre mère de mon cher neveu me vole la vedette. »

« Désolée, ce n'était vraiment pas le but. » ironisa Emma « Vraiment. » répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers Regina

« N'ayez crainte, ma sœur adore qu'on la plaigne. » plaisanta la jeune femme

« Maman, c'était qui à la po… »

Henry se stoppa soudain : Emma se tourna vers lui et lui sourit « Joyeux Noel Henry. »

« Emma ? Emma ! »

Il bondit alors et sauta dans ses bras, pour la plus grande surprise de la jolie blonde, et sous le regard attendri de Regina.

« Joyeux Noel Emma ! Mais… » Il s'écarta « Tu ne devais pas arriver que demain ? »

« Surprise ? »

Il sourit alors et l'enlaça de nouveau « Je suis content. »

Elle referma alors son étreinte sur le jeune garçon et posa son menton sur son crâne. Elle inspira alors fortement et un sentiment de plénitude l'enveloppa. Elle jeta un œil vers Regina qui les regardait avec tendresse et un sourire conquis sur son visage. Oui, elle le savait : elle était à sa place ici et maintenant… Avec sa famille.

 **TBC**


	9. Joyeux Noel

**HEY HEY !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi ! déprimée... J'ai passé une des meilleures conventions françaises que j'ai pu faire (et pour ceux qui me connaissent), étant férue des conventions depuis des années et ne pouvant plus les compter tellement il y en a, c'est un sacré compliment ! XD  
**

 **Bref, pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé : c'était une convention sur T100 à TOulouse, la We are Grounder 3 by Royal Events !**

 **DONC, comme je suis de bonne humeur (et avec l'insistance de quelques fans rencontrés lors de la convention) je vous poste la suite ici et maintenant !**

 **ps : Pour cause de convention ENCORE, dimanche prochain il n'y aura pas de suite non plus MAIS, comme aujourd'hui, je la posterai le lundi du coup ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

 **Joyeux Noel**

Henry était extatique : il ne cessait de montrer à Emma les diverses décorations que sa mère et lui avaient minutieusement installées : les poinsettias gracieusement éparpillées dans toute la demeure, les guirlandes lumineuses éclairant les moulures et marbrures. La vaisselle choisie avec soin, le sapin décoré comme les plus beaux films de Noel. La neige même était au rendez-vous, givrant les vitres et blanchissant le paysage d'un épais manteau.

« Et là, c'est les décorations que j'ai faites en maternelle. C'est moche mais maman tient à les mettre tous les ans. »

« Ce n'est pas moche chéri. » lui assura Regina en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille « Laisse respirer miss Swan veux-tu ? Et vas chercher le chocolat chaud. »

« Bien maman. » souffla-t-il

Tandis que Zelena et Robin s'installèrent au pied du sapin, prêtes à ouvrir les premiers cadeaux, Regina fit face à Emma « Je… Je vais aller chercher les cadeaux dans le coffre. » sourit Emma

« Aucun soucis. »

« Merci encore. »

« De quoi ma chère ? »

« De ne pas m'avoir claqué la porte au nez. Je sais que débouler comme ça sans s'être annoncée, surtout pour une fête telle que Noel, vous pourriez mal le prendre. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Bah parce que c'est une fête de famille. »

« Vous avez quitté la votre pour rejoindre la notre ce soir. » Emma sourit « Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre changement d'avis ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien… J'ai parlé avec mon père et il lui semblait évident que ma place devait être avec Henry, avec vous tous, ce soir. » Regina sourit timidement « C'est le premier Noel que je passerais sans devoir m'imaginer ce qu'y ferait mon fils : quels cadeaux il aurait, à quoi ressemblerait son sapin, que mangerait-il… C'est idiot. »

« Non, non, c'est légitime. »

« Alors... Vous ne m'en voulez pas pour m'être immiscée dans votre soirée ? »

« Quand je vois le sourire et les yeux pétillants de mon fils, non, pas le moins du monde. »

« Ok. Bon, je vais chercher les cadeaux ! »

Emma se hâta alors et sortit de la maison quelques minutes, le temps de revenir, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

« Mon Dieu Emma, vous avez dévalisé les magasins ?! » ricana Zelena

« Je… J'en ai trop fait ? Je veux dire, à chaque fois que je voyais un truc, je pouvais pas m'empêcherde penser que ça plairait à Henry… » Elle se tourna vers Regina « Je voulais faire ça correctement… J'ai… Abusé ? »

Regina posa sa main sur son avant-bras et afficha un sourire rassurant « Pas le moins du monde. Vous avez bien fait, je vous assure. »

« Ok… Alors, comment on procède ? »

« Mettez tout sous le sapin et Henry et Robin vont se charger de la distribution. Ils adorent faire cela, en commençant, évidemment, par eux. » irona Regina

« Evidemment. » sourit Emma

Elle déposa alors chaque paquet sous le sapin et Regina donna le feu vert aux enfants pour la découverte des cadeaux. Henry attrapa un premier cadeau dont le scotch avait outrageusement été utilisé et le tendit à sa mère. C'était une tradition chez les Mills : Robin offrait le premier cadeau à sa mère, Henry faisait de même avec la sienne. Ainsi, Zelena put découvrir une magnifique toile réalisée par sa fille montrant un océan et un coucher de soleil.

« Robin adore l'art. » précisa Regina vers la jolie blonde

Puis Regina ouvrit le sien et découvrit un livre à la reliure en cuir, sur lequel était gravé une plume écrivant la phrase « _Full of Love_ ».

« Henry, c'est magnifique. »

« Je sais que tu adores écrire tout pour te souvenir, alors comme ça… Tu n'oublieras plus rien. »

« Merci mon cœur. » Elle enlaça son fils dans une étreinte chaleureuse et emplie d'amour, tout cela sous le regard attendri et presque envieux de la jolie blonde.

Puis les enfants se ruèrent sur un cadeau chacun, qu'ils déballèrent avec hâte, sous les regards amusés de leurs mères respectives. Tantôt une mallette à dessin pour Robin, un nouveau jeu pour sa console pour Henry, des vêtements pour chacun… Et finalement, Emma se rendit compte que ses cadeaux avaient précieusement mis de coté pour être ouverts à la fin, ce qui la gêna d'autant plus.

Et quand Henry se posa à ses cotés, un de ses cadeaux en main, elle déglutit « C'est… C'est pas grand-chose… »

« C'est bien assez. » sourit Henry en déballant son cadeau. Il découvrit un cadre, vierge de photo, bordé de cœurs

« Tu pourras y mettre une photo à laquelle tu tiens. »

Henry lui sourit « Je sais déjà ce que je vais y mettre ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il

Puis il découvrit un second paquet « Oh ! J'adore ce jeu ! Merci ! »

Henry lui sauta au cou, surprenant la jeune femme qui hésita avant de retourner son étreinte. Regina sourit timidement avant de se lever « Attendez ! » lança Emma « Vous n'avez pas ouvert le votre ! »

« Miss Swan… Ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« C'est Noel. »

Regina soupira avant qu'Emma ne lui tende un cadeau assez lourd et rectangulaire. Regina prit un temps infini pour l'ouvrir, du moins c'était l'impression qu'avait Emma, qui attendait fébrilement sa réaction.

Lorsque Regina découvrit le cadeau, elle ne put que laisser un hoquet amusé sortir « Et bien… »

Dans ses mains, un livre de cuisine « _Comment faire de la junk food une cuisine raffinée_ »

« Y'a un burger au foie gras qui ne semble pas mal dedans. » sourit la jolie blonde

« Je retiens, je retiens. Merci miss Swan, c'est une bonne idée. »

« De rien. »

Regina se dirigea vers le sapin et plongea sa main dedans pour en ressortir un paquet longiligne « C'est Henry qui a choisi le modèle. »

Elle le tendit à Emma qui le prit et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Lorsqu'elle découvrit un écrin bordeaux, son cœur s'accéléra. Et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle eut le souffle coupé « Mon Dieu… Regina mais… c'est trop ! »

« C'est une idée d'Henry, et je la trouvais assez bonne. »

Dans l'écrin, un bracelet vraisemblablement en or, entremêlant de l'or blanc, de l'or jaune et rose, les trois bracelets se rejoignant vers un cygne en or, dont l'œil était surmonté d'un petit strass, ou était-ce… un diamant ?

« Mon Dieu Regina, il ne fallait pas, il est sublime ! »

Regina ne s'offusqua pas de la familiarité avec laquelle Emma avait utilisé son prénom, mettant cela sur le compte de la surprise. Elle sourit avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés « Je vous le mets ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Alors, tu aimes ? » lança Henry qui venait de lâcher enfin ses cadeaux « Tu vois un cygne… A cause de ton nom. »

« J'avais saisi. » sourit-elle « Il est magnifique. Merci. Merci à tous les deux. »

Emma échangea un regard avec Regina, et soudain, son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes : Regina lui apparut comme… magnifique : à la lumière des guirlandes lumineuses du sapin, les joues légèrement rosies de la chaleur de la cheminée, un sourire timide mais tellement séduisant…

Elle détourna bien vite le regard pour ne pas que Regina ne voit son trouble, mais il semblait que la jeune femme était déjà passée à autre chose, se tournant vers sa nièce qui lui montrait sa panoplie du parfait peintre.

Emma ressentait-elle une sorte de déception ? Elle n'en savait rien et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé que l'échange dure plus longtemps, que leurs regards s'ancrent un peu plus l'un dans l'autre. Peut-être pour un autre moment…

Et finalement, la soirée se prolongea dans la nuit, les enfants, trop excités, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Mais lorsque Regina leur signifia qu'il était tard, aucun ne ronchonna et embrassa leur mère respective avant de saluer Emma, Henry de manière un peu plus prononcée.

« C'est cool que tu sois là. » lui murmura-t-il

Elle répondit par un sourire et une étreinte plus appuyée, avant qu'ils ne montent et ne laissent Emma en compagnie de Zelena et Regina. Regina proposa une tisane qu'elle se hâta d'aller chercher à la cuisine.

« Henry est méconnaissable. » sourit la jolie rousse, profitant de l'absence de sa sœur

« Ah oui ? »

« Il n'a pas été si enthousiaste pour un Noel depuis longtemps. A vrai dire… Depuis Danielle. »

« Oh je vois… »

« Vous agissez sur eux comme une cure de jouvence et vous soufflez dans cette maison un vent de fraicheur qui manquait. »

Emma gloussa « Tant que çà. »

« Vous n'avez pas idée. Je ne pensais plus voir cela ici. Et Regina, bien qu'elle s'en garde… Vous avez un effet plus que positif sur elle. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Vous ne l'avez pas connu après la perte de Danielle… Elle qui était si joviale, si souriante du temps de Danielle… Lorsqu'elle l'a perdu, quelque chose s'est éteint en elle. »

« Ce qui est compréhensible. Lorsqu'on perd un être aimé, quelque chose se brise. »

« Vous parlez de vécu ? »

« Peut-être. » sourit tristement Emma « En tout cas, je peux comprendre qu'elle ait eu un passage à vide. »

« Oh si seulement ce passage à vide n'avait duré qu'un temps. Mais elle ne s'en est jamais réellement remise. Henry était sa bouée de sauvetage. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle n'a pas sombré. Mais elle n'a plus jamais agi de la même manière. »

« Par exemple ? »

« Son fils est sa priorité. Elle a laissé de coté sa vie de femme pour ne se consacrer qu'à lui. »

« C'est bien, non ? »

« Oui et non. Regina est une belle femme, qui mérite amplement une seconde chance en amour. »

Emma se redressa, la fixant « Euh… Et cette chance serait… »

« Vous, évidemment. Pas forcément amoureusement parlant, mais je suis certaine que vous pourriez lui montrer la vie autrement qu'au travers des yeux et de la vie de son fils. Car bientôt, Henry sera grand et volera de ses propres ailes… Et que restera-t-il à Regina alors ? »

« … »

« J'aime ma sœur, mais parfois j'ai envie de la secouer comme un prunier… Et j'ose espérer que vous pourriez la secouer aussi, mais de manière plus subtile, plus… douce. »

Emma rougit soudain en imaginant ce à quoi pouvait penser Zelena par ces mots.

« Oh euh… Bah… »

« Et, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais… Elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu… Quoi ?! On se connait à peine. »

« La n'est pas la question. »

« Je crois que si, au contraire. »

Zelena sourit « L'amour au premier regard, vous ne connaissez pas ? »

« Cela sous-entend que les deux parties ont flashé l'une sur l'autre. » sourit Emma

« Et qui vous dit que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Emma la fixa et soudain, elle douta : se pourrait-il que Regina ait un quelconque intérêt pour elle, autre que le fait qu'elle soit la mère biologique d'Henry ? Rien ne l'avait suggéré, si ce n'était cet échange intense de regard il y a près de deux mois. Echange que Regina avait vite enterré sous une distance solennelle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette femme si classe, si hautaine, pouvait être attirée par elle, une new-yorkaise brute de décoffrage et naturelle. Il n'y avait pas plus opposée qu'elles deux. Mais ne disait-on pas que les opposés s'attiraient ?!

« Miss Swan ? Vous rêvez ? »

En plein dans ses pensées, Emma ne vit pas Regina revenir, un plateau garni de tisanes et de petits biscuits de Noel, confectionnés par Regina et Henry le matin même.

« Pardon, je… »

« Je crois que vous ne devriez pas tarder à aller vous coucher. Après tout, vous avez fait une longue route dans la nuit. »

« Oui, mais ça en valait largement la peine. »

« Sage conseil. Je vais, de mon coté, aller me coucher. Je sais O combien Robin peut-être matinale et pour le bien de mes nerfs, il serait sage que je me repose un peu. Bonne nuit vous deux. »

Emma comprit évidemment la manœuvre et ne sut si elle devait être gênée ou reconnaissante.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis pourquoi vous avez décidé d'avancer votre venue. »

Regina s'installa dans le canapé à ses cotés, une tisane en main, attendant les explications d'Emma.

« Et bien je vous l'ai dis : mon père m'a soufflé que cela serait une bonne idée. »

« Comment peut-il suggérer que sa fille quitte la veille de Noel ? »

« Je crois… Je crois qu'il a compris que ma place était auprès d'Henry. Notre premier Noel réuni. » Regina sourit « Et puis… Je crois que j'avais envie d'être ici, bien plus qu'ailleurs. »

« Vous êtes la bienvenue. Et Henry était plus qu'heureux. Et s'il est heureux, alors cela me va. »

« Et vous ? »

« Moi ? »

« Vous ne cessez de parler d'Henry : c'est bien pour lui, s'il est heureux c'est l'essentiel, c'est bon pour lui. Mais vous dans tout ça, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils et soupira, comme si elle réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse possible « Je… »

« Oui ? »

« Je vous avouerais que je ne suis pas sereine. Je ne l'ai jamais été, même sous mes airs sûrs, je n'ai fais que douter sur la situation. »

« De quoi avez-vous peur ? »

… _De vous_ … pensa Regina

Mais ne voyant aucune réponse venir, Emma l'encouragea en lui posant une main sur la sienne « Reg… Miss Mills ? »

« J'ai cette peur omniprésente que mon fils finisse par s'éloigner. »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Je n'ai aucune intention de le prendre. C'est votre fils, vous faites un boulot formidable avec lui, et je n'aurais jamais réussi à en faire autant. Vous êtes la mère idéale. »

Regina gloussa « Si seulement c'était vrai. »

« Ca l'est. Je n'ai jamais vu un gamin aussi épanoui, intelligent et réfléchi que lui. Franchement, vous avez fait un boulot d'enfer. »

Regina baissa le regard et Emma exerça une petite pression sur la main de la jolie brune, captant son regard « Vous êtes une femme formidable, sur bien des plans. » Elles échangèrent un regard alors et la tension d'il y a quelques semaines revint planer au dessus d'elles.

« Miss Swan, je… »

« Vous méritez tellement qu'on s'intéresse plus à ce que vous ressentez. Je ne parle pas de négliger votre fils pour autant mais… Vous êtes une femme splendide, qui mérite toute l'attention du monde. Vous devez laisser les autres s'approcher assez pour vous soutenir, vous aider… vous aimer. »

Regina se figea soudain et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son pouce caressait doucement le dos de la main d'Emma. Mais elle la retira bien vite et se racla la gorge « Et vous alors ? »

« Moi ? » sourit Emma

« Ne méritez-vous pas aussi ce genre d'attentions ? »

« Peut-être… Je n'ai probablement pas trouvé les bonnes personnes… Ou peut-être que si. » sourit-elle de plus belle

Mais Regina ne répondit pas à son sourire, au contraire, elle détourna le regard avant de se lever du canapé « Il est tard. »

Emma soupira avant de se lever aussi « Oui. Rude journée demain. »

« Il est fort possible qu'Henry vous réquisitionne pour une bataille de boules de neige. »

« Parce que c'est pas votre truc ? »

« Tout à fait. » lança Regina

Elles restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, l'une en face de l'autre, avant que Regina ne se dirige vers les escaliers « Dois-je vous montrer votre chambre ? »

« Non, pas la peine, merci. »

Et une fois au premier étage, Emma se tourna vers Regina « Bonne nuit… Miss Mills. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Et la jolie brune disparut derrière sa porte de chambre. Lorsqu'Emma retrouva sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Zelena, et à l'attitude bien plus contradictoire de Regina. Un instant, il lui semblait qu'elle la touchait en plein cœur, et la seconde d'après, la jolie brune se refermait comme une huitre. Elle ne la comprenait pas : le fantôme de sa défunte femme pesait-il aussi lourd ou y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ? Ce quelque chose qu'elle avait ressenti depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré.

Puis quelque chose capta son regard : un vêtement soigneusement plié sur le lit. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de le prendre et de le déplier... Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait d'un T-shirt, et pas n'importe quel : un des siens, celui qu'elle avait cherché des jours et des jours après son départ. Elle sourit alors et huma l'odeur agréable de l'orchidée, parfum qui embaumait le linge de maison de la demeure des Mills. Sans réfléchir, elle se déshabilla et l'enfila, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'allongea mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Les yeux fixés sur le lustre surplombant son lit « Regina… » soupira-t-elle. Ce nom qu'elle n'avait plus l'opportunité de prononcer, sauf en de rares occasions et par mégarde. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux : que pouvait-elle espérer ? Elles se connaissaient à peine, et le fait qu'elles partageaient un fils justifiait-il une quelconque attirance ? Aussi fulgurante qu'elle puisse être, se pourrait-il que, de savoir Regina aimant les femmes, son jugement soit biaisé ?

La question était : en temps normal, aurait-elle été attirée par elle ? La réponse était toute trouvée : évidemment que oui. Qui ne pouvait pas tomber sous le charme de cette femme aussi charismatique qu'intrigante, mais aussi séduisante. Il lui restait quelques jours pour percer le mystère « Regina Mills » avec toutes les conséquences que cela aurait.

* * *

Dès le matin, Emma descendit, habillée, et ne fut même pas surprise lorsqu'elle trouva Regina en train de garnir la table du petit déjeuner par des mets « Bonjour miss Swan ! »

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? »

« Assez… J'attends d'une minute à l'autre les pas pressés des enfants. » dit-elle en jetant un regard vers le sapin.

Emma fit de même et vit alors encore quelques cadeaux rajoutés à son pied « Encore ? »

« Tradition. » sourit Regina

« Mai je n'ai rien de plus. »

« Vous avez déjà beaucoup fait. D'ailleurs, je vais m'atteler dans les prochains jours à quelques recettes de votre livre. »

« _Votre_ livre. » rectifia la jolie blonde

« Mon livre. » confirma en souriant Regina. Et soudain, des portes s'ouvrirent, puis se claquèrent « Voilà les monstres. »

« Oh mon dieu… »

Et, effectivement, Henry et Robin déboulèrent avec perte et fracas et renversèrent presque Regina au passage « Hey, hey doucement ! »

« Emma, t'es debout ! » lança Henry

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que, de toute manière, ma grasse matinée serait courte. »

« On peut en ouvrir maman ? »

« On pourrait attendre Zelena peut-être ? »

« Maman arrive, elle a dit qu'on pourrait commencer sans elle. »

Et à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la jolie rousse arriva, visiblement encore endormie « Hello tout le monde… »

« On peut ouvrir maintenant ? » s'empressa de demander Robin

« Tant de sollicitude par ma fille, je suis touchée… Un café Gina, s'il te plait. »

Regina étouffa un gloussement avant de servir un large mug de café, le tout devant le regard d'une Emma amusée. Les enfants déballèrent alors les quelques cadeaux restants : encore des jouets et quelques vêtements pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Emma regarda ce spectacle avec des yeux neufs, comme si c'était son premier Noel. A vrai dire, en y repensant, c'était effectivement son premier Noel de cette façon : avec un fils.

« Miss Swan ? Un café ? »

« Hm, nope. Je vais choisir un chocolat, c'est de rigueur pour Noel, non ? »

« Effectivement. »

Et Regina lui servit un chocolat chaud dans lequel trempait quelques petites guimauves saupoudrées de cannelle « De la cannelle, comment avez-vous su ? »

« Habitude. Henry en raffole aussi. »

« Oh… Un truc qu'il tient de moi, je suppose. »

« Certainement. Je n'en bois que rarement et encore moins avec de la cannelle. »

Emma tinta son mug contre la tasse de Regina et en bu quelques gorgées, laissant échapper quelques soupirs de contentement. Regina lui jeta quelques coups d'œil, non sans une certaine gêne lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Emma, les yeux fermés de plaisir de ses lèvres au contact du liquide chocolaté.

« C'est un régal, merci. »

« Vous n'avez rien contre les mélanges sucrés-salés ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je compte faire un poulet au miel et pruneau ce soir. »

« Ca a l'air délicieux, j'ai hâte. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Henry ne se jette littéralement sur Emma « Hey, tu viens faire une bataille de boules de neige ?! »

« Oh euh… Je sais pas si… »

« De toute manière, maman va être occupée aux fourneaux, comme à chaque fois. »

Emma jeta un œil vers Regina qui lui confirma d'un léger signe de tête que son fils avait raison, puis elle soupira « Ok… »

« Yes ! On se retrouve dehors ! »

Emma fixa Regina « Vous me jetez outrageusement dans la gueule du loup là ? »

« Moi ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« J'aurais pu vous aider à la cuisine. »

« La cuisine est mon domaine. » affirma-t-elle « Tenez-vous en à laisser mon fils gagner cette bataille. »

« Henry ne gagnera pas. » sourit Emma « Je suis la pédagogie inversée. »

« Oh croyez-moi, vous ne gagnerez pas. »

« On verra. »

« C'est tout vu. » s'amusa Regina

« On paris ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je gagne contre lui. Si c'est le cas… vous devrez me montrer quelque chose que personne n'a vu. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Très bien. Imaginons que je marche dans votre pari. Qu'y gagnerais-je si vous perdez ? »

« A vous de décider. »

« Vous êtes puérile. » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

« Allez, de quoi avez-vous peur ? »

« Vous pensez que j'ai peur ?! »

Je pense que la perspective de devoir vous dévoiler un peu plus ne vous met, effectivement, pas à l'aise. »

Regina, piquée au vif, se redressa et croisa les bras devant elle « Ah oui ? Vous lisez dans les pensées maintenant ? »

« Je suis flic, c'est mon job, lors des interrogatoires, de lire entre les lignes. »

Elles se jaugèrent un quart de secondes avant qu'Emma ne baisse les yeux, pensant avoir été trop loin avec elle. Mais à sa grande surprise, Regina soupira « Très bien. »

Emma se redressa, écarquillant les yeux « Sérieux ? »

« Si vous perdez, vous devrez, vous aussi, me montrer quelque chose que personne n'a jamais vu. »

Emma réfléchit et lui sourit « Ok, deal ! »

« Bien, à présent, vous devriez ne pas tarder avant qu'Henry ne soit trop échauffé. »

Emma sauta hors de sa chaise et monta les marches 4 à 4, ayant, maintenant, une raison de jouer et… De gagner.

* * *

Elle n'en revenait pas : son fils était aussi rapide que malin. Evidemment, il connaissait les recoins de son jardin par cœur. Essoufflée, elle tenait dans sa main une ultime boule de neige. Henry était un adversaire redoutable. Aidé par Robin qui comptait plus les points qu'autre chose, Emma essayait de prendre l'ascendant sur son fils, mais il fallait admettre que la tâche était plus ardue que prévu.

Elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite, cachée par un arbre imposant. Son cœur palpitait et le froid lui mordait les joues, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle inspirait, le souffle glacé lui congelait les poumons.

« Et merde… »

« Hey Emma, alors tu abandonnes ? »

« Tu rêves ! » lança-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle malgré tout

Elle façonna une nouvelle boule et compta jusqu'à trois avant de bondir hors de la protection du large sapin. Elle fit une roulade et envoya une première boule qui s'écrasa contre l'arbre derrière lequel Henry s'était caché.

« Et merde… »

Mais lorsque le garçon, dans un sursaut de confiance, se détacha de sa cachette pour ajuster son tir, Emma profita d'une fenêtre de tir pour lui envoyer en plein face sa dernière boule.

Et loin de s'inquiéter de l'impact de cette dernière sur le visage de son fils, elle fêta sa victoire… du moins, le score nul qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir.

« Ok, c'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner ! » hurla Emma « On sonne la fin du match ? »

« Mais on est à égalité ! » grogna le petit garçon « Un dernier point. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, pensant qu'elle pourrait y échapper… Mais finalement, elle se prit au jeu : si elle ne voulait pas que Regina ne trouve une échappatoire, elle devait gagner.

Elle fit alors plusieurs petites boules qu'elle aligna avant de se tourner et de jeter un œil sur l'emplacement potentiel de son fils. Lorsqu'elle vit un mouvement sur la droite, elle fit volteface et envoya deux boules, mais rien… Puis un mouvement à gauche et elle envoya deux autres boules successives. Elle venait de vider ses dernières munitions, et elle n'eut pas le temps d'en refaire que son fils se pointa juste devant elle, et il n'eut qu'à toucher le front de sa mère d'une main enneigée.

« Touché. J'ai gagné ! »

« Quoi ? Mais… Comment tu as fait ?! »

« Ah ah… Peu importe j'ai gagné ! »

« Grr… » Emma grogna avant de se laisser tomber, les fesses dans la neige, déçue

« Les enfants, miss Swan, à table ! » lança Regina au travers de la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait. Et lorsque Robin fut la première à entrer, Regina ne put s'empêcher de venir aux nouvelles « Alors, résultat ? »

« Henry a gagné d'une courte tête. Mais Emma s'est très bien battue. »

Regina sourit subrepticement « Intéressant… » murmura-t-elle

« Huh ? »

« Non rien, appelle ta mère, on passe à table. »

Et à peine Robin eut-elle disparue que Henry et Emma apparurent « Hey hey, minute ! Vos chaussures ! » lança Regina en levant une main pour les freiner

« Désolée. » grimaça Emma comme une petite fille prise en faute

Ils se déchaussèrent et Regina embrassa son fils sur le front « Vas te changer. »

« Ok. »

Regina finalisa la table et Emma s'approcha « Vous ne me demandez pas comment ça a fini ? »

« Oh j'imagine que mon fils a gagné. »

« Mouais… »

« J'ai donc gagné _votre_ pari. Intéressant n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Oh oh miss Swan, quand on n'aime pas perdre, on ne joue pas. »

« Je sais. J'aurais juste voulu en savoir un peu plus sur vous. »

« Un jour peut-être. » sourit-elle « Voulez-vous vous changer avant de passer à table ? »

« Peut-être oui. Je me dépêche. »

Et tandis qu'Emma disparut, Regina ne put que ressentir une certaine fierté, mais aussi un soulagement et une excitation curieuse. Elle savait beaucoup de choses sur Emma Swan, mais seulement ce qu'officiellement le détective engagé avait trouvé. Elle avait tant de choses à connaitre encore, et en même temps, égoïstement, elle était heureuse de pouvoir se préserver encore un peu. L'idée que la jolie blonde puisse en découvrir un peu plus sur elle l'effrayait autant que cela attisait sa curiosité.

Et lorsque tous furent réunis autour de la table, Regina ne put que jeter de rapides coups d'œil vers Emma, essayant d'imaginer où elle pourrait la conduire, vers qu'elle mystère elle pourrait l'emmener, car si elle était frileuse à l'idée de se dévoiler à Emma, elle attendait avec impatience d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

« Joyeux Noel. » lança Zelena en levant sa flûte de champagne, imitée bien vite par Emma et Regina.

Et lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, Emma aida Regina à la cuisine, tandis que Zelena occupa les enfants « Je… Dites, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'avais sur le nez pour que vous ne cessiez de me regarder tout le long du repas. » plaisanta Emma

« Hm ? »

« C'est ça, faites comme si vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle… » gloussa Emma

« Je… Désolée, c'était impoli de ma part. »

« Pas plus que ça. Ca a juste éveillé ma curiosité. Alors ? »

« Rien. Je me demandais juste ce que vous pourriez me montrer et que personne n'a vu. »

« Hm… Curieuse hein ? Vous vous demandez surtout ce qui a pu échapper à votre détective. »

« Aussi oui. »

« Vous avez l'intime conviction de me connaitre et de connaitre ma vie, mais il est certain que ce que je compte vous montrer, votre détective ne l'a jamais vu lui-même. » Regina la fixa « Je ne désespère pas de finir par vous faire cracher le morceau à mon tour. »

Regina sourit « L'espoir fait vivre. »

* * *

La neige était tombée en de fins flocons. Et comme la tradition le voulait chez les Mills, après le déjeuner de Noel, venait le visionnage d'un film de Noel. Ainsi Henry prit place au milieu du canapé, entourée par ses deux mères, tandis que Zelena et Robin s'étaient pelotonnèrent dans un large fauteuil.

Peu importait le film finalement, Emma sentait qu'à cet instant précis, elle était heureuse. Elle se sentait à sa place, dans ce foyer, cet univers, aux cotés de son fils, aux cotés de Regina. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune femme qui semblait obnubilée par l'écran. Elle soupira doucement et son cœur se serra : ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demain, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, du moins pas avec une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Mais elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de s'ouvrir à Regina pour gagner sa confiance et que cette dernière s'ouvre à son tour. Oui, elle avait l'impression de devoir quelque chose à la belle brune, peut-être pour avoir élevé son fils durant toutes ces années, peut-être en gratitude, peut-être juste par envie. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Et elle avait remarqué que lorsque cela concernait Regina, c'était assez souvent qu'elle se retrouvait perdue.

Et, perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas le film s'achever, Henry s'étirant sur ses jambes « C'était cool ! » Il se tourna vers Emma « Tu regardes ce genre de films avec tes parents ? »

« Hm parfois, mais je dois bien avouer que ça faisait un moment que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. »

« Et c'est bien ? »

« C'est plus que bien. » sourit-elle, non sans envoyer un clin d'œil à Regina qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« Maman, on pourrait aller faire un tour au lac. Il est gelé. »

« Ca doit être très joli. » lança Emma « On peut pas dire que New-York regorge de nature, si on peut parler de nature pour Central Park. »

Regina jeta un œil par la fenêtre et soupira « Très bien, mais on rentre tôt, j'ai beaucoup à faire pour ce soir. »

« Yeah ! »

Tous se levèrent d'un bond et Emma se tourna vers Regina « Je ne voulais pas contrarier vos plans. »

« Non, au contraire, ça nous fera du bien de nous aérer. Et le lac est magnifique en hiver. »

« Hâte de voir ça. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et Emma ne sut pas pourquoi mais envisager cette ballade aux cotés de Regina lui gonfla le cœur bien plus que ce qu'elle pensait. La question était de savoir s'il en était de même pour la jolie brune ?

 **TBC**


	10. Opérations Gui, Twister et Lanternes

**bonsoirrr !**

 **Après 2 week-end de conventions intenses, un bon rhume et peu de sommeil, me revoilà !**

 **Comme promis avec un chapitre tardif mais qui avance ENFIN dans le SQ ^^**

* * *

 **/!\ AMI(E)S PARISIEN(NE)S : je serais en dédicace à Paris, dans le quartier du Marais, le samedi 3 Mars de 14h à 16h dans la librairie "**Les Mots à la Bouche **"  
**

 **Venez nombreux, même pour ne serait-ce qu'échanger quelques mots, j'adore parler avec mes lecteurs !**

 **En plus, pour les chanceux qui seront là, je pourrais lâcher quelques spoilers sur les prochains chapitres... Je dis ça, je dis rien ^^**

 **(Oui, c'est limite du chantage, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a hein ... XD)**

 **Pour ceux que cela intéresse, voici l'adresse :** **6 Rue Sainte-Croix de la Bretonnerie, 75004 Paris**

 **En attendant votre visite, voici le prochain chapitre !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Opérations Gui, Twister et Lanternes.**

Emma s'habilla chaudement, sous les recommandations de Regina et c'est tous les 5 qu'ils partirent, à pieds, jusqu'à la forêt bordant la ville. A peine fut-elle entrée dedans qu'un sentiment étrange l'envahit : comme si elle entrait dans un autre monde : si au dehors, il neigeait dru et qu'un épais manteau recouvrait le sol, ici, grâce aux bras fournis des immenses sapins, le sol n'accueillait que quelques flocons persistants. Le froid même semblait être stoppé.

Emma était subjuguée : c'était une fille des champs, de la campagne et rares étaient les fois où elle avait pu s'échapper de la folie new-yorkaise pour un moment de répit et de calme. Aujourd'hui, elle respirait à pleins poumons cet air si revigorant, si rafraichissant.

Devant elle, Zelena, Robin et Henry qui pressaient le pas pour arriver au lac les premiers. A ses cotés, Regina marchait silencieusement, les mains enfouies dans ses poches, le regard droit devant elle.

Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler ce visage si harmonieux mais empli d'un tourment visible, voilant son regard. Oui, la jolie brune avait quelque chose en tête et Emma aurait donné cher pour pouvoir savoir quelle tempête grondait dans ce joli petit crâne.

Car elle était obnubilée par la beauté de la jeune femme en cet instant : quelques flocons parsemés sur sa chevelure ébène, ses joues rosies par le froid, ses lèvres pulpeuses dont celle inférieure barrée de cette cicatrice si caractéristique. Oui, littéralement, elle la trouvait belle.

« On y est ! » lança Henry, sortant alors Emma de sa contemplation

Et, effectivement, devant ses yeux Emma put apercevoir un immense lac gelé, entouré de larges sapins blanchis et de fougères givrées.

« Wow… C'est magnifique. »

« J'emmenais souvent Henry ici quand il était petit. Notre petite balade dominicale en quelque sorte. Cet endroit est devenu son lieu préféré depuis. »

Le paysage était digne d'une carte postale, voire même d'un monde fantastique tel que Narnia. Emma s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à voir surgir une bête fabuleuse d'entre les arbres ou que la glace ne cède pour laisser apercevoir de gracieuses sirènes. Emma était conquise et, à n'en pas douter, ce lieu serait, à l'image de son fils, un de ses endroits préférés.

Elle regarda Robin et Henry lancer des cailloux sur la glace, et Zelena les regarder avec attention. Regina se posta au bord du lac et semblait hypnotisée par ce dernier.

« Vous aimez cet endroit. »

« Beaucoup. » répondit sobrement la jolie brune qui inspira profondément pour emplir ses poumons d'un air aussi froid que salvateur. Emma l'imita alors et leva la tête pour regarder quelques nuages sur fond de ciel bleu.

« C'est magnifique, merci de m'avoir amené ici. »

« De rien. »

« J'imagine que vous venez souvent ici pour vous évader parfois de la réalité, de vos responsabilités de mairesse. »

Regina la regarda, un sourcil haussé « Comment… »

« Parce que si j'étais à votre place, je ferais pareil. Cet endroit est… reposant. »

Regina ne put que sourire et soudain, elle se retrouva à fixer le profil de la jolie blonde, décryptant la courbure de sa mâchoire, ses pommettes saillantes, ses lèvres fines et rosées, des mèches blondes voguant grâce à la brise légère els entourant. Oui, Emma Swan était une belle femme, il n'y avait rien de mal à le constater. Et quand Emma se tourna vers elle, sentant son regard insistant sur elle, elle n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner et leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre. Elles échangèrent un sourire et soudain cette petite tension revint les entourer, les englobant dans une bulle hermétique. Regina ne put s'échapper de ce regard vert émeraude, elle ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Emma s'approchait subrepticement, leur visage seulement séparé par quelques centimètres…

Elle retint son souffle : juste un instant, pouvait-elle se laisser aller juste un instant ? Juste le temps de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste le temps de retrouver cette sensation de compter pour quelqu'un, autre que son fils. Serait-ce si mal si elle se laisser aller, même une seule fois ? Elle ferma les yeux, prête à répondre à cette question en laissant la jolie blonde s'approcher plus près encore… Et soudain, un cri strident les tira de leur bulle. Elles s'écartèrent vivement avant de se tourner vers le lac et voir Henry, une jambe dans l'eau jusqu' à mi-cuisse.

« Henry ! » lançant Regina qui oublia Emma en un quart de secondes pour se ruer vers son fils

Robin essaya de le tirer vers elle lorsque Regina arriva à son tour et l'aida. D'un coup sec, elle tomba en arrière, entrainant son fils sur la rive. Emma accourut à son tour et passa instinctivement ses mains sous les aisselles de Regina pour la relever.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle

Mais Regina était obnubilée par son fils. Elle posa un genou à terre et prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains « Henry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es blessé ?! »

« Non, non j'ai… C'est idiot. »

« Il a voulu marcher sur le lac pour récupérer un caillou… »

Regina le fixa « Quoi ? »

« C'était nul je sais, mais je pensais que la glace était assez épaisse. »

« Tu aurais pu tomber dans le lac ! » s'énerva Regina « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ! »

Henry se releva alors et fit une grimace « Ca va ? » demanda Emma

« J'ai froid. »

« On rentre. » répondit Regina sans détour et sans possibilité à chacun de choisir une autre option.

Emma marcha aux cotés d'Henry, qui semblait aussi triste que déçu que la balade se termine si tôt « Hey, ça va ? »

« Elle est fâchée. »

« Non, elle a juste eu peur. » sourit Emma « Crois-moi, quand on a peur, on fait et dit parfois des choses qui nous dépassent. »

Henry la fixa « C'est vrai ? »

« Evidemment. Elle t'aime plus que tout, et si quelque chose devait t'arriver, je pense qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. C'est comme ça que les mamans fonctionnent. »

« … »

« Hey… Tout ça sera effacé quand on rentrera, que tu la serreras dans tes bras en lui disant que tu l'aimes. On préparera tous le repas de Noel dans la joie et la bonne humeur. »

Henry sourit alors « Je suis content que tu sois là. »

« Moi aussi gamin, moi aussi. »

* * *

Et une fois à la maison, Regina ordonna à Henry de se changer mais, avant tout, de prendre une douche bien chaude. Robin et Zelena proposèrent de mettre la table tandis qu'Emma se porta volontaire pour aider en cuisine, malgré le peu d'enthousiasme de la jolie brune.

« Miss Swan, ce n'est pas utile, vraiment. »

« Et moi je déteste être inactive. Alors, laissez-moi vous aider, de toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix : soit je vous aide, soit vous vous coltinez une blonde agaçante et collante derrière votre dos. »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de soupirer « Très bien. »

Emma était aux anges : la cuisine était clairement le domaine de la jeune femme, et elle était heureuse de pouvoir en faire momentanément partie. Elle avait encore sentit cette tension, cette attraction entre elles au bord du lac, comme les semaines passées sur ce canapé, à la lueur de la cheminée. C'était une sensation étrange mais tellement plaisante. Pouvait-elle vraiment être attirée par la mère adoptive de son fils ? Si cela était vraiment le cas, c'était une ironie du sort bien cruelle. Parce qu'il était évident que leur situation à chacune était compliquée et qu'Henry serait totalement perdu.

« Si vous comptez m'aider en restant plantée là, autant vous rendre utile ailleurs. » plaisanta Regina qui était en train de lui tendre un couteau

« Hm, pardon, je pensais. »

« Vos pensées devaient bien profondes pour en arriver à ne pas m'entendre alors que je suis à moins d'un mètre de vous. »

Emma se saisit du couteau « Désolée. Je dois faire quoi ? »

« Eplucher les patates serait serviable. »

« C'est dans mes cordes ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi : enfermées dans la cuisine, préparant le repas. Henry descendit et fut le témoin d'un moment de complicité entre les deux femmes avant que Zelena ne se pointe derrière lui « Tu espionnes ? »

Henry sursauta avant de se tourner vers sa tante « Non… Enfin… un peu. »

Zelena regarda alors la scène et sourit « Intéressant. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Y'a pas à dire, elles sont mignonnes. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. » grommela-t-il

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que, tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

« Ta mère est peut-être la plus têtue des femmes, mais il y a une chose qui ne changera pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a besoin d'amour. De sa famille, son fils, sa sœur… Mais, même si elle se refuse à le croire, elle a aussi besoin d'aimer et être aimée. »

« Comment on le lui montre ? »

« En son temps Henry. Tu la connais : si on la pousse, elle recule, si on la force, elle se braque. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas brusquer les choses. Le charme et le naturel d'Emma vont devoir agir. »

Henry les regarda interagir dans la cuisine, souriant l'une à l'autre, leurs mouvements s'accordant pour ne pas se gêner. Henry n'avait jamais vu sa mère si souriante et apaisée, encore moins lorsqu'un étranger était dans sa cuisine, son territoire. Il scruta le moindre de leurs mouvements, de leurs regards, leurs sourires et même parfois un ou deux échanges. Oui, il le sentait, toutes les deux avaient beaucoup de choses à faire.

* * *

Le repas fut dressé et tous les convives autour de la table, une douce musique en fond sonore, l'odeur parfumée à la fois du sapin et du rôti au miel planant dans la demeure.

Emma était sereine, jamais elle ne l'avait vraiment été à chaque Noel depuis des années. Les réunions familiales étaient toujours quelque chose d'assez tendues et compliquées pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était au sein d'une famille aimante, harmonieuse, souriante, et cela lui donnait envie d'y rester. Si seulement…

« Miss Swan, vous pouvez servir les patates que vous avez âprement et durement épluché. »

« Hey, j'y ai mis du temps mais reconnaissez qu'elles sont parfaites ! »

Regina ne put que rire, suivie d'Emma, le tout sous le regard d'Henry. Et la soirée passa sous les rires et la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que Zelena ne se lève et mette la musique plus forte, invitant sa fille à venir danser. Henry fit de même avec sa mère, et Emma ne fit que regarder tout ce monde évoluer, mais cela lui plut, elle ne demanda rien de plus.

Et pourtant, sur un air de Sinatra, Henry l'invita à la suivre « Allez viens. »

« Je… Je sais pas danser… »

« Et alors ? » sourit-il

Pour ne pas le contrarier, elle abdiqua et le suivit, sous les yeux d'une Regina amusée qui préféra s'asseoir à table pour les regarder. Elle fut rejointe par Zelena « Ils sont mignons. »

« Ou est ta partenaire ? »

« Pause pipi… Mes pieds l'en remercient. » Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Zelena ne se tourne de nouveau vers Emma et Henry « Lui accorderas-tu une danse ? »

« J'ai déjà dansé avec lui. »

« Je te parlais d'Emma. »

Regina hoqueta « En quel honneur ? »

« J'en sais rien… Moi je l'inviterais bien. »

« Grand bien t'en fasse. » sourit Regina

« Ne sois pas si frigide. »

« Je ne suis pas frigide. » murmura-t-elle rageusement pour que la jolie blonde n'entende pas

Zelena ricana « Bien sur… Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu au bord du lac ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Si Henry n'était pas tombé dedans, toi tu aurais eu tes lèvres sur celle de cette blondinette. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Tu mens très mal. Tu as toujours très mal menti. »

« … »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, elle est plutôt jolie. »

« Là n'est pas le problème et tu le sais. »

« Oh oui je sais. Mais ce que je sais aussi c'est qu'à ne pas essayer, tu passes à coté de tant de choses… »

« Danielle est… »

« … Danielle est partie. C'est malheureux, mais Emma est là. Et, ironie du sort, elle est à présent liée à toi bien plus que ce que tu penses. Alors autant foncer. »

Regina la fixa d'un regard noir « Imagine un instant qu'elle et moi puissions faire quelque chose. Que se passera-t-il si un jour on rompt ? Tu imagines Henry tiraillé entre ses deux mères ? »

« Mais pourquoi imagine-tu déjà une rupture ? Envisage plutôt une belle et longue relation. »

« Elle vit à New-York et nous ici, que crois-tu qu'il pourrait se passer au bout de quelques mois de relation à distance ? »

« Y'a toujours des moyens… »

« Tu sembles bien avisée pour une femme qui préfère enchainer les relations d'une nuit plutôt que de te fixer. »

« Ma vie est différente. »

« En quoi : nous sommes toutes deux mères et veuves célibataires. C'est d'ailleurs ironiquement morbide. Les femmes de la famille ne sont guère chanceuses. »

« J'ai déjà prévenu Robin. » sourit Zelena « Tu sais qu'Henry espère. »

« Espère quoi ? »

« Elle et toi. »

Regina grimaça « Je dois lui enlever cette idée de la tête. »

« Ou alors… Tu confirmes ses attentes. »

Regina souffla « Tu m'épuises… » avant de se masser les tempes vigoureusement

« Maman ! Viens danser ! » lança Henry en lui faisant un signe de la main

« Allez va, ton fils t'attends. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de sentir les mains de son fils prendre les siennes. Et tandis qu'elle pensait lui devoir encore quelques danses, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Emma. Surprises, elles se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Henry « Bah quoi ? » lui-même prit la main de sa cousine « Dansez ! » le tout sous le regard radieux d'Henry qui n'en manqua pas une miette : de leur regard perdu aux premiers mouvements d'Emma qui déposa ses mains sur les hanches de la jolie brune, cette dernière, machinalement, mit les siennes sur ses épaules.

« Désolée pour… ça. » grimaça Regina « Quand Henry a une idée derrière la tête… »

« Je sais. » sourit Emma « Je ne peux pas dire que cette idée me dérange totalement pourtant. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Y'a quand même pire comme partenaire. » minauda Emma

« Merci. »

Emma décela un léger rosissement de ses joues, ce qui la fit sourire d'avantage « Votre repas était succulent. »

« Et bien, tant de compliments… Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? »

« Rien, vous êtes vous, c'est tout. Et c'est un crime que personne ne l'ait dit avant. »

« Il y avait une personne… » murmura-t-elle tristement

Emma fronça les sourcils, se baffant mentalement pour sa bêtise « Regina, je suis dés… »

« Hey, regardez ! Vous êtes sous le gui ! » lança joyeusement Henry

« Le bisou, le bisou ! » surenchérit Robin en tapant dans ses mains

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux et, effectivement, un brin de gui était attaché au lustre. Regina grogna alors, elle se souvenait avoir elle-même attaché ce gui à la demande de son fils quelques jours plus tôt. Machinalement, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et eurent une soudaine attirance pour leurs pieds.

« Bah alors, les filles… Tradition ! » s'enjoua Zelena

« Zelena… » grogna Regina en la fusillant du regard

Emma, quant à elle, était aussi perdue que gênée : perdue parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et gênée parce que, visiblement, Regina attendait bien moins qu'elle ce moment.

« Maman c'est nul… » couina Henry en tapant du pied

« Henry stop. »

« C'est ok Regin… Miss Mills. »

Emma se détacha alors mais Regina, en une fraction de seconde, vit le regard déçu de son fils et Emma s'éloigner. Elle attrapa alors la main de la jolie blonde et la fit se tourner vers elle. Sans qu'Emma ne puisse dire quoique se soit, les lèvres de la mairesse se retrouvèrent sur la joue d'Emma. Cette dernière frissonna alors de cette soudaine proximité et eut à peine le temps d'en profiter que Regina s'éloigna juste assez pour lui glisser dans le creux de l'oreille « Ne rêvez pas, c'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez. »

Emma ne put que sourire, prenant cela comme un défi « On paris ? »

« Dois-je vous rappeler que, la dernière fois que vous avez parié, vous avez perdu. »

Emma haussa les épaules « A quoi ça sert de jouer si on a peur de perdre. »

« Le dessert ! » lança Robin, encouragée par Zelena et les gargouillis de son ventre

« J'y vais, installez-vous. »

Emma opina et prit place à coté de son fils « Bien joué. » dit-il en un clin d'œil

« Pardon ? »

« Faire style d'être indifférente pour qu'elle cède, c'est une bonne astuce. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouais, tu sais comme lorsqu'on fait croire à une personne qu'on n'est pas intéressée. »

« Et tu ne penses pas que cette personne pourrait lâcher l'affaire ? »

« Nann, les filles les aiment bien qu'on leur courent après. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir qui t'a inculqué ça ? »

« Bah c'est Nick, mon pote. Il dit que c'est comme ça que fonctionne les filles. »

« Hm… Tu sais quoi : fais à ta manière et on verra si, dans 10 ans, avec sa technique il sera toujours célibataire. »

Henry haussa les épaules « C'est moi qui finira célibataire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es un beau gosse. Non, sérieux ! Tu feras des ravages plus tard. »

« Mouais… »

« Hey… Tu es mon fils, tu as hérité de ce charme particulier. »

« Il marche sur ma mère ? »

Emma fut surprise de ce soudain changement « Oh euh… Bah, j'en sais rien. » Elle se pencha sur lui et lui murmura « Tu crois qu'il pourrait ? Je veux dire, tu aimerais ça ? »

Henry se pinça la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il réfléchissait à une réponse convenable « J'aimerais je crois. »

« Tu _crois_? »

« Y'a bien trop longtemps que ma mère est seule… Et qu'est-ce qui serait plus idéal que ma seconde mère hein ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils « C'est pour ça que tu veux ça ? Pour que tes deux mères soient réunies ? »

« Pas que. Certes, ça aide, mais disons que, je sais pas, y'a un truc. »

« Un truc ? »

« Un truc. » confirma-t-il sans s'étendre sur le sujet

Puis Regina revint, une sublime bûche en main. Bûche qui fut engloutie aussitôt par toute la petite famille.

Et quand minuit approcha et avec lui les premiers signes de fatigue des enfants, Regina annonça la soirée finie. Tous montèrent d'un même élan et tandis que Zelena et Robin disparurent dans leur chambre, Regina, comme de nombreuses fois, vint border son fils.

« C'était un beau Noel hein ? »

« Oui chéri, très beau. »

« J'espère qu'il y en aura pleins d'autres comme ça, avec Zelena, Robin et Emma. »

« … »

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu… Tu peux demander à Emma de venir ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil « Très bien. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et monta un étage de plus. Elle hésita avant de toquer. La réponse mit quelques secondes à venir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit « Regina ? Un problème ? »

« Absolument pas. Henry aimerait vous dire bonsoir. »

« Oh ok. »

Elle tendit le coup pour apercevoir le garçon mais lorsque Regina gloussa, elle la fixa « Il est dans sa chambre. »

« Oh… Ohhh ok. »

« Bonne nuit miss Swan. »

Et tandis qu'elle descendit, Emma la rattrapa dans les escaliers « Hey attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah ce truc de dire bonne nuit, y'a genre un rituel ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Regina gloussa une nouvelle fois « Il n'y a rien à savoir ou faire. Juste lui dire bonne nuit. »

« Ca vous dérange pas ? »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« J'en sais rien… »

« Alors bonne nuit, une nouvelle fois. »

Emma opina et toqua à la porte de son fils « Entre. »

Emma se glissa dans la chambre et s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne l'invite à s'asseoir en tapotant la place vacante à ses cotés.

« Alors… Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Yep. Je voulais encore te remercier d'être venue ici. »

« C'était un plaisir. Et je ne suis pas encore repartie. »

« Je sais, et c'est cool. Tu sais, je le pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure : maman aurait vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. »

Emma sourit « Peut-être. Mais peut-être qu'être amies peut aussi être bénéfique, non ? »

« Ouais surement… Mais ça serait moins fun. »

Emma sourit « Effectivement. Bonne nuit Henry. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

Elle hésita un instant avant de se pencher et de déposer un fébrile baiser sur son front. A sa grande surprise, comme à chaque fois qu'Henry faisait un geste envers elle, le jeune garçon la prit par le cou pour engager une douce étreinte, à laquelle elle répondit timidement.

« A demain. »

« A demain. »

Et lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se dirigea d'abord vers l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre avant de faire demi tour et de se poster devant la porte de chambre de Regina. Elle leva la main et toqua doucement. A peine eut-elle frappé qu'elle regretta son geste, pensant déranger Regina.

« Oui ? Oh… Qu'est-ce que… Ca va ? Henry ? »

« Non, tout va bien. » sourit Emma « Merci encore pour… ça. Je veux dire ce moment avec lui. J'ai jamais fais ça encore… Border quelqu'un. »

Regina sourit « Pas de soucis. A demain miss Swan. »

« Oh euh… » Regina s'arrêta juste avant de fermer sa porte, presque au nez de la jolie blonde « Encore une chose… »

« Quoi donc ? »

Emma sourit avant de poser sa main sur la porte et de l'ouvrir un peu plus, surprenant Regina. Elle recula d'un pas tandis qu'Emma s'avança « Je ne vous ais pas rendu la pareille. »

« La parei… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Emma fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue, comme elle le fit sous le gui. Elle frissonna alors et lorsqu'Emma recula et lui sourit, elle ne sut quoi dire.

« Ca serait pas mal si on laissait tomber les miss Swan et miss Mills non ? Je veux dire, on a pas besoin de ça si vous voulez de la distance entre nous. Je vis à New-York, c'est déjà pas mal comme distance nan ? »

« Je… Ou… Oui, certes. »

« Alors… Bonne nuit _Regina_. »

« Bonne nuit… Emma. »

La jolie sourit, opina et se retourna pour disparaitre dans les escaliers. Regina resta là, immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une porte s'ouvrir et sa sœur apparaitre par l'entrebâillement « Intéressant… »

« La ferme ! » grogna Regina avant de claquer sa porte de chambre avant même que Zelena ne puisse la titiller davantage.

* * *

Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce ne fut pas par le doux fumet d'un petit déjeuner, ou encore les rires d'enfants qu'Emma se réveilla, mais par quelqu'un toquant à sa porte sans discontinuer.

« Hm… Quoi ? »

« C'est moi, j'peux entrer ? »

Emma se redressa « Viens. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Henry apparut. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil : il était à peine 8h du matin, c'était bien trop tôt pour elle… « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Faut qu'on mette en place un plan. »

« Un plan ? »

Henry vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit de sa mère, l'air déterminé « Ouais. On doit faire en sorte que ma mère tombe amoureuse de toi. »

Emma crut s'étouffer et manqua de le faire en avalant sa salive de travers « Excuse-moi ? »

« Ouais, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça tu sais. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Heureuse. »

« … »

« Bien sur, elle l'est avec moi, mais c'est pas pareil. Y'a bien longtemps qu'une étrangère n'était pas venue ici et bousculer son quotidien. »

« Et d'où te vient cette idée ? »

« Peut-être que… j'ai parlé un peu avec Zelena. »

« Hm je vois. » sourit Emma « Ecoute, c'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir forcer le destin mais laissons le temps au temps ok ? Y'a rien qui presse. »

« Mais si ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui enfin je veux dire… Elle est plus toute jeune et toi non pl… »

Emma leva sa main et Henry se tut « Si tu veux passer le petit déjeuner en vie, tu ne finiras pas cette phrase. »

Il la fixa, opina avant de soupirer « C'est juste que… Tu vis loin et on sait pas quand on te reverra. »

« Justement. Ca ne serait pas plus pénible de commencer quelque chose alors qu'on vit loin l'une de l'autre ? »

« Y'a un poste de shérif à pourvoir ici. » sourit-il

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « La vache, t'es aussi têtu que moi… »

« Je sais. Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« On appelle comment notre plan ? Genre une opération commando pour que ma mère se rende enfin compte qu'elle est folle de toi. »

« Bien sur, bien sur. »

« Ca y est je sais ! » hurla-t-il « Opération Casanova ! »

Emma gloussa « Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« On va mettre le paquet avant que tu partes ! Au fait, tu restes pour le jour de l'an ? »

« Ce… C'était pas prévu… »

« Oh… Mais, tu fais quelque chose à New-York ? »

« Je pense que Ruby, ma meilleure amie, voulait qu'on fête ça. Et il y a de fortes chances que je sois en poste sur Time Square pour ce moment. »

« Ah ouais… C'est vrai que la ferveur new-yorkaise n'a rien à voir avec les festivités de Storybrooke, je peux comprendre. »

« Henry… On aura bien d'autres occasions de se voir. »

« … »

« En attendant, je suis encore là pour au moins deux jours, alors profitons-en, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Maintenant, pour ménager les neurones de ta vieille mère, tu vas me laisser dormir encore une ou deux heures. Tout le monde n'est pas Regina Mills. »

« J'peux rester avec toi ? »

La demande surprit Emma, mais elle sourit et lui fit une place dans son lit. Il se glissa sous la couette et bien vite, ils retournèrent dans les bras de Morphée. Ce n'est qu'une grosse heure et demie plus tard qu'ils se réveillèrent, cette fois-ci grâce à l'odeur du pain grillé et du café leu chatouillant les narines.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Emma trouva Henry lové contre elle, le nez niché dans son cou, il souriait faiblement.

Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise sans le réveiller, mais se fut peine perdue et tandis qu'elle essaya de se glisser hors du lit, le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux et s'étira bruyamment.

« Hey, bien dormi le prince au bois dormant ? »

« Mouais… J'ai faim ! »

« Moi aussi. Allez, allons honorer le petit déjeuner de ta mère. »

Et c'est donc ensemble qu'ils descendirent. Regina en fut à peine surprise et afficha un large sourire « Bonjour vous deux. »

« Bonjour Regina. » Emma s'installa au comptoir mais fut surprise de ne rien trouver dessus « Mais… »

« Ce matin, nous petit déjeunons dans la salle. » sourit-elle

« Oh ok, de l'aide ? »

« Non, tout est déjà prêt. »

Et presque dans la foulée, Robin descendit, les yeux encore plein de sommeil.

« Je suppose que ta mère dort encore. »

« Elle te fait dire qu'elle prendra son petite déjeuner au moment du déjeuner. »

Regina gloussa « Evidemment. Miss Sw… Emma, café ? »

Robin et Henry échangèrent un regard amusé mais ne relevèrent pas la nouvelle familiarité entre Regina et Emma.

La matinée passa calmement entre les projets des enfants d'étrenner leurs différents cadeaux, Henry qui proposa à ses mères de se balader en ville pour un lâcher de lanternes à la tombée du jour.

Lorsque Zelena se réveilla, elle annonça à sa sœur que Robin et elle devaient partir dans l'après-midi, l'entreprise dans laquelle travaillait la jeune femme organisait un repas de Noel où elles étaient invitées. Ils ne seraient donc que trois pour le soir même, ce qui arrangeait Henry grandement.

Le repas du midi se passa comme la matinée : dans le calme et la chaleur d'un foyer qui semblait uni, un foyer dans lequel Emma pensait trouver doucement sa place. Car, tandis que Zelena servait les enfants et que Regina versait le vin, Emma évoluait dans cet environnement qui aurait pu lui paraitre hostile : au milieu de la campagne, où elle ne connaissait personne, dans une famille à mille lieux de la sienne. Et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait comme chez elle, à dormir dans une chambre qu'elle s'était accaparée, à manger à une table qu'elle dressait, à boire une tasse de chocolat chaud au coin d'une cheminée qu'elle avait adopté.

Elle avait même ses petites habitudes, habitudes qui lui manqueraient à coup sûr une fois revenue à New-York. Oui, c'est en mangeant et partageant les repas avec les Mills, qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point sa pizza devant sa télé, qui était cher à son cœur, lui paraissait bien pâle à présent. Elle sourit faiblement, pour que personne ne le remarque, mais elle appréciait chaque seconde auprès d'Henry et de Regina, et un peu plus encore maintenant qu'elle sentait quelque chose chez la jolie brune.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment le définir, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le démontrer, elle savait juste qu'à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait, un frisson lui donnait la chair de poule. Etait-ce signe de quelque chose ? C'était probable, elle ne pouvait le nier. Alors que faire ? Regina était une femme d'affaire du Maine, elle, était un flic de New-York, rien que cela était un problème insoluble à résoudre. Elle pouvait se détacher quelques jours par-ci par-là, mais vivre une histoire à distance ? Cela tiendrait-il ?

« Emma ? Vous rêvez ? »

« Hm ? » Emma cligna des yeux avant de fixer Regina « Je… Pardon ? »

Regina hoqueta, amusée « Quelqu'un était dans la lune ? »

« Hm oui un peu. »

« A quoi pensiez-vous ? »

« Hm… A un moyen de revenir souvent ici… » lança naturellement Emma, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, voyant tous les regards sur elle « Euh enfin… Pour revoir Henry… Souvent, voilà. »

Zelena haussa un sourcil, Henry gloussa, Robin leva les yeux et Regina la fixa avant de déglutir doucement « Oui, évidemment… »

« Oui, voilà. Bon… On va faire quoi cet aprèm' ?! » dit-elle, essayant de changer de sujet

« Vous je ne sais pas, mais nous, nous allons devoir y aller bientôt. » répondit Zelena « Les filles Mills doivent paraitre les plus belles de la soirée. »

« Oui ! » exulta Robin en tapant des mains

* * *

Finalement, tous décidèrent d'attendre le départ de Zelena et sa fille avant de partir se balader. Ainsi, le début de l'après-midi se passa sous le signe des jeux de sociétés et qui, bientôt, se transforma en duel opposant Regina et Emma, les points comptés par Henry.

Et après le Monopoly, les Qui est-ce ? et autre jeux de cartes, c'est finalement au Twister, choix d'Henry, que devrait se jouer le trophée de vainqueur.

« Ok, vous êtes prêtes ? Maman, main droite… sur le bleu. »

« C'est ridicule, en quoi ce jeu va-t-il… »

« Maman, joue ! » râla Henry tandis que Zelena, Robin et Emma, étaient spectatrices de cette scène saugrenue.

Regina souffla mais s'exécuta. Henry tourna la flèche et annonça « Emma, pied droit sur du rouge. »

« Facile. » Lança fièrement la jolie blonde, devant le regard surpris de Regina « Quoi ? Je n'ai clairement pas l'intention de perdre ce jeu ! »

« Vous êtes puérile. »

« Non, joueuse. » sourit la belle blonde « A vous de jouer… _Miss Mills._ »

« Maman, main gauche sur vert. »

Regina grimaça et du passer sous Emma pour glisser sa main vers le rond le plus proche

« Sérieusement ? » sourit Emma

« Oh taisez-vous… »

« Emma, pied gauche sur rond jaune. »

Emma s'exécuta avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Et la partie continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la situation ne soit quasiment impossible pour Regina… Elle était, jambes écartées, un pied sur un rond rouge, l'autre sur un vert, une main sur le jaune et l'autre passant entre ses jambes pour toucher un bleu. Regina était littéralement imbriquée dans Emma, une de ses jambes passant entre les siennes, ses deux bras entourant Emma, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le doux parfum de la jolie blonde envahit les narines de Regina qui eut bien du mal à dissimuler son trouble. La proximité des deux jeunes femmes les plongea dans une gêne agréable.

« Regina, je… » La belle brune vit soudain Emma se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle « Je… Je vais lâch… »

Mais Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'écroula littéralement sur Regina, terrassée par une crampe au pied. La belle brune eut le souffle coupé et, par reflexe, posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jolie blonde, cette dernière surplombant Regina. Elles restèrent silencieuses, les yeux dans les yeux, dans une tension palpable.

Et, après un temps qui leur sembla éternel, Regina cligna des yeux, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle elles étaient, et glissa hors de l'étreinte d'Emma. Cette dernière soupira doucement avant de se relever et de voir que Zelena, Robin et Henry les regardaient, un air amusé sur le visage.

« Bah quoi ? » lança-t-elle naturellement

« Oh rien, rien… Rien du tout. » gloussa Zelena

Quant à Regina, elle essaya de reprendre constance en replaçant ses cheveux. Lorsqu'Emma se pointa à ses cotés, elles semblaient gênées, l'une et l'autre.

« Hm, je… Désolée pour ça. » bredouilla Emma en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches arrières de jeans.

« Pour ça ? C'est comme cela que vous appelez une défaite _miss Swan_ ? » sourit Regina

« Une défaite ? »

« Vous avez perdu. J'ai donc gagné, ce qui est logique. » lança-t-elle fièrement

Emma, rassurée que Regina ne prenne pas ombrage de sa chute, lui sourit « Oui c'est vrai. »

« Hey, vous êtes encore sous le gui ! » s'enjoua Henry

« Intéressant… » murmura Zelena

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent la tête en même temps pour constater, qu'en effet, elles étaient une nouvelle fois sous la branche de gui

« Ah… C'est… gênant… » sourit Emma « Je vais devoir vous embrasser… une nouvelle fois. »

Regina haussa un sourcil alors et s'apprêta à tendre sa joue, mais soudain elle sentit les mains de la jolie blonde encercler son visage et ses lèvres se poser non loin de sa bouche, juste à la commissure. Elle se crispa, écarquilla les yeux mais eut à peine le temps de laisser s'échapper un soupir que le baiser était fini. Etait-elle déçue de la fugacité du geste ? Peu importait, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait autant bondit dans sa poitrine.

Emma s'écarta doucement et lui sourit faiblement, ses mains toujours sur les joues de la belle brune « Joyeux Noel Regina. »

Henry ne pouvait détacher un large sourire de son visage, espérant que, pour une fois, sa mère vive enfin pour elle. Et qui de mieux pour cela que sa propre mère biologique ? L'opération Casanova était définitivement en route…

* * *

Toute bonne chose avait une fin, et Zelena et Robin firent leurs aux revoir à Regina, Henry et Emma, se promettant de se revoir très vite. Malheureusement, Zelena déclina l'invitation de sa sœur pour fêter le jour de l'an, prétextant avoir été invitée, elle et sa fille, lors de la fête organisée par son entreprise. Cette réponse donna une nouvelle idée à Henry.

Et une fois sa tante et sa cousine parties, il mit en place son plan « Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« On devrait inviter Emma pour le réveillon. »

« Henry… »

« Elle sera surement seule ! »

« Elle a surement des amies avec qui elle aimerait le passer. » constata Regina

« Peut-être, mais moi j'ai envie de vous avoir toutes les deux pour ce jour. Ca serait symbolique non ? On finit une année riche en émotions, comme on commence la prochaine : ensemble. »

« … »

« On complote ? » lança Emma qui fit son apparition dans la cuisine

« Hm nope ! Je disais à maman que j'aimerais que tu viennes ici pour le réveillon, ça serait cool non ? »

Emma lui sourit faiblement avant d'arborer un air triste, ce que ne manqua pas Regina qui, au-delà du fait d'être curieuse, aurait aimé connaitre son avis et sa réponse.

« Oh Henry, j'aurais adoré… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je travaille le 31. »

« Oh… »

« Tu sais, avec le réveillon sur Time Square… Les choses sont beaucoup plus mouvementées. »

« Henry comprend parfaitement, n'est-ce pas Henry ? »

Le jeune garçon baissa le regard, totalement déçu. Emma posa ses mains sur ses épaules et posa un genou à terre afin d'être à sa hauteur « Hey… Tu sais très bien que si je pouvais, je viendrais, sans hésiter, tu le sais ça ? »

Henry opina doucement car, oui il le savait, si elle pouvait, elle le ferait. Puis soudain, il eut une idée et releva vivement la tête vers Emma, une étincelle de malice dans le regard « Si tu peux pas venir à nous… Pourquoi on n'irait pas jusqu'à toi ? »

Emma haussa les sourcils « Com… »

« Henry ! » protesta Regina

« Bah quoi ? Ca doit être génial le réveillon à New-York ! » Il se tourna vers sa mère « De toute manière, on a rien de prévu, comme tous les ans ! » maugréa-t-il

Emma fut surprise : Regina ne fêtait pas la nouvelle année ? Elle imaginait alors Henry et Regina seuls en tête à tête pour le réveillon, passant d'une année à l'autre sans plus grand enthousiasme, trinquant modestement avant d'aller se coucher, minuit à peine passé. Elle imaginait Regina et Henry faire cela jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit assez grand pour le fêter avec ses amis, laissant seule sa mère. Cette idée la peinait et lui serra le cœur.

« Ok. »

« Ok ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Ok ? » répéta Regina

« Ok. » confirma la jolie blonde « Après tout, je ne fais rien le lendemain, nous aurons pleins de choses à voir ou faire. Regina, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

La belle brune la fixa, totalement interdite devant la demande de la jeune femme « Oh euh… »

« Ah moins que vous ayez quelque chose de prévu… »

« On a rien de prévu ! » s'empressa de répondre Henry. Si Regina avait pu sans se faire remarquer, lui envoyer un regard noir, elle l'aurait fait.

« Bien alors… Regina, ça vous dit ? Après tout, ça ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses. Je veux dire : vous m'avez invité pour Noel, je vous invite pour le réveillon… On est quitte. » sourit-elle

« Super ! Je vais le dire à Robin, elle va être jalouse ! » lança Henry en désertant la cuisine pour éviter que sa mère ne puisse lui annoncer que cela ne se fera pas

Seules, les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent avant que Regina ne soupire « Ce n'est donc qu'un… _juste retour des choses_ ? Vous n'étiez pas obligée. Je vous ai invitée parce que j'en avais envie. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire cela juste pour nous rendre la pareille. »

« Vous savez que c'est bien plus que ça. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je suis ravie de vous accueillir chez moi, vous avoir, pour quelques jours, dans mon univers, sous mon toit. »

Regina frissonna alors : que venait-elle de dire, ou du moins, suggérer ?

« Vr… Vraiment ? »

Emma fit un pas en avant et dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage de Regina, la replaçant derrière son oreille, frôlant sa peau « Vraiment. Alors… Vous ne pouvez pas dire non. En plus, faisant partie de la sécurité des lieux, je pourrais vous avoir une place privilégiée devant. » sourit-elle « Dites oui. »

« Je crois qu'Henry a déjà répondu. » ricana Regina

« Je sais. Mais j'ai envie de l'entendre de votre bouche. J'ai envie que vous me disiez que vous avez, vous aussi, envie de venir. »

Le cœur de Regina s'emballa soudain et elle s'imaginait dire à la jolie blonde qu'elle avait envie de venir, non pas pour le réveillon, mais juste pour la revoir, peu importe le contexte. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et détourna bien vite le regard.

« Regina ? »

« Ou… Oui ? »

« Vous voulez venir ? »

Regina la fixa et les mots qui sortirent furent aussi douloureux à dire qu'agréable à entendre « Oui, bien sur que je veux venir. »

Au pied des escaliers, Henry serra le poing et lâcha un discret « Yes ! » avant de remonter dans sa chambre afin de préparer la prochaine étape : l'opération Lanternes.

* * *

« Miss Swan, vous êtes prête ? » lança Regina en bas des escaliers

« Oui, désolée… » répondit Emma en descendant, ajustant son bonnet sur sa tête « On en revient au Miss Swan ? » sourit-elle

« Hm bref, nous allons être en retard. »

« Je vous suis. »

Et dans les rues étrangement vides de la ville, Emma marcha épaule contre épaule avec Regina, Henry étant devant, un pas plus pressé.

« Alors redites-moi en quoi consiste cette veillée ? »

« Juste un rassemblement au bord de la plage. On y lance des lanternes, certains les font voguer. »

« Ca doit être joli. »

« Ca l'est. »

« Vous faites beaucoup de choses pour votre ville. »

« Je vis pour elle, et pour Henry. Je travaille beaucoup afin de lui offrir un avenir prospère et sûr. Je ne veux pas qu'il manque de quoique se soit. Ma maison sera la sienne, tous mes biens seront les siens… »

« Vous parlez comme si vous alliez mourir demain. » sourit Emma « C'est glauque. »

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les lever vers le ciel « On ne sait jamais de quoi sera fait demain. J'ai perdu mes parents alors que je n'étais pas prête… »

« Vous savez : quand on perd un être cher, peu importe qu'on ait une maison assurée derrière, on est jamais prêt pour ça. » Regina lui sourit faiblement, mais assez pour qu'Emma veuille en voir plus « Ne parlons plus de ça. Montrez-moi plutôt cette plage, hein ? »

Regina opina et après quelques minutes de marche, Emma aperçut la plage et ce qui semblait être l'entièreté de la population de Storybrooke dessus.

« Wow… »

« Prenons une lanterne. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers le stand offrant les fameuses lanternes et sur tout le chemin Emma put constater à quel point les habitants semblaient reconnaissants envers leur mairesse : tous la gratifièrent soit d'un sourire, soit d'un salut. Emma avait l'impression de défiler avec une star.

« Madame la maire, comment allez-vous ? Joyeux Noel ! »

« Joyeux Noel à vous Marco. » sourit la jolie brune « Nous aimerions une lanterne. »

« Comme d'habitude. » sourit-il « Je vous en ai gardé une spécialement pour vous. »

« Merci. Oh Marco, voici Emma Swan. Emma, voici Marco, un vieil ami de la famille. »

« Si je n'avais pas été à l'école avec son père, j'aurais pris le qualificatif « vieil ami » très mal. Enchanté. » dit-il en soulevant sa casquette

« Enchantée. »

« On s'est déjà vu non ? »

« Je suis venue à Halloween. » confirma-t-elle

« C'est ma mère Marco, ma mère biologique je veux dire. » lança Henry en attrapant la lanterne

« Ohhh tout s'explique. Cet air mutin sur le visage d'Henry. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Marco ne soit accaparé par un autre habitant. Regina conduisit la jeune femme sur la plage, essayant de ne pas perdre Henry de vue dans la foule.

« Dites… Vous ne semblez plus avoir de problème à dire qui je suis ? »

« A Halloween c'était nouveau : vous veniez d'arriver, il fallait aussi que je m'accoutume… Depuis… de l'eau à couler sous les ponts. »

« Oh… Je vois. » sourit, amusée, Emma

« Regarde maman ! » lança Henry en montrant du doigt les premières lanternes s'envolant

« C'est magnifique. » conclut Emma, le nez en l'air

« Effectivement. J'ai toujours aimé cette tradition. »

« A-t-elle une signification particulière ? Je veux dire : est-ce qu'on doit faire un vœu en la lâchant, est-ce que ceux qui la lancent se voit offrir amour, richesse et chance l'année prochaine ? »

Regina sourit « Rien de tout ça. Ou alors, au contraire, tout cela à la fois. Chacun y voit ce qu'il veut voir, chacun à sa propre tradition : avec qui l'allumer, quand la lancer… »

« Je vois. Et pour vous, ça signifie quoi ? »

Regina sembla réfléchir puis sourit de nouveau « L'espoir. »

« L'espoir ? »

« L'espoir que la prochaine année ira aussi bien, voire mieux… Garder l'espoir en soi… Car sans espoir, nous ne sommes plus rien. »

Emma se savait pas pourquoi mais cette phrase la toucha comme si elle présageait quelque chose.

« L'espoir, j'aime assez l'idée. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire « On devrait l'allumer. »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« J'ai une meilleure idée, si vous le permettez. » lança Emma

« Quoi donc ? »

« Venez. »

Elle prit Regina par la main, appela Henry et tous les trois s'éloignèrent.

« Mais où allons-nous ? Emma ! »

La jolie blonde confia la lanterne à Henry et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le jeune garçon sourit avant de s'éloigner

« Henry ! Mais ou va-t-il ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. On va le rejoindre tout de suite. Faites-moi confiance. »

« Vous faire confiance ? On se connait à peine et vous avez ordonné à mon fils de partir vers la forêt seul, en pleine nuit ! »

« Je vous l'ai dis, on va le suivre. Je veux juste… » Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules « … Que vous vous détendiez. Regina, je ne sais pas ce qui pèse sur vos épaules constamment : si c'est ma présence, la peur de quoique se soit, mais j'aimerais que, pour cette soirée, vous vous laissiez faire. »

Regina ancra son regard dans le sien quand elle sentit la main d'Emma sur sa joue « Emma… »

« Venez, votre… _Notre_ fils nous attend. »

* * *

Elles se hâtèrent de rejoindre Henry dans un lieu qui était plus que familier à Regina. La belle brune comprit alors et lorsqu'elle vit son fils au bord du lac gelé, elle fut soulagée. Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent l'ado qui tenait dans ses mains la lanterne. Emma prit un briquet et s'apprêta à l'allumer « Ensemble ? »

« Ensemble. » répondit Regina

Emma alluma la mèche tandis que Regina et Henry tinrent la toile qui se gonfla peu à peu. Puis Emma abandonna son briquet pour rejoindre les mains de la mère et son fils. Puis la lanterne s'éleva seule, sous les regards de toute la famille. Le nez en l'air, Emma attrapa la main de Regina, cette dernière ne la repoussant pas. Henry se tourna discrètement et vit leurs mains jointes, il sourit alors puis retourna vers la lanterne s'envolant seule.

« Elle est magnifique, non ? »

Regina ne répondit pas de suite, préférant tourner son visage vers Emma, discrètement : à la lumière de la lune, la beauté d'Emma était presque féérique : ses cheveux blonds balancés par une légère brise, ses yeux verts et profonds…

« Magnifique. » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle leva son regard sur la lanterne et que ses doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux d'Emma, captant le regard de cette dernière. Mais voyant que Regina ne cessait de fixer la lumière, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, resserrant elle aussi son étreinte et ses doigts.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la lanterne ne soit plus qu'un point lumineux parmi les étoiles, difficile à distinguer des autres. Le froid saisi Regina qui frissonna et Emma proposa de rentrer. Ce n'est qu'en quittant la forêt que leurs mains se lâchèrent.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, la chaleur du foyer les enveloppa. Henry posa sa veste et se tourna vers sa mère « On mange quoi ? »

« Et si on se faisait un plateau repas devant le Pôle Express ?

« Sérieux ?! » s'étonna Henry

« Sérieux. Ca ne fait pas de mal de se lâcher un peu. »

Emma gloussa « Eh bah, si c'est ça pour vous se lâcher, qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand vous n'avez plus le contrôle. »

« J'ai toujours le contrôle. »

« Ah oui ? Toujours ? »

Et devant le regard de défi de la jolie blonde, Regina entra dans son jeu « Toujours. »

« Hm… Intéressant… » murmura-t-elle plus pour Regina que pour elle-même

« On fait des pizzas ? » interrompit le jeune garçon

« Oui chéri, si tu veux. » concéda Regina « Je vais les faire chauffer, tu peux peut-être trouver le DVD et le mettre en attendant. »

« Yep ! »

« Je vais vous aider. » lança Emma en suivant la jolie brune dans la cuisine.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que Regina enfourne les pizzas au four.

« Merci encore. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour la lanterne. C'était franchement cool. »

« De rien. »

Et alors que Regina se releva, elle sentit Emma dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec la belle blonde « Oh… Pa… Pardon. »

« De rien. » s'amusa Emma « J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

« Ah oui ? »

Emma tendit le bras au dessus d'elles et Regina leva les yeux pour voir au bout de son bras, dans sa main, un brin de gui. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle comprit la signification du geste : Emma voulait l'embrasser ? Réellement ? Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser que les lèvres de la jolie blonde se posèrent furtivement sur les siennes, comme un frôlement, une brise légère. Regina eut à peine le temps de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, et quand elle réalisa, Emma avait déjà disparu.

Regina resta quelques secondes immobile, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit son fils l'appeler qu'elle sortit de ses pensées en apportant un plateau garni de mets salés et sucrés, prêts à être consommés devant la télé, en attendant les pizzas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Emma était déjà installée et ne semblait en rien dérangée parce qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes avant dans la cuisine. Elle prit place aux cotés d'Henry, ce dernier entouré de ses deux mères. Il appuya ensuite sur la télécommande et tandis que le film commença, chacun picora sur le plateau et la soirée se passa ainsi.

Et lorsque le film se termina, que le plateau fut quasiment vide et les pizzas finies, Henry ne se fit pas prier pour aller se coucher. Regina et Emma restèrent un moment sur le canapé, finissant leur verre de vin, devant la cheminée.

« Regina je… »

« Oui ? »

« Je m'excuse si je vous ai choqué… Vous savez… pour… le gui… »

« Oh… » Regina sourit « Ce n'est rien. »

Mais Emma fut perdue : Regina semblait distante, elle ne semblait pas vouloir évoquer le sujet, et Emma ne poussa pas plus loin : à vrai dire, elle avait fait un grand pas aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pousse trop loin. Elle se leva alors, sous les yeux de la jolie brune :

« Emma ? »

« Il est tard, et ce fut une rude journée. »

« Emma, je vous en prie. »

« Hey, y'a aucun malaise. »

« Vous… Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Totalement. » sourit Emma « Bonne nuit Regina, à demain. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Emma ne prenne congé. Regina resta un moment seule : mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Pourquoi s'était-elle refermée ainsi ? Elle aurait du, elle aurait pu lui parler de ce simili baiser… de ce qu'elle avait ressenti et que, dans son for intérieur, elle aurait aimé qu'il dure encore un peu.

Son cœur s'accéléra à la pensée des lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes, de ses mains sur son corps, de son souffle dans son cou… Une larme s'échappa alors quand un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit en pensant que la dernière personne avec qui elle avait ressenti cela avait été Danielle.

Les paroles de Zelena résonnèrent alors : aller de l'avant, vivre. Elle aurait l'occasion à New-York de commencer l'année d'une manière différente… Sur bien des points.

 **TBC**


	11. Bonnes résolutions

**Hellow hellow mes ami(e)s !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi nickel : complètement crevée mais ma séance de dédicaces d'hier s'est super bien passée !**

 **C'était un réel plaisir de découvrir et redécouvrir des lectrices, d'échanger avec elles de tout et de rien !**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas eu la chance de venir ma voir, il y aura une séance de rattrapage en Juillet au salon du livre lesbien à Paris ! Je vous en reparlerai en temps voulu. En attendant...**

 **...Une petite suite qui, j'en suis certaine, vous plaira beaucoup... Et pour cela, le rating de la fic change en M !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Bonnes résolutions**

« Tu vas me manquer. » chouina Henry en enlaçant Emma

« On se voit dans 4 jours… Ca va passer vite. » lui assura Emma

« 4 jours… Ouais. »

Elle jeta un regard vers Regina qui lui sourit faiblement « Bon, et bien… J'y vais. »

« Henry chéri, rentre il fait froid. »

Le jeune garçon opina alors et enlaça une dernière fois la jolie blonde avant de disparaitre dans la demeure, laissant Regina et Emma sur le palier.

« Bon… »

« Bon… »

« Je… J'ai hâte que vous veniez, tous les deux je veux dire ! J'ai vraiment hâte. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vous en doutez parce que ? »

« … »

« Emma ? »

« Après notre… Enfin, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… »

Elles avaient totalement éludé le sujet toute la matinée, pire que cela, elles avaient fait comme si de rien n'était, et Emma s'était demandée si, au fond, il y avait la moindre petite, minuscule chance avec elle… Si tant est qu'elle aussi le veuille. Mais lorsque Regina sourit, elle fut rassurée

« Emma… »

« Non, écoutez, c'est débile… Je suis… »

« Emma, rassurez-vous. »

« Ah oui ? »

Regina se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, baiser qui dura bien plus que de rigueur, mais assez longtemps pour qu'Emma puisse s'en délecter. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira avant de sourire « A bientôt, _Emma_. »

* * *

Le sourire d'Emma ne se défit pas une seule seconde de son visage du début du trajet jusqu'à la fin, lorsque les immenses buildings de New-York furent en vue. Il ne la quitta pas non plus lorsqu'elle posa son sac sur son lit, et encore moins lorsqu'elle ouvrit celui-ci et qu'elle découvrit, au dessus de ses affaires, un brin de gui.

« C'est pas vrai… » sourit-elle

Puis son téléphone vibra et elle sourit de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit un message de Regina « _Bien rentrée ?_ »

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'écrire un message, elle préféra appeler car, elle se devait de l'avouer, sa voix rauque lui manquait déjà

« _Allo ?_ »

« Regina, c'est moi. »

« _Oh alors, bonne route ? Pas trop de neige ?_ »

« Non, ça a été… Malheureusement. »

« _Malheureusement ?_ »

« La neige m'aurait donné une raison de plus de rester à Storybrooke. »

Elle ne la voyait pas, mais elle imaginait la jolie brune sourire « _Je vois. Pour quelles autres raisons seriez-vous restée sinon ?_ »

Serait-elle en train de flirter ouvertement avec elle ? Emma frissonna à cette idée

« Oh… Je dirais… Un jeune garçon de 12 ans au moins. »

« _Seulement ?_ »

Oui, définitivement, elle flirtait et Emma n'avait qu'une envie : flirter aussi. Elle s'assit sur son lit « Non, pas que… L'odeur de la sardine aussi. »

Un gloussement retentit alors et le cœur d'Emma rata un battement « _Ah je vois_ … »

« Vous me manquez. » lâcha subitement la belle blonde, qui se maudit presque instantanément de cette déclaration sans préambule et totalement infantile. Elle grimaça alors, imaginant que Regina couperait court à tout cela en prétextant tombée de sommeil.

« _Vous aussi._ »

« Ah oui ? »

« _Bien que la maison semble plus calme et moins en bazar depuis votre départ._ »

« Ah ah très drôle. J'ai hâte que vous constatiez pas vous-même que mon chez moi est très bien entretenue. »

« _Je l'imagine oui. Au fait, vous avez oublié encore une fois un T-shirt ici._ »

« Qui vous dit que je l'ai oublié ? » minauda la belle blonde

Elle ne reçut que le silence mais espéra ne pas l'avoir braqué : trop vite, trop tôt ? Mais lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau sa voix « _Alors je vous le rapporterai._ »

« Laissez-le. Il a sa place chez vous. »

« _Tout comme vous._ »

Emma sourit et serra son téléphone contre elle : elle agissait comme une véritable ado vivant son premier crush : émoustillée, excitée et énervée. Elle aimait cette sensation de renouveau. Car si elle avait déjà vécu des amours de jeunesse, rien n'était comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Regina était une nouveauté attrayante et captivante. Elle la connaissait peu en définitif, mais elle se sentait attirée, proche d'elle, au-delà du fait qu'elles partageaient un fils ensemble. Oui, un indicible lien s'était crée et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de le défaire, pas maintenant qu'elle sentait une certaine réciprocité.

« J'ai hâte que vous arriviez. »

« _A ce propos : quand pourrions-nous venir?_ »

« Oh si je devais me laisser aller, je dirais : demain. Mais si je dois être raisonnable… Le 30 ou 31 serait parfait. Ca me laisserait le temps de tout organiser. En sachant que je serais occupée le 31 au soir. »

« _Que ferons-nous alors ?_ »

« Oh vous viendrez avec moi sur Time Square, vous aurez une place de choix pour voir le compte à rebours et la scène. Cette année, Mariah Carey chantera. »

« _Il ne faut pas vous donner ce mal._ »

« Au contraire, je serais contente d'en faire profiter quelqu'un, encore plus si c'est mon fils et vous. »

« _Je vais devoir vous laisser, il est tard et demain j'ai un conseil municipal._ »

« Oh… Ca semble… Comment dire… »

« _Oh croyez-moi, si le choix m'en avait été donné, j'aurais préféré passer la nuit avec vous._ »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« _Au téléphone ! Passer la nuit au téléphone !_ » rectifia Regina, une pointe de panique dans la voix, ce qui amusa d'autant plus Emma

« Oh je vois… J'adorerai, moi aussi, passer ma nuit avec vous… _au téléphone._ » sourit-elle « Mais je dois aussi aller me coucher. On se tient au courant donc ? »

« _Oui, bonne nuit Emma._ »

« Bonne nuit Regina. »

Emma raccrocha et, pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, cette nuit-là, elle n'arriva pas à dormir.

* * *

« Okayyyyy… Tu es donc accro. » conclut Ruby après qu'Emma lui ai raconté tout le récit de son escapade dans le Maine.

« Et c'est ta conclusion ? »

« Clairement. » sourit Ruby tandis qu'elle sirotait sa tisane, lovée dans le canapé de la jolie blonde

« Très productif. » ironisa Emma

« Je sais, comme toujours. Sérieusement, tu ne t'en es même pas rendue compte mais… à 85%, ton récapitulatif ne parlait que d'elle : Regina a cuisiné ça, elle a dit ci, elle a fait ça, on est allées là… Merde Emma, t'es complètement accro. »

« … »

« Et Elsa dans tout ça ? »

« Quoi Elsa ? »

« Trois jours dans le Maine et tu as déjà oublié ton amante blonde platine ? »

« Absolument pas… Je sais qu'elle passe Noel en famille, avec sa sœur et son mari. »

« C'est pas ma question. » railla Ruby « T'en fais quoi d'elle ? »

« Ca n'a jamais été une relation sérieuse… »

« Elle est au courant au moins ? » gloussa Ruby « Non parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle semblait bien intéressée. »

« … »

« Tu devrais régler le problème avant l'arrivée de ta belle mairesse, si tu veux avoir les idées claires. »

« J'ai les idées claires et ce n'est pas un problème, comme tu dis. »

« Ok, ok… En attendant… On va devoir préparer leur arrivée et pour ça : appeler des déménageurs est la seule solution. »

« Hein ? »

« Vu le bordel qu'il va falloir bouger ici… »

« Espèce de… »

Emma lui envoya alors un coussin en pleine face et commença une bataille pacifiste entre elles, faisant oublier les interrogations d'Emma et surtout ses appréhensions face à la prochaine venue de Regina.

* * *

Elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour arriver le 31 au matin. Du moins c'était ce que Regina avait souhaité et ce qu'Emma ne put lui refuser. Bien qu'elle était réquisitionnée pour cette fin d'année, elle n'avait pu dire non à Regina, alors qu'elle aurait bien voulu profiter de leur présence à New-York un jour avant, histoire de se poser avant le grand chamboulement du 31.

Mais pour une raison inconnue, Regina ne pouvait venir avant, laissant une légère déception planer chez Emma. Pour autant, elle profita de ce temps supplémentaire pour achever la décoration de son appartement, et surtout prévoir quelques sorties et soirées afin que les Mills ne s'ennuient pas.

Ainsi, la visite de l'immense sapin du Rockfeller Center, une balade en calèche à Central Park ou encore la visite du lieu « que personne n'avait jamais encore vu », pari perdu d'Emma après sa bataille de neige avec Henry.

En y repensant, elle se demandait si, pour cette période festive, ce lieu était bien approprié… Mais pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire, qu'elle devait partager cela avec Regina afin que cette dernière s'ouvre aussi un peu plus à elle. Car il planait au dessus de la jeune femme, un mystère qu'Emma aimerait percé. Peut-être que leur rapprochement allait l'aider à se dévoiler, à s'ouvrir, à lui parler d'elle, de son passé. Car la seule chose qu'elle savait était, à chaque fois, reliée à sa défunte femme, Danielle. Non pas qu'elle reniait son passé, il faisait partie d'elle, mais il était évident que son fantôme hantait encore Regina jusqu'à laisser sa vie de femme de coté pour se consacrer à plein temps à son rôle de mère et celui de mairesse.

« Bon ok Swan… Va pas falloir merder là… » souffla-t-elle en se trouvant devant le comptoir de sa cuisine. Recette traditionnelle, donnée par sa mère, du rôti en croute, et ses petits légumes. Elle avait à cœur à prouver à Regina qu'elle savait cuisiner, autre chose que des œufs ou des pâtes.

« Ok, c'est parti. » Emma se lança dans la confection de la pâte qui devrait entourer le rôti qui était déjà prêt.

Elle avait, pour l'occasion, mis son réveil très tôt le matin, Regina et Henry ayant annoncé leur arrivée pour l'après-midi. Emma tenait à ce que tout soit prêt pour le soir même. Même si elle devait allait travailler sur Time Square, elle avait demandé aux Mills de la suivre, décrétant que les festivités sur cette avenue était quelque chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Elle sourit alors à la perspective d'avoir Regina et Henry près d'elle, dans son environnement, pour quelques jours. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a une éternité que le petit garçon toqua à sa porte, suivi d'une belle brune, qu'ils chamboulèrent son quotidien, sa vie.

Et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer le découpage des légumes, on frappa à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant l'horloge : se pourrait-il que Regina et Henry aient décidé de lui faire une surprise en arrivant plus tôt ? Elle paniqua alors : rien n'était prêt encore…

« J'a… J'arrive ! »

Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier avant d'aller ouvrir et de tomber sur…

« Elsa ?! »

« Hey salut ! Joyeux Noel… En retard, mais JOYEUX Noel quand même. » La jolie blonde l'embrassa, à la surprise d'Emma, avant d'entrer et de brandir un sac « Le père Noel est passé chez moi déposer ça pour toi. »

« Oh euh… C'est gentil… »

« Hm… Tu fais à manger ? Oh… Tu reçois… Et moi je débarque comme ça… » Elle soupira « Je suis une idiote, j'aurais du prévenir de mon passage, mais je rentre à peine de chez ma sœur et… »

« … Non, non, y'a pas de soucis. Les personnes que j'attends n'arrivent que dans quelques heures. »

« Oh… Ok. » Elle lui tendit le paquet « Tiens, c'est pour toi. » sourit-elle

« Elsa… Je… J'ai rien pour toi… »

« Et alors ? J'ai bien des idées qui pourraient convenir pour me remercier. » sourit-elle malicieusement

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais chassa bien vite cette idée dans sa tête : dans quelques heures, Regina serait là et Emma ne vivait plus que pour ce moment.

« Elsa… Je… Je dois finir de préparer et… »

« Je peux aider si tu veux. »

« Quoi ? Oh non, ça va aller c'est juste que… » Le _ding_ du four retentit et Emma sursauta presque « Tu as deux minutes ? J'arrive. »

« Ok. »

Emma se précipita dans la cuisine et sortit le rôti fumant du four lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Elle eut à peine le temps de poser ses mains, au travers des maniques, sur le plat qu'elle entendit Elsa crier un « J'y vais ! »

Puis elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des voix s'élever… Et une voix en particulier, qu'Emma aurait reconnu entre toutes.

« Oui ? »

« Oh euh… Je… Je suis bien chez Emma Swan ? »

« C'est ici même. » sourit Elsa

Soudain Regina se raidit et Henry, juste devant elle, fronça les sourcils en fixant d'un regard noir la jolie blonde, quand Emma fit soudain son apparition, visiblement autant paniquée que gênée.

« Hey Regina ! Vous êtes déjà là ! »

« Hm oui… Je... Henry tenait à arriver au plus vite pour, je cite, profiter de New-York et… de vous. »

« C'est génial ! »

« Non, nous aurions du… » elle jeta un œil discret vers Elsa « … Avertir de notre venue, c'est terriblement impoli. Nous allons faire un tour et… »

« Non ! Restez ! Hm euh… Regina, Henry, je vous présente Elsa… Une amie. Elsa, je te présente Henry, mon fils, et sa mère. »

Elsa fronça les sourcils et son regard vaqua du garçon à la jolie brune, puis à Emma « Oh je vois… Je… Je vais y aller. J'ai des choses à faire pour le réveillon… On… On se voit plus tard… »

Elle attrapa sa veste et son sac avant de se tourner vers Emma et de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue, tout près des lèvres, trop près pour Regina, qui fronça les sourcils de plus belle.

Une fois seuls tous les trois, Emma les invita à entrer « Venez. »

« Nous pouvons revenir plus tard. » lança froidement la belle brune

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. J'étais aux fourneaux. »

« Vous aux fourneaux ? »

« Hey, cet air surpris pourrait me vexer. » ironisa Emma « Je fais un rôti… Enfin j'essaie. »

« De l'aide ? »

« Non, non, vous êtes mes invités. Je vais vous faire un tour des lieux. Bon, ce n'est pas aussi grand que votre demeure à Storybrooke. Ici, salon et cuisine. Ma chambre est a droite au bout du couloir, ça c'est la salle de bain principale. Les toilettes à coté. Et à gauche du couloir, une autre chambre, que vous devrez partager, une salle d'eau, mais si l'envie d'un bain vous prend, vous êtes chaleureusement invités à utiliser ma baignoire. »

« C'est… gentil. »

Emma sourit « Je vous laisse vous installer et me rejoindre dans le salon quand vous le sentez. »

« Entendu. » sourit faiblement Regina

Et tandis que les Mills avaient disparu dans la chambre, Emma se tapa le front contre la console de sa cuisine « Mais c'est pas vrai... Quelle imbécile ! » grogna-t-elle avant de se redresser et de finir le rôti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry et Regina la rejoignirent « Oh Henry, j'ai acheté Crash Bandicoot ! Ca te dit de t'y faire la main avant que je te mette la raclée dessus ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Attends. » Emma se détacha des fourneaux pour allumer la console et y mettre le jeu, expliquant à Henry les rudiments des boutons, le tout devant le regard attendri de Regina. Mais ce regard disparut aussitôt Emma revenue à ses cotés « Hey… »

« … »

« Dites, je voulais m'excuser pour… »

« … Vous ne nous devez rien, vous ne _me_ devez rien. »

« … »

« Miss Swan, nous sommes vos invités. Nous avons pris la liberté d'arriver avant l'heure. »

« Hey, ne me _miss swané_ pas ok ? » Regina haussa un sourcil « C'est… Elle est juste… »

« Votre petite amie ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! »

« … »

« C'est juste… On était juste… »

« Hm je vois. »

« Non écoutez… »

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, vous ne me devez rien. »

« Regina, elle n'est rien. C'était avant que… »

« Avant quoi ? »

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de fixer Regina, ce qui déstabilisa la jolie brune « Avant vous. »

Leur regard s'ancra alors et Emma fit un pas en avant « Au fait, merci pour le brin de gui. » sourit-elle avant de reculer et de retourner en cuisine

Regina la suivit et surplomba son épaule « Votre rôti semble… appétissant. »

« Je vais passer sur votre ton aussi surpris que vexant et faire comme si je prenais ça comme un compliment. » sourit Emma « Goutez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. »

Elle plongea sa cuillère dans la sauce accompagnant le rôti et le glissa doucement jusqu'aux lèvres de la jolie brune qui ne refusa pas de gouter. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour apprécier le gout et sourit « Très bon. Peut-être pas assez assaisonné. »

« Hm j'hésite toujours à en mettre. Je ne suis pas une grande fan du sel et autres épices. »

« C'est très bon. » assura Regina « Et vous servirez cela avec quoi ? »

« Une purée de carotte et une de patate douce. Ca vous va ? »

« Je tiens à vous aider. Nous sommes arrivés en avance. »

« D'ailleurs… Vous avez plus de 3h d'avance. »

« Henry ne tenait plus en place. »

« Seulement Henry ? » minauda la jolie blonde

« Evidemment ! » s'offusqua Regina « Je n'ai pas 12 ans, je sais être patiente. »

Emma gloussa alors et lui tendit un couteau « Si vous tenez à m'aider alors… Les patates n'attendent plus que vous. »

* * *

Le début d'après midi fut un réel plaisir pour Emma : après avoir partagé un long moment avec Regina, elle consacra une bonne heure à son fils devant la console. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et l'heure pour elle d'aller prendre son service arriva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ? » s'inquiéta Henry

« Pas de panique, je vous emmène avec moi. Y'a pleins de choses à voir sur Time Square avant la grande cérémonie. »

« Mais j'ai vu aux infos que des gens étaient là depuis des heures pour une bonne place. »

« Pas d'inquiétude : vous êtes avec moi. » sourit, confiante, Emma « Je vous ferais passer en VIP. »

« J'espère que vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis pour cela. »

« Oh non, pas de soucis. Vous serez aux premières loges et, je dois bien l'avouer, je serais rassurée de vous savoir là. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Je pourrais garder un œil sur vous comme ça. » sourit Emma

Regina sourit à son tour et, devait-elle l'avouer elle-même, elle était tout autant rassurée de savoir Emma à proximité. Elle savait O combien les festivités de fin d'année sur Time Square pouvaient être mouvementées par moment.

Ainsi, Emma emmena Regina et Henry d'abord à son poste de police où les Mills retrouvèrent quelques collègues de la jolie blonde, dont l'officier Rogers « Hey Swan, pile à l'heure pour la grande réjouissance ! Oh mais… Tu as amené des visiteurs ? » sourit-il « Enchanté, officier Rogers, je suis l'équipier d'Emma. »

« Ouais, enfin équipier est un bien grand mot. On partage parfois des affaires. » leva les yeux au ciel Emma

« Ne sois pas si modeste Swan, que ferais-tu sans moi ? »

« Mon travail peut-être ? Et bien mieux en plus. »

« Ah ah ! » Rogers fixa son regard vers l'adolescent « Hey, je te reconnais, tu es le fils de Swan, je peux reconnaitre cette étincelle de fougue. Tu vas en faire tourner plus d'une en bourrique… Si tu es comme ta mère. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur chacune des épaules de son fils, comme un geste protecteur « Je ne crois pas non. »

« Hm, vous êtes… Hm, désolé, votre nom m'échappe. »

« Regina Mills, je suis la mère de ce jeune homme. »

« Ah oui, je me souviens à présent… » Il lui tendit la main, une main qu'elle regarda sans faire le moindre geste. Il soupira de gène « … Ouais, bon je vais y aller, Swan on se retrouve sur la place ? »

« Entendu. » Elle se tourna alors vers les Mills « Je vais enfiler mon uniforme et je vous rejoins. »

Regina opina et Emma disparut, les laissant dans la salle d'attente. Regina eut peur de rester dans un lieu grouillant de gens peu recommandables pour Henry : entre le passage de plusieurs prostituées arrêtées pour tapin sur voie public, de dealer de drogue et autres voleur à la tire… Mais heureusement pour elle, Emma fut rapide et lorsque la jolie blonde apparut, Regina en eut le souffle coupé : Emma avait revêtu l'uniforme de la police de New-York aux couleurs bleu marine et blanche. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Si elle n'avait jamais trouvé un intérêt aux uniformes par le passé, Emma avait su attiser de nouveau son intérêt pour ces derniers.

« Hey, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue… Regina ? »

« Hm ? Hm désolée, oui, non… Parfaite… Enfin je veux dire, le timing est parfait. »

Emma nota évidemment le trouble de la jolie brune et s'en amusa, pensant à mettre de coté son uniforme et l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait en faire, dans un coin de sa tête.

« On y va ? »

* * *

Regina n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Depuis des années maintenant, elle avait toujours assisté aux festivités de fin d'année dans sa ville, mettant un point d'honneur à représenter le pouvoir politique en place. Mais cette année, elle avait fait une exception en préférant New-York à Storybrooke.

Eblouie par tant de lumières, pas tant de monde, Time Square était littéralement le cœur de la ville à cette époque, et encore plus encore en cette veille de nouvel an. Elle tenait aussi fermement la main de son fils que si ce dernier avait été au bord d'un précipice. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était le perdre dans la foule dense qui commençait à s'agglutiner au pied de l'immense _Time Square Ball_.

Emma avait du les lasser pour se placer, 2 heures auparavant, et à présent, Regina et Henry avaient arpenté Time Square de long en large, vagabondant de commerce en commerce, s'arrêtant pour un café ou un chocolat chaud. Ils auraient aimé qu'Emma les accompagne mais la jolie blonde avait promis de les y emmener une fois le tumulte des festivités passé.

Quand Emma leur donna rendez-vous à un point précis, Regina arriva en avance, pensant que la jolie blonde ne les retrouverait pas dans la foule. Mais ce fut tout le contraire.

« Regina ! je suis là ! »

Regina se tourna alors et vit derrière les barrières séparant la foule de la scène où se produirait Mariah Carey dès que la midnight ball tomberait, Emma leur faisant de grands signes.

« Hey, pile à l'heure, venez. »

« Quoi, par-dessus les barrières mais… »

« Prenez ça. » Emma leur enfila un tour de cou sur lequel était attachée une pochette estampillée « VIP » écrit en lettres d'or « Avec ça, vous pouvez venir ici. C'est sans danger. » Regina opina alors et lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les barrières, Henry et sa mère s'y engouffrèrent « Ici, vous serez aux premières loges. »

« C'est génial ! Quand je vais raconter ça à mes potes ! »

Emma était heureuse de voir la fierté et le bonheur sur le visage de son fils, et encore plus lorsque Regina sembla être de son avis, totalement subjuguée par ce qui l'entourait. « Hey… Après la grande fiesta, restez bien sur place. Ca risque de bouger mais vous ne craindrez rien, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Juste… Profitez du spectacle. » sourit Emma « Je dois y aller. »

Regina eut juste le temps d'opiner avant que la jolie blonde ne disparaisse avec ses coéquipiers. Henry avait les yeux qui pétillaient et Regina ne pouvait pas être plus contente.

Elle resta près de lui et soudain le compte à rebours commença et l'immense boule de cristal descendit de son pilonne. Henry retenait son souffle et Regina ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle : la boule prit des couleurs différentes, la foule scandait les chiffres à l'unisson, les lumières des enseignes sur Time Square l'éblouissaient presque, à tel point qu'elle dut plisser les yeux pour voir distinctement la boule descendre encore et encore…

 _Dix_

Le cœur de Regina battait la chamade comme jamais. Elle avait rarement senti une telle excitation.

 _Neuf_

Henry trépignait sur place, ne lâchant pas d'une semelle la boule

 _Huit_

Les bras de Regina vinrent entourés son fils, autant pour le réchauffer que pour se rassurer, comme si le compte à rebours était crucial

 _Sept_

Henry resserra son étreinte sur celle de sa mère, engouffré dans ses bras, il se sentait bien

 _Six_

Emma regardait avec attention la foule, et plus encore Regina et son fils, leur visage éclairé par les lumières de la boule

 _Cinq_

Sans le savoir, le cœur de Regina, Henry et Emma bâtèrent à l'unisson, leur souffle fut plus rapide, témoignant d'une excitation palpable.

 _Quatre_

La boule était si près que l'on pensait qu'elle était déjà à terre, mais il n'en était rien, Regina avait juste hâte que cela arrive

 _Trois_

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers les uniformes, priant intérieurement pour y apercevoir une tignasse blonde

 _Deux_

La foule était en délire. Les cris, la joie donnaient à l'atmosphère une ambiance particulière

 _Un_

Et d'une même voix, tous s'élevèrent et la boule toucha le sol dans un concert de cris, de lumière, de musique

 _BONNE ANNEE !_

Les cotillons tombèrent du ciel, les confettis tels des flocons de neige. Les gens s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent sous l'impulsion musicale d'une Mariah Carey passant presque inaperçue dans toute cette ambiance.

Regina prit dans ses bras son fils et elle l'embrassa sur le front « Bonne année mon chéri. »

« Bonne année maman ! »

Regina vaqua son regard à gauche et à droite, ne voyant que des couples s'embrassant dans la ferveur de la nouvelle année. Puis soudain, elle entendit parmi la foule, son prénom. Elle se tourna et vit Emma, à quelques mètres d'elle, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Elle s'approcha et soudain les quelques secondes qui suivirent semblèrent arrêter le temps. Emma encercla le visage de Regina de ses mains avant d'amener ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes dans un doux baiser. D'abord surprise, Regina resta pétrifiée avant de se détendre et de poser ses mains sur les siennes et de répondre à son baiser en bougeant fébrilement ses lèvres. Puis Emma s'écarta quelques secondes, collant son front au sien « Bonne année Regina… »

« Bonne année… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres d'Emma revenues sur les siennes dans un baiser plus fougueux où, au bout de quelques secondes, la langue de la jolie blonde caressa la sienne.

« Hey Emma ! » chouina Henry

C'est avec regret qu'elles se séparèrent avant que la jolie blonde ne se tourne vers son fils « Bonne année Henry. » Elle l'enlaça et le jeune adolescent lui glissa au creux de l'oreille « Bien joué. ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Restez ici. Je dois gérer l'évacuation des lieux. Regardez le spectacle en attendant. »

« Très bien. »

Avant de partir, Emma caressa la joue de Regina et lui afficha un large sourire « A tout à l'heure. »

Et tandis qu'Emma s'éloigna, Henry fixa sa mère « Quoi ? »

« Non rien. » s'amusa-t-il

« Henry… »

« J'ai vu tu sais. »

« Oui je sais comme une centaine de personnes ici. » gloussa Regina

« C'est cool, je suis content. »

Regina perdit quelque peu son sourire mais prit son fils dans ses bras avant de le serrer fort et poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne « Henry… »

« Chut, s'il te plait, juste un moment, ok ? »

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, une larme roula sur sa joue « Ok. »

« Tu devrais profiter, c'est cool pour toi. Une nouvelle année. »

« Une nouvelle année. » confirma Regina tandis que son regard vagabonda sur Emma qui discutait avec ses collègues.

* * *

Après une bonne heure, Regina et Henry admirèrent le spectacle où plusieurs chanteurs et groupes se succédèrent sur la scène avant que la foule ne s'éclaircissent. Puis soudain, quelques pétards retentirent en un claquement sec qui résonna dans toute la rue. Un léger mouvement de panique se créa et la foule bougea avec plus de vigueur, certains poussant les barrières, bousculant Regina et Henry.

« Maman ! »

« Reste avec moi chéri. »

Et soudain, elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière par l'avant bras. Quand elle fit volteface, elle découvrit Emma, tout sourire « Hey, ce n'est que moi. »

« Emma ! »

« Alors vous avez aimé ? »

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'agite ? »

« Ils fêtent la nouvelle année… On ne devrait pas rester là. »

« Vous avez fini ? »

« Disons que j'ai demandé à partir plus tôt. » sourit-elle

« Vous n'aurez pas de problème ? »

« Absolument pas. Ma famille compte bien plus que quelques heures supp pour arrondir la paie. Allez, venez on rentre. »

Mais avant de partir, Emma tint à leur faire visiter un peu les lieux : quelques boutiques ou encore des cafés et bars où la jolie blonde leur promis de les emmener dès le lendemain. Tout cela se passa tandis que les mains des deux jeunes femmes étaient liées. Jamais Emma n'avait été aussi sereine. Elle avait pensé à ce baiser depuis le matin même, imaginant que Regina ne pourrait la repousser… Mieux encore, Regina répondit à son baiser, était-ce donc un signe ? Cette nouvelle année ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

Et lorsqu'Henry montra les premiers signes de fatigue, elles décidèrent de rentrer, préférant remettre au lendemain leur sortie.

« J'arrive Henry. » promit Regina tandis qu'elle le bordait

« Prends ton temps. » sourit-il en s'enfonçant sous la couette

Regina lui sourit avant de caresser son front et dégager sa frange puis elle ferma doucement la porte de la chambre avant de rejoindre Emma dans le salon.

« J'ai fais un thé. »

« Bonne idée. »

Emma posa le tout sur la table basse, avec des biscuits de Noel et elle invita Regina à la suivre sur le canapé.

« Ca manque vraiment d'une cheminée ici. » pouffa Emma

« Certes. » sourit Regina, le nez plongé dans sa tisane

Un petit silence plana alors et Emma vaqua nerveusement son regard de sa tasse à celle de Regina, osant à peine regarder cette dernière. Elle se mordit les lèvres : Regina regrettait-elle ? Pensait-elle que ce n'était que pour le baiser du nouvel an ? Si c'était le cas, elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en était rien.

Elle posa sa tasse et soupira un grand coup avant de se rapprocher de la jolie brune. Regina la fixa alors et soudain Emma prit sa main dans la sienne « Regina… A propos de… »

« Oui ça. Je… C'était dans l'euphorie du moment je suppose. » gloussa-t-elle

Mais Emma fronça les sourcils et soudain attira la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de coller maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes, coupant toute envie à Regina de dire ou faire quoique se soit. Emma se colla à elle et la poussa légèrement afin qu'elle s'allonge sur le canapé.

Sentant Regina répondre, elle approfondit le baiser en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un soupir d'aise de la belle brune. Dieu que ses lèvres étaient douces, que son parfum était enivrant… Emma aurait pu s'endormir le nez dans sa chevelure, caressant sa peau du bout de ses doigts. Ses mains, d'ailleurs, trouvèrent leur chemin du visage de Regina jusqu'à ses épaules, puis ses bras, pour finir par se poser doucement sur ses hanches.

Mais soudain, elle se sentit repousser par deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules. Elle coupa l'échange abruptement et se redressa, tandis que Regina fit de même, remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles dans un mouvement plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

« Regina ? »

« On… On ne peut pas… On ne devrait pas faire ça. »

« Oh… » Jamais Emma n'avait été aussi vite échaudée Elle regagna une certaine posture et repartit à l'assaut de sa tisane « Ok, désolée. »

« Non, non ce n'est pas vous… »

« … »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer « Je suis une idiote. Je… Ces baisers… »

« …Sont inappropriés, je comprends. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui : nous sommes radicalement différentes, nous vivons à des centaines de kilomètres l'une de l'autre, on se connait à peine et puis il y a Henry. »

« Henry ? »

« Oui, que dirait-il de tout ça ? Sa mère adoptive et sa mère biologique… Quel hasard étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? » gloussa-t-elle

« … »

« Comme si on ne pouvait pas trouver ailleurs… Comme si on… se rabattait sur ce qui était à proximité. » ironisa-t-elle tristement « Ouais, vous avez raison, je suis désolée. » Emma se leva d'un seul coup « Il est tard, on devrait aller se coucher. »

« Emma… »

« Bonne nuit… miss Mills. »

Et si Emma ne tarda pas à disparaitre, Regina, elle, resta prostrée sur le canapé. Elle repensa à ces baisers, à ce qu'elle avait ressenti… Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? C'était tout elle ça : faire se sentir indésirable les autres. Et pourtant, elle avait aimé ces baisers, cette sensation, ce frisson. Mais ce n'était pas prévu, rien de tout cela n'était prévu. Oui, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Emma, rien de tout cela n'était prévu. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout.

C'est résignée qu'elle se rendit dans sa chambre, qu'elle se déshabilla discrètement avant de se glisser dans son lit. Et alors qu'elle pensait que son fils dormait, ce dernier se tourna vers elle « Maman… »

« Chut, dors mon chéri, il est tard. »

« Demain y'a pleins de choses à faire… Emma a dit qu'on irait faire un tour à Central Park. »

« Oui je sais. » lui sourit-elle doucement

« Ca va pas ? »

« Tout va bien chéri. » assura Regina

Mais le garçon, malgré la pénombre, savait pertinemment que sa mère mentait : déjà parce qu'elle avait ce tremblement dan sa voix qui la trahissait et qu'ensuite, il avait cet instinct qui lui disait quand les gens mentaient ou non.

« Tu mens. »

« … »

Il se redressa « C'est à cause de ce qu'Emma a fait hein ? Ce baiser sur Time Square. »

« Henry, premièrement, ce n'est pas de ton âge, et deuxièmement, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, cela ne regarde qu'Emma et moi. »

« Ca me regarde aussi ! Vous êtes mes mères ! »

« Chut, Henry moins fort s'il te plait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que ce soit moi ? »

« Parce que c'est toujours toi ! »

« Arrête, stop. »

Henry fit une moue rageuse avant de se recoucher, dos à sa mère. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure : Henry avait raison, c'était toujours elle. Depuis la mort de sa femme, elle n'avait cessé de repousser encore et encore les multiples possibilités qui s'étaient offertes à elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un rencard dans les règles de l'art. Elle se ne souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où elle s'était faite draguer, ou même quand elle avait flirté, si ce n'était avec Emma ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, tout cela, elle l'avait revécu ces derniers temps grâce à Emma : se sentir désirée, désirable, aimée… Elle se sentait de nouveau femme, elle qui avait mis sa vie de mère et de patronne sur le devant de la scène, reléguant son statut de femme célibataire dans une pièce sombre et fermée à clé. Mais, elle ne savait comment, Emma avait su trouver la clé et avait redonné quelques rayons de lumière à cette pièce qu'elle avait laissé à l'abandon.

Elle soupira alors : il fallait qu'elle parle à Emma, il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que tout venait d'elle. Elle se coucha alors mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit de la lumière sous sa porte, qu'elle se leva alors.

Henry dormait profondément et Regina en profita pour s'échapper de sa chambre. Elle se rendit dans la salon où elle trouva Emma la tête dans le frigo. Elle s'adossa près de l'embrasure du couloir et soudain Emma sortit une bouteille de jus de fruits qu'elle but au goulot, laissant apercevoir un bout de ventre qui fit frissonner Regina.

Elle ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'Emma la fixa « Regina ? Un problème ? »

« Hm ? Oh euh… non. » Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine

« Soif ? »

« Hm oui, un jus s'il vous plait. »

Emma ne se fendit pas d'ouvrir une autre bouteille et versa le jus d'orange venant directement de la bouteille à laquelle elle venait de boire. Regina ne s'en offusqua pas, après tout, elle serait bien mal placée pour lui faire une quelconque réflexion.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? » lança Emma alors qu'elle lui tendit le verre

« Non. »

« La literie ou Henry est-il un ronfleur invétéré ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. » sourit Regina « Je… Mon esprit est simplement en ébullition. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

Elles se regardèrent avant qu'Emma ne soupire « Bon… Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Et alors que la jolie blonde lui passa devant, Regina abandonna son verre et attrapa l'avant-bras d'Emma au vol « Attendez. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Regina, prête à se prendre encore une avalanche d'excuses toutes plus bidonnées les unes que les autres.

« Un problème ? »

Regina ouvrit la bouche mai la referma aussitôt, repensant aux meilleures paroles possibles. Mais rien ne vint : que pouvait-elle dire ou faire ? Emma était là, en attente de quelque chose, peut-être un signe, un mot, un geste… Mais finalement, elle se leva et, en un bond, elle prit le visage d'Emma dans ses mains et colla ses lèvres violemment sur les siennes et dans un geste maladroit, elle entama un baiser fiévreux, presque urgent.

Emma, d'abord surprise, resta complètement figée sur place, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre elle, comme si elle avait besoin que chaque centimètre de peau soit collé à elle. Comme si son baiser lui donna une force surhumaine, elle souleva la jolie brune et la posa sur le comptoir sans jamais détacher leurs lèvres.

Le baiser s'intensifia et les mains se baladèrent sur le corps de l'autre, frôlant les courbes charnues, faisant frissonner les peaux. Emma glissa ses lèvres jusqu'au cou, s'enivrant du parfum fruité de Regina. Sa langue cascada jusqu'à sa gorge, faisant virer la tête de Regina en arrière.

Dieu que cela faisait du bien de sentir son corps réagir à des caresses et des baisers qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais avoir. Regina prit le visage d'Emma dans ses mains, ancrant son regard dans le sien : là était le tournant de la nuit : déciderait-elle de couper court maintenant ou se laisserait-elle aller ?

La réponse, elle la connaissait depuis un moment maintenant, à vrai dire, depuis Halloween. Le regard d'Emma était aussi suppliant que gourmand, et elle imagina alors tout ce que pourrait faire la belle blonde et ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire aussi. Alors, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, coupant le souffle d'Emma qui la porta alors et traversa le salon, puis le couloir pour finalement entrer dans la chambre d'Emma.

Elle n'était jamais entrer dedans et elle découvrit à peine la décoration, se concentrant bien plus sur Emma et le fait qu'elle tentait de la mettre sur le lit de manière aussi douce que romantique. Mais elle loupa son coup quand Emma trébucha sur son tapis et laissa Regina s'affaler sur le lit.

« Outch… »

« Merde, désolée ! » pouffa de rire Emma « Ca va ? »

« Oui. » répondit Regina en souriant

« Ca aurait pu être romantique hein… »

« Ca aurait pu. »

Elles se regardèrent alors, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, avant qu'Emma ne surplombe la jolie brune « Vous n'allez pas m'arrêter maintenant ? »

Regina la fixa, dodelinant la tête « Pas là non. »

« Tant mieux. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de placer ses cuisses de chaque coté du corps de Regina avant de vagabonder ses mains sur le torse de la jolie brune et de glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Regina lui sourit « Pourquoi pas. »

Mais cette réponse ne plut pas vraiment à Emma qui se redressa alors « C'est juste un défi ? Ou une curiosité malsaine ? Et une fois que vous serez rassasiée, que vous serez lassée, vous me repousserez ? »

« Non, non bien sur que non. » Regina se redressa à son tour, veillant à garder Emma sur ses genoux « Rien de tout cela. »

« Alors quoi… Je ne suis qu'une distraction temporaire ? »

« Si vous saviez… » Regina lui caressa la joue « Vous êtes bien plus que ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis alors ? »

« Au delà du fait que vous soyez la mère de mon fils, vous êtes… ma seconde chance. »

Le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne prenne de nouveau les lèvres de la jolie brune. Elle la repoussa sur le lit avant, dans un geste gracieux, d'enlever son débardeur, dévoilant un buste nu parfait. Mécaniquement, lorsqu'elle se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser, les mains de Regina se posèrent sur sa poitrine douce, sentant sous ses paumes, les pointes durcirent à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait.

Les gémissements de la jolie blonde n'aidèrent pas Regina à garder la tête froide : ainsi, ses mains se détachèrent de sa poitrine pour se glisser dans le pantalon de pyjama de sa partenaire et de glisser sur son fessier ferme et musclé afin d'exercer quelques pressions faisant frissonner Emma.

Sans attendre, elle força Regina à se redresser le temps pour elle de lui enlever son haut et de dévoiler, à son tour, une poitrine galbée et, semblait-il, parfaite pour les mains d'Emma.

« Vous êtes magnifique. » souffla-t-elle dans un soupir admiratif.

Regina rougit, peu habituée à ce genre de compliment. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus, non plus, l'habitude d'être regardée ainsi, d'être embrassée, touchée, caresser de la sorte. Et quand Emma se colla à elle, faisant se toucher leur poitrine respective, elle frissonna de désir. Et encore plus lorsque la langue d'Emma arpenta sa poitrine, taquinant ses pointes brunes, traçant d'invisibles dessins, des chemins zigzaguant d'un sein à l'autre, descendant le long de son sternum, vagabondant autour de son nombril.

Son souffle était court, sa respiration presque difficile : elle n'osait pas bouger, se laissant entièrement guidée par une Emma plus experte qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle perdait pied, elle perdait le contrôle, et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un long moment, et ça faisait du bien : de ne plus penser à rien : ni à sa situation, ni à Storybrooke, ni à Henry dormant dans la pièce à l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle ne pensait qu'aux sensations qu'Emma faisait naitre en elle : l'envie, le désir, la curiosité aussi, mais aussi et surtout le sexe. Oui, Regina avait envie de sexe… Et elle en avait envie avec Emma.

Alors, lorsque la jolie blonde buta sur son pantalon, elle ne tarda pas avant de lever les hanches, faisant comprendre à Emma qu'elle pouvait l'effeuiller plus encore, ce que cette dernière s'empressa de faire, dévoilant des jambes parfaites et surtout une intimité qu'elle rêvait déjà de gouter.

« Mon Dieu… Tu es parfaite… » dit-elle avant de glisser du lit pour atterrir sur les genoux, son visage pile à la hauteur désirée. Elle cascada des dizaines de baisers de sa cheville droite à son mollet, puis son genou, l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de s'arrêter un instant, jugeant Regina du regard. Elle attendait une approbation mais aussi une volonté de la jolie brune de vouloir aller plus loin.

« Emma… » gémit Regina comme une demande plus qu'explicite, un plaidoyer, une volonté qu'Emma prit pour un oui et en quelques secondes, elle approcha son visage et donna de premiers coups de langue rapides et presque timides. Lorsqu'elle sentit Regina plus que réceptive, elle accentua ses douces caresses buccales, s'attardant sur ses chairs charnues et tièdes, se délectant du nectar de plaisir qui en émanait.

« Emma ! Oui ! » se languit Regina, enfermant la tête de sa partenaire entre ses cuisses et enfouissant ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde « Ne… Ne t'arrête… p… pas… »

Emma souriait : elle était bien loin la mairesse rigide et dure de Storybrooke. Entre ses mains, elle n'était qu'une femme qui ne désirait qu'à reprendre sa vie de femme entre les mains d'une autre. Et c'est ce qu'elle s'appliqua à faire entre chaque coup de langue, de baiser, glissant parfois un index curieux entre les chairs, pénétrant doucement Regina, taquinant de sa langue son clitoris gonflé de plaisir et si sensible que le corps de Regina sursauta entre chaque baiser.

« Emma… Je… »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent tandis que la belle blonde s'activait entre ses jambes, glissant un, puis deux doigts, en Regina, faisant de ce corps brulant le sien. Elle se délecta de chaque parcelle de son intimité, ses doigts luisant de plaisir. Elle sentit alors Regina se resserrer sur ses doigts, elle jeta un œil vers la jeune femme et sourit : Regina, dont les mains étaient agrippées au drap, avait le regard fixé au plafond, certainement occupée à se concentrer pour ne pas venir trop vite.

« Regina ? »

La belle brune la regarda alors et comprit sa demande implicite. Et après un sourire, Emma retira ses doigts et décida de conclure cette douce séance par sa langue. Lorsque Regina sentit Emma en elle, elle se cambra, s'agrippant de plus belle « Em… Emma… »

Regina dut poser sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas réveiller son fils, non loin. Son corps fut secoué de tremblements incontrôlés et sa respiration fut saccadée. Et quand son orgasme la submergea, elle ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle vit Emma, l'air inquiet, au dessus d'elle, ouvrant la bouche comme si elle parlait mais aucun son inaudible ne sortait, comme il elle se trouvait sous l'eau. Elle plissa les yeux avant de se redresser.

« Emma ? Mais… »

« Merde, tu m'as fais peur… Tu t'es littéralement évanouie. »

« … Vraiment ? »

« Je devrais être flattée mais tu m'as fait flipper. Ca va ? »

Regina qui comprit alors, gloussa « Je crois que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme aussi… fulgurant. »

« La vache, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais aussi… sensible. »

« Je ne pensais pas l'être. Il faut croire que tu es… »

« … Douée ? » rétorqua Emma, un brin de fierté dans sa voix « Ne me remercie pas. »

Regina rougit alors, se remémorant les douces attentions d'Emma « Emma… »

« Tu veux rester ? Je veux dire, dans ma chambre. »

« Henry… »

« Henry ne sera absolument pas surpris, crois-moi. Et je t'avouerais que… j'aimerais dormir dans tes bras. »

Regina la fixa et sourit faiblement « Très bien… Si je dors là, alors… » Elle surplomba la jolie blonde « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je déteste être redevable. Alors je tiens, moi aussi, à contribuer… »

« Tu viens à peine de te remettre, c'est prudent ? »

« Crois-moi, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, c'est moi qui vais devoir appeler une ambulance. »

Emma gloussa alors mais perdit bien vite son sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard carnassier d'une Regina complètement transfigurée par le désir, prête à lui rendre la pareille, et bien plus encore. Et sans attendre, la sulfureuse brune glissa sa main dans le pantalon de pyjama d'Emma et titilla son intimité de son index « La vache… Tu perds pas de temps. »

« Miss Swan, vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable. » menaça Regina d'un sourire presque sadique qui donna autant envie à Emma que peur.

Et Regina ne mentit absolument pas : dans un baiser ardent, elle malaxa un des seins, pinça la pointe, qui donna des frissons à la belle blonde qui se cambra à chaque attaque charnelle « Oui ! »

Regina, satisfaite, lâcha ses lèvres pour glisser ses baisers vers le sein libre et dressé de plaisir tandis que l'autre main s'affaira entre les cuisses de sa partenaire, jouant avec ses chairs, titillant son clitoris, quémandant parfois le droit d'entrer et quand elle sentit les jambes d'Emma s'écarter un peu plus, elle sourit, c'était le moment.

Et en un geste doux mais franc, elle pénétra Emma d'un, puis deux doigts avant de commencer un ballet d'allers et retours rapides. Emma se contracta autour de ses doigts alors, rendant la tâche plus difficile, mais Regina ne s'avoua pas vaincue : de son pouce, elle appuya sur sa boule de chair, déclenchant une série de gémissements d'Emma.

« Reg… Regina oui… Encore, encore ! »

Et tandis que sa main droite s'activa sur son sein, que sa bouche taquinait l'autre, sa main gauche lui offrit un troisième doigt et un mouvement plus accentué, ponctué à chaque entrée par un imperceptible mouvement de vibration du bout de ses doigts, titillant certainement son point G, ce qui rendit littéralement folle Emma.

Cette dernière se redressa, manquant de donner un coup de tête à Regina qui dut abandonner à regret sa poitrine pour admirer le visage tordu de plaisir de sa partenaire : ses lèvres mordues par ses dents, ses sourcils froncés, ses joues rouges de plaisir, un front luisant.

Regina n'en avait pas fini pour autant : car même si Emma sentait venir l'orgasme, resserrant ainsi son étreinte autour des doigts de Regina, son plaisir faisait glisser ses derniers avec plus de facilité, et Regina en profita pour accélérer le rythme.

« Merde… AH ! Regina je…. Je vi… »

Il était inutile à Emma de le préciser, tout en elle montrait des signes d'abandon et d'orgasme naissant : sa respiration, son visage et même son corps la trahissait. Elle resserra d'un seul coup ses jambes, emprisonnant la main de Regina dans un cri non contrôlé.

« Shh… » soupira Regina en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Emma était haletante, complètement vidée, mais Regina n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et alors qu'Emma pensait que la douce torture était finie, la belle brune pénétra une nouvelle fois Emma aussi loin qu'elle put, faisait sursauter la belle blonde.

« Wow… St… Stop, Reg… »

Mais Regina coupa ses plaintes par un baiser langoureux tandis que sa main travaillait encore et encore l'entrejambe de la jolie blonde qui se remettait à peine de son premier orgasme. Emma serra les cuisses afin de freiner ses ardeurs mais Regina avait une force insoupçonnée : Elle bloqua de ses propres cuisses, les jambes d'Emma et de sa main libre, elle empêcha celles d'Emma de venir la freiner dans son entreprise.

« C'est… C'est de la torture… »

« J'arrête si tu veux… »

« Ja… Jamais AHH ! »

Regina clôtura une nouvelle fois ses plaintes par ses baisers et de trois doigts, elle passa à deux, s'aidant de son pouce qui taquina sa chair tendre et totalement humide de plaisir. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, l'entièreté de ses deux doigts en Emma, et les bougea à l'intérieur comme si elle les faisait signe de venir vers elle.

« Merde Regina ! »

Et c'est dans un ultime gémissement, un ultime tremblement qu'Emma s'abandonna une nouvelle fois, entre plaisir extrême et douce douleur. Elle se laissa retomber sur le dos, soufflant comme si l'air lui manquait. Elle se tourna vers Regina qui lécha ses doigts, véritables armes de plaisir. Cette vision fit chavirer Emma qui n'avait jamais trouvé femme aussi sexy et désirable que maintenant.

Elle attrapa Regina et la colla à elle, enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure, leur peau transpirante, comme soudées l'une à l'autre. Elles se laissèrent glisser sous les draps et tandis qu'Emma jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Regina et que cette dernière vaquait son index le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa partenaire, un silence réparateur s'installa.

Il dura quelques minutes avant que Regina ne décide de le briser « Emma ? »

« Hm… »

« Sois franche, cette Elsa… Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

Emma se redressa et fixa les prunelles noisette de Regina. Elle aurait pu mentir, mais elle décida, à ce moment précis, d'être franche « Oui. »

Et loin de s'offusquer, Regina sourit « Merci. »

« Quoi, d'avoir couché avec une autre avant toi ? »

« D'avoir été franche. Suis-je l'amante ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non. »

« Alors que suis-je face à elle ? Ou elle pour toi ? »

Emma se redressa sur ses coudes et lui fit face « Tu es tout. » Regina frissonna « Tu es la femme que j'attendais depuis longtemps, et cerise sur le gâteau, tu es la mère de mon fils, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. »

Regina sourit faiblement « Tant que ça… »

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. Mais je saurais te montrer, avec du temps, que nous sommes faites pour être ensemble, que c'était écrit depuis des années. Je prendrais le temps de te montrer que tu en vaux la peine, que tout ce qu'on partage vaut la peine d'être vécu. »

Regina écouta avec attention les paroles d'Emma, sonnant comme une promesse éternelle, de celles que l'on fait sur l'autel un beau jour de printemps.

Elle laissa une larme s'échapper et Emma fronça les sourcils « Hey… Ca va ? »

Regina ne répondit rien, préférant sourire et essuyer sa larme du dos de sa main. Emma se glissa de nouveau dans les bras de sa belle brune, imaginant que demain apporterait aussi son lot de questions et de réponses.

En attendant, elles se laissèrent gagner par la fatigue et l'heure tardive, sans imaginer qu'à l'autre bout du couloir, un jeune garçon aurait, à son réveil, une surprise qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt.

 **TBC**


	12. Secret

**Hello guys ! comment ça va bien ?**

 **Moi je pass eun week-end tranquilou au chaud à écrire... Idéal quoi !**

 **Bon maintenant que le SQ est installé... que va-t-il se passer ? Bah oui, vous pensez sincèrement que la vie est un long fleuve trnaquille au pays de Sedgie ?**

 **Allez, encore un peu de fluff pour vous !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Secret**

Le réveil fut doux et cela faisait bien longtemps que Regina n'avait pas ressenti une telle plénitude. Son corps était littéralement comprimé par celui d'Emma dont une des jambes surplombait les siennes, et son bras encerclait sa taille.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était et avec qui. Mais quand la chevelure d'Emma entra dans son champ de vision, elle soupira d'aise. Elle resserra son étreinte et Emma bougonna un peu avant d'ouvrir, à son tour, les yeux.

« Hm… Réveillée ? » murmura Emma tandis que son nez s'enfonça un peu plus dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » s'amusa Regina

Emma se redressa, laissant s'engouffrer une fraicheur matinale sous les draps « J'ai faim. »

Regina éclata de rire avant de dégager une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jolie blonde « Tu m'étonnes… »

« Hey ! Moi au moins, je ne me suis pas évanouie. » Regina perdit son sourire avant de se lever du lit et d'enfiler son pyjama « Hey, je voulais pas te vexer. »

« Pas de panique. » sourit Regina pour la rassurer « Je pense juste à Henry… »

« Oh… Tu comptes te faufiler ni vu ni connu dans votre lit ? » ironisa la belle blonde

« Vu l'heure, c'est peu probable. Et à moins que tu ais oublié d'éteindre la télé hier soir, il est déjà levé. »

Emma se leva à son tour et s'habilla « Alors, comment on la joue ? Décontractées et on arrive main dans la main ? Ou alors on arrive l'une après l'autre et on se poste devant lui avec un symbolique « _On a quelque chose à te dire_ » ? »

« Aucune idée… »

« Je crois, avant tout, qu'il faut qu'on le rassure sur la viabilité et la durabilité, tu penses pas ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Lui dire que ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir, regretté dès le lendemain. Enfin… C'est ça hein ? »

Regina comprit qu'à défaut de rassurer Henry, c'était surtout Emma qui voulait se rassurer. Elle lui sourit alors et lui caressa la joue « C'est ça. »

« Ok cool. » Elle lui tendit la main alors « Ensemble ? »

Regina lui saisit « Ensemble. »

* * *

Henry ne fut aucunement surprit quand il vit arriver ses deux mères, main dans la main, à peine réveillées.

« Hey salut ! J'me suis permis d'allumer la télé. »

« Hey gamin… Pas de soucis, je… Tu veux déjeuner ? »

« Un chocolat chaud si tu as. »

« Moi ne pas avoir de chocolat sous mon toit ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! »

Henry sourit et tandis qu'Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine, Regina s'assit à ses coté sur le canapé « Bien dormi ? »

« Et toi ? » sourit-il

« Henry je… »

« Y'a pas de soucis, au contraire, je suis content. »

« … »

« Hey, c'est cool tu sais. Je suis content pour toi, tu le mérites. On oubliera jamais ma' Dani, mais… Faut bien avancer. »

« … »

« Maman… Je sais ce que tu penses »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu dois lui laisser une chance, ça changera peut-être tout. »

Regina lui caressa la joue « Si seulement c'était aussi simple mon chéri. »

« En attendant, mes deux mamans sont ensemble, c'est trop cool ! »

« Regina, café ? » lança Emma de la cuisine

« Non, je vais, moi aussi, prendre un chocolat chaud pour une fois. »

« Et 3 chocolats, 3 ! »

Henry se confina contre sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'Emma ne revienne, plateau en main qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Chacun prit un mug et un silence confortable s'installa alors. Emma jeta un œil vers Regina, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème du coté d'Henry, et un clin d'œil la rassura alors.

« Ok, ce matin, j'ai prévu une balade sur Central Park. Ensuite on peut revenir pour manger et ensuite partir pour le Rockfeller Center et son sapin. »

« Ce programme me va, Henry ? »

« Cool ! On pourra faire du patin ? »

« Si tu veux. » sourit Emma « Ah moins que ta mère n'ait peur d'affronter la glace… Je suis une pro tu sais. »

Henry et Regina échangèrent un regard puis un rire avant qu'ils ne s'installent dans un confortable silence tous les trois, devant la télé, le temps de boire leur chocolat respectif.

* * *

En ce premier de l'an, Central Park était quasiment désert, les stigmates de la fête de la nuit passée étaient encore présent sur les pelouses, les bancs et au bord du lac. Il faisait froid, mais rien n'arrêta les Mills et Emma pas même le ciel gris, annonciateur d'une prochaine neige.

« C'est trop cool, maman regarde c'est gelé ! »

« Hey, j'espère que t'as pas l'intention d'y mettre les pieds cette fois. » gloussa Emma

« Ah ah… très drôle. »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard complice avant que la jolie blonde ne lui prenne la main, geste qui surprit Regina mais qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Henry se tourna et vit leurs mains jointes, il esquissa alors un sourire avant de courir un peu plus loin, essayant d'attraper, en vain, un canard se baladant à proximité.

« Il est mignon. » soupira Emma

« Parfois, il veut qu'on le traite en adulte, mais il ne rechigne pas à un câlin de sa mère pour le border ou de tendres moments que seul un petit garçon quémanderait. »

« Il est à un âge compliqué. Attends que les premiers émois arrivent et qu'il veuille changer de coupe de cheveux. » sourit Emma « Je serais là pour assister à ça, c'est cool. »

Regina fronça les sourcils alors et enfonça son nez dans sa large écharpe « A ce propos… Il faudrait qu'on évoque… notre situation. »

Emma la fixa « Notre situation ? Oh je vois… »

« Non pas que cela me dérange mais… Tu vis ici et moi à Storybrooke. Il y a plus de 5h de route entre nous… Il est évident que nous ne pourrons nous voir comme bon nous semble. »

« C'est évident oui. » Emma fixa Henry jouant plus loin et elle sourit « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous… »

Regina se stoppa, arrêtant Emma en même temps, et la fixa d'yeux ronds « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Des flics on en a besoin partout. C'est bien un job que l'on peut trouver n'importe où, y compris à Storybrooke dans le Maine. » sourit la belle blonde

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire… »

« Que si tu me le demandes, je pourrais envisager de tout plaquer ici pour vous rejoindre. »

« Tu sacrifierais ta vie new-yorkaise ? Un bon poste pour celui de shérif d'un petit patelin du Maine ? »

« Tu n'as pas compris Regina : je ne vois absolument pas ça comme un sacrifice. Ca serait plutôt… une mise à jour de ma vie. » Regina n'en revenait pas : Emma serait prête à tout abandonner pour elle, pour eux ? Mais elle, en serait-elle capable « Bien évidemment, faudrait que je me trouve une maison à Storybrooke… Une belle maison où vivre, tu as une suggestion ? »

Regina esquissa un sourire « Peut-être bien. »

Elle repensa alors à tout cela : Emma qui viendrait vivre à Storybrooke, dans sa maison, avec eux… C'était la situation idéale pour elle, pour Henry. Une situation qu'elle n'aurait pu mieux envisager.

« Tu rêves ? »

« Hm… Oui, on peut dire ça. »

Emma lui sourit alors avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue « Bien sur, on va y aller en douceur… Mais sache que la distance pourrait ne plus être un problème. »

Regina lui sourit et soudain Henry les bouscula en leur sautant littéralement dans les bras « J'ai faim ! »

« Ah ah, j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! Mon rôti vous attend ! »

* * *

Emma n'avait jamais été une pro des fourneaux, et il fallait bien avouer que Regina était une reine. Alors, son jugement lui importait tellement qu'elle ne put rien avaler avant d'avoir le verdict de la jolie brune. Elle la fixa d'un regard suspect et inspectait chacune de ses mimiques et finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle demanda :

« Alors ? »

« Hm… C'est excellent. »

« Vraiment ? T'es sérieuse ? Tu dis pas ça parce qu'hier soir tu t'es évanouie à cause de moi ? »

« Tu es tombée dans les pommes ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta Henry

Regina fusilla du regard Emma avant de se tourner vers son fils « Ce n'est rien. J'étais fatiguée et… Je crois que j'ai présagé de mes forces. »

« Mais… Ca va ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs c'est la raison pour laquelle elle a dormi dans ma chambre, tu vois, on voulait pas t'inquiéter et en plus… »

« …Stop. Je suis plus un gamin hein, je sais bien que vous avez fait des trucs d'adulte. »

Emma et Regina se figèrent « Ah euh… »

« Et je peux savoir comment tu peux savoir ce genre de chose ?! » demanda Regina

« Bah… On en parle, au collège je veux dire. J'ai plus 8 ans tu sais. »

Regina changea de couleur, passant du blanc au rouge en quelques secondes devant une Emma aussi amusée qu'inquiète face à cette nouvelle « Hey Henry… Tu sais, si ça te pose un problème… »

« Non aucun. Missy Willians à aussi des mères lesbiennes. Elles sont trop cools d'ailleurs : une de ses mères est pâtissière. A Noel, elle fait toujours des cookies à tomber par terre ! »

« Ah oui ? » haussa Regina

« Ouais enfin, ils sont moins bons que les tiens, évidemment. »

« Evidemment. »

« Alors, t'as aucun problème à ça ? A nous, je veux dire ? »

« Non, au contraire : quoi de plus légitime que ma mère biologique et ma mère adoptive ensemble, c'est trop cool ! »

Emma était rassurée mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il semblait que Regina était tourmentée par quelque chose. Elle devrait creuser de ce coté là, avant qu'ils ne repartent.

* * *

« Wow… J'ai jamais vu un sapin aussi grand, hein maman ? Il est bien plus grand que celui de la grande place sur Main Street. »

« Oh oui, bien plus grand en effet. »

Le sapin du Rockfeller Center était une réelle tradition pour New-York. Il surplombait le centre commercial et surtout une patinoire immense sur laquelle des dizaines et des dizaines de passants s'y essayaient.

« On peut en faire maman ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Si tu veux, je t'aiderai. » lança Emma vers Regina

« M'aider ? »

« Ouais, j'ai l'habitude tu sais… Je vais souvent à cette patinoire. »

Regina haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire moqueur « Merci de ta sollicitude, mais je crois pouvoir me débrouiller seule. »

Emma gloussa alors « Cette fâcheuse habitude de ne pas vouloir d'aide hein miss Mills. »

Regina enfila ses patins, puis aida Henry à faire de même avant de tous les trois se retrouver au pied de la patinoire.

« Ok Henry, c'est parti ? »

« Huh huh. » dit-il

Emma lui tint la main et c'est ensemble, dans un même mouvement, qu'ils entrèrent sur la glace.

« Hey, tu te débrouilles pas mal dis donc ! »

« Ouais avec maman on a l'habitude, quand la glace arrive, d'aller patiner sur le lac. »

« Avec ta m… »

Elle eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers Regina, restée en retrait au bord de la patinoire, que cette dernière avait déjà disparu. Elle la chercha du regard puis la vit, glissant gracieusement sur la glace.

« Oh wow… Ok… Ta mère a plus d'un tour dans son sac. » gloussa Emma

« Ouais je sais. » sourit Henry « Allez, montre moi ce dont tu es capable. »

Mais Emma n'avait d'yeux que pour Regina qui semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Elle s'élança, dans des mouvements fluides et emplis de grâce « Et bah merde… » Si admirative qu'elle ne la vit pas approcher d'elle

« Emma ? »

« Hm… »

« Un problème ? »

« Absolument pas, je t'admirais. Et je me demandais jusqu'ou mon seuil de tolérance allait avec toi. »

« Tolérance ? »

« Cette fâcheuse tendance à me rendre ridicule mais faire en sorte que je te pardonne à chaque fois. »

Regina gloussa « Surement l'amour… »

Mais à peine se rendit-elle compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire que son sourire s'effaça, tandis que celui d'Emma s'agrandissait « Surement oui. » Regina détourna le visage, rouge comme une pivoine « Bien, et si tu me montrais un ou deux trucs en patinage ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Viens. »

Regina lui prit la main et l'entraina sur la glace, sous le regard amusé d'Henry qui vit sa mère et Emma entamer quelques pirouettes.

« Doucement Emma. »

« Nan, nan je gère, regarde ça ! »

« Tu ne gères rien du tout, tu vas nous faire tom… AHHHH »

Et soudain, alors qu'Emma commençait à prendre ses aises, sa lame buta sur un trou dans la glace et elle bascula en avant, entrainant Regina dans sa chute. Cette dernière tomba lourdement sur le dos, Emma sur elle. Nez contre nez, la jolie blonde sourit « Merci. »

« Ais-je eu vraiment le choix ? »

« Désolée. » Emma se releva et aida Regina qui fit une grimace « T'es blessée ? »

« Non, ça va. »

« Bon je crois qu'on va se poser un peu. Laissons Henry patiner un peu. Y'a un vendeur de chocolat chaud pas loin. »

« Maman ça va ? » s'inquiéta la petit garçon

« Tout va bien je t'assure. Emma et moi on va se poser un peu, mais continue à patiner, je te regarde. »

« Ok… »

Il repartit à l'assaut de la glace tandis que ses mères enlevèrent leurs patins pour se poser au bord de la glace, un chocolat chaud en main, regardant attentivement leur fils.

« Ton dos ça va ? »

« Oui, je t'assure. »

« Ce soir, je te mettrais un peu de crème. »

« … »

« Enfin, parce que, tu vois… J'imagine que tu vas pas retourner dormir avec ton fils… Non pas que ça me dérange mais enfin… J'me disais que… »

« Emma, respire. »

« Ok. Mais ça répond toujours pas à ma question. »

« Qui est ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux partager mon lit ce soir, et les prochains soirs jusqu'à votre départ ? »

Regina sourit et but une gorgée de chocolat « Oui. »

Emma sourit alors et dissimula très mal sa joie. Puis Henry revint, les doigts glacés. Regina décréta que l'après-midi pourrait se terminer au chaud et Emma acquiesça.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tous les trois : et tandis qu'Henry défia Emma à Mario Kart, Regina se contenta de les regarder, allonger dans un énorme fauteuil, livre en main. Puis une vision la secoua : elle, dans son salon, lisant un roman, Henry à ses cotés jouant avec Emma, tous les trois ensemble, sous le même toit, comme une famille ordinaire. Elle sourit alors, imaginant que son quotidien pourrait être ainsi, encore plus maintenant qu'Emma lui avait assuré que, si besoin, elle serait prête à quitter sa vie ici pour les rejoindre au fin fond du Maine.

« Hey Gina, pizza ce soir, ça te dit ? »

« Gina ? » s'étonna la belle brune

« Désolée… emportée par ma fougue. Donc, pizza ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Une Regina je suppose ? » gloussa la jolie blonde

« Ah ah très drôle, quel humour, j'adore. »

« Que tu es cynique. Alors ? »

« 4 fromages. »

« Ok, Henry ? »

« Une calzone. »

« Ok, c'est parti, je vais faire à manger ! » lança-t-elle en agitant son téléphone, laissant un instant Henry et Regina

« Henry ? »

« Hm ? »

« Que dirais-tu si la situation changeait ? »

Le jeune garçon mit sa manette de coté et fixa sa mère « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Concernant Emma. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Et si elle venait habiter à Storybrooke. »

L'ado écarquilla les yeux « Sérieux ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une idée, mais Emma ne serait visiblement pas contre. »

« Ca serait génial ! »

« Ca serait plus simple oui. »

Henry perdit son sourire « Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais bien pourquoi. New-York est une grande ville, trop grande pour un garçon qui n'a connu que le Maine. Mais si Emma vient à Storybrooke, la donne change. »

Il se tourna vers elle « Ca sera plus simple… pour moi. »

« L'adaptation sera plus facile : tu garderas ton cadre de vie, ta maison, ton école, tes amis... »

« T'avais prévu ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« D'être avec Emma, de sortir avec elle ? Et de faire en sorte qu'elle vienne à Storybrooke ? »

« Absolument pas ! Rien de tout cela n'était prévu, et tu le sais bien. »

Henry soupira « Je sais c'est juste que… C'est nul tout ça. Vous êtes heureuses, ça peut pas rester comme ça ? »

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas moi qui décide chéri, tu le sais. »

« … »

« Voilà, les pizzas sont commandés, on les a dans 30 minutes ! Hey, ça va vous deux ? »

« Oui, Henry est dépité de ma non compréhension de ce jeu… Je suis une cause perdue. »

Emma gloussa « Ahhh je reconnais bien là mon fils. Tellement patient ! »

« Hey ! »

Emma lui ébouriffa les cheveux tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber à ses cotés « Allez, je te remets la pâtée ? »

« Cause toujours ! »

Et les interrogations d'Emma s'envolèrent, pour le plus grand soulagement de Regina.

Les pizzas ne tardèrent pas à arriver et c'est devant « _America's got talents_ » qu'ils dégustèrent leur met.

« Ok, cette nana est douée. »

« Elle est juste ventriloque. »

« Et ? Moi je le suis pas. »

« Donc ce qui est considéré comme un talent est tout ce que tu ne sais pas faire ? Comme cuisiner ? »

« Ah ah, humour, j'aime. »

« En attendant, elle va en finale. » conclut Henry

« Evidemment ! Elle fait parler une immense peluche, c'est génial ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel devant l'infantilisme de la jeune femme. Et lorsque l'émission se termina, Henry rejoignit sa chambre, ne demandant même pas si sa mère allait le rejoindre ou pas. Après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, Regina revint dans le salon où Emma l'attendait deux tisanes sur la table basse.

« J'ai pensé que ça te plairait. »

« Oui merci. »

Regina s'assit à ses cotés et en quelques secondes Emma posa sa tête sur son épaule « On est bien là, non ? »

« Oui. » sourit Regina

Elle sentit la main de la belle blonde se poser sur sa cuisse et Regina se tendit « Emma… »

« Hm ? »

« Je… Je suis fatiguée. »

La belle blonde se redressa et la fixa « Et ? »

« Et… Je… J'ai envie de dormir ce soir. »

« Oh… Oh ! Attends… Hey, je suggérais pas qu'on fasse quoique se soit ce soir. »

« … »

« Hey, je suis sérieuse. »

« Je pensais… Enfin… Avec ton insistance pour que je dorme avec toi et là… »

« Hey stop. On a rien signé, on est obligé de rien. Si je tenais à ce que tu viennes dormir avec moi, c'était parce qu'à présent, je ne m'imagine plus dormir seule alors que je te sais à l'autre bout du couloir. Ni plus, ni moins. »

« Désolée je… Je n'ai plus l'habitude… »

« C'est rien. Mais sache que, même si j'ai adoré notre nuit dernière, je ne t'obligerais jamais à rien. Et puis on peut évidemment dormir ensemble sans coucher ensemble… Ca sera dur, très dur… Comment pourrais-je résister… »

« Stop, ça suffit, j'ai compris. » sourit Regina

« Bon du coup, on va se coucher et refreiner cette irrépressible envie de se monter dessus ou quoi ? »

« Tu es puérile. »

« Totalement… Dis, même si on s'envoie pas en l'air, j'ai le droit de voir tes seins ou pas ? »

* * *

« Je t'avais dis que tu t'étais fait mal… Je vais te mettre de la crème. »

Regina grogna en enlevant son débardeur. Une grimace tirée et Emma comprit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Tu vas avoir un beau bleu. » Emma déboucha le tube et appliqua doucement la crème, faisant sursauter Regina au contact de la pommade froide sur sa peau chaude « Désolée. »

« Hm… »

Regina ferma les yeux, se détectant de ce massage improvisé mais salvateur pour ses omoplates. Elle laissa sa tête partir en avant et soupira légèrement.

« Je pourrais en prendre l'habitude. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De m'occuper de toi. »

Regina se redressa un peu « Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais, tous ces trucs qu'on dit lors d'un mariage : s'aimer dans le besoin, la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… Tous ces trucs… Je pensais que c'était du flan, du genre, de belles paroles qu'on est pas obligé de tenir… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais en fait, elles prennent tout leur sens quand on trouve la bonne personne. Je commence à mieux comprendre leur signification. »

« Et tu as une épiphanie parce que ? »

« J'en sais rien… Etre célibataire si longtemps, on oublie ce genre de chose : s'occuper d'une autre personne que soit, dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, ne plus vivre que pour soit. Je m'en rends compte avec Henry, parce que s'occuper d'un enfant c'est un job à plein temps et sur des années. Tout comme être la compagne de quelqu'un. »

« Pour toi, avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie est comme une tâche à accomplir ? »

« Non, non. C'est plutôt comme… Un devoir. Mais aussi un besoin. Quand on est seul depuis si longtemps, on pense qu'on surmontera ça, qu'on est mieux seul, mais un jour, on se retrouve dans son lit, seule, et on se rend compte qu'il nous manque quelque chose. C'est un sentiment passager et on imagine qu'on s'en passera et on reprend sa vie. Mais un jour on rencontre une personne qui nous fait changer d'avis, avec qui on a envie d'avancer, de vivre. Cette personne pour qui on remet tout en cause, de ces principes à son style de vie… On a envie de s'occuper d'elle, de faire en sorte qu'elle soit bien… »

« Je vois… Et c'est ce que tu ressens avec moi ? Avec Henry ? »

« Oui. » sourit Emma

Regina fronça les sourcils alors « Tu serais prête à abandonner ta vie ici pour nous ? A tout chambouler sans aucun regret ? »

« Mon plus grand regret serait de ne pas le faire. » assura Emma

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tourna vers Emma alors « Emma, je… »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Je dois te dire quelque chose… »

« Quoi ? »

Regina la fixa intensément, retenant presque sa respiration comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter dans le vide

« Regina, ça va ? »

« Je… Je serais d'accord. »

« Pour ? »

« Si tu décidais un jour de quitter New-York pour Storybrooke. »

Emma se raidit alors et en laissa tomber la crème « Sé… Sérieux ? »

« Pour Henry. »

« Et pas pour toi ? »

« Pour nous. » assura Regina

Emma l'embrassa alors « J'y songerais, je te le promets. De toute manière, je ne pourrais me passer de vous deux bien longtemps. »

Regina sourit alors et une larme vint rouler sur sa joue, larme que balaya bien vite Emma de son pouce.

« Et si on dormait hein ? Demain, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour nous deux. »

« Et Henry ? »

« Henry restera là. »

« Seul ? »

« Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici pour lui. Il a 12 ans, il peut rester une heure devant la télé avec un paquet de chips. »

« … »

« Regina… J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi. »

La belle brune fronça les sourcils mais soupira « Ok. »

Puis elles se couchèrent, une fois qu'Emma eut fini de lui étaler la pommade. Instinctivement, Emma entoura Regina de ses bras, se collant à son dos, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure, embrassant sa colonne, pile entre les deux omoplates « Bonne nuit Gina. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

* * *

« Cool ! »

« Hey, ne t'enthousiasme pas trop vite jeune homme. Ta mère et moi te faisons confiance : pas de sortie, pas d'invitation sauvage, pas d'étranger dans l'appart'. Tu t'éloignes du gaz, tu joues pas avec le feu. Tu restes devant la télé, y'a de quoi manger et boire. On en a pas pour longtemps, une heure, voire deux grand max. »

« Entendu. »

« Henry, ceci est un test. Si tu le réussis, tu pourras prétendre à être considéré un peu plus comme un adulte. »

« Ok, c'est noté. Vous allez ou ? »

« Ca c'est une surprise pour ta mère, mais on t'en parlera quand on reviendra. »

« Hm ok. »

Regina aussi avait quelques questions mais Emma était restée muette sur le sujet, ne lui disant que le strict minimum : elle conduirait vers une destination qu'elle seule connaissait.

Et lorsqu'elles furent prêtes, Emma conduisit Regina vers sa voiture « Tu vas réellement me faire monter là dedans ? »

« Bah quoi ? »

« C'est jaune. »

« Et alors… J'aime bien le jaune. »

« Ca rappelle tes cheveux ? »

« Dis donc, je ne te connaissais pas si drôle. Allez, monte. »

Regina rechigna mais monta tout de même, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Et au bout de 20minutes de route, quand la voiture avait quitté New-York depuis un moment, Regina brisa le silence dans la voiture « Tu comptes me tuer, me découper en morceaux et me disperser dans la nature, avoue. »

« Oui, ainsi j'aurais Henry pour moi seule. » compléta la jolie blonde

« Hm, je me disais aussi… Que ton rapprochement n'était qu'intéressé. »

« Ca et le fait que tu es une bombe au lit. »

Puis la voiture se gara près d'un immense parc. Emma coupa le moteur avant de se tourner vers Regina « Tu te souviens de mon pari perdu ? »

« Celui de la bataille de boules de neige ? »

« Yep. J'ai perdu et tu avais parié que je devais, si c'était le cas, te montrer quelque chose que personne n'a vu auparavant. »

« Et c'est ce que tu comptes me montrer aujourd'hui ? »

« Viens. »

Emma prit la main de sa compagne et l'emmena dans un lieu qui fit froid dans le dos à Regina « Mais c'est… »

« A vrai dire, j'ai menti… Ce lieu, beaucoup l'ont déjà vu… mais aucune personne assez proche de moi, comme… une compagne ou un compagnon. »

« Je vois. »

Elles marchèrent un long moment avant d'arriver devant une stèle blanche, légèrement grisée par le temps. Emma posa le bouquet qu'elle tenait en main et qu'elle avait dissimulé sous sa veste.

Regina retint son souffle en lisant le nom sur la stèle « Neal David Nolan. Fils aimé, frère aimant. » lut Regina

« Mon frère. » Regina lui serra la main, comme pour l'inciter à continuer « Il avait 13 ans, j'en avais 16. Tout est parti de là. C'est ce jour là… » Elle pointa la date de la mort de son frère « … Que tout a commencé. »

Regina savait que le frère d'Emma était décédé, elle l'avait appris par le détective qu'elle avait engagé. Mais elle n'avait jamais poussé le vice jusqu'à en apprendre plus.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Emma hoqueta, entre amusement et peine « Je venais d'obtenir mon permis. On est con à cet âge là… On pense qu'on est fort, que le monde est à portée de main. Mes parents ont toujours prôné une éducation libre… Mais lorsque j'ai demandé à mon père de me prêter sa voiture pour aller au cinéma, il a refusé parce qu'il en avait besoin pour un client. J'étais furieuse parce que j'avais promis à mes amis de venir les chercher… Je voulais pavaner devant eux… Eux qui n'avaient pas encore eu leur permis. Pour une fois, j'aurais été la fille populaire du groupe. Je savais que si je me pointais à pied, ils se foutraient tous de moi… Aujourd'hui, quand on y pense, c'est débile, mais à l'époque c'était la honte. Alors… »

« Alors, tu as désobéi… »

Emma opina « Mes parents ont eu une urgence, ils ont du s'absenter. Je me disais que ça ne serait pas long. Le chemin était ridiculement court. Alors j'ai pris les clés sur le comptoir et je suis montée en voiture. Mais Neal… » Elle soupira « Neal est revenu plus tôt de cours… Il m'a vu au volant en train de démarrer la voiture. »

« Je vois… »

« J'ai cru qu'il allait tout balancer, c'était une petite fouine très intelligente. » plaisanta-t-elle « Il m'a fait chanter : si je l'emmenais au cinéma avec moi, il ne dirait rien. »

« Et tu as accepté. »

« Evidemment. Trainer mon petit frère au ciné me faisait clairement chier… mais c'était moins pire que de se faire balancer aux parents et de la punition qui allait s'en suivre. Alors j'ai dis oui, et il est monté… »

Regina sentit la main de la jeune femme se raidir et la serrer. Elle lui caressa du pouce et la fit se tourner vers elle « Emma… »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, mais Regina ne les effaça pas, elle savait qu'elles devaient sortir, que c'était un moment pénible pour elle, pénible, mais nécessaire.

« C'était… C'était à un carrefour. Un camion de livraison, visiblement en retard. Il a grillé la priorité et a enfoncé notre voiture coté passager. »

« Mon Dieu… »

« Il est mort sur le coup… J'ai passé 5 jours à l'hôpital. »

« Emma… »

« Je n'ai même pas pu assister à son enterrement… Mes parents n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. Ils ne m'ont pas blâmés directement pour ce qui était arrivé, mais j'ai bien compris que tout était de ma faute : j'ai pris la voiture, j'ai accepté qu'il m'accompagne… »

« Mais tu n'étais pas au volant de ce camion… »

« Mais le mal était fait, mon frère était mort et mes parents étaient inconsolables. La culpabilité était trop lourde pour moi : au lycée on ne parlait que de ça, les gens me montraient du doigt… J'ai viré folle. Je suis partie. »

« Décision radicale. »

« Mais nécessaire. Il fallait que j'aille loin de cette ville qui me rappelait mon frère, qui me rappelait ce que j'avais fais. Mes parents ne me supportaient plus : j'avais survécu et pas lui, il n'avait que 13 ans et toute la vie devant lui. J'ai tout foiré. Je me détestais… Alors je suis partie. J'ai atterri à Tallahassee et j'ai connu Bae… La suite tu la connais. »

« Tes parents sont venus te chercher. »

« Ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles de moi deux ans durant. Ils n'ont entendu parler de moi que lorsque je fus inculpée. J'ai toujours refusé qu'ils viennent me voir. J'étais misérable, j'avais honte. J'avais tout foiré… »

« Mais tu as su rebondir. »

« Il le fallait, sinon je pense que je me serais tirée une balle au final. Ils étaient là à ma sortie. Ils ne m'ont pas jugé, pensant certainement que je m'étais assez punie comme ça. Nous sommes retournés à Boston, j'ai repris mes études et je suis partie à la fac à New-York. »

« C'est une bien triste histoire qui, finalement, a débouché sur quelque chose de positif. »

Emma sourit « Oui, finalement. Même si le sujet reste encore sensible aujourd'hui, et le fait que mes parents acceptent difficilement le fait que je veuille rester sur New-York plutôt que de revenir sur Boston. »

« Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient que tu envisages de partir pour le Maine… » ironisa Regina

« Encore faudrait-il que je leur parle de toi. J'ai à peine entamé le sujet Henry… Je suis pas sûre qu'ils soient prêts pour le coming out de leur fille avec la mère adoptive de leur petit-fils. »

« Tu finiras par leur dire rassure-moi. »

« Evidemment. Mais pour l'instant, c'est sur toi et Henry que j'aimerais me concentrer. Alors, pour commencer… Regina, je te présente mon frère, Neal. Neal, voici Regina, ma petite-amie. »

« Petite-amie ?! » s'étonna la belle brune

« Bah… ouais… Non ? »

Regina sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue « Oui. » Emma enfouit son nez au creux de son cou et Regina put sentir quelques larmes rouler le long de sa nuque « Merci de m'avoir emmené ici, ça me touche vraiment. »

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir attendu la bonne personne pour le faire. »

« On rentre ? »

« On rentre. »

* * *

Lorsqu'elles revinrent à l'appartement, elles furent soulagées de voir qu'Henry était toujours devant la télé, mais qu'une étrange odeur planait dans le salon.

« Henry… Ca sent quoi ? »

« Je… J'ai essayé de faire le repas de ce midi… »

« Et ? Tu as tué et fais griller quelques rats new-yorkais ? »

« Hey ! Non, j'ai voulu faire du poisson pané… »

« Mais… J'ai pas de poisson, et encore moins pané… »

« Si dans ton congélo… Mais je l'ai fais cramer… »

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas utiliser de feu ou gaz… »

« Bah je l'ai pas fais, j'ai utilisé la plaque électrique. » sourit-il malicieusement

« Ouais, bon du coup, non seulement on a rien a mangé, mais en plus ça sent la mort dans l'appart'. On va manger dehors du coup ? »

« Ok. Dites, vous avez été où ? »

Regina se tourna vers Emma et hocha la tête avant de se lever « Je vais me rafraichir, je reviens. »

Elle laissa Emma et Henry seuls, ce dernier se tournant vers sa mère « Alors ? »

« On est allées au cimetière, sur la tombe de mon frère. »

« Oh ok… »

« Je crois que… Je devais lui en parler tu vois… Ce truc de l'honnêteté dans un couple. »

« … »

« Henry ? »

« Ouais, c'est important. »

« Un jour je t'expliquerai. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. En attendant… On y va ? »

« Ou ? »

« Loin de cette odeur immonde ! T'as pas hérité des atouts culinaires de ta mère toi ! »

« Ca dépend laquelle. »

* * *

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour un petit pub typiquement anglais sur une rue parallèle de Time Square, petit pub qui n'était pas étranger à Emma puisqu'une tête bien connue de la jolie blonde y travaillait. Mais, comme elle l'imaginait, cette dernière devait être en congé quelques jours encore… Et pourtant…

« Emma ?! »

« Ru… Ruby, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Larry avait besoin de bras supplémentaires… Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour un rab' de salaire. Mais dis-moi… Serait-ce… »

« Ouais bon, on va passer notre chemin hein… »

« Emma ? » Regina se posta à ses cotés et lui glissa « Encore une de tes conquêtes ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Ruby ? Oh grand dieu non… C'est ma meilleure amie. » Emma soupira alors, résignée « Regina, je te présente Ruby, Ruby voici Regina et Henry. »

« Alors voici le fameux Henry. Enchantée de te connaitre. »

« Moi aussi. »

La sulfureuse brune se tourna alors vers Regina et lui tendit la main « Ruby, enchantée. Emma m'a tellement parlé de vous deux… J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre. »

« Vraiment ? »

Emma se tendit, sentant Ruby sur le point de dire ou faire une boulette que la jolie blonde aurait du mal à faire oublier à Regina.

« Ouais bon, on va déjeuner ailleurs… »

« Vous restez en ville longtemps ? »

« Nous repartons demain. » répondit Regina

« Oh dommage, si Emma m'en avait parlé avant, on aurait pu se faire quelque chose ensemble. »

« Ah oui ? Mais c'est encore possible. Ce soir ? Emma qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je vais décéder… » grogna-t-elle tandis que Ruby éclata de rire

« Elle a juste peur des révélations que je pourrais faire d'elle. »

« Intéressant. J'aimerais justement en apprendre un peu plus… »

« Dites, je suis là vous savez ? » pesta la belle blonde

« A ce soir donc, chez Emma ? J'apporterai chinois, ça vous va ? »

« Ca me va, Henry ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Euh, j'ai mon mot à dire à un moment ou pas ? » râla Emma. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de finir que Ruby était déjà repartie derrière son comptoir « Ca y est… La torture est finie ? »

« Oh elle ne fait que commencer, crois-moi… »

« Tu m'en veux c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? »

« De quoi as-tu si peur ? C'est ton amie après tout… »

« Ouais, une vraie bombe à retardement qui pourrait lâcher des infos compromettantes. T'en as déjà pas assez appris sur moi ? »

« Je ne m'en lasserais jamais, au contraire. »

« … »

« Ne sois pas si défaitiste. Ruby à l'air d'une gentille fille. »

« Oh oui, ça elle l'est. C'est, genre… le petit chaperon rouge… mais en fait, c'est plutôt elle le loup ! »

Regina pouffa de rire « Je pense savoir de quoi tu as peur. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu as parlé à Ruby de moi… »

« Peut-être bien… »

« Les choses auraient pu être plus gênantes. »

« Et comment ? »

« Nous aurions pu la rencontrer alors que nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. »

Emma sourit « Ok, j'avoue. Bon, on se trouve une place, je vais nous chercher des cocktails. »

Regina opina et prit son fils par les épaules pour le guider vers une table libre, dans le fond de la salle, tandis qu'Emma se posta au bar.

« Intéressant… » sourit Ruby qui vint à sa rencontre tout en essuyant un verre

« La ferme Rub'… »

« Alors, ça en est où ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Hm visiblement vous avez passé le cap de simple « mères d'Henry »… Y'a ces regards, ces sourires qui ne trompent pas. »

« … »

Ruby écarquilla les yeux alors en ouvrant sa bouche qui forma alors un « O ». Elle la pointa du doigt « Oh merde ! Ca y est ! »

« La ferme Rub' ! » marmonna Emma en jetant un œil vers Regina, histoire de voir si elle n'avait pas entendu son amie « Sois discrète ! »

« Vous en êtes ou alors ? »

« … »

« Le simple : on se découvre et on se tourne autour ? »

« … »

« Hm nope, je pense plutôt à quelques baisers échangés déjà… »

« … »

« Attends… Vous n'avez tout de même pas couché ensemble déjà ? »

Emma baissa le regard et Ruby tapa de sa main sur le comptoir la faisant sursauter « Boom ! Et 100 points pour la belle blonde ! »

« Rub' la ferme ! »

« Alors raconte : c'était comment ? Elle est comment ? En tout cas, elle a l'air torride au lit et… »

« … Stop ! » la coupa-t-elle « Ca suffit : je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi, encore moins ici et maintenant. »

« Ok alors ce soir, j'ai hâte de… »

« … Non plus, non. »

Ruby grogna « T'es pas drôle. »

« Et toi t'es chiante, vraiment. »

Ruby lui sourit alors et posa ses mains sur les siennes « Sans déconner : je suis contente pour toi, pour vous deux. »

« Merci. » sourit Emma « Mais pas de bourde ce soir. C'est tout neuf entre nous et je ne veux pas ruiner mes chances que ça aille plus loin. »

« Plus loin ? C'est-à-dire ? Parce que, bon, coucher ensemble c'est déjà une belle étape. »

« … »

« Emma ? »

« J'envisage… Peut-être, je sais pas… De me rapprocher d'Henry. »

« C'est pas déjà le cas ? »

« Non, je veux dire, géographiquement. »

Ruby resta bouchée bée avant de se redresser « Tu m'abandonnerais pour une femme que tu connais à peine ?! »

Emma gloussa « Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. Tu sais… Ce genre de coup de foudre qu'on trouve logique parce qu'on sait que c'est LA personne faite pour vous. »

« Je vois… »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Oui et non. Je t'envie de connaitre ça. Et d'un autre coté, j'ai pas envie que tu me laisses ici toute seule. »

« T'as qu'à venir à Storybrooke ! »plaisanta la jolie blonde « Y'a un resto sympa, je suis sûre qu'ils t'embaucheraient. En plus, la patronne s'appelle Lucas, comme toi. »

« Lucas ? T'es sûre ? »

« Yep… Elle se fait appeler Granny. Une vieille femme un peu comme dans les contes tu vois : lunettes rondes sur le nez, cheveux grisonnants et chignon… Très old school. »

« Ah oui ? C'est bizarre… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ruby sortit son téléphone et fit défiler quelques photos « Ca serait pas elle par hasard ? »

Emma fixa la photo d'une femme et d'une Ruby plus jeune « Ouais, c'est elle, mais comment… »

« C'est ma grand-mère. » répondit froidement Ruby

« T'es sérieuse ? Tu parles d'un hasard ! Y'avait combien de chance que je la rencontre dans un patelin tel que Storybrooke, qui s'avère être aussi la ville ou habite mon fils. » gloussa-t-elle avant de perdre le sourire devant l'air neutre de son amie « Toi, ça n'a pas l'air de te faire rire. »

« Ce monde est décidément trop petit. »

« Hey, il se passe quoi là ? C'est quoi le problème avec elle ? »

« Rien… Un litige de plusieurs années entre elle et ma mère. Elle nous a foutu dehors quand elle a appris les mœurs légères de ma mère… Elle a pas supporté et nous a foutu dehors avant de disparaitre de la circulation. Ma mère a cravaché dur pour remonter la pente… Elle en est morte, et moi j'ai du apprendre à me débrouiller seule. Quand on s'est rencontré, je sortais du système… »

« Merde, je savais pas tout ça… »

« J'en ai jamais parlé, et je pensais pas le faire un jour, dans ces circonstances. »

« Bah merde… Tu parles d'un hasard. »

« Au début, je me demandais ce qu'elle était devenue, je priais même qu'elle soit morte seule, son cadavre entourée d'une dizaine de chats… » hoqueta-t-elle « Mais faut croire que le destin a été plus clément avec elle… »

« Ruby… »

« Laisse tomber, je suis contente pour toi, je suis contente pour vous trois, tu le mérites. »

« Merci… »

« Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te foutre la honte devant ta copine ce soir. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Bah voyons… Sers-moi 3 cocktails sans alcool. »

« C'est parti chef ! »

* * *

Emma, Regina et Henry déjeunèrent tous ensemble, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils envisagèrent le reste de la journée paisiblement : la neige commençant à tomber dru, ils décidèrent de passer l'après-midi à l'appartement après avoir fais quelques courses pour recevoir Ruby le soir même.

« Vous verrez, j'adore ce centre commercial. Leurs décorations sont magnifiques. »

« Wow… Ca n'a rien à voir avec ceux du Maine. » souffla Henry en voyant les immenses guirlandes lumineuses et les boules multicolores parsemées dans les différents halls de la galerie.

« Le Maine a aussi son charme. » sourit Regina

« A n'en pas douter. » confirma Emma en prenant la main de la jolie brune

« C'est trop beau ! Oh regardez, le père Noel est encore là. » sourit Henry

« Il fait toujours du rab à New-York… » sourit Emma avant de se tourner vers Regina et de murmure « Sous-exploitation, c'est triste. »

Regina gloussa et encercla son bras à celui de la jolie blonde « Désolée encore si je t'ai mis dans l'embarras avec Ruby. »

« Hm, ce qui sera embarrassant, ça sera d'évoquer Storybrooke sans parler du Granny's. »

« Hm ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu devineras jamais : Miss Lucas est la grand-mère de Ruby. Il s'avère qu'elle les a, elle et sa mère, abandonné y' des années… pour, visiblement, prendre un nouveau virage dans sa vie à Storybrooke. »

« Attends, on parle d'Eugenia Lucas ? »

« Elle-même. »

« Elle n'aurait jamais abandonné sa famille. »

« Dis ça à Ruby. Elle semble sérieusement avoir une dent contre elle… »

« Bizarre, je connais Granny depuis une dizaine d'années et… Sa version diffère de celle de ton amie. »

« Bah vous pourrez les comparer ce soir… Sans plomber l'ambiance, s'il vous plait. »

« Promis. »

Emma déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom résonner au loin. Elle fronça les sourcils et se détacha de Regina

« Hey Swan ! »

« C'est pas vrai… » grogna-t-elle

« Quel hasard de se retrouver ici hein ? »

« Le hasard oui… Regina, tu connais déjà un de mes collègues, Jones. Jones…. Regina, et Henry. »

« Hey salut. Alors, tu fais tes courses de nouvel an ? »

« On peut dire ça… Bon désolée, mais on doit y aller… »

« Hey Swan… Bonne année ! »

« Ouais, bonne année à toi aussi ! » Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Regina fixa la belle blonde « Quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi deviner : tu as couché avec lui aussi ? »

« Nooonnn bien sur que non. On s'est tourné autour fut un temps, mais ça n'a conduit à rien. »

« Le désavantage de sortir avec une bisexuelle… On doit se soucier non pas d'un bord, mais de deux. »

« Hey… T'as pas à te soucier de quoique se soit ok ? Y'a plus que toi… »

Regina lui sourit « Certes… Il faudra tout de même éclaircir la situation avec cette Elsa. »

« Tu es quelque peu territoriale, je me trompe ? »

« Je suis exclusive oui. J'aime à croire que la personne avec qui je vis, n'a d'yeux que pour moi, ce qui est un tant soit peu logique. »

« Et je te rassure, c'est le cas : je ne vois que toi. » lui assura Emma d'un large sourire « Allez, finissons ces foutues courses ok ? »

* * *

« Emma ? »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi y'a aucune déco dans ton appart' ? »

La jolie blonde releva le nez et vit qu'effectivement, son appartement était vide de décorations de Noel.

« T'as même pas de sapin. »

« Disons que j'ai été assez occupée. Et puis, de toute manière, j'ai quand même passé le plus beau des Noel. » sourit-elle

Henry y répondit et jeta un œil vers Regina qui lisait un magazine dans le canapé. Il se pencha vers Emma alors « Tu vas l'épouser ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Non mais… On se connait à peine et… On peut pas dire qu'on ait été réellement ensemble depuis si longtemps. »

« Parfois, y'a pas besoin d'attendre 10 ans. Ma mère et ma' Dani ça a pris qu'un clignement d'œil. »

Emma soupira « Mais là, c'est pas pareil… Ta mère et moi on doit encore apprendre à se connaitre. »

« Prends pas trop de temps non plus. »

« Pourquoi, t'es pressé ? » ironisa Henry

« Ouais, on peut dire ça… »

« Allez, Ruby ne va pas tarder, on s'essaie à Crash Bandicoot ? »

« Cool ! »

* * *

« Tu sembles nerveuse ? » demanda Regina qui venait de rejoindre Emma dans sa chambre, cette dernière voulant se changer avant l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie.

« Hm ? Oh non pas vraiment… »

« Tu te caches en espérant que si elle ne te voit pas, elle s'en aille ? » plaisanta la jolie brune qui vint s'asseoir à ses cotés au bord du lit

« Si c'était si simple. » sourit Emma « Non, je pensais à ce que m'a dit Henry. »

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il m'a demandé quand j'allais te demander en mariage… Enfin quelque chose comme ça. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux « Quoi ? Mais… »

« Il m'a semblé… je sais pas, troublé. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« Non, Regina, il semblait pressé. »

« Pressé ? Par quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Il disait que parfois on avait pas assez de temps… Et j'ai l'impression que c'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce genre d'allusion. »

« … »

« Regina… Y'a un problème ? Je veux dire, avec Henry ? »

« Comment ça un problème ? »

« J'en sais rien… Tu… Tu me le dirais si y'avait… je sais pas moi, s'il avait un problème de santé ? »

« Evidemment ! Henry va très bien. »

« Ok, ok… »

« Henry est un adolescent dont la vie, ces derniers temps, a été très perturbée. Et encore plus aujourd'hui à cause de… » Elle se stoppa mais n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Emma gloussa

« Vas-y fini : à cause de nous, à cause de moi ? Quoi, il encaisse moyen notre couple, c'est ce que tu es train de dire ? Qu'il compense son angoisse ? »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça… »

« Mais tu suggères pas non plus qu'il soit serein avec cette idée. »

« Emma, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Bah comment tu gères ça… Nous deux je veux dire. T'es ok avec ça ? »

« Oui, évidemment. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il faut que je fasse quoi pour te le prouver ? »

« J'en sais rien… Etre plus démonstrative, plus souriante. Sérieux, on a l'impression que tu as le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Tu as ce voile de gravité sur ton visage… Et ça me bouffe parce que je sais pas comment te l'enlever. La seule fois où je t'ai vu sereine c'est juste avant que tu ne t'évanouisses hier soir. »

« … »

« Sérieux, s'il faut que je te donne de tels orgasmes à chaque fois… y'a pas de problème. » gloussa-t-elle

« Idiote. »

« Sérieusement, je suis là pour toi tu sais. C'est aussi ça être en couple. »

Regina la fixa et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser « Merci. »

« Attends, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça huh ? »

Elle saisit la jolie brune par la taille avant de la plaquer sur le lit. Elle la surplomba alors et l'embrassa dans le cou « Emma ! Henry est juste à coté ! »

« Il est pas plus près qu'hier soir… Et ça te dérangeait moins. »

Elle la bombarda alors de dizaines de baisers dans son cou, le long de sa gorge et flirta avec le décolleté de sa chemise.

« Emma stop… »

« Hm, sois plus convaincante. » murmura-t-elle en déboutonnant la chemise « Hm, ils m'avaient manqué ces deux là… » lança-t-elle en embrassant chacun des seins au travers du soutien-gorge.

Regina laissa échapper un gémissement ce qui encouragea Emma à poursuivre son entreprise de séduction. Mais lorsqu'Henry toqua à la porte, Regina se redressa d'un seul coup, faisant basculer Emma par terre dans un lourd « bang »

« Maman ? Emma ? Vous faites quoi ? »

« Ri… Rien chéri, on arrive ! Attends-nous dans le salon ! »

« Ok… »

« Outch… Rude l'atterrissage… » grogna Emma en se relevant, se massant le bas du dos « Quelle douceur… »

« Désolée, j'ai été surprise. Et puis, je t'avais dis de ne pas faire ça maintenant ! »

« Ca va être de ma faute maintenant… »

« Un peu oui… »

« Comme si tu n'avais pas apprécié. Et ne dis pas non, j'ai entendu tes gémissements. »

« … »

Emma se releva difficilement tandis que Regina reboutonna sa chemise « T'es terriblement sexy en chemise… »

Regina gloussa et se tourna vers elle « Tu auras tout le loisir ce soir de me l'enlever. »

« Sérieux ? » minauda Emma d'un sourire coquin

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la chambre, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Ruby était assez connue pour son non respect des horaires. C'était une règle : elle n'était jamais à l'heure. Mais elle ne savait pour quelle raison, Emma savait que, cette fois-ci elle serait là pile à l'heure.

Et lorsque sonna 19h, on toqua à a porte et Emma n'eut aucune peine à deviner qui était derrière.

« Hey ! J'ai amené la bouffe ! » lança Ruby en brandissant des sachets remplis de mets chinois

« Super. Entre, pile à l'heure pour une fois, c'est étrange. »

« Oh je ne voulais pas rater une seconde du spectacle. »

« Quel spectacle ? »

« Celui que toi et Regina allez m'offrir. »

Emma leva les yeux « Bah voyons… »

« Hey salut Regina, Henry ! »

« Salut. »

Ruby se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux cotés du jeune garçon « Tu joues à quoi ? »

« Rayman. »

« Ah ? Je croyais que c'était un film avec Dustin Hoffman ça ? »

« Hein ? »

« Laisse tomber. Alors… Tes deux mères hein… »

« Ouais, c'est cool hein ? »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Vous pensez pas ? »

« Je connais Emma depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne… Elle a toujours eu des relations chaotiques, sans lendemain ou encore sans passion… »

« Mais pas celle-là ? »

« Nan, je crois que celle-là c'est la bonne. » sourit Ruby

Henry sourit et Emma et Regina vinrent les rejoindre autour de la table basse

« J'ai essayé de prendre un peu de tout. »

« C'est parfait, merci Rub'. »

« De rien. Alors… On rentre dans le vif du sujet maintenant ou pas ? »

Emma se crispa, Regina la fixa, et Henry pouffa de rire « Ouais je sens que je vais vite manger et aller me coucher hein… »

« Je t'interdis de faire ça ! » lança Regina

« Et pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que si tu vas dormir, tata Ruby va s'acharner sur nous. » gloussa Emma

« Oh je vois… Vous allez dire des trucs d'adultes… »

« T'as pas idée ! » lança Ruby en levant son verre de bière.

Elle ne mentit pas : au bout d'une heure, les premiers signes de fatigue se firent voir chez Henry et Regina l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit.

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Aimer est un bien grand mot… Dont tu ne comprends certainement pas toute la signification, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Alors, ça veut dire non ? »

« Ca veut dire : que c'est en bonne voie, et que pour l'instant, je tiens à elle, vraiment beaucoup. »

« Tu pensais pas hein ? Que ça se passerait comme ça… »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais on ne commande pas ces choses là… »

« Tu vas lui dire la vérité alors ? Tu vas lui dire ? »

« … »

« Elle le prendra mal si elle l'apprend par elle-même. »

« Je sais. »

« Si elle vient vivre à Storybrooke, les gens pourraient… »

« … Ils pourraient dire la vérité. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas une option envisageable. »

« Mais elle croit que tu es… »

« Je sais ce qu'elle croit. » Regina soupira « Il n'est pas question, pour l'instant, qu'elle vienne à Storybrooke. Je dois… Je dois réfléchir à la meilleure façon de lui dire. »

« Comment tu veux annoncer ce genre de truc ? Elle va t'en vouloir… »

« Elle m'en voudra… Mais elle t'aura toi pour la consoler. » sourit la belle brune

« Est-ce que ça sera suffisant ? »

« Il le faudra bien. »

« S'il te plait maman, je veux pas qu'elle souffre… »

« Je n'ai pas non plus envie de la faire souffrir… » Henry fit une triste mine et Regina lui caressa le visage « Promis... »

Il sourit faiblement et elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

* * *

« Ok, t'as pas menti, elle est parfaite : belle, intelligente, cultivée, gracieuse… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec toi ?! »

« T'es drôle ! »

« Nan sérieusement : je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es décidée, s'il le faut, à tout quitter pour elle, pour eux deux. » Emma sourit « T'es amoureuse ? »

« Je... Je tiens beaucoup à elle. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. »

« C'est tout ce que je peux répondre pour l'instant. On continue d'apprendre à se connaitre, on s'apprivoise. »

« Vous avez tout de même couché ensemble. »

« C'était une impulsion, une envie mutuelle. Je crois que ça couvait depuis un moment. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Je t'avouerais… Qu'à Halloween déjà… Il y avait quelque chose, du moins de mon coté. »

« Hm… Et donc… tu l'as cloué sur ton lit hier soir… »

« Exactement. » répondit Regina qui revenait tout juste de la chambre d'Henry, faisant sursauter autant Ruby qu'Emma

« Hey euh, j'allais pas répondre, j'te jure ! » se défendit Emma en levant ses mains en l'air en signe de défense

« J'imagine. » sourit Regina « J'imagine aussi que c'est l'heure où ta chère amie va nous cuisiner sur les aspects les plus lubriques de notre relation naissante. »

« Je l'aime déjà. » lança Ruby dans un sourire carnassier « Alors… Peut-on, s'il vous plait, assouvir mon coté lubrique. »

« Tu rêves ! » s'offusqua la jolie blonde

« De quoi t'as peur ? » s'amusa Ruby « Que j'apprenne que tu es une piètre amante. »

« Bien au contraire ma chère. » sourit Regina « C'est une des meilleures amantes que j'ai pu avoir. »

« Regina… » grogna Emma en se tapant le front de la paume de la main « L'encourage pas… »

« Ahhh… Raconte ! »

« Je ne dirais qu'une chose : j'en suis tombée dans les pommes. » plaisanta Regina

« Sérieusement ? Eh bah… » Ruby se tourna vers Emma « Bien joué Rocco. »

« La ferme… Regina faut pas faire ça, elle prend confiance après. »

Regina gloussa « Ne vaut-il pas mieux lui donner de quoi manger tout de suite plutôt qu'elle ne rogne les os sur plusieurs jours ? »

« Hey ! Je suis pas un carnassier ! »

« A peine, à peine… Bref… »

« Bon sérieusement, je suis contente pour vous : y'avait combien de chance pour que la mère adoptive de ton fils soit lesbienne et aussi… belle. Et que tu succombes comme elle ? »

« J'en sais rien… Un putain de hasard semble-t-il. » sourit Emma « Pour une fois je suis heureuse de l'adage « _Le hasard fait bien les choses_ ». Pas toi ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers Regina

« Le Karma sans doute. » répondit sobrement Regina

« Alors, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? »

« Nous allons repartir à Storybrooke dès demain. »

« Et vous revoir quand ? »

« Oh et bien… »

« … Très vite j'espère. » coupa Emma avant de prendre la main de Regina

Elles échangèrent un regard énamouré et Ruby grogna « Ewww... vous êtes dégoulinantes de bonheur, c'est… horrible. »

« Tant que ça ? » s'amusa Regina

« Ouais bon, il se fait tard. J'aurais adoré papoter avec vous mais y'en a qui bosse demain. Regina j'ai été ravie de vous connaitre, et j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. »

« Ravie aussi. »

Ruby glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil au couple puis d'être reconduite à la porte par Emma.

« Elle est cool, garde la celle-là. »

Emma gloussa « Merci, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. »

Elles s'embrassèrent avant que la sulfureuse brune ne disparaisse. Emma ferma la porte et laissa un long soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres « Piouf… J'aurais cru cela plus dur, pas toi ? »

« Elle est… rafraichissante. »

« Rafraichissante ? C'est pas vraiment le qualificatif que j'aurais utilisé. » s'amusa Emma

« Peu importe, je l'aime bien. Elle a son franc parler… »

« Ouais, parfois trop. » grinça Emma « Ok, ce fut quand même une bonne soirée… On a limité la casse. »

« Semble-t-il. » gloussa Regina quid débarrassait le restant du chinois, mais elle fut bien vite arrêtée par la jolie blonde

« Hey, et si on laissait ça pour demain, y'a rien qui presse : pas de vaisselles… »

« Auriez-vous une idée derrière la tête miss Swan ? »

« Peut-être oui… Qui sait… »

Regina lâcha alors les plats et enlaça Emma avant de soupirer d'aise « Je suis heureuse. »

Emma gloussa « Tu sembles t'en rendre compte simplement maintenant, comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude. »

« C'est… C'est quelque chose que je n'avais plus vécu depuis un moment… »

« … Depuis Danielle ? »

« De puis Danielle oui. »

« Je sais que je ne serais jamais elle, ni dans ton cœur, ni dans celui d'Henry. Je respecte ça : elle était sa mère au même titre que toi, ou moi dans une moindre mesure me concernant. Elle fera toujours partie de cette famille, j'ai ni l'intention de la remplacer ni de l'effacer de vos vies. »

« Je sais, et je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que c'était ton intention. C'est juste que… Je crois que je m'étais résignée à ne plus vivre ce genre de chose. Après elle, j'étais certaine de ne pouvoir revivre et retrouver quelqu'un qui pourrait faire battre mon cœur de nouveau aussi intensément, avec autant d'ardeur. »

Emma eut alors les larmes aux yeux devant cette déclaration impromptue et sincère. Mais l'expression grave de Regina semblait lui dire autre chose : devant ce regard empli d'amour, un voile opaque de tristesse et de soucis transparaissait et Emma aurait tout donné à ce moment précis pour qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle se confie.

Trop tôt peut-être, mauvais timing, mais elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait lui poser la question. En attendant, elle l'attrapa par la taille et enfouie son nez dans son cou « On va se coucher ? »

Regina sourit et l'enlaça à son tour « Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Ce genre de réveils étaient aussi agréables que douloureux tant pour Emma que pour Regina : ils étaient signe d'une nuit idyllique entre les deux jeunes femmes, faites de tendresse, d'ardeur et d'intimité… Mais ils étaient aussi annonciateurs d'un départ imminent des Mills.

Emma fut celle qui se réveilla en premier. Le poids de Regina sur son coté droit, elle fut incapable de bouger, si tant est qu'elle en ait réellement envie : il n'y avait rien de plus agréable à vivre pour elle que de sentir la présence de la jolie brune contre elle, de sentir sa peau frémissante contre la sienne, de partager leur chaleur corporelle, d'être envahie par l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux… Dieu qu'elle aimait cette odeur de pomme, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, c'était sa madeleine de Proust, ce qui la ramènerait à coup sûr auprès de Regina, de leurs souvenirs partagés…

Elle soupira et enfouie son nez dans la chevelure ébène de sa compagne, juste le temps pour cette dernière de s'éveiller à son tour, la tête contre la poitrine de la belle blonde.

« Hey… Salut vous. »

Regina sourit, sa voix l'apaisait instantanément. Elle releva à peine la tête, préférant garder son doux oreiller de fortune « Bonjour vous… »

« Bien dormi ? »

« J'aimerais rester ici éternellement… » soupira de plus belle Regina en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous la couette, ce qui fit rire Emma

« J'imagine… Mais je pense que tes concitoyens de Storybrooke ne seront pas vraiment d'accord. »

« Peut-être que si je leur rapporte un talentueux shérif, qui plus est… pas mal à regarder… »

« Pas mal à regarder ? C'est de moi que tu parles ?! »

« Un peu… »

« Ravie de savoir que, visuellement, je ne suis pas dégueu. » ironisa la belle blonde

« J'ai du soucis à me faire… »

« Absolument pas, je suis toute acquise à ta cause. » lança Emma en resserrant son étreinte sur elle « Vous repartez à quelle heure ? »

« J'ai un conseil municipal à 16h. »

« Quelle idée… »

« Plains-toi, il était initialement à 10h du matin… »

Emma s'étira alors et glissa sous la couette aussi et déposa un tendre baiser sur l'épaule nue de sa compagne « On se revoit quand ? »

« Très bientôt j'espère… »

« Y'a la Saint Valentin qui approche… »

« Je sais, et je compte bien le passer avec toi. »

« Alors on est bien d'accord : rendez-vous dans quelques semaines, le temps pour moi de demander quelques congés. »

« A force d'en prendre, ne vas-tu pas avoir des problèmes ? »

« Non. Ils se doutent que ça va fréquemment arriver maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai déjà évoqué une possible mutation… »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« C'est… trop tôt ? »

« Non, non, absolument pas… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses si vite. Après tout, nous deux c'est récent. »

« Hm, tu as peut-être raison. Je m'emporte mais… Je sais pas, je sens qu'entre nous… c'est fait pour durer. Après tout, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche : on a déjà un fils, tu connais pratiquement tout de moi, et puis faut bien avouer que je suis un super bon coup au lit. »

Regina gloussa alors « Effectivement, il n'y a donc plus de doute. » Elle se colla un peu plus au corps chaud d'Emma avant de grogner « Pas envie de repartir… »

« Il annonce pas mal de neige… Vous ne devriez pas tarder pour ne pas être bloqués sur la route. Quoique ça ne me chagrinerait pas si vous deviez rester ici. »

« C'est sûr. » Regina se redressa alors et surplomba la jeune femme « Mais avant de reprendre la route, j'ai bien une idée de comment passer le temps… »

« Tu penses à Henry… »

« Henry dort et lorsqu'il se réveillera, il ira droit devant la télé avec un bol de céréales qu'il picorera sans avoir eu la présence d'esprit de prendre une cuillère. »

Emma sourit avant de prendre Regina par la taille « Ca me va… »

* * *

Et comme l'avait prédis Regina, lorsque les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de quitter enfin leur doux cocon, ce fut pour découvrir Henry, encore en pyjama, lové dans le canapé devant la télé, grignotant un bol de Lucky Charms, commençant soigneusement par les guimauves.

« Hey salut ! »

Regina se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front « Bonjour à toi aussi mon prince. »

Henry sourit, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi et malgré ses 12 ans bien tassés, il n'avait jamais assez d'attention de la part de sa mère.

« Tu pourrais manger autre chose… » sermonna la jeune femme

« Y'avait que ça. »

« Hey, j'ai plus de céréales moi maintenant ! » grogna Emma en faisant une moue boudeuse

Regina la regarda, comme si elle allait la sermonner mais, objectivement parlant, elle trouvait cette expression assez mignonne. La matinée passa calmement mais lorsque les premiers flocons tombèrent sur la ville, Regina se résigna à quitter la ville non sans une avalanche de promesses de se revoir bientôt et de rester en contact, notamment par des sms quotidiens.

Et c'est sous une fine pellicule de neige que les Mills partirent laissant une Emma esseulée mais pleine d'espoir pour un avenir plus radieux où les départs ne seraient plus d'actualité.

 **TBC**


	13. Des chocolats

**Salut les loulousssssss comment ça va bien ?**

 **Bon bah moi nickel : un jour il faut beau on est en pull, le lendemain il neige... Voilà voilà...**

 **Résultt des courses : je suis ENCORE malade... -'**

 **Bon bref, trêve de blabla... Place à uen suite fluffy avec une fin que vou allez A-DO-RER !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Des chocolats**

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse… »

« Ah ah, sans blague. » grinça Ruby « T'es bien la dernière à t'en rendre compte. »

« La ferme… »

« Tu comptes la revoir quand maintenant ? »

« A la Saint Valentin. »

« Ca te laisse encore 5 semaines… Ca en est où ton taff ? »

« Je crois que je vais démissionner. »

« Sérieux ? Mais… »

« Rub'… Ca fait des années que je suis flic ici. J'ai choisi cette affectation parce que je voulais de l'action, de l'adrénaline. Parce que j'étais libre et sans attache… Mais maintenant… »

« Maintenant, tu as Regina, et surtout un fils. »

« Ca fait revoir mes priorités c'est clair. J'ai moins envie de jouer les têtes brulées quand je sais que des personnes tiennent à moi. »

« Hey ! Je tiens à toi moi ! »

« Je sais, mais là n'est pas la question : j'peux plus me permettre de risquer ma vie maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon fils, et que j'ai trouvé l'amour… »

« Je comprends. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre à Storybrooke, dans le Maine ? T'es une fille des villes… »

« Regina pourrait me trouver un poste de shérif ou adjoint à Storybrooke : un boulot pépère sans risque mais qui me conviendrait. Après des années à jouer les têtes brulées, je pourrais trouver une retraite prospère. »

« Eh bah… Moi qui pensais ne jamais entendre ces mots dans ta bouche un jour… Retraite pépère ? Vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi pas… Je tiens vraiment à eux tu sais, plus que ce que j'aurais cru. Je pensais pas qu'un jour je vivrais ce genre de truc, tu sais, à ne penser qu'à elle, ne vouloir être qu'auprès d'elle. »

« Ah l'amour… » soupira Ruby « J'te comprends. »

« Et puis, ça te forcera à venir me voir dans le Maine. »

« Je crois pas non… » lança Ruby en perdant son sourire

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Elle semble très bien vivre le fait d'avoir abandonné sa fille et sa petite-fille pour vivre son délire dans le Maine. Elle ne semble pas vraiment rongée par la culpabilité. J'ai eu aucun signe comme quoi elle ait tenté un jour de nous retrouver. Quand ma mère est morte, elle n'est même pas venue… J'ai plus rien à faire avec elle. J'avais oublié jusqu'à son existence même avant que tu m'en parles. »

« … »

« Mais tout va bien, je t'assure : je suis une grande fille maintenant. J'ai peut-être pas la carrière la plus glorieuse de la terre, mais je suis heureuse de m'en être sortie. »

Emma la prit par les épaules « Je t'aime toi, tu le sais ?! »

« On revient de loin, et c'est pour ça que je suis heureuse pour toi aujourd'hui. Et même si ça me fendrait le cœur de te voir partir, je sais que ce n'est que pour du mieux. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire : que pour le mieux, Emma l'espérait vraiment.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et cela sembla interminable à la jolie blonde : les jours au poste de police semblaient interminables, les cas aussi diversifiés que banales se succédaient mais il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle comptait les jours qui la séparaient des Mills et de sa prochaine visite.

« Hey Swan… C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? »

Jones s'assit sur le coin du bureau de la jolie blonde, pour le plus grand déplaisir de cette dernière « Quoi donc ? »

« Ta mutation. Tu aurais demandé à bosser dans le Maine ? T'es sérieuse ? »

Emma afficha un sourire éclatant « Tout à fait. Un problème ? »

« Non, aucun, c'est surprenant… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton fils ? »

« Exact. Je compte y retrouver mon fils et ma compagne. »

« Ah ouais, on en est là… »

« On en est là. » confirma Emma

Jones la fixa avant de soupirer et d'esquisser un large sourire. Il posa une main amical sur son épaule avec une force somme toute virile mais rassurante « Alors c'est bien, je suis content pour toi Swan. »

« Merci. Même si j'attendais pas ton approbation, c'est cool, merci. »

« Bon, je tiens quand même à être présent à votre mariage hein, je fais toujours mon petit effet en smoking ! »

Emma gloussa mais l'idée de se marier un jour avec Regina ne lui déplaisait guère. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle prépara sa valise pour passer quelques jours à Storybrooke, elle ne cessa de penser au cadeau qu'elle pourrait offrir à sa dulcinée pour la St Valentin : que pouvait-elle offrir à une femme qui avait visiblement tout ? Elle s'était déjà posé cette question à Noel, mais la fête des amoureux était bien plus symbolique cette année : elle n'était pas célibataire et la femme avec laquelle elle sortait était bien loin des standings qu'elle se réservait d'habitude.

Et c'est en pleine réflexion que l'on sonna à sa porte. Sortant de ses pensées, elle fut totalement figée lorsqu'elle vit Elsa derrière la porte, le visage fermé.

« Oh euh… Salut. »

« Salut. »

Un petit silence s'installa alors et soudain Emma soupira « Tu veux entrer ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Oh… Ok. »

« Emma, écoute, je sais que toi et moi c'était… un peu flou mais… je pensais… »

« J'ai quelqu'un. » Elsa se crispa et fixa Emma « Je… Ce n'était pas commandé, c'est arrivé mais cette femme c'est… »

« Est-ce cette Regina Mills ? La mère de ton fils biologique ? »

« Oui c'est elle. »

Elsa soupira « Je m'en doutais… Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Techniquement, ca n'a commencé que le 1er Janvier, mais si je dois être franche avec moi, elle m'attire depuis plus longtemps. »

« Je vois… J'étais un placebo. »

« Elsa… »

La jolie blonde leva la main pour l'interrompre « Je sais que je me suis fait des idées pour nous, que notre coup d'un soir, puis nos nuits suivantes n'étaient pas vraiment sérieuses mais… j'avais espéré. J'imaginais bien qu'il y en avait une autre, je n'avais simplement pas idée de la place qu'elle avait dans ton cœur. »

« … »

« Je ne vais pas prêcher pour ma paroisse et te dire que nous aurions été heureuses, que je t'aurais traité comme une reine ou encore que nous aurions fait une belle famille… Je… Je suis heureuse si tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui te convient… Même si ce n'est pas moi. » sourit-elle

« Merci… Tu mérites aussi de trouver quelqu'un de bien Elsa, et pas simplement un plan cul ou une relation légère. »

Elsa s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras pour une embrassade amicale avant de s'éloigner « Bon… Peut-être nous reverrons un jour… »

« Je vais probablement partir pour le Maine. »

« Oh je vois, c'est vraiment du sérieux alors. »

« Assez oui. » sourit la jeune femme

« Alors tant mieux. J'imagine que garder le contact pourrait être bizarre alors… Si jamais on se revoit un jour… J'en serais heureuse. Bonne chance pour le futur. »

« A toi aussi. »

Et quand Emma referma la porte, elle fut soulagée d'un poids sur ses épaules. Elle sourit de plus belle, et comme si le timing était idéal, son téléphone sonna sur la table basse. Lorsqu'elle vit l'interlocuteur, elle soupira « Salut toi… »

« _Hey, je te dérange ?_ »

« Absolument pas, je n'attendais que ton appel. »

 _« Un problème ?_ »

« Au contraire. Comment tu vas ? C'était aujourd'hui ton meeting important non ? »

Elle entendit Regina glousser à l'autre bout du fil « _Je vois que tu suis mon actualité._ »

« Je compte les jours qui me séparent de vous. »

« _Encore trois jours, ce n'est rien face aux semaines passées déjà_. »

« Je sais, mais la dernière ligne droite est souvent la plus longue et intenable. »

« _Patience. D'ailleurs, quand comptes-tu arriver ? Henry aussi est intenable_. »

« Je finis mon service et je monte dans ma voiture. Mon sac sera déjà dedans… Donc je dirais que… je serais chez toi pour le diner. »

« _Bonne nouvelle donc. Henry tenait à faire le repas lui-même : il a donc opté pour des pizzas._ »

« Parfait. Vous me manquez tous les deux. »

« _A nous aussi. Nous avons hâte que tu arrives._ »

« Dis… Je sais pas si tu as prévu quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin mais… »

« _J'ai prévu quelque chose._ »

« Ah… Ah oui ? »

« _C'est évidemment une surprise et tu pourras cuisiner Henry tant que tu veux, il n'est au courant de rien._ »

« Zut, moi qui pensais le payer en chocolats et autres sucreries. »

« _Dommage en effet._ »

« Hey, moi aussi j'ai prévu quelque chose hein… Et même sous la torture je ne te dirais rien. »

« _Je saurais être patiente._ »

« C'est pas drôle, tu vas même pas tenter, par curiosité ? »

 _« Pas du tout._ »

Emma gloussa à sa son tour « Je t'aurais ! »

« _Des promesses, toujours des promesses…_ »

« Encore quelques jours. »

 _« Encore quelques jours._ »

« Je… Tu me manques. »

« _Toi aussi. Emma…_ »

« Oui ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« _Ne tarde pas._ »

Emma sourit : elle savait que ce qui avait freiné Regina était la même chose qui l'avait freiné elle-même : cette envie de le dire, de dire ce qu'on ressent, ce qu'on veut, et avoir cette peur irrépressible d'aller trop vite, d'effrayer l'autre. Alors on se retient, on attend un geste de la part de sa compagne.

Lorsqu'Emma raccrocha, elle soupira, collant son téléphone contre sa poitrine et ferma brièvement les yeux : encore quelques jours et elle serait auprès d'eux, auprès de sa famille. Cette année, sa saint Valentin aurait un gout spécial. Oui, il serait spécial à n'en pas douter.

* * *

Et Emma n'avait pas menti : dès le matin, elle avait préparé sa valise et l'avait mise dans son coffre avant. Elle alla travailler avec un empressement et une relative envie que cette journée passe vite. Elle enchaina les heures d'une journée assez morose et monotone où, pour une fois, il ne se passa pas grand-chose.

Et quand, enfin, l'heure de quitter le poste arriva, c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle sauta dans sa coccinelle jaune et partit en direction du Maine dans la foulée. Avant de partir, elle avertit sa compagne de son départ et, ce qu'elle n'imaginait pas, c'est que cet appel donna le signal à Regina pour que tout soit prêt.

« Ah… Emma a appelé ? » s'amusa Henry en descendant de sa chambre, après avoir fini ses devoirs.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« J'en sais rien… Tu sembles… agitée ? »

Regina se figea et le regarda « Agitée ? »

Henry gloussa et haussa les épaules « Ouais, ça fait combien de fois que tu nettoies ces vases déjà ? »

Regina regarda alors le vase qu'elle tenait en main avant de le reposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine, comme une petite fille prise en faute « Bref, tu as fini tes devoirs ? »

« Je suis libre pour le week-end. Au fait, en parlant de ça… »

« Hm ? »

« Ava et Nick font une… » Regina leva l'index « Quoi ? »

« Emma arrive pour quelques jours et toi tu penses déjà à découcher. Elle sera ravie. »

« Ouais, enfin, je suppose que vous allez fêter la saint Valentin et j'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle tu vois. »

Regina frissonna « Co… Comment ça… Tenir la chandelle ? »

« Je suis pas débile. T'as même pas essayé de le cacher en ne prenant même pas la peine de préparer la chambre d'ami. »

« … »

« Hey, j'ai rien contre, c'est cool vous deux. Mais ça veut pas dire que je sois obligé de voir mes parents se tripoter toute la journée. »

« Tes… parents… »

Henry sourit « Bah ouais : mes deux mères, mes parents quoi. »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je peux passer la soirée de samedi chez eux ou pas ? »

Regina soupira et opina alors, imaginant qu'effectivement, cela leur permettrait, à Emma et elle, de passer une soirée seule à seule, même si ce n'était pas celle de la Saint Valentin.

« Super ! »

« Mais pas de folie et nous viendrons te chercher le lendemain. »

« Ok ! Je vais les prévenir ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par l'entrain de son fils, et soudain, elle envisagea sa nuit du lendemain quelque peu plus ardente que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Elle sourit alors et regarda la pendule : dans moins de 3heures, Emma serait là et jamais son cœur n'avait autant battu d'excitation. Puis son sourire s'effaça : le monde était décidément étrange et le hasard parfois tordu. Le timing était aussi idéal que cruel pour elles.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, vérifiant si tout était prêt pour la venue de la jolie blonde et soudain des visions de ce qu'elles pourraient partager ici traversèrent l'esprit de Regina, qui rougit instantanément.

« Mon Dieu Regina… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Et soudain, il lui sembla entendre la voix de sa femme, Danielle, lui répondant « Tu es amoureuse, voilà tout. »

Regina eut les larmes aux yeux, elle qui pensait ne jamais plus ressentir cela pour personne, elle qui pensait que sa capacité à aimer, autre que son fils, s'était envolée avec sa femme ce soir dans cet accident.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond : Emma serait-elle la bonne ? Quel hasard qu'elle soit la mère de son fils, celui qu'elle et Danielle avaient choisi dans cet orphelinat. Un coup de foudre, d'abord pour le fils et, finalement, plusieurs années après, pour la mère.

* * *

« Tu me donnes le tournis. »

« … »

« Ca fait au moins 5 fois que tu fais des allers et retours entre la porte d'entrée et la cuisine… Elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Je sais, je sais… Je… C'est juste que je pense avoir fait le rôti un peu trop tôt et… »

« Ouais le rôti. » sourit Henry en roulant des yeux

Et alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, elle entendit le moteur caractéristique d'une vieille coccinelle. Elle jeta un œil au travers de la fenêtre de la cuisine pour voir le véhicule jaune d'Emma se garer dans son allée. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine et un irrépressible sourire naquit sur son visage. D'un pas pressé, elle se rua vers la porte, puis se freina, jetant un œil au miroir pour regagner une certaine posture, le tout sous le regard amusé de son fils « Aucun commentaire. » l'avertit Regina qui capta son amusement.

Henry leva les mains en guise de défense : jamais il n'oserait défier sa mère, encore moins sur un sujet aussi sensible : elle n'avait tellement plus l'habitude de se trouver dans un tel état de fébrilité, que la titiller sur ce sujet pourrait la faire se braquer, la dernière chose que voulait Henry tant pour elle que pour Emma.

Et quand la sonnette retentit, ils sursautèrent tous les deux avant que Regina n'ouvre et qu'apparut Emma, tout sourire, plus belle que jamais.

« Bonjour Em… »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma lui sauta au cou, l'enlaçant jusqu'à lui couper le souffle, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser pressé et maladroit. Après quelques secondes, Emma concéda à laisser Regina respirer et colla son front au sien « Salut toi… Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Ah oui ? Ca se sent à peine… » s'amusa Regina, toujours dans les bras de la jolie blonde jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne manifeste sa présence par un raclement de gorge et ne sorte le couple de leur bulle

« Hey salut junior ! »

« Salut Emma. Enfin là, maman ne tenait plus en place. »

« Henry ! »

« Ah ouais ? » Emma regarda Regina, amusée « Bizarre, je t'imaginais pas si… »

« Si quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, tu sembles pas être une femme empressée telle une ado à un premier rencard. »

« Tu as fini ? Non parce que si tu comptes te moquer de moi durant ton séjour ici, sache que la chambre d'ami n'attend que toi. »

Emma gloussa avant de l'enlacer de plus belle « Désolée. Mais c'est aussi touchant de te savoir si empressée de ma venue. Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pensé qu'à ça durant ces derniers jours. »

Elles s'embrassèrent furtivement avant que Regina ne l'emmène à l'intérieur et ne l'invite à déposer son sac dans sa chambre.

« Le temps de me rafraichir un peu et je vous rejoins. »

« Entendu. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Regina ne rejoigne Henry au salon « Alors, soulagée ? » ricana-t-il

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Henry Daniel Mills. »

« Oh, quand tu m'appelles ainsi, ça n'est jamais bon signe… »

« Et tu as raison. Maintenant, j'espère qu'avant de partir ce soir chez tes amis, tes devoirs sont faits. »

Henry soupira et monta lentement les marches, avec toute la motivation dont il pouvait faire preuve, ce qui amusa sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma redescendit et ne tarda pas à étreindre Regina qui mettait la table avec soin.

« Hm, tu m'as tellement manqué… » murmura-t-elle dans son cou

« Toi aussi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. » Regina se retourna pour lui faire face et la fixa d'un regard étrange

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… Je m'étonne encore de l'attachement qu'est le mien. Je veux dire : nous avons échangé notre premier baiser le 1er Janvier et il s'est passé un mois et demi et je n'ai jamais ressenti autant un manque que ces dernières semaines. »

« Cet attachement te fait peur ? »

« Un peu. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à ne jamais rechercher après la mort de Danielle : peur de perdre encore une fois ce qui m'était cher. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner ni même de te faire souffrir, ni toi ni Henry. »

« Ne fais pas ce genre de promesses… Qui sait ce qui peut arriver… »

« Tu sembles bien pessimiste. »

« Désolée… Rude semaine je crois, et j'avais vraiment hâte que tu arrives. »

Emma sourit et lui caressa la joue « Et moi donc. »

« Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, Henry va dormir chez ses amis ce soir. »

« Hm, ce qui veut dire que ce soir c'est seulement toi et moi… »

« Exact. »

« Et que nous aurons, pour la première fois, une soirée et une nuit ensemble et seules ? »

« Exact. »

« Toute la maison pour nous… »

« Encore exact. »

« Une maison dans laquelle je pourrais te faire l'amour, dans toutes les pièces… »

« Exa… Quoi ? »

« Oh s'il te plait, ne fais pas ta choquée, tu y as pensé certainement avant moi… »

Regina gloussa « Peut-être. »

Emma l'embrassa puis s'écarta doucement « De l'aide ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Emma aimait ce genre de moment où elle avait l'impression de faire partie d'une famille, le temps de partager ces petits instants de la vie quotidienne d'une famille : mettre la table, faire la vaisselle, regarder un film en famille, une ballade, un restaurant… Elle aimait être auprès de Regina, elle aimait aussi se sentir aimé, attendu… Juste existée auprès de quelqu'un qui comptait vraiment.

Et lorqu'Henry descendit pour le repas et qu'il partagea quelques anecdotes de collège, elle n'imaginait plus vivre loin de ces deux êtres, elle n'imaginait pas manquer encore un instant de leur vie, de leur quotidien.

« Ca va ? »

« Hm oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu es restée bien silencieuse lors du repas. La fatigue ? »

« Non, je pensais… »

« Tu pensais ? »

« A nous. »

« Est-ce une bonne chose ? » ricana Regina tandis qu'elle finissait de mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle

« Oui, enfin j'espère. »

« Emma ? »

Mais alors que la jolie blonde allait répondre, Henry dévala les escaliers dans un bruit tonitruant, un sac à dos sur l'épaule « Je suis prêt ! »

« Henry, tu pourrais être un peu plus distrait. »

« Et surtout un peu moins enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter tes mères pour une soirée. » rajouta Emma

Henry sourit « Ouais, vous allez me manquer mais quand même… »

« Je t'accompagne. » lança Regina

« Non ! Laisse-moi y aller ! » lança Emma « Et nous irons le chercher ensemble demain, s'il te plaiiitt ? »

Regina sourit à la moue boudeuse de la jolie blonde et opina « Ok. Viens là. » lança-t-elle à Henry.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra alors juste le temps que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras et ne l'embrasse sur le front « Pas de bêtise, ok ? »

« Ok… Pareil pour vous hein… » ricana-t-il, faisant naitre quelques couleurs sur les joues de sa mère

« Henry… »

« Allez viens champion, tes amis vont attendre ! » gloussa Emma

Le jeune garçon embrassa sa mère sur la joue et disparut derrière la porte d'entrée. De la fenêtre de la cuisine, Regina le vit monter dans la voiture d'Emma et, ensemble, disparaitre dans la rue. Elle soupira alors et s'attaqua au repas qu'elle avait prévu pour ce soir.

* * *

« Alors… Maman et toi vous serez seules ce soir. »

« Yep. »

« C'est cool. »

« Re yep. »

« … »

« Un problème ? »

« Ca fait quoi d'avoir une petite amie ? »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je sais pas… Mes potes ont tous des copines, ou en ont tous eu au moins une… On est au collège et moi… bah… j'en ai pas et… j'y connais rien. »

« Et cette Grace dont tu m'avais parlé à Halloween ? »

« C'est juste que… Elle est trop… inaccessible. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, si tu n'as pas essayé ? »

« Elle est entourée de tas de garçons bien mieux que moi : plus grands, plus sportifs, plus vieux, certainement plus intelligents… »

« Hey, tu n'as que 12 ans… »

« … Presque 13 ! » pesta Henry

« Pardon, bientôt 13. Tu as bien le temps de te trouver une copine… »

« Mais… J'ai envie… »

« Quoi ? T'as envie de quoi ? »

« … »

« Henry ? »

« J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait. »

« Oh je vois. »

« Quand je te vois toi et ma mère… Vous êtes heureuses, vous êtes souriantes… Vous avez des attentions, vous allez fêter la saint Valentin. »

« Nous y voilà. La Saint Valentin, c'et ça le problème. » sourit Emma

« Vous allez passé la soirée et la nuit ensemble à faire des trucs d'adultes… »

« Hey, t'es bien trop jeune encore pour penser à ça. Prends les choses dans l'ordre. »

« Toi tu m'as eu a 18 ans à peine… »

« Ouais, et regarde ce qui m'est arrivée : prison, abandon… J'ai travaillé dur pour en être où j'en suis et j'peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais pas autant galéré si j'avais finalement été plus responsable et si j'avais écouté mes parents. »

« … »

« Henry, tu trouveras une fille, LA fille. Un jour, peut-être que tu la rencontreras au collège, au ciné, juste à un carrefour… Ca durera ou pas, peut-être que ça sera la bonne dès le début, peut-être ne fera-t-elle que passer et ne sera qu'une étape nécessaire pour avancer. »

« … »

« Henry, je crois que je suis pas la mieux placée pour te donner des conseils. »

« Avec maman c'est trop bizarre… »

« Ouais j'imagine. »

« Toi c'est pas pareil : t'es ma mère mais… »

« … Tu ne me vois pas comme telle. »

« C'est… Ouais. T'es fâchée ? »

« Absolument pas. J'ai bien conscience que tu as un lien indéfectible et profond avec ta mère que je n'aurais jamais avec toi. Je t'ai donné la vie certes, mais ta mère c'est Regina : elle t'a élevé, a changé tes couches, donné tes biberons, soulagé tes fièvres. Elle a eu peur quand tu été malade, heureuse à tes premiers pas, tes premiers mots… Tout ce qu'une mère ne peut partager avec son enfant qu'une fois. Une chance que je n'aurais plus avec toi… Je le sais. Je n'espère aucune comparaison entre elle et moi. Il y a cet amour, cette connaissance et ce respect entre vous… Si j'arrivais un jour à gagner ne serait-ce que la moitié de tout cela, je serais la plus chanceuse et heureuse. Alors oui, pour l'instant, je suis simplement heureuse d'être la copine, la confidente. »

« … »

Emma lui remit une mèche de cheveux sur le front et lui sourit « Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, mais d'une autre façon que tu aimes Regina, je le sais et l'accepte. Aucune jalousie. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. Alors maintenant, tu vas virer tes petites fesses de ma voiture, franchir le seuil de cette maison et t'amuser toute la soirée et la nuit. Et quand nous viendrons te chercher demain, tu devras obligatoirement avoir des cernes et le sourire, c'est clair ? »

« Clair. J'imagine que vous aussi vous aurez des cernes et le sourire… »

« Allez, dégage ! »

Henry sortit en ricanant. Emma le suivit du regard, un pincement au cœur : son fils était un jeune garçon qu'elle n'avait pas vu grandir. Elle savait que toutes ces années perdues le seraient à jamais. Elle devrait faire en sorte, à présent, de vivre a 100% les prochaines, ensemble.

Et quand elle revint à la demeure des Mills, elle toqua avant d'entrer sans y être invitée « Regina ? C'est moi ? Désolée, j'ai pris du temps, je suis allée te chercher des… » Elle se stoppa en voyant Regina en robe noire moulante « Regina ? »

« Je pensais devoir commencer seule… C'est pour moi ? »

Emma, obnubilée par la beauté de la jeune femme, oublia totalement le bouquet de roses qu'elle avait acheté après avoir déposé Henry.

« Ah euh oui, pour toi… Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci. »

Elle s'avança et découvrit, près du feu de cheminée qui crépitait déjà, des assiettes, des verres et une bouteille de vin rouge sur le sol.

« Ok… Je… »

« J'aurais pu choisir un bon restaurant à l'extérieur de la ville pour être tranquilles, mais… Je sais ton attrait pour les cheminées, et je me suis dit qu'un diner intimiste était tout aussi efficace. »

« Tu as bien fait, c'est parfait. »

Regina sourit et vint enlacer la jolie blonde « Et puis… Nous serons déjà sur place pour… entamer notre première soirée en tête à tête. »

« Hm hm, je vois… A domicile c'est plus… pratique. »

Elles gloussèrent toutes les deux avant que Regina ne s'éloigne « Installe-toi, j'apporte le repas. »

Emma opina et s'agenouilla près du feu, servant le vin quand Regina revint avec une salade « J'ai pensé que léger serait mieux… »

« Tu as bien fait. Ca a l'air délicieux. On trinque ? »

« A nous. »

« A nous. »

Chacune but une gorgée, les yeux dans les yeux comme une promesse silencieuse. Et le repas commença dans une relative normalité : Emma parla de sa vie à New-York, Regina des résultats scolaires d'Henry brillants, son poste de plus en plus sollicité.

« C'est quand même la classe de sortir avec le maire d'une ville. »

« J'imagine… C'est assez glorifiant de sortir aussi avec une policière new-yorkaise. »

« Hm… Si tu le dis. »

Regina haussa un sourcil interrogateur « Tu doutes ? »

« Hm bah j'en sais rien… Encore faudrait-il que je le sois encore. »

« … Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tiens. » Emma sortit de son sac une enveloppe blanche qu'elle tendit à sa compagne. Regina s'en saisit et l'ouvrit après avoir interrogé Emma du regard. Cette dernière lui sourit « Vas-y. »

Regina décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit une lettre dont l'entête de la police de New-York donnait une note officielle à la chose. Regina lut les premières lignes, puis son regard se figea sur un mot, tant et si bien qu'elle eut du mal à le croire « Emma, mais c'est… » Elle la fixa et ne vit qu'un visage souriant « Une mutation ? »

« Yep. Je l'ai demandé quelques jours après votre départ. C'était évident pour moi. Vous me manquiez trop et plus rien n'avait de saveur sans vous : mon appart', la ville… Même mon job, que j'adore, me paraissait insipide. »

« Mais… Tu quittes ton poste ? »

«Yep." sourit-elle

« … »

« Regina ? Ca va pas ? Tu… J'aurais peut-être du t'en parler avant de m'imposer dans ta ville. En fait, pour ne pas précipiter les choses, je pourrais trouver quelque chose ici pour commencer et… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Regina étaient sur les siennes avec tant de virulence que la jolie blonde en tomba à la renverse.

« Suis-je sur la bonne voie si je pense que ça te convient ? » s'amusa Emma entre deux baisers

« Plus que sur la bonne voie, tu as tapé pile dedans. »

Regina la surplombait, caressant son visage d'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre tenait fermement un des poignets de sa compagne

« Tu es heureuse alors ? »

« Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'avais été ainsi. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement « Comment pourrais-je décemment te remercier… »

« Hm… Laisse-moi réfléchir… »

« Si tu réfléchis trop vite, je pourrais me lasser… Pire, commencer sans toi. »

Emma l'attrapa par la taille et l'amena à elle « Tu n'oserais pas. »

Pour toute réponse, Regina sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau tandis que ses mains prirent le chemin de son torse, de sa poitrine, se baladant sous son débardeur, effleurant ses abdos « Hm, ça m'avait manqué… » soupira-t-elle en enfouissant son nez sous la chevelure dorée d'Emma

« M'en parle pas… » La belle blonde glissa lentement mais surement la robe au dessus des cuisses de Regina, dévoilant petit à petit un string en dentelles noires « Ok… Je crois que je vais… »

« Shh… » souffla Regina qui se redressa alors et termina le travail, faisant passer sa robe au dessus de ses épaules, dévoilant un soutien-gorge allant de paire avec le bas, galbant une poitrine qui avait tant manqué à Emma. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'empressa de les prendre dans ses mains, les malaxant doucement, faisant naitre quelques soupirs d'extase.

Regina se laissa tomber en avant, offrant sa poitrine à la vue gourmande d'Emma qui, en un geste habile et précis, libéra ses seins de leur prison de dentelles. Sans attendre elle caressa l'un pour taquiner l'autre de sa langue, Regina empoignant le tapis avec force.

Par réflexe, elle commença doucement à onduler son bassin contre celui de sa compagne, butant contre sa ceinture. Elle rougit en sentant son plaisir monter en elle et Emma, en voyant son trouble, sourit de plus belle contre ses seins.

Lentement, elle cascada ses baisers et ses mains le long du corps moite de Regina, jusqu'à se freiner à ses dessous « Enlève ça… » lui commanda doucement la belle blonde

« Et toi ? »

« Après, toi d'abord. » sourit Emma

Regina frissonna alors devant le regard brulant de désir de sa compagne, prête à tous les supplices pour satisfaire sa partenaire. Alors, Regina obtempéra et avec habileté, elle retira son dessous, témoin gênant de son plaisir récent. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa position sur le bassin d'Emma, cette dernière l'attira à elle dans un geste doux mais solide.

« Emma ? »

Mais sans un mot, la jeune femme fit lentement glisser les hanches de Regina près de son visage, le plaisir de cette dernière enivrant ses narines.

« Je… C'est… gênant… » soupira Regina, les joues en feu

Emma sourit alors « C'est plutôt excitant je dirais. » Et dans un geste rapide, sa langue vint caresser son intimité et soudain le corps de la sulfureuse brunette se tendit dans un hoquet tant de surprise que de plaisir. Et ainsi commença les douces tortures d'Emma, ne laissant aucun répit à sa compagne qui dut, plusieurs fois, s'accrocher au bord du canapé pour ne pas s'écrouler sur Emma.

Cette dernière ne trouvait rien de plus sexy que de voir Regina d'en bas, tandis qu'elle s'affairait entre ses jambes, fixant son buste frémir, ses seins se balancer au rythme de ses caresses. Elle sentait Regina fléchir de plus en plus, son souffle plus court, ses yeux fermés.

Et soudain, une de ses mains s'enfouit dans sa tignasse blonde, arrachant presque son cuir chevelu.

« Emma ! »

Cette dernière ferma alors les yeux de satisfaction en sentant le plaisir de Regina ruisseler sur sa bouche, ses lèvres, son menton même. Couler le long de sa gorge, oui dieu qu'elle aimait cela. Elle se sentit presque nue lorsque Regina se dégagea pour s'allonger à ses cotés. La belle brune passa son index sur les lèvres de sa compagne « Merci… »

Emma gloussa « Tant que ça… »

« C'était… Intéressant. »

Emma se tourna vers elle et lui caressa les cheveux « Je t'aime… » Regina se figea alors mais resta muette « Hm, trop tôt ? »

« Non, enfin… C'est… surprenant. »

« Merde, j'ai toujours été nulle en timing. »

Regina sourit et se redressa « Je t'aime aussi… »

« Tu dis ça pour ne pas me mettre un vent, avoue. »

La belle brune leva les yeux au ciel « Mais qui m'a donné cette enfant ? »

« J'en sais rien maman… Je vais être punie pour mon impertinence ? »

« J'ai la soirée pour y penser… Et toute la nuit pour l'appliquer. »

Et c'est dans un concert de rires, puis de soupirs, de gémissements, de cris et enfin de « Je t'aime » qu'elles passèrent le reste de leur première, et loin d'être dernière, nuit seules à seules.

* * *

C'est la fraicheur de la nuit qui réveilla Emma. Elles s'étaient endormies près du feu, sur l'immense tapis duveteux. Mais lorsque l'âtre s'éteignit, leurs corps nus frissonnèrent. A peine couvertes d'un plaid, elles s'étaient lentement endormies après d'ardentes séances câlines. Et ce ne fut qu'épuisement qu'elles s'endormirent, laissant à leurs corps un répit bien mérité.

Emma jeta un œil à son téléphone : 4h08 du matin. Les quelques braises qui restaient à présent n'étaient guère suffisantes et elle commençait à avoir froid. Et quand elle sentit le corps de Regina trembler, elle s'extirpa de son étreinte avant de porter, tel un prince pour sa princesse, Regina dans ses bras, le corps enroulé dans le plaid. Cette dernière bougonna mais ne se réveilla pas. Pas même lorsqu'Emma monta les marches ou lorsqu'elle la déposa doucement sur le lit.

Et finalement, Emma trouva sa place aux cotés de Regina dans le lit, pour s'endormir de nouveau, collée contre sa compagne, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et quand, quelques heures plus tard, ce fut Regina qui s'éveilla, elle se demanda bien comment elle avait pu atterrir ici. Elle jeta un œil vers une Emma profondément endormie, avant de se lever discrètement, d'enfiler une robe de chambre et de quitter la pièce dans la discrétion la plus totale.

Elle descendit à la cuisine, mais fit d'abord un crochet vers le salon où elle aperçut les stigmates de la veille : le vin, la vaisselle restés près d'une cheminée à présent éteinte. Puis les vêtements de chacune éparpillées partout, témoin de la virulence de leurs ébats dont le souvenir faisant naitre chez Regina un irrépressible souvenir.

Elle ramassa le tout, veillant à ne rien oublier lorsqu'Henry reviendrait. Puis elle prépara un petit déjeuner complet qu'elle mit sur un plateau. Lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau dans sa chambre, elle eut la surprise de voir une Emma réveillée, tapotant sur son téléphone.

« Hey… »

« Hey. »

« Je t'ai réveillée ? »

« Absolument pas. Mais Ruby oui. »

« Oh ? Un problème ? »

« Non, elle voulait juste me demander si ma nuit avait été bonne… »

« Hm… Et que fut ta réponse ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Regina sourit en l'embrassant avant de poser le plateau sur ses genoux « Petit déjeuner ? »

« Avec plaisir. On récupère Henry vers quelle heure ? »

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour 11h. »

« Ca nous laisse encore une paire d'heures pour profiter de notre intimité. » sourit Emma

« Pas assez rassasiée ? »

« Jamais de toi. »

* * *

Henry fut à l'heure : lorsque ses mères vinrent le récupérer, il était prêt, et visiblement heureux de sa soirée chez ses amis.

« Alors ? ca a été ? » demanda Emma lorsqu'il monta à l'arrière de la Mercedes de Regina

« C'était génial ! On s'est fait la trilogie Star Wars, l'originale hein,avec une fondue au chocolat, c'était chouette ! »

« Cool ! » conclut Emma

« Et vous alors ? Je vous ai pas trop manquer je crois huh… »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard mi surpris, mi complice avant de sourire « Tu serais vexé si je te disais qu'on a pas pensé une seule fois à toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Henry gloussa « Je suis quand même content de revenir. »

« On est contentes que tu sois parmi nous de nouveau. » lança Regina avant de faire vrombir le moteur.

Ce midi, Regina avait décidé de s'octroyer un petit écart dans son régime quotidien mais assez morne : ce midi, ils mangeraient au Granny's.

C'est donc tous les trois, et main dans la main qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant quasi désert. Une jeune serveuse se présenta et les installa près de la fenêtre, leur signifiant qu'elle leur apportait la carte, bien que Regina et Henry la connaissent déjà par cœur.

C'est donc à grand coups de hamburgers, de frites et de soda qu'ils entamèrent leur repas.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet après-midi ? » demanda Henry, mâchouillant ses dernières frites

« Hm… Ta mère et moi nous avons pensé que nous pourrions visiter quelques appartements dans le coin. » sourit Emma

« Huh ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Bah tu vois, comme je compte venir m'installer ici dans quelques semaines… »

« … Quoi ?! Sérieux ? » Emma opina et Regina sourit de plus belle « Mais… Mais c'est génial ! Et pourquoi trouver quelque chose ? Tu n'as qu'à venir vivre avec nous ! Hein maman ? »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un sourire « A vrai dire… C'était, éventuellement, ce qui été prévu. On voulait juste être sûres que tu le veuilles aussi. »

Henry sauta hors de sa place et prit ses mères dans ses bras « Ca serait génial ! Comme une vraie famille. »

« Bien alors… Du coup, ça nous dit pas ce qu'on fait cet après-midi ? »

« J'avais pensé à une après-midi cocooning chez nous. T'en penses quoi Gina ? »

La belle brune la fixa, amusée par ce surnom, avant de sourire « Bonne idée. Henry ? »

« Moi ça me va ! »

Et tandis qu'ils sortirent de table, Emma jeta un œil derrière elle « Regina. »

« Hm ? »

Ils sortirent du restaurant mais Emma se stoppa « J'ai quelque chose à faire avant, je vous rejoins à la voiture. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« J'en ai pour quelques minutes. »

« Ok. »

Emma entra de nouveau et se dirigea vers le comptoir où Granny servait un client.

« Hey Granny. »

« Miss Swan, je vois que vous avez pris vos marques ici. »

« Oui… Dites… J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose, mais j'ai peur de taper à coté. »

« Dites toujours. »

« Vous êtes bien Eugenia Lucas ?

« Exact. » gloussa la vieille femme

« Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, le prénom de Ruby vous dit quelque chose ? »

Soudain, le sourire de la restauratrice s'effaça et un air plus dur s'afficha « Excusez-moi ? »

« Ouais, ça serait vraiment un hasard total que la restauratrice d'un bled du Maine où vit mon fils et ma meilleure amie vivant à New-York soient parentes… Mais… »

« Comment ? » coupa-t-elle

Emma se figea : avait-elle tapé juste ? Le changement de comportement de la femme en face d'elle parlait pour elle.

« Vous… Vous la connaissez alors ? »

« Ruby… Est ma petite-fille. »

Emma se souvint alors de la manière dont elle avait dépeint sa grand-mère : une femme sévère qui avait mis une telle pression sur sa fille que cette dernière avait du partir, presque chassée de chez elle, sa fille sous le bras. Dès lors, elle n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec elle. Etait-ce alors son droit de pouvoir donner des informations ?

« Alors c'était bien cela… »

« Comment va-t-elle ? Que devient-elle ? »

Emma hoqueta devant une Eugenia aussi perdue qu'avide d'informations « Vous vous en souciez maintenant ? »

« Pardon ? »

« D'après ce que m'a dit Ruby, vous n'avez jamais été pressée de retrouver sa trace ou encore d'en savoir plus sur elle. »

« … »

« Ouais… Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas l'intention de lui parler de vous. »

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloigna, Granny l'alpagua « Miss Swan ! », Emma se retourna « Je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit Ruby, mais il est fort à parier qu'elle n'a toujours entendu qu'un seul son de cloche : celui de sa mère. »

« … »

« Si vous le souhaitez, et cela ne vous engage à rien, j'aimerais un jour vous conter ma version de l'histoire. »

« Qui est ? »

Granny sourit « C'est bien trop long, et je ne veux pas faire attendre madame le maire… Pourquoi ne pas venir demain prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud ? »

Emma hésita mais, comme l'avait dit Granny, cela ne l'engageait à rien. Elle opina alors « Très bien, à demain. » puis elle quitta le restaurant pour retrouver Regina, adossée contre sa voiture, tandis qu'Henry était à l'arrière, pianotant sur son téléphone.

« Un problème ? »

« Absolument aucun, je t'expliquerai. En attendant, rentrons. »

« Chez nous. »

« Chez nous. » confirma Emma

* * *

« Quel hasard, sérieusement qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Tu l'as dis : presque aussi bizarre que si on m'avait dis que je tomberais sous le charme de la mère adoptive de mon fils. »

Emma et Regina étaient assises, lovées l'une contre l'autre, dans le canapé, tandis qu'Henry jouait devant elles à la console. Une tasse de chocolat dans leurs mains, Emma avait évoqué avec Regina le curieux hasard qui liait sa restauratrice préférée et sa meilleure amie.

« Tu penses vraiment que Granny est aussi sévère que ce que ton amie en dit ? »

« J'en sais rien. Elle n'a pas contredit lorsque j'ai évoqué l'abandon, et en même temps, elle parle de deuxième interprétation de l'histoire… j'en sais rien. »

« Tu en as parlé à Ruby ? »

« Non, j'attends de voir ce que Granny va me dire. »

« Sage décision. »

« Hey Emma… Si tu te maries avec ma mère, je m'appellerai Henry Mills Swan ou Swan Mills du coup ? » Les deux jeunes femmes se raidirent, n'osant pas se regarder, tandis qu'Henry continuait de jouer, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la portée d'une telle question. N'ayant aucune réponse, il mit son jeu en pause et se tourna vers elles « Alors ? Bah quoi ? »

« Euh bah… Aucune idée… Je… J'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça encore… »

Henry sembla se contenter de cette réponse évasive, puis qu'il opina légèrement avant de retourner vers son jeu. Mais Regina, bien plus troublée, se leva d'un bond et se réfugia dans la cuisine.

Emma la suivit d'abord du regard avant de se lever à son tour et de se rendre dans la cuisine où elle eut juste le temps de voir Regina essuyer, du revers de la main, une larme discrète.

« Hey… C'était juste une question. Si vraiment il attendait une réponse, il aurait insisté. »

« Je… Je sais… »

« Hey regarde-moi. » elle força Regina à se tourner vers elle « Le mariage n'est pas encore d'actualité. On a le temps. Pour l'instant, je suis heureuse d'envisager une vie à trois ici à Storybrooke. Ensuite… Bah on verra plus tard. » sourit-elle

« Oui… Plus tard… »

« En attendant un possible mariage, on pourrait envisager ma venue dans quelques semaines. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais songer à faire un peu de place dans tes tiroirs hm ? »

« Exact. Mais comme je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu comptes ramener… »

« Oh juste quelques valises de vêtements, des DVD, CD, livres… J'imagine que je vais devoir soit louer une camionnette, soit faire plusieurs voyages. »

« Je vois… Il y a toujours la solution d'entreposer dans la chambre d'amis le temps que l'on trouve la place. Et pour les meubles ? »

« Je laisse l'appart' meublé… J'ai besoin de rien, juste de vous deux. »

« Quel romantisme… »

« Te moque pas, j'essaie de m'améliorer de ce coté là. »

Regina hoqueta alors « En attendant, Don Juan, veux-tu bien amener ce saladier sur la table ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Regina vit Emma s'éloigner et perdit soudain le sourire : un mariage… Si seulement cela avait été possible, elle aurait certainement aimé finir sa vie avec Emma en tant que femme.

* * *

« Ok, faut que tu m'aides. » lança Emma en se laissant tomber sur le canapé

« A quoi ? »

« Ta mère. C'est quoi ses chocolats préférés ? »

« Huh ? »

« Demain c'est la Saint Valentin, et on offre des chocolats, tu vois ce genre de trucs… »

Henry fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait à une réponse « Hm je dirais qu'elle aime le chocolat noir. »

« Le noir ? Et c'est tout ? »

« J'en sais rien… Elle en mange peu… »

« Réfléchis… »

« Ok… Disons qu'elle aime le chocolat menthe… et le chocolat orange. Ca te va ? »

Emma sourit « Parfait. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous tramez tous les deux ? » demandé Regina, suspicieuse

« Rien… On se demandait ce qu'on ferait de notre fin de journée, hein Henry ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

Il était évident qu'Emma mentait mais, sans ce pouvoir dont semblait affublée la jolie blonde, Regina ne pouvait être sûre. Elle posa alors son plateau sur la table basse et rejoignit sa compagne et son fils.

L'après-midi aurait pu être qualifié de morne, sans action pour certains, mais pour Emma, il reflétait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu : un quotidien, une famille, les choses simples de la vie comme manger ensemble, jouer ensemble, débarrasser la table, ranger la vaisselle. Et lorsque l'heure du coucher arriva, Regina ne dérogea pas de son habitude et alla border son fils.

« Je suis content… » soupira-t-il dans un sourire tout en s'enfonçant dans son lit

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui… Emma est là, et elle va rester ici. »

« Pas pour tout de suite. »

« Oui enfin, tu m'as comprise. »

« Oui. » sourit Regina tout en lui caressant le front « A demain. »

« Tu peux dire à Emma qu'elle vienne ? S'il te plait ? »

« Bien sur. » Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre Emma qui s'apprêtait à se déshabiller.

« Hey, avant que tu n'ailles plus loin, Henry souhaiterait que tu passes lui dire bonsoir. »

« Oh ok… Je… J'en ai pour quelques minutes ? »

Regina lui sourit « A peine oui. »

Lorsqu'Emma sortit de la chambre, elle embrassa furtivement Regina sur la joue. Elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre d'Henry qui l'attendait presque impatiemment.

« Hey… Tu as demandé à me voir ? »

« Ouais… » Il tapota sur la place vacante à coté de lui « Alors… ca devient sérieux entre vous hein ? »

Emma hoqueta, amusée « J'espère oui. J'espère aussi que cela ne va pas trop vite : ni pour nous, ni pour toi. »

« Non, je suis content. Maman mérite enfin de trouver le bonheur, elle a attendu trop longtemps. »

« Ouais… Je ne pourrais pas rattraper ces années mais je promets que les prochaines seront inoubliables : tous ces Noëls, ces anniversaires, ces voyages et tout le reste… » le sourire d'Henry s'effaça alors et il opina :

« Oui, tout ça… »

« Hey Henry, ça va ? »

« Je suis fatigué… »

Emma fronça les sourcils : cela arrivait assez souvent que leur discussion se termine ainsi, tout comme avec Regina. Il était certain qu'en venant emménager chez eux, Emma finirait par percer le secret qui entoure cette famille. Mais pour l'heure, elle ne fit aucune remarque, préférant profiter de ces quelques moments privilégiés avec son fils.

Henry ne tarda pas à s'endormir et Emma regagna la chambre de Regina qui serait, bientôt, la sienne aussi.

La jolie brunette était déjà au lit, feuilletant un magazine « Il s'est endormi comme une souche… A mon avis, il a très peu dormi la nuit dernière. » s'amusa Emma

« C'est même certain. Il a aussi du dépasser son quota de sucre pour le mois entier. »

« J'imagine oui. »

Emma se déshabilla lentement, sous le regard aussi curieux qu'amusé de Regina, avant de revêtir un large T-shirt et de se glisser sous la couette, collant ses pieds gelés aux jambes de Regina, décrochant une grimace de cette dernière « Ca, ça ne m'avait pas manqué… »

« Ah ah, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, je sais que tu aimes ça… »

« Entre autre chose. »

Regina abandonna sa lecture pour se calfeutrer sous la couette à son tour, dans les bras de sa jolie blonde. Ce soir, elles restèrent lovées l'une contre l'autre, s'enivrant de leur parfum respectif. Oui, elles en étaient positivement sûres : elles aimeraient cela le restant de leurs jours.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Emma annonça à Regina qu'elle allait déjeuner au Granny's, afin de parler à Eugenia pour éclaircir la situation avec Ruby. Regina et Henry acceptèrent son absence non sans lui faire promettre une balade, à son retour, autour du lac.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma se rendit au Diner's assez tôt. Il était évidemment désert, et cela arrangeait bien les choses pour la jolie blonde. Granny était là, derrière le comptoir, comme si elle l'attendait depuis des heures. Sans un mot, Emma s'installa en face d'elle et la vieille femme glissa une tasse de chocolat fumant. La jolie blonde sourit « Merci. »

« Alors… Etes-vous prête à m'écouter ou suis-je déjà jugée avant même d'ouvrir la bouche ? »

« Dans mon métier, il y a ce qui s'appelle la présomption d'innocence. On est innocent tant qu'on a pas prouvé le contraire. »

Granny sourit alors et soupira « Je ne sais ce qu'à pu vous dire Ruby, mais je n'ai pas revu ma petite-fille depuis plus de 20 ans… Tout ça parce que sa mère a décidé de partir dans une vie de bohème sans que j'ai mon mot à dire. »

« … »

« Voilà la vérité. »

« Celle de Ruby est quelque peu différente. »

« Allez-y. »

« Elle dit que vous les avez chassé, elle et sa mère, lorsqu'elle était petite à cause d'un différent, notamment une manière de vivre discutable. » Granny hoqueta, esquissant un sourire mi amusé, mi triste « Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Ruby un peu moins… »

« Elle dit que je les ai abandonné ? » Emma opina « C'est faux. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela. »

« … »

« Malgré le train de vie que ma fille semblait adopté, jamais je n'aurais pu faire cela. Elles étaient mon sang, ma seule famille. »

« Son train de vie ? »

« Ma fille était… assez volage. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de se poser. Elle allait et venait, ce qui n'était pas un contexte familial sain pour une petite fille. Je le lui ai dis, plusieurs fois. Mais la dernière fut la fois de trop. Elle est partie, prenant Ruby sous le bras, ne me laissant aucun choix. Elle a fui en pleine nuit. J'ai fais tout mon possible pour les retrouver, mais en vain. Elles avaient disparu… »

« … »

« Qui y'a-t-il ? »

« Pourquoi le récit de Ruby diffère tant du votre ? De ce qu'elle m'en a dit : vous étiez sévère, injuste et, à cause de la pression subie, vous avez chassé votre fille, pas à la hauteur de vos attentes, et votre petite-fille que vous avez à peine reconnu de la famille. »

« Qui sait ce qu'à pu raconter ma fille à Ruby pour se donner le beau rôle. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est partie une nuit, emportant ma petite-fille. » et soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux « Si vous ne me croyez pas… » Granny disparut dans la remise et revint avec son sac qu'elle ouvrit devant Emma « J'ai toujours gardé ça sur moi, mon seul et dernier souvenir de ma fille. » Elle sortit un bout de papier qu'elle avait soigneusement enveloppé dans un film plastique. Quand Emma le prit, elle le déplia et se rendit compte que c'était une petite note qu'elle lut :

« _Maman, Je ne serais jamais celle que tu veux que je sois. Ma vie m'appartient et celle de ma fille aussi. Tu dis vouloir mon bien, m'aimer mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Un jour peut-être je reviendrais et tu seras fière de moi._ »

Granny réprima un sanglot « Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle s'en aille, et je n'aurais jamais pu la chasser de chez moi, jamais. Je n'avais pas conscience que j'avais été tant dans l'attente. Je n'ai jamais exigé d'exploit ou de réussite de sa part… Je voulais simplement qu'elle soit heureuse… Mais sa vision du bonheur ne passait pas forcément par une vision saine : elle voulait vivre de ses envies, d'amour et d'eau fraiche… »

« Et Ruby là dedans ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai pratiquement élevé ses 5 premières années tandis que sa mère allait et venait. Elle a quitté la fac où un brillant avenir s'offrait à elle pour courir les hommes dans une vie bohème. Elle est tombée enceinte et Ruby a été un fardeau pour elle… »

« Mais dans sa fuite, elle l'a emmené… »

« Je ne sais pour quelle raison… Elle aurait pu me la laisser, je l'aurais élevé… Mais je crois qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas que j' _impose_ à Ruby mon style de vie, un style qui, visiblement, ne lui convenait pas à elle. »

« … »

« Je ne saurais quoi dire pour vous convaincre. Je veux simplement… J'espère juste que Ruby est heureuse à présent. »

« Elle l'est. »

« Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander ce qu'elle fait ? »

« Elle est serveuse dans un pub à New-York. C'est pas le job du siècle, mais elle en est contente. »

Granny sourit faiblement « Alors tant mieux… »

« Pourquoi avoir cessé de la rechercher ? »

« Grand dieu… J'ai tout tenté avec les moyens dont je disposais : j'ai sillonné l'état, posé des affiches, fait des annonces, mis des avis de recherches dans les journaux, sur les briques de lait… J'ai même tenté un détective privé mais il semblait qu'elles s'étaient littéralement envolées. Plus aucune trace, ni d'elle, ni de Ruby. J'ai supposé qu'elles avaient quitté le pays… Mes recherches ont duré des années mais je me suis finalement résignée… Je les avais perdues. »

« Si Ruby connaissait la vérité… »

« Je ne sais pas si cela changerait grand-chose. Elle a eu pour seule et unique version de l'histoire, celle de sa mère… Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne nourrisse pour moi que de la rancœur, de la colère, voire de la haine. »

« Je pourrais lui parler… »

« Non, n'en faites rien, sauf si vous comptez ruiner votre amitié avec elle. Sans que vous ne le désiriez vraiment, vous êtes à présent le seul lien que j'ai avec elle. »

« … »

« Prenez ceci. » Elle referma la main d'Emma sur le bout de papier « Faites-en ce que vous voulez : donnez-lui, brulez-le, peu importe… En sachant aujourd'hui que Ruby est vivante et heureuse, je n'ai plus de raison de garder ceci. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il vous était destiné après tout. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi je le gardais encore… J'ai ma réponse. » sourit-elle

« Merci. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre elles puis la clochette de la prote d'entrée résonna, laissant apparaitre un client potentiel. Granny se redressa alors « Finissez votre chocolat miss Swan, et bonne journée. »

Emma opina et but sa boisson chaude tout en repensant au récit de Granny, le comparant aux dires de Ruby : qui croire finalement ? Car même si le message de la mère de Ruby semblait indiqué que c'était elle qui avait fui le domicile familial, et non pas qu'elle en avait été chassée, qui sait si cette Granny ne faisait pas vivre un enfer à la jeune femme ?

Et devait-elle en parler à Ruby ? Cette dernière ne serait-elle pas fâchée qu'elle ait pris les devants et qu'elle s'immisce ainsi dans sa vie ? Après tout, elle le faisait pour son bien, parce que c'était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle ne savait que trop bien la portée des mots et des actions, à quel point une décision pouvait changer une vie.

* * *

« Alors Sherlock, ta conclusion ? » s'amusa Regina

« Ce que je sais c'est que c'est jamais bon d'avoir des non dits dans une famille. » soupira Emma en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment évoqué la mort de Neal avec mes parents, j'ai préféré me renfermer sur moi-même… Et regarde où j'en suis arrivée : en taule, enceinte, dans l'obligation de donner mon bébé car incapable de m'en occuper… Et puis il y a Ruby, qui pense que sa grand-mère les a jetées, elle et sa mère, à la rue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'en fin de compte, c'est elle qui vivait avec une menteuse… »

« … »

Emma se tourna vers Regina « Hey, ça va ? »

« Hm hm… Je réfléchissais. »

« A quoi ? »

« A nous. »

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? »

« Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ? »

« Bah parce que je te parle de confiance dans une famille, et soudain tu prends un air grave et tu me dis que tu réfléchis à nous. Tu sais que cette phrase est aussi cruelle est annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles que le fameux « Il faut qu'on parle »… Et encore, je suis gentille. »

Regina gloussa « Non, au contraire, c'est positif. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. »

« C'est pas encore officiel, encore quelques semaines. » sourit Emma « Mais j'ai hâte que mes petites culottes trainent auprès des tiennes. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « C'est… joliment dit. » ironisa-t-elle

« Tout ça pour dire que… j'avais peur que cela soit trop rapide pour toi. Après tout, on est ensemble que depuis un mois à peine, alors emménager ensemble… »

« Henry aide beaucoup. Je pense que cela n'aurait pas été aussi rapide si Henry n'avait pas été là. »

« Peut-être… A vrai dire, jamais j'aurais pensé que je pouvais être ton type. »

« Ah oui ? »

« T'es sérieuse là ? Regarde toi, regarde moi. »

« Je ne vois pas le problème, et sache que tu es tout à fait mon genre. » Emma se mordit la lèvre « Quoi ? »

« Je… Je sais pas si je dois te demander ça mais… A quoi ressemblait Danielle ? »

Regina inspira mais sourit. Elle se leva du canapé et ouvrit une commode où elle sortit un album photos « Je voulais te le montrer il y a longtemps mais… c'est l'occasion. »

Elle s'assit et le posa sur les genoux d'Emma. Sur la couverture était écrit en lettres bleues pâles « Le livre d'Henry ».

Emma retint son souffle et ouvrit le livre où une préface était écrite « A mon fils, l'amour de ma vie. Ceci est ton histoire. » lut Emma

Puis elle feuilleta le livre où étaient collées des photos de bébé Henry, ainsi que quelques notes écrites, des pensées sur l'instant, des citations… Parfois un bracelet de naissance était là, parfois un trèfle à 4 feuilles…

Au fil des pages, des photos d'un Henry qui grandissait, parfois dans les bras de Regina, plus jeune aux cheveux plus longs, parfois dans les bras d'une autre, qu'Emma suspectait être Danielle : une magnifique brune aux yeux noisettes, au sourire doux et à l'allure fine.

« Elle était très jolie. »

« Oui. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, j'ai été impressionnée : plus grande que moi, plus mince, un charisme. Sur les bancs de la fac, elle était aussi respectée qu'aimée et adoré. Moi aussi je ne pensais pas qu'un jour elle m'accordait une quelconque attention. Et finalement, c'est arrivé, j'y croyais à peine. Les choses aussi se sont vite enchainées : après nos études, je suis revenue à Storybrooke comme femme d'affaire avant de prendre du galon et de briguer le titre de maire. Entre temps, nous parlions de mariage, famille… »

« Comment était votre mariage ? »

« Intimiste. Il n'y avait que nous, nos amis et famille proches. Seul mon père était présent. Ma mère avait prétexté un rendez-vous important à l'autre bout du pays… Mais je préférais encore qu'elle ne soit pas là, plutôt qu'elle gâche l'ambiance. »

« J'imagine… » Emma fixa une photo d'Henry et Regina posa son doigt dessus

« Ses premiers pas… Je n'étais pas là, j'étais au bureau. Elle a pris une photo dès qu'il s'est redressé. Je n'étais pas là, je m'en suis voulu longtemps. »

« Moi j'ai tout loupé… Mais… J'me dis qu'un jour, pourquoi pas… J'aurais de nouveau ma chance. »

« … »

Emma se pinça les lèvres et jeta un œil vers une Regina semblant plongée dans ses pensées. Etait-ce un appel du pied trop flagrant ? Oui, les choses allaient vite, peut-être trop pour le coup…

« Hey Regina je disais pas ça pour que… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » sourit Regina

Et avant qu'elles ne poursuivent la discussion, Henry arriva en trombe « Alors, on y va ? »

Regina sourit et se leva bien vite, tandis qu'Emma resta sur sa faim mais ne montra rien, imaginant qu'elles auraient bien l'occasion de reparler de tout cela.

* * *

Mais rien ne se passa comme elle l'avait imaginé : lors de leur balade au bord du lac, et alors que les jeunes femmes marchaient main dans la main parlant de tout et de rien en flirtant telles de jeunes ados, Henry, véritable tête brulé, glissa du bord et en voulant se rattraper, il chuta lourdement sur le coté, et notamment sur son poignet.

Et c'est dans un cri strident que les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de leur bulle. Et lorsque Regina vit son fils à terre, elle oublia bien vite Emma pour se ruer sur lui :

« HENRY ! »

L'adolescent se tenait le bras dans une grimace qui lui tordait le visage « Mon bras… J'ai… J'ai mal… »

Emma arriva alors « A l'hôpital ! »

Et tandis qu'elle voulut le relever, Regina, par réflexe, l'entoura de ses bras et l'aida, mettant Emma quelque peu en retrait. Malgré tout, la jolie blonde ne s'offusqua pas, elle aussi trop préoccupée par l'état d'Henry pour s'en soucier.

Quand le verdict tomba à l'hôpital, Regina fut aussi soulagée que contrariée : son fils avait le bras cassé.

« Heureusement c'est son bras gauche… » soupira Emma en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais la seule chose qu'elle reçut en réponse fut un regard noir de la part de Regina

Après quelques recommandations de la part du médecin, tous les trois rentrèrent et Henry fut prié de gagner sa chambre pour se reposer, pendant que sa mère lui préparait un plateau repas.

« Hey… Il va bien Regina. »

Emma sentait sa compagne fébrile et chamboulée par l'événement et tenta une approche pour la rassurer, mais peine perdue : Regina était enfermée dans sa bulle, prostrée et limite en état de choc.

« Hey Gina… »

« C'est de ma faute. »

Emma oscilla entre amusement et embarras : elle imaginait clairement que Regina serait du genre à se charger pour un fait qui ne relevait en rien de sa faute.

« Tu n'y es évidemment pour rien. »

« Bien sur que si ! Je n'étais pas assez attentive ! Il était au bord de l'eau, n'importe quoi aurait pu arriver. En temps normal, je lui aurais dis de s'éloigner mais là j'étais… »

« T'étais quoi ? »

« … »

« Avec moi, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai… J'ai été distraite. »

Emma s'approcha « Par moi ? »

« … »

« T'es en train de me dire implicitement que c'est de ma faute là ? »

« Non je… Enfin… J'ai juste dis qu'on avait pris des risques inutiles. »

« Parce qu'on discutait ensemble. » conclut calment Emma « Mais ça aurait pu arriver même sans ça. »

« Si je n'avais pas été… »

« … Avec des si, on refait le monde. Regina, il n'a rien. Ce n'est qu'un bras cassé… Il est costaud. »

Regina afficha une grimace « Ca aurait pu être pire. »

« Mais il va bien. Il en est quitte pour un plâtre pour un mois. »

« … »

« Regi… »

« Je monte lui apporter ça. »

Elle empoigna le plateau et passa devant Emma qui resta là, laissant les choses se tasser. Et finalement, Regina ne redescendit que 30 bonnes minutes plus tard. Elle rejoignit Emma qui zappait devant la télé.

« Alors, comment il va ? »

« Il s'est endormi, pas étonnant avec les calmants qu'il a. »

« Ouais… »

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tourna légèrement vers Emma « Désolée. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir réagi de la sorte. Je n'aurais pas du t'accabler ainsi, ni moi d'ailleurs. »

« Tu as eu peur, c'est compréhensible. »

« Tu aurais le droit tu sais. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De m'en vouloir. De me dire que j'ai été trop loin… »

« Je pensais ce que je disais : tu as eu peur… »

« … »

« Regina, c'est normal : tu as toujours été super protectrice avec lui, et le jour où tu baisses la garde, même quelques secondes, il se casse le bras. Mais il faut que tu saches que… c'est la vie. Un jour, il s'envolera, fera des erreurs, se fera mal… mais il grandira bien parce que tu lui auras donné les bases. La preuve : t'en veut-il pour autant de ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? Non, absolument pas. Arrête de te flageller pour ça. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci. » répondit simplement Regina en posant ses mains sur les siennes « Tu es sage. »

« Attends que l'on soit dans la chambre… »

« Idiote ! »

* * *

Le lendemain fut dur, notamment pour Regina. Pour une fois c'est Emma qui se leva en premier et Regina qui suivit une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

« Rude nuit ? »

« Malgré les calmants, il a souffert, il ne savait pas comment se placer dans le lit. »

« Le pauvre… Ca ira mieux dans les prochains jours. Il est costaud ! »

« … Tu n'en sais rien, je suis sa mère, je le connais c'est mon fi… » mais Regina se stoppa lorsqu'elle comprit la portée de ses mots et le visage d'Emma devant elle « Non, ce n'est pas… »

« C'est ton fils. » répéta Emma « Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

« Non, Emma, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Je sais que tu l'as élevé, que tu l'as éduqué… Je n'ai aucun doute. J'ai beau être sa génitrice, je suis juste… »

« Non, stop. Tu n'es pas que sa génitrice, quel mot barbare d'ailleurs… »

«… »

Et soudain, Regina éclata en sanglots et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Emma, surprise de cette réaction plus qu'excessive, resta figée sur place avant de s'avancer et de prendre Regina dans ses bras. Regina se laissa totalement aller et pleura durant de longues minutes et soudain, Emma sentit un poids non seulement su les épaules de sa compagne, mais aussi sur les siennes, à présent que cette dernière pesait sur le corps de la jolie blonde.

« Regina… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » La belle brune se redressa, les yeux rougis de larmes, le souffle hoquetant « Regina, parle-moi… Dis-moi ce que tu as ? Quelque chose te pèse… Je le sais, je le sens… J'ai même pu le sentir auprès d'Henry… Quoi, ça le concerne ? Il… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Non… Non… »

« Alors… C'est toi ? » Regina la fixa, ses yeux plongés dans les siens « Tu… Tu as quelque chose ? Dis-moi… »

Regina vit alors le regard suppliant de la jolie blonde, comme si cette dernière souffrait avec elle. Car oui, Emma était empathique : elle mettrait évidemment sa vie derrière toute autre vie. Elle ne désirait pas cela.

« Non Emma, ce n'est pas ça… »

« Alors, quoi ? »

« C'est juste… C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans une telle position. »

« Laquelle ? »

« De faiblesse. »

« Faiblesse ? »

« J'ai l'habitude de tout contrôler, de tout visualiser. Mais ces derniers temps, depuis que je te connais, j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe… »

« C'est simplement que tu prends la vie autrement, d'une autre manière. »

« Je sais… mais c'est dur. »

« On a jamais dis que c'était facile. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es pas seule : tu as ton fils, tu m'as moi, tu as même ta sœur et ta nièce. Tu n'es pas seule Regina, il faut lâcher du lest. »

« J'ai aucune idée de la manière dont on doit s'y prendre. »

« Je te montrerai. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire, puis un baiser avant qu'Henry n'apparaisse « Hey salut… »

« Henry ! Tu aurais du rester au lit ! » s'excita Regina

« Non, j'avais envie de bouger un peu. »

« Il est hors de question que tu sortes aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais, je parlais simplement de sortir de mon lit. » sourit-il

« Hey ! Vu que tu ne peux plus me battre à la console, je te propose un marathon Harry Potter ! »

« Cool ! Maman ? »

« Harry Potter ? Mais il y a sept films non ? »

« Huit. » rectifia Emma dans un sourire « Mais on peut se faire au moins les trois premiers ? »

Et devant le regard de chien battu tant de sa compagne que de son fils, Regina baissa les bras « Deux contre une… C'est totalement inégal. »

« Promis la prochaine fois je serai de ton coté. » sourit Emma en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« J'imagine qu'un plateau repas est de mise ? »

« Tu es la compagne parfaite. »

« Et la mère parfaite ! » ajouta Henry qui se dirigea vers le salon en compagnie d'Emma sous le regard soulagé mais encore remué de Regina.

* * *

Le séjour d'Emma toucha malheureusement à sa fin dès le lendemain. Bien que contrariée par la blessure d'Henry, la Saint Valentin d'Emma et Regina avait été des plus réussie. L'heure du départ était arrivée mais, pour une fois, celui-ci était annonciateur de choses bien plus positives et grandes : le prochain retour d'Emma à Storybrooke serait définitif.

Mais avant de partir, Emma voulut marquer le coup une dernière fois « Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

« Mais… »

« Je devais te les donner avant-hier mais… Avec Henry et tout ça… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre. » Et tandis que Regina obtempérait, Emma rajouta « Tu sais ce truc de Forest Gump : la vie c'est come une boite de chocolats… »

Regina ouvrit le paquet et constate, en effet, qu'Emma lui avait offert des chocolats. Elle gloussa « Forest Gump hein ? »

« Ton fils m'a aidé… Mais je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pu choisir un parfum… Du coup, j'ai pris un peu de tout : du blanc au lait en passant par de la liqueur, de la menthe… Parce que nous, c'est ça. »

« Ca ? »

« Des surprises. Comme notre rencontre : depuis on va se surprise en surprise, d'envie en envie… Et je t'avouerais que notre relation est pareille. »

« C'est… étrange. »

« Etrange ? »

« Etrange parce que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » ironisa Regina

« Ah ah, très drôle. Non sérieusement… »

« J'ai saisi, vraiment. Et j'adhère totalement. » sourit Regina « Je n'ai, d'ailleurs, jamais été aussi gourmande. »

Regina posa la boite et prit Emma dans ses bras « Je t'aime. »

Emma sourit : que ce son était doux à ses oreilles. Elle pourrait l'entendre le restant de ses jours, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait… Dans quelques semaines, elle partagerait le quotidien de cette famille, et serait évidemment prête à manger des chocolats avec eux.

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis le départ d'Emma, Regina se levait, se préparait, puis descendait avant de faire le petit-déjeuner et le repas de la journée d'Henry.

Ce dernier descendait les escaliers en trombe, à peine peigné, la cravate de son uniforme de travers, pour déjeuner. Patiemment, Regina la réajustait puis essayait de dompter la chevelure de son fils avant de lui mettre sa _lunch box_ entre les mains et de l'embrasser sur le front.

Puis Henry détalait aussi vite que le vent, laissant sa mère seule pour débarrasser. Avant qu'elle-même ne se prépare pour une énième journée à la mairie. Mais avant de partir, depuis le départ d'Emma, elle piocha dans la boite de chocolat qu'elle lui avait offert. Et lorsqu'elle croqua dans le chocolat en forme de fleur, elle esquissa une grimace : de la noix de coco… Elle n'aimait pas la noix de coco.

Présage d'une mauvaise journée peut-être ? Peu importait, elle était prête et s'engageait dans une nouvelle journée marathon entre meeting et doléances de ses citoyens.

Et comme d'habitude, la journée passa extrêmement lentement. Encore plus lorsque Regina envoya plusieurs messages à Emma qui ne trouvèrent aucune réponse. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle envoyait un message à la jolie blonde, cette dernière répondait dans la minute qui suivait… Mais là, point de réponse. Regina imaginait qu'elle devait être sur une affaire.

La journée passa et Regina rentra pour voir son fils faire ses devoirs sur le comptoir de la cuisine, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis des années, préférant l'ambiance chaleureuse de ce lieu plutôt que seul dans sa chambre.

Regina déposait un tendre baiser sur son crâne avant de déposer son sac sur le comptoir et de sortir un jus de fruit du frigo. Une dernière fois elle regarda son téléphone et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant toujours aucun message.

« Un problème ? »

« Non… Enfin je crois. »

« T'as des nouvelles d'Emma ? »

« Non, elle doit être occupée. Elle m'a dit hier être sur une affaire assez importante. Certainement de la paperasse qui la retient. »

« Elle a peut-être aussi oublié son téléphone chez elle. »

Regina sourit : elle n'avait évidemment pas pensé à ce fait et, connaissant Emma, certainement arrivé plusieurs fois. Elle soupira alors « Oui tu as probablement raison, elle nous appellera lorsqu'elle sera de retour chez elle. »

Mais l'appel le soir même ne vint pas, ni dans la nuit, ni même le lendemain matin. Regina était étonnée de se retrouver dans un tel état de stress dépendant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être autant attachée à la présence d'Emma, ni à ses messages… Alors quand la jolie blonde ne donna aucun signe de vie, Regina commença à stresser…

Mais elle ne le montra pas, du moins pas devant Henry. Quand ce dernier partit au collège, Regina resta là, accoudée à son comptoir, fixant son téléphone : évidemment elle avait essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne trouva que l'écho de la sonnerie.

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus, son téléphone vibra et sonna : quand elle vit le prénom d'Emma s'afficher, elle sourit et ne tarda pas à décrocher « Emma ! Je commençais à désespérer. Pourquoi tu… »

« … Regina. »

La jolie brune se figea : cette voix n'était pas celle d'Emma. Non, Regina l'aurait reconnu, même une voix malade, même une voix calfeutrée…

« Mais… Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Ruby. »

« Ruby mais, pourquoi as-tu le téléphone d'Emma ? Qu'est-ce… Il y a un problème ? »

« … »

« Ruby ! »

« Emma… Emma est à l'hôpital Regina. »

La jolie brune se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête vide et les paroles de Ruby résonnant dans son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Une fusillade. Elle a pris une balle perdue. »

 **TBC**


	14. L'éveil

**Coucou mes ami(e)s !**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Bon moi, ça va tranquille... L'inspiration est au rdv et je peux vous dire que la fic sera plus longue que prévu !**

 **La semaine prochaine c'estle week-end de Pâques et je ne serais probablement pas dispo le dimanche donc... La suite sera postée SAMEDI !**

 **ps : petit clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre pour une de mes lectrices... Elle se reconnaitra :p**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **L'Eveil**

 _« Emma… Emma est à l'hôpital Regina. »_

 _La jolie brune se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête vide et les paroles de Ruby résonnant dans son crâne._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

 _« Une fusillade. Elle a pris une balle perdue. »_

« Qu… Quand ? »

« Hier. Je n'ai récupéré son téléphone que tard, je n'ai pensé à t'appeler que ce matin. »

« Je… J'arrive. »

« Non, Regina il ne faut pas… »

« Il est hors de question que je reste ici ! »

Elle ne laissa pas une seconde à Ruby pour répliquer : elle raccrocha et se rua dans sa chambre, montant les marches 4 à 4, avant de prendre un sac et d'y mettre quelques affaires au hasard. Puis elle dévala les escaliers, vérifia que tout était fermé ou éteint et sortit de sa demeure.

Au volant de sa voiture, une seule pensée l'obsédait : Emma. Mais en passant devant le collège, elle pila. Il fallait prévenir Henry… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure : avait-elle vraiment, même momentanément, oublié son fils ?!

Elle se gara au parking et se rendit directement dans le bureau du directeur du collège.

« Regina ? Il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne vous a vu ici. »

« Je… J'aimerais parler à Henry, c'est urgent. Il ne répond pas sur son portable. »

L'homme au visage émacié, répondant au nom de Gold, haussa un sourcil avant de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

« Hm je vois : il est en sport. Raison pour laquelle il ne répond pas. »

« J'ai besoin de le voir. »

« Regina, il y a un problème ? »

« C'est… Familial. »

« Hm… Bien. Allez-y. »

Regina opina en guise de remerciement et se rendit au gymnase où son fils s'exerçait au basket.

« Hey Mills, c'est pas ta mère ? »

L'ado se tourna alors et eut la surprise de voir effectivement sa mère « Maman ? »

« Henry… Je… Je dois m'absenter un moment. J'aimerais que tu dormes chez Granny en attendant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu pars ou et combien de temps ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas encore… »

« Maman, c'est quoi le problème ? T'as… t'as pleuré ? »

Regina essuya rapidement les stigmates de sa peur et prit son fils par les épaules « Je ne veux simplement pas que tu paniques. »

« Ouais, bah c'est loupé. »

« Emma… Emma a été blessée durant une intervention. »

« Blessée ? Mais… Elle va bien, elle est vivante ? »

« Oui chéri, évidemment ! » mais à ce moment précis, elle-même n'en savait absolument rien. Elle épargna les détails à son fils « Je… Je vais à New-York. »

« Je viens avec toi ! »

« Non. Je veux que tu restes ici : tu as les cours, tes examens semestriels approchent. Granny sera prévenue, tu vas directement chez elle ce soir. Elle t'amènera à la maison pour prendre de quoi te loger durant quelques jours… »

« Quelques jours ?! »

« Je… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester là-bas. » répondit Regina avec difficulté

« Maman… Emma elle va aller bien hein ? »

« Je… J'espère que oui. Tu la connais. » sourit-elle

« Ouais… Tu me tiens au courant d'accord ? »

« Promis. »

Elle serra son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier répondant à son étreinte plus encore, avant de le lâcher et de l'embrasser sur le front « Je te fais confiance Henry. Sois sage et patient, je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai des nouvelles, promis. » répéta-t-elle

Evidemment, elle n'était pas rassurée de laisser son fils seul ici, même sous le regard bienveillant de Granny. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'emmener avec elle sans savoir dans quel état était Emma et comment elle la découvrirait à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le collège, un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules. Elle resta un long moment au volant de sa voiture, les mains crispées sur le volant : elle ne devait pas flancher maintenant, elle devait garder les idées claires. La dernière chose dont Henry avait besoin c'était d'avoir ses 2 mères à l'hôpital. Elle inspira alors et se rendit au Granny's.

« Miss Mills, ravie de vous… Ca va ? »

« J'ai un service à vous demander. »

« Tout ce que vous voulez madame le maire. »

« C'est Regina qui vous parle ici, pas le maire. Cette requête est personnelle et doit rester discrète. »

« Allez-y. »

« J'aimerais que vous preniez Henry quelques jours chez vous. Je dois me rendre à New-York en urgence et je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Emma… Emma a eu un accident. »

« Mon Dieu… N'ayez crainte, je veillerai sur Henry. »

« Il finit les cours a 17h aujourd'hui, je lui ai dis de venir ici directement et que vous iriez ensemble chez nous récupérer quelques affaires pour lui. »

« Entendu. »

« S'il ya le moindre problème… »

« Regina, allez-y, je veille sur lui. » dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne

Regina sourit faiblement en guise de remerciement avant de partir et de monter en voiture pour quelques heures de route qui défilèrent aussi vite que trop lentement à son goût.

Finalement, elle arriva en début d'après-midi à l'adresse indiquée par Ruby en message. Elle se gara avec hâte et déboula dans le hall d'accueil, complètement perdue. Elle se rendit compte alors de son impuissance : ici elle n'était plus mairesse, elle était juste une femme, une femme inquiète.

« S'il vous plait, vous pourriez me renseigner ? » demanda-t-elle au comptoir

« Oui ? »

« Emma Swan a été admise ici la nuit dernière. Blessure par balle. »

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils avant de pianoter sur son ordinateur pui de la fixer de nouveau « Effectivement. »

« Ou se trouve-t-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Regina Mills, je suis… sa compagne. »

« Hm désolée mais seuls les membres de la famille ont le droit de… »

« Regina ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Ruby et se rua sur elle « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Regina, je ne pensais pas te voir si vite, t'es arrivée en jet ou quoi ? »

« Ruby ! »

« Désolée. Elle est sortie du bloc ce matin, elle avait fait une hémorragie interne. »

« Non… »

« Mais tout va bien. Elle est sortie des soins intensifs. »

« Je… On peut aller la voir ? »

« Viens. » Et durant le chemin vers la chambre d'Emma, Regina resta silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague « Ou est Henry ? » demanda Ruby dans l'ascenseur.

« Granny le garde. »

« Granny ? »

« Oh euh Eugén… »Mais elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait dire et à qui elle allait le dire

« Oui ? »

Mais Regina était lasse. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, son esprit était entièrement tourné vers Emma « Ta grand-mère… Visiblement. »

Ruby se raidit alors et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et Regina en fut soulagée. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Ruby conduisit Regina jusqu'à la chambre

« Comment va-t-elle ? Je veux dire… la balle ? »

« Elle a été touchée à l'épaule gauche… La balle est ressortie, c'est ce qui lui a sauvé la vie d'ailleurs. Elle avait perdu énormément de sang sur place. »

Regina inspira alors et ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir une Emma pâle et immobile, les yeux fermés dans son lit. Elle s'approcha et aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle semblait si fragile à cet instant…

Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne, surprise de la froideur de sa peau « Mon Dieu Emma… »

« Les médecins disent qu'elle est résistante. Elle devrait vite se remettre. »

« Merci… »

« De ? »

« De m'avoir appelé, de m'avoir prévenu. »

« C'est normal. Même si je pense qu'Emma pourrait me tuer pour t'avoir fait flipper comme ça… C'est naturel. »

« Ca ne semble pas évident pour tout le monde. Cette femme à l'accueil a refusé de me dire quoique se soit parce que je n'étais pas de la famille. »

« Elle ne fait que son job, aussi borné et débile que se soit. »

« Je sais… Mais je me sentais… exclue. »

« Je sais, mais tu es là à présent, c'est l'essentiel. » Regina sourit et s'assit aux cotés d'Emma « Je vais chercher un café, tu en veux un ? »

« Oui merci. »

Quand la porte se referma, Regina se tourna entièrement vers Emma et lui caressa le front, dégageant une mèche de cheveux, collée par la sueur.

« Emma… Tu m'as fais tellement peur… » murmura-t-elle « Ne me refais jamais ça… » Elle posa son front sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux, juste le temps d'entendre d'une faible voix

« Promis. »

Regina se redressa et put voir les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrir et se tourner vers elle, le visage habillé d'un sourire léger « Oh Emma ! »

« Que… Pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Ruby m'a prévenu. »

« Tu… Pas venir… t'inquiéter pour rien… » balbutia Emma, encore dans le coton

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu m'as fais peur. »

« Désolée… »

Regina serra la main d'Emma et fut rassurée de sentir son étreinte en retour « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mal partout… »

« N'essaies pas de bouger… Tu reviens d'une grosse intervention… »

« Mon… épaule… »

« Ruby m'a dit que tu avais pris une balle perdue… »

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux, comme si elle essayait de se remémorer les faits survenus la veille « Oui… On… On avait… »

« … Chut, tu m'expliqueras plus tard. »

Mais Emma dodelina de la tête… Têtue comme une mule, pensa Regina.

« On… On était en planque… Des dealers… Et ça a mal tourné… Représailles… Y'a eu des tirs… Rogers et moi on est sortis… La situation était merdique… On a attendu les renforts mais… trop nombreux, trop armés… J'ai pris une balle quand j'ai entendu les sirènes des renforts… Stupide. »

« Ne dis pas ça… »

« On aurait du attendre… »

« Tu es en vie… »

« J'aurais du… faire attention… Je ne suis plus seule maintenant… » Elle sourit vers Regina et soudain fronça les sourcils « Henry… Est là ? »

« Non, il est resté à Storybrooke, chez Granny. »

« Il… Il sait ? »

« Oui, j'ai du lui dire. Je vais d'ailleurs l'appeler pour le rassurer. » Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son fils « Hey chéri. »

« _Maman ! Comment va Emma ? Elle est où ?_ »

Pour toute réponse, Regina tendit le téléphone à la jolie blonde qui le prit doucement « Hey morpion. »

« _Emma ! Comment tu vas ?_ »

« Je vais bien. Encore dans le coton mais je ne pourrais qu'aller mieux maintenant. »

« _Tu as reçu une balle ? Tu l'as encore dans le corps ? Tu vas avoir une cicatrice ?_ »

Emma pouffa doucement « Non je ne l'ai plus. Et oui j'aurais une cicatrice… Mais il parait que ça fait sexy. » dit-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil à Regina qui leva les yeux au ciel

« _Tu vas rester longtemps à l'hôpital ? Je veux te voir…_ »

« J'en sais rien gamin… Je pense que je vais passer encore quelques jours à l'hosto… Pour le reste… On verra. Je… Je te repasse ta mère. »

Regina comprit qu'Emma commençait à fatiguer. Elle reprit le téléphone « Henry… »

« _Elle a l'air fatigué._ »

« C'est normal chéri, mais tout va bien, je suis avec elle. »

« _Veille sur elle hein…_ »

« Promis mon cœur. »

« _J'peux pas venir vous voir ?_ »

« Non chéri, tu vas en cours. » sourit Regina

« _Tu me tiens au courant ?_ »

« Oui chéri. »

« _Dis lui que… Que…_ _Enfin tu vois…_ »

« Je lui dirai. » Puis elle raccrocha « Henry te dit qu'il pense à toi et qu'il t'aime. »

« Sé… Sérieux ? Il a vraiment dit ça… »

« S'il ne l'a pas dit, il l'a fortement pensé. Il ne sait pas encore très bien comment se placer. »

« Je suis fatiguée… »

« Je vais te laisser dormir. »

« Dans… Dans mon sac… Y'a mes clés. Prends mon appart pour le temps où tu seras là. »

« Entendu. »

« Et ne fais pas cramer ma cuisine. »

Regina fut rassurée : malgré l'apparente fatigue et douleur de sa compagne, cette dernière essayait de garder le moral et son humour caractéristique.

Puis Ruby revint, cafés en main « Hey blondie… Bienvenue parmi nous. »

« Rub'… Tu pourras donner mon sac à Regina ? »

« Yep. Tiens. » dit-elle en tendant son café à Regina

« Merci. Nous allons te laisser. Je reviendrai ce soir avant la fermeture des visites. »

« Ok… »

Et à peine se leva-t-elle de son fauteuil qu'Emma s'était endormie. Le cœur de Regina se serra et elle eut un mal de chien à quitter la chambre. Se fut Ruby qui la prit par les épaules pour la conduire dans le couloir. C'est à ce moment qu'elles croisèrent le docteur en charge de son dossier.

« Matt ! Je te présente Regina Mills, la compagne d'Emma. » Elle se tourna vers Regina « Il est en charge d'Emma. On se connait depuis des années maintenant. »

« Enchantée. »

« Moi de même. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Une balle perdue dans l'épaule. Elle a eut beaucoup de chance, les dégâts auraient pu être plus graves… fatals même. »

« Et donc, maintenant ? »

« Nous avons extrait la balle, suturé les plaies. Il n'y a pas eu de complications, si ce n'est une légère hémorragie dans la nuit… Tout va bien. Elle a vraiment eu de la chance. »

« Combien de temps doit-elle rester ici ? »

« Pour être sûr, je dirais au moins une semaine. Mais je connais Emma, et elle ne pourra pas rester ainsi durant 7 jours. Si j'arrive à la maintenir ici au moins 4 jours, ça sera pas mal. »

Regina sourit « Oui, c'est sûr. »

« Bien, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si besoin. »

« Même si je ne suis pas de la famille ? »

Matt sourit « Evidemment. »

Regina le remercia puis se tourna vers Ruby « On y va ? »

« Je t'invite à manger, j'imagine que tu n'as rien avalé depuis mon coup de fil. »

« … »

« Allez viens. »

* * *

C'est dans le pub où bosse Ruby que cette dernière invita Regina.

« Tu viens manger ici, même en jour de congés ? » s'étonna la jolie brune

« Que veux-tu, son job on l'a dans la peau ou pas. » ironisa Ruby

Et alors de longues minutes à échanger des banalités, Ruby devint soudain silencieuse. Regina sentit qu'elle semblait gênée, gigotant sur son fauteuil.

« Ruby ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Un problème ? »

« C'est peut-être pas le moment mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Tu as parlé de… Enfin, dans l'ascenseur… »

Regina sourit alors « Ah je vois… Granny ? »

« … »

« Demandes-moi simplement ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Tu as dit que c'était ma grand-mère. »

« Emma ne t'en a pas parlé à son retour ? »

« Hm non. »

« Elle lui a parlé, elle voulait être sûre. »

« Alors c'est vraiment elle… »

« Il faudra que tu en discutes avec Emma, je ne connais pas tous les détails. »

« Mais tu en sais plus que moi. »

Regina inspira « Eugenia Lucas s'est installée à Storybrooke lorsque j'étais une petite fille… Elle parlait peu de sa famille. »

« … »

« De ce que m'en a dit Emma, ta mère a fui en t'emportant avec elle, disparaissant de la circulation. Elle vous a cherché partout durant des mois, mais ne vous a jamais retrouvé. Elle a fini par abandonner sans vraiment perdre espoir, tout en souhaitant que tu sois heureuse à présent. »

« Hm, facile de dire ça… J'ai une toute autre version. »

« Je sais, Emma m'en a parlé. Mais elle m'a dit qu'il y avait quelques preuves irréfutables. »

Ruby fronça les sourcils « Ma mère ne m'aurait jamais menti. Elle m'a dit que sa mère était sévère et qu'elle lui mettait tant la pression qu'elle ne se sentait plus à la hauteur de ses attentes. Vexée et déçue, elle a préféré la foutre dehors, encore plus lorsqu'elle donna naissance à un bébé sans père. »

« J'ai entendu une autre version aussi… Tu devrais faire un séjour à Storybrooke, ne serait-ce que pour te confronter à elle. »

« Pourquoi pas… De toute manière, il y a des chances que le déménagement d'Emma soit avancé de quelques semaines… »

« Hm ? »

« Avec sa blessure, elle est pas prête de revenir sur le terrain avant un moment… J'imagine qu'elle préfèrerait faire sa convalescence auprès de vous deux. »

Regina sourit doucement « Je n'imaginais pas les choses autrement. »

« C'est bien. Elle s'en remettra plus vite… Enfin si tu lui en laisses l'occasion. »

« Pardon ? »

« Bah… Tu vois… » Ruby haussa un sourcil suggestif et Regina comprit l'allusion

« Oh je vois… Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emma a pu te dire à ce sujet mais… Elle n'est pas la dernière non plus. »

Ruby éclata de rire « Ouais, surement. Allez viens, on va chez elle. »

* * *

Qu'il était étrange pour Regina d'investir les lieux sans Emma à ses cotés. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, d'être dans un endroit peu familier, voir hostile : elle n'avait plus de repères, plus ses habitudes et surtout, elle n'avait pas Emma. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Emma ressentait la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle atterrissait à Storybrooke. Non, c'était impossible : plus d'une fois elle lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait chez elle auprès d'elle et Henry.

« Une semaine… Matt a raison de dire que c'est dans le meilleurs des cas elle restera jamais aussi inactive… »

Regina sourit faiblement « Il semble bien la connaitre… »

« Hm ouaip, on peut dire ça… » mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard suspicieux de Regina sur elle, elle perdit son sourire

« Ils étaient amants c'est ça… »

« C'était y'a une éternité… Ils étaient à la fac… C'était une histoire fugace… »

« Hm… »

Ruby se mordit la lèvre « Tu lui diras pas que je te l'ai dis hein ? »

Regina gloussa malgré son inquiétude pour Emma « J'y retournerai cet après-midi. »

« Ouais… Moi je vais aller bosser. Tu me tiendras au courant. »

« Evidemment. »

« Henry est au courant ? »

« Oui. Il est évidemment inquiet mais il a eu Emma au téléphone, ça l'a rassuré un peu. Je crois qu'il sera vraiment serein que lorsqu'il verra Emma. »

Ruby sourit et posa une main rassurante sur la sienne « Tout ira bien, Emma est une battante. »

« Oui, je sais… »

Mais lorsque Ruby partit et que Regina resta seule dans l'appartement d'Emma, la solitude et l'inquiétude l'enveloppèrent : tout la ramenait à Emma : sa tasse de café sur le rebord de l'évier, un T-shirt qui trainait sur le dossier d'une chaise, un plaid dont émanait le parfum d'Emma… Elle vaqua son regard dans le salon : le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Evidemment, en se levant hier matin, Emma n'imaginait pas se faire tirer dessus et devoir laisser en plan sa vaisselle, ses affaires…

Son cœur se serra en imaginant que l'issu aurait pu être fatale et qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais revoir sa compagne. Imaginer que leurs derniers instants auraient été il y a près d'un mois, elle frissonna. La vie tenait parfois à un fil et aujourd'hui, celui d'Emma s'était effiloché.

Elle posa son sac sur le lit de la jolie blonde et soudain les réminiscences de leur première fois se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Elle sourit, sans le vouloir, avant de le perdre : ce lieu était chargé de souvenirs heureux et pourtant, sans Emma, il semblait vide et sans intérêt.

Elle balada son regard dans la pièce et tomba sur une photo posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'approcha, distingua Henry, calé entre les bras d'Emma et les siens, tout sourire. Elle se souvenait de cette photo, ils l'avaient prise avant leur départ après le Jour de l'an.

Son téléphone sonna et elle sursauta « Allo ? »

« _Maman !_ »

« Henry, ça va ? »

« _Et Emma ?_ »

L'empressement de son fils la fit sourire « Elle va bien. Elle se repose, je suis chez elle. »

« _Oh ok… Tu vas la revoir ?_ »

« Cette après-midi. Elle devra rester une semaine à l'hôpital. »

Regina entendit son fils glousser « _Tu crois vraiment qu'elle tiendra ?_ »

« Si ce n'est elle, ce sera le corps médical qui risque de craquer. » sourit-elle « Et toi, j'espère que tu ne donnes pas de fil à retordre à Granny ? »

« _Non, promis. J'ai hâte que tu reviennes… Avec Emma._ »

Regina sourit de plus belle « Il n'était pas question que cela soit autrement. »

Rassuré, Henry rigola « _Ok. Je dois y aller, Granny m'a embauché pour servir dans son restau !_ »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« _Ouais, je me fais un peu d'argent de poche comme ça._ »

« Parce qu'elle te paie ? »

« _Bah je vais pas travailler pour rien._ » Regina pouvait imaginer son haussement d'épaules et cela l'amusa « _Maman ?_ »

« Oui ? »

« _Fais attention à toi hein… Faudrait pas que tu tombes malade aussi. »_

« Promis mon chéri. Je te tiens au courant. »

Elle raccrocha et s'écroula alors sur le lit, le regard tourner vers le plafond. Puis soudain, elle se redressa et les paroles de son fils résonnèrent : elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, elle devait être forte, un soutien pour Emma qui, lorsqu'elle sortirait, serait assurément fragilisée et impuissante.

Elle se retrouva dans la cuisine et eut peur, un court instant, d'ouvrir le frigo. Elle connaissait l'amour d'Emma pour la nourriture haute calorie et rapide, ainsi que les plats tout fait. Elle inspira et ouvrit la porte et, sans surprise elle découvrit des restants de pâtes, un steak et un fond de salade peu fraiche.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et fouilla alors ses placards à la recherche de quelque chose de sain à manger… Mais peine perdue. Elle décida alors de partir à l'aventure et de sillonner le quartier à la recherche d'un épicier, qu'elle trouva quelques pâtés de maison plus loin.

Lorsque la porte tinta, les quelques clients se tournèrent vers elle et soudain Regina se sentit scruter et mal à l'aise : était-ce qu'on manteau et ses bottes de grandes marques qui détonaient dans le paysage ou simplement son air naturellement hautain qui lui valaient ces regards presque dédaigneux ?

Peu importait, elle voulait juste de quoi se nourrir durant son séjour à New-York. Elle sillonna les petites allées et piqua ici et là quelques conserves, des fruits et légumes : pendant les quelques jours d'Emma, elle veillerait à sa bonne alimentation, ce qui lui voudrait certainement les foudres de la jolie blonde.

Lorsqu'elle posa le tout sur le comptoir du vendeur, elle reçut un regard suspect de ce dernier.

« Un problème ? » lança finalement agacée la jolie brune

« Vous êtes Regina Mills ? »

La jeune femme le fixa d'yeux ronds, surprise « Comment… »

« Emma. Elle me parlait tant de vous à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre depuis toujours. »

« Ah oui ? Sur toutes les femmes brunes qui ont ouverts la porte de votre boutique, vous vous attendiez un jour à me voir ? »

« J'ai appris pour Emma, son hospitalisation. »

Le cœur de Regina se serra « Ah… »

« Il y a encore deux jours, elle me parlait de son prochain départ pour le Maine pour retrouver la femme de sa vie et leur fils. » sourit-il en passant les articles les uns après les autres

« Elle… Elle a vraiment dit cela ? La femme de sa vie ? »

Le vendeur sourit de toutes ses dents « Elle n'avait pas menti : je vous aurais reconnu n'importe où. »

Il ne répondit pas directement à la question, mais donna un fort indice sur le nombre de fois où Emma, en allant faire ses courses, avait du parler d'elle à cet homme. Si souvent que ce dernier, effectivement, l'avait de suite reconnu. Regina fut touchée, tant que les larmes montèrent bien vite.

Elle paya, prit ses sacs de courses et lorsqu'elle retourna à l'appart', elle les laissa tomber au sol tandis que les pleurs l'envahirent. Pleurs de stress, de peur, d'angoisse : elle avait failli perdre Emma. La vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Emma puisse être en danger un jour, elle qui paraissait si forte, si intouchable.

Elle s'écroula alors et sa façade si forte se fendilla : elle se laissa aller à sa peur et son angoisse, n'osant imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si cette fichue balle avait été fatale. Et au bout de longues minutes, elle reprit une posture plus digne, sécha ses larmes, se releva et prit ses courses qu'elle rangea sur le comptoir, à défaut de connaitre l'emplacement exact de chaque chose.

« Bon Mills, il faut te reprendre ! Emma a besoin d'une femme forte à ses cotés ! » se dit-elle à elle-même en retroussant ses manches.

Puis elle entama une recette de lasagnes qu'elle savait être une des préférées d'Emma. Puis lorsque se fut fait, elle se posa dans le canapé, assiette en main et zappant nonchalamment d'une chaine à l'autre « Comment peut-elle faire ça toute la sainte journée… » soupira-t-elle tandis qu'elle laissa tomber la télécommande à coté d'elle.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard avant de poser son assiette, à peine touchée, sur la table basse et de se diriger vers la chambre d'Emma. Une douce odeur fruitée émana alors, certainement due à son parfum qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle vagabonda dans la pièce et soudain de tendres souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : leur première fois ensemble fut ici, le jour de l'an. Elle rougit en repensant à ces ébats passionnés, cette ferveur, cette envie qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis une éternité.

Emma était tellement différente d'elle et pourtant, tandis qu'elles froissaient les draps, elles étaient plus que jamais semblables : deux femmes cherchant réconfort et amour, deux femmes en quêtes d'une chose qu'elles ne pensaient plus jamais avoir.

Elle sourit nostalgiquement et s'assit au bord du lit, les épaules lourdes : il lui serait quasiment impossible de vivre quelques jours ici sans Emma. Elle pria égoïstement pour que la jeune femme se remette vite et qu'elle ne l'emporte chez elle, auprès de leur fils.

Soudain son téléphone vibra. Elle sursauta, sortie de ses pensées et répondit « Oui ? »

« Miss Mills ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Je suis le docteur Bufford. »

« Do… Docteur ? Emma ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Oh ce n'est rien de le dire. Nous avons la plonger sous sédatif. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Dès qu'elle fut réveillée, la première chose qu'elle tenta de faire fut de s'arracher ses perfusions et de sortir de son lit, le tout en proférant des noms d'oiseaux aux infirmières. »

Regina oscilla entre indignation et amusement : il ne pouvait en être autrement de la part d'Emma Swan.

« Oui je vois. »

« Je vous appelle car j'espère que vous pourriez être la personne qui puisse la raisonner. J'ai peur qu'elle finisse par refuser nos soins et qu'elle ne veuille partir, au prix de sa santé. »

« J'arrive. » Elle raccrocha et soupira « Mon dieu Emma… Tête de mule… »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint à l'hôpital, elle n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de la chambre de la jolie blonde : non seulement parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier mais aussi parce que cinq policiers en uniformes stagnaient devant sa porte.

Elle s'approcha et comprit de suite que tout ce petit monde était ses collègues, inquiets pour sa santé. Elle reconnut Jones parmi eux « Officier ? »

« Oh miss Mills ! Nous sommes venus voir Emma, mais les médecins nous ont dis qu'elle était… quelque peu agitée. »

« Ca vous étonne ? » sourit Regina

« Ce qui m'étonne c'est que les sédatifs marchent sur elle. Si on avait su, on en aurait usé plus tôt aussi. »

Regina gloussa alors et en fut soulagée : rire faisait du bien, même en ces temps compliqués et stressant. Et lorsque le médecin sortit de la chambre de la jolie blonde, Regina lui sauta presque dessus.

« Docteur ! »

« Ah miss Mills, croyez-moi, vous étiez attendue ici comme le messie. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle, elle pense être en pleine forme. Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle sort d'une opération lourde. A défaut d'être ambulatoire, son séjour ne peut passer sous les 4 jours au moins. »

« Je vais lui parler. »

« Merci. » lança-t-il, soulagé.

Regina entra dans la chambre et réprima un rire lorsqu'elle vit la tête fatiguée mais soulagée d'une infirmière qui, visiblement, bataillait dur avec Emma pour la maintenir allongée.

« Je croyais qu'elle avait été sédatée ? »

« Grand dieu, je n'ai jamais vu une femme si résistante… Elle est l'incarnation même de l'expression « dose de cheval » ! Je n'en peux plus, je vous la laisse avec plaisir ! »

L'infirmière passa devant elle, soupirant de plus belle et Regina ne put que sourire en voyant une Emma au teint pâle, dans le coton mais visiblement assez réveillée pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au personnel médical.

« Pas une partie de plaisir hein ? » railla-t-elle

Emma se tourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire fatigué « Ils me haïssent. »

« Tu sembles bien leur rendre… » lança Regina en s'asseyant doucement au bord du lit « Emma, tu dois te ménager. »

« J'en peux déjà plus. »

« Je sais mais si tu ne fais pas attention, tu risques de prolonger ton séjour ici, et j'imagine que c'est la dernière chose que tu souhaites. »

« Tu l'as dis ! »

« Alors, sois conciliante. Je sais qu'un séjour ici n'est pas l'idéal, mais si ce n'était pas pour ton bien, nous nous en passerions tous. J'aimerais que tu viennes passer ta convalescence chez nous. »

« Ouais ? »

« Mais à la seule condition que tu sois sérieuse dans le suivi de tes soins. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire venir au prix de ta santé. Je veux qu'Henry te voit en forme. »

« Ok, ok j'ai compris. »

« Le médecin peut me contacter si tu n'en fais encore qu'à ta tête. Emma, ils sont obligés de te mettre sous sédatifs ! » gronda-t-elle. Emma dissimula très mal un sourire mais devant l'air sérieux de Regina, elle le perdit de suite « Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Pardon. »

« Tu agis comme une enfant. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en élever deux sous mon toit. Si tu n'es pas capable de te rendre compte que tu agis bêtement alors… »

Emma écarquilla les yeux « Attends. Tu serais prête à me quitter pour ça ? »

« On parle ici de ta santé Emma. Henry vient à peine de te retrouver, tu comptes emménager avec nous… »

« Ok, ok, promis je ferais tout ce qu'ils me diront ! Sauf le toucher rectal, ça je peux pas… »

« Emma ! »

« Ok pardon. » Emma prit un air sérieux « Je te promets de tout faire pour guérir vite. »

Regina la fixa et, une fois sûre qu'Emma était sincère, elle soupira « Comment va ton épaule ? »

« Elle me tire salement… Et mon bras est engourdi, c'est bizarre. »

« Il te faut du repos. Et surtout laisser les infirmières faire leur travail. » Emma sourit « Quoi ? »

« T'as pas peur que je tombe sous le charme de l'une d'elles ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Pas le moins du monde. »

« Quoi ? Parce que personne ne peut concurrencer la grande Regina Mills ? »

« Pas que. Imagine que je pourrais enfiler une blouse blanche pour m'occuper de toi une fois à Storybrooke. »

« Une blouse blanche hein… »

« Et _rien_ qu'une blouse blanche. »

Emma passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, laissant cette vision plus qu'alléchante envahir son esprit « Ok, je vois… »

« Mais tu n'auras droit à cela que si tu te tiens tranquille, compris ? »

« Bien chef ! »

Et lorsque la jolie blonde bailla, cela fut le signal pour Regina. Elle se leva et déposa un tendre baiser d'abord sur son front puis sur ses lèvres « Repose-toi. Tes collègues sont dans le couloir, tu veux que je leur dise de passer plus tard ? »

« Non, qu'ils viennent maintenant, je dormirais mieux plus tard… Pour le plus grand soulagement des infirmières je crois. »

« Très bien, mais pas longtemps. »

Emma opina alors « A plus tard. »

« A plus tard. » répondit Regina en quittant la chambre. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face de paires d'yeux aussi inquiets qu'avides d'informations, elle sourit « Elle va bien. Elle consent à vous voir mais pas longtemps, elle est fatiguée. »

« Ok, merci miss Mills. »

Regina baissa la tête doucement en guise de remerciement et s'éloigna alors pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le fameux Matt, dont le nom de famille lui échappait.

« Oh miss Mills, je m'attendais à votre retour. »

« Oui… Emma semble quelque peu vivace… » ironisa-t-elle

« Ce n'est rien de le dire. Ce qui est en soi une bonne et une mauvaise chose. »

« Ah oui ? »

« La bonne c'est qu'elle a une force de caractère et une force physique qui va l'aider grandement dans sa convalescence. La mauvaise c'est qu'à force de présager de ses forces, cela pourrait avoir un effet rétroactif sur sa guérison et la freiner bien plus que de l'aider. Elle doit être raisonnable. »

« J'essaie de faire en forte qu'elle le soit. » sourit Regina

« Et je sais qu'elle vous écoutera. » sourit-il « Je préconise un repos de 3 jours ici. Et ensuite un arrêt de travail pour un mois entier avant une reprise en douceur, hors terrain pour commencer. »

« Normal. Y a-t-il des soins particuliers ? »

« Une infirmière viendra lui changer son pansement tous les deux jours pendant une semaine, puis tous les cinq jours. »

« Je pourrais le faire. »

« Vous pourrez ? »

« J'ai un fils casse-cou, j'ai eu à faire avec beaucoup de pansements, de sutures, de points… Je saurais changer un pansement. De plus, connaissant Emma, la pauvre infirmière élue ne tiendrait pas deux visites. »

« Oui, ça aussi. » sourit-il « Très bien. Alors lorsqu'elle sortira, je vous donnerai une ordonnance pour les bandages, les compresses, et aussi les calmants pour la douleur. »

« Très bien. »

Le médecin opina alors et, dossier en main, il la contourna pour se rendre dans une autre chambre. Regina soupira alors, un peu plus soulagée qu'à son arrivée : finalement, son séjour ici serait plus court que prévu. Dans 4 jours elles seraient à Storybrooke et Regina jouerait les gardes malades pour sa blonde préférée.

* * *

Le soir même, Regina retourna à l'appartement et se prépara un repas succinct. Les jours qui suivirent virent une routine s'installer : Regina se réveillait et préparait un rapide petit-déjeuner, puis elle se préparait et visitait la ville avant de partir pour les visites de l'après-midi. Emma allait de mieux en mieux et n'attendait qu'une chose : sa sortie. Puis Regina retournait chez sa compagne et, elle aussi, comptait à présent les heures qui la séparaient du retour d'Emma et de leur départ vers Storybrooke.

Chaque matin et chaque soir, Henry appelait et prenait des nouvelles de ses mères, et à chaque fois, Regina lui répondait aussi patiemment et clairement que possible. Les heures du retour approchaient et Regina ne put dormir correctement la veille de son départ. Le matin même, tandis que ses sacs étaient prêts, ainsi que ceux de sa compagne, elle eut une visite impromptue.

« Ruby ? »

« Hey salut… Je… Je sais que c'est aujourd'hui qu'Emma doit sortir… »

« Entre. » La sulfureuse brune se laissa tomber sur le canapé « Un problème ? »

« Non, non pas vraiment. Je suis heureuse qu'Emma sorte enfin. »

« Oui, il était temps. » sourit Regina « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu sembles moins enthousiaste ? »

« Je… C'est juste… »

« Ruby, parle-moi. »

« C'est ma meilleure amie, ma seule véritable amie dans cette jungle urbaine… »

« Ruby ? »

« Elle va quitter l'hosto et partir pour le Maine dans la foulée… »

« Ruby, tu ne vas pas perdre Emma. »

« Mais des centaines de kilomètres vont nous séparer. Oh je sais : y'a bien Internet, le téléphone et autres… Mais ce n'est pas pareil. On ne partagera pas nos cafés quotidiens, notre rétrospective de nos soirées loupées, nos marathons télé… A qui je vais dire que la relation dans laquelle je m'engage est plus compliquée encore que la résolution d'un rubik's cube. »

« Oh Ruby… »

La belle serveuse sanglota alors « C'est égoïste je sais mais… Ici, je n'ai qu'elle. »

Regina lui caressa le dos lentement, comme elle pouvait le faire avec Henry lorsqu'il était dans la peine « Tu n'es pas seule, tu ne le seras jamais. »

« … »

« Et puis… Si tu n'es en rien attachée à cette ville, pourquoi ne pas en partir alors ? »

Ruby releva son visage, ses yeux légèrement rougis par des larmes menaçantes « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Oui : Emma déménage chez moi, mais Storybrooke, je pense, pourra supporter l'arrivée d'une deuxième new-yorkaise. » sourit-elle

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'y ferais ? Je ne suis bonne qu'à servir des plats en agitant les hanches pour espérer un pourboire assez potable pour payer mes factures en fin de mois. »

« Et bien… L'ambiance n'est pas la même mais il y a des restaurants et des pubs à Storybrooke. »

« … »

« De plus… Tu as de la famille là-bas. »

« Ah… ça aussi… » soupira, avec moins d'entrain, la belle brune

« Ruby… Ca serait l'occasion idéale pour éclaircir tout ça et peut-être recoller les morceaux. Sur toutes les petites villes américaines, il a fallu que ta grand-mère débarque dans la mienne… La ville où séjourne le fils d'Emma, ta meilleure amie. Si ce n'est pas un signe du destin, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! »

« … »

« Tu n'es pas obligée, c'est juste… une solution. Juste pour te dire que tu n'es pas seule et que s'il le faut, je t'accueillerai avec plaisir dans ma ville. »

« Merci… Je… J'y penserais. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Regina ne sente Ruby se détendre « Un café ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Lorsqu'elle revint et lui déposa la tasse dans les mains, elle inspira « Tu… Tu parlais d'une relation compliquée… Tu veux m'en parler ? Même si je ne suis pas Emma, je sais au moins écouter. »

« Je… J'en sais rien… »

« Je ne te force à rien… »

« A vrai dire, c'est plutôt gênant. »

« Ah ? C'est… Un homme plus jeune ? »

« Nope. »

« Plus vieux ? »

« Non plus… »

« Il est marié ? »

« Non. C'est… »

« Oui ? »

« A vrai dire… C'est pas vraiment… un homme. »

Regina haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire « Hm… Tu fais dans la zoophilie donc… »

« Quoi ?! Non, mais NON ! »

Regina éclata de rire alors « Mon Dieu, tu aurais du voir ta tête… »

« Très drôle, vraiment… T'es nulle. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Emma et toi vous vous entendez si bien. »

« Désolée, c'était trop tentant. » Elle se racla la gorge « Donc… Tu as entamé une relation avec… une femme ? » Ruby opina « Hm… Première fois ? »

« Nope, enfin… Si quelques expériences au lycée comptent… »

« Et cette relation là n'est qu'une expérience de plus ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien. »

« Dis m'en plus sur elle : comment est-elle ? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ? »

« C'est une cliente régulière du resto dans lequel je bosse. J'ai l'habitude de la servir depuis des mois… Elle a ses petites habitudes : je sais qu'elle viens manger là un jour sur deux vers 12h30, qu'elle est vegan et ne commence son repas qu'avec une soupe puis une salade de soja et quinoa… Je sais qu'elle aime les séries télé et que c'est une passionnée… »

« C'est déjà pas mal. » sourit Regina

« Et, il y a quelques semaines, alors qu'elle m'a tendu un pourboire, elle l'a accompagné de son numéro de téléphone… J'ai flippé, je ne l'ai jamais appelé. Quand elle est revenue, elle s'est excusée en pensant avoir été trop loin. Mais j'ai eu peur qu'elle s'enfuit, alors je lui ai tout déballé : qu'elle me plaisait aussi mais que j'étais morte de trouille. »

« Tout est bien qui finit bien, semble-t-il, non ? »

« Ca fait maintenant 15 jours… »

« Et ? »

« Et… C'est étrange mais agréable. Je nage encore en eaux troubles. Elle, c'est une lesbienne confirmée, comme toi quoi. Moi je suis encore indéterminée… J'avais pas idée que je pouvais être attirée par une femme… »

« Mais elle te plait ? »

« Oui, oui. Je suis bien avec elle mais… Je sais pas… Comme j'ai dis : c'est compliqué. »

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne mais qu'elle te servira de transition ? »

« Ouais peut-être… Elle est gentille, je ne veux pas me servir d'elle simplement comme une transition… »

« Le secret est de se parler. »

« Ouais… Pour lui dire quoi ? Salut Kelly, au fait, je suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer avec toi, mais merci de m'avoir ouvert à de nouveaux horizons, cordialement, Ruby. »

« Kelly, c'est son nom ? »

« Ouaip… » elle grogna alors et posa sa tête dans ses mains « Je suis une ruine sentimentale. Et quand je vois la réussite qu'a Emma avec toi… Ca fait des envieux. »

« Nous n'avons pas pour but de rendre jaloux les autres. Nous vivons ce que nous avons à vivre dans le temps qui nous est imparti. »

« Le temps qui vous est imparti ?! »

« Oui enfin, tu comprends : Henry à déjà 12 ans… Nous aurions pu nous rencontrer avant et vivre bien plus de choses avant. »

« Ouais… »

« Peut-être que cette Kelly était une phase obligatoire, le destin en somme. »

« Pff… L'amour c'est trop compliqué. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

« Peut-être que tu as raison : un séjour au vert ça devrait pas me faire de mal. »

« Tu es la bienvenue. En attendant, si tu veux venir chercher Emma avec moi, ça sera avec plaisir. »

Ruby sourit de plus belle alors et il fut décider qu'elles déjeuneraient ensemble avant de partir toutes les deux pour l'hôpital.

Et bien entendu, lorsqu'elles se pointèrent devant la chambre, Emma était déjà prête, en train de mener la vie dure à une pauvre infirmière venue pour lui enlever les perfusions.

« Je vous ai dis de ne pas bouger miss Swan ! »

« C'est bon, je sais ce que je fa… »

« Emma ! »

La jolie blonde se figea alors en entendant la voix de sa compagne « Regina, enfin tu es là ! »

La belle brune s'approcha et posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour la calmer « Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dis ? »

« Je sais mais elle prend un temps infini pour m'enlever ces trucs là ! »

« Si vous restiez calme, je l'aurais fais depuis longtemps. » L'infirmière se tourna alors vers Regina « Mais madame voulait s'habiller avant, résultat, elle est emmêlée dans les perf et n'a pas la patience d'attendre. »

« Comme c'est étonnant. » ragea Regina « Emma, assieds-toi. S'il te plait. »

La jolie blonde obtempéra et Ruby haussa un sourcil « Eh bah, impressionnant. J'imagine aussi que tu te couches quand elle te le demande ?! »

Emma leva alors un majeur bien tendu en sa direction avant de se laisser enlever ses perfusions, la gratifiant d'une grimace tant l'infirmière agacée ne prit pas de gant pour les lui enlever. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin libérée, Emma ne tarda pas à mettre sa veste et, accompagnée de Ruby et Regina, sortie de l'hôpital, non sans être passée avant par la pharmacie dans laquelle Regina prit tous les renseignements pour s'occuper d'Emma.

« Eh bah ma vilaine, tu vas avoir une infirmière à domicile… Et pas n'importe laquelle. »

« La ferme Rub'. »

« Au fait… Y'a des chances que je vienne faire un tour à Storybrooke dans pas longtemps aussi. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Je sais que tu pourrais pas te passer de moi de toute façon. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai : l'indispensable Ruby. »

* * *

Et à peine fut-elle de retour chez elle qu'Emma n'avait qu'une seule idée : quitter New-York pour le Maine.

Elle passa le seuil de son appartement et s'écroula sur le canapé, tout en veillant à son épaule.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas attendre un ou deux jours avant de prendre la route ? » s'inquiéta Regina

« Non… » Emma fit le tour de son appart du regard « Ca fait un moment que, dans ma tête, ce n'est plus chez moi. Cette balle fut un mal pour un bien : je serais chez nous bien plus vite ! » sourit-elle

« Chez nous… » murmura Regina, comme si cette réalité venait tout juste de la frapper

Ruby, qui suivait les deux jeunes femmes, posa le sac d'Emma à ses pieds « Tu devrais quand même faire gaffe. Les galipettes vont être proscrites pour un moment. »

« Ah ah très drôle ! » Emma se tourna vers Regina « Elle plaisante hein ? »

Regina se tourna vers elle « Il est évident que nous lèverons le pied les premiers temps. »

Emma se redressa, au prix d'une petite grimace « Non mais t'es sérieuse là ? Hey, j'ai pas signé pour ça moi ! »

« Emma, tu passes pour la pire des perverses… »

« Ouais mais on parle de sexe là ! De sexe avec toi ! »

Ruby gloussa, Regina ne put cacher un sourire amusé « Bref, tout cela pour dire que nous pourrions attendre un ou deux jours supplémentaires. De plus, tu n'as pas fini tes bagages. »

« … »

« Emma, si nous partons maintenant, tu seras obligée de faire plusieurs allers et retours, et tu as entendu le médecin : il faut limiter tes mouvements pour l'instant. Et, je ne veux pas être mélodramatique, mais si tu veux revenir à un poste identique, tu vas devoir te ménager… »

Emma le savait : Regina avait raison, comme bien des fois. Elle fit une moue boudeuse mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas une vie où elle serait diminuée, où elle ne pourrait exercer son métier, où elle devrait dépendre physiquement de quelqu'un. Elle devait se ménager.

« Ok, ok… On se laisse deux jours… »

« Génial ! Ca va nous laisser le temps de se faire une petite soirée d'au revoir ! » s'enthousiasma Ruby en tapant dans ses mains comme une petite fille à son anniversaire.

« Relativise hein, avec mes médocs qu'on m'a prescrit, l'alcool est interdit… »

« Parait que sans alcool la fête est plus folle. » railla Ruby » C'est pas grave, je boirai pour deux. »

Regina fit le tour du canapé et déposa un furtif mais tendre baiser sur le front de la jolie blonde et fronça les sourcils en se relevant « Tu as de la fièvre… »

« Non Regina, j'ai simplement chaud… J'ai quatre couches de fringues et il faisait une chaleur d'enfer tant à l'hosto que dans la voiture. Tout va bien je t'assure. »

Regina n'insista pas mais laissa dans un coin de sa tête le fait de devoir vérifier cela ultérieurement.

« Bon les filles, c'est pas que je m'emmerde avec vous, amis j'ai un taff moi ! Regina on se tient au courant pour une petite soirée demain : j'apporte les pizzas ! »

« Entendu. »

Regina l'a raccompagna à la porte et Ruby posa sa main sur son avant-bras « Prends soin d'elle. Emma est une femme active, et rien n'est plus pénible pour elle que de rester là à ne rien faire. Elle se sentira inutile, voire même totalement irascible. N'en prends pas ombrage, ça passera. »

Regina sourit « Merci, pour tout. »

Ruby lui rendit son sourire « De rien. »

Puis elle quitta l'appartement. Regina se tourna alors et vit, de dos, Emma zapper les chaines de son immense télé. Oui, les prochains jours risqueraient d'être compliqués, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait l'entêtement dont pouvait faire preuve la jolie blonde. Elle soupira alors en souriant avant de rejoindre sa compagne sur le canapé « Bien, que souhaites-tu faire ? »

« Finir mes cartons. Même si je sais que tout ne sera pas prêt, j'aimerais au moins emmener un maximum et surtout l'essentiel. J'appellerai une entreprise demain pour louer un camion. »

Regina sourit « Nous avons le temps. »

« Ouais… J'aimerais quand même que ça ne traine pas. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais prenons les choses dans l'ordre. Quoique tu fasses, tu ne reprendras le travail que dans un mois au moins, et en tant que shérif de Storybrooke, Maine. »

« Ca devrait être une reprise tranquille en effet. » sourit Emma. Mais bien vite, son sourire s'effaça

« Hey… »

« C'est rien, c'est juste… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire durant tout un mois. Ne te vexe pas mais Storybrooke est le genre de ville dont on fait le tour en quelques jours… »

« Tu t'occuperas, j'en suis sûre. » sourit Regina

« Ah ? En faisant la popote et le ménage en attendant que ma compagne rentre du bureau ? Très peu pour moi… »

« Pas que. En tant que nouveau shérif, tu pourrais prendre connaissance des lieux, des gens, du nouveau système judiciaire qui sera le tien. J'appellerai Graham pour qu'il te montre et que la transition soit douce. »

« Graham ? »

« Le shérif en place actuellement, et que tu remplaceras quand il partira. »

« Il a été muté ? »

« Non, il a décidé de faire un changement radical dans sa vie, une sorte de retour à la nature en Alaska si j'ai bien compris… »

« Attends… Je devais être qu'adjointe et là, tu me dis que c'est moi qui vais diriger le bureau ? »

« Exact. » sourit Regina « Sauf si, évidemment, tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une petite ville. » railla-t-elle

« Ah ah… Très drôle. Je m'en sens capable… Enfin une fois que j'aurais retrouvé toute ma mobilité. »

« Ta convalescence n'exclut pas de l'exercice et une préparation à ton futur poste. »

« De l'exercice hein… » souffla Emma en levant un sourcil suggestif

« Et de la préparation : connaitre les lieux, les gens, mais aussi notre système, notre politique… »

« … Et avoir une relation de confiance avec la mairie. » conclut Emma « Une relation assez… étroite, non ? »

Regina ne put que glousser et opina « Certes. Une bonne entente entre la mairie et le bureau du shérif est incontournable. »

« Tant mieux… J'imagine que le shérif couchant avec la mairesse est une façon comme une autre de _resserrer les liens_. »

Regina sourit et vit soudain Emma la surplomber « Emma… » mais elle n'eut pas d'autres avertissements à lui faire : Emma, en se penchant, voulut s'appuyer sur son bras dont l'épaule était meurtrie, reçut comme une décharge électrique dans tout le bras, ce qui lui tira une grimace visible.

« Et merde… »

« Il est encore un peu tôt, miss Swan, pour ce genre d'acrobatie. »

Emma grogna alors avant de se rasseoir doucement « Et merde… »

« Langage. » la sermonna la jolie brune « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Avec plaisir… Parce que c'est pas avec la bouffe de l'hosto que j'étais rassasiée… »

Regina ne put réprimer un sourire avant de se lever et de lui faire un de ses plats favoris…

« … Quoi… T'es sérieuse ? »

« Tu n'en veux pas ?! »

« Bien sûr que si… Mais je n'imaginais pas que la grande cuisinière qu'était Regina Mills pouvait se laisser aller à faire des nouilles chinoises instantanées… C'est… étonnant. »

« J'ai fais ça pour te faire plaisir… Mais je peux te faire des brocolis à la vap… »

« … Non ! Non, c'est bien… Merci Gina. »

La belle brune tiqua au surnom mais ne releva pas. A la place, elle préféra s'asseoir de nouveau auprès d'Emma et, pendant que cette dernière entamait son bol de nouilles, passait tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux, relaxant une Emma plus que tendue, mais éreintée.

Et finalement, après avoir mangé, et même si Regina lui avait demandé d'aller se reposer, Emma avait tenu à rester lovée contre elle devant la télé. Mais au bout de 10 minutes, elle s'endormit profondément. La jolie brune n'osa pas bouger durant les 30 minutes qui suivirent mais lorsque les fourmis gagnèrent le bras sur lequel Emma s'était couchée, elle dut se résoudre à bouger, quitte à réveiller à compagne.

Mais, trop fatiguée et aussi assommée par ses calmants, Emma se fit que bougonner avant de se laisser lentement tomber sur le canapé, pour s'y retrouver allongée. Regina la couvrit d'un plaid moelleux et veilla à ce qu'elle soit bien installée, et son épaule bien calée.

Elle la veilla une heure supplémentaire avant d'être, elle aussi, appelée dans les bras de Morphée. Et comme une mère avec son enfant, elle laissa une lampe comme veilleuse, revérifia sa température qu'elle jugea normale puis laissa la porte de la chambre ouverte afin d'entendre le moindre bruit venant du salon.

* * *

Finalement, Emma était encore endormie lorsque Regina se réveilla le lendemain. Par précaution, elle vérifia que tout allait bien avant de préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Et ce fut l'odeur du pain grillé et des pancakes qui réveilla les papilles de la jolie blonde. Elle ouvrit d'abord les yeux, heureuse de se retrouver dans un lieu moins aseptisé que l'hôpital, puis lorsqu'elle se redressa, son épaule se rappela à son bon souvenir en la tiraillant fortement. Et c'est son grognement qui attira l'attention de Regina.

« Bien dormie ? »

« Tu m'as laissé dormir dans le canapé ? »

« Tu semblais bien dormir, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Ton épaule ? »

« Elle tire… Mai c'est vivable. »

« Je t'apporte tes cachets. »

Et c'est sur un plateau repas digne des plus grands chefs que Regina apporta le petit déjeuner à sa compagne « Tu trouves que je suis trop mince ? Parce que là clairement, si c'est pas du gavage… »

« Il te faut des forces pour que ta convalescence se passe au mieux, et rapidement. »

« Hm hm, ok. Il faut qu'on fasse un maximum de cartons aujourd'hui. Je vais appeler une location de camionnette, au moins pour les choses les plus importantes… Le reste pourra attendre. Tu m'aideras ? »

« Evidemment. Ruby doit passer vers 19h. »

« Ah ? Comment… »

« Elle a laissé un message sur ton téléphone ce matin, mais tu dormais encore. »

« Tu as regardé dans mon téléphone ? »

« Non, absolument pas. Voyant que tu ne répondais pas à son message, elle m'a envoyé le même sur mon portable, en précisant qu'elle imaginait bien que tu devais dormir encore… »

« Ah… Ok, désolée… »

Regina haussa un sourcil « As-tu des choses à me cacher ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! Peut-être juste des photos compromettantes de mes beuveries avec Ruby… Généralement, on fait des photos à la con… »

« A la con ? Ca consiste en quoi ? »

« Oh rien de bien méchant… »

« Mais encore ? »

« C'était y'a un moment déjà… Et c'était complètement stupide, genre : des compèt' de T-shirts mouillés, des poses lascives, des… baisers, sans aucune signification bien sur ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Ouais nan mais c'est Ruby tu sais… C'est comme ma frangine, ça serait trop bizarre sinon. En plus, elle est totalement pas gay. »

« Hm que tu crois… » lâcha Regina sans le vouloir, tant et si bien qu'elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, mais les yeux écarquillés de la jolie blonde attestèrent qu'il était trop tard.

« Comment ça « _Que je crois_ » ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Rien. »

« Regina… T'es en train de me mentir là ? »

« … »

La belle blonde se redressa pour lui faire face « Crache le morceau. Pourquoi tu sais un truc que je sais pas au sujet de ma meilleure amie ? »

« … C'est… Rien… Elle voulait t'en parler mais tu étais à l'hôpital. Elle avait juste besoin de parler. »

« De parler de quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'elle préférerait aborder ce sujet elle-même avec toi. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais attendre ce soir ? T'en as dis trop ou pas assez là… »

« Ruby me fait confiance. »

« Elle t'a dis de ne pas m'en parler ? »

Regina réfléchit alors quelques secondes, se remémorant sa conversation avec la sulfureuse brune « Hm pas que je sache. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

« L'éthique. C'est son histoire, sa relation, sa vie. »

« Sa relation ? Alors il s'agit de ça : elle sort avec quelqu'un. »

« … »

« Roh allez, sois pas si coincée. Donc, on parle de Ruby qui est donc en couple… Ca c'est nouveau. Et donc, c'est une relation compliquée… Genre avec un homme marié ? »

« Non. »

« Plus jeune ? Plus vieux, c'est tellement son genre ! » railla-t-elle

Regina sourit alors en repensant qu'elle aussi avait fait ses présomptions avant que Ruby ne lâche la bombe qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher « Pas vraiment non. »

« Attends… C'est… Si c'est pas ça alors… Non… Sérieux ? J'y crois pas… Enfin peut-être mais… Enfin c'est bizarre… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Elle est en couple avec une fille ?! »

Regina haussa les épaules en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre « Pardon ? »

« Oh laisse tomber, j'ai capté ! Alors comme ça Ruby est passée dans notre bord… Intéressant. Et pourquoi elle t'en a parlé à toi ? »

« Parce que j'étais là, et que je sais écouter aussi. Elle avait besoin de se confier. Elle sort de sa zone de confort, elle n'y connait rien et je pense que, toi comme moi, nous pourrions l'aider. »

« Tu sais quoi de cette fille ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Juste ce que m'en a dit Ruby : c'est une cliente régulière de son resto qui lui a donné son numéro dans l'espoir que Ruby l'appelle. Ca fait 15 jours que ça dure maintenant. »

« Eh bah merde… »

« Tu sembles déçue ? »

« Non enfin… Je… Je me rends compte que j'étais si obnubilée par ma prochaine venue à Storybrooke et au fait de vous retrouver, que j'ai mis de coté Ruby… On se disait tout, on se cachait rien et là, j'me rends compte qu'elle a quelqu'un depuis 15 jours et j'en avais aucune idée. Et qui plus est avec une femme, et que, du coup, elle devait être paumée et moi j'ai rien vu. »

« Emma… »

« Et là, je vais partir demain et on se verra encore moins… J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé mon coup. »

« Ruby est aussi consciente que tu as aussi une vie, une vie à gérer, à mener… »

Emma la fixa alors « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Je veux dire, sur elles deux. Comment elle le vit ? »

« Elle est complètement paumée. Je crois que la soirée de ce soir lui fera le plus grand bien. »

« Ouais, on peut pas dire que j'ai été la meilleure amie de l'année. »

« Ca va se rattraper. » lui rassura Regina « Autour de pizzas. »

Le sourire aimant et rassurant de sa compagne, redonna le sourire à une Emma qui se sentait à coté de la plaque : diminuée elle n'était plus la flic qu'elle était, elle était passée à coté de sa meilleure amie… Il ne manquerait plus que Regina finisse par se lasser d'elle et ses complaintes.

« Dis… Tu vas pas me quitter hein ? »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« T'as vu comme je suis nulle en tant que meilleure amie… Je pourrais aussi foirer mon rôle de compagne. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Comme quoi tu n'as pas perdu entièrement ta meilleure amie : elle savait que tu douterais de toi, de tes capacités. Mais je te rassure, je n'ai pas peur du changement, je n'ai pas peur de notre prochaine vie ensemble… Que tu sois temporairement diminuée ne m'affole pas plus que ça non plus. Je te sais pleine de ressources, je sais que tu te remettras entièrement et que tu reviendras plus forte et plus déterminée dans ton nouveau rôle de shérif. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais proposé ce poste qui, même si c'est dans une petite ville, a quand même des responsabilités envers des citoyens sur qui repose leur confiance. Je ne t'offre pas le poste par charité ni par convenance, je te l'offre parce que je sais que tu es largement à la hauteur… Et qu'ils vont t'adorer autant que je t'adore. »

« Ah oui ? Tu m'adores ? »

« Et bien d'autres choses. » lui assura la jolie brune « Alors maintenant, cesse de croire que tu es inutile parce que tu es blessée. Ca arrive, ça n'est pas la première fois, et surement pas la dernière mais on fait avec, surtout dans ce genre de métier. J'ai peur pour toi, évidemment, mais je sais aussi que tu es ce bambou qui plie mais ne rompt pas. »

« Wow… »

« Quoi ? »

« On dirait… On dirait des vœux de mariage. »

Regina gloussa alors « Tant que ça ? »

Emma sourit alors, autant amusée que Regina, mais dans son for intérieur cette déclaration la chamboula. Regina ne comprit pas que ces mots l'avaient touchée bien plus que ce qu'elle pensait.

* * *

« Ok… Trinquons à… ta nouvelle vie ! » lança Ruby en levant une bière, tandis qu'Emma leva un verre de jus de fruits, suivie, par solidarité, par Regina et un verre de cidre léger.

« A ma nouvelle vie ! »

« A _notre_ nouvelle vie. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et Ruby soupira d'admiration, envieuse de tant de complicité et d'amour entre elles. Et quand Emma capta son regard, elle se racla la gorge « Ok Rub'… Je dois faire mon mea culpa. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas été très présente pour toi ces derniers temps… Et… J'en suis désolée. Mais sache que c'est pas parce que je pars à des centaines de kilomètres que je t'oublierais. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis c… oh… Ok… » Elle se tourna vers Regina « Elle sait ? »

« Désolée… » s'excusa Regina

« Pas de mal… » Ruby gigota sur son siège et se tritura une mèche de cheveux « Bon, j'imagine que tu sais pour… elle. »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Je vais chercher quelque chose… dans la cuisine. » lança Regina, mais avant qu'elle ne se lève, Ruby posa sa main sur son avant-bras

« Non, tu peux rester… Après tout, c'est à toi que je l'ai dis en premier. » Et après quelques secondes de silence, elle se lança « Elle s'appelle Kelly… »

« C'est un joli prénom. » conclut Emma en levant son verre

« Ouais… Je… Je l'apprécie bien, elle est sympa et… C'est différent. »

« D'avec un homme, ça on en doute pas. » sourit Emma « Vive les lesbiennes ! »

Regina hoqueta et Ruby leva les yeux au ciel « Ca pourrait marcher si j'étais lesbienne. Hors, je pense sincèrement que… Peut-être je suis bi ? Je veux dire, les hommes me dégoutent pas, loin de là, et les femmes bah… C'est nouveau mais pas repoussant pour autant. Je suis bien avec elle, du moins, je suis bien avec une femme, ce que je ne pensais pas possible il y a encore un mois. »

« Ca commence toujours quelque part. Et donc… Tu penses que ça va aller où avec elle ? »

« J'en sais rien… On se prend pas trop la tête. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous avez… enfin tu vois… déjà… » Ruby écarquilla les yeux et baissa le regard, ses joues rougissantes « Oh… Ca veut dire… oui ? »

Devant la gêne de Ruby, Regina posa sa main sur celle d'Emma, ce qui attira son regard, et lui fit un léger signe de tête lui signifiant que, non au contraire.

« Oh… Ok, c'est pas grave hein, ça va arriver. »

« J'ai la trouille. Avec les mecs je sais, mais avec les femmes, c'est autre chose… »

« Si tu veux… On peut te montrer. » ironisa Emma

« Ca va pas non ?! » s'insurgea Regina

« Non, mais…Je plaisantais ! Par contre, si tu veux des films… »

Regina soupira avant de se taper le front de sa main « Emma… »

Le visage de Ruby devint rouge tomate « Quelle honte… »

« Hey Rub', je te charrie… C'est bien de prendre son temps. »

« C'est juste que… Et si j'aimais pas ça au final ? »

« Bah au moins tu seras fixée. »

« … »

Emma s'approcha d'elle et posa son tête sur son épaule « Hey, si t'as besoin d'un break et de faire le point, tu es la bienvenue dans le Maine. Rien de mieux d'une brise marine à l'odeur de sardine pour te ressourcer. »

« Peut-être… J'ai des jours à prendre… »

« Si tu veux inviter cette Kelly… »

« Non, elle bosse sans cesse. Et je t'avouerais que c'est peut-être pas plus mal… »

« Alors c'est dit ! N'hésite pas, on t'attendra de pied ferme ! En plus, Henry va t'adorer ! Il a déjà une tata complètement folle, il en aura une autre aussi cinglée. »

« Huh ? »

« Ma sœur. » précisa Regina « Et d'abord, elle n'est pas folle… elle est… originale. »

« C'est cool d'être originale ! « lança Ruby en montrant ses mèches rouge flottant dans un océan ébène

Toutes les trois rirent alors et la soirée passa ainsi, comme si c'était la dernière, comme si Emma tournait définitivement une page de sa vie new-yorkaise. Et c'était le cas : dès le lendemain, Emma serait dans la voiture de Regina en partance pour une nouvelle vie aux cotés de sa compagne, de leur fils. Elle avait peur, jamais elle ne s'était aussi investie dans une relation, jamais elle n'avait vu sa vie prendre un virage si radicale et si définitif. Et pourtant, jamais, dans son esprit, elle n'imaginait ce que les prochaines semaines allaient lui apporter.

 **TBC**


	15. Dans le Maine

**Hello mes amis ! Comment allez-vous en ce WE de Pâques ?!**

 **Comme promis, et parce que je ne suis pas dispo demain, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Beaucoup ont mis en avant une possible romance Ruby/Zelena... Je ne savais pas ce "ship" si populaire ^^**

 **Je l'ai testé pour "Mascarade" et il est vrai que je ne pensais pas avoir de retours aussi positifs dessus.**

 **Bref, c'est à réfléchir... Qui sait... Une nouvelle new-yorkaise pourrait succomber au charme du Maine ;)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Dans le Maine**

La nuit fut courte : Ruby était repartie assez tard, ou tôt selon le point de vue, et Emma n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, trop nerveuse à l'idée d'entamer une nouvelle vie dans le Maine.

Malgré les calmants, son épaule l'avait rappelé à son bon souvenir et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, aidée par un plateau garni d'un somptueux petit déjeuner.

« Hm, aurais-je droit à ce même traitement une fois à Storybrooke ? »

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit que temporaire. Je dois rattraper le retard accumulé par ma venue ici. »

« Encore désolée. »

« Ne t'excuse pas de t'être faite tirée dessus. »

« Tu ne t'occuperas pas de moi alors… » minauda Emma

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Evidemment. Je vais prendre soin du futur shérif de ma ville. »

« Seulement du shérif ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina lui sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement « Pas que. »

* * *

Quand la portière de la voiture se referma, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de tristesse lorsqu'elle regarda son immeuble. Regina s'installa au volant et vit sa compagne, le nez presque collé à la vitre « Emma ? Ca va ? »

« Hm oui… »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. C'est juste… Une page de ma vie qui se tourne, ça fait bizarre. J'ai l'impression que, pour une fois, je prends ma vie en main. Que je décide enfin ce que je vais en faire, c'est étrange. »

« Emma, tu grandis. Tu deviens adulte. »

« Ah ah, très drôle. »

Mais Regina savais complètement ce qu'Emma ressentait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de quelques minutes pour dire au revoir à son ancienne vie, et embrasser la nouvelle. Et quand le moteur démarra, Emma frissonna. Quand elle vit son appartement s'éloigner, puis la vie, elle sentit comme un poids s'envoler et un autre le remplacer : d'autres responsabilités allaient arriver : un fils à gérer, un bureau du shérif à diriger, une vie de famille à vivre. Tant de nouvelles choses à assimiler qui lui faisaient aussi peur qu'elles l'attiraient.

Emma s'endormit dans la voiture et ne se réveilla que lorsque le panneau « Storybrooke » fut en vue. Elle se frotta les yeux et constata son nouvel environnement : des forêts, la mer, des champs… Elle se redressa et se tourna vers une Régina concentrée sur la route.

« J'ai… J'ai dormi ? »

« Profondément oui. » sourit Regina « Tu en avais besoin. »

« On est arrivées. » constata-t-elle

« Oui, à la maison. »

« La maison… » répéta Emma pour elle-même dans un sourire

« J'ai appelé Henry sur la route, il est tellement impatient que Granny n'arrive plus à le contenir. »

« J'imagine… » sourit Emma « J'ai hâte aussi. »

Mais Regina sentait Emma un peu fébrile, un peu sur la défensive, entrant dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle savait que l'inconnu pouvait être effrayant mais elle serait là, aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait elle serait à ses cotés.

Et quand la voiture se gara devant le Granny's, Emma eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la portière qu'Henry déboula en courant, claquant la porte du diners. Et quand Emma sortit de la voiture, il se freina soudain, le regard fixé sur l'écharpe qui maintenait le bras meurtri d'Emma en place. Presque impressionné et effrayé, il n'osa pas approcher plus près.

« Hey gamin, je suis pas en sucre, viens là ! » lança Emma, amusée, en lui tendant son bras valise.

Il jeta un œil vers sa mère qui lui affirma que c'était bon, puis il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de serrer la jolie blonde dans ses bras. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et l'encercla de son bras valide « Tu m'as manqué petit monstre ! »

« Et toi aussi ! Mais maintenant tu es là, tu vas rester hein ? »

« Oui gamin, je vais rester. »

« Cool ! Tu vois Granny, j'te l'avais dis ! »

La vieille femme sortit du restaurant, visiblement éreintée « Il était temps que vous reveniez, ce petit chenapan aurait eu raison de mes nerfs. »

« Henry, je t'avais dis d'être gentil. » sermonna Regina

« Je l'étais, promis ! Hein Granny, dis-lui ! »

« Il l'était Regina. Il était seulement impatient de vous revoir toutes les deux, on ne peut le blâmer. »

La belle brune soupira avant, à son tour, de serrer son fils dans ses bras « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

« On rentre à la maison ? »

Regina regarda alors Emma « J'en sais rien. Emma ? »

La belle blonde sourit de toutes ses dents et dans un souffle empli d'espoir « Oui, on rentre à la maison. »

* * *

Elle avait passé plusieurs fois la porte de cette maison, mais aujourd'hui, cela revêtait une symbolique plus forte. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol de la villa, elle inspira profondément.

« Elles sont où tes affaires ?! » lança Henry en posant son propre sac dans l'entrée

« Le camion devrait arriver dans la journée. Il faudra que je reparte à New-York pour régler encore quelques trucs, mais ça ne presse pas. »

Henry sourit et l'encercla de ses bras « C'est cool que tu sois là. »

« Ouaip, je réalise pas encore vraiment mais… J'ai quelques semaines de repos pour m'y faire. »

« Ca te fait mal ? » dit-il en fixant l'écharpe

« Ca tire pas mal… Mais je me soigne et ça n'ira que mieux. » Elle vit Henry se mordre la lèvre inférieure « Une balle ça fait jamais du bien. » lui dit-elle

« T'as eu peur ? »

Emma comprit que son fils avait besoin de parler, de comprendre, de savoir. Elle l'emmena alors dans le salon et tandis que Regina monta les affaires d'Emma dans leur chambre.

La jolie blonde s'installa dans le canapé, son fils à ses cotés « Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Ca t'a fait quoi ? »

« Ca brule… Et tu as des coups de jus dans tout le corps. »

« T'as eu peur de mourir ? »

« Oui. »

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur… »

« Je sais. Mais tout va bien à présent. » Mais l'attitude et le regard d'Henry lui montra qu'il n'était pas encore serein « Hey Henry, je vais bien. Et à présent, je suis ici, et j'ai pas l'intention de partir. A vrai dire, je pense que ça me fera le plus grand bien de veiller à la sécurité d'une petite ville telle que celle-là. J'aurais certainement moins de chance de me faire tirer dessus. »

Henry s'essaya à un sourire mais fixa soudain sa mère « J'ai eu peur de te perdre tu sais. Et j'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. »

« Je sais chéri. Parfois y'a des choses qui nous échappe et dont on n'a pas le contrôle. »

« Je sais… »

« Mais tout va bien à présent, je te l'assure. » elle lui sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Ouais, tant mieux… Je sais pas ce que je ferais si… Enfin si maman… Ou toi… »

« Hey, pas de panique ok ? On va éviter de penser aux choses négatives pour se concentrer sur le positif. »

« Qui est ? »

« Bah moi ici à Storybrooke ! » dit-elle en levant son bras fièrement

Henry ne put s'empêcher de glousser, amusé par les mimiques de la jeune femme. Et lorsque Regina redescendit, elle fut soulagée de voir son fils et sa compagne en train de rire. Oui, la vie prenait un tournant qu'elle appréciait…

* * *

« Ok… J'ai la trouille. » affirma Emma, assise sur le bord de son lit, triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

« Calme toi, ce n'est pas grand chose. »

« Tu parles ! Tu vas me présenter en tant que nouveau shérif de cette ville devant ton conseil municipal. C'est flippant. »

« Il est normal que je te présente. Tu représenteras l'aspect judiciaire de la ville. »

« Et accessoirement, le fait que je couche avec toi ne va pas leur poser de problème ? »

« Premièrement on ne _couche_ pas ensemble, nous sommes en couple, ce qui implique des rapports intimes certes. Deuxièmement, tu es plus que capable pour ce rôle vu ton passif. »

« Tu joues sur les mots. »

« C'est mon travail. » sourit Regina « Ne sois pas nerveuse. »

« Facile à dire pour toi. Regarde toi, tu es tellement belle dans ce tailleur… Et moi je débarque avec mes jeans, mes vestes en cuir et mes cheveux en bataille… »

« Tu seras parfaite. De plus, je ne te demande pas de faire un discours d'intronisation. »

Cela faisait 15 jours à présent qu'Emma avait emménagée avec Regina. 15 jours qu'elle s'était présentée, au fils des jours, aux commerçants de la ville, aux diverses institutions, non seulement en tant que compagne de la mairesse, mais aussi en tant que nouveau shérif.

Elle avait rencontré Graham quelques jours auparavant, ce dernier ayant pris la journée pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement du poste, mais aussi les trucs à savoir sur quelques citoyens retors comme Leroy qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à finir ses journées par quelques bières. Il était évident qu'on était loin de la ferveur new-yorkaise entre dealers de drogue, vols à l'arraché et meurtre de prostitués. Elle n'était même pas certaine que des prostitués agissaient dans cette ville.

« Tu seras parfaite Emma. »

Cette dernière se leva, réajustant sa chemise et nouant ses cheveux en une queue haute stricte. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et passa sa main sur son épaule encore fragile, mais dénuée à présent d'écharpe. Regina n'avait pas menti : elle avait pris soin d'elle chaque jour, changeant avec patience ses bandages, veillant à ce qu'elle prenne ses médicaments et s'alimente correctement. Henry et elle ne lui avaient pas laissé le loisir de se morfondre dans la monotonie et dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils sortaient, en famille comme aimait à le dire Henry, au restaurant ou à la découverte de la ville et ses environs. Tant et si bien qu'à présent, Emma connaissait le moindre recoin de la ville et des alentours, y compris la forêt.

De plus, les habitants avaient été particulièrement accueillants. Après avoir fait sa connaissance quelques mois plus tôt en tant que mère biologique du fils de la mairesse, elle était à présent la compagne de cette même mairesse. Et aujourd'hui, elle serait présentée comme le nouveau shérif qui officierait d'ici une paire de semaines.

Emma n'avait jamais été à l'aise à l'oral, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à arrêter les cours assez rapidement. Alors quand Regina lui lança qu'il serait préférable qu'avant qu'elle ne prenne ses fonctions, elle soit présentée au conseil municipal, Emma avait d'abord paniqué. Mais avec l'aide d'Henry et Regina, elle avait réussi à surmonter son trac : après tout, si elle devait devenir le nouveau shérif, elle serait amenée à parler plusieurs fois en public.

Non, ce qui la dérangeait bien plus c'était que Regina s'était mise en danger pour elle. Regina avait garanti son intégrité pour qu'elle ait ce poste. Elle ne pouvait la décevoir, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire honte. Elle devait être à la hauteur et prouver qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce poste parce qu'elle était la compagne de la mairesse, mais parce qu'elle avait les capacités pour le faire. Elle inspira profondément alors « Ok, c'est parti. »

* * *

Le conseil municipal de Storybrooke n'avait rien de bien impressionnant : il était constitué de 5 personnes, hors Regina, dont quelques visages que la jolie blonde connaissait bien : Granny, Archie le psy de la ville, mais aussi M. Gold, un des investisseurs influents de la ville, Graham l'actuel shérif et Snow Blanchard, la directrice de l'école primaire.

Assis autour d'une table ronde, Emma leur faisant face, Regina à ses cotés. Et tandis que cette dernière parlait, la jolie blonde les dévisagea : certaines faces semblaient amicales comme Granny ou encore Archie, d'autres semblaient plutôt neutres comme cette miss Blanchard… Et d'autres paraissaient totalement fermés comme Gold qui cachait bien mal, pour peu qu'il le cache finalement, son animosité face à cette nouvelle tête dans la ville.

« Bien, je laisse le soin à miss Swan de se présenter, ainsi que son parcours. »

Emma se figea alors : c'était à son tour. Elle se racla la gorge et se redressa « Hm oui, bonjour… à tous. Je… Je connais certains d'entre vous, d'autres juste… de vue. » Elle jeta un œil à Gold, qui restait le visage impassible « Bref… Je me présente, Emma Swan, 30 ans, je travaillais dans la police de New-York. Je… J'ai hâte de prendre mon nouveau poste, que je compte prendre sérieusement. »

« Est-il vrai que vous vous êtes faite tirer dessus ? » lança Archie d'un air inquiet

« Oui c'est vrai. Une balle perdue. Mais tout va bien. Et ma convalescence a accéléré ma venue ici. Finalement un mal pour un bien. » sourit-elle « J'ai hâte de prendre mes fonctions et… »

« Comment une jeune femme de la ville peut-elle faire un virage a 360 en arrivant dans le Maine ? » demanda Gold, sur un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui paraissait bien plus accusateur qu'autre chose

« Oh et bien… Vous n'êtes surement pas sans savoir que mon fils vit ici. Il m'a retrouvé voilà quelques mois déjà et c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert cette ville. »

« Le fait est que vous entreteniez une liaison avec la mairesse n'a-t-elle pas poussée les choses ? »

Emma se figea et soudain elle sentit Regina s'approcher un peu plus « M. Gold nous n'entretenons pas une liaison. » répondit Regina

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Entretenir une liaison à une connotation péjorative et suggère qu'elle serait éphémère. Hors il n'en est rien ici. Miss Swan et moi sommes en couple, un couple qui, j'espère, sera durable. »

Emma n'avait jamais été plus fière de Regina qu'à cet instant. Et le visage crispé de Gold lui donna même des ailes « J'ai bien conscience que la situation pourrait paraitre ambigüe mais sachez que je suis autant capable de l'agent Graham ici présent pour tenir ce poste. »

« Ah oui ? Comment le pourriez-vous ? N'avez-vous pas eu des démêlés avec la police dans votre jeunesse ? »

Une fois encore, Emma fut prise de court et c'est Regina qui vint à son secours « Je vois que vous avez révisé avant de venir Gold. Certes miss Swan a un passif judiciaire, mais ce dernier était avant qu'elle ne soit majeure. Ce qui signifie, aujourd'hui, que son casier est vierge. »

« Je crois sincèrement que c'est grâce à ce passé que je suis un bon flic. Je connais les rouages de la justice, j'en connais aussi les travers. Je peux me placer des deux cotés des barreaux. Mon intégrité n'a jamais été remise en question à New-York, j'ai toujours fait du bon boulot, jusqu'à me prendre une balle par un excès de zèle. Je ne suis pas une tête brulée et, comme vous l'avez souligné, j'ai une famille à présent et très peu l'envie de mourir en héro ou martyre. J'ai fais de mauvais choix, de mauvaises rencontres, et j'en ai payé le prix. Aujourd'hui je suis clean et je n'ai rien à cacher. »

Gold soupira alors et Regina ne put que sourire « Bien. Graham a déjà fait la passation et ce n'est qu'une question de jours, voire de deux semaines, avant que miss Swan ne prenne son poste. J'espère que nous saurons lui faire un accueil comme nous savons le faire ici. »

Chacun opina, sauf Gold qui resta immobile, fixant d'yeux noirs la jolie blonde. Puis chacun se leva, le meeting étant fini, et vint saluer la nouvelle venue. Evidemment Gold ne prit pas la peine de le faire et préféra quitter le bureau sans un regard vers les deux jeunes femmes.

« Il faut l'excuser. Gold est un homme qui peut-être gentils… Quand on le connait… Et quand il dort. » sourit Granny

« Oui peut-être. » lança Emma tandis que son regard cherchait Regina qui avait temporairement disparu.

* * *

« GOLD ! Comment osez-vous ?! »

L'homme se retourna et afficha un sourire sadique « Plait-il ma chère ? Aurais-je égratigné la brillante et coriace miss Mills ? »

« Absolument pas. Et si c'est là votre but, vous avez échoué. »

« En parlant d'échec… J'espère que le taux de criminalité, qui approche le zéro, ne va pas remonter. »

« Miss Swan est plus que capable de tenir les rênes du bureau du shérif. »

« Si vous le dites. Non pas que votre jugement puisse être faussé par votre couple. »

« Je suis impartiale. Et si vous pensez que je peux mettre ma ville en danger simplement parce que j'ai des sentiments pour… »

« Oh mais je ne pense pas ma chère, j'en suis même sûre. Qu'il est intéressant de voir que le hasard fait bien les choses n'est-ce pas ? La mère biologique de votre fils est flic. Quel heureux hasard donc que Graham ait une épiphanie et veuille prendre le large. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de suggérer que j'ai délibérément poussé Graham dehors pour placer Emma à sa place ?! »

« Est-ce le cas ? » s'amusa-t-il

« Gold, vous dépassez les limites. Et bien que 80% des terrains de cette ville sont les vôtres, le siège de la mairie est à moi et en tant que maire je pourrais vous faire passer l'envie de chercher les ennuis là où il n'y en a pas. »

« Des menaces miss Mills ? Aurais-je touché un point sensible et trouvé l'interrupteur de votre self-control ? »

« La seule chose que vous allez trouver est une Regina Mills plus féroce que jamais. »

« Et bien… Quelle combativité. Vous en aurez besoin, je suppose. Avec elle a vos cotés, j'imagine que vous passerez le cap. »

« … »

« Parce qu'il est évident qu'elle vous soutiendra. »

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. »

Gold plissa les yeux alors et fit un pas en avant « Est-elle au moins au courant ? »

« … »

Il pouffa alors, faisant naitre une grimace sur le visage de Regina « Intéressant. Je comprends mieux sa venue ici alors. »

« … Regina ? Un problème ? »

Emma venait d'apparaitre juste derrière Gold qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Emma s'approcha, passa devant Gold et se posta à coté de Regina. Toutes les deux face à face, elles fixèrent l'homme qui finit par flancher et hoqueta « Bonne journée mesdames. »

Puis il passa devant elles, effleurant l'épaule d'Emma qui grimaça avant de se tourner vers sa compagne « Regina ? »

« Cet abruti… »

« Hey calme-toi… Je t'ai jamais vu aussi remonté envers quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu te dire ? »

« Rien… Lui et ses allusions… »

« Quoi ? Sur moi ? Sur nous ? »

« Peu importe. Il n'a aucun poids sur ta nomination ou non. Peu importe qu'il soit pour ou contre, ça ne changera pas le fait que c'est moi qui ait le dernier mot. »

Emma savait que Regina ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité, mais pour l'heure, elle n'aspirait qu'à rentrer et se débarrasser de cette chemise et ce tailleur trop guindé pour elle.

* * *

Regina dut rester au bureau et Emma décida de partir se rafraichir les idées seule en passant par le Granny's. Et lorsqu'elle s'accouda au comptoir, la vieille femme vint la rejoindre « Comme on se retrouve. »

« Ouais… J'ai bien l'impression que ce resto sera mon point de ralliement. »

« Tant mieux. Cela me fera une cliente régulière de plus. »

Emma sourit avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

« Que puis-je vous servir ? »

Et lorsqu'elle vit son interlocuteur, elle se figea et, avant de répondre, se tourna vers Granny « Oh, donnez-mois simplement une barquette de frites. »

« Des frites ? Entendu ! »

Puis elle décrocha « Allo ? »

« _Hey blondie !_ »

« Salut Rub' ! Alors quoi de neuf ? »

« _Pas grand-chose… Et toi ?_ »

« Pareil… Je viens d'être intronisée par Regina devant leur conseil municipal. »

« _Outch… Connaissant ton amour pour parler en public, ça a pas du être une partie de plaisir._ »

Emma sourit : seule Ruby la connaissait mieux que sa propre mère « Ouais, tu l'as dis. »

« _Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?_ »

« C'était étrange. La plupart était enthousiaste. Y'a guère qu'un seul réfractaire mais Regina a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en soucier. Et toi alors, raconte avec… Kelly, c'est ça ? »

« _Oh bah ça… C'est fini entre elle et moi._ »

« Merde Rub' je suis désolée. »

« Pas _moi, c'était cool. On s'est quittées d'un commun accord._ »

« Alors, tu penses que les femmes c'est définitivement pas pour toi ? »

« _J'en sais rien… Faudrait que je prenne un peu de distance tu vois…_ »

Soudain Granny revint avec la barquette de frites et Emma l'en remercia d'un léger signe de tête, puis la vieille femme resta à proximité, nettoyant le comptoir.

« Je… Ouais je vois… »

« _J'ai posé un congé de quelques jours et j'me disais que…_ »

« Que ? »

« _Que je pourrais venir faire un petit break… Dans le Maine._ »

« Sérieux ? Ca serait cool vraiment ! » Puis elle jeta un œil vers Granny « Ouais, ça serait vraiment bien que tu viennes ! »

« _Alors c'est dit. Idéalement, je pourrais débarquer quand ?_ »

« Ca serait bien que tu arrives avant que je prenne mon poste, histoire qu'on ait le temps de se retrouver ensemble. »

« _Ok c'est noté ! Je peux débarquer dans le courant de la semaine ! »_

« Ca serait cool. On fête l'anniversaire de Robin, la nièce de Regina, ce week-end. »

« _Je devrais peut-être attendre alors_ … »

« Non, non, plus on est de fou plus on rit ! J'en parle à Regina ce soir, et j'te confirme ça, ok ? »

« _Ok. Faut que je te laisse, un casse-couille me fait des appels de phare_. »

« Rub', t'es en voiture ? »

« Je _suis arrêtée ! A un feu rouge, certes, mais arrêtée_ … »

« Tu sais que les feux ne restent pas rouge éternellement, tu le sais ça ? »

« _Ahhh d'accord, j'me disais bien que c'était bizarrement long._ »

Emma leva les yeux aux ciel « Ok bye Rub' ! »

Elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres avant que Granny ne se reposte devant elle « Les frites sont bonnes ? »

« … »

« Miss Swan ? »

La jolie blonde la fixa avant de s'accouder au comptoir, s'approchant d'elle « Granny, j'ai un truc à vous dire. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ca concerne votre petite fille. »

« Ruby ? Mais… »

« Elle va débarquer ici. »

« Quoi ? A Storybrooke ? Mais… »

« Il est évident que vous avez encore des trucs à régler mais… Elle vient ici pour se changer les idées, et ça serait bien que vous n'insistiez pas si elle refuse le dialogue, du moins pour l'instant. »

« Sait-elle au moins que je vis ici. »

« Oh elle le sait, et je lui ai tout dit : votre version de l'histoire et le fait que vous aviez trouvé votre paradis ici… »

« Et elle accepte quand même de venir ?! »

« A vrai dire, je pense qu'elle est, en ce moment, un peu paumée, et qu'elle n'y a pas forcément pensé. »

« Paumée ? Elle a des problèmes ? »

« Oh rien qui ne puisse être réparée par un petit séjour au vert, pas de panique. »

« … »

« Vous devez lui laisser le temps, ok ? »

« Ma petite-fille, que je n'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle a trois ans, va venir dans ma ville… Suis-je vraiment prête… »

« Vous le saurez en la voyant. »

Elle piqua une pomme sur le comptoir dans laquelle elle croqua avidement « Je vous laisse ! »

Et Granny vit la jeune femme partir gaiment. Elle sourit alors, serrant contre elle le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer.

* * *

« Comment va la douleur ? »

Emma était torse nue, assise sur son lit en tailleur, Regina lui appliquant avec précaution et douceur une pommade sur sa cicatrice.

« Ca va… Ca tire un peu moins, mais ça gratte à mort ! »

« Ca cicatrise, c'est bon signe. »

« Ouais… En attendant c'est pénible. »

« Patience… Ca va aller. »

« Tu me connais, moi et la patience… Ah au fait, Ruby m'a appelé aujourd'hui. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle a rompu avec cette Kelly, visiblement d'un commun accord. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour elle. Comment elle a pris ça ? »

« Elle semble soulagée, mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de prendre l'air. Elle aimerait passer quelques jours ici. »

« Je l'accueillerai avec plaisir sous notre toit. » sourit Regina en finissant de lui appliquer la pommade « Couvre toi. »

Emma obtempéra avant de se tourner vers elle « Je lui ai proposé de venir pour l'anniversaire de Robin, j'ai bien fait ou pas ? »

« Bien sur. Cela lui fera le plus grand bien. »

« Ok, je lui enverrai un message pour lui confirmer alors. » Emma soupira alors en s'allongeant doucement sur le coté pour faire face à Regina « La confrontation avec Granny risque d'être intéressante. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux alors en comprenant les enjeux « J'avais totalement occulté ce fait. »

« Au moins l'abcès sera crevé. Les secrets de famille c'est vraiment de la merde. »

« … »

Emma caressa la joue de sa compagne « Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

« Oui je sais. » sourit Regina avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser tendrement

« Du coup… J'me sens un peu mieux alors… »

« Non. »

« Mais… »

« Emma, j'ai dis non. Tu présages toujours de tes forces et dans 15 jours tu devras prendre ton poste. »

« Ok alors… Juste le minimum… Tu vois… » Regina sourit avant de se redresser et de la fixer « Quoi ? »

« Toi tu ne peux rien faire… Mais moi… »

Et sans attendre elle se glissa sous la couette et soudain Emma se tendit « Wow… O… Ok là je… Regina ! »

* * *

Dans le Maine.

Si un jour on avait dit à Ruby qu'elle se retrouverait ici, elle aurait ris à gorge déployée. Mais le fait est que l'air marin et le paysage sauvage avaient quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle inspira longuement lorsque sa voiture passa le panneau d'accueil de la ville et lorsqu'elle arriva sur la rue principale, grâce aux descriptions d'Emma, elle aurait juré y avoir déjà été. Elle s'arrêta devant l'enseigne d'un restaurant et vérifia son GPS : dans trois kilomètres, elle y serait.

Mais après quatre heures de route, son ventre cria famine et le doux fumet de poulet fris qui émanait du restaurant l'incita à faire un arrêt momentané dedans. Elle poussa la porte et une serveuse assez petite, menue et rousse l'accueillit « Bienvenue au Granny's ! Vous êtes seule ? »

« Yep. »

« Suivez-moi. »

« Oh euh non, je vais prendre à emporter. »

« Très bien, dirigez-vous vers le comptoir, on v vous servir. »

« Merci. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Ruby s'exécuta alors et s'assit sur un des tabourets attendant patiemment que quelqu'un ne vienne prendre sa commande. Et c'est un jeune homme, qui devait probablement flirter avec la majorité, qui se posta devant elle « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Hm je prendrais un hot dog et un Ice Tea. »

« Classique le Hot dog ? »

« Moutarde/Ketchup, sans oignons. A emporter. »

« C'est parti ! »

La jeune femme resta là, vaquant son regard dans le granny's, appréciant la déco sixties et les clients calmes et respectables. Cela changeait grandement du bar dans lequel elle travaillait avec ces joueurs de foot qui venaient tard le soir, qui criaient fort et cassaient des choppes de bière. Elle sourit alors : si elle devait servir dans ce genre de resto, les choses seraient plus simples, et le métier plus agréable à vivre.

Puis son regard croisa une silhouette qui passa devant ses yeux, derrière le comptoir : une femme âgée, souriante, au chignon anarchique et aux lunettes rondes comme les grands-mères des contes de fées. Elles échangèrent un regard avant que le serveur ne revienne et ne pose devant elle un sac avec son repas « Voilà ! Ca fera 10 dollars. » Ruby sortit quelques billets et les posa sur le comptoir « Vous êtes de passage ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu ici avant. »

« Hm nope, juste de passage… Merci. »

Et avant de sortir, elle donna un dernier coup d'œil vers la vieille femme qui en fit de même, avant de regagner sa voiture.

« Mike, qui était-ce ? »

« Aucune idée Granny. Une nouvelle de passage. »

Granny fixa la porte et plissa les yeux : et si…

* * *

« La voilà ! » hurla presque Emma en dévalant les escaliers.

« Emma doucement bon sang ! » s'insurgea Regina en sortant de la cuisine

« Oui hm… désolée… »

Regina ne put en vouloir longtemps à Emma, encore moins lorsque cette dernière faisait une moue semblable à celle que pouvait faire Henry. Oui, à chaque fois, elle craquait.

« Sois prudente. Ca serait idiot de rouvrir ta blessure. »

« T'as raison. » Et soudain la sonnette de l'entrée résonna et Emma sauta sur place « Ahhh ! elle est là ! »

Regina dodelina de la tête, dépitée par tant d'immaturité de la part de sa compagne mais ne put que constater les bienfaits de l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie : depuis des jours, Emma stressait autant qu'elle déprimait de ne pouvoir agir comme bon lui semblait. L'arrivée de Ruby lui changerait à coup sûr les idées, et c'était tant mieux.

Et quand Emma ouvrit la porte, c'est à grands coups de cris stridents et de petits sauts de cabris qu'elles s'accueillirent. Regina resta en retrait, admirant ce spectacle pittoresque.

« Ahhh Rub' je suis si contente de te voir ici ! Bienvenue dans le Maine ! »

« Heyyy si un jour on m'avait dis que je mettrais les pieds dans un bled qui s'appelle Storybrooke ! » Elles échangèrent un sourire complice avant que le regard de Ruby ne dévie vers Regina « Hey salut Regina ! »

« Bienvenue chez moi, et dans ma ville. »

Elles s'embrassèrent avant qu'Henry ne déboule à son tour « Ruby ! T'es arrivée plus tôt que prévu ! »

« Yep, ça roulait bien ! Salut morveux. » dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

« Hey ma coupe ! »

Les trois jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire devant un Henry essayant de remettre de l'ordre à ses cheveux.

« Ruby, Henry va te montrer ta chambre. »

« Merci encore de m'héberger. »

« C'est un plaisir. »

« Allez viens Ruby ! » s'enjoua l'adolescent. La jolie brune le suivit alors « Et je vais te faire faire le tour du proprio ! »

« Avec plaisir. »

Emma et Regina les suivirent du regard, amusées « Et bien, je ne sais pas qui de toi ou Henry êtes le plus excité à l'idée de la venue de Ruby. »

« Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit là. Elle a l'air en forme, j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit quelque peu déprimée, mais ça semble aller. »

« Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Mais, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, elle semble être en forme et surtout heureuse d'être ici. »

« Ca lui fera le plus grand bien. Et qui sait : elle finira peut-être par y trouver du charme et y rester. »

« Du charme ? »

« Qui sait, un ou une habitante pourrait lui taper dans l'œil. »

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de lui faire passer un speed dating ici ?! »

« Quoi ? Non… Elle sort d'une rupture, ça craindrait. Je veux qu'elle se ressource. »

« Tu as raison. Tu devrais l'emmener faire un tour de la ville cet après-midi. J'ai de la paperasse à faire, je ne rentrerais pas tard. Zelena et Robin n'arrivent qu'en fin de journée. »

« Ok. » concéda Emma avant de l'embrasser furtivement « Merci chérie. »

Regina sourit alors et lui caressa la joue « Pas de folie. »

« Promis maman. »

* * *

« Et là c'est ma chambre. »

« Wow… Gamin c'est tellement grand que j'ai déjà oublié où était la mienne. »

Henry gloussa « En haut des escaliers, la deuxième porte à droite. »

« Ah oui c'est ça ! Alors… Comment ça se passe la cohabitation entre tes mères et toi ? »

« C'est génial ! J'ai l'impression que cette maison retrouve un nouveau souffle. Tous les soirs on regarde un peu la télé, le week-end on joue, on passe du temps ensemble. J'ai pas souvenir que ma mère ait été si heureuse… Hormis avec M'a Dani, bien sur. »

« Bien sur. C'est cool. Je suis contente pour vous tous. »

Henry sourit alors « Et toi alors ? »

« Moi ? Oh la routine… Quelques jours de vacances dans le Maine pour me soulager de la folie new-yorkaise. »

« Pourquoi tu viens pas t'installer dans le coin ? »

« Quoi ? » Ruby pouffa de rire « Oh non, la vie à la campagne c'est pas mon truc. Moi je suis du genre à m'endormir avec les klaxons et les sirènes des flics… »

« Ouais, Emma elle disait ça aussi avant… »

« … »

« Peut-être qu'il faut que tu trouves une motivation ici. »

« Une motivation ? »

« Bah pour Emma ça a été ma mère et moi. »

« Je crois pas avoir de môme perdu dans le Maine pour ma part… Quant à une possible romance, non merci, j'ai déjà donné et pour l'heure, je vais me cantonner à ce que je sais faire de mieux : lézarder. »

Henry gloussa alors « T'as raison… J'aimerais bien faire ça aussi… Sauf que les devoirs m'appellent. »

« Pas de bol gamin ! »

« Hey Rub', descends ! » lança Emma en bas des marches

Quand la jeune femme la rejoignit, Regina n'était plus là « Regina n'est pas là ? »

« Nope, elle bosse. Je suis chargée de te faire visiter le coin. Tu verras, ça va te changer de New-York. »

« Oh je n'ai aucun mal à te croire… »

* * *

« Eh bah mon vieux… Faut vraiment y trouver du charme hein… » soupira Ruby tandis qu'elles finirent leur tour de la ville « Et ça t'a pris combien de temps pour découvrir ce que tu m'as montré en 2h ? »

« Arrête. Cette ville est cool, les habitants sont sympas… Ca change vraiment de New-York. »

Ruby s'esclaffa « Ah bah ça c'est clair ! »

Emma fixa devant elle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Tu… Tu veux boire un coup ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Au fait… Comment ont pris les gens ton arrivée ? »

« Plutôt bien. Je crois que le fait que je sois la compagne de la mairesse aide grandement. »

« Ah le piston… »

« La ferme ! » sourit Emma en poussant la porte de Granny's. La jolie blonde les conduisit à une table où elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre. Et devant les yeux froncés de Ruby vers le comptoir, Emma la tapa du pied sous la table « Un problème ? »

« Non, non… Enfin je sais pas… »

« Rub' ? »

La jolie brune la fixa « Emma… Tu m'as emmené ici parce que… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique se soit de plus : le léger sourire en coin de la jolie blonde et son regard semi baissé ne laissa plus aucun doute.

« Non… T'as pas fait ça… »

« Je… »

« Je viens juste d'arriver ! T'aurais pu attendre au moins une journée ! »

« Désolée… Comme on dit : autant battre le fer quand il est… »

« … Ouais, ouais je sais. »

Et soudain une vieille femme, que Ruby reconnut comme celle qu'elle avait vue quelques heures plus tôt, se pointa devant elles « Mesdames. Emma, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien Granny, génial même… Granny… »

« Votre amie est de passage ? »

Emma se figea et fixa Ruby « Euh oui… Une amie new-yorkaise… C'est euh… »

« Oui ? »

Soudain Ruby se tourna entièrement vers la vieille femme et lui lança un regard noir « Salut… mamie. »

Granny se tourna vers Ruby et soudain devint livide. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne se racle la gorge « Ouais voilà… C'est ça… »

« Ru… Ruby ? »

« Elle-même. » lança la sulfureuse brune sans sourciller « Bizarre hein… »

Emma sentit l'atmosphère devenir lourde et comme si tout le restaurant s'en rendit compte, les clients se turent.

« Mais… Co… Comment… »

« Je croyais qu'Emma t'avait parlé de moi. »

« C'est… C'est le cas, mais je n'imaginais pas te revoir un jour. »

« Ouais j'imagine… Dur de se prendre son passé dans la gueule. »

Le ton acide de la jeune femme glaça le sang de la vieille femme qui se redressa soudain et reprit constance en se raclant la gorge « L'heure est-il à cela… »

« Il faut croire. »

Emma sentit le vent tourner et regretta soudain son aplomb en amenant Ruby chez Granny tout de suite. Car son amie était venue se changer les idées dans le Maine et elle risquait d'avoir une impression en demie teinte après cette rencontre.

« Euh bon, je crois qu'on devrait… »

« … Emma, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait. »

Le ton sec et autoritaire de son amie ne lui laissa absolument aucune possibilité de rétorquer. Elle opina, envoya un léger regard à Granny puis à Ruby : l'une lui souriant doucement, l'autre le regard baissé. Elle se leva, glissa entre la table et Granny et jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir du Granny « Et merde… » soupira-t-elle

Dans le restaurant, la jolie brune resta assise, aussi prostrée qu'énervée tandis que Granny soupira « Je peux m'assoir ? »

« C'est ton resto après tout. » dit-elle en faisant un rapide signe sur la place en face d'elle. Granny s'assit alors et lia ses mains devant elle, croisant ses doigts.

« Je suppose que tu as des questions ? »

« Pas vraiment… Je sais tout ce que je dois savoir : tu nous as foutu dehors et tu as fini par faire ta petite vie dans le Maine. Fin de l'histoire. » Granny pouffa légèrement de rire « Ravie que ça te fasse rire… »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je suis seulement surprise de la distorsion qu'a eue cette histoire. Premièrement, je n'ai jamais mis ta mère ou toi dehors. J'avais, certes, une vision de la vie qui pourrait paraitre sévère. Je tenais juste à ce que ma fille ne gâche pas sa vie en se berçant d'illusions enfantines. »

Ruby hoqueta « Tant que ce n'était pas ta vision des choses… »

« C'est faux. J'ai toujours laissé son libre arbitre à ta mère. Elle a fait des choix qui n'étaient pas les miens, et bien trop souvent. Elle a joué avec le feu et, dans son inconscience, elle t'a entrainé avec elle. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu étais bien trop petite pour t'en souvenir mais… Ta mère a toujours brulé la chandelle par les deux bouts. Elle vivait au jour le jour, mais lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, ne sachant même pas de qui, les ennuis ont commencé. J'ai du la raisonner pour qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger, ni elle ni toi, et mener sa grossesse dans de bonnes conditions. »

« … »

« Quand tu es née, j'ai eu espoir qu'elle revienne sur le bon chemin, qu'elle grandisse enfin et ne décide de mener une vie saine, une vie avec toi. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas… Elle est retombée dans ses travers, elle a recommencé ses bêtises et, sans le vouloir, j'ai participé à cela : j'ai accepté de te garder pendant qu'elle passait ses nuits hors de la maison. Je t'ai presque élevé moi-même durant les 3 premières années de ta vie. Je l'aidais même financièrement, pour qu'elle et toi ne manquiez de rien. Mais un jour, j'ai dis assez. »

Ruby écoutait son récit. Et si elle avait été certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme en entrant dans ce restaurant, ses convictions s'évanouirent comme neige au soleil à mesure qu'elle écoutait le flot de parole, ressemblant à un conte de mauvais goût. Beaucoup de choses semblaient irréelles : elle ne se souvenait plus avoir été élevée par cette femme les premières années de sa vie, elle ne se souvenait plus du fait que sa mère avait été si peu présente.

« Je l'ai mise au pied du mur : je lui coupais les vivres si elle ne se reprenait pas en main. Si elle n'était pas une mère pour sa fille. Nous nous sommes bagarrées, elle m'a lancé que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, que si ça avait été le cas, je ne lui aurais jamais tourné le dos… Et finalement, un matin, je me suis levée et elle n'était plus dans sa chambre. Je me suis ruée dans la tienne, mais tu avais disparu aussi, ne laissant qu'un simple mot dans ton petit lit. »

« Un mot ? »

Granny fronça les sourcils « Emma ne te l'a pas donné ? »

« Peut-être pensait-elle qu'au stade où j'en étais, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de le lire et je l'aurais déchiré directement. »

« Je vois… »

« Il disait quoi ce mot ? »

« Tu demanderas à Emma de te le donner. »

« Je te demande à toi. »

Granny soupira et se redressa « _Maman, Je ne serais jamais celle que tu veux que je sois. Ma vie m'appartient et celle de ma fille aussi. Tu dis vouloir mon bien, m'aimer mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Un jour peut-être je reviendrais et tu seras fière de moi._ » Ruby haussa un sourcil, surprise « Je l'ai tellement lu et relu que je le connais par cœur. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir cherché ? »

« Grand Dieu… Mais je l'ai fais, durant des mois : partout, dans tous les Etats-Unis. J'ai fais des appels, mis des affiches… Mais vous étiez introuvables. Les autorités m'ont dis que j'étais impuissante parce qu'elle était majeure, et certainement parce qu'elle avait du passer la frontière… J'ai longtemps cru, mais a bout d'un moment, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence : vous aviez disparu. Parfois, je regardais les petites filles et j'imaginais que tu étais l'une d'entre elle. J'ai pensé à chacun de tes anniversaires, et j'ai prié pour que ta mère prenne soin de toi, que tu ailles bien, que tu sois scolarisée… »

« Je l'ai été. Ma mère n'était pas la mère du siècle certes, mais elle s'est occupée de moi, comme elle a pu. »

« Raconte-moi. »

La première pensée de Ruby fut de l'envoyer balader, mais elle soupira, repensant à ses dernières paroles « Nous avons été au Canada. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un, qui nous a bien aidés… Qui m'a bien élevé, que j'ai presque appelé papa. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais il est mort dans un accident de voiture… Ma mère a perdu pied… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous sommes revenues aux Etats-Unis et j'ai du abandonner mes études pour aider ma mère. Nous avons lutté mais nous nous en sommes sorties. »

« C'est bien… »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Comment elle est morte ? »

« … »

« Cancer. Si y'a bien une fois qu'elle n'a jamais pu arrêter c'était la clope… C'était son pêché mignon comme elle disait. Finalement, ça a eu raison d'elle. »

« Je suis désolée… Si j'avais su… »

« Tu ne pouvais visiblement pas savoir. Elle m'a toujours dis que tu l'avais mise dehors parce qu'elle ne correspondait pas à cet enfant que tu souhaitais. »

« C'est faux. J'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour elle, pour vous. J'ai souffert de votre absence… »

« … »

« Ruby, je sais que nous avons perdu de précieuses années, des années fondées sur des mensonges, des incompréhensions, des non-dits. Je ne prétends pas être toute blanche, et je n'en voudrais jamais vraiment à ta mère… Au fond, je devais certainement être cette marâtre qu'elle détestait. Si j'avais été ouverte d'esprit, elle n'aurait probablement pas ressenti le besoin de s'enfuir, t'emmenant sous son bras. »

« … »

« Peut-être pourrions-nous… »

« Quoi ? Redevenir une famille ? »

« Au moins réengager le dialogue… Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, et à découvrir, non ? »

« Probablement. »

« Si tu ne le souhaites p… »

« … Je reste ici quelques jours, alors… »

Granny sourit et opina légèrement « J'imagine que tu sais où me trouver maintenant. Repasse quand tu veux. »

Ruby esquissa un léger sourire, le premier depuis le début de leur entrevue, ce qui laissa un petit espoir à Granny de créer de nouveau du lien avec sa petite fille qu'elle pensait avoir perdu à jamais.

Elles se saluèrent d'un léger signe de tête et Ruby sortit pour retrouver Emma, adossée à sa voiture, un air perplexe sur le visage « Alors ? »

« T'es quand même gonflée… »

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin de dire à ma mairesse de copine qu'il va falloir venir nettoyer la scène du crime ? »

Ruby gloussa « T'es con. »

« Peut-être, mais ça répond pas à ma question. »

« Ca peut aller. C'est pas le grand amour mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Rien n'est fermé. »

Emma sourit « C'est pas mal. Regina m'aurait tué si elle avait appris que j'ai foiré ton séjour dès le début. »

Ruby sourit « Ca aurait pu être pire c'est clair. »

« La suite c'est quoi ? »

« La suite c'est… On verra. Je suis pas fermée au dialogue. »

« Tant mieux ! Regina vient de m'envoyer un message : faut qu'on passe chercher le gâteau pour la petite. »

« Rappelle-moi quand elles doivent arriver. »

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre « D'ici une grosse heure. »

« Ok, allons-y. »

« Rub'… C'est ok ? »

La jolie brune lui sourit et la prit par les épaules « C'est ok. »

* * *

« Ok, ta copine voit les choses en grand non ? »

Sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, une véritable pièce montée de 3 étages, tout en vert et rose, décorée subtilement.

« A peine, à peine… »

« Bon remarque, quand on voit dans quoi elle vit, on peut se dire qu'elle fait pas les choses à moitié. »

« Hey ! »

« Bah quoi ?! C'est vrai non ? »

« C'est… une femme entière… Aux origines latino, ça veut tout dire… »

« J'imagine même pas ce que ça doit donner au lit… »

« Et n'essaies pas, merci. »

Ruby gloussa avant de regarder le paysage défiler devant elle.

« Au fait, en parlant de ça… Avec Kelly… »

« C'est une phase. Enfin je crois… »

« Donc pas attirée par les filles finalement ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Peu importe, quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là pour toi. »

« Merci. »

« En attendant, es-tu prête à assister à un anniversaire dans le Maine ?! »

« Plus que jamais ! »

* * *

« Tu crois pas que tu as forcé sur les ballons là ? » s'amusa Emma en voyant son fils gonfler son vingtième ballon.

« Bah quoi ? Elle adore les ballons. »

« Ouais, dis plutôt que tu as hâte de faire des concours d'hélium. »

« Même pas vrai ! » bougonna-t-il

« Ok, Rub', tu m'aides pour le buffet ? Regina ne devrait plus tarder, j'aimerais qu'elle se repose et n'ait pas grand-chose à gérer à son retour. »

« Quelle grandeur d'âme. Tu es tellement charitable avec ta petite amie… Tu l'as jamais été pour moi hein… »

« Premièrement, on a jamais été ensemble. Deuxièmement, c'est Regina. Y'a rien d'autres à rajouter. »

« Ah ah, bon argument ! » railla Ruby « Hey le nain, tu devrais lever le pied sur l'hélium et venir m'aider à accrocher cette banderole avant de m'atteler au buffet. »

« Le nain ?! » s'étonna-t-il « Je suis pas petit ! »

« On en reparlera quand la puberté frappera à ta porte. » ironisa-t-elle

« Ruby ! » sermonna la jolie blonde

Ruby gloussa en prenant Henry par les épaules pour le conduire vers la banderole, sous le regard amusé d'Emma. Et les préparatifs avancèrent jusqu'à ce que Regina ne revienne de la mairie. Lorsqu'elle découvrit la décoration et le buffet quasiment finie, elle sourit, soulagée « Wow… »

« Tadammm ! Alors ? » lança Emma en écartant les bras, fière de ce qu'ils avaient fait

« C'est magnifique. Robin va adorer. » dit-elle en voyant l'énorme « 9 » qui flottait au dessus d'une rivière de ballons « Vous… Vous n'avez pas abusé sur les ballons là ? »

« Ah c'est Henry… » balança Emma

« Hey ! Elle adore les ballons ! » s'excusa Henry

« Ouais, ouais, ça et l'hélium… » rajouta Ruby à sa suite

« Jesuis ravie de voir que vous avez tout fini. » soupira Regina

Emma fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son épaule « Ca va ? »

Regina se massa les tempes « Rude et longue journée… »

« Tu veux te reposer avant que Zelena n'arrive ? »

« Non… Je vais simplement prendre un cachet… »

Regina disparut dans la cuisine et Ruby croisa le regard inquiet de son amie « Un problème ? »

« Non, je… J'en sais rien… En ce moment elle est fatiguée et ses migraines sont récurrentes. Je crois qu'elle bosse trop mais en tant que maire, j'peux pas lui dire de lever le pied tu vois… »

« Je vois. »

« Ces derniers temps, elle a été sollicitée de toutes parts : elle s'est occupée de moi et mon épaule, elle a du gérer les examens de son fils, et les prochains festivals de sa ville… Je crois que ça fait beaucoup. Je compte sur cet anniversaire pour la détendre un peu. »

« Quand prends-tu ton poste déjà ? »

« Dans 2 semaines. J'ai encore l temps de m'acclimater. Oh, hier j'ai été chercher mon uniforme… Sérieusement, je regrette le bleu marine… Le marron glacé ne me va définitivement pas au teint. » ironisa la belle blonde

« Quoique soit ta couleur, tu seras rayonnante dedans. » lança Regina qui revint un verre d'eau en main

« Ca va un peu mieux ? »

Regina opina, et Emma n'en fut pas vraiment convaincue. Ces derniers jours, il lui semblait que Regina était constamment fatiguée : elle se couchait tôt et ne se réveillait qu'avec son réveil. Elle mangeait peu et était certaine que les plats qu'elle lui préparait pour le midi restaient désespéramment intouchés. Elle se massait souvent les tempes et, lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle préférait arborer ses lunettes, chose qu'elle fit là encore en revenant de la cuisine. Bien évidemment, Emma lui en avait parlé : aller voir un médecin juste pour être sûre, ou encore prendre quelques jours de repos, mais Regina avait toujours refusé, prétextant juste une fatigue passagère.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de sa nièce, et Regina avait bien d'autres choses à penser qu'une petite migraine. Emma n'avait pas insisté : elle savait Regina pleine de mystère encore et, après tout, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'elles étaient ensemble. Viendrait le temps où la jolie brune serait enfin à l'aise pour lui confier ses secrets.

En attendant, elle veillait sur elle, comme la belle brune avait pu le faire durant ces 15 derniers jours. Elle savait que Regina n'était pas du genre à se laisser pouponner, alors elle ferait ce qu'elle avait fait depuis quelques jours déjà : elle la surveillerait en lui offrant quelques petites attentions, égayant son quotidien, l'apaisant.

« Ok, alors elles devraient plus tarder ! » s'excita Henry

« Tu devrais te changer avant. Nous, on va faire de même. » lança Emma à Ruby qui opina avant de monter avec Henry à l'étage.

« Bonne idée. » répondit Regina qui ne tarda pas. Et alors qu'Emma la suivait, quand cette dernière referma la porte de leur chambre derrière elle, elle vit Regina se masser les tempes.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Pénible journée… »

« T'es sûre ? »

« … »

Emma conduisit sa compagne au bord du lit et la força à s'asseoir « Gina, parle-moi. »

« C'est… Ce n'est rien, juste des trucs administratifs. »

« Juste ça, t'es sûre ? »

« … »

Regina ancra alors son regard dans celui de sa compagne et lui caressa le visage « Oui, promis. »

Mais Emma n'était pas convaincue, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sentait que quelque chose tourmentait sa compagne, mais à chaque fois, elle pensait que ce n'était pas le moment. Aujourd'hui encore, cette impression ressortait et, aujourd'hui encore, l'anniversaire de Robin n'était pas le moment pour questionner la jolie brune.

Elle soupira et Regina posa ses mains sur les siennes « Hey… Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. »

« Ouais, surement… » souffla Emma avant de se lever et de rejoindre la penderie « Ok alors, quelque chose de cool hein ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. » sourit Regina qui se leva à son tour en se postant derrière sa compagne. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de la jolie blonde « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Devine… »

« On… On a pas vraiment le temps… »

« Tu es sûre… » souffla Regina dans le creux de son oreille tandis qu'elle laissa tomber la chemise au sol avant de s'attaquer aux agrafes du soutien gorge. Et quand le buste de sa compagne fut mis à nu, Emma se retourna vivement et lui attrapa les poignets « Stop. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Regina, un jour il faudra qu'on ait cette discussion. »

« Quelle discussion ? »

« Celle sur ce sujet que tu ne veux pas aborder avec moi. Ce sujet qui semble te tourmenter. Ce sujet que même Henry semble connaitre, et j'imagine aussi ta sœur. Et tu sais quoi ? Je pense même que la ville est au courant. Si tu crois que j'ai pas fait gaffe à leurs allusions, leurs regards en biais. Y'a quelque chose, je le sais. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je l'ai senti y'a des mois déjà, je crois même que je l'ai senti depuis Halloween : tu me caches quelque chose. Et si avant je n'ai pas poussé plus loin c'est parce que je pensais que nous deux c'était tout neuf, que c'était trop tôt… Aujourd'hui je suis lasse d'attendre que tu viennes vers moi. »

« … »

« Regina, je t'ai ouvert mon cœur quand je t'ai montré la tombe de mon frère, un des seuls sujets, avec celui d'Henry, qui était un secret bien gardé. Et je me suis dis que ça serait un déclic pour toi, que tu viendrais à moi, que tu me parlerais. Mais tu es restée muette, évasive. Et je ne sais pas ce qui est pire : que tu ne me dises rien ou que tu entraines Henry là dedans. »

« Tu… Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Absolument. Et pour la simple et bonne raison c'est que je ne sais pas. » Elle soupira « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne sais pas la teneur de ton secret : est-ce un passé tourmenté, si c'est le cas, tu dois savoir que le mien ne fut pas tout rose non plus, je peux comprendre. Si c'est autre chose et bien… dis le moi. Je suis prête Regina, je suis prête. »

A ce moment précis, en ancrant son regard dans celui noisette de sa compagne, Emma crut vraiment que Regina allait parler. Et quand Regina ouvrit la bouche… la sonnette retentit, faisant exploser la bulle que la jolie blonde avait su créer en quelques mots. Regina recula, essayant de sécher ses larmes naissantes, avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

« Et merde… » lança Emma en reprenant avec rage son soutien gorge au sol. Elle s'habilla d'un simple T-shirt bleu marine et de changer son jeans. Elle se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain avant de soupirer. Elle toqua doucement « Gina… Je descends. Ne tarde pas. » Puis elle quitta la chambre, laissant une Regina en larmes, adosser à la porte, la tête dans les mains.

* * *

« Hey ! Joyeux anniversaire Robin ! » lança Emma en descendant les escaliers

« Merciiii Emma ! »

« Bonjour Emma. Regina n'est pas là ? »

« Oh si, elle vient juste d'arriver. Elle voulait se changer avant. » assura la jolie blonde

Puis Henry et Ruby descendirent à leur tour et tandis que Robin et Henry se sautèrent dans les bras, Ruby se posta aux cotés de son amie « Zelena, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Ruby. Ruby, je te présente Zelena, la sœur de Regina. »

« Wow… Je ne vous imaginais pas si… différentes l'une et l'autre. »

Zelena ricana « Oh ça c'est parce que notre mère était une vilaine et incorrigible gourgandine. »

Ruby se figea « Oh désolée… Je… J'ai pas fais de boulette au moins ? » souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Emma

« Non, rassure-toi. »

Vous avez fais des miracles avec la déco… Les ballons, c'est pas trop ? »

Ruby et Emma éclatèrent de rire « Oh ça c'est Henry, mais parait-il que ta fille nourrit un amour inconditionnel à l'hélium. »

« Hm je vois… Ca peut nous donner quelques idées sympas d'après fête, remarque. » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde

« Je l'aime bien elle. » sourit Ruby en se tournant vers son amie « Oh j'imagine que vous feriez les pires partenaires de soirée que l'on puisse cauchemarder d'avoir. »

« Maman ! T'as vu le buffet, c'est génial ! »

« Chérie, on vient juste d'arriver et tu as déjà le nez dans les friandises. Dois-je te rappeler de ta dernière visite chez le dentiste ?! »

Robin baissa le regard et quand Zelena se tourna ver Ruby et Emma, les regards interrogatifs, elle s'expliqua « Elle s'est presque évanouie sur le fauteuil, tant elle balisait. »

« Quelle compassion pour ta fille, ça fait chaud au cœur. » ironisa Emma

« Il ne faut pas croire, je l'adore cette petite merdeuse. » gloussa-t-elle « Et vous, vous avez des enfants ? »

« Oh non… Faudrait déjà que je trouve le partenaire idéal pour ça. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir l'instinct maternel. »

« Je pensais la même chose. Cela viendra en son temps. »

« Peut-être oui. » sourit-elle

« Ah te voilà sœurette ! » s'exclama Zelena en voyant Regina descendre « Ca va ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui. Un peu fatiguée. » répondit-elle en jetant un œil vers Emma

Cette dernière baissa le regard et cela n'échappa ni à Ruby ni à Zelena, mais aucune ne releva.

« Bon alors prêtes à célébrer le 9ième anniversaire de ma fille chérie ?! »

« Maman ! La honte quoi ! » râla Robin qui avait déjà les mains dans le saladier de bonbons

« Hey, bats-les pattes toi ! Criminelle des confiseries ! » hurla Zelena

Ruby suivit et laissa seules Regina et Emma « Tu vas mieux ? » lança cette dernière

« Oui merci. Emma je… »

« Tant mieux alors. » coupa Emma tandis qu'elle se dirigea à son tour vers le salon, laissant une Regina dépitée mais qui ne laissa rien paraitre pour autant dès qu'elle passa l'arche menant au salon. Elle rejoignit sa sœur et sa nièce, ainsi que son fils et sa compagne, sous un sourire de façade qui ne laissa pourtant personne dupe, si ce n'était les enfants, trop occupés à parler nourriture et cadeaux.

Le buffet fut pris d'assaut par tous, puis vint le moment de quelques danses, emmenées par les enfants « Alors viens maman ! » quémanda Henry. Et malgré sa migraine naissante, Regina ne put dire non à son fils. Elle s'engagea dans une danse amusante sous les regards d'Emma et Zelena « Alors… De l'eau dans le gaz dans la famille Swan Mills ? »

« … Non. »

« Tu mens très mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais me le dire toi. »

« Pardon ? »

Emma se tourna entièrement vers Zelena « Elle me cache quelque chose, je le sais. Et je sais aussi que tu es au courant, tu es sa sœur après tout. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Tu mens plus mal qu'elle. » sourit Emma « Je ne t'en veux pas. J'imagine que c'est sous ses ordres que tu dois garder le silence, tout comme Henry d'ailleurs. »

« Emma… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Si ça concerne directement Regina, je préfère que ce soit elle qui m'en parle. J'espère qu'il s'agit pas d'un truc comme : elle est encore mariée à une autre, ou elle a une amante, ou pire, un amant. Peut-être qu'elle a tué quelqu'un, et qu'en tant que représentante de la justice, elle hésite à m'en parler… J'en sais rien, j'imagine plein de trucs. »

« Emma, je t'en prie. »

« Dis-moi que je me fais des idées. » Emma fixa Regina, dansant et souriant à pleines dents, se disant que c'était la femme la plus belle qui lui était donné de voir « Dis-moi qu'elle ne me cache rien. » Elle se tourna alors vers Zelena, un mince espoir encore qu'elle ne lui affirme qu'elle se faisait des idées, que Regina ne lui cachait rien. Mais quand elle se heurta au silence de la jolie rousse et à ses yeux suppliants, elle sut. Elle sourit tristement « Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait. »

« Grand dieu Emma, elle t'aime Emma, n'en doute jamais. »

« Si elle m'aimait, elle me dirait la vérité. »

« Ne crois pas ça. C'est… C'est difficile pour elle. »

« … »

« Elle a si peu confiance aux autres. Elle n'a toujours du compter que sur elle-même : ms parents, ma mère lui a tourné le dos, je l'ai aussi mise de coté. Quand Danielle est morte, elle s'est retrouvée seule avec un fils. Elle revient de loin, mais les stigmates sont toujours là. Il y a des choses qui ne guériront qu'avec le temps. Mais si tu t'éloignes maintenant… Tu las perdras et elle n'aura jamais la force de revenir. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et fixa de nouveau Regina : oui, elle aimait Regina, elle ne pouvait le nier. Et pourrait-elle surmonter les secrets qu'elle dissimulait encore ? Aurait-elle la patience d'attendre qu'elle s'ouvre ? Qu'elle gagne sa confiance ? La réponse était toute trouvée : elle sourit et s'avança pour prendre la place de son fils « Tu permets ? » Ce dernier sourit et recula, laissant ses mères danser ensemble. Regina perdit son sourire et se crispa alors « J'attendrais. » conclut Emma

« Pardon ? »

« Peu importe ce que tu caches : un amant, un cadavre, peu importe… J'attendrais d'avoir ta confiance pour que tu me le dises. »

« Emma, tu as ma confiance. »

« Non. Si c'était le cas, tu me l'aurais dis. Mais je comprends. J'ai mis aussi des années avant de me convaincre que je n'étais plus seule : que malgré tout ce que j'avais fais, j'avais mes parents à mes cotés, puis mon fils, et finalement une compagne. Je peux comprendre que ce soit dur, et je serais là pour t'aider, te convaincre que j'en vaux la peine. »

Regina sourit et lui caressa la joue « Tu en aux la peine, je n'en ai jamais douté. Emma.. Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi. » sourit Emma avant de l'embrasser tendrement

« Argghh PRENEZ UNE CHAMBRE ! » hurla Zelena en leur balançant quelques pop corn, ce qui fit éclater de rire les enfants, Ruby, et même le couple.

L'atmosphère fut plus détendu alors, même si, dans un coin de sa tête, Regina garda en mémoire qu'il lui faudrait ne pas tarder pour parler à Emma, sous peine de la perdre. Elles avaient évité le drame ce jour, mais pouvait-elle profiter de la patience de la jolie blonde pour la faire mariner plus longtemps. Un jour la vérité éclaterait et elle se devait d'être celle qui la lui dirait. Malheureusement, en ce jour heureux d'anniversaire, elle n'avait aucune idée que ces rires partagés, cette joie intense en famille, ces vigaes qu'elle affectionnait tant… Elle ne les reverrait plus.

 **TBC**


	16. Orages

**Hello les amis ! Quoi de neuf en ce beau week-end ensoleillé ?!**

 **Moi ca va, uN peu rush au taff, du coup mes écrits prennent du retard... Pourquoi les journées ne font que 24h ? XD**

 **Bon bref, voici un chapitre crucial qui amènera ENFIN au dénouement que tous attendent : mais que se passe-t-il avec Regina ?**

 **En attendant, vos suggestions d'un rapprochement Zelena/Ruby m'ont inspiré avec quelques passages sympathiques...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Orages**

La fête battait son plein alternant entre buffet, danse, jeux et, finalement, l'hélium avec lequel les Mills s'amusèrent.

« Vous savez que je pourrais vous coffrer pour utilisation illicite d'hélium ? » s'amusa Emma en voyant Zelena, Ruby, Henry et Robin s'enfiler pratiquement tous les ballons qu'Henry s'était acharné à gonfler. Devant eux, Regina et Emma les regardaient d'yeux amusés « Mon dieu, ce sont des enfants… » soupira Regina

« C'est rien de le dire. » appuya Emma « On les arrête quand ? »

« Quand il n'y en aura plus malheureusement. Et vu le nombre gonflé par Henry, nous allons y passer encore une bonne heure. »

Zelena mimait visiblement un astronaute en apesanteur tandis que Ruby, morte de rire, lui tapait sur l'épaule, incapable de s'arrêter.

« Elles se sont bien trouvées ces deux là. »

« Il faut croire. »

« Ca va faire du bien à Ruby de rester ici quelques jours. En espérant que l'issu avec sa grand-mère ne la pousse à reparti plus tôt. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ai… comme qui dirait… poussé vers elle cet après-midi. »

« Oh Emma… »

« Je sais, je sais, j'aurais pu attendre… mais c'était une occasion… »

« Et alors ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien. Ca aurait pu être pire, selon elle. »

« Bon… C'est… bien ? Enfin j'imagine. Je n'aimerais pas être bannie du Granny's parce que ma compagne a décidé d'être altruiste. »

« Ouais je sais, c'est un don… »

« … Un don, c'est le mot ? »

« Ah ah très drôle ! » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie « Hey, et si Ruby se plaisait ici et décidait de rester, ça serai cool non ? »

« Je ne vais pas dénigrer ma ville, mais il est clair qu'il y a bien pire endroit que celui-ci pour changer de vie. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. »

« Je ne suis là que depuis 15 jours à peine. Mon épaule me tire encore et j'ai des fourmis dans les bras de temps en temps, c'est pas de tout repos encore. »

« Des fourmis ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?! »

« Chacun ses secrets. » lança Emma en lui tirant la langue

« Emma, je… »

« Hey, je plaisantais. Je vais pas revenir sur le sujet. Quant à mon épaule, j'imagine que c'est une des conséquences d'avoir reçu une balle. »

« On devrait quand même faire un contrôle à l'hôpital. »

« Ok… Si tu en fais un toi aussi. »

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« Tes migraines à répétition. Et, même si je trouve ça sexy, tu portes souvent tes lunettes en ce moment. »

« Je suis surmenée en ce moment. Et j'ai toujours eu des migraines, elles ont commencé quand j'étais ado. »

« Tu n'as pas de traitement pour ça ? »

« J'en avais, mais en grandissant, le dosage a changé et on est incapable de m'en trouver un qui corresponde. »

« Alors demain, nous irons à l'hôpital. » lança Emma

« … »

Puis la jolie blonde se leva et rejoignit Ruby et Zelena qui ne cessaient de vider les ballons, tandis que les enfants avaient abandonné pour finir au buffet. Regina les rejoignit « Et bien… doucement vous deux. »

« Tante Regina, c'est un anniversaire géniale ! Merci ! »

« J'imagine que tu aurais voulu le passer avec tes amies mais… »

« Non, pas vraiment. Je préfère être en famille. »

La jolie brune fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à son fils qui plongea son nez dans son verre de grenadine : décidément, les secrets étaient de tradition dans cette famille. Heureusement, Zelena avait accepté qu'elles dorment ici pour la nuit, ce qui lui donnerait l'occasion de parler avec sa nièce demain.

Et quand la fatigue des enfants appela leur lit respectif, Regina et Zelena les montèrent dans leur chambre, laissant Emma et Ruby seules pour commencer à débarrasser « C'était une chouette soirée… pour un bled comme Storybrooke. »

« Ah ah très drôle, je t'ai vu te marrer comme une baleine avec Zelena et cet hélium… Tu ne trompes personne. Avoues le, tu adores ce patelin. »

« Je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures. »

« Et les premières impressions sont souvent les bonnes. Tu vas rester ici au moins une semaine, et on verra si ton avis change d'ici ton départ. »

« T'es en train de me dire que je pourrais regretter le Maine ?! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je suis une fille des villes Emma. Pour moi, les klaxons, les sirènes, la foule, les attentats… mon quotidien quoi. »

« T'es con… » pouffa Emma « Tu pourrais trouver un intérêt à cette ville… »

« Comme quoi ? Les sardines, les commerces colorés, les écureuils dans la forêt ? »

« Non… Peut-être quelque chose comme… un homme ? »

« Oh s'il te plait… »

« Ou une femme, comme tu veux. »

« Tu parles. Vous avez, ta copine et toi, explosé le compteur de lesbiennes ici. »

« Ah parce que tu es lesbienne maintenant ? »

« Non, j'en sais rien… Certainement bi, peu importe, on s'en fout, y'a aucun moyen que je tombe amoureuse dans ce trou paumé. »

Emma soupira, un sourire aux lèvres en imaginant lui ressortir cette phrase lorsqu'elle verrait son amie tomber, effectivement, sous le charme de quelqu'un.

* * *

Les enfants s'endormirent presque aussitôt et avant que Regina ne rejoigne Emma en bas, elle fut attrapée au vol par Zelena et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

« Emma se doute de quelque chose. »

Regina se figea et baissa le regard « Je sais. Avant votre arrivée, on s'est disputées à ce sujet. »

« Oh… Merde Regina, tu ne peux pas continuer à lui cacher éternellement. Je suis déjà surprise qu'elle ne l'ait pas appris par un tiers depuis son arrivée. Je veux dire, ça fait quoi… 15 jours maintenant ? Ca m'étonne que personne n'ait craché le morceau déjà. »

« Ce n'est pas un sujet qui arrive comme cela, au détour d'une conversation. »

« Mais il pourrait y avoir des réflexions qui pourraient titiller sa curiosité. »

« Elle veut qu'on aille à l'hôpital demain. »

« Elle sait ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. Son bras est engourdi plus que d'habitude… Et elle veut que j'aille consulter pour… mes migraines. »

« Elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes ? »

« Oui. »

« Regina… »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Tu es complètement inconsciente. Si Emma était au courant, elle pourrait t'aider, te soutenir… »

« … Avoir pitié. »

« Elle n'est pas comme ça. Et cet argument pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt quand vous n'étiez pas encore en couple. A présent, c'est obsolète. »

« … »

« Si vous allez à l'hôpital, ils pourraient… »

« Je sais. Ca aussi, je sais. » Elle se massa les tempes « Je… Je dois lui dire. »

« Il serait temps. Et tu sais que quand elle l'apprendra, elle aura tous les droits de t'en vouloir. » Regina la fusilla du regard « Bah quoi ? Tu commences à la connaitre, et moi aussi. »

Regina soupira et Zelena s'approcha d'elle « Tu n'es pas seule. » la belle brune sourit et sa sœur la poussa « Allez, on va finir cette soirée sympathique en compagnie de ta petite amie et son amie. »

* * *

Quand elles rejoignirent Emma et Ruby, ces dernières entamaient la vaisselle.

« Oh laissez ça les filles, on fera tout ça plus tard. » lança Regina

« Comme ça, ça sera fait. » sourit Emma « Et Ruby et moi avons dans l'idée de finir les pop corn salé ce soir… De toute manière, les gosses les aiment pas. Alors tu vois… pour pas gâcher. »

« Bien sur. » sourit Regina en l'embrassant sur la joue « En attendant, viens. »

Zelena et Ruby prirent place sur les fauteuils en face du canapé où s'assirent Regina et Emma « C'était un bon anniversaire, Robin a adoré. »

« En parlant de Robin… Il n'y aurait pas de soucis à l'école ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… Je trouve étonnant qu'elle ait voulu un anniversaire avec simplement sa famille et pas ses amis. Elle a 9 ans, c'est l'âge où on aime avoir des amis autour de soi… »

« C'est difficile pour elle de s'intégrer dans une classe où ils ont tous deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle c'est sûr. » et devant le regard perdu de Ruby, Zelena expliqua « Elle a été diagnostiqué précoce a 3 ans. Elle a appris à parler en regardant les spots de pub. Elle a été scolarisée à la maison jusqu'à ces 5 ans avant d'intégrer l'école élémentaire, mais bien vite, ses capacités d'apprentissage ont dépassé les attentes même des professeurs et ils lui ont fait sauté des classes… »

« Ca a du être… perturbant pour elle. » lança Ruby

« Elle s'est construite une carapace, encore plus lorsqu'elle comprit que son père ne serait jamais à ses cotés. »

« Je peux comprendre. Je n'ai jamais connu le mien. » sourit tristement Ruby « Un triste point que nous avons en commun. »

« En ça, elle s'est rapproché de son cousin, qu'elle considère comme son frère, son seul véritable ami. »

« J'ai senti qu'il savait quelque chose, je devrais certainement lui en toucher deux mots demain. » répondit sa sœur

« Je parlerai à Robin de mon coté. En attendant, trinquons ! »

« A quoi ? »

« Bah à l'anniversaire de ma fille bien sur ! »

Les verres tintèrent et les rires fusèrent encore une bonne partie de la nuit, avant que la raison, et surtout le sommeil, ne leur somment de partir se coucher. Zelena rejoignit sa fille, tandis que Ruby coucha dans la chambre qu'avait occupée Emma à Halloween. Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent dans leur lit, épuisées par une journée intense.

La jolie brune tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée tandis qu'Emma la veilla un moment avant, elle aussi, de s'endormir, encerclant sa compagne de ses bras. Sans s'en rendre compte, Emma se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle les posait sur Regina. Inquiétude latente ou prémonition étrange, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle devait vérifier si tout allait bien.

* * *

Le lendemain vit une atypique réunion de famille : Ruby fut la première à se lever, puis vint une Zelena à peine réveillée.

« Déjà debout la new-yorkaise ? »

« Ah ! A New-York, je m'éveille avec les sirènes dès 5h du matin… C'est une habitude. »

« Hm… Café ? »

« Volontiers. »

Puis descendit Henry, Robin et Emma « Regina dort encore ? »

« Yep, elle est fatiguée. On peut pas dire qu'on se soit couchées tôt hier. » sourit-elle

« Café je suppose ? »

« Nope, un chocolat sera la bienvenue. »

« Pareil ! » lancèrent en cœur Robin et Henry « Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda l'adolescent

« Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Zelena, mais… C'est l'anniversaire de Robin, c'est donc à elle de choisir, non ? »

La petite fille fut surprise de cette demande et écarquilla les yeux « J'en sais rien… »

« Y'a pas quelque chose que tu aimerais faire ? »

La petite blondinette fronça les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément « Hm peut-être… »

« Oui ? »

« La plage. »

« La plage ? » s'étonna Emma « Il fait pas un peu frais encore ? »

Il était vrai qu'en cette fin Mars, le temps n'était guère avec eux. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, le ciel avait décidé de se parer d'un épais voile grisonnant. Robin haussa les épaules et Ruby se leva soudain « Moi je suis partante pour la plage ! J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre mes pieds dans l'eau glacée du Maine ! »

« Très bien alors… La plage ça sera ! » conclut Emma « Le temps de nous préparer et moi de prévenir Regina. »

Chacun opina avec ferveur et le petit déjeuner fut vite avalé. Emma rejoignit sa chambre où elle découvrit une Regina qui s'éveillait à peine.

« Hey coucou toi. Je t'ai apporté un café. »

« Oh merci… Vous êtes bien matinaux … »

« Il est plus de 10h déjà. On a décidé d'aller faire un tour à la plage, tu viens ? »

« Evidemment ! » lança Regina « Laisse-moi juste me réveiller, vous êtes bien trop matinaux pour moi ! »

« J'ai bien une manière de te réveiller en douceur moi… » souffla Emma en grimpant sur le lit à quatre pattes et surplomba sa compagne

« Emma… Ton épaule… »

« Et tes migraines… On aurait pleins d'arguments pour ne pas s'envoyer en l'air ce matin, mais tu sais quoi… J'en ai rien à foutre. Ca n'a jamais tué personne de faire l'amour, au sens littéral bien sur. » Emma s'approcha et caressa la joue de Regina « J'ai envie de toi, plus que jamais, j'en ai besoin. »

Regina ne releva pas, elle-même sentant ce besoin urgent de la jolie blonde de la faire sienne. Elle sourit alors et l'embrassa doucement avant que leurs mains ne partent en pilote automatique pour arpenter les courbes de l'autre et finalement entamer une séance câline en douceur et sensuelle.

* * *

« Pourquoi la plage ? » demanda Henry à Robin, qui semblait attendre impatiemment en regardant par la fenêtre

« J'en sais rien, j'aime la plage… L'odeur de l'iode, les vagues, leur bruit… c'est apaisant. »

Ruby, descendit alors et lorsque les jeunes se retournèrent ils sourient « Bah quoi ? »

« Tu comptes vraiment aller à la plage avec tes talons ? » s'amusa Henry

« J'ai que ça comme pompe… »

« Emma pourrait t'en prêter. »

« Ou ma mère, vous avez sensiblement la même taille, y'a des chances que votre pointure se rapproche de la sienne. »

« Qui se rapproche de qui ? » demanda Zelena, le sourire aux lèvres

« Maman, tu n'aurais pas une paire de basket à prêter à Ruby ? »

A cette question, Zelena jeta un œil aux pieds de Ruby et haussa un sourcil, amusée « Effectivement… Je vais voir ça. Vous faites quelle taille ? »

« Un bon 40, voire 41… »

« Ok je reviens. »

Ruby suivit la jolie rousse des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Robin « Ta mère a genre vraiment 2 paires de baskets dans ses valises ? »

« Il faut être paré à tout, c'est son crédo. » sourit Robin

La jolie rousse revint quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle paire de basket dans les mains « Et voilà ! »

« Merci. » sourit Ruby avant de les enfiler « Effectivement, c'est plus confortable. »

« Bon, on y va ? »

« On attend pas ma mère et Emma ? »

« Oh je crois qu'elles sont… occupées. » Et devant les regards perdus des enfants, elle mima un bisou avec ses deux majeurs qui se touchaient

« Eww ok, ok merci je vois... » lança Henry

Et alors que les enfants sortirent sans demander plus de détails, Ruby se posta aux cotés de Zelena « Elles étaient vraiment obligées de faire ça maintenant ? »

« Je crois qu'elles ont beaucoup de choses à rattraper. » confia Zelena « On leur enverra un message si elles veulent nous rejoindre. »

Ruby opina et c'est donc tous les quatre qu'ils quittèrent la villa. C'est dans la voiture de Zelena qu'ils se rendirent à la plage, déserte à cause du temps menaçant. Malgré la fraicheur de la brise et l'absence de soleil, Robin se sentait presque pousser des ailes : elle enleva ses chaussures et dès qu'elle eut les pieds dans le sable, un sourire naquit sur son visage.

« On fait la course crapaud ? » lança-t-elle par défi à son cousin

« Je vais te coller une pâté, tu vas jamais t'en remettre. »

« T'es peut-être plus rapide, mais je suis plus maligne… » dit-elle en un clin d'œil

« Huh ? »

Elle le poussa alors et entama une course folle. Déséquilibré, Henry perdit du temps, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, quelques mètres plus loin, ils arrivèrent à la cabane en bois qu'ils avaient construits, le tout sous le regard de Zelena et Ruby.

« Votre fille est cool. »

Zelena gloussa « Merci. »

« C'est pas évident d'être mère célibataire hein… »

« Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ? »

« Ma mère m'a quasiment élevé seule aussi… J'ai vu à quel point elle a lutté, combien elle a sacrifié. »

« Regina m'a dit que votre grand-mère était Granny, c'est vrai ? »

« Vrai. »

« Si c'est le cas… Vous aviez de la famille, non ? »

« C'est compliqué… »

« Hm, longue histoire ? »

« Assez oui. »

« Si vous voulez en parler un jour autour d'un café… je suis là. On se connait à peine mais parfois il est plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas, pour éviter les préjugés vous voyez ? »

« Oui je vois. » sourit Ruby « Et ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée… »

« Vous restez quelques jours c'est ça ? »

« Yep. »

« Déception amoureuse hein ? » ironisa Zelena

Ruby la fixa d'yeux ronds « Comment ? Emma ? »

« Oh pas besoin. Qui viendrait de son plein gré passer quelques jours ici ? Franchement ? Si ce n'est pour une histoire de cœur, dans un sens, comme avec Emma, comme dans l'autre… Comme vous. Alors ? »

« Vous cernez les gens vous… »

« Ma fille est précoce, je n'ai jamais dis qu'elle ne tenait pas ça de moi. » sourit à pleines dents la belle rousse

Ruby sourit et fixa les enfants qui grimpaient sur la structure en bois, elle soupira alors « Ouaip, ça aussi c'est compliqué… »

Zelena opina et sourit « Dieu que la vie est compliquée parfois hein… »

« J'aimerais juste, pour une fois, ne rien avoir à penser, juste vivre le jour présent, sans penser aux factures, aux problèmes… Juste profiter. »

« Vous aurez le loisir de faire ça ici. »

« Dites-moi ce qu'il y à faire à Storybrooke Maine huh ? »

« De longues balades sur la plage pour commencer. Y'a des restos sympas et une belle forêt dans laquelle faire des randos pas mal. »

« Je suis pas du genre sportive… »

Zelena sourit avant de fixer, à son tour, sa fille et son neveu, jouant innocemment « Je vous propose de déjeuner. On peut prévenir Emma et Regina, et lorsqu'elles auront fini de se monter dessus, elles nous rejoindrons. »

« Ca, c'est une vision que j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir. »

« De rien. » ironisa Zelena

* * *

Regina s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche et fixa son reflet fatigué dans le miroir « Tu ne m'as pas épargné… » ironisa-t-elle

Emma apparut derrière elle et embrassa son épaule avant, elle aussi, de regarder son reflet « Tu peux parler… Comment je vais cacher ça moi ? » dit-elle en montrant un suçon visible à la naissance de son oreille

« Désolée… Emportée par ma fougue… »

Emma sourit « Ils déjeunent en ville, ils nous demandent si on les rejoint. Je réponds quoi ? »

« Oui, évidemment. » haussa Regina des épaules

« J'en sais rien… Tu aurais pu vouloir qu'on fasse un second round… »

« Second ? J'ai compté 3 déjà… »

Emma gloussa et soudain Regina se tourna et effleura la cicatrice sur son épaule d'un air peu rassuré « Hey, tout va bien, j'ai pas présagé de mes forces. »

« Je sais… Préparons-nous. »

« Il fait un temps de merde dehors, couvre-toi. »

« Ton langage laisse de plus en plus à désirer. »

« Désolée… punis moi ? » Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de la pousser hors de la salle de bain « Hey ! »

« Habille-toi. »

Emma obtempéra et en quelques minutes, elles se retrouvèrent prêtes à partir. Elles prirent la voiture de Regina et rejoignirent la famille dans une pizzeria près des docks. Lorsqu'Emma les aperçut au travers d'une baie vitrée, elle sourit « Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Regardez-les. »

Regina suivit son regard « Oui et alors ? »

« Elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux… »

« Oh non, non, non… Je vous vois venir Miss Swan. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas jouer les entremetteuse et je n'aime pas ça… Surtout quand cela concerne ma sœur qui est, soit dit en passant, absolument pas lesbienne. »

« Ca, ça veut rien dire… Regarde Ruby… »

« Non, crois-moi, je connais ma sœur, il n'y a rien qu'elle n'aime plus qu'un homme… Excepté sa fille bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. On paris ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Je te paris que d'ici le départ de Ruby, il se sera passé quelque chose entre elles. Je dis pas qu'elles vont coucher ensemble ou un truc du genre, mais je sens un feeling entre elles… »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, madame Irma. »

" C'est ça, moque toi… On verra bien. »

Puis elles entrèrent et rejoignirent directement leur table « Hey, alors, vous êtes rassasiez ? » ironisa Zelena

« Maman ! On mange ! » grimaça la petite fille qui allait croquer dans sa part de pizza aux champignons.

Emma et Regina ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre, préférant commander de suite leur pizza « Alors votre promenade sur la plage ? »

« Rafraichissant. » conclut Ruby « J'ai bien l'impression que le début de mon séjour sera gratifié par un bel orage. » lança-t-elle en pointant le ciel de sa fourchette

« Les giboulées de Mars hein… » railla Emma « Venant de New-York, on va pas se laisser avoir par quelques gouttes venues du Maine hein ? »

« Absolument ! » lança Ruby en levant son verre, suivi par tout le monde « A la pluie du Maine ! »

* * *

Et, effectivement, la pluie commença à tomber quelques minutes pus tard, tambourinant à la baie vitrée, assombrissant le ciel, donnant un aspect triste aux rues. Les passants semblaient déserter la ville et seuls quelques badauds peu farouches bravaient encore le vent qui se levait.

« On est bien à l'abri ici… » souffla Ruby en voyant les feuilles tourbillonner dans la rue

« On ne va pas tarder de notre coté… Demain, il y a école ! » sourit Zelena, mais elle perdit son sourire lorsque sa fille baissa soudain la tête

Elle aurait voulu parler, lui demander, mais là n'était pas l'heure pour cela. Elles régleraient cette histoire une fois chez elle.

En attendant, tous finirent leur pizza, se remémorant les blagues de la veille et se jurant de recommencer une « soirée hélium » comme aimait à l'appeler Zelena. Alors que le vent soufflait plus fort encore, Zelena et Robin prirent congé de la famille Swan Mills et de Ruby.

« Purée quel temps de m… »

« Emma ! »

« Hm pardon… » minauda Emma, ce qui donna à Ruby l'occasion de glousser « La ferme toi… » siffla-t-elle discrètement vers son amie

Tous montèrent en voiture et rentrèrent sans demander leur reste. Et tandis qu'Henry fut sommé de finir ses devoirs pour le lendemain, avant de confronter Emma dans une partie de Mario Kart, cette dernière et Regina restèrent dans la cuisine, préparant le prochain repas.

« Cette pizza m'a plombé… » soupira Emma

« Ca tombe bien, ce soir, ça sera light : salade et poisson. »

« Tant mieux. De l'aide ? »

« Oh non, je crois qu'Henry va expédier ses devoirs assez vite pour se poser devant la télé, il n'attendra que toi. »

« Je peux prendre du temps pour toi. »

« Tu m'en as déjà consacré pas mal ce matin… »

« Hm c'est vrai… »

« Emma ! Je suis prêt ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis… »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, embrassa sa compagne sur la joue et rejoignit Henry au salon. Regina sourit alors, puis fut attirée par le ciel qui s'assombrit soudainement. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du shérif « Graham… Vous êtes-vous toujours au poste ? Au vue du temps, pourriez-vous faire le tour de la ville afin de voir s'il n'y a aucun problème ? Oui merci. Tenez-moi au courant. »

Il n'était pas rare que le vent souffle sur les côtes, ou que les orages grondent dans cet état, mais Regina savait aussi que les choses pouvaient vite prendre une tournure plus délicate : elle se souvenait de cette tempête de neige il y a quelques années qui cloisonna la ville du reste du mode : plus d'électricité, routes coupées… Elle avait du faire face à une crise majeure qui avait rendu fébrile ses concitoyens. A présent, elle avait à cœur de veiller sur le bien-être de ses habitants, et cette tempête ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

« Enfin chez soi ! » pouffa Zelena en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Je monte… »

« Hey Robin, viens là. »

« J'ai encore des trucs à faire… »

« S'il te plait. »

La petite fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir s'asseoir à coté de sa mère « Quoi ? »

« Hey, pas ce ton avec moi jeune fille. Tu es peut-être un petit génie mais tu es avant tout ma fille. »

« … »

« Bien alors… Dis-moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis-moi ce que tu as ? »

« Y'a rien. »

« Ah oui ? » Robin la fixa, affichant un air incrédule. Zelena soupira « Il fut un temps où on se disait tout toi et moi… Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux dire… Il s'agit de l'école n'est-ce pas ? »

Robin baissa le regard une nouvelle fois « Non… »

« Robin… Est-ce qu'ils te mènent la vie dure ? Parce que tu es plus jeune ? »

« Stop ! »

« Robin… »

« C'est… C'est pas ça… C'est juste… Des trucs d'école oui, mais rien à voir avec les gens. C'est juste que… je m'ennuie en cours… »

« Tu t'ennuies ? »

« Je crois que… Que c'est plus du tout mon niveau. »

« Oh… Tu crois qu'il faut envisager de sauter une nouvelle fois une classe ? »

« … »

« Robin ? »

« C'est juste que je suis déjà à 3 classes au dessus de mon niveau. Si je monte encore d'une classe, je serais au dessus d'Henry même, et je n'ai que 9 ans. »

« Chérie… »

« On pourrait pas en revenir à des cours à domicile ? »

Zelena se redressa « Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu souhaites ? »

« Maman… Je… J'aime pas l'école, j'ai pas envie d'y retourner demain. J'y trouve aucun intérêt. »

« Robin, je ne peux pas te déscolarisée comme ça… On attend le spring break et ensuite on envisage une autre solution. »

« Le spring break ? Mais c'est dans deux semaines ! C'est trop long. Je peux pas attendre ! »

« Robin ! Mais pourquoi tu angoisses tant ? »

La petite fille serra la mâchoire alors et se leva d'un bon « Tu comprends jamais rien ! » puis elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre, laissant impuissante sa mère. Elle resta là quelques secondes, prostrée, se demandant encore ce qu'il venait de se passer : elles qui s'étaient rarement disputées, qui avaient toujours su dialoguer… Mais là, elle semblait se heurter à un mur, et cela la peinait bien plus que si sa fille s'était rebellée.

Elle sortit violemment de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un grondement au loin l'orage approchait.

* * *

« Vous devriez lever le pied. » sermonna Regina en revenant dans le salon après avoir fini le repas

« Pourquoi, on vient à peine de s'y mettre et en plus je suis en train de la battre ! »

« Hey, tu profites de mon invalidité ! »

« Avec l'orage qui approche, il va certainement y avoir des coupures de courant. Il serait préférable de… »

« Maman, allez, quand y'aura plus de courant, bah on s'arrêtera ! »

Et si Regina avait attendu un quelconque soutien de sa compagne… Elle pouvait toujours attendre. Regina haussa un sourcil en fixant Emma qui était plus que jamais concentrée sur l'écran « Bien, je vois… Merci de ton soutien Emma. »

« De rien chérie. » lança avec empressement Emma « Ah ah ! Je t'ai eu ! »

« Et merde… » soupira Henry

« Langage ! » proférèrent les deux jeunes femmes ensemble, ce qui fit sourire Regina

« On passe bientôt à table. »

Et bien qu'elle n'attendait aucune réponse de son fils ou de sa petite amie, Regina sortit, par sécurité, quelques bougies qu'elle disposa sur la table, avant de la dresser pour le diner.

Et quand, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, un claquement sec retentit au dehors, tant Henry qu'Emma sursautèrent et se regardèrent. Et d'un commun accord, ils reposèrent les manettes et éteignirent la télé.

« Ravie de vous avoir à table. » sourit Regina « Emma, aurais-tu peur de l'orage ? »

« Non, non. Bien sur que non. Mais je connais pas ceux du Maine… » argumenta-t-elle

« Oh, devrais-je te border ce soir avec une berceuse ? »

« Stop, je veux pas en savoir plus. » lança Henry pendant qu'il piochait dans le saladier

Emma et Regina rirent en échangeant un regard complice et le repas continua dans la bonne humeur avant qu'une soirée jeux de société ne soit mise en place, Regina préférant ne plus utiliser l'électricité si ce n'était nécessaire.

Et lorsque l'heure fut avancée, Henry embrassa ses mères avant de monter dans sa chambre. Emma débarrassa tandis que Regina alluma un feu.

« Dois-je comprendre quelque chose là ? » sourit Emma en voyant sa compagne tenter d'allumer la cheminée

« Très drôle. Si jamais il y a une coupure de courant dans la nuit, nous n'aurons plus de chauffage. »

« Oh, très prévoyante. »

« Ca n'est pas la première fois que ça arriverait. »

« Raconte. »

« Les hivers ici peuvent être rudes. Plus d'une fois nos câbles électriques n'ont pas supporté ni le froid, ni le poids de la neige… J'ai investi beaucoup dans la rénovation de nos lignes, mais les choses avancent lentement et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait des tempêtes encore à cette période. »

« Tu crains pour la sécurité de ta ville ? »

« Certaines demeures, comme celle de Zelena, sont assez isolées. Si l'électricité venait à faire défaut… »

« Hey, détends-toi… Tout ira bien. »

« Je sais, je sais… » Regina se massa une nouvelle fois les tempes et regarda les braises prendre finalement « Ca y est. »

« Regina ? »

« Allons-nous coucher. »

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne poussa pas plus loin. Elle se leva en même temps que sa compagne et c'est dans un même mouvement qu'elles montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Elles s'y déshabillèrent en silence et lorsqu'elles se glissèrent sous les draps, Emma se cala contre le dos de sa compagne.

« C'est moi la petite cuillère ? » s'étonna Regina

« Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Tu m'as dorloté durant 15 jours… »

Regina se retourna, pour lui faire face et lui sourit « Je ne l'ai pas fait par charité, ni par devoir. Je l'ai fais parce que tu avais besoin de moi. »

« Et je sens que tu as besoin de moi aussi, même si tu ne me le dis pas. »

« … »

Un éclair éclaira soudain la pièce et Emma sursauta « Miss Swan, auriez-vous peur de l'orage ? »

« Non ! » argua faussement la jolie blonde « Pas du tout. »

« Tu ne sais pas mentir. Viens là. Et si… pour ce soir… On prenait soin l'une de l'autre huh ? »

« Juste le temps de l'orage alors ! »

« Juste le temps de l'orage. »

* * *

Et si, dans la nuit, le temps s'était calmé, donnant aux habitants de Storybrooke l'opportunité de dormir sereinement, lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, elle put s'apercevoir que le temps menaçait encore : ciel gris, vent, et pluie fine.

Elle jeta un œil vers sa compagne qui dormait encore à poing fermé. Elle se leva doucement, s'habilla et rejoignit un Henry bien réveillé dans la cuisine.

« C'est la tempête dehors… » chouina-t-il

« Je t'arrête tout de suite : c'est pas parce qu'il pleut que tu n'iras pas au collège. Je t'y emmènerai. »

« Super. Faut pas tu sais, vraiment. »

« Ca me fait plaisir. » lança-t-elle dans un sourire narquois

Henry lui tira la langue et Emma fit de même avant qu'une rafale de vent les fit sursauter « Hey, y'a encore moyen qu'on fasse croire qu'on est malade… »

« Hey salut les Swan Mills ! » lança Ruby, fraichement habillée

« Salut Ruby ! Alors, c'est quoi votre programme ? »

« Je l'emmène faire un tour au Granny's… »

« Oh pour voir ta grand-mère c'est ça ? »

Ruby haussa un sourcil, amusée qu'Henry soit au courant, avant de se tourner vers Emma. Mais c'est Henry qui prit la parole « Je n'ai que 12 ans, mais je suis pas sourd. »

« Allez l'artiste, on y va. » sourit Emma en attrapant son sac

« Et maman ? »

« Elle n'a rien ce matin… On mange ensemble ce midi au Granny's toutes les trois. »

« Oh ok… »

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le traina littéralement à l'entrée, sous les gémissements et grognements de son fils, et sous le regard amusé de Ruby.

* * *

Mais dans la journée, les choses se corsèrent : les rafales de vent redoublèrent, la pluie battait frénétiquement le pavé, faisant naitre une inondation dans les rues. Finalement, Graham contacta Regina dans la matinée lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu une alerte rouge aux orages violents. Regina eut alors la consigne suivante : les commerces devaient fermés, ainsi que les écoles, les transports et les gens devaient restés chez eux le plus possible.

Elle dut quitter le confort de son chez elle pour se rendre à la mairie et appeler toutes les personnes concernées.

« Miss Mills, ça va ? » demanda sa secrétaire

« Tellement de gens à prévenir. Pourriez-vous me donnez l'annuaire des commerçants, idéalement en me cherchant en premier ceux ouverts le lundi matin, merci mon dieu il y en a peu. »

« Très peu… »

« Oh et je vais devoir fermer les écoles… Mon Dieu… Tant de choses à faire… »

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? »

« Merci. » souffla, soulagée, Regina « Vous devriez rentrer chez vous… »

« Je rentrerai en même temps que vous. » sourit-elle

Regina prit son téléphone alors et composa le numéro de sa compagne « Emma ? »

« _Hey chérie… Ca souffle dehors, un truc de malade_ ! »

« Ou es-tu ? »

« _Au Granny's. Pourquoi ?_ »

« Je viens de recevoir des informations concernant le temps… Nous sommes en alerte rouge. Les écoles vont fermer, je vais appeler les directeurs : tu peux aller chercher Henry et Robin ? Je préviendrai Zelena. »

« _Evidemment. Tu es où ?_ »

« A la mairie. Je dois prévenir tout le monde, je rentre après. Sois prudente. »

« _Toi aussi. On se tient au courant !_ »

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma raccrocha, son air sérieux interpela Ruby « Un problème ? »

« Non… Enfin, si. L'orage est plus fort que prévu, une alerte rouge. Les écoles et commerces vont fermer, Regina s'en charge, mais elle me demande d'aller chercher Robin et Henry. »

« Ok, je viens avec toi. »

Et alors qu'elles enfilèrent leur veste, Granny arriva avec leurs commandes « Et bien, c'est moi qui vous fait fuir ? »

« Non Granny, absolument pas. Y'a une alerte aux orages, vous devez fermer pour aujourd'hui. »

« Oh… Je vous emballe ça ! »

« Pas la peine, vraiment. »

« J'y tiens. C'est ça ou on le jette. »

Emma annonça que le restaurant allait fermer et qu'ils étaient invités à tous rentrer chez eux sans détour. Et tous comprirent. En quelques minutes le Granny's était désert. La vieille femme revint avec deux sacs dans les mains et Ruby les attrapa.

« Merci. »

« De rien. » sourit la vieille femme

Puis elles sortirent et Emma bouscula un peu Ruby de l'épaule « Ca va entre vous ? »

« J'en sais rien… C'est bizarre. J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que c'est ma grand-mère… On dirait plus… une étrangère qui veut faire ami-ami. »

« Ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire… C'est mieux que rien, pour un début. »

« Si tu le dis. Donc là, on fonce au collège ? »

« On récupère les monstres. Et on rentre. Zelena nous rejoindra probablement. »

Ruby opina et monta en voiture avant que la coccinelle ne déboule au collège où des dizaines et des dizaines de voitures à l'entrée « Il semblerait que le directeur ait déjà appelé des parents. » souffla Emma

Elles sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans une foule dense de parents soit affolés, soit perdus. Emma se fraya un chemin vers le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier avait affiché une liste des classes et où chacune se trouvait à cet instant. Ainsi, chaque parent savait où trouver son enfant, et Emma trouva facilement la classe de son fils.

« Oh miss Swan, Henry est ici. » lança sa professeur dont le sourire se voulait rassurant mais était crispé

« Comment ça va ici ? »

« Les parents arrivent et les élèves sont presque tous partis. »

« Ne tardez pas à votre tour hein. »

« Nous partirons quand nos élèves seront tous partis. » la rassura la jeune femme

Henry arriva « Il se passe quoi ? C'est grave ? »

« Juste un orage très violent. On rentre. »

« Tu vois je t'avais dis qu'on n'aurait pas du sortir ! » railla-t-il

« Espèce de… »

Elle l'attrapa par le cou avant de le plaquer contre lui « Allez, on va chercher Robin. Tu sais où est sa classe ? »

« Ouais, c'est un étage au dessus. »

Emma et Ruby suivirent Henry et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la classe, un homme aux tempes grisonnantes était en train de fermer la porte à clé.

« Excusez-moi… C'est bien la classe de Robin Mills ? »

« Effectivement. » répondit l'homme d'un sourire charmant

« Mais… Vous n'avez plus d'élèves ? » s'étonna Ruby

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Emma s'approcha « Vous n'avez pas eu Robin Mills ? »

« Non, elle était absente aujourd'hui. »

Ruby et Emma échangèrent un regard surpris avant que la jolie blonde ne se tourne vers son fils « Tu savais ? »

« Non… Mais j'ai pas souvenir l'avoir vu ce matin… »

« Merde… »

Emma fit quelques pas à l'écart et composa un numéro « Regina… »

« _Tu as récupéré les enfants ?_ »

« Oui… Enfin presque. »

« _Presque ?_ »

« Robin n'était pas en cours. Elle a bien choisi son jour pour faire sécher. » railla-t-elle

« _Zelena n'est forcément pas au courant…_ »

« Je dépose Henry à la maison et je pars à sa recherche. »

« _Non, ne laisse pas Henry seul, on ne sait jamais… Amène-le à la mairie._ »

« Ok. » Elle raccrocha et retourna vers son amie et son fils « On va la chercher. Henry, t'as une idée de l'endroit où elle peut être ? »

« Aucune… »

« Bon, les commerces sont fermés, elle n'a pas pu se rendre dans l'un deux, ça réduit les recherches. On y va… »

Et lorsqu'ils sortirent du collège, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Zelena qui sortait à peine de sa voiture « Ou est Robin ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Le principal m'a appelé pour me dire que le collège allait fermer à cause du temps… Une histoire de tornade ou je ne sais quoi… Alors, où est Robin ? »

« Elle n'était pas en classe. » répondit Ruby

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« On va la chercher. » la rassura Emma « Elle n'a pas pu aller loin… »

« On devrait se diviser en deux groupes, on doublera les chances. » lança Ruby

« Bonne idée. Henry tu restes avec moi, Ruby et Zelena ensemble. On se tient au courant par téléphone dès qu'on la trouve. »

Tous opinèrent alors et Ruby monta dans la voiture de la rousse, tandis qu'Henry et Emma s'engouffrèrent dans la coccinelle « Bon, par où on commence ? »

« La forêt. On y a fait une cabane y'a pas longtemps… »

« Ok, c'est parti. »

* * *

Le temps s'était dégradé rapidement : le vent soufflait tant qu'il était difficile de rester debout, le ciel noir faisait presque paraitre le jour pour la nuit, la pluie qui s'abattait était aussi glacée que cinglante. Les feuilles tourbillonnaient, les arbres penchaient dangereusement, les câbles électriques menaçaient en se balançaient contre les poteaux en bois.

« Quel temps de merde… » souffla Ruby en regardant par la vitre de la voiture. Mais lorsqu'elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle se tourna vers Zelena et vit l'air aussi contrarié qu'apeuré de la jolie rousse « Hey… » elle posa sa main sur son genou, attirant son regard « Ca va aller. On va la trouver. »

« Elle … Elle est seule… Et ce temps… Et si jamais… »

« Hey stop… Tout va bien. Elle est intelligente, même très intelligente. Elle a vu le temps, elle s'est surement mise à l'abri. Elle attend probablement que le temps s'améliore, qu'on vienne la chercher. On la trouvera. Et vous aurez l'occasion de lui passer le savon du siècle pour avoir sécher les cours. »

Zelena hoqueta et, pour la première fois depuis une heure de recherche où elles avaient sillonné les quartiers, elle sourit « Merci. »

« De rien. Alors… Ou est-ce qu'elle pourrait être ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Emma a envoyé un message : ils sont en forêt… »

« On devrait peut-être essayer la plage, non ? »

Zelena se redressa « Elle adore la plage ! »

« Alors c'est parti. »

Au bout de 10minutes, elles arrivèrent au bord de l'eau, et quittèrent la voiture « On se sépare ? » demanda Ruby

« Non… Enfin pas maintenant… »

Ruby sourit alors et lui prit la main « Alors allons-y. »

Et pendant les minutes qui suivirent, elles arpentèrent la plage, les yeux rivés sur la moindre forme… Et soudain Zelena se figea, fixant les vagues monstrueuses qui se formaient « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Et si… Si elle était venue ici et qu'une vague l'ait happé ? Si elle avait perdu l'équilibre sur les docks et était tombée dans l'eau… »

Ruby la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle lui fasse face « Ok, zen… On respire. Comme je l'ai dis : elle est intelligente. Elle ne ferait jamais un truc pareil. »

« Je pensais aussi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sécher les cours. »

« C'est un autre contexte. Si, effectivement, elle n'est pas allée en cours depuis le depuis, elle a du se faire surprendre par la tempête. Au mieux, elle est planquée quelque part, au pire, elle a bougé et on tourne en rond. Alors on se concentre, on va la trouver. »

Encore une fois, Zelena la remercia d'un sourire appuyé et silencieux, avant d'opiner et de reprendre les recherches. Elles se retrouvèrent devant deux chemins : l'un continuant sur la plage, l'autre partant un peu plus haut sur la route, longeant la plage.

« Ok, je continue sur ce coté, vous de l'autre… On se retrouve de l'autre coté. On se suit. »

Zelena acquiesça avant de monter et de continuer sa marche tout en criant le nom de sa fille et en vérifiant son téléphone toutes les deux minutes. Ruby, de son coté, ne cessait de fixer la moindre forme suspecte, priant pour, qu'effectivement, la petite fille n'ait été déstabilisée par le vent… Elle n'osait imaginer le pire des scénarios, pas après avoir appris à connaitre, la veille, cette gamine surprenante.

Et tandis qu'elle marchait, plongée dans ses pensées, elle tomba sur la cabane en bois faite sur la plage, qu'ils avaient visité la veille. Elle plissa les yeux mais ne vit rien si ce n'était un arbre tombé juste à coté. Elle s'approcha d'un pas plus pressé et ce n'est qu'à trois mètres de la structure qu'elle aperçut…

« ROBIN ! »

La jeune femme hurla, soulagée, et se précipita vers la cabane. Zelena, ayant entendu Ruby hurler le prénom de sa fille, tenta de les rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Quand Ruby entra dedans, elle vit une Robin, prostrée, les genoux rassemblés sur sa poitrine. Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle sauta dans les bras de la jolie brune « Ruby… Je suis désolée, si désolée… »

« Chut, là, tout va bien… On est là… »

« Ma… Maman… » pleura-t-elle « Elle va… »

« Elle est là, elle sera soulagée. »

Robin se calfeutra dans les bras de la jeune femme quand Zelena arriva à son tour « Robin ! Mon dieu ! »

Grelottante, la petite fille abandonna les bras de Ruby pour se retrouver dans ceux de sa mère « Maman, je suis désolée… Je… Je voulais pas… Mais y'a eu l'orage et j'ai pu oser sortir, j'ai… J'ai eu peur… »

« Ce n'est rien chérie… Tout va bien. On va rentrer… »

« Je vais prévenir Emma qu'on l'a trouvé. »

Zelena prit sa fille dans ses bras et malgré le vent qui menaçait son équilibre, elle ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à la voiture. Epuisée, Robin, somnola presque sur le chemin du retour.

« J'ai pas de réseau… Merde… »

« On va aller chez ma sœur, si jamais ils décident d'y revenir pour X raisons, on les croisera. »

Ruby opina avant de jeter un œil à l'arrière : Robin tremblait, trempée les bras nues. Elle défit sa ceinture et se contorsionna alors pour passer à l'arrière.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous f… » elle se tut lorsqu'elle vit, dans son rétro, la jeune femme enlever sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de Robin, tout en la serrant dans ses bras. La petite avait les lèvres bleutées et la chair de poule. Zelena accéléra alors, la maison de sa sœur plus près que la sienne.

Et, heureux hasard ou non, tandis qu'elles entraient dans Miflin Street, elles croisèrent la coccinelle d'Emma qui en sortaient « Hey ! Des nouvelles ? »

« On l'a retrouvé sur la plage. On a essayé de vous joindre mais le réseau est HS. »

« On va rentrer alors. »

Emma fit demi-tour et c'est tous les quatre qu'ils rentrèrent, Ruby portant Robin sur son dos.

« Robin… Robin ? »

La petite, épuisée, s'était endormie sur le dos de la jolie brune « Elle est glacée, on devrait lui faire un bain chaud. »

« Je vais vous aider ! » lança Henry

« Je vais faire un feu. » rétorqua Emma

« Emma… Merci encore… » souffla Zelena

« Y'a pas de mal. »

« Ou est Regina ? »

« La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, elle était encore à la mairie. Je lui ais dis que si le temps n'était pas bon, je préférais qu'elle reste là-bas, à l'abri, plutôt que de tenter une sortie et de risquer sa vie en voiture. »

« Oui, c'est plus sage. »

« Allez, va avec ta fille. »

Zelena l'en remercia d'un sourire avant de monter. Elle retrouva Ruby et Henry dans la salle de bain de Regina. Le jeune garçon faisait couler le bain, tandis que Ruby déshabillait lentement la petite. Lorsque la jolie rousse arriva, Ruby lui céda la place.

« Henry, tu aurais un T-shirt ou quoique se soit pour la changer ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Ouais, je vais voir ça… Elle… Elle va bien hein ? »

« Elle a juste eu très peur. » lui assura Zelena

Et quand Henry partit, Ruby se sentit soudainement de trop : Zelena avait pris le relai avec sa fille et elle, elle était là, debout, la regardant la plonger dans l'eau chaude. Elle détourna le visage alors, pensant que cet instant devait être une façon pour elles deux de renouer le lien et le dialogue « Bon, je… Je descends. Si vous avez besoin de moi… »

« … Merci. Merci pour tout. » sanglota Zelena « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si… » Elle pleura alors et Ruby vint s'agenouiller près d'elle « Hey, tout va bien. Elle est là, elle va bien. »

Zelena sécha ses larmes et sourit tristement « Merci. »

« J'ai pas fais grand-chose… »

« Au contraire, vous avez su me rassurer. Sans vous, j'aurais probablement perdu la tête et je serais peut-être même passée à coté d'elle. Alors, merci beaucoup. »

Ruby sourit et se releva, les laissant seules. Henry revint avec un T-shirt et un short qui serait certainement assez long pour elle « J'ai que ça. »

« C'est super Henry, merci. »

« Vous l'avez trouvé où ? »

« Dans votre cabane en bois sur la plage. »

Henry soupira alors et Ruby le prit par les épaules « Hey, ça va aller. Elle en est quitte pour un gros rhume à mon avis. » lui sourit la jolie brune « Allez viens. »

Le temps qu'Henry ne dépose les vêtements sur le rebord du lavabo, Zelena l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête. Puis la jolie rousse reporta son attention vers sa fille qui se laissait porter par l'eau chaude l'entourant.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« J'ai… Moins froid… »

Zelena se mordit la lèvre : elle voulait sa voir, elle voulait comprendre, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus la braquer. Sa fille était visiblement en état de choc et elle aurait bien le temps plus tard de la questionner.

* * *

« Alors, comment elle va ? »

« Elle semble se relaxer dans le bain. »

« Je vais lui faire un truc chaud, genre une soupe ou… Quoi, pourquoi tu te marres ? » demanda Emma

« Toi, faire une soupe, sérieux ? » ricana Ruby

« La ferme… »

Henry sourit et se posta devant le feu, Ruby à ses cotés « Alors dis-moi… Tu savais ? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! »

« T'as la moindre idée du pourquoi elle a séché ? »

« J'en sais rien… »

« Tu mens aussi mal que ta mère… » ironisa Ruby

Henry baissa la tête et quand sa mère revint à leurs cotés, il soupira « Elle… Elle aime pas sa classe. Elle déteste être une bête curieuse… »

« Ils sont méchants avec elle ? » demanda Emma

« Non, non mais… Elle avait que 8 ans. Même s'ils sont sympas… Parfois, ils le font pas exprès, mais ils lui font comprendre qu'elle est pas dans leur délire… »

« Je vois… »

« L'intégration est difficile. » conclut Ruby

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait le temps où elle prenait des cours par correspondance… Et puis… »

« Et puis ? »

« Y'a cette sortie qu'on fait en fin d'année… »

« Et ? »

« Bah c'est un truc sur la plage… »

« Sur la plage hein… »

« Ouais et… bah personne ne veut jouer les baby-sitter pour elle… Elle a même pas 10 ans. »

« Et c'est une raison ? » demanda Ruby « Je veux dire : elle a pas demandé à être ce qu'elle est. Elle a pas choisi. Et si d'ailleurs elle avait choisi, elle n'aurait certainement pas demandé ça… »

« … »

« Je crois que sans le montrer, elle fait beaucoup d'efforts de son coté. Pour être à la hauteur. Elle est précoce mais sur les relations sociales, elle a du chemin à faire, et je suis certaine qu'elle déploie des trésors d'énergie pour arriver à votre niveau. »

« Je sais, et moi j'ai aucun problème avec elle. »

« Normal, c'est ta cousine. » railla-t-elle

« Si tu sous-entends que je l'aide pas à s'intégrer… c'est faux. »

« Ca aussi je le sais. »

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? »

« Avoues-le, tu penses que si tu l'aidais un peu plus, tu serais considéré comme le boulet trainant sa petite cousine avec lui, non ? »

« … »

« Henry, c'est pas une accusation. Tu as 12 ans, et on va pas te demander de la prendre en charge, tu as le droit aussi de ne vivre que pour toi, et ne pas déployer tes efforts juste à l'intégration de ta cousine. »

« Je sais… Parfois, je sais juste pas quoi faire. »

Emma le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le haut de son crâne « C'est ok Henry. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zelena descendit et tous la fixèrent « Elle dort. » sourit-elle « Elle est épuisée. »

« Si tu veux lui apporter quelque chose de chaud… »

« Je préfère la laisser dormir un peu. Le bain l'a détendu. Elle a juste eu un coup de froid. »

« Elle t'a dit pourquoi ? »

« Non, et je n'ai pas insisté. »

Emma jeta un œil vers Henry et ce dernier comprit. Il vint s'asseoir près de Zelena et lui répéta ses dires, ses doutes et les appréhensions de la petite fille.

« J'ai toujours eu tendance à oublier qu'avant sa précocité, c'est avant tout une petite fille qui vient à peine de fêter ses 9 ans… » souffla Zelena « Elle m'a dit ce matin que le programme qu'elle suivait l'ennuyait et qu'elle avait peur de devoir sauter encore des classes. Je n'ai pas compris… »

« Hey c'est pas grave, si on était les mères de l'année, ça se saurait. » sourit Emma.

« Certes… Je… Je pense que je vais la retirer du collège et lui faire suivre un cursus par correspondance. Je voulais simplement qu'elle se socialise… Travaillant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve seule à la maison… Aujourd'hui, simplement parce que je n'ai pas su l'écouter et la comprendre, elle a failli… Elle… »

Un sanglot étrangla sa voix avant que Ruby ne pose une main rassurante sur son épaule « Ca aurait pu être grave, mais ça ne l'a pas été. Elle est ici en sécurité avec sa famille. »

A ces mots, Emma fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres : au dehors, la pluie avait laissé place à de fortes rafales de vent, et un ciel toujours aussi chargé.

« Emma, ça va ? »

« Je pense à Regina… Elle est seule dans sa mairie… J'espère qu'elle ne va pas essayer de revenir ici. Ce qui me tue c'est de n'avoir aucun moyen de communication avec elle… »

« Elle est assez intelligente pour savoir les risques qu'elle encourrait si elle sortait maintenant. »

« Elle sait même pas qu'on a retrouvé Robin, elle va s'inquiéter pour rien… »

« Et toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Dis-toi qu'elle est à l'abri elle aussi. »

Emma lui sourit avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers Zelena et Henry « Je ne te savais pas si altruiste ni compréhensive. »

« Je sais ce que c'est d'être la gamine différente. J'étais celle qui avait pas de père, celle qui avait une mère aussi frivole qu'originale. J'ai été mise de coté pas mal de fois… »

« Je vois… »

« Cette gamine est attachante. Même si je suis loin d'avoir son intellect, je m'y retrouve… »

Emma posa sa tête sur son épaule « C'est clair que t'es loin d'avoir son intellect… »

« Espèce de… » Elle la poussa alors et les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

Qu'il était bon de rire durant ce temps si sombre et stressant. Et alors que tous les quatre se retrouvèrent autour du feu, des petits pas résonnèrent, descendant les marches.

« Maman ? »

« Robin ! Tu es réveillée chérie, ça va ? »

« J'ai… J'ai faim. »

« Ca c'est une bonne maladie ! » gloussa Ruby

« Viens là ma puce. »

La petite, penaude, traina ses pieds jusqu'à sa mère et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Je reviens ! « lança Ruby en disparaissant dans la cuisine

« Alors, comment tu te sens Robin ? » la questionna Emma

« Ca va mieux… Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur… »

« J'imagine que tu as eu ton compte aussi. » sourit Emma en lui caressant la joue de l'index

« J'aurais pas du sécher… Mais… »

« Pourquoi t'as eu l'idée de la cabane ? » demanda curieusement Henry

« Je voulais juste y faire un tour, mais y'a eu l'orage et d'un seul coup la pluie… Je me suis abritée en dessous… Et quand vent a soufflé très fort, faisant tomber un arbre juste à coté, j'ai eu peur et je suis restée dedans. »

« C'était un bon réflexe. » assura Emma

Robin sourit et même si elle savait que ces mots ne visaient qu'à la rassurer, elle se détendit un peu, se relaxant dans les bras de sa mère.

« Hey tiens princesse ! »

Ruby revint avec une assiette et un toast grillé avec du fromage.

« Un grilled cheese ? » s'étonna Zelena

« Moi quand j'ai un coup de mou, les grilled cheese c'est radical ! »

Robin fixa le plat, incrédule, avant de jeter un œil vers sa mère. Quand cette dernière lui donna son approbation d'un sourire, elle n'hésita plus et croqua dedans à pleine dent.

« Alors ? »

« Ché délichieux ! » sourit-elle

« Un vrai cordon bleu cette Ruby. » railla la jolie blonde

« Hey regardez ! » lança Henry en pointant une fenêtre du doigt. Tous se tournèrent alors et vire un ciel plus dégagé, une pluie quasi inexistante et un vent transformé en légère brise.

« Il semblerait que l'orage soit passé. » conclut Zelena

Puis la sonnerie du téléphone d'Emma résonna, surprenant tout le monde « Regina ! »

« _Ah enfin ! Il n'y avait plus de réseau, je n'arrivais à joindre personne !_ »

« Je sais, pareil de mon coté. Comment tu vas ? Ou es-tu ? »

« _Je suis à la mairie. Je n'ai rien, tout va bien. Avez-vous retrouvé Robin ?!_ »

« Oh oui, oui, elle était sur la plage. Elle va bien, elle s'est faite surprendre par l'orage… Elle a eu un coup de froid et beaucoup peur. »

« _Tant mieux._ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu rentres ? »

« _Malheureusement non. Je dois gérer les crises à présent : des dizaines et des dizaines de foyers sont sans électricité, des rues sont inondées, sans parler des habitants totalement paniqués… Je dois être là._ »

« Je viens te rejoindre. »

« _Non, je n'aurais pas de temps pour toi et Graham est venu m'assister. J'espère ne pas rentrer tard. Je t'aime._ »

« Et moi donc ! Tiens-moi au courant. »

« _Evidemment_. »

Emma raccrocha, une pointe d'appréhension lui piquant l'estomac.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda Zelena

« Non. Regina a dit qu'elle devait gérer l'après tempête. Elle a du travail. »

« Nous allons rentrer. » lança Zelena

« Non, restez. »

« Je dois aller voir si la maison est touchée. »

« Je pense que Regina serait rassurée de nous voir tous ici ce soir. Vous avez déjà votre chambre. » sourit Emma

« Dis oui maman. »

« Ok, juste cette nuit. Je monte faire la chambre. »

« Je vais préparer le repas. » répondit Emma

« Je t'aide ! » lança Henry

Et tandis que Robin finissait son grilled cheese, Ruby fit un clin d'œil à Emma pour lui signifier qu'elle gérait la petite.

« Alors… Il est bon ? »

La petite mâcha des dernières bouchées avant de se tourner vers la jolie brune « Henry m'a dit que Granny était ta grand-mère… »

« Hm… Oui, c'est vrai. »

« C'est cool, elle fait de bon pancakes. »

« Ouais… » sourit ironiquement Ruby

« Henry a dit que t'es serveuse dans un bar… »

« Pas un bar, un pub. C'est différent. »

« Hm… Il a dit aussi que… »

« Il en dit des choses Henry. » ironisa la belle brune

Robin sourit « Ca c'est sûr. »

« Alors… J'imagine que c'était la première fois que tu séchais l'école hein… »

« Et ça m'a fait passer l'envie de recommencer. »

« Tu n'aimes pas le collège ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Le collège ou… les collégiens ? »

« Un peu des deux : je m'ennuie en cours et les autres, ils sont pas méchants, mais même s'ils essaient… je serais toujours la petite de la bande. »

« Ca, tu n'y peux rien, c'est clair. »

« Je sais… Et je sais qu'à la fin de l'année, ils veulent faire un truc sur la plage… Mais moi… Si j'y vais, ils vont se sentir obliger de me surveiller, de faire attention. Et franchement, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver en maillot devant eux. Les filles de 13 ans ont un minimum de… Elles ont… enfin tu vois… » Robin mima une poitrine et Ruby se retint de rire

« Je vois oui. Mais ça viendra toi aussi. »

« Mais pas avant la fin de l'année je le crains. De toute manière, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller… »

« Tu mens, mais l'idée est là. »

Robin aurait pu s'offusquer mais elle fixa Ruby avant de sourire « J'aimerais bien des mèches rouge un jour… »

« Ah… Tu as des cheveux magnifiques… » lança Ruby en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux « … Ca serait dommage. »

« Non, c'est faux. C'est nul, tout le monde à des cheveux comme ça… »

« Peut-être, mais ce qui les rend intéressant c'est ce qu'il y a en dessous. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Robin ne le perde un peu « Merci de m'avoir trouvé… »

« Hey normal. J'ai un sixième sens pour ça. » ironisa-t-elle

« J'ai fais une belle bêtise hein… »

« Tout le monde a le droit de flancher. C'est pas parce que tu es super intelligente que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des doutes et des coups de mous. »

A ce moment précis, Zelena revint dans le salon mais, entendant sa fille parler à Ruby, se stoppa pour rester discrète

« Je sais mais ma mère… Elle… Je dois pas la décevoir. »

Ruby posa sa main sur son épaule « Tu ne la décevras jamais, déjà parce que tu es sa fille, et certainement sa plus grande fierté dans la vie, et qu'ensuite tu as déjà accompli beaucoup de choses pour ton âge. »

« Mais j'ai pas envie, justement, d'e, faire moins pour elle. »

« Tu as le droit de faire une pause aussi. Tu sais, j'ai été élevée par une mère qui m'aimait mais qui aimait aussi sa vie à elle. J'étais souvent livrée à moi-même, j'ai appris beaucoup toute seule. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère qui te soutient. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit un jour déçue parce que tu veux souffler un peu. »

« Je… J'ai plus envie d'aller au collège… »

« Hm je vois. C'est pour ça que tu as séché aujourd'hui ? Tu sais… Ne pas affronter les problèmes ne va pas les faire disparaitre. La question que tu dois te poser avant tout est de savoir si tu veux arrêter le collège à cause du niveau, ou parce que le problème est plus profond que ça. Car si c'est la deuxième option, ne plus y aller ne réglera rien… »

« Je… J'en sais rien. »

« J'ai pas fais de longues et grandes études, je ne pourrais pas te dire que c'est essentiel, mais j'imagine que ça a son importance. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que tu as ta mère de ton coté, quoiqu'il arrive. Alors… Parle-lui, dis-lui si tu souhaites faire un break. Je suis certaine qu'elle prendra le temps, avec toi, de voir les options. »

Robin baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à tout cela avant de relever son visage et sourire « Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ne pas me prendre ni pour une petite fille ni pour un singe savant. »

« Pas de problème. Mais si j'ai un souci avec mes impôts, je viendrais te voir. »

« Ca marche ! »

Elles sourirent avant que Robin ne l'a serre dans ses bras. Puis Zelena décida de revenir et vit alors cet échange atypique.

« Hey, j'ai loupé quelque chose ? » feint-elle

« Oh non, loin de là. » lança Ruby « Bon je… Je vais me changer hein, la pluie m'a pas épargné non plus.

Zelena suivit du regard la jeune femme monter les marches, avant d'entendre la voix de sa fille « Elle est cool. »

Zelena se tourna vers elle « Il semblerait oui. » sourit-elle

« Ok, on ne peut pas compter sur une livraison de pizza, alors Henry s'est essayé aux pâtes, je ne garantie pas le succès. » lança Emma en revenant de la cuisine

« Hey ! Elles sont bien mes pâtes ! »

« Tu es Henry Mills, tu ne peux faire que de la bonne nourriture, c'est de famille. » s'amusa Zelena

« Malheureusement, même s'il a 100% d'éducation Mills, il a 100% de gène Swan… Je ne suis pas sûre que ça aide au final. »

« Si vous continuez, je les garde pour Robin et moi ! » s'insurgea-t-il

« Ohhh regardez, il essaie d'être méchant, c'est chou ! » railla Zelena en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Heyy stop ! STOP ! »

Robin retrouva le sourire et Zelena lui envoya un clin d'œil, la petite se relaxa alors. Ruby redescendit sous les rires de tous puis elle, Henry et Robin mirent la table et à partir de ce moment, ils créèrent un jeu : compter le nombre de fois où Emma regardait sa montre. Quand ils arrivèrent à la vingtième fois, Ruby prit Emma à part dans la cuisine « Tu as appelé Regina ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Oh j'en sais rien… » ironisa la jolie brune « Elle te manque… »

« J'ai… C'est juste… Je sais qu'elle est forcément occupée et… »

« Tu meurs d'envie d'aller la voir, c'est compréhensible. Mais si elle est occupée, et je pense qu'elle l'est, tu ne ferais que la retarder non ? »

« Probablement… » soupira Emma « Je le sais mais… Je m'inquiète pour elle. »

« C'est normal. Je suis sûre qu'elle essaie de faire au plus vite pour revenir le plus tôt possible. » sourit Ruby en posant sa main sur son épaule

Emma lui sourit avant de regarder son téléphone « C'est probable… Je veux dire : elle doit être trop occupée pour répondre alors… »

« Stop. Emma, c'est même certainement le cas. C'est le maire d'une ville qui vient d'être frappée par une tempête qui a fait des dégâts. Il est normal qu'elle soit à son poste pour soutenir ses concitoyens, les aider, les aiguiller. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Allez viens, ton fils a dans l'idée de nous faire regarder un Harry Potter… »

« C'est une idée excellente. » ironisa Emma

« C'est pas ton fils pour rien ! »

Et Henry réussit le tour de force de mettre tout le monde devant la télé, non pas pour un film mais pour un bon vieux « _American's got talent_ » où chacun y alla de son avis et ses critiques sur les différents candidats. La soirée passa ainsi et Emma réussit presque à ne plus penser à l'absence de sa compagne.

* * *

Elle ne sut pas à quel moment elle s'endormit. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la télé tournait encore, la lumière était allumée, le feu mourait doucement dans la cheminée. Zelena dormait dans un immense fauteuil, sa fille dans ses bras, tandis que Ruby s'était endormie à coté d'elle, penchée sur un bras du canapé. Quant à Henry, il avait doucement posé sa tête sur les cuisses de sa mère.

Elle sursauta presque : était-ce la fraicheur qui l'avait réveillé ? Un bruit suspect ? Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, elle se les frotta d'abord, avant de faire le tour de la pièce du regard : les restes du repas sur la table basse, des boissons et la télé qui tournait sans aucun spectateur éveillé devant.

Elle s'étira doucement avant d'entreprendre une manœuvre pour s'extirper de l'emprise de son fils sans le réveiller, ce qu'elle réussit à faire au bout d'une longue minute. Une fois debout, elle fut amusée de voir tout le monde endormi, lui faisant furieusement penser au conte de la Belle au bois dormant où tout un palais avait été sous le coup d'un sort de sommeil… Elle sourit doucement avant de froncer les sourcils.

Elle jeta un œil dehors et s'aperçut qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Elle regarda son téléphone et vit un message de Regina « _J'ai bientôt fini, je rentre dans 30min environ. »_ mais quand Emma jeta un œil à sa montre, elle constata que le message avait été envoyé il y avait plus d'une heure.

Elle monta les marches, juste au cas où, mais personne dans leur chambre. Avait-elle eu un contretemps finalement ? Elle composa son numéro et attendit patiemment, les sonneries retentissant dans son oreille. Au bout d'une dizaine, elle tomba sur le répondeur.

« Et merde… »

Elle redescendit et tomba nez à nez avec une Ruby à peine réveillée « Hey, on s'est tous endormi comme des merd… »

« Je vais à la mairie. »

« Quoi ?Pourquoi ? Y'a un problème ? »

« Regina n'est toujours pas rentrée. »

Ruby jeta un œil à sa montre « Ah quand même… »

« Elle a envoyé un message comme quoi elle rentrerait dans 30 minutes… C'était y'a plus d'une heure. Et là, elle répond pas. »

« Calme-toi, c'est peut-être rien… »

« Ou le contraire. J'y vais, veille sur Henry pour moi. »

« Ok, tiens moi au courant. »

Emma opina avant d'enfiler rapidement sa veste, de prendre son sac et de sortir de la maison pour se ruer à sa voiture. Evidemment, il n'était pas question d'avoir un accident, c'est donc prudemment tout de même qu'elle arriva à la mairie. La première chose qu'elle constata ce fut la lumière au second étage, bureau de Regina. Elle fut en partie soulagée de la savoir encore sur place.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et se stoppa juste avant de rentrer dans son bureau en trombe, imaginant qu'elle pourrait la surprendre en pleine réunion de crise. Elle inspira alors et toqua calment une fois, puis deux et attendit. Mais quand aucune réponse ne vain, elle toqua une nouvelle fois en ajoutant un timide « Regina ? Regina, t'es là ? »

Mais rien, silence. Elle prit alors sur elle et ouvrit doucement la porte avant de passer la tête « Regina ? »

La lumière était allumée mais pas un bruit. Elle entra et vit le bureau vide. Elle en fit le tour et constata que l'ordinateur était encore allumé. Mais lorsqu'elle leva le nez pour regarder vers le canapé, elle se figea soudain. Sons sang sembla quitter son cerveau, sa vue se troubla.

« Re… Regina ? REGINA ! »

Sur le sol, le corps immobile de la jolie brune. Emma se jeta littéralement sur elle et constata avec effroi un mince filet de sang s'échappant de sa narine gauche. Lorsqu'elle la prit dans ses bras, sa peau était froide. Emma trembla alors avant d'hurler « A L'AIDE ! A l'aide… Non, Regina mais… »

Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle prit son téléphone et appela l'hôpital demandant une ambulance. Elle resta là, le corps sans vie de sa compagne dans les bras, les larmes burinant son visage, brouillant sa vue… Elle la berça doucement dans un mouvement plus nerveux qu'autre chose, serrant son corps contre le sien « Regina me fais pas ça… REGINA ! »

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des sirènes qui approchèrent, ni même de l'arrivée tonitruante des secours dans le bureau, et encore moins lorsque les ambulanciers la forcèrent à se séparer de la jeune femme. Elle se souvint à peine de sa montée dans l'ambulance… Tout était flou. Elle n'avait plus qu'une pensée : Regina était partie.

 **TBC**


	17. Vérité

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi impeccable !**

 **Alors, après bien des suspicions, voici enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Certains avaient compris depuis un moment, d'autres non, voici ENFIN le secret de Regina**

 **(Mais à quel prix...). Nous entrons dans la deuxième partie de la fic, qui comptera certainement moins de chapitres que la première.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Vérité**

C'est le téléphone de Zelena qui réveilla finalement tout le monde. La sonnerie stridente tira les enfants de leur profond sommeil, tandis que Ruby, déjà réveillée, revint dans le salon juste à temps pour voir Zelena répondre tout en se frottant les yeux.

« Hm oui ? Oui c'est moi-même. Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Quand ? Comment ? » Le tom paniqué de la jolie rousse attira l'attention de tous alors « Oui, oui évidemment ! J'arrive ! » lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'une rafale de questions la submergea

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est grave ? C'est ma mère ? »

« Zelena ? »

« Stop. » Zelena soupira alors « Regina est à l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est le médecin qui l'a pris en charge qui m'a appelé. Emma est là-bas, mais en état de choc. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lança Henry, la voix éraillée

« Aucune idée… Il semblerait qu'Emma ait appelé les secours à la mairie. Elle était inconsciente… Ils les ont emmené toutes les deux. »

« On y va ! » lança-t-il

« Evidemment. » conclut Zelena « Habillez-vous. »

Les enfants montèrent les marches quatre à quatre, laissant Zelena et Ruby en bas.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne vous étonne pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais pas, on m'annonce que ma sœur est à l'hosto, inconsciente, j'ai une autre réaction. Je sais pas, quelque chose de plus paniqué. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« J'en sais rien, on dirait que… vous avez l'habitude. »

« … »

« On y va ?! » lança Henry en dévalant les escaliers, sac à dos sur le dos.

« En route. » fit la jolie rousse en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, laissant en suspend les interrogations de Ruby

* * *

Complètement perdue, c'était le terme.

A partir du moment où les secours arrivèrent à la mairie, tout s'était déroulé au ralenti pour la belle blonde. Lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, quand ils la poussèrent pour s'occuper de Regina, quand ils les transportèrent toutes les deux en ambulance, Emma n'ayant jamais voulu lâcher la main de sa compagne.

Et quand son corps disparut sur un brancard derrière des portes battantes, elle resta là, prostrée, perdue, complètement impuissante. Seule au milieu de l'entrée, elle ne sut quoi faire. Quelqu'un était venu la voir pour lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, mais aucun son n'avait réussi à franchir la frontière de ses lèvres.

La vision de Regina allongée, inerte, sur le sol et ce filet de sang sur sa joue… Elle en frémissait encore. Elle resta assise sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague avant de voir apparaitre un médecin.

« Miss Swan ? »

La belle blonde leva ses yeux et fixa, incrédule l'homme en blouse blanche « Miss Swan, ça va ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien… Regina ? »

« Elle est vivante. » Emma, rassurée, lâcha un sanglot « Au vu de sa condition, elle a eu de la chance. »

« Sa… condition ? »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils « Oui, vous savez, sa maladie. » Et devant le vague de son regard, le médecin se racla la gorge « Miss Swan, je crois que vous devriez… »

« EMMA ! »

La jolie blonde se tourna et vit Henry courir vers elle, les bras ouverts, et s'écraser sur elle en un souffle court « Henry… »

Zelena arriva juste derrière en compagnie de Robin et Ruby, cette dernière se dirigeant directement vers son amie, tandis que la jolie rousse se posta devant le médecin « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va mieux… C'était inévitable. »

« Je sais, nous pensions avoir encore un peu de temps. »

« Vous en aurez… mais ce genre de chose risque de se reproduire plus souvent. »

« La progression est plus rapide. »

« Nous devons faire des examens supplémentaires, mais nous savions cela inéluctable. »

« … »

« Vous… Miss Swan est la compagne de madame le maire… Pourtant elle ne semble pas au courant… »

« Oui c'est… compliqué. Regina ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Elle pensait certainement avoir le temps de le faire… »

« Il serait peut-être temps… Je reviens vers vous dès que j'en sais plus. »

Zelena l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers une Emma, visiblement secouée et perdue.

« Emma ? »

« Il… Il se passe quoi ? Il… Semblait savoir quelque chose et pensait que j'étais au courant. » Zelena soupira et lui prit les mains « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?! Même Henry est au courant ! »

L'énervement naissant d'Emma était compréhensible et soudain Henry sentit qu'il devait s'éloigner « Viens Robin, on va se prendre un chocolat. » La petite opina et ils s'éloignèrent

« Alors ? »

« Regina… C'est… »

« Elle est malade c'est ça ? Elle… Elle va mourir ? »

Zelena la fixa de ses grands yeux verts d'eau « Oui. »

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules et elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, Zelena s'asseyant à ses cotés « Qu… Quoi… »

« Regina… Ella avait de terribles migraines… Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, se fit prescrire des médocs contre. Et si les premiers temps, cela a fonctionné… Ca n'a pas duré. Lors d'un meeting, elle s'est évanouie. Après plusieurs examens, le verdict est tombé : elle avait un kyste à l'hypophyse. »

« Un kyste ? Mais…C'est… C'est pas genre une tumeur, non ? »

« Non. C'est même sensé être bénin… Suivant son évolution. Le kyste avait été diagnostiqué assez petit, raison pour laquelle elle avait tant de migraines… »

« C'était des symptômes… »

« Oui. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Cela a été diagnostiqué il y a plus de trois ans. »

« Trois ans ?! »

« Elle… Elle a vécu avec en se disant que tout irait bien et c'était vrai. Tout allait bien jusqu'à il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi. Elle a subitement eu des troubles de la vision, des migraines plus fortes et des absences… Elle a refait des examens et… Il s'est avéré que le kyste avait presque doublé de volume, s'appuyant non seulement sur l'hypophyse mais aussi sur le nerf optique… Il était de plus en plus difficile d'accès. »

« Mais… »

« Ils ont envisagé l'opération mais… »

« C'était trop tard… » souffla Ruby comme si elle commençait à comprendre

Zelena opina doucement « A partir de ce moment, Regina vivait chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier et son objectif premier était de faire en sorte qu'Henry ne manque de rien si elle venait à partir trop tôt. La première chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. »

« Il est donc bien au courant de la situation… »

« Oui, elle lui a dit pratiquement de suite. Elle avait besoin de son soutien et aussi sa coopération : il fallait qu'il comprenne que pour la suite, pour son futur, il était vital qu'ils trouvent une solution. »

« Et pas vous ? » questionna Ruby

« J'étais évidemment pour. Même si Regina ne pouvait me le demander directement, certainement par peur que cela fasse trop à gérer. Mais, hasard du destin, Henry est tombé sur ses papiers d'adoption. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de contacter sa mère biologique. Il a convaincu Regina que cela pourrait être une option envisageable. »

Emma gloussa ironiquement « Alors je suis donc ça… Une option envisageable. »

Zelena se crispa alors et fronça les sourcils « C'était probablement son optique oui. Mais ce fut bien vite autre chose au final. Votre rencontre était loin d'être du au hasard, mais la suite n'était en rien programmé. »

« … »

« Lorsqu'elle est venue te voir à New-York, elle avait un rendez-vous médical, afin de mesurer l'ampleur de son kyste… Le résultat ne fut évidemment pas ce qu'elle attendit et cela finit de la convaincre de mettre ses espoirs en toi. »

« Super… »

« Et le lien avec Henry a été quasi instantané et naturel, ce qui a démontré à Regina que tu étais le meilleur choix pour son fils. »

« J'étais un choix, une option… Alors tout ça, son investigation sur moi, sa venue à New-York, ma rencontre avec mon fils, tout cela a été orchestré. »

« Oui, mais ce qui en a suivi, ça, ça ne l'était pas : votre relation, vos sentiments. Tout cela était, _est_ vrai. Emma, ne doute jamais qu'elle ne t'aime pas sincèrement. »

La jolie blonde fixa Zelena d'un œil noir « Si elle l'aimait vraiment, si elle tenait réellement à moi et mes sentiments, elle m'aurait dit la vérité. »

« Si tu savais combien de fois elle voulait te le dire, mais elle a été rongée par la peur et la culpabilité. »

« La peur ? »

« Elle avait peur que tu ne la prennes en pitié, que tu ne restes avec elle que parce que tu aurais eu pitié d'elle et de laisser Henry. »

« C'est stupide. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… » sourit Zelena « Mais tu connais Regina… »

« J'aurais pu l'apprendre par n'importe qui ici à mon arrivée. »

« Et c'est ce qu'elle craignait. C'est pour cela qu'elle était résolue à te dire la vérité… Elle ne pensait pas être prise par le temps. »

Emma soupira et fronça les sourcils, semblant repenser à quelque chose « Je commence à comprendre toutes ses insinuations de son coté ou celui d'Henry. »

« Lorsqu'elle a fait ses investigations sur toi, elle n'avait qu'une seule peur : que tu ne correspondes pas à ce qu'elle cherchait pour Henry : une stabilité, un lien. C'était ce qui l'obnubilait : que tu crées du lien avec ton fils. Mais au fur et à mesure, c'est elle qui fut séduite. Pour elle, c'était hors de question. »

« Quoi, parce que j'étais la mère de son fils ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne cessait de croire que c'était trop tôt après Danielle. Et qu'ensuite, elle n'avait pas le droit de t'infliger ça, de t »infliger une perte… »

« Une perte… Mourir… Quand ? »

Zelena inspira fortement « Lors de son dernier contrôle, il était question de quelques années… »

« Mais ce n'est plus d'actualité hein ? »

« Je… Je ne pense pas, malheureusement. Nous étions tous préparés, nous savions que ce jour arriverait. Mais nous étions heureux pour vous deux, de voir que Regina retrouvait le sourire, tu ne sais pas combien se fut dur. Et par ta présence, ton amour, tu as su lui redonner ce dont elle se privait depuis longtemps. »

« Mais je n'étais pas au courant… Si j'avais su… »

« Si tu avais su, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus. »

« … »

« Je sais que c'est un geste, une pensée égoïste de sa part, mais mets-toi à sa place quelques secondes : elle avait si peur de tout perdre, de tout gâcher. Elle t'aime, n'en doute jamais. »

« Je sais, mais… j'peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tout cela a été provoqué, avant tout, à cause d'un foutu kyste. S'il n'avait pas été détecté… On ne se serait jamais rencontrées… »

« Mais vous voilà ici, heureuses ensemble, en famille. »

« Oui mais pour combien de temps ?! » argua soudain Emma, frustrée et fatiguée

Zelena la prit dans ses bras alors et ferma brièvement les yeux avant que Ruby ne voit le même médecin revenir, un dossier en main « Hey les filles… »

Zelena se redressa et Emma se leva, fébrile « Docteur ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle est consciente mais terriblement fatiguée. Nous allons évidemment la garder ce soir et lui faire subir une batterie d'examens plus poussés dès demain. »

« C'est… son kyste n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Zelena

« Oui. Nous redoutions que cela ne s'accentue. Selon le premier scanner… il a légèrement grossi. »

« Et c'est ce qui a causé son évanouissement ? »

« Entre autre oui. Ca et surement le surmenage dû à l'orage… Je crois qu'elle a surtout besoin de repos… »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Pardon ? »

Emma inspira « Combien de temps vous pensez que cela va durer ? Nous connaissons tous Regina, et nous savons qu'elle ne restera pas inactive longtemps, sauf si elle a une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Et on sait tous que cet épée ça sera une échéance fatale. Alors… C'est assez dur pour moi de le redire, je ne le dirais qu'une fois : combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? »

« Nous en saurons plus après de plus amples examens demain. »

« S'il vous plait, vous avez surement une idée. »

« Je ne peux me prononcer avec exactitude… Mais… Il est certain que nous ne parlons plus d'années à présent… »

Emma se prit une gifle en pleine face, tant et si bien qu'elle semblait perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, de nouveau sur sa chaise et laissa un sanglot l'envahir, puis un second et finalement, elle ne put s'arrêter avant que Ruby ne s'agenouille devant elle et ne la réconforte.

« On peut la voir ? » demanda Zelena

« Si vous le souhaitez, mais peu de temps. »

A ce moment précis, les enfants revinrent et lorsqu'Henry vit Emma en pleurs, il accouru vers elle « Emma ? Est-ce que… C'est maman ? Elle… Elle… »

« Non Henry, elle va bien. C'est juste… » Emma renifla « … Je crois que c'est la peur et la fatigue qui parle. Ta mère va bien. Elle… On peut aller la voir si tu veux… »

« Oui j'aimerais. »

Emma se redressa et vit soudain son fils de 12 ans assumer bien plus qu'elle la nouvelle. Evidement, cela faisait trois ans qu'il savait pour sa mère et plus d'un an qu'il s'était fait à l'idée, mais voir son cran et sa maturité donna à la jeune femme la force de se relever, d'essuyer ses larmes et de le prendre par la main en un sourire « On y va. »

Par pudeur, Zelena, Robin et Ruby décidèrent que ce temps leur appartenait et attendirent dans le hall. Et tandis que Robin jouait avec le téléphone de sa mère, la belle rousse sentit le regard noir de Ruby sur elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« … »

« Je sais ce que vous pensez… »

« Quoi ? Que vous avez menti à Emma ? Que c'était terriblement égoïste de votre part ? »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de le lui dire. »

« Ca vous arrange bien de croire ça… »

Zelena fronça les sourcils « Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une femme qui ne sait rien et qui devrait avant tout balayer devant sa porte… »

Ruby esquissa un sourire ironique « Bah voyons… » Ruby soupira… « Bref, les choses sont dites maintenant. En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres secrets de famille… »

Ruby sortit de l'hôpital, suivi du regard par Zelena, avant que Robin ne rejoigne sa mère « Elle est fâchée ? »

« Je crois qu'elle… Elle a seulement eu peur pour Regina… Pour Emma aussi. »

Robin regarda les portes automatiques à l'entrée et soupira « Elle va être fâchée longtemps tu crois ? »

« Non ma chérie. Je pense juste qu'entre ça et sa grand-mère… ça fait un peu trop de nouvelles en si peu de temps. »

« Tu devrais aller la voir. »

Zelena haussa un sourcil et la fixa « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'avec Emma et Henry qui seront accaparés par Regina, elle va se retrouver seule à gérer ça… Et je sais pas, mais je sens qu'elle pourrait raccourcir son séjour ici. »

Zelena lui sourit « Je ne sais pas si l'école est faite pour toi, mais ma chérie, tu as un réel don d'empathie avec les autres… Peut-être une carrière qui s'ouvre à toi. »

« Peut-être. En tout cas, moi je l'aime bien Ruby… Ca serait dommage qu'elle reparte si vite. »

Zelena fixa alors, comme sa fille, les portes d'entrée et soupira.

* * *

Les doigts d'Henry étaient écrasés dans les mains d'Emma mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il savait que, plus que jamais, Emma avait besoin de son soutien. Il avait été dans al confidence depuis des années. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait appris la terrible nouvelle : il revenait de l'école et surprit sa mère en pleurs dans les bras de Zelena, dans le salon. Malgré un sourire de façade et un échange rapide des larmes, Regina n'avait pas réussi à donner le change et c'est au prix de plusieurs questions de son fils qu'elle céda et il dit la vérité.

D'abord sonné, il avait ensuite nié puis avait fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux : croire. Croire en l'impossible, croire que les choses pourraient s'arranger. Alors, il avait consacré tout son temps libre, du haut de ses 10 ans, à chercher sur un Internet ou dans les ouvrages médicaux, une solution pour sauver sa mère… Mais rien. Alors avait commencé une autre phase : l'accompagnement. Sa mère avait explicitement demandé à ce que personne ne change son comportement avec elle. Déjà en charge de la ville, elle avait du annoncer à ses administrés sa maladie, espérant pouvoir finir son mandat avant de partir. Et finalement, durant un moment, elle avait cru possible un espoir mais lorsqu'on lui diagnostiqua que son kyste était dans une position et une taille ne laissant plus aucun doute sur l'issue de cette maladie, elle avait cherché des solutions alors pour qu'Henry ne soit pas seule et démunie : elle avait changé son testament pour qu'il garde la maison et sa voiture et sa fortune. Zelena s'était évidemment proposée pour prendre Henry chez elle, mais Regina était réticente : non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en sa sœur, mais elle devait bien avouer que depuis la mort de son mari, Zelena avait eu du mal à remonter la pente et elle savait qu'après sa mort, il lui serait difficile de garder Henry sans se remémorer un souvenir qui finirait par ronger Henry lui-même.

Et soudain, le destin s'en mêla. Henry avait décidé de repeindre sa chambre et pour se faire, il avait transvasé ses affaires dans le bureau de sa mère. Et après plusieurs jours de rénovation, il retourna ses cartons dans sa chambre. C'est en déplaçant un de ses cartons qu'il en fit tomber un autre… Lorsqu'il en vit le contenu, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais caché son adoption. Dès qu'il fut en âge de comprendre, elle lui expliqua. Alors quand il vit ses papiers d'adoption, il sourit : voilà la solution : quoi de mieux que sa mère biologique pour s'occuper de lui ?!

Il soumit l'idée à sa mère, qui fut d'abord réticente, mais lorsqu'il lui expliqua que c'était dans la logique des choses et que, si un jour, il avait un problème de santé quelconque, elle serait certainement sa meilleure option, elle accepta alors, mais sous certaines conditions : elle devait s'assurer que sa mère biologique avait un travail stable, une maison ou un appartement, une bonne situation.

Dans un premier temps, Regina s'était sentie coupable d'imposer son fils à une femme qui l'avait abandonné des années plus tôt : comment pouvait-elle le lui recoller dans les pattes ? Si elle l'avait laissé à sa naissance, il y avait une bonne raison, non ?

Au final, les investigations de son détective privé la confortèrent dans l'idée qu'Emma Swan pouvait être la candidate idéale. Encore fallait-il qu'il y est cette alchimie avec son fils.

Et à présent, le voilà, un an plus tard et quelques mésaventures durant, Henry, main dans la main avec sa mère biologique au chevet de sa mère adoptive. Il se freina quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

« Henry, ça va ? »

« Je… J'ai peur… »

« Je suis là ok ? » Henry opina « Ok alors on y va. »

Et quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Emma s'imagina soudain ce qu'avait pu ressentir Regina en la découvrant dans son lit d'hôpital après s'être fait tirée dessus : ce pincement au cœur, cette crampe désagréable et ces courbatures comme si vous vous transformiez en coton… La tête d'Henry bourdonnait et il avançait presque en pilote automatique.

Quand Emma déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Regina, cette dernière ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se tourna vers eux « Hey… »

« Hey belle au bois dormant… Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien mieux… » Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir mais plissa soudainement les yeux. Emma comprit et alla éteindre la lumière « Mieux ? »

« Mieux, merci. »

« Maman, tu m'as fait peur… »

« Je sais chéri, je suis désolée… »

« Je t'aime. »

Cette déclaration abrupte amusa Regina qui sourit « Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi. J'ai hâte de rentrer. »

« Ils ont dit qu'ils te gardaient encore ce soir pour te faire des examens demain… »

« Oui je m'en doutais. » sourit tristement la jolie brune

« Regina… »

« Henry, chéri, il faut que je parle à Emma, tu comprends ? »

« Ouais, bien sur… »

« On se voit demain ? »

« Evidemment ! » Il l'entoura de ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, lui glissant par la même occasion quelques mots au creux de l'oreille qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Puis il donna un clin d'œil à sa mère et sortit.

« Il t'a dit quoi ? »

« Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu étais fâchée contre moi. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit « Il n'a pas tort, je suis fâchée après toi. »

« … »

« Regina… Tu m'as menti… »

« Non, je ne t'ai rien dis, c'est différent. »

« Un mensonge par omission, ça reste un mensonge… Comment tu as pu ne rien me dire ? Encore plus lorsque notre relation est devenue plus sérieuse… »

« Je… Je pensais avoir le temps… Je voulais te le dire, tellement de fois mais… j'avais peur… »

« Mais peur de quoi bon sang ? »

« Que tu finisses par me regarder comme tu le fais à présent : avec de la peine et de la pitié… »

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que je te vois. J'ai peur oui, parce que si je l'avais su avant… »

« … Quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas vécu avec moi ? Avec Henry ? »

« Non, au contraire, j'aurais perdu moins de temps à me poser mille questions stupides sur mes sentiments pour toi, sur nous… »

« … »

« Regina... Tu aurais du me le dire ! »

La jolie brune laissa échapper une larme « J'avais peur… J'ai peur. Peur de mourir, peur de tout perdre. »

Emma lui prit les mains « Peu importe ce qui se passera, tu ne me perdras jamais… Jusqu'à la fin. »

« Je ne te demande pas de m'accompagner jusqu'au bout. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas me sortir le couplet du « Tu vas pas gâcher les prochaines années à veiller une souffreteuse ? » et bah j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, les médecins ne t'accordent même plus quelques années à présent. »

Regina se figea, elle savait, elle était déjà au courant mais elle n'était simplement pas prête à en discuter encore… Et encore moins avec Emma. Elle baissa le regard alors, et Emma inspira doucement « Y'a certainement quelque chose… »

« Non, Emma. Non, il n'y a rien, il n'y a plus rien. J'ai… essayé mais… »

« Le destin est un sacré pute ! » pesta la blonde « Le jour où j'ai enfin ma fin heureuse comme ces contes que je lisais gamine, voilà qu'on m'enlève l'amour de ma vie… C'est injuste ! »

« L'amour de ta vie ? » s'étonna Regina

« Tu croyais tout de même pas que l'amour de ma vie pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre ? Je veux dire, c'était littéralement écrit nous deux, nous trois. Et je suis pas encore prête à laisser tout ça. »

« Emma… »

« On va se battre Regina, même si par là, j'entends : on va vivre, on va pas se décourager. Je suis furax contre toi tu sais, et si jamais tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire, c'est le moment. »

Regina la fixa et une larme coula « Non, rien d'autre, promis. »

Emma resta là quelques secondes silencieuse et soupira « Pourquoi Regina… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi avoir consenti à une relation entre nous deux si tu savais que ça se terminerait ainsi… »

« Je n'avais rien prémédité…Je savais que si je tombais amoureuse de toi, ça serait purement égoïste… »

« Si tu m'avais parlé de tout ça, nous aurions fait autrement. »

« Comment ? »

« Je t'aurais montré plus encore à quel point je t'aime et tiens à toi, à toi et à Henry. » sourit Emma « Mais maintenant, tu vas me laisser m'occuper de toi. »

« Non Emma, je ne veux pas ça… »

« Oh mais je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir demandé ton avis. » argua la jolie blonde « Tu as perdu ce privilège en me mentant. A présent, tu vas devoir faire avec. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner, ou de te voir dépérir. Tu vas te battre, parce qu'il y a Henry, il y a moi, il y a ta famille. Et si eux se sont résignés, pas moi. »

« C'est inutile. »

« Mais moi j'ai besoin de ça, de cet infime espoir, sinon je vais virer folle. Je n'ai jamais renoncé à quoique se soit, si ce n'est à éduquer mon fils. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai cette seconde chance avec lui, avec toi. Et j'aime à croire qu'on s'est rencontrées pour une bonne raison : nous avons ensemble une seconde chance. »

Regina aurait aimé croire ce discours plein d'entrain et d'espoir et en voyant les yeux pétillants de sa compagne et son sourire, elle aimait à croire à une solution… même s'il n'y en avait pas.

Et lorsque des infirmières arrivèrent, Emma fut priée de quitter la chambre pour aujourd'hui et de revenir le lendemain après-midi. La jolie blonde s'exécuta mais ne quitta pas la chambre avant d'embrasser tendrement sa compagne et de lui jeter un dernier regard et un large sourire. Mais une fois qu'elle passa la porte, à l'abri des regards de Regina, elle perdit son assurance et la peur et la colère reprirent le dessus. Elle frappa le mur en face de la chambre et gémit quand ses phalanges craquèrent « Et merde ! »

« Il ne s'agirait pas de vous avoir vous aussi à l'hôpital. » sourit un médecin. Mais devant le regard noir et humide d'Emma, il perdit son sourire « C'est bien qu'elle vous ait. »

Emma hoqueta ironiquement « Sans blague… Si au moins elle en avait vu l'utilité avant. Il a fallu que je la trouve inconsciente pour qu'elle dise enfin la vérité. »

« Miss Mills est une femme plutôt têtue et qui se veut indépendante. Elle s'est fait un nom et une renommée seule ici, et pourtant elle n'avait rien pour elle : c'était une femme. Une femme qu'une mère a reniée à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Une femme qui été mariée à une femme et qui a adopté un enfant. Puis une femme qui est devenue veuve et mère célibataire. Et à chaque fois, elle n'a pas baissé les bras. Elle a relevé la tête et a avancé, et parfois seule. »

« Vous semblez bien al connaitre. »

« Regina Mills a grandi ici, c'est une enfant du pays. Tout le monde connait sa famille, son parcours, son nom. Nous sommes fiers de ce qu'elle accomplit pour la ville. Nous n'avons jamais eu un maire aussi prolifique. » Emma sourit et n'eut aucun mal à croire toutes ces paroles « Nous la regretterons toujours. »

Elle le fusilla alors du regard « Elle n'est pas encore morte ! »

« Oui oui évidemment… »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle se retourna et quitta l'hôpital pour retrouver Zelena, Henry, Robin et Ruby à l'entrée

« Alors ? » demanda prudemment Ruby

« Elle va bien. Fatiguée mais… bien. Je pense qu'elle va faire des examens demain et qu'elle sortira après. »

« En attendant, y'a rien à faire… On va rentrer, tous ensemble. »

Sourit Zelena en prenant la main de sa fille et de son neveu. Emma les suivit, prise par les épaules par Ruby qui rentra avec elle dans sa voiture.

Bien évidemment, le reste de la nuit fut morose pour chacun et c'est sans grande envie qu'ils retournèrent tous se coucher. Et si Emma ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit, se tournant et retournant dans son lit l'odeur de Regina emplissant ses narines, certains, comme Ruby, décidèrent totalement de snober leur chambre.

C'est donc en plein milieu de la nuit que la belle brune se rendit dans la cuisine et hésita entre une pomme et une orange. En pleine réflexion, elle ne vit pas approcher Henry « Insomnie ? »

Ruby sursauta et le fixa « Ouais, on peut dire ça… »

« J'arrive pas à dormir non plus… »

Ruby sourit tristement « Tu dois être soulagé, en un sens. »

« Ah ? »

« De ne plus avoir à mentir à Emma, cacher la vérité… Ca doit être compliqué pour un enfant de 12 ans. »

« Je sais que j'aurais du lui dire… »

« Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire… Ce n'était à personne de le faire sauf à Regina. Comment tu prends la chose ? »

« T'as raison, en un sens, je suis soulagé parce que maintenant qu'Emma est au courant, on va pouvoir se battre à plusieurs contre ça… »

« Tu crois ? »

« Depuis qu'Emma est entrée dans nos vies, j'ai jamais vu ma mère sourire autant. Et même si on sait qu'elle ne guérira pas, au moins, elle passera le temps qui lui reste à vivre avec nous, sourire, rire et on va faire pleins de choses ! »

Devant la conviction du garçon Ruby le prit dans ses bras « Elles ont de la chance d'avoir un fils comme toi. »

« J'ai de la chance d'avoir des mères comme ça. »

« Hey tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu devrais rejoindre Emma dans son lit. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne dort pas. Et de la compagnie lui ferait le plus grand bien. »

« Tu crois ? »

« C'est même sûr ! »

« C'est cool que tu sois là aussi. » sourit Henry

Puis il monta les marches, laissant Ruby avec sa pomme et son orange dans chaque main. Les jours à venir seraient compliqués et elle hésitait à repartir à New-York : d'un coté, elle se disait qu'Emma aurait besoin de soutien, mais d'un autre coté, elle imaginait que les Swan Mills auraient besoin de se retrouver ensemble. Elle fixa sa pomme et son orange : demain elle devrait choisir.

* * *

Emma fixait le plafond, comptant les cristaux du lustre qui pendait au dessus du lit « Dors Swan, tu dois dormir… » se força-t-elle a répéter. Mais, évidemment, son corps n'en fit qu'à sa tête et elle resta là, les yeux grands ouverts, des milliers de pensées traversant son esprit, quand soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Elle tourna la tête et vit celle d'Henry passer l'entrebâillement « Hey… »

« Hey ! » Emma se redressa et s'assit « Viens. »

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et vint se coller à sa mère « J'peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

Emma sourit « Evidemment. »

« Elle va revenir demain ? »

« Oui, certainement. Elle sera fatiguée alors on va gérer ça comme des pros et on va tout faire pour qu'elle se repose un maximum, ok ? »

« Ouep. Euh… Ca veut dire que tu vas faire à manger ? »

« J'aime pas tes insinuations et cette inquiétude dans ta voix. Je sais cuisiner ! »

Henry gloussa « J'te charrie. On va assurer ! »

« On devrait essayer de dormir pour ça, non ? »

« On devrait. »

Et Henry se blottit contre la jolie blonde et s'endormit bien vite, Emma resta éveillée quelques instants encore, mais, obligée de rester immobile pour ne pas réveiller Henry, elle finit par s'endormir à son tour. Demain serait un autre jour, une autre bataille commencerait pour la famille Swan Mills.

* * *

« Les… Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, je le crains. »

C'est ainsi que le médecin présenta les choses à Regina et Emma, assises dans son bureau après que la jolie brune ait passé tous les examens requis avant sa sortie. Se tenant la main, les yeux dans le vague, elles écoutaient, sans vraiment comprendre, ce que leur annonçait le médecin.

« C'est-à-dire ? » souffla Regina

« Nous… Nous partions sur le postulat de départ suivant : au vu de la taille et de la position du kyste, nous tablions sur une espérance de vie d'environ 4 ans… »

Emma, encore peu coutumière de ce genre de sujet, gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise

« Mais maintenant ? » demanda fébrilement Regina

« Votre évanouissement n'était pas anodin. Le kyste a presque doublé de volume depuis le dernier examen. Il s'est développé à l'avant et sur un coté, appuyant sur le nerf optique. »

« D'où ses migraines à répétition ? »

« Exact. J'imagine que vous deviez porter un peu plus vos lunettes ces derniers temps ? » Regina opina « Il serait sage de les porter le plus possible à présent, ne serait-ce que pour ménager vos yeux. »

« Qu'en est-il maintenant ? Par rapport à vos estimations de départ ? »

Le médecin soupira et baissa la tête « La taille du kyste est assez importante, bien plus que ce qu'on aurait pu penser. »

« Docteur… » supplia Regina

« Nous pensons qu'il s'agit… de quelques mois… Trois, voire quatre… maximum. »

« Quoi ? » lança Emma « Non, non, non… C'est trop court ! » s'insurgea la jeune femme

Mais Regina baissa la tête, comme résignée « Emma… »

« Miss Swan, je sais que… »

« Non ! Non, vous savez rien ! Trois mois c'est… C'est tellement rien. »

Et soudain, elle s'imagina tout ce que Regina manquerait, tout ce qu'ils auraient à peine le temps de faire en quelques semaines… Elle se sentit soudain impuissante et les larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Elle sentit la main de Regina serrer la sienne : elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa compagne, qui venait juste d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques mois à vivre, affichait un sourire confiant et rassurant. Cette femme était la plus brave et la plus forte qu'elle connaissait. Elle aurait aimé, à cet instant là, avoir le quart de son courage.

Et quand elles sortirent du bureau, main dans la main, Emma resta silencieuse, pensive. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles marchèrent jusqu'à leur voiture.

« Emma… Dis quelque chose. »

La jolie blonde, les yeux dans le vague, eut un mal de chien à regarder Regina dans les yeux « Je… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? »

« J'en sais rien… On doit en parler… »

« Parler de quoi ? Du fait que dans quatre mois, si on est chanceuses, tu vas mourir ? T'es sérieuse ?! Je veux pas en parler ! »

« Ne pas en discuter ne fera pas reculer l'échéance. Et puis… Il faut se préparer à le dire à Henry. »

Emma se figea alors : Henry…

« Je… Je saurais pas comment lui dire. Je sais plus quoi faire. C'est la première fois que je suis confrontée a ce genre de truc… Je connais la mort, de par mon métier, mais aussi avec mon frère mais là… C'est toi. »

« Je suis désolée… De t'avoir entrainé là-dedans… »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Pas moi. Je suis heureuse, je t'aime, j'aime Henry, je suis avec ma famille. Je suis là où je dois être : à vos cotés. » Puis elle inspira « Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on va faire : on va faire le maximum de chose en famille : voyager, faire des choses dont on se disait qu'on aurait le temps, manger des trucs dégueu… Peu importe, on va profiter pour ne rien regretter. »

Regina sourit « J'aime te voir ainsi, je préfère te voir ainsi. »

« J'aurais jamais le courage d'affronter le regard d'Henry en lui annonçant ça. Qu'il sache que tu es malade et que tu es mourante est une chose. Mais dire qu'il ne te reste que quelques semaines c'est… autre chose. »

« Nous serons deux. Nous sommes plus fortes à deux. » dit-elle en lui serrant la main fortement « Ensemble ? »

Emma sourit « Ensemble. »

Et c'est ainsi, main dans la main et soudées, qu'elles arrivèrent à leur demeure où les attendaient Ruby et Henry, fraichement revenu des cours. Zelena et Robin avaient décidé d'aller voir les dégâts chez elles, avant de revenir dès le soir même, avaient-elles promis.

« Maman ! » Henry tomba littéralement dans les bras de Regina qui le serra tant qu'elle put, tandis que Ruby vit immédiatement le tracas et la peine buriné le visage de sa meilleure amie.

« Hey gamin, doucement, ne va pas me l'abimer. » ironisa Emma

« Alors, ils ont dis quoi les médecins ? » Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard concerné et Henry comprit tout de suite « C'est mauvais hein ? »

« Henry… Il faut… Il fat qu'on te parle. »

« Je monte dans ma chambre. » lança Ruby, ne voulant pas être intrusive dans ce moment qu'elle jugea crucial mais aussi intime pour la famille

« Non reste… Tu as le droit de savoir, tu _dois_ savoir. »

Ruby opina et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé, aux coté d'un Henry inquiet « Alors ? Il a dit quoi ? »

« Henry… Mon… Mon kyste a grossi. »

« Et ça on sait que c'est pas bon. »

« Non, effectivement, ça n'est pas bon. »

« Pas bon comment ? »

« Les choses sont plus… Compliquées à présent. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? » s'impatienta-t-il

« Henry… J'ai… J'ai moins de temps. Beaucoup moins de temps. »

« Moins comment ? Genre, un an ? »

« Non, moins chéri, beaucoup moins. » elle prit la main d'Emma afin de trouver le courage « Les médecins parlent de trois ou quatre mois… pas plus. »

Les yeux d'Henry s'écarquillèrent « Mais non ! C'est trop tôt ! »

« Je sais chéri… »

Le jeune garçon se rua sur sa mère et la prit dans ses bras « Tu peux pas ! T'as pas le droit ! Tu m'avais promis… C'est trop tôt. » pleura-t-il

« Je sais mon amour… »

Regina caressa les cheveux de son fils et soudain Emma l'imita et Henry, par réflexe, entoura ses bras autour d'elle aussi. Ruby se sentit soudain en trop mais resta là, à regarder cette famille évoluer dans la tourmente : ils vivaient des jours sombres en ce moment, mais cela les rapprochait indéniablement. En un sens, elle les enviait : ils étaient ensemble, ils vivraient tout cela ensemble, comme une vraie famille.

« Et tu sais quoi Henry ? On va profiter à fond de ce temps qui nous est imparti : on va sortir, voyager, voir du monde, faire pleins de choses. »

Henry sécha ses larmes, le corps encore secoué de sanglots « Vrai ? »

« Evidemment ! Et ça va commencer dès demain : est-ce qu'il y a un lieu que tu aimerais voir ? »

Henry réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils « J'en sais rien… La France ? »

Emma gloussa « Ouais, laisse-moi le temps d'organiser un voyage comme ça, mais je retiens l'idée et on le fera ! Hein Gina ? »

« Bien sur. » répondit la belle brune en séchant à son tour ses larmes « J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller faire du shopping. »

Ils sourirent tous les trois et Emma prit le visage de son fils dans ses mains « On t'aime Henry, on sait que ça sera dur, même pour moi, mais on y arrivera. On fera en sorte de ne rien regretter. Alors ? »

« Ca marche. Et si on faisait une sortie à la plage ? Genre toute la journée avec des jeux, des baignades, un pic nic… »

« Je suis pour. Regina ? »

« Je suis pour. Je dois régler quelques affaires à la mairie. Mais je vais demander un congé de quelques jours. »

« Ok, Ruby ? »

« Hm quoi ? »

« T'es des autres ? »

« Oh euh… C'est un truc de famille… »

Henry s'assit à ses cotés « Hey, tu fais partie de la famille. »

Ruby sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux « Ok jeune homme. »

« Faudra qu'on demande à Zelena et Robin aussi ! »

« Evidemment. » opina Emma « Une chose encore : A partir de cet instant, on ne parle plus de la maladie. On vit au-delà, on ne fait plus en fonction de ça. »

Chacune opina puis Henry enchaina alors avec leur emploi du temps de la journée à venir.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina le sujet. Aussi simplement. Et peut-être parce qu'ils avaient vécu avec cette idée depuis des années, les Mills prirent la nouvelle comme ils prenaient tout le reste : avec professionnalisme et sérénité. Et lorsque Zelena et Robin revinrent et qu'il fallut redire la mauvaise nouvelle, les choses furent macabrement plus simples, comme s'ils étaient tous rodés. Et comme bien d'autres nouvelles, elles prirent les choses avec calme et philosophie, prêtes à suivre l'idée de base qu'il fallait vivre chaque instant et ne pas perdre de temps.

* * *

« Emma ? Tu rêves ? »

La jolie blonde était assise au bord de leur lit, les yeux dans le vague « Hm ? Quoi ? »

« Tu veux la place dans la salle de bain ? »

« Oui… Non. J'arrive. »

La belle blonde s'effeuilla, éparpillant ses affaires au sol, pour arriver dans la salle de bain, nue comme un vers, et s'engouffra dans la douche sous le regard de Regina qui se brossait les dents. Mais voir sa compagne se balader dans le plus simple appareil, l'émoustilla et elle décida de la rejoindre.

« Oh ! Hey salut vous… » s'amusa Emma en sentant les mains de Regina sur ses hanches. Elle se tourna alors et vit le regard empli de désir de la jeune femme.

« J'ai envie de toi… »

Et tandis qu'elle papillonnait des baisers sur ses épaules et son cou, Emma la freina « Hey… doucement… »

« Doucement ? »

« Je… Tu devrais… faire attention. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Je sais ce que je fais ma chère… » railla-t-elle tandis que ses mains glissèrent sur le postérieur de sa compagne

« Ca j'en ai pas le moindre doute mais… On devrait… faire attention. »

Regina lui sourit alors avant de lui caresser la joue « Je suis mourante mais pas encore morte. »

Emma dégagea sa main alors « Arrête, c'est pas drôle. Dis-moi la vérité : ton évanouissement quand on a fait l'amour pour la première fois… C'était ça hein ? »

« Emma… »

« Non pas que j'en sois vexée… Même si me dire que j'étais capable de procurer un orgasme tel que ma partenaire en tombe dans les vapes, était glorifiant… Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça ? De ton kyste je veux dire ? »

« Probablement… Lorsque je suis soumise à un stress ou toute autre sensation intense, j'ai tendance à… perdre pied. »

« Du coup, si tu t'évanouies pas à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour… ça veut dire que tu prends moins ton pied ?! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir : je m'ajuste. » sourit Regina « Et crois-moi, tu es douée, n'aies aucune crainte. »

« La seule crainte que j'ai c'est que tu souffres… Et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. »

« Je ne souffre pas Emma, je t'assure. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. »

« Vrai ? Tu me le diras si tu ne vas pas bien ? »

« Promis. »

« Une dernière chose : lorsqu'on était dans ce parc d'attraction, ton évanouissement, c'était ça aussi ? »

« Surement, et pour les mêmes raisons. »

« … »

« Emma, je vais bien. Alors maintenant, veux-tu bien, s'il te plait, me faire l'amour dans cette douche ? »

Emma gloussa et plaqua doucement sa compagne contre le carrelage froid « Avec plaisir. »

* * *

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança Emma en descendant les escaliers, croisant Robin, Henry et Ruby en train de déjeuner.

Les enfants ne tarissaient pas de commentaires sur la journée à venir, saoulant Ruby, le nez dans son café.

« Et on pourrait faire un énorme château ! Avec pont-levis et douves ! » s'enjoua Robin

« Rub', ça va ? » s'amusa Emma en venant s'asseoir à ses cotés

« Ouais… Ces mômes vont me tuer… et il est même pas 9h du matin… Il me faut un café… extra fort. »

Emma gloussa et lui servit un mug entier « Tiens. Prête pour une journée mémorable ? »

« En parlant de ça… Je pense que je vais passer mon tour. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu as entendu Henry, tu es plus que la bienvenue ! »

« Je sais mais… je crois que pour une première journée, vous devriez vous retrouver ensemble. Et puis, je crois que je dois avoir une explication avec ma grand-mère, tu vois… »

« Hm… T'es sûre ? »

« Sûre. A charge de revanche. » sourit-elle en se levant, mug en main, et de quitter la cuisine, laissant Emma et les enfants, toujours enthousiastes sur la journée à venir.

« On devrait faire des sandwichs ! » lança Robin

« Et des sodas ! » relança Henry juste derrière

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, amusée : aujourd'hui serait le premier jour d'une liste de choses à faire et qu'elle tiendrait jusqu'au bout : des voyages à l'autre bout de la terre en passant par des sauts en parachute, des randonnées sur les plus hautes montagnes, le tour du monde des festivals, peu importe, rien ne serait impossible, elle se le devait et le devait à Regina.

Cette dernière descendit quelques minutes plus tard et embrassa Emma avant qu'Henry l'agrippe et de l'assaille de phrases rapides et confuses.

« Henry, Henry stop. S'il te plait, peux-tu au moins respire entre chaque mot ? »

Son fils sourit et inspira « On va devoir faire des sandwichs et Robin et moi on a pleins d'idées d'activités ! »

« Il fait encore un peu frais pour se baigner… »

« On a pas forcément besoin de se baigner ! »

« Très bien, très bien. Comme vous voulez. »

Emma s'approcha et embrassa sa compagne sur la joue « Bien dormie ? »

« Assez oui. »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Emma était bien plus protectrice, plus attentive aux besoins de Regina. Et si, pour l'instant, cela était apprécié par la jolie brune, elle espérait qu'Emma finisse par ne pas trop la couver.

« Tu prends ton poste dans une semaine… »

« Hey, t'es quand même pas en train de me foutre dehors ? Dis-le… »

Regina gloussa « Non, évidemment… Mais je me dis que tu auras moins le temps de faire les gardes malade… Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal… »

« Hey moi j'adore m'occuper de toi. »

Emma l'enlaça alors et Zelena descendit en grognant « Merde vous avez une chambre les filles ! »

Emma gloussa, tandis que Regina grogna en levant les yeux au ciel « Prête pour une journée à la plage ? »

Mais avant que Zelena ne réponde, Robin et Henry se postèrent devant les trois jeunes femmes « Un problème les enfants ? »

« C'est juste… C'est gênant si j'ai changé d'avis ? »

« Changé d'avis ? Comment ça ? Tu ne veux plus aller à la plage ? »

Les enfants se regardèrent alors et Henry se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Je… J'aimerais bien qu'on… bouge plus loin. »

« Plus loin où ? » demanda Emma, suspicieuse

« On aimerait aller à Washington. »

« Washington ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Bah… On aimerait bien visiter la maison Blanche et cette semaine, ils font portes ouvertes. »

« Oh… Bah… Moi j'ai rien contre. Regina ? »

La jolie brune sourit et se tourna vers son fils « Entendu. Pas besoin de sandwichs, je connais un endroit où manger, il sera parfait. »

Soudain, Ruby descendit, fraichement habillée « C'est quoi cette agitation ? »

« On va à Washington ! »

Ruby haussa un sourcil « J'ai loupé un chapitre ? Y'a des plages à Washington ?! »

Emma gloussa « Non, les enfants veulent visiter la Maison Blanche. »

« Oh, cool. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Robin perdit le sourire « Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non ma puce, pas cette fois. Restez en famille… Pendant que j'essaie d'y voir plus clair avec la mienne. » sourit-elle en lui caressant le visage

« … »

« C'est dommage, y'a pleins de trucs à faire ! » chouina Henry « Et maman a dit qu'elle avait un bon resto. »

« Non Henry… » Zelena la fixa alors et Ruby détourna le regard pour se fixer sur le jeune garçon « Un autre jour. »

« Ok, c'est dommage… Mais tu viendras à la prochaine sortie, promis ? »

« Promis. » sourit-elle avant de prendre son sac et d'embrasser Emma sur la joue « Tu m'appelles quand vous êtes sur le retour ? »

« Attends ! » lança Regina « Prends un second jeu de clés, on ne sait jamais. Tu pourras rentrer quand tu le souhaites. »

« Merci. Bonne journée à vous et, Henry, je te charge de me faire plein de photos ! »

L'ado la glorifia d'un pouce vainqueur tandis que Robin regarda la jeune femme partir, sans un mot, ce qui n'échappa guère à Emma qui fit d'incessants et rapides allers et retours entre Robin et Zelena.

* * *

Tous montèrent dans le SUV de Zelena en direction de Washington avec en fond sonore la playlist de la jolie rousse, alternant avec le programme qu'Henry et Robin étaient en train de mettre en place, Emma entre les deux.

Regina, à l'avant, ne cessait de regarder le plan de la ville, imaginant ce qu'ils pourraient faire en une journée. Puis elle jeta un œil vers Zelena et vit son air concerné « Ca va ? »

« Hm oui évidemment. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Tu sembles pensive, ailleurs. »

« … »

« Lena ? »

« On en parlera plus tard, tu veux ? » murmura-t-elle discrètement pour éviter que les enfants n'entendent. Enfants qui, de toute manière, étaient tellement dans leur emploi du temps de la journée qu'ils ne firent même pas attention aux conversations autour d'eux.

Regina fronça les sourcils, retenant la proposition de sa sœur pour plus tard. En attendant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Washington, l'excitation des enfants était telle que lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, les trois jeunes femmes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement « Merci mon Dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais commettre un infanticide. » soupira Emma

Zelena sourit avant de la fusiller du regard « Heureusement tu ne l'a spas fait, sinon j'aurais été obligée de te tuer lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Emma déglutit et se tourna vers sa compagne « Ta sœur est flippante. »

« Tu n'as même pas idée. » surenchérit la belle brune « Alors, commençons-nous de suite par la Maison Blanche ? Il semble y avoir du monde. »

« Autant le faire maintenant et faire le reste de la journée en fonction du temps qu'il nous restera, non ? »

« Ok. »

* * *

Après ce qui fut les plus longues heures d'attente pour Emma, tous réussirent à entrer dans le fief du président, découvrant tantôt la bibliothèque, le salon où se tenait les grands discours de ce monde, l'immense salle à manger où les anecdotes ne manquèrent pas, pour finir par le point culminant de la visite : le bureau Ovale. Et si Robin se voyait déjà assise dedans un jour, Emma se surprit à avoir apprécié, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé, cette visite. Toute la matinée fut prise par cette visite, tant et si bien qu'à leur sortie, Regina les conduisit dans l'un des restaurant qu'elle affectionnait tant de cette ville : un restaurant italien.

« Vous allez voir, leurs pâtes sont divines. »

« Tu veux dire, mieux que les tiennes ? Je ne pensais pas ça possible. » sourit Emma

« Oh rien à voir effectivement, tu verras, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Elles prirent place alors à une table pour 6, dans un coin intimiste à l'ambiance feutrée et à la musique apaisante.

« Je vais aux toilettes. » lança Henry

« Moi aussi ! » rajouta Robin

« Ok, je viens aussi. Ces trois heures d'attente ont eu raison de moi. »

Et quand Zelena et Regina furent seules, cette dernière se tourna vers sa sœur « Alors, raconte-moi. »

« Te raconter quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu es ailleurs. »

« Ailleurs ? »

« S'il y a bien une chose que je sais de toi, c'est que tu ne peux me mentir ou me cacher quelque chose. Alors ? »

Zelena soupira avant de triturer sa serviette « C'est rien. Juste… une situation un peu… froide. »

« Entre toi et Ruby ? »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Oh j'en sais rien… Le fait que tu évites son regard… »

« C'est juste… Pff… On s'est un peu frité à l'hôpital… »

« A l'hôpital ? »

« C'est la meilleure amie d'Emma, et toi tu es ma sœur… On avait chacune nos points de vue et, évidemment, on défendait notre camp, si on peut dire ça… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu avais caché à Emma ta maladie. On a chacun défendu notre coté… Et j'ai peut-être été un peu incisif… »

« Je vois… »

« Je suis persuadée qu'elle n'a pas voulu venir à cause de ça. »

« Ca tu n'en sais rien. Elle a parlé de sa grand-mère, elle a aussi des choses à régler de son coté. »

« Comme par hasard alors qu'on décide de sortir tous ensemble ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille mettre de la distance. Elle aime Emma comme si c'était sa sœur, à ce titre, elle s'est aussi sentie trahie qu'Emma, et je la comprends. Mais elle est aussi venue pour régler des affaires familiales… Plus tôt elle le fera, mieux se sera pour elle. »

« Peut-être… »

« Si tu as peur de l'avoir froissé, parle-lui en revenant ce soir. »

Zelena sourit « J'ai toujours été celle qui n'avait pas de filtre hein… Tu te rappelles les problèmes que ça m'a causés au lycée… »

« Ton franc-parler à toujours été autant une force qu'un handicap. » sourit Regina « Il serait dommage que ma sœur et la meilleure amie de ma compagne soient en froid. »

Zelena esquissa un faible sourire avant que Robin, Emma et Henry ne reviennent. Puis le déjeuner s'entama entre pizzas et pâtes, rires et anecdotes du matin même. Puis Henry suggéra une promenade en ville près du National Mall, ce que sa mère accepta. Et tandis que les enfants s'amusaient sur une balançoire, Henry se stoppa soudain « C'est quoi le problème entre toi et Ruby ? »

« Quoi ? Y'a aucun problème entre elle et moi, au contraire, je l'adore ! »

« Alors pourquoi t'as tiré cette tronche quand elle a dit qu'elle pouvait pas venir avec nous ? »

« J'étais déçue, c'est tout. »

« Tu sembles bien accrocher avec elle… »

« Elle est drôle, et elle m'a sauvé la vie… Enfin en quelque sorte. Et puis, parfois, c'est mieux de parler avec quelqu'un qui vous connait pas forcément. »

« Je comprends. Alors… tu l'aimes bien hein… »

Robin le fixa en fronçant les sourcils « C'est quoi ce ton ? Je viens de te dire que je l'appréciais en effet. » Henry sourit et Robin arrêta de se balancer à son tour « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire là ? »

« Oh non rien… J'me disais que y'avait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu accrocher avec quelqu'un, un adulte je veux dire. Ta mère aussi semble l'apprécier, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont en froid, non ? »

Robin le fixa « T'es sérieux là ? »

« Quoi ? » dit-il innocemment

« Fais pas celui qui ne sait pas ce qu'il insinue, t'es plus intelligent que ça. »

« Merci. »

« Alors, accouche. »

« Je dis juste que ta mère et Ruby s'entendent bien. »

« Elles se connaissent depuis une journée. » railla Robin

« Bah justement, le feeling est là, non ? »

« Je me suis trompée : t'es pas intelligent, tu es complètement débile. T'es quand même pas en train d'insinuer que ma mère et Ruby ça pourrait être… quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi pas : ça serait cool non ? Ruby a sa grand-mère ici, peut-être qu'elle voudra venir vivre ici. Et je sais de source sûre qu'elle en pince pour les femmes aussi. »

« Elle peut-être, mais pas ma mère, désolée. »

« On sait jamais… Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas vu Zelena avec quelqu'un. »

« Arrête. »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Ma mère n'est pas attirée par les femmes, un point c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ? Ca serait si mal que ta mère soit lesb… »

« Elle ne l'est pas ! » lança avec virulence Robin avant de quitter la balançoire pour se poster devant les trois femmes qui semblaient partager un fou rire « On peut y aller ? »

« Quoi, tu veux rentrer maintenant ? Mais il y a plein de choses à faire encore ! » lança sa mère

« Non, je veux dire : on peut quitter ce parc. »

« Oh ok. C'est parti, il nous reste encore le Capitole à voir ! »

« Cool ! »

Et le reste de la visite de la ville se passa entre prises de photos, souvenirs, shopping et rires, même si Robin avait largement snobé son cousin le reste de la journée, elle fut assez maline pour que cela ne se voit pas. Et finalement, les mains pleins de sacs en tout genre, ils repartirent tous, fatigués mais heureux.

« Alors, ça t'a plu ? » demanda Emma à Regina avant que cette dernière ne monte en voiture

« Ce n'est que la première journée d'une longue liste de choses à accomplir. » sourit Emma en embrassant sa compagne

« Je sais, et j'ai adoré. »

« Ce n'est que le début, crois-moi. »

* * *

Ruby, de son coté, avait décidé d'aplanir les choses avec sa grand-mère. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle entra, ce matin, au Granny's. Et c'est avec surprise que la vieille femm vit entrer sa petite-fille « Ruby ? Tu es seule ? »

« Les Swan Mills sont de sortie. »

« Oh je vois…Tu… Tu souhaites quelque chose ? »

« Qu'on parle. Tu as une minute ? »

Granny soupira et fit le tour du comptoir « Viens en terrasse. »

Ruby obtempéra et soudain, lorsqu'elle se retrouva assise nez à nez avec sa grand-mère, elle perdit son assurance « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« J'en sais rien… Parle-moi des années dont je ne me souviens pas. »

« Ta mère te ressemblait beaucoup : un fort tempérament, un regard incisif, une assurance déstabilisante. Elle aurait pu accomplir de grandes choses, faire de belles études… Mais elle n'avait en tête que de s'amuser, sortir, vivre sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas être comme moi. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Une femme coincée dans son rôle de mère au foyer… Pour elle, ce n'était pas une vie. Mais c'était celle que j'avais choisi. Elever ma fille était la plus belle chose qui soit pour moi. Quand ton grand-père est mort, elle y a vu un signe : elle ne voulait pas d'une vie morne, routinière : elle voulait sortir, se faire plaisir… Ce qui l'a conduit à tomber enceinte. »

« Elle ne m'a jamais voulu. »

« Elle t'aimait, j'en suis sûre, mais elle était si immature : c'était encore une enfant qui attendait un enfant. Quand j'ai voulu l'aider, lui indiquer le chemin, elle a cru que je la destinais à la même vie que moi. Elle s'est insurgée et les problèmes ont commencé : elle voulait continuer son train de vie facile… Et moi je faisais tout pour lui faciliter la vie : je prenais soin de toi quand elle sortait, je subvenais à ses besoins autant matériellement que financièrement. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard que je ne l'avais pas aidé, mais au contraire, poussé à croire que la vie était aussi facile que cela. »

« Alors tu lui as posé un ultimatum. »

« C'était le seul moyen de la réveiller, de lui faire comprendre que la vie n'était pas que des fêtes, des sorties, des amis… Il fallait qu'elle prenne ses responsabilités : après tout, elle était mère d'une petite fille de trois ans. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'à présent, une petite vie dépendait d'elle. Mais elle n'a pas compris, elle a cru que j'étais contre elle. »

« Elle est partie… »

« Elle ne m'a laissé qu'un mot… Elle t'avait prise avec elle. J'avais tellement peur pour toi. »

« Il faut croire qu'elle s'est ressaisie par la suite. Elle s'est bien occupée de moi tu sais. »

« Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais juste peur qu'elle finisse par être débordée par son rôle et qu'elle… »

« Qu'elle m'abandonne ? »

Granny soupira en baissant la tête « Tu ne peux me reprocher d'y avoir pensé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle ne pensait qu'à ses sorties, ses amis… Je pensais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper d'un enfant. »

Ruby inspira alors et repensa à tout cela : les peurs de Granny étaient compréhensibles mais encore fallait-il qu'elle le reconnaisse.

« Elle s'est sentie oppressée parce qu'elle pensait que tu attendais beaucoup trop d'elle. Et alors quoi, moi je suis serveuse, est-ce que ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Je te connais à peine… La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais trois ans, et les seules choses que tu aimais c'était les bonbons et les arcs-en-ciel. Tu adorais dessiner aussi. »

Ruby sourit à ce souvenir « Je ne me souviens pas… »

« C'était il y a trop longtemps. Tu as tellement changé, et pourtant je reconnais des traits enfantins que tu as gardés… »

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi… »

« Je me doute, tu étais si jeune… Et tu as vécu bien des choses depuis. Alors, raconte-moi… »

« Rien de bien passionnant : on a pas eu une vie facile, mais quand on a passé la frontière canadienne, on a vécu d'hôtel en hôtel. Ma mère a été tantôt serveuse, caissière, assistante… Elle a jamais su garder un job. J'ai été dans tant d'école que je n'ai jamais réussi a garder contact avec mes camarades… Au final, elle a rencontré Max, un mec sympa avec qui on a vécu 5 ans… Mais il est décédé et nous sommes revenues au pays avec l'argent qu'il nous avait légué. Mais… ma mère était… frivole : elle a presque tout claqué et finalement j'ai du abandonné la fac pour l'aider. Quand elle est morte, je suis partie à New-York où j'ai trouvé des petits jobs d'appoint avant de devenir serveuse dans un pub renommé. C'est pas le job du siècle, mais il me plait. J'aime le contact avec la clientèle. »

Granny sourit alors « Tout comme moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cette branche. »

Ruby fit le tour de la salle du regard « Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi le Maine ? »

« Je n'ai pas toujours été ici. J'ai d'abord passé les 10 premières années, après le départ de ta mère, à vous chercher dans tout le pays. Quand on m'a convaincu que je ne vous retrouverais que quand ma fille le déciderait, j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose. J'ai d'abord travaillé dans le Vermont, dans une entreprise de fruits et légumes. Cette entreprise avait pour vocation de s'exporter, alors ils faisaient énormément de marché dans sur toute la côte. Nous sommes arrivés ici, à Storybrooke, qui était réputé pour avoir un marché qui fonctionnait bien. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette petite ville… Et finalement, j'y suis restée : j'ai quitté mon job et je suis venue m'installer ici. Lorsque l'ancien propriétaire de ce restaurant a pris sa retraite, j'ai suggéré de prendre le relai et voilà… »

« C'est atypique… »

« Tu verras, cette ville ne paie pas de mine mais elle regorge de bienfaits. »

« Tu m'en parles comme si j'avais définitivement posé mes bagages ici. » ricana Ruby « Je ne suis là qu'une semaine. »

« On ne sait jamais. Tu sais que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu aurais de quoi te retourner ici. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'ai toujours besoin de main d'œuvre ici et je viens d'ouvrir un bed and breakfast juste à coté qui mériterait que quelqu'un y consacre du temps. »

« Attends, tu penses que je vais venir ici pour bosser pour une grand-mère que je connais à peine ? Tu crois que ça marche comme ça ? »

« A vrai dire, non, je en sais pas comment ça marche… Mais j'espérais qu'on puisse partir sur de bonnes bases. Nous nous sommes quittées si subitement et avons vécu chacune de notre coté dans un semi mensonge et des non-dits… Je ne suis pas cette femme aigrie, sévère et aussi stricte que ta mère a dépeint de moi. Certes j'ai du caractère mais ça, c'est de famille. »

« … »

« Je ne te propose rien, j'étale juste sur la table les cartes des possibilités, à toi de voir si ça t'intéresse. Mais quoique soit ta réponse, j'aimerais qu'on garde le contact. » sourit

la vieille femme « En attendant, si je te servais la spécialité de la maison. »

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

« Je suis rincée… » soupira Zelena une fois la voiture garée devant la maison

« C'était génial ! » s'enjoua Robin

« Pas trop fatiguée ? » demanda Emma à Regina qu'elle vit se masser les tempes

« Un peu, mais c'est de la bonne fatigue. »

Quand tous les cinq entrèrent dans la maison, Henry monta dans sa chambre afin d'y déposer tous ses souvenirs, tandis qu'Emma chercha du regard son amie « Ruby ne semble pas encore revenue. Je vais lui envoyer un message. »

Zelena soupira alors et prit sa fille par les épaules « Nous allons y aller. Nous sommes fatiguées. »

« Vous revenez vite ? »

« Evidemment ! » sourit Zelena en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras « Fais attention à toi et laisse Emma et Henry prendre soin de toi aussi. »

« Promis. Robin, à bientôt chérie. »

« A bientôt. »

« Henry, ta tante et ta cousine s'en vont. » lança Regina en bas des marches

Quelques secondes plus tard, il descendit en serrant sa tante dans ses bras. Quand il se tourna vers Robin, cette dernière ne lui lâcha qu'un distant et froid « au revoir ». Evidemment, Si Regina et Zelena étaient occupées à discuter, Emma ne manqua pas cette échange.

Et quand la jolie rousse et sa fille partirent, Emma poussa Regina à se détendre dans un bain réparateur, ce que la jolie brune ne refusa pas. Et quand la jolie blonde redescendit de la salle de bain, se fut pour voir Henry devant la télé, zappant sans grande envie.

« Hey le nain… » lança Emma en s'affalant sur le canapé à ses cotés « Un problème ? »

« Non pourquoi ? J'ai fais mes devoirs tu sais ! »

« J'en suis sûre. » sourit-elle « Je te parle de Robin… Y'a un problème entre vous deux ? »

« J'en sais rien… »

« T'en sais rien ? Comment ça, t'en sais rien ? »

« Bah… Elle est bizarre. Je lui ai dis un truc, en plaisantant, mais elle a pris la mouche… »

« Tu lui as dis quoi ? »

« Bah j'ai évoqué le fait que sa mère et Ruby semblaient bien s'entendre et que ça serait marrant qu'elles sortent ensemble. Mais elle m'a fusillé du regard et m'a envoyé bouler. »

« Hm… Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas encline à parler des relations de sa mère… Je comprends que ça peut être… gênant. »

« Non, non c'est pas ça. Elle réfutait carrément l'idée que sa mère puisse avoir une relation avec une femme. »

« Depuis que tu la connais, est-ce qu'elle t'a fait imaginer qu'elle était rebutée par les relations lesbiennes ? »

« Non, non, elle a jamais eu aucun problème avec ma mère… Mai je sais pas… Elle semblait… pas rassurée. »

« Peut-être que c'est juste Ruby alors… »

« Non, elle l'adore. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Ruby apparut « Ah bah quand on parle du loup. »

« Ah ? Vous parliez de moi ? »

« Vite fait. Alors ton entrevue avec Granny ? »

« C'était étrange mais les choses sont plus claires. Je ne sais toujours pas comment la situer par rapport à moi, mais on progresse. Et devine quoi ? Elle a même insinué que si je voulais, j'avais un job tout trouvé ici. »

« Ah bah tu vois, tu es la bienvenue ici ! » s'enjoua Emma

« Mouais… Très peu pour moi. » lança Ruby en se débarrassant de ses chaussures en un soupir de soulagement « Merci mon dieu… Alors et vous, votre journée ? »

« Très instructive, c'était sympa : on a visité le Capitole et la Maison Blanche. »

« Cool ! »

« Bon je monte me changer. » lança Henry « A tout à l'heure ! »

Emma regarda son fils monter les escaliers et sourit, avant de se tourner vers Ruby « Dis-moi franchement : tu penses quoi de Zelena ? »

« Zelena ? J'en sais rien, on se connait peu… »

« Tes premières impressions ? »

« Bah… C'est juste la sœur de ta compagne. » lança Ruby en haussant les épaules « Que dire d'autre… »

« Vous… Tu… »

« Bon, tu craches le morceau Em' ? Je te connais, tu as du mal à tourner autour du pot. T'es plutôt du genre à le défoncer à coups de pied. »

« J'ai senti une petite tension ce matin… Entre toi, Robin et Zelena. Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Non, j'adore Robin, c'est une gamine géniale. »

« Alors entre Zelena et toi ? »

« C'est juste… J'ai pas apprécié qu'elle te mente à toi aussi… Evidemment, elle est du coté de sa sœur mais… »

« Tu sais, si elle a gardé le secret c'est parce que Regina le lui a demandé. »

« … »

« Ruby, si moi-même j'ai su passé outre avec Regina, tu devrais en faire de même tant avec elle qu'avec Zelena… »

« Je me pose simplement la question de savoir pourquoi, si elle t'aime vraiment, elle a gardé le secret si longtemps. Imagine le pire des cas et que c'est son cadavre que tu ais trouvé dans son bureau. Je te connais, tu t'en serais voulu et j'aurais été plus qu'en colère contre un fantôme. »

« Mais heureusement, elle va bien… Du moins pour l'instant. Et oui, j'ai été furieuse mais… Maintenant, je me dis que le temps est court… On a plus le temps de s'engueuler pour ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je veux me concentrer sur le présent et notre futur, aussi court soit-il. »

Ruby soupira et sourit « Tu as raison… On s'est un peu fritées… »

Emma posa sa main sur sa cuisse « Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que tu n'es pas venue aujourd'hui ? »

« Quoi ? Non, absolument pas. J'avais déjà dans l'idée de parler à Granny. Puis je pense sincèrement que vous aviez besoin d'une réunion de famille. »

« Mais tu ais partie de la famille Rub' » lança Emma en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Merci ma belle… Tu penses qu'on devrait mettre les choses à plat avec Zelena ? »

« Visiblement cette brouille semble toucher aussi Robin. »

« Robin ? »

« Elle semblait peinée que tu ne viennes pas. »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, ou votre sortie. »

« Ca a beau être un véritable cerveau ambulant, elle n'en reste pas moins une gamine de 9ans. »

« Je lui parlerai. »

« En attendant… pizza ? »

* * *

Le soir même et après un repas léger, tous allèrent se coucher plus tôt, la visite de Washington ayant eu raison de l'endurance de la jolie brune, et Emma le sentit.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Fatiguée… »

« … »

« Emma, je vais bien. La journée était parfaite. »

« Et ta migraine ? »

« Emma, arrête de t'en faire. »

« J'y peux rien ! » grogna Emma « J'ai pas envie… J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la situation d'avant-hier et me retrouver à découvrir ton corps au milieu d'une pièce. »

« Emma, la peur n'évite pas le danger. Et même en restant H24 avec moi… Arrivera ce qui doit arriver. »

« … »

« Je t'aime Emma, et j'aime que tu prennes soin de moi, que tu t'inquiètes aussi, mais il faut une moindre mesure… »

« Je t'étouffe hein… »

Regina lui répondit par un sourire « Merci pour cette journée. Demain je dois retourner au bureau. »

« On fait quelque chose demain soir ? »

« Je comprends que tu es dans l'urgence de faire plein de choses mais… laisse-moi du mou. J'ai du travail et je ne peux me permettre de laisser ma mairie à l'abandon. »

« Ouais, t'as raison… »

« Tu devrais en faire de même et prendre contact avec Graham. Henry va en cours demain, et je suis certaine que Ruby saura s'occuper. Disons que nous referons une grosse sortie ce week-end, ok ? »

« Ok. »

* * *

Le lendemain prit une tournure plus routinière : malgré les protestations d'Henry, ce dernier retourna en cours, notant l'absence de Robin au passage. Regina se leva tôt pour partir au bureau, aidé par un café préparé avec amour par sa compagne qui lui jura, avant qu'elle ne parte, de passer au poste du shérif pour s'entretenir avec Graham.

Et lorsque Ruby se leva enfin, elle vit une Emma, le nez au dessus de son café, semblant en grande réflexion « Hey belle blonde. »

« Hey… »

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ? »

« Je suis inquiète… »

« … Pour Regina ? » Emma opina. Ruby se posta à ses cotés et soupira « Tu sais que t'inquiéter ne servira à rien ? »

« Je sais, mais j'y peux rien. »

« Je sais, c'est plus difficile à dire qu'à faire hein… »

« J'arrive pas à me dire que dans quelques mois… »

« Hey stop. Tu l'as entendu : il ne faut pas penser comme ça. »

Mais soudain Emma se tourna vers elle, les yeux embués de larmes « Je l'aime… Je l'aime comme j'ai rarement aimé quelqu'un. Merde, on vit déjà ensemble, on a un fils ensemble… Et on va m'enlever tout ça ! C'est quoi la morale de cette foutue histoire ?! Les fins heureuses ce n'est que pour les contes de fées ? Mais moi j'y croyais tellement… Ruby… J'envisageais même de… »

« De quoi ? » Emma retint son souffle et Ruby comprit « Le mariage ? Mais c'est toujours possible. »

Emma ricana « Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle acceptera ? J'entends déjà son excuse : je vais pas te faire veuve si tôt, tu as le droit de trouver quelqu'un… Mais c'est des conneries tout ça… »

« Emma, zen… Qu'en est-il de ton discours optimiste et plein d'espoir ? »

« Je le tiens toujours… Mais après la journée d'hier, je me rends compte que… Ca va me manquer, elle va me manquer… Beaucoup trop. »

Ruby la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux « On est là, on est tous là Emma, tu n'es pas seule. »

« Et pourtant, quand elle partira… »

« Non ! Non, tu ne dois pas penser comme ça ok ? Sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? » demanda Emma en haussant un sourcil

« Sinon, je le dirais à Regina, et elle te passera le savon du siècle. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. »

« Tu veux parier ? » sourit Ruby « J'en viendrais à des mesures extrêmes s'il le faut. »

Emma sourit et soudain éclata de rire, un rire salvateur, léger, libérateur « Ruby, je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

« Carrément. Alors, tu vas au poste aujourd'hui ? »

« Ce matin seulement. Graham m'attend pour me faire part des derniers dossiers en cours. »

« Ca sonne sérieux… pour un bled comme ici. »

« Arrête de dénigrer cette ville, elle a son charme… »

« Ca sent la sardine. »

« On en reparle dans quelques jours… »

Ruby la fixa, haussant un sourcil « Pourquoi t'es aussi sûre de toi hm ? Tu viens de me trouver une belle villa au bord de l'eau ? »

Emma sourit « Pourquoi pas. » Puis elle le perdit « Tu sais… Quand… Quand ça arrivera… Je crois que j'aurais besoin de toi… »

Ruby la prit dans ses bras « Je serais là, toujours. »

* * *

Et Ruby n'avait pas menti : durant les 6 jours qui suivirent, les événements se tassèrent et un semblant de normalité semblait avoir repris le dessus : Regina partait à la mairie tous les matins, Emma prenait peu à peu ses marques au poste de police, Henry partait au collège et Ruby, lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas de longues grasses matinées, se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent au Granny's, renouant des liens qu'elle pensait perdus avec sa grand-mère.

Finalement, Ruby consentit à rester une semaine de plus, voyant qu'Emma avait besoin d'elle, de son soutien, de sa présence, ne serait-ce que pour alléger l'atmosphère, parfois lourde quand Regina avait une migraine fulgurante.

Mais le soir, les choses étaient toutes autres : dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Emma s'inquiétait : les migraines de Regina étaient plus fréquentes… Migraines qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à combler par des cachets ou même le port de ses lunettes. Elle s'apercevait aussi que Regina s'endormait beaucoup plus vite et dormait de plus en plus longtemps, retardant un peu plus chaque matin le réveil. Emma tentait, évidemment, de dissimuler ses angoisses, pour ne pas affoler Regina, mais cette dernière n'était pas dupe : elle savait, mieux que personne, que sa santé se dégradait de jour en jour.

Alors, lorsqu'elles étaient au lit, allongées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, une sorte de rituel s'était installé : implicitement, Emma dessinait sur son bras et dans son dos, des arabesques qui suivaient toujours le même chemin. Puis Regina se tournait et parsemait le cou de sa compagne de légers baisers avant d'y caler sa tête et de coller son oreille sur sa poitrine, s'endormant avec les battements de cœur de la jolie blonde. Cette dernière alors, chantonnait « _You are my sunshine_ » et c'est ainsi que Regina s'endormait, chaque nuit. Et dans un coin de sa tête, une petite part d'appréhension ne pouvait empêcher Emma d'imaginer qu'un beau matin, Regina ne se réveillerait pas.

Et à chaque étape cruciale, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela pourrait être la dernière de Regina : lorsqu'Henry revenait avec une bonne note, lorsqu'ils se faisaient un marathon télé, lorsqu'ils partageaient une glace en ville, lorsqu'ils se baladaient sur la plage. Oui… Emma ne pouvait s'empêchait d'imaginer qu'à chaque chose faite, cela pouvait être la dernière de Regina, et ce fait la rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Alors parfois, elle s'échappait du poste de police et, avant de rentrer chez elle, elle se baladait, seule, laissant ses pas la conduire où bon lui semblait : parfois c'était sur la plage, parfois en centre ville, parfois simplement jusqu'à chez elle.

Mais cette fois-ci, sa promenade solitaire la conduisit vers un petit parc, celui où Henry avait l'habitude de mettre de la nourriture dans la mangeoire qu'il avait installée, avec sa classe, quelques années plus tôt. Elle sourit et s'assit sur un petit banc et fixa la mangeoire vide. Soudain, elle se laissa aller à sa peine et des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et sanglota encore et encore.

« Miss Swan ? »

La voix masculine la sortit de sa bulle et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle s'essuya les joues du dos de la main, essayant d'effacer les traces de sa faiblesse momentanée.

« Docteur… Docteur Whale… Comment, comment allez-vous ? »

« Mieux que vous, semble-t-il. Puis-je ? » Emma opina et le médecin s'assit à ses cotés « Je présume que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos. »

« Vous présumez bien. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Ses migraines sont plus fréquentes… Elle est fatiguée. »

« Ce sont les symptômes… Ils ne vont faire que s'accroitre avec le temps… Miss Swan lorsque j'ai dis trois mois… »

« Je sais. Je sais docteur… C'est juste que… J'espérais un miracle, j'espérais qu'on aurait plus de temps. »

« … »

« C'est dingue de se sentir si impuissante… Je sais pas quoi faire pour la soulager. »

« Emma… Si seulement Regina avait accepté. »

« Accepté ? » Emma se redressa et le fixa « Accepté quoi ? »

Whale fronça les sourcils « Elle ne vous en a pas parlé ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas si je dois… Après tout, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une option envisageable… »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Si ça a à voir avec Regina, j'ai le droit de savoir ! »

« … »

« Docteur Whale ! »

« Regina… Regina pourrait être sauvée. »

 **TBC**


	18. Combat

**Bonsoir mes amis !**

 **Et oui, je poste tardivement aujourd'hui car beaucoup de choses à gérer, notamment avec mon centre à venir...**

 **Bref, un chapitre moins intense que le précédent, qui en a retourné certains ^^'**

 **A présent place à un chapitre plus court mais qui répond à quelques interrogations !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Combat**

Emma resta interdite de longues minutes. Elle écouta attentivement les paroles de Whale, puis, lorsqu'il la quitta, elle resta là, assise sur son banc, réfléchissant. Lorsqu'elle y vit plus clair, c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle se rendit à la mairie. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à la porte du bureau de sa compagne. Et sans réfléchir, elle l'ouvrit, sans prenant la peine de s'annoncer.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit un couple et Gold autour de la table, accompagnés de Regina.

« Emma ? »

« Oh euh… Désolée, j'aurais du frapper… Désolée. »

Regina haussa un sourcil mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Gold se leva, réajustant sa veste et sourit « Nous avions fini de toute manière. Miss Mill, à plus tard. » Puis il passa devant Emma et s'y arrêta « Miss Swan, bonne journée. »

Cet homme avait le don de lui faire hérisser les poils. Le couple serra la main de Regina puis prit congé à son tour.

« Emma, un problème ? » s'inquiéta la jolie brune « C'est Henry ? »

« Quoi ? Oh no, non, désolée je… Je pensais que tu étais… pas occupée. »

« Oh… Loupé. »

Puis Emma fixa Regina et s'approcha « Tu m'avais promis. »

« Promis ? Promis quoi ? »

« Que tu ne me mentirais plus jamais, que tu me dirais la vérité. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Regina… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette opération. »

« Une opé… » Elle se figea et soupira « Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

« Peu importe. C'est vrai ? »

« … »

« Regina, est-ce c'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'il existe une opération qui pourrait te sauver ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

Regina alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à coté de son bureau, imitée par Emma « Compliqué comment ? Parce que de ce que m'en a dis Whale, ça semble plutôt simple. »

« Whale… Il ne semble pas connaitre le secret médical. » railla la jolie brune

« Il m'en a parlé parce qu'il pensait, comme moi d'ailleurs, qu'on avait plus de secret l'une pour l'autre. Imagine ma stupeur quand il m'a appris qu'une opération était possible et qu'elle pourrait te sauver la vie. »

« Le mot clé ici est : _pourrait_. C'est du conditionnel Emma. Rien n'est moins sûr que cette opération. »

« Mais c'est une chance ! »

« Non, c'est une fatalité. Whale t'a-t-il expliqué le revers de la médaille ? T'a-t-il dit ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ? Cette opération est expérimentale, elle n'a été réalisée que sur 5 cas aux Etats-Unis. »

« Regina, il y a deux heures je pensais te perdre dans deux mois… Et maintenant j'apprends qu'il y a une possibilité que tu vives ! Que tu vives à mes cotés, aux cotés de ton fils, de ta sœur… De ta famille ! »

« Mais à quel prix Emma ! » hurla Regina, les larmes au bord des yeux « Sais-tu ce qui va m'arriver ? Dans le pire des cas je meurs, dans le meilleur, je deviens aveugle ! »

« Mais tu serais vivante bon sang ! Tu vivrais les premiers émois de ton fils, ses premières minutes au volant d'une voiture, son entrée à la fac, son mariage, ton premier petit-fils. On vivrait ensemble une quarantaine d'années ensemble encore ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« C'est clair. Je ne comprends pas encore comment tu as pu refuser cette opportunité. »

« Parce que je risquerais de mourir sur la table ! Parce qu'au lieu de vivre les mois qu'il me reste auprès de mon fils, je pourrais mourir dans quelques jours. Je n'avais pas envie de précipiter cette échéance. »

« Mais tu ne vas pas forcément mourir. »

« Ca, tu n'en sais rien. Sur les cinq cas opérés, deux sont morts, deux sont devenus aveugles et un seul en est ressorti vivant et en bonne santé. C'est un risque que je ne peux prendre. »

« Etre aveugle n'est pas une fatalité. Beaucoup réussissent à dépasser ce handicap, et le vivent très bien. »

« Je… Non, j'en serais incapable. »

« Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? T'es vraiment en train de me dire que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que d'être aveugle ? »

« … »

« C'est insensé… Complètement insensé. Comment tu peux penser une seule seconde à cette éventualité, ça reviendrait à te suicider. »

« Emma… »

« Je suppose que Zelena est au courant de ça aussi ? Et peut-être même Henry. »

« Non, personne ne l'est. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je savais qu'ils feraient comme toi : qu'ils feraient du forcing pour que je passe sur la table. »

« Et tu t'es pas dis que s'ils le faisaient, et si moi je le faisais, c'était pour une bonne raison ? »

« Je ne peux pas Emma… »

« C'est dingue ça. Ta peur de devenir aveugle prend le pas sur ta peur de vivre, c'est insensé. Tu t'es mise en tête si souvent que tu allais mourir, que tu n'envisages même plus de solution pour vivre. »

« … »

« Je pensais que j'aurais pu être une des raisons pour lesquelles tu voudrais te battre. »

« Oh Emma… »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour ça… »

« Quoi ? Non ! Ne dis pas ça, je t'aime ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'essaies même pas de te battre pour nous deux ? »

« … »

« Regina, je ne sais plus quoi penser… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me bats tous les jours à tes cotés pour te rendre les quelques semaines qu'il te reste les plus agréables possibles… Je me bats contre moi-même pour ne pas flancher, pour ne rien laisser paraitre… J'ai tout fait, tout. Et toi, tu es témoin de tout ça, tu as une solution, et pourtant tu ne la saisis pas… Peut-être que tu ne crois pas assez en nous. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Parce que si tu voyais vraiment un avenir avec moi, tu te battrais, tu ferais ce qu'il faut, pour le concrétiser, pour le préserver. Peut-être que, finalement, tu t'es mise avec moi en pensant que, de toute manière, ça ne durerait pas toute la vie, du moins pas toute la mienne. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! »

« Et toi, tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer. » Emma se leva et essuya une larme sur sa joue avant de 'éloigner

« Emma ! Ou tu vas ? »

« Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… »

Regina aurait voulu la retenir, la supplier de ne pas partir mais elle resta prostrée sur son canapé, regardant Emma s'éloigner puis disparaitre derrière la porte de son bureau. Et finalement, au bout de longues minutes, elle se laissa aller à sa frustration et sa peine : plus que mourir ou devenir aveugle, sa plus grande peur était de perdre son fils ou Emma…

* * *

Et quand elle revint le soir même, elle eut la surprise de voir Ruby et Henry se bagarrer devant Mario Kart.

« Hey vous deux, ça va ? Bonne journée ? »

« Yep, et toi ? » lança Henry sans même un regard, trop concentré sur l'écran

Regina sourit avant de vaquer son regard dans la pièce « Emma n'est pas là ? »

« Nope, pas encore. Elle a du être retenue par Graham… » répondit-il

« Oh… »

Notant l'air déçue de la jeune femme, Ruby se tourna et constata, à raison, que Regina semblait tourmentée. Lorsqu'elle la vit partir vers la cuisine…

« Et boum ! Je t'ai eu ! » lança fièrement Henry

« Ouais, je suis nulle gamin. Tiens, t'en fais une tout seul, je vais aux toilettes. »

« Ok. »

« Super. » dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine alors « Regina ? Ca va ? »

Bien évidemment, elle la surprit en train de renifler discrètement, mais elle n'était pas dupe. La mairesse se retourna alors, les yeux rougis par des larmes récentes.

« Regina ? »

« Je... Je pensais qu'Emma serait là. »

« Elle n'est pas revenue de l'après-midi. Un problème ? »

« Nous… Nous nous sommes disputées. »

« Oh… Rien de grave, si ? »

« … »

« Quelque chose qui ne concerne que vous deux ? »

« Je… Je n'étais pas prête à ça… »

« A quoi ? »

Regina la fixa alors « J'ai peur. J'ai peur et cette peur irrationnelle va me faire perdre la femme que j'aime. »

« Emma sera toujours à tes cotés Regina, c'est idiot de penser le contraire. »

« Ce qui est idiot est de croire que je pourrais finir mes jours ainsi… » Elle hoqueta « Mais j'ai à faire avec Emma Swan… Rien n'est simple avec elle. »

« C'est rien de le dire. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Emma… Elle a découvert… »

Mais soudain la porte d'entrée claqua et la voix d'Henry raisonna « Emma ! »

Regina se figea et Ruby soupira. Lorsque la jolie blonde apparut dans la cuisine, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Désolée, pour le retard, j'aurais du prévenir. »

« Ce n'est rien, je rentre à peine aussi. » répondit Regina

Puis le silence, aucune ne fit un pas vers l'autre et Ruby put sentir une tension si électrique qu'elle en devenait étouffante. »

« Ok, vous vous êtes engueulées… J'peux savoir pourquoi ou… ? »

Emma fixa Regina tout en répondant à Ruby « Regina a omis de nous dire qu'il existait une solution. »

« Une solution ? »

« Une opération. Qui pourrait la garder en vie. »

Ruby écarquilla les yeux et avant une quelconque réponse, Regina ajouta « Une opération pourrait aussi précipiter ma fin. Ou me rendre aveugle. »

« C'est… Wow… Beaucoup d'infos là… » lança Ruby, abasourdie « Emma, c'est vrai ? »

« On ne peut plus vrai. Sauf que Regina préfère mourir plutôt que de tenter quoique se soit. »

Et alors que Regina allait répondre…

« C'est vrai ? »

Toutes se retournèrent sur un Henry décontenancé. Regina se raidit et s'avança « Chéri… »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu pourrais vivre ? »

« Henry, c'est compliqué… »

« Non, non au contraire c'est plus que simple. » répondit Henry en entrant un peu plus dans la cuisine « Je comprends même pas comment t'as pu hésiter. Si y'a une chance pour que tu vives alors… »

« … Il y a aussi une grande chance que je meurs ! Et je ne suis pas prête, je ne suis pas prête à te laisser, à vous laisser. J'ai quelques semaines de répit… Je compte bien les prendre. Je ne veux pas raccourcir ce temps par une hypothétique opération qui aurait 50% de réussite. »

« C'est pas un risque que tu es prête à courir ? Moi aussi je suis pas prêt à te laisser, ni maintenant, ni même dans quelques semaines. Mais je pourrais jamais m'en remettre si je sais qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que tu vives. »

« … »

« Je… Je vais vous laisser… » murmura Ruby tandis que la tension était plus que palpable dans la cuisine

« Henry… »

« Je comprends que tu ais peur, j'aurais peur aussi… Mais si tu as une chance de vivre… »

« Mais j'ai aussi des chances de mourir… »

« Et alors ? Tu vas mourir de toute manière ! » lança-t-il plus violemment que ce qu'il voulait

« Mais j'aurais au moins des semaines avec toi, avec Emma… »

« Et après ? Quand tu seras partie, nous on vivra avec l'idée qu'on aurait pu vivre ensemble en famille si on avait pu ? C'est quoi ce genre de vie ? Une vie de regrets de ne pas l'avoir vécu et de remords de ne pas avoir insisté… » lança Emma « Et le fait que tu n'en ais parlé à personne prouve que, toi aussi, tu sais que ta vision n'est pas la bonne. »

« Et si je meurs demain sur la table… Je laisserais mon fils… Je laisserais ma compagne… Je laisserais ma ville… Ma famille. ? Je ne suis pas prête. »

« Maman… »

« Henry… Il n'y a pas que ça. Si, par chance, je survis à cette opération, j'ai une chance sur deux pour devenir aveugle… »

Henry grimaça avant d'opiner « Mais tu serais vivante. »

« A quel prix ? Je ne pourrais plus vous voir… Je serais… Je serais dépendante des autres. Je perdrais mon poste de maire. Qu'est-ce que je ferais alors ? »

Emma s'approcha et lui caressa le visage « Mon Dieu Regina, tu te sous-estimes tellement. Tu es tellement plus que ce que ta vision peut te laisser voir. Bien sur que tu pourras faire plein de choses. Evidement qu'il te faudra un apprentissage, mais on est une famille, on y arrivera ensemble. Y'a rien qu'on ne puisse pas faire Regina, rien n'est insurmontable. »

Regina la fixa d'un regard noir « C'est si simple pour toi hein ? Ce n'est ni ta vie, ni ta vision qui est en jeu ! Tu ne comprends rien ! »

Sur ce, elle poussa de l'épaule, sa compagne et passa devant son fils pour monter dans sa chambre en en claquant la porte. Emma et Henry échangèrent un regard avant qu'Henry ne tombe dans les bras de sa mère « Elle est têtue… »

« Je sais Henry, je sais. »

« Tu crois qu'elle changera d'avis ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle sait pour cette opération et depuis combien de temps elle s'est mise dans le crâne que ce n'était pas une option… »

« Emma… Si y'a un moyen qu'elle reste avec nous… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Henry, il est hors de question qu'on passe à coté de cette opportunité, même au prix de sa vue. »

Emma le serra plus fort encore dans ses bras et finalement Regina ne sortit pas de sa chambre du reste de la soirée. Ruby, Emma et Henry mangèrent tous les trois, dans une morosité ambiante « Tu penses que Zelena était au courant ? »

« Non. Parce que je suis certaine qu'elle m'en aurait parlé… »

Ruby hoqueta ironiquement « Pas sûre… Ce sont les reines, dans cette famille, de la dissimulation. »

« Non, Regina m'a assuré qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Whale me l'a dit parce qu'il pensait qu'en tant que compagne, elle me l'aurait dit. »

« … »

« T'as toujours pas été parler à Zelena toi… »

« Peu importe, c'est pas la question. En plus, je l'ai pas vu de la semaine. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, elle était sur une affaire compliquée… Entre ça et le fait qu'il faut jongler avec les cours de Robin… »

« Ouais, on s'en fout. Le tout est que Regina et toi vous régliez la question… Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va rester sur ses positions ? »

« Je n'espère pas. J'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut hésiter entre la vie ou la mort. »

« Hm… J'imagine que, pour elle, les choses ne sont pas si simples. Elle a toujours été forte, a toujours eu les choses en main. Imaginer qu'elle puisse perdre la vue… »

« Mais elle serait vivante ! »

« Calme-toi, moi je comprends, mais n'oublie pas que durant ces dernières années, elle s'est mis en tête qu'elle allait mourir, elle a tout prévu pour ça : de son testament en passant par Henry et toi… Cette solution n'est plus envisageable. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… »

« Bah, je ne vois qu'une solution : il faut lui donne renvie de vivre. »

« Je pensais que notre couple, notre famille serait suffisant. »

« Elle est pas encore habituée… »

« … »

« Emma, faut être patiente. »

« Mais on a plus le temps de l'être. Elle va finir par accepter l'opération et il sera trop tard pour ça. Et… Et j'peux pas. J'peux pas envisager ma vie sans elle, et encore moins en sachant qu'il y avait une solution. Je l'aime… Je l'aime tellement. Je… » Elle se stoppa alors et se redressa

« Emma ? »

« J'ai… Je sais. » Sans aucune cérémonie, elle quitta son amie et grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre où elle trouva Regina, endormie. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés et lui caressa le visage. A ce contact, la jolie brune s'éveilla et cligna plusieurs des yeux « Hm… Emma ? »

« Hey chérie… »

Regina se redressa et Emma s'assit aux bords du lit, prenant dans ses mains celles de Regina « Un problème ? »

« Non… Au contraire, j'y vois plus clair que jamais. »

« Emma stop, pas ce soir. »

« Non, non écoute. Ca n'a rien à voir, enfin si un peu mais… Je sais pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Tu ne veux pas te faire opérer. »

« … »

« Regina… » Emma inspira profondément et serra les mains de sa compagne « Regina, je t'aime. Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre le jour où tu es apparue dans le couloir de mon immeuble. Quand tu as crié le nom de notre fils et que tu t'es pointée devant moi, légèrement essoufflée. Je t'ai trouvé intrigante mais terriblement belle. Et les semaines, les mois ont passé et je suis tombée amoureuse. Amoureuse comme jamais je n'ai pu l'être auparavant. »

« Emma… »

« Non, écoute. Je sais ce qu'il nous manque. Je sais ce qui pourrait te convaincre que, toi et moi, ce n'est pas fini, ça ne le sera jamais. On vivra, longtemps et heureuses. On élèvera Henry et bien d'autres pourquoi pas. On les verra grandir, changer, devenir de bonnes personnes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Regina posait cette question de façon rhétorique, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant trahissant ce qu'Emma s'apprêtait à dire.

« Regina, je t'aime… Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Regina retint son souffle, sa tête tournait et elle voyait presque flou. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit et après quelques secondes de silence, et voyant le visage d'Emma se décomposer petit à petit, elle déglutit « Emma… Tu fais simplement cela pour me forcer à me faire opérer. »

« Non, t'as rien compris. Je te l'aurais demandé quoiqu'il arrive, mais je l'aurais probablement fais trop tard. Là, nous avons l'opportunité, la chance, de nous marier et en profiter. »

« Tu ne lâches rien… Tu serais prête à te marier avec une infirme ? »

Emma sourit alors et s'approcha « Je serais prête à me marier avec la femme que j'aime, voyant ou non, en fauteuil, sans bras, peu importe. Je t'aime, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? J'apprendrais le braille, nous réapprendrons ensemble à manger, à nous déplacer, à vive autrement. »

« …

« Le mot clé ici est _vivre_ Regina. Nous serons en vie et ensemble… Et mariées. »

A cette idée, Regina sourit, amenant celui d'Emma « Je… »

« Dis oui. J'ai envie d'être ta femme, j'ai envie de partager encore plus avec toi. Etre ta compagne durant ces dernières semaines n'a fait que renforcer cette idée que nous deux, c'est légitime. Que c'est le destin qui nous a liées. Henry et toi… Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans vous. »

Regina plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma et soupira « Oui… »

« Oui ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Le cœur d'Emma sembla alors exploser dans sa poitrine, un frisson la parcourut de ses pieds au sommet de son crâne « Sérieux… ? »

« Tu me poses une question, j'y réponds. »

Mais soudain, Emma perdit son sourire « Regina… On se mariera si… »

Regina leva sa main, coupant tout élan à Emma « Je sais ce que tu vas dire : un ultimatum, un chantage affectif. Ce mariage contre l'opération. Et si je refusais l'opération, le mariage serait-il toujours d'actualité ? »

« Oui. Plus que jamais. »

« Et je ferais de toi une veuve. »

« Tu ferais de moi une femme comblée. » sourit Emma « Pour le temps qu'il nous serait imparti. »

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de devenir ta femme mais… Pour combien de temps… »

« Si tu te fais opérer, pour toujours. » affirma la belle blonde

« … »

« Regina, il faut que tu comprennes que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais à tes cotés. J'étais prête à rester jusqu'au bout avec toi, profiter de toi jusqu'au dernier moment. Je serais avec toi si jamais tu venais à te faire opérer. Je serais là pour te guider si le pire était à envisager. »

« … »

Emma soupira et lui caressa les cheveux « Il est tard hein… Dormons. »

Sans un mot de plus, Regina s'allongea de nouveau et Emma la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être déshabillée. Elles se collèrent l'une à l'autre et Emma enfouit son nez dans la chevelure ébène de sa compagne.

« Emma ? »

« Hm ? »

« C'était la pire demande en mariage de la terre. »

Emma gloussa et la serra un peu plus fort « Mais tu as dis oui quand même. »

« Je l'ai dis ? »

« Oui. » lança Emma en la serra contre elle un peu plus encore « Je t'aime… »

Regina la regarda alors, les yeux emplis d'amour et lui sourit « Ca va arriver alors, vraiment ? »

« Ca ne sera peut-être pas le mariage du siècle… Je n'ai guère qu'un salaire de shérif… »

« Hm tu devrais parler à ton patron, peut-être permettra-t-elle une rallonge sur salaire… »

« Oh ? Sérieux ? »

« Emma… » sermonna Regina dans un sourire

La jolie blonde grogna alors « Tu m'as eu… »

La belle brune se calfeutra contre sa compagne et son sourire s'estompa : pouvait-elle faire d'Emma une veuve ?

* * *

« Attends… Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? Parce que, je viens de me lever, j'ai pas encore pris de café et j'ai cru entendre que tu avais demandé Regina en mariage… Mais je me suis peut-être trompée, j'en sais rien… »

« Non, non, tu as bien entendu : J'ai demandé Regina en mariage et elle a dit oui. » sourit fièrement la jolie blonde

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Attends, c'est ça ton idée pour convaincre Regina de se faire opérer ? La faire chanter avec un mariage à la clé ?! »

« Ce n'est pas du chantage. Même si elle ne veut pas se faire opérer, je veux que ce mariage se fasse. »

« Alors, c'est quoi le but ? Que tu deviennes la plus jeune veuve et mère célibataire du Maine ? Tu crois sincèrement que Regina va accepter ça ? »

« Elle a dit oui. »

« … »

« Je croyais que tu serais heureuse pour moi. »

Ruby soupira « Je le suis, crois-moi. Mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu l'aurais jamais demandé en mariage si tu n'avais pas appris pour cette opération. Avoues quand même que le timing est… explicite. »

« Je sais mais… J'ai besoin de ça, de cette concrétisation. Si jamais elle part, si jamais elle… Enfin tu vois, je veux qu'il reste une trace de nous, de notre amour. C'est peut-être débile, mais je ne veux pas qu'on oublie. Je lui offrirai la plus belle des bagues, la plus belle cérémonie, idyllique, princière même s'il le faut. Parce que si ce sont ses derniers instants, je veux qu'ils soient inoubliables. »

Ruby en eut presque les larmes aux yeux tant la déclaration était intense, pleine d'émotion et que son amie semblait impliquée.

« Ok, tu m'as convaincue et je suis d'accord. »

« D'accord ? Pour quoi ? »

« Bah pour être ton témoin évidemment ! » lança joyeusement Ruby « Parce qu'il est bien évident que je le serai hein ? »

Emma gloussa et l'embrassa sur la joue « Evidemment. Tout comme Zelena sera celle de Regina. » Ruby opina légèrement « Au fait, tu n'as pas recroisé Zelena récemment ? »

« Nope. »

« On devrait organiser un repas ce soir, pour annoncer la nouvelle. »

« Bonne idée. »

« Et sinon, toi et Zelena… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais pas, vous étiez un peu en froid non ? »

« On a juste pas certaines même considérations c'est tout. »

« Hm… Pas de problème ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi ? On est adultes non ? »

Emma sourit « Juste pour être sûre. »

Puis Regina descendit, en robe de chambre en soie, les cheveux en bataille et de larges cernes « Eh bah, vous ne vous ménagez pas dans la chambre vous. »

Emma éclata de rire et Regina se figea avant de taper sur l'épaule d'Emma « Hey ! Mais j'ai rien dis moi ! »

Regina les épaules et lui passa devant « Parce que. »

Et cette fois-ci, c'est Ruby qui éclata de rire et Emma qui lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras « Ouch ! »

« Vous êtes des enfants… » soupira Regina tout en se versant du café dans un mug « En parlant d'enfant, le notre dort toujours ? »

« Yep, je l'entendais ronfler derrière sa porte. » sourit Emma

Et après quelques secondes de silence, Ruby se redressa « Au fait, félicitations Gina ! »

La belle faillit s'étouffer de l'utilisation de ce surnom que seule Emma utilisait d'habitude, et la fixa « Pardon ? »

« Pour votre mariage. Emma m'a dit. »

« Ah oui ? » lança Regina en fixant Emma, cette dernière lui souriant innocemment

« Oui. Je suis contente, pour vous deux, et Henry. »

« D'ailleurs… » lança Emma « J'aimerais lui faire la surprise ce soir aussi. »

« Ce soir ? Pourquoi ce soir ? » s'étonna Regina

« Oh, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait annoncer la nouvelle ce soir. » sourit la belle blonde « On inviterait Zelena et Robin. »

« C'est… Une bonne idée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne idée ? » demanda Henry en déboulant dans la cuisine, encore en pyjama

« Hm, ta mère et moi on pensait inviter Zelena et Robin pour diner ce soir. »

« Oh super ! Depuis que Robin étudie chez elle, je la vois peu. »

« Alors c'est dit ! J'appellerai Zelena tout à l'heure. En attendant… Que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Il fait beau non ? On pourrait manger dehors ? »

Regina et Henry échangèrent un sourire « En forêt ! » lança Henry

« En forêt ? Ok. Ruby tu es des nôtres ? »

« Je ne veux pas m'imp… »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Regina leva le doigt « Si tu finis cette phrase, tu dors dehors ce soir. »

Son air sérieux et sa voix rauque laissa planer un doute avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire à son tour « Je suis peut-être malade mais je sais encore tenir en haleine une assistance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais t'es nulle ! Tu le sais ça ?! » lança Emma en tentant de chatouiller sa compagne

* * *

Idyllique. C'était le mot qui pouvait caractériser la journée qu'Emma venait de passer. Tout avait commencé dans la matinée, quand Henry prépara les sandwichs tandis qu'il avait poussé tout le monde à se préparer. Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la forêt et continuèrent à pied pour s'enfoncer un peu plus loin jusqu'à arriver à une petite clairière près de laquelle, la cabane d'Henry était construite.

Assis dans l'herbe, la chaleur du printemps mêlée à une douce brise donnait à ce cadre quelque chose de paradisiaque. Emma, pour la première fois, se relaxait enfin, encore plus lorsqu'elle voyait Regina, tout sourire, s'amuser avec son fils.

« Ils sont adorables. » murmura Ruby

« Oui, je les aime vraiment… »

Ruby jeta un coup d'œil à son amie et elle la bouscula légèrement de son épaule « Je suis heureuse pour vous trois. »

Mais Emma perdit son sourire alors « J'aurais aimé qu'elle change d'avis tu sais. Qu'elle me dise qu'avec cette demande en mariage, elle remette en question cette fatalité qu'elle s'est imposée. »

« Tout n'est pas perdu encore. »

« Mouais… »

« En attendant, tu vas devoir préparer un mariage, ça se fait pas en cinq minutes. »

« Et pourtant, je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste, alors du coup… »

« Hey, si tu as besoin, je suis là. »

Emma se tourna entièrement vers elle et la fixa « Si tu fais quelque chose pour moi. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce soir, je veux que tu parles à Zelena et que vous mettiez à plat vos dissensions. »

« T'es sérieuse là ? C'est pas une affaire d'état. On a juste des points de vue divergents sur certaines choses, notamment toute cette situation et le secret national que ça a fait. »

« Ok certes, c'était pas cool mais il faut que tu regardes les deux cotés… C'est pour ça que, finalement, je préfère me concentrer sur Regina plutôt que de lui faire la gueule. On a trop peu de temps pour ça. »

« … »

« Ce soir, on aimerait annoncer notre mariage, alors s'il te plait, parle-lui. »

« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi que je sois en bon terme avec elle ? »

« Bah parce qu'elle va devenir ma nouvelle belle-sœur et que toi, je te considère comme ma frangine donc, techniquement, on serait tous une belle et grande famille. Alors oui, j'attache une certaine importance à ce que ma future belle-sœur et ma meilleure amie soient en bons termes. »

« … »

Emma sourit et ne perdit pas espoir que son pari avec sa compagne ne se concrétise un jour. En attendant, tous mangèrent le panier pic nique préparé avec soin par Henry puis les jeux de cartes s'enchainèrent et finalement ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'ils rentrèrent.

« Alors ce soir on mange pizza ? » demanda gaiment Henry

« Ah non, ce soir c'est spécial alors non. » rétorqua Regina

« Spécial ? Spécial pourquoi ? » demanda Henry

« Hm… Bah… C'est… un des derniers diners qu'on fera tous ensemble avant le départ de Ruby. Hein Rub' ? » lança avec hâte Emma

« Tout à fait. » confirma Ruby d'un large sourire exagéré

« Ok… J'peux quand même mettre la télé ? Y'a un match de hockey ce soir. »

« Bien sur, mais tu coupes quand ta tante arrive. »

« Promis. »

Ruby resta à ses cotés tandis que le couple se rendit en cuisine « Nerveuse ? »

« Un peu. » sourit Regina « C'est un grand pas. »

« Ca sera le plus beau jour de ta vie… Après l'adoption d'Henry bien sur… Et ta rencontre avec moi…. Et mon arrivée ici… Et notre première f… »

« … C'est bon, j'ai saisi. » gloussa Regina « Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

« J'espère bien, sinon tu n'aurais pas dis oui. »

Emma la serra dans ses bras et se retint d'une quelconque remarque sur la fin approchant. Elle se retint aussi d'une envie de lui remettre l'idée de l'opération sur le tapis. A l'inverse, elle se tut et profita de ce tendre moment avant que la sonnette ne résonne « Ta sœur est là. »

Regina opina, soupirant lourdement, comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains. Et quand Emma ouvrit l porte d'entrée, Regina cacha son stress par un large sourire « Hey ! »

« Hey Lena ! Robin ! »

« Tante Gina. » La petite blondinet sauta littéralement dans les bras de sa tante « C'est ok si je fais ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, et j'aurais toujours la force d'accueillir ma nièce dans mes bras. »

Rassurée, Robin sourit et serra Regina. Zelena embrassa Emma, puis Regina et quand ils rejoignirent Henry et Ruby au salon, ces derniers saluèrent les nouvelles arrivantes. Evidemment, dans l'effervescence, personne ne vit le léger malaise entre Ruby et Zelena, qui se saluèrent de loin, et encore moins l'étrange comportement de Robin envers la new-yorkaise.

L'apéritif fut servi dans la foulée, puis le repas durant lequel Zelena nota un étrange comportement entre les deux amantes.

Robin et Henry demandèrent à sortir plus tôt de table mais ce fut le signal, alors, pour Emma de se lever et faire tinter son verre à l'aide de son couteau « Votre attention. Regina et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. » Lorsqu'elle eut la confirmation d'avoir l'attention de tous, elle continua, tandis que Regina lui tint la main pour la soutenir « Hier soir… Hier soir j'ai… J'ai demandé à Regina de m'épouser. » Ruby sourit tandis que Zelena couina et qu'Henry exulta « Elle a évidemment dit oui. »

Sur ces paroles, tous se levèrent et allèrent embrasser les futures mariées.

« Maman, c'est génial ! » exulta Henry. Il se tourna vers Emma et la prit dans ses bras « Je savais que ça serait une bonne idée de venir te chercher à New-York. »

« C'est la meilleure idée que tu ais eu, c'est certain. »

Elle échangea un regard empli d'amour avec Regina puis tous les trois se serrèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, tout cela sous les regards attendris de Zelena, Robin et Ruby. La jolie rousse jeta un œil vers Ruby et soupira alors.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Robin et Henry se rendirent dans la chambre de ce dernier, tandis que Regina et Emma avaient insisté pour ranger ensemble, laissant Ruby et Zelena dans le salon. Ruby lisait un magazine sur le canapé et Zelena rangeait les derniers verres. Et si l'atmosphère semblait tendu en premier lieu, c'est Zelena qui fit le premier pas « Ruby… »

« Hm ? »

Zelena vint s'asseoir à ses cotés « Je suis désolée. » Ruby laissa tomber son magazine alors et la fixa, attendant la suite « Je… Nous sommes la sœur et l'amie idéale : nous nous battons pour ce que l'on croit être juste, ici c'est le comportement de Regina qui était en jeu. Je n'ai pas essayé de me mettre du coté d'Emma, moi qui ais toujours été habituée à être du coté de ma sœur. »

« Je dois faire mon mea culpa aussi. Je ne me suis pas mise une seule seconde à la place de Regina, elle qui a du gérer un mensonge envers la personne qu'elle aimait. J'imagine que pour elle aussi, les choses étaient compliquées. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors et Zelena lui tendit la main « Bien, nous sommes quittes alors. Repartons de zéro. »

Ruby lui sourit en retour et prit sa main dans la sienne. Pendant quelques secondes, elles restèrent ainsi, avant que Robin ne les interrompe « Maman, Regina demande si… Oh » la petite fille vit les mains jointes de sa mère et Ruby et fronça les sourcils « Je dérange ? »

« Absolument pas ma chérie. » sourit Zelena, tandis que sa main quitta celle de la jolie brunette « Un problème ? »

« Non, non. Regina a besoin de toi dans la cuisine. »

« J'arrive. »

La belle rousse disparut alors et soudain Ruby sentit le regard noir de Robin sur elle « Alors… J'ai appris que tu avais lâché l'école du coup ? »

« Oui. » répondit sobrement la petite

« Et ça te plait ? Je veux dire, de bosser chez toi, seule ? »

« C'est mieux que d'être mal accompagné. » répondit-elle

« Je vois… » Ruby sentit un malaise mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle se racla alors la gorge et se redressa « Y'a un problème Robin ? Je veux dire entre toi et moi ? »

« A vous de me le dire… » répondit-elle d'une voix aussi sèche que détachée

Ruby fut désarçonnée par une telle réponse et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Emma apparut « Hey, on passe au dessert, vous venez ? Ca va ? »

« Oui, tout va bien. » sourit Robin qui changea instantanément de visage pour offrir un sourire éclatant à Emma et se rendre dans la salle à manger, laissant Emma et Ruby seules « Un problème ? »

« Je sais pas… Il semblerait. »

Emma savait que Robin s'était instantanément braquée lorsqu'Henry avait suggéré un rapprochement entre Zelena et elle. Emma s'était promise de parler à Robin, mais il fallait croire qu'elle ne devait pas attendre une nouvelle altercation.

« Je vais lui parler. »

« Tu connais le problème toi ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien, laisse-moi lui parler. »

Ruby opina et Emma attrapa Robin avant que celle-ci ne rejoigne les autres « Je peux te parler deux secondes ? »

« Oui, bien sur. »

Elle l'entraina dans la cuisine et la fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret pour se mettre en face d'elle, le comptoir les séparant « Alors, je t'écoute. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est quoi le problème avec Ruby ? Elle a dit ou fait quelque chose ? »

« Je en vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Henry m'a parlé. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il m'a dit que tu t'étais sévèrement braquée lorsqu'il a évoqué une possibilité de couple entre Ruby et ta mère. »

Robin grimaça alors et détourna légèrement le regard « C'est stupide. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est stupide ? »

« Cette idée. »

« Pourquoi ? Ruby est une fille géniale, elle t'a sauvé. Et je suis sûre qu'elle… »

« Il n'y a rien entre elles. Elles sont seulement amies, et c'est tout. »

« Oui évidemment, et on ne poussera pas plus loin. »

« De toute manière, y'a rien à pousser. Ma mère n'est pas attirée par les femmes ! » argua la petite

« Ote-moi d'un doute, tu n'as rien contre les couples de femmes ? Parce que sinon… »

« … Non, bien sur que non ! Regina et toi c'est… logique. »

« Logique ? »

« Regina a toujours été attirée par les femmes, et toi aussi. C'était donc logique que deux femmes qui aiment les femmes finissent ensemble, dans le sens où vous êtes attirées par le même sexe à la base, tu comprends ? »

« Ou… Oui, je crois oui. »

« Mais ma mère… Non, elle n'a jamais été attirée par les femmes. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas une science infuse : des hétéros peuvent se découvrir des désirs cachés, ou refoulés, et inversement… Ce que je veux dire c'est que rien n'est gravé dans le marbre, surtout concernant une donnée aussi aléatoire que les sentiments humains. Parfois c'est une question de physique, parfois d'alchimie. Ca peut être quelque chose de concret comme quelque chose d'abstrait. »

« … »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui, mais pas pour ma mère. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si catégorique ? »

« Parce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? »

Emma se rendit compte que Robin avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de les cacher. Elle se leva et contourna le comptoir pour prendre la petite par les épaules « Hey… Robin, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Je… J'ai juste pas envie qu'on l'oublie. »

« Qu'on l'oublie ? Mais qui ? »

« Mon père… »

Emma se figea et commença alors à comprendre « Robin… »

« Parce que mon père aimait ma mère, ils m'ont eu… Je… J'ai pas envie qu'on oublie ça. »

« Tu penses sincèrement que si un jour ta mère se met avec une femme, on oubliera qu'elle était avec un homme avant, en l'occurrence ton père ? » la petite opina « Ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est que tu es toi-même la preuve vivante de l'amour de tes parents. »

« … »

« Robin, personne, et surtout pas ta mère, ne compte oublier ton père. Et si un jour ta mère se remet avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme, personne ne l'effacera de vos vies. »

Robin esquissa un léger sourire « Ma mère aimait mon père… »

« Et je n'en doute pas. Mais tu ne peux t'interdire, ni même à ta mère, d'aimer de nouveau quelqu'un d'autre simplement parce que tu penses que c'est une trahison envers lui. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, mais j'imagine que c'était un homme bon, et un cœur bien accroché pour gérer ta mère… » Robin gloussa « Mais je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que ta mère ou toi viviez seules. »

« … »

« Henry parlait de Ruby parce que le courant passe bien entre elles. Mais ça n'engage absolument à rien. Personne ne poussera ta mère dans les bras de Ruby ou qui que se soit. Et si un jour, par le plus grand des hasards, ça devait se faire, encore une fois avec Ruby ou quelqu'un d'autre, alors ça sera un nouveau cadeau de la vie. Ta mère a le droit aussi de se reposer sur quelqu'un, de se sentir aimée, même si, je le sais, tu aimes ta mère de tout ton cœur, parfois les adultes ont besoin de plus… »

« Ouais, du sexe quoi. »

Emma se figea et fixa la petite avant d'éclater de rire, suivie par Robin « Oh merde, ne va surtout jamais dire ça à ta mère, elle pourrait en faire une attaque. »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » lança Zelena en entendant les rires dans la cuisine

« Oh rien, j'adore ta fille, vraiment. »

« Le dessert vous attend. »

« On arrive. »

Zelena fronça les sourcils et lorsque sa fille passa à coté d'elle, cette dernière l'enlaça « Ca va ? »

« Tout va bien maman, tout va bien. » lui assura la blondinette

Zelena ne comprit rien mais fut rassurée de voir sa fille avec un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. »

* * *

Regina regardait tout ce monde s'agiter : Henry et Robin se disputant la dernière part du gâteau au chocolat, Emma refaisant le monde avec Zelena et l'intérêt des maquillages permanents.

Soudain, la belle brune se surprit à sourire à tout ce monde évoluant autour d'elle, sa famille. Littéralement, si elle ne les avait pas dans sa vie, cette dernière aurait été bien morne, sans parler des gens partis mais qui ont aussi joué une part importante dans son existence : ses parents, Danielle… Regina ferma les yeux et inspira en se concentrant simplement sur le bruit environnant : des rires, des tintements de verres et de couverts, des résidus ça et là, puis la voix d'Emma qui résonna et son cœur, alors, se gonfla d'espoir et d'amour. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'une Emma qui paraissait inquiète « Ca va ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils : Emma s'inquiétait tant pour elle, tout le temps et tous les jours, cela aurait pu l'ennuyer mais la vérité était qu'elle était rassurée par sa présence, son regard sur elle, son sourire, son assurance aussi lorsque la sienne faisait défaut. Elles se complétaient, et cette demande en mariage, si Emma ne l'avait pas faite, elle l'aurait probablement initié… Mais peut-être trop tard.

« Regina, ça va ? »

La belle brune la fixa alors, lui caressa le visage et lui sourit « Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. »

Emma sourit et lui prit la main avant que Regina ne prenne un verre et ne le fasse tinter, accordant le silence dans l'assistance. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris « Regina ? »

« Je… J'ai accepté ce mariage. »

« Merci mon dieu. » soupira Emma, déclenchant quelques rires

« Et avec cela, j'ai accepté que tu fasses partie de ma vie, avec ses défauts, avec ses points positifs. Mais la chose que tu m'as apportée, et dont je n'avais plus idée, est sans doute la meilleure chose qui fut pour moi : l'espoir. »

« Regina ? »

« Je t'aime Emma, et j'aime Henry, notre fils. J'aime la vie que tu m'apportes et cet apaisement permanent. Et… Je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête. Alors… » Elle inspira profondément « J'accepte. »

« Tu acceptes ? »

« J'accepte de me faire opérer. Que je meurs demain ou dans trois mois, je pourrais me dire que j'ai vécu l'amour de ma vie avec toi, que j'ai vécu pleinement ma famille avec vous deux, avec ma sœur, ma nièce, avec tous les gens gravitant autour de moi et qui m'apporte chaque jour leur soutien. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'envisage que tout cela ne s'arrête pas. J'ai envie… que cela continue. » Elle se tourna entièrement vers Emma « Je vais me faire opérer, peu importe les suites… Parce que je serias avec toi. »

 **TBC**


	19. Des chapitres

**Heyyyy hello les gens ! Désolée pour le postage tardif, mais j'ai été quelque peu busy cette semaine !**

 **Alors, pour ceux ou celles qui y seront, je serai, samedi prochain, à la convention The Happy Ending 2 au Hilton de Charles de Gaulle.**

 **Si ça vous dit, nhésitez pas à venir me voir, m'aborder et discuter !**

 **Bref, passons à la suite assez soft et fluffy et qui marque ainsi la fin de la première partie de cette fic !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Des chapitres  
**

De cet instant où Regina accepta l'opération qui pourrait lui sauver la vie, Emma fit tout son possible pour se renseigner sur les essais cliniques, les conséquences, les répercussions, les suivis postopératoires. Elle fut presque aussi érudit qu'un médecin.

« Tu savais qu'en Angleterre, une femme avait la même chose que toi, passablement au même endroit, et que l'opération n'a duré que cinq heures ? Les progrès sont fulgurants… »

Regina sourit et lui enleva son PC portable des genoux « Emma, tu as été pendue à ton portable toute la sainte journée… Je te signale que tu prends ton poste de shérif demain, et que j'aimerais que tu sois opérationnelle. »

« Je le serais. » lui assura la jolie blonde

« Permets-moi d'en douter quand je te vois la majorité du temps à faire des recherches, à te coucher de plus en plus tard. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade toi aussi. »

« Je sais, je sais. Je manque de sommeil mais… De toute manière, j'arrive pas à le trouver : entre la prise de mon poste, le mariage et ton opération… »

« A ce sujet, ferons-nous cela dans cet ordre ? Il est évident que ta prise de poste passe en premier mais pour le reste… Si jamais l'opération ne tourne pas comme on le veut… »

« Je sais. Mais un mariage ça prend tellement de temps à préparer. Et je ne veux pas que tu attendes une minute de plus pour te faire opérer. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un grand mariage. »

« Je veux faire les choses bien. »

Regina sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne, maintenant fiancée « Je veux juste l'essentiel : toi, moi, Henry, Zelena, Robin, évidemment Ruby, Granny et quelques autres. »

« Y'a mes parents aussi… » grogna Emma « Depuis que j'ai déménagé pour venir ici, je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle… Va quand même falloir que je leur annonce mon mariage. »

Regina se redressa « Il faut qu'ils soient là aussi. »

« J'en sais rien… »

« Ce sont tes parents Emma. »

« Ouais mais… Je les entends déjà d'ici prétextant qu'avec ta maladie, c'est un mariage à risque ect… Ils sont tellement pessimistes de base… »

« Alors, redonnons-leur l'occasion d'avoir espoir. Montrons-leur que ce mariage n'est pas une fin en soi mais le début d'une belle histoire. »

« Wow… Si j'avais su que tu serais si positive… Toi qui imaginais mourir demain. »

« Je crois que… D'avoir accepté cette opération m'a fait voir les choses autrement. »

« Et j'en suis ravie. A présent, parlons du mariage : pas de cérémonie religieuse évidemment. Il commence à faire beau et bon, on peu envisager un mariage dans le parc ou… »

« … Sur la plage. »

« La plage ? Ok. Il nous faudra un peu de déco, tu vois genre ces arches fleuris au dessus de nous et du prêtre… Des chaises et une allée de fleurs… Tout ça sous le soleil couchant. »

Regina sourit et l'embrassa doucement « Tu as déjà tout prévu… »

« J'ai seulement hâte que tu sois ma femme. J'ai aussi pensé…»

« A quoi ? »

« L'adoption d'Henry. Je veux dire, j'ai abandonné mes droits sur lui le jour où je l'ai laissé… mais… Je pourrais demander à l'adopter lorsque nous serons mariées. Ainsi… »

« … Si jamais il m'arrivait quoique se soit, tu serais en mesure de t'occuper de lui légalement. Je suis évidemment pour. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire, soulagées, avant de s'engouffrer sous les draps et de se bercer au rythme de la respiration de l'autre.

« Je vais devoir appeler mes parents hein… »

« Ca serait plus sage oui. »

« … »

« Emma, de ce que j'en ais entendu, ils n'ont pas un mauvais fond… »

« Oh non, ils sont loin d'être méchants au contraire. J'ai juste peur qu'ils remettent en question notre engagement lorsqu'ils apprendront pour l'opération. Tu vois comme si ce mariage était poussé par la peur de la fin. »

« Et c'est le cas ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Alors, tu n'a spas à t'en faire. Tant que tu restes sur tes positions et que tu es sûre de tes convictions. En attendant, il est tard et j'aimerais que tu sois en forme pour demain. »

Emma sourit, l'embrassa sur le front puis s'endormit bien vite, suivie par Regina. Demain serait un autre jour, un nouveau jour. Une nouvelle page dans le livre qu'elles s'évertuaient à écrire ensemble depuis leur première rencontre. Et bientôt un chapitre se terminerait pour en commencer un nouveau, plus intense, plus profond.

* * *

« Ah miss Swan, j'avais peur que vous ayez oublié. » sourit Graham

« Non, non désolée, j'ai trainé ce matin, il a fallu que Regina me pousse dehors. »

« Peur ? »

« Non, légère appréhension toutefois. »

« C'est compréhensible. Venez, je vais vous faire part des dernières affaires… Enfin si on peut parler d'affaires à proprement parlé. »

Graham la conduisit vers ce qui serait à présent son bureau. Il était encore vide, Graham ayant pris toutes ses affaires. La jolie blonde avait déjà des idées pour le décorer, notamment avec des photos.

« Bon, il n'y a guère que le cas de Leroy qui soit problématique. »

« Leroy hm… »

« Il a encore passé la nuit à errer, bouteille en main, maudissant la terre entière. »

« Pour quelles raisons cette fois ? »

« Il s'est fait éconduire par sa dulcinée… »

« Il a… une dulcinée ? »

« Qui a le cœur bien accroché si vous voulez mon avis. » ricana-t-il

Emma pouffa de rire et s'installa à son bureau « Bon… C'est l'heure hein ? »

« Vous vous en sortirez à merveille. Après tout, après des années à New-York, ici c'est une promenade de santé. »

« Ouais, ça n'a pas empêché une tornade de venir faire un tour ici… »

« Tout ira bien, les gens vous apprécient déjà beaucoup. »

« Ouais… »

« Je dois vous laisser, mon avion est dans une heure. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et tous mes vœux de bonheur pour vous et Regina. »

« Merci Graham. » sourit-elle avant que le jeune homme ne s'en aille

Et durant les premières minutes, Emma resta là, assise et immobile, regardant droit devant elle. Puis elle soupira et prit son téléphone. Et si son premier réflexe avait été de composer le numéro de Regina, elle se ravisa soudain et en composa un autre.

« _Oui allo ?_ »

« Salut m'man… »

« _Emma ! Ca fait un moment !_ »

« Ouais assez… »

« _Quoi de neuf ?_ »

« Houlà… Par quoi commencer… »

« _Par_ _le début chérie. C'st drôle, on pensait à toi il y a quelques jours avec ton père_. »

« Ouais, c'est drôle… »

« _Alors, comment va le travail ?_ »

« Ah euh…. Bah disons qu'il y a eu du changement… »

« _Du changement ? Du t'es fait virée ? Tu as quittée ton job ?_ »

« Pas vraiment… J'ai été … Mutée. »

« _Mutée ? Mais ou ?_ »

« Dans… Dans le Maine… A Storybrooke. »

« _Attends… Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose._ »

« C'est là que Regina et Henry Mills vivent. »

« _Oh… Je vois… Et ça fait longtemps ?_ »

« Quelques semaines maintenant. Je viens de prendre mon poste de shérif. »

« _Et bien… C'est… Tout ça pour te rapprocher de ton fils j'imagine._ »

« Oui, en partie. Maman… Regina et moi… Nous sommes en couple. »

« _En co… Oh… Et bien… J'imagine que c'était inévitable._ »

« Ah oui ? »

« _Ton père et moi savions depuis longtemps, à la manière dont tu en parlais, que quelque chose se tramait. Si tu es heureuse alors… Tant mieux. C'est tout ce que nous pourrions souhaiter pour notre fille._ »

Emma sourit alors « _Ouais… Inévitable. A ce propos… Je vous appelle parce que… J'aimerais que vous soyez là pour… notre mariage._ »

« Votre mariage ? Mais… Mais quand ? »

« Si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, nos devrions faire une cérémonie laïque à Storybrooke d'ici deux semaines. »

« Mais pourquoi si vite ?! »

Emma inspira alors « Je... J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

* * *

« Mais pourquoi ? » gémit Henry

« Parce que j'ai aussi un taff à New-York qui m'attend et je ne peux pas louper une journée de plus. Mais je reviendrais pour le mariage, promis. »

« Mais tu peux pas prolonger ?! »

« Malheureusement non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. » lança Ruby en faisant sa valise

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Je dois partir ce soir. Mon chef est furax… »

« Emme va l'être aussi. »

« Je reviendrais. » sourit Ruby « Et je serais le meilleur témoin et demoiselle d'honneur qu'on puisse avoir. En attendant, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être virée. »

« Ouais je comprends… »

« T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas partir comme une voleuse. Je vais passer au poste avant. Et je te fais confiance pour passer le message à ta mère pour moi. Maintenant que la date est arrêtée. »

« J'espère que ton boss va te laisser revenir. »

« Hm… Il n'aura pas le choix. » sourit Ruby

Henry soupira alors, sachant que la meilleure amie de sa mère ferait tout pour être là ce jour-là « Et t'as prévenu Zelena ? »

« Zelena ? Pourquoi ? »

« Bah je sais pas… Comme ça… »

Ruby fronça les sourcils avant de laisser couler « Bah je te charge de lui dire aussi. »

« Ouais… »

Ruby sourit et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune garçon avant de finir sa valise tandis qu'Henry redescendit. Il était évident qu'il aurait plusieurs missions dans les semaines à venir, car après avoir réuni ses mères jusqu'au mariage, après avoir convaincu Emma de pousser Regina dans ses derniers retranchements pour l'opération, il lui fallait se concentrer à présent sur un autre problème : Zelena et Ruby, car il en était certain, quelque chose se passerait entre elles, il en était convaincu, tout comme il l'était en voyant Emma et Regina pour la première fois face à face.

Evidemment, il aurait pu demander l'aide de Robin, mais cette dernière était encore un peu fébrile sur el sujet, même si après avoir parlé avec Emma, elle semblait redevenue moins sauvage au contact de Ruby. Il prit alors son téléphone et écrivit un message.

* * *

« Bah mon vieux… Si tes journées ressemblent à ça, je pense que tu mourras d'ennui avant Regina. »

Emma s'amusait à faire des lancers de boulettes de papier dans la corbeille à 5 mètres devant elle, avec plus ou moins de succès. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie, elle faillit tomber de son siège « Wow, tu m'as fais peur. »

« Ca craint pour un shérif non ? De ne pas être sur tes gardes. Je me demande si Regina a gagné au change avec toi… »

« La ferme. » railla la belle blonde « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici en plus ? »

« Je… Je pars. »

« Tu pars ? Mais quand ? Et où ? »

« Je rentre à New-York, mon boss est quelque peu… furax de mon absence prolongée. »

« Mais… Tu reviens pour le mariage rassure-moi ? »

« Evidemment : Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. » lui assura la belle brunette « Mais pour l'heure, je dois y retourner. J'aurais adoré prolonger mon séjour ici mais… Je peux pas me permettre de ne plus avoir de job. »

« Tu sais que, si tu veux, la ville est grande ouverte pour toi. Tu as déjà eu une proposition de la part de Granny, et je suis sûre qu'il pourrait y en avoir d'autres. Quant à un toit sur ta tête, notre maison t'est ouverte jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ton nid. » sourit Emma

« C'est gentil, et j'y penserai… un jour peut-être. »

Emma la serra dans ses bras, et si elle avait été honnête avec elle, elle ne l'aurait pas lâché. Ruby était une constante dans sa vie, un point de repère dont elle avait besoin. Et même si, à présent, elle avait Regina et Henry, Ruby tenait une place particulière dans son cœur. Et la voir repartir à quelques heures de voiture d'elle lui fendait le cœur, mais pour ne pas renforcer la culpabilité de Ruby, elle ne lui montra rien. A la place, elle sourit, lui caressa la joue et lui souhaita le meilleur avant de la revoir dans 15 jours.

* * *

Et les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Entre la prise de son poste, les préparatifs du mariage et les divers examens pour l'opération, Emma et Regina ne se sentaient pas prêtes à se marier dès le lendemain.

« Chérie… On a pas pensé aux petits fours ! » lança Regina, presque affolée

« Pas de soucis, j'y ai pensé moi. » sourit Emma en l'embrassa sur le front « Respire Regina, tu me stresses. »

« Je… C'est simplement que je veux que tout soit parfait. »

« Tout ne sera pas parfait, et c'est là le challenge. Mais ça sera le notre. »

« Tes parents arrivent quand ? »

« Demain midi. Ruby devrait arriver en fin de matinée pour sa part. Je suis heureuse qu'elle revienne. »

« Tu n'as eu guère de ces nouvelles en 15 jours… »

« Et pour cause, j'étais passablement occupée, et elle a une vie aussi… »

« … »

« Regina, tout se passera bien. Nous avions peur pour nos robes, et finalement elles sont arrivées à temps, nous avions peur pour le temps, et demain ils annoncent grand soleil, nous avions peur de la disponibilité de chacun, et finalement tout le monde sera là à temps. Tout ira bien, et même si ça va mal… Ca me fera pas changer d'avis sur le fait que tu seras ma femme demain. Tu seras Regina Mills Swan. »

« Swan Mills. » rectifia avec le sourire la belle brune

« Swan Mills. » opina Emma en la serrant dans ses bras « J'ai hâte de te voir dans ta robe. »

« J'ai hâte de te voir sans la tienne. »

Emma haussa un sourcil et sourit « Y aurait-il quelqu'un ici qui serait en manque ? »

« Depuis que l'on a arrêté la date, nous n'avons rien fait. Soit parce que nous sommes trop occupées, soit parce que nous sommes crevées… »

« … Soit par volonté afin de rendre la nuit de noce encore plus belle. » lança Emma « C'est dur, mais demain soir, tu seras à moi, physiquement et officiellement. »

« Henry a le tract, tu le savais ? »

« Il a surtout peur de ne pas savoir faire un nœud de cravate. » gloussa Emma

« Notre fils… »

« Notre fils, notre maison, notre ville. Je crois que j'ai toujours vécu pour ça, en sachant que ce moment arriverait. Ca te fait pas cette impression à toi ? Que toute chose qui est arrivée, est arrivée pour une raison, une très bonne raison, et que finalement, tout nous a conduis a nous deux. »

« Le destin. »

« Ouais, le destin. Ca fait un peu gnangnan mais au fond, c'est vrai. Je me sens enfin chez moi, à ma place dans ce monde. Et même si mon nom ne résonnera pas dans les cour d'école et que mon image n'ornera pas les livres d'histoire… J'écris la mienne, et elle est magnifique. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de me spoiler tes vœux ?! »

« Non, non promis… Mais c'est du même genre. »

Regina soupira d'aise et ne put dormir correctement cette nuit là, car oui, demain elle serait mariée, une nouvelle fois, à une femme extraordinaire.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle n'eut jamais eu tant d'appréhension. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses mains étaient moites. Alors quand elle vit ses parents sur le pas de la porte, tout sourire, le baume au cœur lui vint et elle ne put laisser place qu'au soulagement.

« Ma chérie !

« Maman ! Papa ! Bienvenue ! »

« Tu n'avais pas menti, nous n'aurions jamais pu louper cette demeure, elle est immense ! »

« Entrez ! Donnez-moi vos affaires, nous vous avons installé dans la plus haute chambre, celle d'en dessous est réservée à Ruby. »

« Elle n'est pas là encore ? »

« Non, elle a eu un contretemps, mais elle nous a assuré qu'elle serait là à temps. »

Soudain Henry et Regina descendirent d'un même pas, cette dernière quelque peu tendue.

« Oh vous devez être Regina ! » lança Mary Margaret

« Absolument, je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance. »

« Oui, rencontrer sa bru le jour de son mariage est un timing quelque peu serré. » sourit la jeune aux tempes grisonnantes

« Encore désolée pour ça. » s'excusa Emma

« Et je suppose que ce jeune homme est mon petit-fils ? » lança fièrement David en se tournant vers Henry

« Je m'appelle Henry m'sieur. »

« Monsieur ? Allons allons, je suis ton grand-père. Viens là ! »

David l'attrapa pour une chaude et virile étreinte, faisant glousser les trois autres femmes.

« Zelena, la sœur de Regina, ne devrait plus tarder. Je vais vous installer en attendant. »

Les Nolan opinèrent et suivirent Emma tandis qu'Henry resta aux cotés de sa mère « Ils ont l'air sympa. »

« Oui. Après tout, ils ont élevé Emma, ils ne peuvent qu'être de bonnes personnes. » sourit la jolie brune

* * *

« Voilà, c'est ici ! On l'a rénové y'a pas longtemps alors si ça sent encor el peinture… »

« C'est parfait merci. »

« Tu sais, nous aurions pu prendre une chambre à l'hôtel et ne pas vous donnez tout ce mal. » assura David

« Je sais mais… Je crois que c'était une façon pour moi de m'excuser de mon silence ces derniers mois et de vous mettre au pied du mur pour ce mariage. Et puis ici, on pourra rattraper le temps perdu… »

« Henry a l'air d'un petit garçon charmant. »

« Houlà, si tu l'appelles ainsi tu vas faire de lui ton ennemi. » sourit La jolie blonde « Tu verras, Robin est tout aussi charmante, c'est une gamine adorable et terriblement intelligente. »

« Robin ? »

« La nièce de Regina, la fille de Zelena. »

« Cette Zelena semble être proche de sa famille. »

« Elle habite à l'autre bout de la ville avec sa fille. Elles passent souvent ici et elles ont été très présentes pour… enfin quand on a appris pour l'opération… »

« Je vois… Tu n'as pas mentionné la présence d'un mari, ou père… »

« Hm il est décédé quand Robin était encore petite. »

« Oh… Il semblerait que les événements tragiques ont traversé cette famille depuis bien longtemps. »

« Oui, es espérant que cela s'arrête aujourd'hui. » sourit Emma

« Ma chérie, nous sommes heureux de te voir épanouie, enfin. »

« Merci papa. J'espère que vous aimerez Regina et Henry autant que je les aime. »

« Je n'en doute pas. S'ils ont ravi le cœur de notre fille, ça ne peut être que de bonnes personnes. »

* * *

Les derniers préparatifs s'agencèrent et lorsque Zelena et Robin arrivèrent, il ne restait qu'une poignée d'heures avant la cérémonie.

« Bon, j'ai été voir sur la plage et tout est prêt. » lança Zelena « Les chaises, les fleurs, l'arche, les drapées. Il ne manque plus que les invités, le prête et les mariées. »

« Une chose de moins à penser. Granny vient de m'assurer que le buffet est aussi prêt. »

« Alors tu vois, tout va bien. »

« Il ne manque plus que Ruby, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas être en retard, c'est un peu mon témoin… »

« Elle va arriver. » lui assura Zelena « C4EST Ruby ? elle aime l'art de se faire remarquer. »

« Ouais… »

« Bon, j'emmène Regina pour qu'elle se prépare. ON se retrouve sur la plage, ok ? »

« Ok… »

Zelena l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir à la voiture, Regina dans son sillage. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, Emma l'attrapa au vol « Tu me manques déjà. »

« Nous nous retrouvons dans 2 heures. »

« Je n'ose même pas encore t'imaginer dans ta robe… J'ai envie de pleurer. »

« Shh… Garde tes larmes pour nos vœux. A plus tard, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Et quand la porte se referma et que le moteur résonna, Emma se tourna et vit ses parents « Bon, nous avons du pain sur la planche ! » lança sa mère

« Je m'occupe d'Henry. » lança David en remontant vers la chambre de l'ado.

« Quant à moi, je m'occupe de toi. »

« J'aurais aimé que Ruby soit là… »

« Hey, je ne suis pas si mauvaise en maquillage et coiffure ! »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Allez, trêve d'enfantillage, j'ai une princesse à habiller ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

* * *

Devant son miroir, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer les détails de sa robe : de la soie mêlée à de la dentelle finement brodée sur un corsage serré et ajusté. Sa orbe n'avait rien de bouffante, mais tombait droite et serrée jusqu'aux genoux. De hauts escarpins allongeaient ses jambes.

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Comment on me coiffe ? »

« Hm je dirais… les cheveux tirés ? »

Emma sursauta et se tourna pour apercevoir Ruby, adossée au chambranle de la porte, tout sourire « RUBY ! »

« Hey salut ma belle… Tu es superbe… »

« Comment tu as fait pour entrer ? »

« La porte était ouverte. Bonjour Mary Margaret. »

« Bonjour Ruby, merci de prendre le relai, elle me fatigue avec son stress. »

Ruby sourit « Allez vous habiller, je prends les choses en main. »

Mary Margaret disparut, laissant les deux jeunes femmes ensemble. Ruby regarda le reflet d'Emma dans le miroir et sourit « Hm, pas mal… On passe aux cheveux ? »

« Tirés alors ? »

« Evidemment. Un chignon sophistiqué avec des tresses un peu partout et des fleurs imbriquées dedans. »

« Je te fais confiance. »

« Allez, ferme les yeux. »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Emma était prête, habillée, maquillée et coiffée « C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Ah bah c'est clair qu'on t'a rarement vu aussi belle hein… »

« Ah ah très drôle. »

On toqua à la porte alors et Henry apparut « Hey, les filles… Wow, Emma t'es magnifique ! »

« Merci chéri. Un problème ? »

« Nope, au contraire, on est tous prêts, on attend que toi. »

« On arrive. »

Ruby prit les mains de son amie et les serra dans les siennes « Prête ? »

« J'ai la trouille… »

« Ca veut dire que tu es prête. Allez, on y va. »

Le chemin jusqu'à la plage sembla interminable pour Emma… Elle essayait d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait le lieu, que tous avaient secret pour leur faire la surprise, à quoi pouvait ressembler Regina dans sa robe ou encore comment elle pouvait être coiffée ? Tant de chose qui titillait autant sa curiosité autant que son amour pour elle.

Alors quand elle arriva devant la plage, lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, son cœur rata un battement : tandis que le soleil offrait uen légère coloration oranger, une arche fleurit d'orchidées et de lys ornait un petit podium, tout aussi fleuri, et uen rangée de chaises occupées par, il semblait, par la plupart des notables de la ville : A gauche Granny, Archie, mais aussi Gold. A droite, Leroy ou encore Marco… Tant de têtes qui, à présent, faisaient partie de son quotidien et qu'elle chérissait comme sa famille.

En parlant de famille, elle nota la présence de Robin et Henry, tous deux sur leur 31, près de l'autel, ainsi que Zelena, parée d'une belle robe verte pâle.

« A tout de suite… » murmura Ruby à son oreille, avant de rejoindre l'autel à son tour. Emma inspira avant de sentir les mains de ses parents sur sa taille « Ce jour, ce moment… Tout est à toi aujourd'hui. Emma, aujourd'hui le monde te sourit. » David l'embrassa sur le front puis sa mère qui lui murmura un discret « Je suis fière de toi, je t'aime » avant de rejoindre son mari au premier rang.

Emma rejoignit l'allée centrale, parée jonchée de pétales de roses blanches et marcha lentement au rythme de quelques violons amenés spécialement pour l'occasion. Elle ne cessait de regarder l'océan s'offrant à elle, le soleil commençant doucement à le rejoindre. Puis elle se posta devant l'autel où le prêtre la gratifia d'un large sourire. Puis soudain la musique changea et le cœur d'Emma se serra. Elle hésita un quart de seconde avant de se retourner et de voir la plus belle vision qu'elle aurait pu imaginer marchant doucement vers elle, Regina, toute de blanc parée, une longue robe ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle du dessin animé la Belle et la Bête, mais en blanc cassé. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux retombés en boucles habilement structurés, une grosse orchidée sur le coté, un maquillage appuyé mais classe, et un bouquet de lys dans les mains.

Les quelques mètres les séparant furent une éternité pour chacune et quand enfin elle arriva à la hauteur d'Emma, cette dernière lui tendit la main pour qu'elle s'en saisisse.

« Mon Dieu… Tu es sublime… »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » plaisanta Regina « Tu trembles… »

« J'ai peur… »

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

« Mesdames… Pouvons-nous commencer ? »

Elles se tournèrent vers le prêtre et opinèrent d'un même mouvement. Ce dernier commença alors tandis que le soleil se couchait doucement.

* * *

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que, depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées, ma vie a changé. Je l'ai su dès le premier regard : j'ai su que nous deux… Ca serait quelque chose. » Emma sourit alors et Regina continua tout en lui tenant les mains « Je ne sais pas si c'est cela qu'on appelle le coup de foudre, mais j'ai su, dès que nos regards se sont croisés que tu ferais partie de ma vie, de _nos_ vies. Malgré les hauts et les bas qui ont jalonné notre chemin, tu es toujours restée à mes cotés. Et grâce à toi, j'ai surmonté mes peurs et combattu un fantôme qui me hantait depuis bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur. J'affronte la vie, et ce qu'elle m'apportera, avec bienveillance et optimisme. Parce que même si tout devait s'arrêter demain, je n'aurais aucun regret… J'aurais été heureuse de te rencontrer, de vivre ce que nous vivons actuellement… Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ne survis plus, je vis. »

Le cœur d'Emma battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en eut presque mal « Wow, que dire après ça ? Ma déclaration sera bien pâlichonne face à la tienne. Mais je vais tenter quand même… Ma vie s'apparente à un livre… Un livre à la couverture cornée, avec quelques rayures et éraflures… Et quand on l'ouvre, on se demande bien de quoi ça parle… L'auteur lui-même n'en a aucune idée. Et soudain l'inspiration arrive en la personne d'une belle brune qui toque un jour à ma porte et me sourit. A partir de cet instant, mon histoire prend un tournant décisif et je commence à tourner les pages avec envies et bonheur. De chapitre en chapitre, les pages tournant, j'ai appris à aimer ce livre et tous les personnages qui le composent. Je suis heureuse et je n'ai clairement pas envie que ça s'arrête. Et le jour où je devrais el refermer, je serais heureuse parce que ce livre sera exactement ce que j'aurais voulu en faire, je n'aurais aucun regret. Et c'est ce qui caractérise notre relation : nous la vivons à fond pour ne rien regretter parce que la vie est trop courte mais que mon livre est encore bien long à remplir. Aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre s'ouvre, et j'ai hâte de le remplir. »

Elle clôtura sa déclaration par un long et langoureux baiser et sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements de toute l'assistance. Et quand le prêtre les célébra mariées, tous se levèrent et Emma serra sa femme dans ses bras si fort que Regina crut étouffer « Tu es ma femme… »

« Tu es la mienne… »

La cérémonie se termina tandis que le soleil touchait finalement l'horizon.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein et tous les invités dansaient et s'amusaient joyeusement sous l'immense tonnelle trônant sur la plage, non loin de là où s'était déroulée la cérémonie.

Le groupe engagé pour l'occasion donnait le ton et Emma et Regina, après avoir offert une première danse langoureuse et quelques danses supplémentaires, se posèrent enfin pour admirer les convives « Regarde Robin et Henry, ils sont tellement mignons. » lança Emma

« Oui c'est vrai. Henry fait tellement jeune homme avec sa cravate… Il a tellement grandi, ce n'est plus un bébé. »

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« J'ai… Si je te disais que j'avais envie d'un enfant avec toi… Tu dirais quoi ? »

La jolie brune se tourna entièrement vers Emma « Emma, avec mon kyste je suis… »

« Je sais, mais moi… Moi je peux. »

« Attends, Emma on vient juste de se marier… Dans quelques semaines je serais sur la table d'opération… »

« Je sais, je sais tout ça… Mais…Enfin tu vois, quand le temps le permettra, j'aimerais qu'on envisage cette possibilité. »

Regina soupira « Très bien. Mais d'abord, prenons les choses dans l'ordre, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Le regard de Regina dévia sur sa sœur et Ruby, semblant en grande discussion « J'imagine que tu y es pour beaucoup dans le plan de table huh… »

Emma suivit son regard et sourit « A peine, à peine. Elles feraient un beau couple quand même, non ? »

« Arrête. Si ça se fait, ça se fera, mais sans notre aide. Nous avons assez à faire avec nous. »

Emma sourit et fixa alors son amie qui riait à gorge déployée.

« Non, sérieusement ?! Mais comment tu as pu faire ça ? »

« Il ne fallait pas me tromper. »

« Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? Tu as quand même mélangé du shampoing avec de la crème dépilatoire… »

« Cet abruti n'avait qu'à pas me tromper avec ma meilleure amie. Je t'assure que, depuis, ses cheveux ont repoussé… Il a juste vécu la pire première année de fac de sa vie. »

« Et bah, vaut mieux pas t'avoir contre soi… » »

« Je suis redoutable. Et tu ne m'as pas vu régler son compte aux ex de ma sœur… Je suis sûre que, depuis, certaines en sont devenues hétéros. »

« Oh j'imagine oui. Même si je pense que c'est assez compliqué… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Bah de passer de l'homosexualité à l'hétérosexualité, ou inversement d'ailleurs. »

« J'en sais rien… Après, il faut aussi définir la relation : est-ce de la curiosité, un simple flirt ou l'envie de quelque chose de plus poussé, de plus concret. J'ai déjà eu des périodes de curiosité, encore plus lorsque ma sœur à fait son coming out. Mais quand j'ai vu la réaction de ma mère, ça m'a calmé… En y repensant, je suis peut-être une lesbienne refoulée. »

Ruby gloussa alors « Peut-être… »

Elles ancrèrent leur regard et pendant quelques secondes, elles furent littéralement seules, avant que Robin n'arrive et ne demande à sa mère de venir danser avec elle. Ruby les regarda s'éloigner et soudain, elle sentit ses joues rosirent.

« Tu sais que j'ai hâte de quitter cette soirée pour t'enlever ce corset qui semble bien trop serré… »

« Je t'avouerai que rien que pour ça, je serais heureuse de l'enlever. » plaisanta Emma « J'ai tellement hâte de passer la première nuit avec ma femme. »

« Ta femme… » soupira Regina, comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle était devenue à présent et son nouveau statut en plus de celle de mairesse et mère de famille. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'emmener une nouvelle fois sur la piste de danse.

* * *

Leur nuit fut aussi douce que torride, deux éléments qui, en temps normal, ne pouvaient être compatibles. Et pourtant, les robes de mariées n'avaient pas fait long feu et trainaient au sol, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes étaient enlacées, le drap les couvrant à peine.

« C'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie… » soupira Emma, enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure de sa femme « Je t'aime… »

« Hm… Emma, laisse moi dormir, je suis rincée… » bougonna Regina

Emma gloussa alors et se leva, nue comme un vers, avant de faire le tour du lit, d'attraper une robe de chambre et de s'habiller.

« Tu vas ou ? »

« J'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette chambre de la matinée, donc je vais nous préparer un copieux petit déjeuner pour que l'on ait pas à descendre. C'est déjà pas mal que Zelena ait accepté de prendre Henry et Ruby sous son toit, et que mes parents aient décidé de prendre une chambre au Granny's pour hier. Je veux profiter de toi, et seulement de toi. »

Regina sourit et lorsqu'elle vit Emma disparaitre derrière la porte, elle soupira et referma les yeux : l'appétit d'Emma la veille, l'avait complètement laissé sur les genoux.

* * *

Et tandis qu'Emma préparait joyeusement le plateau en chantonnant, son téléphone sonna « Hey salut Rub' ! Déjà debout ? »

« _Sa… Salut. J'espère que ta nuit s'est bien passée ?_ »

« T'as pas idée ! Et vous ? »

« _Oh euh… Bien, bien. Les enfants dorment encore. Il faut dire qu'on s'est couchés tard. Emma… Je dois retourner à New-York_. »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais… »

« _Mon boss a appelé… A vrai dire, j'ai menti… Juste un peu…_ »

« Attends, tu n'as pas eu de jours c'est ça ? »

« _Pas vraiment… Je lui ais dis que je ne me sentais pas bien mais il faut croire qu'il a deviné que je n'étais même plus en ville._ »

« Merde, j'espère que ça va aller. »

« _Oh bah… Tu le connais, il grogne mais ne mord pas. Mais je ne veux pas tenter le diable. Je te promets que je reviendrais au plus vite, surtout avant l'opération._ »

« Ok, prends soin de toi… »

« _Je t'aime ma chérie, et encore félicitations à la famille Swan Mills._ »

Emma ne put que sourire avant de raccrocher. Bien qu'elle soit déçue du soudain départ de Ruby, elle repensa à sa femme qui l'attendait à l'étage, et sourit tout en remplissant le plateau.

* * *

Les parents d'Emma restèrent quelques jours supplémentaires avant de repartir à Boston, promettant à leur fille de garder le contact et de revenir aussi vite que possible. Bien qu'elle eut le cœur serré en les voyant partir, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit.

« Hey Emma, Max m'a prêté le nouveau Mario Kart, ça te dit de l'essayer ? »

« Evidemment. Ta mère rentre dans une heure, j'ai largement le temps de te battre ET de faire à manger. »

« Ah ah, c'est ce que tu crois… _maman_. »

Emma aimait entendre ce son, ce mot. Elle sourit alors « Si tu crois que je serais plus tendre parce que tu m'as par les sentiments, tu rêves. »

« On verra… C'est parti ! »

Quelques trente minutes plus tard, Emma exulta tandis qu'elle gagnait sa troisième partie d'affilé « Yes ! »

« C'est pas normal, tu triches ! »

« Ca s'appelle le talent ! »

« Revanche ! »

« Nuh nuh, je dois faire la bouffe. On retentera demain. Et toi, tu éteins ça et tu files faire tes devoirs ou ta mère va t'arracher les yeux. »

« Okay okay… »

Après s'être exécuté, il monta jusqu'à sa chambre devant l'air satisfait d'Emma qui prenait de plus en plus de poids dans l'éducation d'Henry. Et tandis qu'elle préparait le repas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une Regina, visiblement éreintée.

« Houlà, grosse journée ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée… Si j'avais su que l'ouverture d'une crèche prendrait autant d'énergie, je me serais abstenue. »

Emma vint à sa hauteur et la débarrassa de ses affaires avant de lui masser doucement les cervicales, déclenchant un gémissement de plaisir de la belle brune.

« Vas te reposer, le repas est prêt. »

« Oui je… J'y vais. »

Emma s'inquiétait de plus en plus de la santé de sa femme. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le mariage et la santé de Regina semblait décliné de jour en jour : fatigue extrême, maux de tête à répétition… Emma faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la soulager, patientant pour le jour de l'opération…

« EMMA ! »

La blonde sursauta en entendant Regina hurler dans le salon. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre et la vit, un genou à terre, s'accrocher au bord de la table, une main sur son visage d'où d'échappaient de fines gouttes de sang.

« Regina ! Mais… »

« A… Appelle l'hôpital, je… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle tomba dans les pommes, retenue de justesse par Emma avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol « Regina ! REGINA ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lança Henry qui avait dévalé les escaliers en entendant sa mère hurler

« Henry, appelle une ambulance ! »

Le garçon, pétrifié, ne bougea pas, obnubilé par le corps de sa mère par terre « HENRY ! »

« Ou... Oui, oui. »

« S'il te plait Gina, reste avec moi, reste avec moi… »

Elle berça doucement son corps jusqu'à ce que les sirènes de l'ambulance ne résonnent.

* * *

« Son état est grave. » déclara le Dr Whale quand il retrouva Emma et Henry dans la salle d'attente.

« Grave comment ? »

« Il… Il faut envisager l'opération dès ce soir. »

« Qu.. Quoi ce soir ? Mais… Mais on st pas prêts ! »

« On ne peut plus attendre Emma, il sera trop tard sinon. »

« Maman… » lança Henry en glissant sa main dans la sienne « C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. »

Emma était paniquée… Elle s'était préparée à cette opération, elle s'était préparée à faire la valise de Regina, à l'accompagner à l'hôpital, l'aider à s'installer dans sa chambre, avoir un dernier mot, un dernier échange avec elle avant qu'ils ne la conduisent en salle d'op. Elle s'était préparée pour tout ça, mais pas pour ce soir, pas comme ça. Mais quand elle sentit une légère pression dans sa main, elle fixa son fils et ce dernier lui sourit doucement « Il le faut. »

« Ok… Ok, faites-le. »

* * *

« Emma ! »

La jolie blonde releva le nez pour apercevoir Zelena et Robin arrivées en trombe et l'air paniquées « Lena… Comment… »

« Henry m'a appelé. Il était hors de question que tu sois seule. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est en salle d'opération. J'ai aucune nouvelle, ça fait plus d'une heure… »

« Il y en a encore pour au moins 3 ou 4 heures. » précisa Henry

Robin vint s'asseoir aux cotés de la jolie blonde et posa une main amicale sur son genou « Ca va aller. Ca ne peut qu'aller. »

Emma sourit nerveusement « Ouais… »

« Je vais appeler Ruby… » lança Henry, qui s'éloigna alors. Zelena prit sa place et entoura sa belle-sœur de ses bras

Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne revienne et ne se joigne à elles. Et pendant les heures suivantes, elles ne bougèrent plus, Emma ne cessant de regarder les mouvements venant du couloir pour capter le retour du chirurgien, mais rien. Et durant l'heure suivante, elle fit les cent pas, tout le monde se gardant bien de lui dire de se calmer.

Et quand, finalement, Whale revint, le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. Elle frissonna « Do… Docteur, alors ? »

« Elle est en vie, l'opération a été un succès. Le kyste a été enlevé à temps, il n'aurait pas fallu attendre quelques jours de plus. Mais tout va bien, tout a été enlevé. »

« Elle… Va bien alors ? »

« Elle est salle de réveil pour l'instant, et y restera quelques heures avant d'aller dans une chambre. Et je réponds tout de suite à votre question : non, tant qu'elle est en réveil, vous ne pourrez pas la voir. »

Emma soupira aussi heureuse que frustrée « Elle est en vie… »

« Il faudra attendre son réveil pour savoir s'il y a des séquelles, irréversibles ou non, mais durant l'opération nous n'avons rencontré aucune complication, ce qui est très engageant. »

Emma sourit, ne pouvant s'en empêcher « Merci, merci ! »

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous… Rester ici ne servira à rien. Je vous appelle quand elle est remontée dans sa chambre. »

« Non je… Je préfère rester ici… »

« Emma, ça ne servira à rien, vraiment. Rentrez chez vous, prenez une douche, dormez un peu et revenez en pleine forme demain. Car lorsque Regina vous verra ainsi, elle vous mettra elle-même à la porte. »

Emma gloussa, imaginant que c'est clairement ce que Regina pourrait faire « Ok… Mais vous n'hésitez pas. »

« Promis. »

Quand elle revint vers Zelena et les enfants, elle leur annonça que l'opération avait été un succès mais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus ici. Zelena et Robin décidèrent naturellement de rester chez les Swan Mills.

C'est dans un silence religieux que le chemin du retour se fit, et c'est tout naturellement que personne ne trouva le sommeil cette nuit-là. Tous assis dans le canapé, ils ne tinrent que par la peur que le téléphone ne résonne pour leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Pourtant, le téléphone avait vibré plusieurs fois cette nuit, égrainant les messages de Ruby pour son amie tout au long de la nuit.

Mais finalement, tous s'endormirent pour quelques heures, dans le salon avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne frappe Emma en plein visage. Elle se frotta les yeux et son premier réflexe fut de prendre son téléphone pour y voir le message tant attendu. Whale avait tenu parole : vers 6h du matin, il lui avait envoyé un message lui signifiant que tout danger était écarté et qu'elle était à présent dans sa chambre.

Emma réveilla tout le monde leur annonçant la bonne nouvelle et tous partirent d'un même bond pour l'hôpital où Emma ne cessait de parler de Regina et de la vie qui s'offrait maintenant à eux : leurs projets de vacances, de voyages, d'enfant… Whale les attendait à l'entrée « Bonjour Emma, je… »

« Je veux la voir. »

« Oui mais je dois vous… »

« Ou est-elle ? »

Whale soupira, souriant « Venez. »

Tous les 4 montèrent alors jusqu'au 5ième étage, devant la porte 5O8. Sans un mot, tous se mirent d'accord pour qu'Henry et Emma soient les premiers à entrer. Emma fut surprise de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Regina : un large pansement entourait son crâne, des tubes sortaient de ses bras et son nez. Elle était pâle et sa peau était froide.

Emma s'assit au bord du lit et Henry sur la fauteuil non loin.

« Hey Regina… Chérie… »

La jolie brune fronça doucement les yeux, comme si elle tentait de se réveiller

« Chérie, c'est moi Emma… »

Regina bougea doucement la tête et plissa les yeux. Henry semblait retenir son souffle « Gina… »

Et soudain, de faibles yeux s'ouvrirent. Emma sourit et pressa la main de sa femme « Mon amour, tu as réussi… Tu l'as fais. »

Regina regarda partout avant de poser son regard sur Emma « Em… Emma ? »

La jolie blonde pleura de joie, suivie par Henry « Oui mon amour, c'est moi, je suis là ! » dit-elle en sécha maladroitement ses joues

« Emma… »

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Emma… Je… Je ne vois rien… »

Emma se figea alors, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines « Regina ? »

Le regard de sa femme était comme vide, ne la regardant pas vraiment mais juste à coté, comme si elle fixait le plafond au dessus d'elle.

« Emma… Je… Je ne vois rien… » pleura soudain Regina

La main d'Emma serra celle de sa femme, cette main qui avait essuyé ses larmes quelques secondes plus tôt, allait en vivre bien d'autres à partir d'aujourd'hui.

 **TBC**


	20. Révélations

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Désolée de poster que ce midi mais... pour être franche, j'avais totalement zappé *mea culpa***

 **après un WE assez chargée... JE SUIS DESOLEE ! **

**Voici une suite autant SQ que RedWest !**

 **Je voulais aussi remercier les lectrices que j'ai pu rencontrer le samedi à la convention, c'était super de vous rencontrer !**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Révélations**

Les paroles du chirurgien et du médecin semblaient un lointain écho pour Emma, dont l'attention était fixée sur la tasse sur le bureau de ce dernier et sur laquelle était inscrit « Bonne fête papa ». Elle semblait dans du coton, e sentant plus ses membres, ou comme lorsqu'on se trouve sous l'eau, hermétique à tous les bruits, flottant…

« Emma ? Vous avez entendu ? »

« Hm ? Non… Non, pas vraiment… Désolée, je… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous disions que son état pouvait être temporaire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-elle aveugle ? Vous avez pourtant dis que l'opération s'était bien passée, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de complications… Alors pourquoi ? »

« Comme je tentais de vous l'expliquer, lors de l'extraction, nous avons constaté que la kyste avait énormément grossi. Notre hypothèse est qu'il a fortement appuyé sur le nerf optique, l'abimant au passage. »

« Abimé… »

« Ce qui nous fait dire que son état pourrait être temporaire. »

« Comment le savoir ? »

« Nous allons faire quelques examens supplémentaires pour déterminer l'incidence qu'à eu le kyste. »

« Et si on s'aperçoit que c'est temporaire, comment on fait pour que sa vue revienne ? »

« Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos. Reposer le nerf optique, notamment en portant des lunettes sombres. Nous allons vous prescrire des gouttes à lui mettre deux fois par jours durant au moins 15 jours pour commencer, des antibiotiques et anti inflammatoire. »

« Eh bah mon vieux… »

« Mais ce dont elle a besoin avant tout c'est de votre soutien. Les prochains jours seront pénibles pour elle. Car même si son état n'est que passager, il est quelque chose de nouveau et étranger pour elle. Elle va devoir s'adapter, adapter son quotidien, et vous aussi. »

« Je serais à, et notre fils aussi. »

« C'est ce qui fait 50% de la guérison : le moral. Si vous désirez, nous pouvons vous fournir une liste des meilleurs professeurs de braille et… »

« Du braille ? Hey, nous n'en sommes pas encore là… Et si son état n'est que temporaire alors… »

« … Emma, vous ne devez pas penser comme cela. Nous n'en savons encore rien, et si cet état devait se prolonger en semaines ou mois… Il faudra bien qu'elle communique. »

« Elle est aveugle, pas muette. »

« Mais si elle veut poursuivre sa carrière, il y aura des documents à lire, à signer… Emma, vous devez aussi envisager l'éventualité que… son état peut-être définitif. »

Emma soupira et opina « Oui je sais, je ne renie pas ce fait… Et je sais qu'à un moment donné, Regina aura aussi à l'entendre… Mais je crois qu'elle a besoin d'une pointe d'espoir pour l'instant… »

« Je vais voir si les infirmières ont fini avec elle pour que vous puissiez retourner la voir. »

Emma l'en remercia d'un signe de tête avant de quitter le bureau et de rejoindre son fils, Zelena et Robin dans le couloir.

« Alors ? Il a dit quoi ? » demanda Henry avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension

« Que son état pouvait être autant temporaire que définitif. Pour l'instant, ils n'en savent rien, ils vont faire plus d'amples examens. »

« Elle va rester à l'hôpital ? »

« Encore quelques jours oui. » confirma Emma d'un triste sourire « On peut passer la voir, ensuite on va rentrer… »

Zelena prit la main d'Emma tandis que les enfants étaient partis en premier « Ca va ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien. Franchement, j'arrive pas encore à le croire… J'avais tellement espéré quand il a dit que tout s'était bien passé. Je comprends pas… »

« Regina est une battante. Elle a connu bien des combats et celui-ci en est un autre qu'elle surmontera, avec toi, avec nous. »

Emma sourit et la prit dans ses bras « Merci… »

« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »

Elles se dirigèrent alors jusqu'à la chambre et, un quart de seconde, Emma hésita « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ou dire ? Comment je fais ? »

« Le pire que tu puisses faire c'est la prendre en pitié ou avoir de la peine pour elle. Tu dois être forte, pour vous deux, car son courage lui fera défaut bien des fois. Elle craquera, mais toi, tu ne le peux pas. Je sais, c'est égoïste, mais c'est ainsi. J'ai souvenir de ses paroles et ses mêmes conseils lorsque mon mari est décédé. »

« Oui, je comprends… »

« Mais tu pourras craquer, mais pas devant elle : appelle-moi, viens me voir, tape dans mon mur et crie sur moi, mais devant Regina tu te devras d'être forte. »

Emma sourit et opina alors, un peu plus sûre d'elle à présent. Et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Regina, les yeux fermés, et son cœur rata un battement avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

« Hey chérie… »

« Emma ? »

« Comment tu vas ? » dit-elle en l'embrassa doucement sur le front, ce qui fit sursauter Regina

« Je… J'en sais rien… Un peu dans le coton. J'ai mal au crâne… »

« Tu as eu une rude opération, c'est pas rien… »

« Que t-ont dit les chirurgiens ? Pour ma cécité ? »

Emma se figea et à ce moment précis, elle remercia Regina de ne pouvoir voir son expression, qui l'aurait trahie de suite « Ils… Ils pensent que ça peut être temporaire. Une histoire de grosseur du kyste qui aurait peut-être endommagé le nerf optique, j'ai pas tout suivi. »

« Oh… Ils en sont sûrs ? »

« Aucune idée, c'est du 50/50. »

Regina soupira profondément avant qu'Henry ne glisse sa main dans la sienne « Hey maman… »

« Henry, je ne savais même pas que tu étais là ! »

Henry gloussa « Ah ah, je m'en souviendrais quand je rentrerais tard de soirée… »

« Hey ta mère est peut-être aveugle, mais pas moi. » grogna Emma avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire « Oh euh, Gina, c'est pas… »

« C'est ce que je suis… Aveugle. Il ne va pas falloir que ce mot soit tabou, sinon, nos discussions risquent d'être compliquées. »

Emma sourit et s'assit à coté de sa femme « Zelena et Robin sont là aussi. » »

« Hey Gina… »

« Hey Lena… Robin ? »

« Je suis là. » sourit la petite « Tu reviens quand ? »

« Les médecins pensent que d'ici cinq jours je pourrais repartir. »

« Ca me laisse le temps de faire le ménage et de bons repas pour ma femme ! » lança Emma

Regina sourit mais le perdit bien vite « Je… Je suis fatiguée… »

« Oui, bien sûr ! On va te laisser mon amour. » Emma se leva et embrassa tendrement sa femme « A demain. »

« A demain. »

Henry la prit dans ses bras pour une chaleureuse accolade avant que tous ne partent. Une fois la porte fermée, Regina tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais sa rétine semblait la bruler, elle les referma instantanément. Elle se laissa glisser dans ses draps et se tourna sur le coté. Une larme coula alors, roulant de sa joue à l'oreiller.

* * *

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je reste ? Tu es sûre ? »

« Ca va aller, je t'assure. Je te tiens au courant. »

« Tu as intérêt ! »

Robin la serra dans ses bras, ainsi que Zelena, avant de quitter le domicile des Swan Mills. Une fois la porte fermée, Emma se rendit compte que c'était la première fois, depuis des semaines, qu'elle dormirait seule ce soir. Elle inspira, refreinant une envie subite de pleurer, mais quand la voix de son fils résonna, elle secoua la tête, afin de chasser des pensées négatives, et de le retrouver dans la cuisine.

« Henry ? »

« J'ai pensé à un truc. Va falloir repenser la maison. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Pour maman. Genre, tu vois le frigo… Faudrait ranger les trucs de manière à ce qu'elle puisse les trouver seule. Tu sais à quel point elle déteste dépendre des autres. » Emma gloussa « Et pareil pour les assiettes et le reste. Faudrait lui mettre des repères tactiles un peu partout : au bout des marches, des rambardes pour qu'elle suive les murs de la maison… Faudrait qu'on compte les marches aussi, genre qu'elle sache combien y'en a entre ici et votre chambre. En fait, faudrait même qu'on fasse un plan de la maison en comptant les pas. Tu vois genre du bas des escaliers à la cuisine, y'a tant de pas, pour aller au salon, y'en a tant… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Pour rien. Je suis admirative. Tu es devenu un jeune homme honorable et bon, sans compter ton intelligence et ton altruisme. »

« Je veux juste qu'elle ne voit pas sa cécité comme un handicap. Je la connais, elle va détester se sentir inutile. Plus vite, elle aura des repères, plus vite elle sera autonome… Bon j'ai toujours pas de solution pour la conduite par contre… Je suis loin de pouvoir passer mon permis, et toi, bah tu seras au poste… »

« Je comprends et je te remercie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que même si je vais devoir soutenir Regina dans cette épreuve, je pense que toi, tu devras me soutenir… Et c'est une charge bien trop lourde pour un enfant de 10ans. »

« Hey, bientôt 11 ! »

« Bientôt 11. » rectifia Emma avec le sourire « En attendant de refaire la maison, ça te dit pizza ? »

« Yes ! »

Emma était admirative de son fils : si courageux, si fort et si réfléchi et pourtant, elle imaginait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle devrait le soutenir aussi. Il était à présent l'homme de la maison et se devait de soutenir ses mères, mais Emma savait aussi qu'à dix ans, bientôt onze, il devait aussi vivre sa vie d'enfant et jeune ado.

Et après avoir commandé leur pizza, Emma fut surprise de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Ruby. Elle lui avait envoyé quelques messages pour la tenir au courant, mais aucune réponse. Il n'était pas si tard alors et elle appela la jeune femme, mais au bout de 6 sonneries, elle raccrocha. Elle eut alors une idée et, vu l'heure, elle ne pouvait être que là. Elle composa un numéro alors et une voix d'homme répondit « _Allo ?_ »

« Hey Dan, c'est Emma. »

« _Emma ? Emma Swan ?_ »

« Yep moi-même. »

« _La vache, quelle surprise ! Ca fait quoi… Au moins trois mois qu'on ne t'a plus vu ici._ »

« Normal, j'ai déménagé dans le Maine depuis. »

« _Eh bah mon vieux…_ »

« Dis moi, je t'appelle pour savoir si tu as Ruby dans les parages ? »

« _Ruby ? Ah non, plus vraiment._ » ricana-t-il au bout du fil

« Comment ça ? »

« _Elle ne t'a pas dit ? Je l'ai viré… Ou du moins, elle a voulu partir._ »

« Attends… Mais quand ? »

« _Y'a un peu plus de 15 jours…_ »

Emma réfléchit alors : elle aurait quitté son travail peu de temps avant son mariage ? Mais alors…

« Tu n'as plus de nouvelles ? » Et tandis que Dan allait répondre, on sonna à sa porte « Attends une seconde, on sonne. » Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver… Ruby. « Euh ok, ça n'a plus d'importance, j'ai ma réponse. A plus. » Puis elle raccrocha

« Heyyyy ma chérie ! » Ruby lui sauta dans les bras et Emma en crut à peine ses yeux

« Ruby mais… »

« Désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir avant ! Tu sais ce que c'est, le boulot. » Emma fronça les sourcils « Quoi ? »

« Non, non rien… Tu… Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Toujours aveugle… » soupira sarcastiquement la jolie blonde « Mais elle semble aller. Au moins, elle est vivante. »

« Et Henry et toi, vous tenez le coup ? »

« On essaie. Henry est plus mature que jamais, il me surprend. Il fait déjà des plans pour adapter la maison. Je crois surtout qu'il compense et qu'il essaie de s'occuper l'esprit. »

« Et toi, comment tu compenses ? »

« Pour l'instant, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire… Ca sera autrement quand elle reviendra à la maison. Mais comme je te l'ai dis : au moins elle est vivante. »

Ruby sourit « Je serais là, promis. »

Emma lui serra la main « J'ai commandé des pizzas. »

« Oh euh, je ne veux pas m'imposer… »

« Si tu crois que tu vas dormir au Granny's. Ta chambre t'attend. »

« Je ne pourrais pas refuser. Ni une chambre, ni une pizza. »

« Hey Ruby ! »

« Hey petit gnome ! »

« T'es partie si vite le lendemain du mariage, on a même pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir chez Zelena. »

« Ah euh oui, désolée, tu sais… le taff… Mon patron est assez… casse-pied. »

Emma fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils avant de se tourner vers son fils « Henry, tu peux aller chercher les couverts et des serviettes s'il te plait ? »

« Ok ! »

Une fois seules, Emma se tourna vers son amie « Tu n'aurais rien à me dire par hasard ? »

« Hm non ? Pourquoi ? »

« Non rien. » sourit Emma « Quand tu seras prête alors. »

Puis Emma s'installa sur la table basse lorsqu'Henry revint, puis Ruby. Et ensemble, ils entamèrent leur pizza avant qu'Henry ne finisse par tomber de fatigue.

« Que va-t-il advenir que Regina ? De son poste à la mairie ? »

« Pour l'instant, on va dire qu'elle est en… arrête maladie. On avisera après. Elle a des conseillers, et on peut dire que la ville est assez prospère pour qu'elle s'autogère quelques semaines. »

« Tu crois vraiment que ça sera l'affaire de quelques semaines ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je l'espère. »

Ruby posa sa main sur la sienne « T'en fais pas. Vous avez surmonté pleins de choses ensemble, vous surmonterez ça aussi. »

Emma gloussa « Zelena m'a dit la même chose… Vous semblez avoir foi en nous bien plus que nous-mêmes. »

A l'évocation de Zelena, Ruby se tendit et se racla la gorge « Ouais, bon, je vais me coucher, toute cette route. » »

« Ruby ça va ? »

« Quoi ? Evidemment ! J'ai eu peur pour toi et pour Regina, c'est tout. Allez, à demain ma belle. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaitre à l'étage. Puis, finalement, Emma partit dans sa chambre et se retrouva soudainement envahie par la solitude et la peur. Cet immense lit, cette vaste chambre, tout lui paru soudain hors norme. Elle s'allongea, encore tout habillée, et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de Regina pour s'enivrer du parfum fruité de sa femme. Puis les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir : oui Regina était vivante, mais à quel prix ? Les premiers temps seraient durs, à n'en pas douter, mais avec l'aide de ses proches, elles surmonteraient cette énième épreuve.

* * *

Elle se réveilla le lendemain dans la même position et habillée. Elle grogna avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux et de bailler lourdement. Elle se leva et s'effeuilla nonchalamment, laissant ses affaires éparpillées au sol… Si Regina voyait ça, elle serait furax… Mais Regina ne pourrait ne voir, déjà parce qu'elle n'était pas auprès d'elle, et qu'ensuite, ayant perdu la vue, les choses acquises depuis sa naissance allaient être remises en question à présent : manger, s'habiller, trouver et ranger des choses, marcher, se promener… Regina devrait réapprendre tout cela, avoir de nouveaux repères, de nouvelles façons de « voir » les choses.

« Hey merde… »

Emma s'en voulait de penser ainsi, comme si la cécité de sa femme serait un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. C'était elle qui avait convaincu Regina de se faire opérer en lui assénant un vibrant « _Tu seras vivante, peu importe de quelle manière, tu seras vivante et avec nous, ta famille_ » et aujourd'hui, elle avait presque le sentiment de regretter de l'avoir poussé ainsi. Il y aura forcément un passage où Regina lui en voudrait, où elle la blâmerait de l'avoir mise dans cet état, elle le savait… Mais pour l'heure, elle devait lui montrer, qu'effectivement, sa famille était là pour elle.

Elle s'engouffra dans la douche et violenta son corps d'un jet brulant, rougissant sa peau. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine de douche, de son corps émanait des volutes de vapeur, comme si elle prenait feu. Elle se regarda dans le miroir : son visage était émacié par la fatigue, son teint était blafard et les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux la rendaient maladive. Il était hors de question qu'elle tombe malade, elle devait être présente pour Regina, et non l'inverse.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée et souffla un bon coup « Allez Swan, c'est pas le moment. Maintenant, tu prends sur toi, tu prends ton courage, ton énergie et ta bonne humeur à deux mains et tu pars aider ta femme, quia besoin de toi ! »

Sur ces paroles pleines d'enthousiasme, elle s'habilla et retrouva dans la cuisine, Ruby et Henry en grand débat sur les pancakes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Ruby assure qu'on ne peut rien mettre d'autre sur les pancakes que du sirop. »

« Et moi je dis que la sauce au chocolat dénature totalement le gout du pancake. » répondit Ruby en lui tirant la langue

« Ok les enfants, on se calme. Au lieu de vous crêper le chignon, faites-moi plutôt quelques pancakes hein. »

Henry sourit « Salut m'man… »

« Aujourd'hui, on va aller faire quelques courses pour remplir le frigo et ne pas avoir à bouger durant une bonne semaine. »

« Ok. Je peux venir ? Etant hébergée gracieusement, je peux au moins participer aux frais. »

« Ok. Allez, c'est parti ! »

Une fois arrivés devant le centre commercial, Emma sentit les regards se tourner sur leur passage, ou encore les messes-basses peu discrètes.

« Merde, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver au collège… »

Ruby gloussa « Ils sont simplement inquiets pour Regina. »

« Ouais ou alors ils se demandent ce que je fous là au lieu d'être à son chevet. »

« Arrête, personne ne te juge. Et nous on sait que tu seras là pour elle. Les autres, on s'en fout. »

Emma lui sourit avant que Ruby le l'entraine par le bras à l'intérieur. Et si Henry se chargea du petit déjeuner, Emma se dirigea vers les produits surgelés « Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Tu te reposais entièrement sur les compétences culinaires de Regina ou quoi ? »

« Non ! Enfin… On avait souvent pas le temps alors j'allais à la facilité. »

« Ouais… Je vais chercher quelques légumes. »

« Tout sauf des choux de Bruxelles Henry déteste. »

« Ouais, et toi aussi en passant. »

Emma lui tira la langue avant de partir vers les rayons frais, et Ruby vers les légumes. Elle vogua de tomates en carottes, en passant par des haricots ou encore des brocolis… Et tandis qu'elle était penchée sur les salades…

« Ruby ?! »

La jolie brune se redressa et ne vit pas arriver dans ses bras, Robin.

« Robin ? »

« Ca fait longtemps ! Enfin pas si longtemps que ça mais… quand même. Quand est-ce que tu es arrivée ? Oh maman va être contente ! »

« Oh euh… Ta mère est ici ? »

« Yep. Tu es seule là ? »

« Non, non. Emma est aux surgelés et Henry aux céréales… »

« Cool, je vais le retrouver ! »

Et alors que la petite disparut, Ruby releva le nez et vit, à quelques mètres, Zelena, panier en main. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, immobiles, à se toiser, avant que la rousse incendiaire ne s'approche « Je… Bonjour. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. »

« Je suis arrivée hier soir. »

« Oh… Tu… Tu restes ici longtemps ? »

« Tant qu'Emma a besoin de moi. »

« … »

« … »

« Comment… Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Bon désolée, je dois y aller. »

Et quand elle passa à coté de Zelena, cette dernière la retint par le bras « Attends… On peut parler ? »

« Y'a rien à dire. »

Et d'un coup sec, elle se défit de l'emprise de la jeune femme et passa son chemin, sous le regard peiné de la belle rousse. Et si Ruby pensait en avoir fini avec Zelena, elle déchanta vite lorsqu'elle vit Robin en grande discussion avec Emma et Henry. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, Ruby esquissa un sourire poli « Hey… »

« Hey, ça serait sympa qu'on dine ensemble un soir, non ? »

« Oh euh… Bah comme tu veux, tu sais je suis aussi ton invitée. »

Zelena arriva alors « Ah te voilà ! Je te cherchais partout ! Hey Emma, comment tu vas ? Des nouvelles de Regina ? »

« Salut. Non aucune nouvelle, je suppose que c'est bon signe donc. Et moi bah… j'expérimente de nouveau les nuits en solo… C'est… dur. »

« Elle va vite revenir, j'en suis sûre. »

« Maman, on peut dine chez eux ? » lança alors Robin

« Robin, généralement, on ne s'impose pas quand on veut être invités. »

« C'est Henry qui a proposé ! » maugréa la petite

« J'insiste, j'ai besoin d'avoir du monde en ce moment. Venez ce soir. »

Ruby se raidit et ferma brièvement les yeux en priant pour que Zelena ait un empêchement, mais…

« Hm, ce soir ? Pourquoi pas. »

Ruby laissa un léger et discret soupir passer alors « Je vais chercher les jus, Henry tu viens ? »

« Yep ! »

Ruby se tourna vers Zelena et Robin « Bon et bien à ce soir. »

Zelena opina et Robin lui fit un signe de la main chaleureux. Mais, évidemment, Emma nota la distance vite instaurée par sa meilleure amie, et le malaise de Zelena. Mais malgré cela, elle devait se concentrer sur Regina, les affaires externes à sa feme attendront.

* * *

« Ok, j'te parie la vaisselle de ce soir que je te mets ta raclée à Mario Kart. »

« Henry, calme-toi… » soupira, amusée, Emma « Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour t'éviter la corvée de vaisselle hein ? »

« Non, non je prends juste une opportunité. » ricana-t-il « Alors ? »

« Ok, je prends le pari. » lança Ruby

« Ruby ! Si tu marches dans ses combines, je vais pas m'en sortir. »

« Roh allez, c'est juste pour cette fois-ci. »

« Merde, avoir invité Zelena et Robin va m'obliger à cuisiner ce soir… » grommela la jolie blonde

« Fallait pas les inviter. » ironisa Ruby

Bien évidemment, cette remarque serait passée inaperçue si Emma n'avait pas senti, quelques heures plus tôt, une certaine tension entre sa meilleure amie et sa belle-sœur.

Emma laissa glisser, bien décidée à crever l'abcès avec sa sœur de cœur.

* * *

« Henry, on y va. »

Le jeune garçon, ainsi que Ruby, décrochèrent enfin de la console quand l'heure de rendre visite à Regina arriva. Une petite tension se fit sentir quand tous montèrent dans la voiture, comme s'ils appréhendaient le moment où ils devraient se confronter à Regina : comment agir ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? En parler directement ? Et Regina, comment sera-t-elle moralement ?

Tant de questions pour chacun qui restèrent en tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte de sa chambre. Et avant de rentrer, Emma se tourna vers son fils « Ca va ? »

« Je sais pas quoi lui dire… Tu vois… Je voulais lui faire un dessin, mais ensuite j'me suis dis que… »

« Qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir… Je comprends. »

« J'ai peur de faire ou dire quelque chose qui pourrait la froisser. »

« Je sais Henry. Ca ne sera pas facile, et on fera surement des erreurs. Mais Regina a ce don : elle saura quand quelque chose ne va pas, et même si elle ne nous voit pas, elle sentira, par ta voix, que quelque chose cloche. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait lui en parler ? De sa cécité je veux dire… »

« Agissons normalement. On verra où la discussion nous mène. »

Henry sourit et entra le premier pour voir sa mère assise dan son lit, la télécommande à la main.

« Maman ? »

« Henry, mon chéri. »

Il s'avança et s'engouffra dans ses bras avant de jeter un œil vers la télécommande, puis vers la télé éteinte « Tu… Tu voulais regarder quelque chose ?! »

« Oh… Oui, avant que je ne me rende compte que c'était inutile. » sourit-elle tristement

Un petit silence gênant s'installa avant qu'Emma ne prenne la parole « Hey chérie… »

« Oh Emma, tu es là aussi. »

« Tu pensais surement qu'Henry était venu seul. »

« A bord de ton cercueil jaune ?! »

« Hey ! » Emma se pencha et embrassa sa femme sur le front « Comment tu vas ? »

« Fatiguée, mais j'ai moins mal à la tête. »

« Tu dors mieux ? »

« Un peu… J'ai toujours du mal à me réveiller. »

« Ah ? »

« Ouvrir les yeux et ne continuer à voir que du noir, c'est… déstabilisant. »

« Oui… J'imagine… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Non… Non, désolée. »

Regina sourit faiblement « Pas grave. »

« Ruby est là aussi. »

« Salut Regina. »

« Oh je vois que tous sont venus voir la bête curieuse… »

« Qu… Quoi ? Non, non… » balbutia la brunette, gênée

« Hm désolée… Pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui… »

« Tu veux qu'on te laisse ? »

« Non… Restez. J'ai besoin d'entendre des voix, à défaut de voir, autre que celles des infirmiers et des médecins. Ruby, désolée. »

« Non, c'est rien. »

Henry s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main de sa mère « Zelena et Robin viennent manger ce soir. »

« Oh c'est bien. J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison pour manger autre chose que des potages insipides et de la viande en décomposition. »

Emma gloussa et glissa son index sous le menton de sa femme afin de guider ses lèvres vers les siennes et de les sceller dans un tendre baiser « Tu me manques… »

« Toi aussi. »

« Hm Henry, tu viens, on va chercher un café à tes mères. »

« Mais… » Il se stoppa quand il comprit la manœuvre de Ruby. Il sourit et se tourna vers Emma « On revient. »

La jolie blonde opina vers Ruby en guise de remerciement et lorsqu'elles furent seules, elle se cala un peu plus contre Regina

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je récupère le temps perdu. Si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué hier soir… »

« Oui toi aussi. Et j'ai la chance d'être dans une chambre individuelle… Mai les bip des machines sont énervants… »

« Je peux comprendre… » soupira Emma tandis que son regard se porta vers un bouquet de tournesol « Qui t'a offert ça ? »

« M'a offert quoi ? »

« Ce bouquet ? »

« Quel bouquet ? »

Emma se leva alors et se dirigea vers les fleurs, à la recherche d'une carte, qu'elle trouva au pied du vase dans lequel elles étaient posées. Elle prit le petit bout de papier et le lut « C'est de la part de Granny. »

« Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était venue… »

« Pendant que tu dormais probablement. Elle n'aura pas voulu te réveiller. »

« Tu pourras l'a remercié à ma place ? »

« Tu l'as remercieras toi-même lorsque tu sortiras. »

« J'ai l'impression que je suis coincée ici pour l'éternité… »

Emma gloussa « Sans exagération bien sur. Alors, les examens continuent ? »

« Oui, aujourd'hui je refais un IRM et j'ai déjà eu quelques prises de sang. De ce que j'ai compris, je n'ai pas d'infection, ce qui est une bonne chose… »

« Et ta vue ? »

« Oh toujours aveugle. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Gina… »

« Je sais, désolée. Mon cynisme est… »

« … Une carapace, j'ai saisi. Mais tu sais qu'avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. »

Regina sourit « Les médecins m'ont dit que mon état peu varier : de quelques jours à quelques mois, pourquoi pas un ou deux ans… Ils ne savent pas à quel point mes nerfs sont endommagés. »

« Comment tu sauras ? »

« Ils disent qu'avant toute chose, je vais finir par voir des lueurs colorées les premiers temps… Mais que ça ne voudra rien dire. Un peu comme un homme amputé d'une jambe qui la sent toujours. Ils disent que c'est un mécanisme du cerveau pour palier le manque d'un sens. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Le noir. Si un jour mon état devait changer, cela passerai par l'apparition de lueurs grisées, puis blanches. »

« On ne peut rien faire pour aider à la guérison ? »

« Malheureusement non… Du repos. »

« Ca, je sais faire. » sourit Emma « Je t'aime. » Regina baissa le regard alors « Gina ? »

« Comment peux-tu aimer une infirme ? »

Emma sourit « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu te souviens ? Je savais qu'il y avait un risque en t'épousant, mais ça ne m'a pas repoussé. J'aurais été bien superficielle si j'avais fais machine arrière au moindre obstacle, dont ta cécité. Je t'aime Regina, que tu sois aveugle ou voyante. »

« … »

« Et je ne vais pas changer d'avis… Je t'aime, un point c'est tout. »

Regina releva le visage et, à ce moment précis, elle aurait tout donné pour voir le visage de sa femme « Comment es-tu habillée ? »

Emma pouffa de rire avant de s'asseoir de nouveau au bord du lit « J'ai un jean bleu, un débardeur noir et ma veste rouge en cuir. »

« Faux cuir. » rectifia Regina en un sourire

« Faux cuir. » opina Emma

« Me pardonneras-tu mes sauts d'humeur… »

« Je ne vivrais que pour ça. »

« Idiote ! »

* * *

« Alors… »

« Alors ? »

« Pourquoi t'es partie si vite le lendemain du mariage ? » demanda Henry tandis qu'ils étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre, un coca pour Henry, un Sprite pour Ruby.

« Mon boss m'a appelé. Il était furax… Disons que j'ai… un peu empiété sur mes congés. »

« Oh... »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? je pensais qu'Emma vous l'avait dit. »

« Ouais… Je sais pas… C'est bizarre. »

« Bizarre ? »

Henry se tourna vers la jeune femme et cette dernière fut surprise de l'air déterminé qu'il abordait « Vous vous êtes disputées avec Zelena ? »

« Avec Zelena ? Non, pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, quand elle s'est réveillée et qu'on lui a dit que tu étais partie, elle a même pas semblée surprise… »

« Oh ça, c'est parce que je l'ai croisé avant de partir. Je lui ais dis. D'ailleurs, elle était complètement dans le gaz… »

Henry gloussa « Ouais, elle est pas très du matin… Un peu comme Robin d'ailleurs. »

Ruby sourit et le prit dans ses bras « Tout se passera bien pour ta mère. C'est une force de la nature. J'ai d'ailleurs rarement vu une femme aussi forte de caractère, mis à part Emma. »

« Ouais, t'as raison… Mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de penser que notre quotidien va changer… »

« C'est normal. Mais on saura s'adapter. »

« On devrait y retourner tu crois ? »

Ruby jeta un œil à sa montre « Hm, laissons-leur encore quelques minutes. »

* * *

Regina se sentait sereine : lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de sa femme, son monde prenait sens. Les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Emma, écoutant sa respiration, elle était bien. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et pendant un quart de seconde, elle panique avant de se souvenir : le noir, le néant. Elle ne distinguerait plus les couleurs, les nuances, les formes… Alors, comme un déni, elle refermait les yeux et essayait de ne plus penser à sa condition.

« Chérie ? »

« Hm… »

« Ca fait une heure maintenant… » lança Emma, allongée aux cotés de sa femme, l'encerclant de ses bras

« Je sais… Le médecin ne va pas tarder. »

« J'ai tellement hâte que tu rentres, tu me manques. »

« Oui, j'ai hâte de sortir de là aussi. »

« Tu verras, je vais te chouchouter… »

« Oh s'il te plait, épargne-moi la petite fête de bon retour. »

« Moi, je n'ai rien préparé en tout cas. Après, je n'ai aucune influence sur Granny. »

Regina grogna « Hm je n'ai guère envie que l'on me voit… dans cet état. »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester cloitrée à la maison éternellement ? On ne sait pas quand ta vue va revenir… »

« Si elle revient un jour… »

« Elle reviendra. »

« … »

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Ruby et Henry apparurent. Emma se redressa et sourit « Hey… »

« Hey… » Henry se posta de l'autre coté du lit et soudain Ruby se sentit de trop

« Euh bon… Je… Je reviens. Je vais appeler mon boss. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et Henry vit son air contrarié « Emma ? »

« Un problème ? » lança Regina en entendant la voix de son fils

« Hm ? Non, rien je… je pensais… »

* * *

Ruby attendit l'ascenseur, prête à aller faire un tour, quand les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrirent sur Zelena et Robin. »

« Ruby ! Maman et moi on voulait passer voir Regina. »

« Oh, elle est dans sa chambre avec Emma et Henry, vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez. »

« Maman, on y va ? »

« Oui. Je… Passe devant, je dois demander quelque chose à Ruby. »

« Ok… A tout à l'heure ! »

Une fois sûre que sa fille était à assez bonne distance, Zelena attrapa Ruby avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse dans l'ascenseur « Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« Arrête ! » lança la jolie brune quand Ruby se débattit.

Elle la poussa dans la cage d'ascenseur et lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur elles, Zelena plaqua Ruby contre une des parois, approchant son visage assez près. Ruby se tendit alors « Je veux qu'on parle. »

« Ah parce que tu veux parler maintenant ?! »

« Stop, tu sais très bien que ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Non, ferme-la. J'ai aucune envie d'en parler. »

« Mais moi je veux qu'on règle ça… »

Ruby ricana « Qu'on règle ça ? Sérieusement ? »

« Pour le bien de Regina et Emma. Nous sommes leurs plus proches parents et elles auront besoin de nous, de nous deux, unies, pour les aider. »

Ruby grimaça et esquissa un mouvement pour s'échapper mais Zelena la tint fermement contre la paroi.

« Arrête, merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! »

« Je veux qu'on parle. »

« On s'est déjà tout dit… Ou du moins… »

Zelena soupira et s'approcha alors, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, mais soudain Ruby lui écrasa le pied avec le sien, ce qui fit reculer Zelena. Dans la foulée, et pour la maintenir à distance, elle lui décocha une gifle qui surprit tellement la jolie rousse, qu'elle resta pétrifiée sur place, une main sur sa joue douloureuse.

« Je vais partir, ça vaut mieux… » lança Ruby, haletante « Et ne jamais revenir… »

Puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Ruby s'en échappa, laissant Zelena, les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsque cette dernière remonta jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur, Emma, Henry et Robin en sortirent « Oh désolée, les médecins sont arrivés, on a du sortir. Les visites sont finies pour aujourd'hui. »

« Oh… Je reviendrai demain… » sourit tristement Zelena

« Maman ça va ? »

« Ou… Oui chérie. Un peu déçue de ne pas avoir vu Regina, mais ce n'est que partie remise. »

Robin fronça les sourcils et tandis que sa mère et Emma partirent devant, Henry s'avança jusqu'à sa cousine « Un problème ? »

« Je connais ma mère, elle ment très mal. »

« Tu crois qu'elle a quoi ? »

« On a croisé Ruby en venant ici. Elles sont parties discutées ensemble… Et quand elle remonte, elle a l'air contrarié et les yeux humides… »

« Tu crois qu'elles se sont fâchées ? »

« Y'a quelque chose de pas clair en tout cas. »

Henry sourit « On dirait que tu es face à une énigme que tu aimerais résoudre. »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au contact l'une de l'autre, Ruby et ma mère agissent bizarrement. C'est pas un hasard. »

« On devrait en parler à Emma… »

« Non, elle a déjà assez de soucis avec ma mère… On devrait s'en charger nous même. »

« Nous ? »

« Bah il s'agit de ta mère, et de la meilleure amie de la mienne. »

« Ok alors… Comment on fait ? »

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma sortit de l'hôpital, elle vit Ruby, téléphone en main, pianotant frénétiquement « Hey, un problème ? »

« Hm ? Oh non… Mon boss. Il est plus têtu qu'une mule. » lança-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Zelena un peu plus loin

Emma jeta un œil vers son fils et sa cousine, à une vingtaine de mètres derrière semblant en grande discussion, puis se colla à Ruby « Ruby… Je suis patiente, mais au bout d'un moment… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De ton job Ruby… Ou du moins, du fait que tu n'en ais plus. »

Ruby écarquilla les yeux « Mais comment… Tu… »

« Tu oublies que je suis flic, j'ai le nez pour ça, je sais quand on me ment. »

« … »

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu me caches la vérité, tu as peut-être tes raisons… »

« C'est rien. Ecoute… Je ne peux pas rester. »

« Quoi ? Mais Ruby… » soupira Emma

« S'il te plait. Je te promets de revenir vite. »

« Ruby, est-ce que tu as des problèmes à New-York ? Dis-moi, je peux t'aider. »

Ruby lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue « Je sais Emma, je sais. »

« On y va ? » lancèrent en cœur Robin et Henry

« On y va. Zelena, on se retrouve ? »

« On vous suit. » sourit-elle en attrapant sa fille par les épaules

Emma se tourna vers Ruby « Quoique se soit, je ne veux pas que tu partes ce soir. Reste. »

Ruby aurait voulu fuir, repartir au plus vite, mais elle savait aussi que sa meilleure amie avait besoin d'elle. Elle soupira alors et opina « Très bien. »

« Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

* * *

Malgré avoir accepté de rester, Ruby avait du mal à sourire. Encore plus lorsque Zelena et Robin arrivèrent. Pourtant la soirée se passa agréablement : les enfants décidèrent d'entamer une partie de cartes tandis que les adultes passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler du cas de Regina.

« Vous allez devoir faire des aménagements… » lança Zelena

« Oh Henry a déjà fait une liste de tout ce qu'on a à faire. » gloussa Emma « Je crois que c'est sa façon à lui de vivre ça. »

« Et toi, c'est quoi ta manière de le vivre ? »

Emma soupira, pensant à une réponse plausible « La vérité ? J'en sais rien. J'ai la trouille… »

« De quoi ? »

« J'ai peur que ça finisse par bouffer notre couple. »

« Emma, nous serons là, vous n'êtes pas seules. Et je te mentirais si je te disais que ça sera une partie de plaisir. Je connais ma sœur et son tempérament, elle va vous en faire voir. »

Emma sourit « Oh j'imagine… »

Zelena jeta un œil vers Ruby qui essuyait la vaisselle puis retourna son attention vers sa fille

« Ecoute… Je sais pas si Ruby t'a parlé à toi… Mais… »

« Ruby ? Me parler ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas… J'ai un drôle de pressentiment quand vous êtes ensemble… Ruby m'a menti, plusieurs fois en quelques semaines… Ca ne lui était jamais arrivée… »

« Je… Je sais pas, vraiment. »

Emma la fixa « Si tu sais quelque chose, et je crois que tu sais, promets-moi qu'elle va bien, que sa vie va bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas dans une embrouille ou un coup foireux à New-York. Elle a l'art et la manière de se foutre dans un bordel monstre, notamment avec ses ex. Ils ont pas tous été clean. »

« Hm je vois… »

Emma s'approcha d'elle « Qu'elle ne me parle pas, je peux comprendre : avec la situation actuelle, Regina, tout ça, je peux comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas en rajouter. Mais si elle t'en parle, et que tu m'assures que ce n'est rien qui puisse lui causer des problèmes alors… Je respecte ça et lui laisserait le temps. »

Zelena opina alors et Emma fut soulagée, du moins en partie. Puis la soirée se termina et Zelena et Robin repartirent. Henry alla se coucher et tandis que Ruby allait elle-même monter, Emma l'arrêta « Alors, tu vas partir ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien… J'ai des choses à faire et gérer à New-York. »

« Tu me le dirais si c'était grave ? Ruby… On s'est jamais rien cachée… »

« Je sais chérie… » lança Ruby en lui caressant la joue « Mais ne t'inquiète absolument pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille. Toi, prends soin de ta femme, de ta famille. »

« Tu fais partie de ma famille. » rectifia Emma dans un sourire

« Je sais. Mais… Y'a des trucs que je dois faire de mon coté, et toi tu as à t'occuper de tes soucis. »

« Tu as donc bien des soucis… »

« Arrête Emma. »

« Tu sais que fuir pour ne pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, ne marche absolument pas, au contraire. »

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. »

« Evidemment. » ironisa Emma « J'en suis certaine. Alors, tu pars ? »

« Dès demain, mais je te promets de revenir très vite. Et surtout, tiens-moi au courant pour Regina et l'évolution de son état. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à venir en prendre sur place. » sourit Emma

Et sur ce, Ruby monta dans sa chambre, laissant Emma à ses réflexions.

* * *

Dès le lendemain matin, Ruby prit la route, non sans avoir dis, cette fois, au revoir à Emma et Henry. Une fois seuls, Les Swan Mills décidèrent de préparer le retour de Regina.

« On devrait bouger des meubles, pour lui laisser le passage et faire qu'elle se cogne pas. »

« Au contraire » lança Emma « Si on les bouge, elle n'aura plus de repère. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle connait cette maison comme sa main. Parfois, elle marche et se dirige d'une pièce à l'autre alors qu'elle pianote sur son téléphone. C'est automatique. Elle sait qu'à tel endroit, elle a tel meuble… Si on li retire ça maintenant… »

« Ouais, t'as raison. On fait quoi alors ? »

« Occupons-nous des marches. Même si elle connait leur nombre, ça serait pas mal qu'on mette des bandes rugueuses à leurs extrémités, histoire qu'elle sente sous ses pieds, où elles commencent. »

« On va trouver ça où ? »

« J'ai appelé Marco, il va nous fournir tout ce qu'il faut, et même nous aider à installer. »

« On devrait mettre des genres de baguettes le long des murs pour qu'elle les suive de pièce en pièce, non ? »

« Bonne idée. Je vais appeler Marco pour qu'il en prenne aussi. »

« Ca va être compliqué hein, les premiers temps… »

« Surement. Elle va devoir tout réapprendre, et on va apprendre avec elle. » sourit Emma

Henry opina alors et ils attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de Marco, deux heures plus tard.

« Miss Emma, comment allez-vous ? Et Regina ? »

« Oh, elle va bien. Elle va même de mieux en mieux chaque jour. »

« Tant mieux. Alors, j'ai prévu large car y'a pas mal de marches dans cette demeure. » lança le vieil homme en ce grattant la tête

« Ouais, je vais vous donner un coup de main. »

« Ce n'est pas de refus. » sourit-il

* * *

« Elle est partie ? » s'étonna Robin lorsqu'Henry la retrouva devant son collège en fin d'après-midi « Mais… ça craint ça… »

« Ouais, je sais pas pourquoi. Elle a un peu parlé avec Emma mais ensuite… Ba, elle est partie. »

« Tu sais pas quand elle reviendra ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais au vu des aux revoir échangés avec ma mère… J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle revienne de si tôt. »

« Et merde… » jura la petite fille

« Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec ta mère ? »

« J'en sais rien. Elle est pas au courant que Ruby est partie. Faudrait que je lui dise pour voir sa réaction. »

« Ouais… En attendant, ça va être compliqué de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre elles si elles sont même pas dans la même ville. »

« On trouvera. » sourit la petite « Au fait, vous n'êtes pas allés voir Regina ? »

« Emma y va seule aujourd'hui. Avec les cours et les heures de visite, en semaine c'est compliqué. »

* * *

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle. » lança Whale à Emma et Regina dans la chambre de cette dernière

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Les résultats sont plus que satisfaisants. Il est probable que Regina puisse sortir plus tôt que prévu. »

« Hey c'est super ça ! »

« Mon estomac vous en remercie. » railla Regina

« Evidemment, vous allez avoir encore des examens, des médicaments à prendre et un suivi médical strict, mais nous ne voyons aucune objection à ce que vous rentriez chez vous dès demain. Une infirmière viendra dans trois jours pour enlever votre pansement.»

« Cool ! » s'enthousiasma Emma

« Je vous laisse. A demain. »

Une fois seules, Emma ne cacha pas sa joie de voir revenir sa femme à la maison « C'est génial ça, tu te rends compte ? Moi je pensais qu'après t'avoir ouvert le crâne, tu devrais rester des jours et des jours ici. »

« Emma, on ne m'a pas ouvert le crâne. »

« Ah ? Bah… Euh… hein ? »

« Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, ils sont passés par le nez. Ils m'ont simplement rasé sur les coté pour y mettre les électrodes. »

« Oh ok… »

Regina ricana « Je sais à quoi tu penses. »

« Ah oui ? A quoi ? »

« Tu es en train de t'imaginer comment ils ont fait pour sortir le kyste par mon nez. »

Emma se pinça les lèvres et Regina, même sans la voir, l'imaginait « Emma… »

« Ok, ok, j'admets ! »

Regina rit et ce son fut le plus beau qu'Emma ait pu entendre depuis le « oui » de sa femme près de 3 semaines auparavant.

« Tu verras, on a fait quelques aménagements… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Pour ta faciliter la vie. »

« Des installations qui, j'espère, s'enlève facilement… »

Emma grimaça, sachant que s'enfoncer dans son idée bornée que son état n'était que temporaire, n'était pas bon pour Regina, elle ne releva pas. Au lieu de cela, elle changea de sujet « Au fait, je crois qu'il se trame un truc entre Ruby et Zelena. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je sais pas quoi encore, mais c'est quelque chose qui a fait fuir Ruby aujourd'hui et qui la pousse à me mentir. »

« Oh… Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Elle se referme comme une huitre et Zelena est tout aussi mystérieuse. »

« Quand elles seront prêtes, elles nous annonceront qu'elles ont fini par craquer l'une pour l'autre. »

« Ouais… Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus complexe que ça… On verra bien, pour l'instant, c'est sur toi que je concentre mon attention. » sourit Emma

« Et j'en suis heureuse. » répondit Regina en se blottissant contre elle « Demain, à cette heure-ci, je serais à la maison. »

« A la maison. »

* * *

Et lorsque l'on sait que l'on a une échéance, et qu'elle est proche, on ne pense plus qu'à elle… Et c'est ce qui se passait, littéralement avec Emma : dès qu'elle rentra chez elle et qu'elle annonça à son fils que sa mère rentrerait le lendemain, tous deux furent intenables, imaginant déjà son retour parmi eux, ce qu'ils feraient pour rendre son quotidien paisible et agréable. Emma avait déjà en tête de multiples recettes tandis qu'Henry imaginait déjà les soirées qu'ils pourraient passer sans que la vue ne soit un obstacle pour sa mère.

Et pour cette dernière nuit seule, Emma eut la surprise d'avoir la visite de son fils « Hey ? je peux entrer ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien je… Je peux dormir là ce soir ? »

« Viens. » Emma lui fit de la place et le jeune garçon se coucha contre elle « Ca va ? »

« J'ai peur… »

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

« Et si on y arrivait pas ? »

« On y arrivera, on a pas le choix. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si on échouait ? Si on y arrivait pas ? »

« Il faut garder l'espoir. Tant que nous respirons, il y a de l'espoir. Elle est vivante. Il y a encore deux mois, elle pensait bientôt mourir et nous quitter. »

La réponse d'Emma satisfait Henry qui s'endormit bien vite alors, suivi d'Emma, malgré l'avalanche de questions qui chamboulèrent son esprit une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Robin, a l'identique de son cousin, toqua à la porte de chambre de sa mère « Maman ? Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sur. »

La petite fille ouvrit la porte et trouva sa mère assise à sa coiffeuse, se brossant les cheveux.

« Tu peux ? »

Zelena sourit « Viens là. »

Elle prit la place de sa mère qui se mit derrière elle alors pour lui brosser doucement et amoureusement les cheveux « Tu as les cheveux de ton père. »

« J'aurais aimé avoir les tiens. »

« Ils sont roux… Si tu savais ce que l'on dit sur les roux… » gloussa-t-elle

« Mais au moins je ressemblerais pas aux autres. »

« Mais tu ne ressembles à personne ma chérie, tu es ma fille, tu es unique. »

La petite sourit avant de regarder sa mère au travers du reflet du miroir « Tu savais que Ruby est partie ? »

« Quoi ? Quand ? »

« Elle est partie ce matin… »

« A-t-elle… A-t-elle dit quand elle reviendrait ? »

« Je pense pas qu'elle revienne… En tout cas, pas maintenant… »

Robin nota l'air peiné de sa mère et aurait voulu qu'elle lui parle. Mais il était évident que si elle ne s'était pas confiée à Emma, elle ne risquait pas de le lui dire. Alors, elle sourit subrepticement, sachant qu'elle venait de semer la graine du doute dans l'esprit de sa mère.

* * *

Jamais Regina n'eut aussi peur. Et pourtant, elle avait vécu tant de choses, et tant de choses depuis Emma. Mais cette épreuve était bien au-delà de ses forces. Heureusement, elle pouvait sentir la main d'Emma presser la sienne. Elle l'aida à s'habiller, elle l'aida à marcher dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle l'aida à monter en voiture et à en sortir une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

Qu'il était étrange de voir que, lorsqu'il vous manquait un sens, les autres se démultipliaient. Ainsi, quand elle descendit de la voiture, elle put immédiatement sentir l'odeur des pins, caractéristique de sa demeure. Elle put sentir sous ses pieds, les briques de son allée.

« On y est. » murmura Emma comme si elle ne voulait pas la brusquer « Y'a deux marches sur le perron. »

Regina opina et exécuta les mouvements pour monter avec plus ou moins de réussite. Elle tendit instinctivement la main pour atteindre la porte. Lorsqu'elle la toucha, ses doigts firent le contour des lettres dorées qui ornaient la porte d'entrée. Elle sourit alors : oui, elle était chez elle. Et quand Emma ouvrit la porte, une bonne odeur de viande en sauce planait dans l'entrée.

« Hm… Tu as cuisiné ? »

« Un bourguignon. »

« Sérieusement ?! »

« C'est vexant, tu le sais ça ? »

Regina s'avança mais soudain, buta sur les premières marches de l'entrée « Ouch… »

« Oh désolée, j'ai oublié… »

« Moi aussi. » sourit Regina

« Chérie, concentre-toi. Imagine que tu dois naviguer dans ta maison et qu'il n'y a plus de lumière, ok ? »

« Je… Je vais essayer. »

Regina inspira alors et ferma machinalement les yeux. Elle avança alors, les mains devant elle, à petits pas.

« Essaie de te représenter la maison, les pièces, les meubles… Représente une photo 3D… »

« Je… »

« Imagine le vestibule. A droite la cuisine, à gauche le salon. En face, la salle à manger… L'escalier derrière toi… Imagine tout ça. »

Regina s'avança alors, avec pour intention de se rendre dans la cuisine.

« Ok, c'est partit pour la cuisine alors. » sourit Emma

Regina fit quelques pas hésitants avant de s'arrêter « Nous… Je suis sur le pas de la porte c'est ça ? »

« Presque oui. Devant toi la console et un peu plus loin le comptoir. »

Regina continua alors avant de buter contre le comptoir « Voilà. »

« C'est un bon début. Souviens-toi, tu connais cette maison comme ta poche. »

« Oui… »

« On est pas pressée Gina, ça viendra en son temps. »

« Maman ? »

La porte d'entrée claqua alors et Regina sursaut avant de sentir les bras de son fils l'encercler « Oh Henry, doucement… »

« Pardon, pardon, ça va ? »

« Oui, je suis heureuse d'être revenue. » sourit-elle

« Super. »

« Henry, tu vas faire tes devoirs. On mange bientôt. »

« Ok. » il embrassa sa mère sur le front avant de disparaitre

Regina fronça les sourcils et put, rien qu'avec le bruit, savoir que son fils venait de monter les marches quatre à quatre, qu'il venait de courir jusqu'à sa chambre et qu'il venait de lancer son sac au pied de son lit, avant de sauter dessus, comme à son habitude.

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas… » sourit la belle brune.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien… »

« Bon, viens, je vais te montrer comment ça marche pour manger. »

« Je sais encore manger ! » s'offusqua la jolie brune

« Je sais ça, mais il faut que tu te repère dans l'assiette. Alors écoute, ca marche comme une horloge. Je diviserais ton assiette en quart d'heure. Par exemple ici, tu as la viande à 6h, les carottes à midi et une purée à 3h. Ok ? »

« Ok… » Regina hésita, se sentant plus dépendante que jamais. Mais elle savait que si elle voulait avancer, elle devait, pour un instant, faire confiance aux autres.

* * *

« Ici ce sont des bandes rugueuses pour que tu saches pour les marches. Et Marco a posé des lattes pour qu'elles te guident dans les pièces. »

« Il ne fallait pas… »

« Bien sur que si. Allez, au lit. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Tu n'es pas obligée de me materner tu sais… »

« Je sais. »

Regina monta doucement mais surement les marches, se cramponnant à la rambarde.

« Pour te faciliter les choses, il faudrait que tu retiennes le nombre de marches… »

« Tu te rends compte que cette maison en est truffée ?! »

« Je sais Mais je te sais intelligente pour retenir une série de chiffres. Par exemple, du vestibule à l'étage, il y a 34 marches. »

« 34… »

« Voilà. On y est. »

« J'imagine que je vais aussi devoir compter le nombre de pas… »

« Ca serait bien, mais tu connais cette maison comme personne. Inconsciemment, tu fais déjà des trajets ici sans même regarder où tu vas. »

Regina entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea instinctivement vers son lit. Elle se déshabilla seule avant de s'engouffrer sous les draps, rejointe bien vite par Emma. Et soudain, dans cette chambre plongée dans le noire, Regina se sentit bien, en confiance, comme si elle savait que, pour une fois depuis le début de la journée, elle savait que ce qui l'entourait était le noir, le néant.

Elle sourit avant de fermer les yeux : elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée…

Emma, elle, avait des tas de questions et d'appréhensions face au retour de Regina, et même si ce premier contact avec son environnement avait été positif et prometteur, elle n'était pas dupe, les prochains jours seraient compliqués.

* * *

Emma se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin, Regina profitant de sa première matinée dans un vrai lit. Elle décida de préparer le petit déjeuner puis on sonna à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'heure. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit :

« Zelena ? »

« Bonjour Emma. Je… Il est tôt… »

« Non, non entre. »

« Regina… »

« Elle dort encore. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« … »

« Lena ? »

« On peut… On peut s'asseoir ? »

« Viens. »

Emma la conduisit dans la cuisine où elle lui servit un café chaud. Zelena l'en remercia d'un signe de tête avant que la jolie blonde ne se posa en face d'elle, attendant les explications du pourquoi une visite si matinale. Mais voyant que la jolie rousse restait muette, Emma décida de la pousser un peu en se raclant la gorge « Zelena ? »

« Hm pardon je… j'essayais d'imaginer comment je pourrais entamer le sujet. »

« Quel sujet ? »

« Ruby. »

« Ah… »

« En fait… Je… C'est compliqué et… Je suppose que si elle ne voulait pas t'en parler c'était avant tout pour te décharger de tout ça… »

« Me décharger de quoi ? »

« De… nous. »

Emma inspira « Ok, vas-y je t'écoute… »

« Ruby… Ruby est partie précipitamment le lendemain de votre mariage… Elle a prétexté avoir été appelé par son boss, mais c'était faux. »

« Ca je sais. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, je passe les détails, mais j'ai appris qu'elle avait perdu son job peu de temps avant le mariage. »

« Oh… Bref… je… nous… »

« Tu es la raison pour laquelle elle est partie c'est ça ? »

« A vrai dire, nous en sommes responsables toutes les deux. »

« … »

« Nous… Nous avons couché ensemble. »

Emma écarquilla ses grands yeux émeraudes « Wow… Ok, j'imaginais un truc du genre mais pas _ce_ genre. »

« J'aurais préféré que ça soit autrement. Nous étions complètement saoules, toutes les deux. Lorsqu'elle est venue à la maison avec les enfants pour dormir… Elle… Elle a frappé à ma porte et… Je l'ai laissé entrer. Ensuite… enfin tu vois… »

« J'imagine. Et donc, la suite ? »

« Nous nous sommes endormies… Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, j'ai paniqué. Je ne me souviens absolument de rien… Si ce n'est de brèves visions et floues en plus… Quand Ruby s'est réveillée, elle non plus ne se souvenait de rien. On… Elle s'est habillée et est sortie de la chambre… »

« Elle a pris direct un vol… Je sais pas si ça veut dire que vous êtes les pires coups de la terre… » ironisa Emma

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Effectivement : deux hétéros saoulent finissent par coucher ensemble. Et malgré l'alchimie et l'attraction visible de l'une pour l'autre, ce revirement est surprenant. Vous avez donc couché ensemble… Et… vous regrettez ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, si j'avais le moindre souvenir de cette soirée, je pourrais te dire si j'ai aimé ou pas… »

« Il faut croire que Ruby l'a toujours mauvaise. »

« On a pas reparlé de ce jour… C'est assez… gênant… »

« Ce qui est gênant c'est que ma belle-sœur et ma meilleure amie soient brouillées. »

« Comment faire ? J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle est têtue. »

« T'as pas idée. » gloussa Emma « Alors… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment agir à présent. »

« Que ressens-tu ? Vis-à-vis de Ruby ? »

« Je… C'est une fille géniale, drôle et qui s'entend avec Robin. »

« Et niveau sentiment… ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Je n'ai jamais été attirée par les femmes auparavant. Je suis dans le flou. »

« Hm ok… Donc, t'es en train de me dire que tu as _accidentellement_ couché avec Ruby, une femme qui t'a tapé dans l'œil… et dans celui de ta fille. Je répète : tu as couché avec elle. Même si tu étais aussi pleine qu'une barrique… Tu n'as absolument pas l'air dégoutée. J'ai bien plus l'impression que tu es peinée parce que Ruby te fuit… Ce qui, pour moi, est bien plus une preuve d'attachement que de dégout. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Que tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions, comme : pourquoi je suis encore ici alors que la femme, qui est peut-être celle de ma vie, se terre à New-York ? »

« … »

Emma sourit alors « T'inquiète, on gardera Robin. »

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma remonta dans sa chambre, munie d'un plateau garni, Regina venait à peine de se réveiller « Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu la sonnette ? »

« Yep. »

« Qui est-ce de si bonne heure ? »

« Ta sœur. »

« Que voulait-elle ? Robin va bien ? »

« Oui très bien. Et ce que voulait ta sœur ? C'est une longue histoire… »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

* * *

« Hey Barn, tu pourrais faire gaffe quand tu nettoies ? T'en fous partout ! » rala Ruby tandis qu'elle rentrait dans son immeuble, pestant contre son concierge.

« Désolée Rub'… Mais la prochaine fois, si tu te sens de le faire, mais… ne te gêne pas. »

« Ah ah ! En attendant, quand tu auras le temps, tu pourras monter pour regarder mon évier, je crois que le broyeur est HS. »

« Ok ma belle. »

« Merci ! »

Ruby monta ses 3 étages, ses courses en main, et lorsqu'elle arriva à son appartement, elle soupira : il commençait à faire chaud en ce printemps, et, évidemment, sa clim lui faisait défaut. Cet appartement était autant une bénédiction, car en plein centre ville, qu'une malédiction avec toutes les réparations qu'il lui coutait.

Elle posa ses courses sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et commença à ranger le frais avant de se prendre une cannette et de s'étaler sur le canapé, allumant sa télé pour zapper sans grand intérêt. Et alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, on frappa à sa porte.

« Hm Bran, je vais te tuer tu le sais ça ! » lança-t-elle « Tu as un timing de… » Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit la personne au pas de sa porte, elle se figea « … Merde. »

« Bonjour Ruby. »

« Zelena ? »

 **TBC**


	21. Red West

**Hello mes ami(e)s !**

 **Que dire : merci encore pour vos reviews et vos réactions !**

 **Nous avons dépassé les 400 REVIEWS ! Je sais plus quoi dire ! MERCI ENCORE !  
**

 **Bref, ce chapitre-ci est laaaaaaargement dédié au RedWest, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas (non vraiment, j'espère ^^)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Red West**

 _La fête battait son plein : les invités enflammaient la piste de danse tandis que les mariées roucoulaient amoureusement à leur table, nageant dans un véritable bonheur apparent et contagieux._

 _Robin et Henry s'amusaient près de la scène, donnant quelques conseils de play-list aux musiciens. Granny veillait au buffet et à ce que Leroy n'abuse pas trop du punch. Archie et Marco riaient à gorge déployée. Oui tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

 _Quant à Zelena et Ruby, assises à la même table, elles regardaient les invités danser et chanter gaiment._

 _« Tu ne danses pas ? » lança la jolie rousse_

 _« Hm nope. Mes pieds sont en train de se rebeller… Mes nouvelles chaussures… »_

 _« Oh… Dommage. »_

 _« Mais toi, tu devrais y aller. »_

 _« Hm… Leroy m'a demandé plusieurs fois mais… »_

 _« Ah Leroy… »_

 _« Voilà. Oh, je crois que les enfants fatiguent… » lança Zelena en montrant Robin assise sur une chaise et somnolant « Il est déjà 4h du matin… »_

 _« Tu veux qu'on y aille ? »_

 _« Tu peux rester si tu veux. »_

 _« Non, je suis fatiguée aussi. Allons dire bonne nuit à nos mariées. »_

 _Zelena opina et c'est d'un même pas qu'elles retrouvèrent Emma et Regina, lovées l'une contre l'autre « Hey les filles, on va rentrer, les enfants commencent à montrer les premiers signes de fatigue… »_

 _« Oh ok… Rentrez bien. » sourit Emma_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas tant bu que ça… » sourit Zelena « Par contre, malgré les efforts de Granny, j'ai bien peur qu'il en soit pas de même pour Leroy… »_

 _« Arf… Tant qu'il ne se noie pas sur la plage… »_

 _Ruby sourit avant de se pencher sur Emma et de l'embrasser sur le front « Encore félicitations à toutes les deux. Amusez-vous bien… ce soir. »_

 _Emma rougit avant de serrer un peu plus sa, fraichement nouvelle, femme dans ses bras. Puis Zelena et Ruby emportèrent les enfants avec elles. Enfants qui s'endormirent dans la voiture durant la quinzaine de minutes de trajet. Ruby resta silencieuse, luttant certainement elle-même pour ne pas sombrer, tandis que Zelena resta concentrée sur la route jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive sa ferme. Elle se gara juste devant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ruby « Ca va ? »_

 _« Nickel. » sourit-elle avant de sortir et de contempler la demeure_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Non rien… Je ne t'imaginais pas vivre ici… Ca fait un peu rustique… Tu sembles plus sophistiquée. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la maison de Regina. »_

 _Zelena sourit tristement « C'était la maison de mon défunt compagnon. Il l'a construite de ses mains. »_

 _« Oh… »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais réussi à la quitter. Et Robin… Je sais qu'elle y est attachée pour ce qu'elle représente : la dernière chose que son père a faite. »_

 _« Je comprends. »_

 _Zelena ouvrit la porte arrière et prit sa fille endormie dans ses bras. Ruby sourit, voyant l'amour et l'attachement qu'elle avait pour sa fille, avant de l'imiter et d'ouvrir la porte arrière pour y découvrir un Henry qui venait à peine de se réveiller frottant ses yeux « On est arrivé ? »_

 _« Yep champion. Allez viens. »_

 _Le jeune garçon se traina jusqu'à la chambre de Robin et s'écroula sans demander son reste sur le matelas installé au sol pour lui. Une fois sûres que les enfants étaient bien confortablement installés et profondément endormis, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans le salon, où, sur le canapé, attendaient une couverture et un oreiller._

 _« Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir te proposer que le canapé… »_

 _« C'est rien, c'est déjà gentil de m'accueillir. »_

 _« Oh je t'imaginais mal pouvoir dormir avec les mariées. Ca risque d'être assez mouvementé. »_

 _Ruby pouffa de rire « Ouais, c'est sur. »_

 _« Bon, je vais te laisser dormir… A demain, enfin, tout à l'heure. »_

 _« A demain. »_

 _Et quand Zelena disparut derrière sa porte de chambre, Ruby soupira : elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée et, au lieu de s'allonger, elle se leva et vaqua dans la pièce regardant les bibelots, les photos, majoritairement de Robin de sa naissance à son anniversaire passé de quelques semaines._

 _Puis elle trouva une corbeille de fruits où elle chipa une clémentine avant de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre donnant sur un champ immense où trônait, au bout, l'ores du bois, le tout sous un ciel qui commençait doucement à s'éclaircir._

 _« Pas sommeil ? » Ruby sursauta en se retournant en voyant Zelena adossée au mur_

 _« Hm… pas vraiment. »_

 _« Il va falloir payer pour cette clémentine. » lança d'un air menaçant Zelena en pointant le fruit de son index._

 _« Ah ah oui j'imagine… »_

 _Zelena s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé, invitant Ruby à faire de même « A boire ? J'ai un très bon vin français. »_

 _« Pourquoi pas, ça va peut-être me faire dormir. » gloussa-t-elle_

 _Zelena se leva et revint avec une bouteille et deux verres. Elle déboucha la bouteille en faisant sauter le bouchon dans ce bruit si caractéristique._

 _« A la tienne ! »_

 _« Aux mariées ! »_

 _Zelena opina « Elles forment un très beau couple, c'était presque évident. »_

 _« Exact. »_

 _« Alors ma chère Ruby, parle-moi de toi… »_

 _« Houlà que dire… »_

 _« Je suis sûre que tu as des choses à dire… On ne peut en faire autrement lorsqu'on vit à New-York. »_

 _Ruby sourit et commença alors son récit « Hm ok, il était une fois… »_

* * *

 _Elles ne savaient absolument pas combien de temps elles étaient restées assises là à parler, rire, se confier… Enchainant les verres, puis les bouteilles qui jonchaient à présent le sol._

 _« Oh merde… Je crois que je suis complètement raide… » pouffa Ruby_

 _« Pas mieux… » soupira Zelena, ayant bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts « Je crois qu'on… Qu'on devrait se coucher… »_

 _« Ouais… »_

 _« Bonne nuit, enfin ce qu'il en reste. » lança Zelena en voyant le soleil pointer à l'horizon_

 _« Bonne nuit. »_

 _Ruby la suivit du regard, sa tête bourdonnait comme si elle était dans du coton. Elle soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine et se rafraichir les idées par un grand verre d'eau. Mais en passant devant la porte de la chambre de Zelena, elle vit de la lumière en dessous et des ombres, signe que Zelena n'était pas encore couchée. Ruby sourit et muée par une curiosité alcoolisée, elle s'approcha alors, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle mit la main sur la poignée._

 _Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Zelena était là, assise à sa coiffeuse « Ruby ? Un problème ? »_

 _« Je… Non… Je… Désolée… »_

 _Zelena se leva et vint à sa hauteur « Ruby ? » elle nota ses yeux brouillés par l'alcool, les siens n'étaient pas mieux. Elle posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme « Tu es saoule… »_

 _Ruby gloussa « Comme toi je crois… »_

 _Elles échangèrent un sourire et une tension naquit entre elles, planant au dessus d'elles comme un nuage menaçant. Leur regard s'ancra l'un dans l'autre et la main de Zelena ne quitta pas la joue de la jolie brune. Et d'un seul coup, dans un mouvement compulsif, Ruby colla ses lèvres à celle de Zelena. Un baiser maladroit, alcoolisé et éphémère. Et quand Zelena recula, son regard surpris et écarquillé, Ruby pensait avoir fait une erreur. Mais soudain, Zelena l'attrapa par la nuque pour un baiser plus fiévreux, plus incontrôlé, les langues se mêlant alors dans un ballet frénétique._

 _Et dans un même mouvement, la jolie rousse attira Ruby vers le lit, l'effeuillant sans cérémonie, ne prenant même pas le temps d'admirer ce corps parfaitement dessiné. Non, seul l'alcool les guidait et bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent nues, les lèvres rarement décollées l'une de l'autre. Les gestes étaient complètement hasardeux, maladroits et même inconscients. Aucune n'avait jamais eu d'expérience avec les femmes, et l'entreprise était périlleuse et douteuse._

 _Zelena s'attaquait sans prendre de gant à la poitrine généreuse de Ruby, quitte à lui faire mal, tandis que la jolie brune entreprenait de dangereuses manœuvres pour immiscer sa main entre les cuisses de la sulfureuse rousse._

 _Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, aucune sensation montrée. Et quand Ruby arriva à ses fins et qu'elle pénétra Zelena sans cérémonie, cette dernière se tendit en un gémissement strident. Elle sourit machiavéliquement avant, à son tour, de s'occuper de l'intimité de sa partenaire. Car oui, il semblait que l'acte s'apparentait bien plus à une confrontation, une domination qu'à de réels sentiments._

 _Et ce qui dura une dizaine de minutes dans l'alcool, la fatigue et parfois la douleur, se termina aussi vite. Puis la fatigue les enveloppa et Ruby s'écroula près de Zelena. Elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre, à peine conscientes de ce qu'il venait de se passer._

* * *

 _Et quand Ruby ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, la première chose qu'elle ressenti fut… un mal cde crane carabiné et un gout amer dans la bouche. Elle se redressa, les yeux à peine ouverts, éblouie par le soleil, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Et quand elle en sortit du lit, sa main buta sur une forme. Elle se tourna et vit une chevelure rousse sortir des draps. Ruby se leva d'un coup et se rendit compte qu'elle était nue comme un vers « Et merde ! » lança-t-elle si fort que cela en réveilla Zelena. Cette dernière grommela avant de se redressa et de fixa Ruby, qui cherchait ses affaires au sol._

 _« Ru… Ruby ? »_

 _La belle brune se figea et enfila rapidement son short et son débardeur avant de se tourner vers Zelena « Hey… »_

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que… Il s'est passé qu… » mais avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi était nue sous les draps « Merde… » Elle fixa Ruby « On a… On a quand même pas… Enfin tu vois… »_

 _« J'en sais rien. Je t'avouerais que je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit… Je sais même pas comment j'ai atterri dans ta chambre. »_

 _Zelena tira les draps sur elle, dernier geste futile de pudeur « C'est pas possible… On a surement pas… C'est impossible. »_

 _« On était saoules… »_

 _« Ca ne peut être que ça. » affirma sur un ton sûr, Zelena_

 _Ruby fonça les sourcils « Ouais… Que ça. Je… Je vais sortir, en espérant que les enfants dorment encore. »_

 _« Et merde… »_

 _« Zelena… »_

 _« On ne devra jamais en parler. » paniqua Zelena « Les enfants, Emma, Regina… Ils seraient… Nous… Non, on ne peut pas. »_

 _« … »_

 _« Nous étions saoules, on ne se souvient de rien… C'est pire qu'une virée à Vegas. »_

 _Ruby soupira « Evidemment ça devra rester entre nous. »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Non ? »_

 _« On ne devra plus jamais l'évoquer. C'est déjà assez étrange comme ça. Si nous pouvions occulter cette soirée… Merde, il fallait que ce soit lors du mariage de ma sœur… »_

 _« Je vais y aller… »_

 _« Ouais, on se retrouve dans la cuis… »_

 _« Non, je crois que je vais rentrer à New-York. »_

 _« … »_

 _Ruby fixa Zelena, attendant un signe, un geste, mais lorsque la jolie rousse resta immobile et muette, Ruby inspira, opina et sortit « Ouais… » murmura-t-elle en quittant la pièce_

 _Elle s'habilla rapidement et quand elle enfila sa veste et en sortit les clés de sa voiture, Zelena sortit de sa chambre, un peignoir sur les épaules « Ruby, désolée, j'ai été un peu rude. »_

 _« Non, non, tu as raison : on devrait pas être vraiment fières de ce qu'on a fait… Enfin si on a fait quelque chose parce qu'aucune ne se souvient de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé… Bref… Je ferais mieux de partir. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas obligée. »_

 _« Je crois que si. » sourit-elle tristement « Je… Ne dis rien à Emma, je m'en charge. »_

 _« Ruby… »_

 _« Non, c'est bon, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire là-dessus. »_

 _Et Zelena laissa partir Ruby, incapable de bouger, faire ou dire quoique se soit. Lorsqu'elle entendit le moteur de la voiture de la jolie brune, elle soupira longuement._

 _« Maman ? »_

 _« Oh chérie, tu es debout… »_

 _« C'est la voiture de qui ? »_

 _« Ruby, elle vient de partir. » A ce moment précis, Henry sortit à son tour de la chambre « Son patron vient de l'appeler… »_

 _« Rien de grave j'espère. »_

 _« Je… Je n'en sais rien… »_

 _« Elle va revenir au moins ? » demanda Henry_

 _Zelena fronça les sourcils : allait-elle revenir ?_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'étonna Ruby, la main cramponnée à sa porte

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Comment tu as su que j'habitais là ? »

« Ton concierge m'a laissé entrer. Et… Emma. »

Ruby se raidit « Tu… Tu as parlé à Emma ? »

« Je lui ai tout dis. »

Ruby plissa les yeux « Tout ? Vraiment ? Si c'était le cas, jamais elle ne t'aurait donné mon adresse. »

« Oui bon, disons que j'ai édulcoré un peu la vérité. »

« Ah oui ?Tu ne lui as donc pas dis que tu m'as foutu littéralement dehors. »

« C'est faux ! » s'offusqua Zelena « Tu as voulu partir, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. »

« Peu importe, ce qu'il s'est passé n'a ravi aucune de nous, alors à quoi bon en reparler ? »

« Parce qu'il le faut. Je peux entrer ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je suis désolée que tu es fait tous ces kilomètres pour rien, mais nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble… Je pense, d'ailleurs, qu'on en a beaucoup trop fait. »

Zelena posa sa main sur la porte afin que Ruby ne puisse la refermer « Très bien alors si tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer, écoute-moi. »

« … »

Pensant avoir toute son attention, Zelena inspira longuement « Ruby, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous était… »

« … Une erreur. »

« Arrête de me couper ! Bon sang, ce que tu peux être pénible ! »

« … »

« Bref, je pense que… ça n'est pas arrivé par hasard. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je pense qu'il y a, au plus profond de nous, une raison logique qui nous a poussé à faire ça. C'était la mauvaise manière, c'était le mauvais timing mais… Peut-être que nous pourrions faire… autrement ? »

Ruby gloussa sarcastiquement « T'es sérieuse là ? On a couché ensemble tellement saoules qu'on a aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca se trouve, on a rien fait. »

« Nous étions nues… »

« Et saoules. Peut-être que nous nous sommes endormies avant. »

« Tu es dans le déni. »

« Moi dans le déni ? Pour qui il ne fallait surtout plus en parler, oublier tout cela ? » ironisa Ruby « Et qui se pointe ici pour rendre des comptes et remettre le sujet sur le tapis ?! »

« Ruby, écoute… »

« Non, tu l'as dis, et je suis d'accord : c'était une erreur stupide. »

« … »

« Zelena, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois mais… Il n'y avait rien, rien ce soir là. Juste de la fatigue, de l'alcool, et l'engouement d'un mariage heureux contrastant avec notre célibat. Tout ça mélangé à donner ce qu'on a eu : une coucherie sans sentiment, juste du sexe alcoolisé. »

« Non, je suis sûre que non. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu en es sûre parce que… Parce que quoi ? »

« Ca serait tellement pus simple si tu me laissais entrer. »

« En quoi ça serait plus simple ? On boirait bière sur bière jusqu'à être assez saoules pour recoucher ensemble : sans complication, sans conséquence… Tu parles d'une relation saine. »

« Et si, justement, on assainissait cette relation ? Ou quoique se soit entre nous ? »

Ruby ricana « C'est impossible. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'il faudrait déjà nourrir quelque chose l'une pour l'autre. Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes, je ne suis pas attirée par toi. On se connait à peine. »

« Alors, faisons connaissance. Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi… un rencart. »

« Un rencart ? Zelena, on parle de quoi là ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'un rendez-vous pourrait me le dire ? »

« Et donc je serais une sorte d'expérience : si ce rencart abouti, cool tu es attirée par une femme, s'il échoue, tu pourras être sûre que tu es hétéro. Mais tu as oublié un truc. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas lesbienne. » cracha Ruby, ce qui laissa Zelena déstabilisée « Je ne suis, et n'ai jamais été, attirée par les femmes. Et encore moins lorsque celles-ci se repoussent comme une merde avant de ramper de nouveau devant toi. »

« … »

« Je suis désolée, mais… C'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'arriverais à occulter notre mésaventure, mais il faut me donner du temps… Je le ferais, pour Regina et Emma. Pas pour toi. »

« Ruby, je t'en prie… Peut-être que nous deux. »

« Il n'y a jamais eu de _nous deux_ , et il n'y en aura jamais. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il y ait des sentiments. »

« Qui te dit qu'il n'y en a pas… » soupira Zelena

Ruby hoqueta « Oh parce que maintenant, je suis ton type ? Je ne savais pas que tu été attirée par les femmes… »

« Je ne le savais pas non plus mais, Ruby, j'y ai repensé plusieurs fois, et ça été plus clair quand j'ai parlé avec Emma. En tout cas, quand elle m'a parlé. »

« Et alors quoi ? »

« Je… Je t'apprécie beaucoup, _vraiment_ beaucoup. Et savoir qu'avec Robin, vous vous êtes connectées, c'est un plus. Je… Tu es une fille géniale, tu es gentille, intelligente, douce… Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es exceptionnelle. »

Ruby flancha quelques secondes, juste le temps pour Zelena de s'en apercevoir alors et faire un pas, la rapprochant de Ruby et de l'entrée de l'appartement « Ce qui est arrivé était malheureux et maladroit, mais si j'étais sincère avec moi, j'avouerais que… J'aimerais explorer cette possibilité. »

Elle s'approcha encore et encore avant de glisser sa main sur celle de Ruby, sur la porte, tandis que l'autre vint frôler sa joue « Ruby ? »

Mais comme un électrochoc, Ruby se détacha de l'emprise de la jolie rousse « Non… »

« Ruby, je t'en prie… »

« C'est impossible, je n'aime pas les femmes, je… Je ne t'aime pas… »

Zelena fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière « Oh ok… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de forcer les choses. Et si tu m'assures qu'il n'y a absolument rien alors, je partirai sans me retourner, sans t'importuner par la suite. »

Zelena fixa Ruby intensément de ses yeux bleus émeraude, des yeux dans lesquels n'importe qui pourrait se fondre aisément. Mais Ruby ne pouvait soutenir ce regard plus longtemps. Alors dans un souffle, elle prononça une phrase qui scellerait, pensait-elle, à jamais l'avenir de ce qu'elles auraient pu être ensemble.

« Tu es la belle-sœur de ma meilleure amie. Et pour cela, je maintiendrais des rapports cordiaux avec toi devant elles, mais en dehors de ça, Zelena, il n'y a rien, et il n'y aura jamais rien. Et ta soudaine épiphanie ne pourra effacer ce que nous avons fait et l'absence de quelconque sentiment allant avec. Je ne suis ni amoureuse de toi, ni même attirée par toi. J'étais saoule, tu étais saoule, restons-en là. »

Zelena, blessée, essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre et recula d'un pas encore « Très bien, comme ça c'est clair au moins. »

« Désolée. »

« Vraiment ? »

Ruby inspira longuement « Pour le bien de nos rapports avec Regina et Emma, il serait bon qu'on ne se voit pas pour les semaines à venir… Ca nous laissera le temps aussi de passer à autre chose chacune de notre coté. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, nous en rigolerons comme une anecdote idiote. »

Zelena fit un léger signe de tête avant de se voir claquer la porte au nez. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle laissa une simple larme rouler sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre et encore une autre. Elle tourna les talons et sortit en trombe, bousculant Barn au passage.

« Oh pa… Pardon. »

« C'est pas grave mad'moiselle. Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? »

Zelena tenta de sourire en essuyant ses larmes naissantes « Oui… Enfin non, pas vraiment. »

« Vous avez trouvé Ruby ? »

Zelena soupira « Oui… » Soudain, son téléphone sonna « Oui allo ? »

« _Hey, lors comment ça s'est passé ?_ »

« Oh Emma… C'est… C'était une catastrophe. »

 _« Merde…_ »

« Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi ou de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux la comprendre. »

« _Il_ _y a surement un moyen. Elle est blessée dans son amour propre_. »

« Emma… Je me suis déclarée, je lui ai dis qu'elle me plaisait, mais ça n'a rien fait. Elle m'a foutu dehors. Elle… Elle ne ressent rien. »

Zelena entendit un petit rire de l'autre coté de l'appareil « _T'es sérieuse ? Tu crois vraiment ça ?_ »

« Elle… Elle semblait convaincante, et convaincue. »

« _Ruby a l'art et la manière de cache ce qu'elle ressent ou pense. Elle a appris ça tout au long de sa vie. Il faut persévérer._ »

« Facile à dire pour toi… »

« _Je te rappelle qu'avant d'être avec Regina, je me suis convaincue de ne rien ressentir pour elle en sortant avec une autre._ »

« Tu crois ? »

« _Evidemment. Sors-lui le grand jeu : des fleurs, un rencard à Central park… J'en sais rien moi… Drague-la !_ »

« Elle va m'envoyer bouler… »

« _C'est probable. Mais persiste. Si tu lâches l'affaire maintenant, ça prouvera qu'elle avait raison, et que tu prends tes sentiments pour elle par-dessus la jambe. Si tu insistes, elle commencera à voir et comprendre que c'est sincère._ »

« C'est… Du harcèlement, non ? »

« _C'est un détail. Au pire, elle appelle les flics et tu auras une ordonnance restrictive._ »

« Tu es une petite comique toi… »

« _J'essaie._ »

« Comment va Regina ? »

« _On a été faire un tour dans le jardin… C'est compliqué : elle sent le soleil sur sa peau mais l'obscurité dans laquelle elle est plongée, la déstabilise un peu. Je crois que, si elle pouvait, elle se terrerait dans une pièce sombre toute la journée._ »

« Elle ne doit pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie… »

« _Je sais, et je me suis donnée une semaine entière auprès d'elle pour m'assurer qu'elle ne s'y laissera pas tomber. Et toi, promets-moi de tout faire pour que tu reviennes ici avec Ruby à ton bras, ok ?_ »

« Je vais essayer mais… »

« _Tu veux que je lui parle ?_ »

« Non, non surtout pas. Laisse-moi faire. »

« _Ok. Tiens-moi au courant._ _Ne t'inquiète pas pour Robin, elle est heureuse comme jamais ici. Elle aime lire à Regina._ »

« Embrasse-la pour moi, elle me manque déjà. »

« _Prends le temps qu'il te faut, elle comprendra. Encore plus lorsque tu reviendras avec Ruby_. »

Zelena sourit doucement « Peut-être. A plus ! »

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Zelena était perdue : devait-elle l'affronter ? La confronter ? Finirait-elle par l'avoir à l'usure ? Ou à force d'attentions particulières lui montrant que leur passade d'un soir pouvait déboucher sur quelque chose de plus sérieux.

* * *

Ruby avait la tête complètement vidée : la venue pour le moins surprenante de Zelena l'avait prise au dépourvu. Puis elle repensa à ce que la jolie rousse lui avait annoncé : elle avait des sentiments pour elle…

Elle gloussa : qu'il était aisé de penser cela une fois avoir couché ensemble dans un accès d'alcool. Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé avant de fermer brièvement les yeux et visualisa instinctivement Zelena et elle. Elle tenta de se remémorer leur nuit ensemble, mais tout n'était qu'un immense brouillard : elle se souvenait d'avoir enchainé les bières puis plus rien… Vraisemblablement, elle était allée à la rencontre de Zelena dans sa chambre. Visiblement, elles s'étaient dévêtues et ce qu'elle n'avoua pas à la jolie rousse le lendemain c'est que, dès le réveil, elle sentit ce changement, cet état après l'amour lorsque le corps engourdi ne gardait trace que du passage de sa langue et de ses doigts. Et la moiteur entre ses jambes ne pouvait mentir. Si ce n'était pas Zelena, elle s'était donc procurée du plaisir seule…

Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux, ses joues rougies par une telle pensée. Elle grogna avant d'ouvrir son frigo : elle avait besoin d'une bière… mais évidemment, n'était présent que des jus de fruits qui lui parurent insipides « Et merde… »

Elle claqua la porte avant de prendre ses clés et son sac et de quitter son appartement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle sortit, de trouver sur le trottoir en face : Zelena, adossée à sa voiture.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Et si elle était bien décidée à l'éviter, elle devait avant tout cesser ce manège « Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

« Que tu me laisses une chance. »

« Une chance de quoi ? »

« De… De te conquérir. »

Ruby rit aux éclats avant de la fusiller du regard « Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard ? »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. Et je dirais même qu'on a la chance de pouvoir s'y prendre autrement. Aucune de nous ne se souvient de cette soirée. Nous pouvons donc reprendre au début et faire en sorte de se souvenir de notre première fois, qui sera la bonne. »

« Tu n'aimes pas que l'on te dise non hein ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'ais pris un râteau avec quelqu'un ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais, qu'au fond de toi, il y a une part de curiosité : comment en sommes-nous arrivées à nous envoyer en l'air s'il n'y avait pas le moindre indice avant sur nos intentions ? »

« L'alcool, voilà la réponse. Nous étions bourrées à ne même plus savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai déjà vécu ça, avec plusieurs mecs : me saouler, coucher avec l'un deux et me réveiller au matin sans le moindre souvenir, juste l'envie de sortir de ce lit aussi vite que de sa vie. »

« Et tu crois que c'est pareil pour moi ? »

« La seule différence est que tu es une femme. Je n'ai jamais eu de désir pour une femme, ni pour toi. C'était une erreur. Une erreur que nous devons vite oublier. »

« Très bien, oublions-la alors. »

« Pardon ? »

« Reprenons depuis le début, comme si cette nuit n'était jamais arrivée. Faisons comme si je te draguais pour la première fois : accorde moi un rencard, un déjeuner, une sortie, peu importe. Accorde-moi du temps. »

« Tu oublies ta fille… »

« Robin est ave ma sœur et Emma, elle va bien. »

« Je suppose qu'elle sait où tu es actuellement. »

« Pour être franche, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'Emma à pu lui dire. Pour ma part, avant de partir, je lui ai dis que j'avais un voyage d'affaire. »

« Pratique. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu acceptes ? »

« Quoi ? Un rencard ? » Ruby pouffa de rire « Je viens littéralement de t'envoyer chier, et toi tu persistes. Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? »

« Peut-être une petite amie… » sourit Zelena

« Non mais tu t'entends ?! Tu parles comme si être attirée par une femme était normal… »

« Ca ne l'est pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu n'as jamais montré aucun intérêt aux femmes, comme moi, et soudainement… »

« Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Ruby, que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis sûre, qu'au fond de toi, de nous, si ça s'est passé c'est… ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne vient pas de nulle part. »

« Inconsciemment donc, pour toi : nous nous plaisions et c'est pour cela qu'on a fini par coucher ensemble ? Même si on avait pas été imbibées d'alcool. »

« Peut-être nous en serions-nous souvenu, pour le coup. »

Ruby aurait voulu la repousser, lui cracher qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de cela, que ce n'était qu'une impulsion « Ote-moi d'un doute, si je te repousse, tu vas revenir hein ? »

« Si tu me repousses… Je persisterai, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne dans tes yeux qu'il n'y pas d'envie. »

« Oh et là, tu vois quoi dans mes yeux : du désir ? » ironisa-t-elle

« De la curiosité. Et c'est bien assez pour moi pour l'instant. »

« … »

« Alors… Tu comptais sortir ? Je peux t'emmener quelque part ? » sourit Zelena

« Tu comptes me suivre partout ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« C'est du harcèlement, tu es consciente que je peux porter plainte, te foutre au trou et être tranquille pour un moment. »

« Et faire que Robin visite sa mère en prison ? Vraiment ? » Ruby leva les yeux au ciel « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Tu vas donc me suivre jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus ? »

« Ou que ma présence devienne une nécessité plutôt qu'un poids. » sourit Zelena

Elles restèrent quelques minutes à se toiser, silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Ruby craque et ne soupire bruyamment « J'allais me chercher des bières. »

« Ok donc je t'invite à boire un verre ! »

« Tu n'es pas… »

« … Je le veux. Alors dis-moi : où peut-on trouver le meilleur bar de la ville ? »

* * *

Ruby ne savait comment agir : Zelena tentait le dialogue mais se heurtait sans cesse à un mur tant Ruby restait silencieuse. Alors, lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent dans l'atmosphère feutré du bar dans lequel Ruby les avait conduis : un bar simple aux accents irlandais.

Ruby s'installa au comptoir, Zelena à ses cotés « Hey mesdemoiselles. Que viennent faire ici de si jolies jeunes femmes ? »

« Une bière, blonde s'il vous plait. »

« Je prendrais un Martini. » répondit Zelena, ce qui surprit Ruby

« Carrément… »

« Carrément. Alors… Tu comptes ne pas me parler ? »

« Ah pace qu'il faut, en plus, qu'on se parle ? Moi je pensais qu'il s'agissait juste que tu me colles aux basques jusqu'à ce que ça me saoule assez pour que tu comprennes que ton entreprise était vaine. »

« Essaies encore. » sourit Zelena en attrapant son verre et en buvant une gorgée.

« Tu comptes vraiment me coller hein ? »

« Je compte te montrer qu'entre nous, il peut y avoir bien plus qu'une coucherie alcoolisée d'un soir. »

Ruby sourit alors et s'attarda sur sa bière, avant de tourner son attention vers l'assistance « Et si un mec m'aborde, tu diras quoi ? »

Zelena fronça les sourcils tout en jouant avec l'olive de son verre « C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux. Pour autant que tu le veuilles vraiment. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Si tu veux suivre un mec qui te fait outrageusement du rentre-dedans dans un bar quelconque alors… ne te gêne pas, fais-le. »

« Tu ne serais pas jalouse ? Toi dont l'entreprise de me séduire ne fait que débuter ? »

« … »

Ruby hoqueta avant d'avaler une large gorgée de bière avant qu'une musique ne résonne au loin. Zelena vaqua son regard et aperçut un groupe ajustant ses instruments. Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau, Ruby avait disparut « Quelle petite… » grogna Zelena en se levant et en la cherchant du regard.

Ruby était tout bonnement partie du bar, laissant Zelena au milieu d'un quartier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Furieuse, elle pensa à repartir, à laisser Ruby… Après tout, Ruby avait été claire, non ?

Et quand elle sortit du bar, elle trouva la jolie brune, assise sur le capot de sa voiture, tout sourire « T'as eu peur hein ? »

« Tu m'aurais vraiment laissé là ? »

« Avec ta gueule d'ange, tu aurais probablement trouvé un beau mâle pour te raccompagner à ta voiture. »

« Tu le penses ? »

« Evidement. »

« Non, je veux dire : que j'ai une gueule d'ange ? »

Ruby haussa les épaules « T'es pas moche. Faudrait quand même être hypocrite ou être Claudia Schiffer pour ne pas le reconnaitre. » Zelena sourit de toutes ses dents « Hey, va pas te faire d'idée. »

La jolie rousse leva les mains comme pour se défendre « Oh je n'ai rien dis… »

« Ouais c'est ça… » Elle sourit à Zelena avant de jeter un œil sur sa montre « Je vais rentrer. »

« Tu manges où ce soir ? »

« Bah chez moi… »

« Je t'invite autour d'une pizza. »

« Zelena… »

« Une simple pizza, ça n'engage à rien si ce n'est remplir nos estomacs, non ? »

« … »

* * *

Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment les choses s'étaient enchainées : en un clin d'œil, elles se retrouvèrent à la table d'un des meilleurs restaurants italiens de la ville. En temps normal, Ruby n'aurait jamais eu les moyens de se payer un repas à cette table, mais Zelena avait tenu à l'inviter, et elle ne refusa pas.

Et les voilà, assises à la même table, mangeant des spaghettis bolognaise, les plus succulentes que Ruby ait pu manger dans sa vie.

« Alors… Tu comptes envahir mon appart' aussi ? »

« Hm non ? J'imagine qu'il y a de bons hôtels dans le coin. »

Ruby sourit « Tu comptes rester donc… »

« Je ne repartirais que lorsque tu seras sûre de toi. »

« Et tu n'as pas peur que je cède simplement par lassitude ou usure ? Et qu'une fois que tu as obtenu ce que tu souhaites, je fuis de nouveau ? »

« Le feras-tu ? »

« Peut-être aussi que je ne suis qu'une épreuve de plus ou un prix à obtenir et dès que tu l'auras, tu t'en lasseras. »

« J'en doute. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai des brides de notre nuit ensemble, et si la majeure partie du sexe qu'on a partagé était hasardeux, il y a une constante. »

« Laquelle ? »

« J'ai aimé. »

Ruby retint son souffle et sourit faiblement « Je ne me souviens de rien moi, il faut croire que ça ne m'a pas marqué… »

Zelena haussa les sourcils « Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire : te rendre irascible pour que je finisse par te détester. »

« Oh mais si tu as un crush sur moi, comme tu sembles le croire, ça ne devrait pas t'arrêter, non ? »

Zelena sourit et le dialogue se termina là-dessus pour enchainer sur leur plat. Finalement, le dessert fut tout aussi prometteur et le Tiramisu qu'elles partagèrent fut délicieux.

Et quand Zelena raccompagne Ruby au pied de son immeuble « Bien, je ne te fais pas monter, tu penses bien. »

Zelena sourit « Pas de soucis. On se revoit demain ? »

« T'es mignonne, mais je ne vais pas passer ma journée de demain à te baby-sitter. »

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Je passe te prendre dans l'après-midi. »

Ruby écarquilla les yeux « Ah oui ? Et je n'ai absolument pas mon mot à dire ? »

« Tu peux… »

Ruby la fixa et au bout de quelques secondes, qui furent une éternité pour Zelena, Ruby sourit « Ok. J'ai toujours rêvé de manger à l'œil. »

Puis Zelena fit un geste qui la surprit autant que Ruby : elle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Ne donnant pas l'occasion à la jolie brune de répliquer, Zelena s'engouffra dans sa voiture et disparut. Ruby la suivit du regard avant de sortir de sa rêverie et de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Zelena se trouva un petit hôtel sans prétention mais dont la vue donnait sur Central Park. Elle sourit alors, imaginant qu'elle pourrait emmener Ruby s'y promener demain. Sa manœuvre pourrait paraitre désemparée, voire totalement suicidaire, mais il fallait qu'elle tente, il fallait qu'elle sache. Et lorsqu'elle y repensait, cela pourrait paraitre désespéré et totalement ridicule : s'accrocher ainsi à une femme qui, visiblement, s'en foutait royalement. Mais là était la complexité : elle sentait Ruby réceptive. Il lui fallait juste trouver le déclic.

Et, dès le lendemain, elle appliqua ses bonnes résolutions : elle étudia le plan de la ville, histoire de savoir où emmener Ruby. Puis elle réserva une table dans un des meilleurs restaurants 5 étoiles de la ville. Autant impressionner celle qu'elle devait conquérir.

Puis, après avoir mangé un rapide sandwich, elle se dirigea chez Ruby où elle attendit après lui avoir lancé un message. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jolie brune apparut « Je ne cherche même pas à savoir comment tu as eu mon numéro… » sourit Ruby

« Peu importe. Bien dormi ? »

« Assez… Et toi ton hôtel ? »

« Pas mal. Je loge à l'Impérial. »

« Ah ah, pas mal… Alors, tu m'as réservé quelque chose de grandiose au moins ? »

« Pour un second rencard, j'ai misé sur la sobriété. »

« Un seconde rencard ? On en a eu un déjà ? »

« J'estime qu'hier est un bon rencard : un verre et un resto, c'est pas mal non ? »

Ruby ne répondit pas mais ses joues rosies parlèrent pour elle.

« On va où alors ? »

« Monte. » sourit la jolie rousse

* * *

« Tu es consciente que je suis new-yorkaise et que je connais cette ville comme ma poche ? »

« Oui. »

« Et que, donc, m'amener à Central Park est un choix assez… basique. »

« Peut-être. » sourit Zelena en se garant, puis ouvrit le coffre et en sortit un panier

« Un pique-nique ? »

« En quelque sorte. » sourit Zelena qui lui tendit sa main « Tu viens ? »

Ruby la suivit, alors en lui prenant la main jusqu'à un petit banc sous un saule pleureur. La belle rousse posa le panier avant de l'ouvrit et d'étaler sur le banc, une petit nappe vichy et de sortir 2 verres à pied « On peut faire du camping de haute gamme. » plaisanta-t-elle

Ruby opina alors en prenant un des verres et en attendant que Zelena le remplisse de vin rouge.

« Tu comptes me saouler pour avoir encore l'occasion de me sauter ? » ironisa la belle brune. Mais sa blague tourna cours lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Zelena se fermer soudain, détournant le regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se gifla mentalement « Ok, c'était nul, désolée… »

« Ouais… »

Ruby soupira alors et jeta un œil aux alentours : ici des enfants qui jouaient au foot, là un couple s'adonnait au jogging. Un chien courait après un frisbee tandis qu'une poignée de personnes âgées semblaient concentrées sur des mouvements de yoga.

« C'est paisible ici, ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venue. Généralement, on passe devant, sans s'en rendre compte, on ne s'y arrête plus. »

« Comme les étoiles. »

« Huh ? »

« On a tellement l'habitude de les voir… »

« C'est d'un romantisme… »

« Je peux l'être. »

« Oh j'en suis sûre… »

Pendant deux bonnes heures, elles restèrent à l'ombre du saule et discutèrent de tout et de rien, et finirent par un sujet qui leur tenait à cœur toutes les deux « Comment va Robin ? Comment elle vit la cécité de Regina ? »

« Elle la prend avec les yeux d'une enfant, même une petite prodige : elle garde espoir que son état soit passager. »

« Hm… Il faut garder espoir… Nous n'avons plus que ça. Et l'école ? Aux dernières nouvelles elle n'y était plus. »

« Elle suit des cours par correspondance et cela semble lui convenir. Elle va à son rythme, qui est assez rapide et elle devient indépendante en gérant son propre temps. »

« C'est cool. Cette gamine est géniale. »

« Elle demande beaucoup d'attention. »

« Oui. »

« Elle a capté la tienne en tout cas. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. »

Ruby sourit « C'est une chouette môme. » quand le regard de Ruby croisa celui de Zelena, elle se racla la gorge « Est-ce à dire que je serais prête pour avoir des enfants, ça c'est pas gagné. »

« Tu serai douée pourtant. Je t'ai vu avec elle lors de la tempête, dans sa cabane ou encore même chez Regina. Vous avez accroché, et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se targuer de pouvoir le faire. »

« Et c'est suffisant ? »

« Pour la mère, c'est important. »

« Est-ce à dire que tu as déjà eu des prétendants mais que, faute de connexion avec Robin, tu les as recalés ? »

« Exact. »

« Wow… Tu accordes beaucoup d'importance à ta fille. »

« Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, hormis Regina et Henry évidemment. C'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste de mon défunt compagnon. »

« Tu l'aimais ? »

« Oui. Il était bon, il avait un grand cœur, généreux et doux. Robin lui ressemble beaucoup. » Elle gloussa alors « Y'a de meilleurs moyens de passer un second rencard que de parler de son défunt ex, non ? »

« S'il faut apprendre à te connaitre, ça passe aussi par ton passé, dont ton ex. »

« Certes… Peut-on envisager de parler de ton passé aussi alors ? »

« Il n'est pas exceptionnel… »

« Granny est ta grand-mère, rien que ça… »

« Ouais… Disons que… c'est un terrain glissant. Il y a divergence d'opinions et de points de vue. Mais… En gros, j'ai vécu avec ma mère qui m'a emporté dans son délire, passant la frontière. J'ai appris très tôt à me débrouiller seule, au détriment de mes études. Je suis vite arrivée sur le marché du travail, enchainant les boulots, certes peu enrichissants, mais qui payaient au moins les factures. »

« N'as-tu jamais envisagé de reprendre des études ? Même par correspondance, Qu'aurais-tu aimé faire ? »

Ruby réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire « Les animaux, je les adore. Si j'avais du choisir une branche, ça aurait été celle-ci. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard. »

Ruby hoqueta « Et quoi ? Tout quitter pour vivre d'amour et de chiens dans le Maine ?! »

« Pourquoi pas. Nous avons un centre vétérinaire qui ne demande qu'à s'étendre. »

« Non, ma vie est ici. Même si ça parait étrange : je suis rassurée lorsque je suis ici : le bruit, les rues, les odeurs. C'est ma zone de confort. »

« Et si ta zone de confort était quelqu'un ? »

Ruby la fixa et lui sourit : pendant un bref instant, elle aurait aimé croire que c'était vrai, qu'elle pouvait trouver la paix auprès de quelqu'un. Elle sentit Zelena se rapprocher et soudain, des flashs de leur nuit lui revint en mémoire : les draps froissées, les langues curieuses, les peaux moites et les mains jointes. Elle frissonna avant de recula « Ruby ? »

« Je… J'ai froid, on devrait rentrer. »

Zelena la fixa d'un regard incrédule avant de jeter un œil vers sa montre « La réservation est dans une heure… Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre avant ? »

La panique visible de Ruby s'atténua alors et elle opina « Ok. »

Zelena ne comprit pas ce revirement de situation : elles étaient bien, elles étaient calmes et même en pleine confidence, les rapprochant petit à petit… Et puis, soudainement, Ruby venait de creuser un gouffre entre elles.

Elles arrivèrent devant le même bar que la veille et s'assirent au comptoir, comme la veille. Et si Zelena commanda un Martini, Ruby, elle, se lança vers un premier whisky. La discussion stagna avant que Zelena ne se lance « Tu as eu beaucoup d'amants ? »

Ruby gloussa et leva son verre « J'ai jamais eu à compter… Mais je dirais que… j'en ai eu pas mal. Et toi ? »

« Non, pas depuis mon ex. »

Ruby la fixa « T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux dire que, depuis 9 ans, t'as eu aucune relation sexuelle ? »

« A part il y a quinze jours… » sourit-elle tristement

« Bah merde, c'est triste… J'veux dire : la seule fois où tu t'envoies en l'air, c'est non seulement avec une nana mais en plus t'étais complètement bourrée… Ca craint. »

« Ca dépend le point de vue. J'avais peut-être besoin de ça. »

« Quoi ? D'alcool ? On a pas besoin d'en boire pour ça, crois-moi. »

Zelena grimaça « C'est dommage de penser ça. »

Ruby sourit et se tourna, voyant un groupe se préparer sur scène « Ouais… Je suis contente de ne plus avoir de souvenirs de cette nuit-là… »

Vexée, Zelena se redressa « C'était si horrible que ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dis : je n'en ai aucune souvenir. »

« Est-ce si difficile de t'imaginer en train de faire l'amour avec une femme ? »

« Non… Ca se trouve, j'aimerais peut-être ça… »

« Mais pas avec moi ? »

Ruby lui jeta un regard amusé « Blessée dans ton amour propre ? »

Zelena inspira et détourna le visage. Ruby fronça les sourcils : pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi cette envie de la blesser constamment ? Et soudain la musique retentit et elle sursauta « Tu danses ? »

Zelena n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la jolie brune lui prit la main pour la conduire jusqu'à la piste de danse. Un rythme rock retentit et Ruby commença à onduler autour d'une Zelena hypnotisée. Mais la jolie rousse savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire : l'appâter pour mieux la repousser. Et il lui prit tout le self-control du monde pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu « Hey Lena… Il est pas interdit de s'amuser hein… »

« Alors c'est tout ce que ça pourra être toi et moi ? Un amusement ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » lança gaiment la brunette, vidant d'une traite son verre de whisky.

Agacée, Zelena retourna au comptoir « Un verre d'eau s'il vous plait. »

« Juste un verre d'eau ? »

« Avec des glaçons. »

Elle soupira alors : son entreprise était-elle vaine ? Ruby ne faisait-elle que s'amuser avec elle ? Elle eut une partie de la réponse lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la piste et qu'elle découvrit Ruby, dansant sur la piste, collée à deux hommes. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à s'avancer quand elle vit Ruby lui jeter un coup d'œil, lui sourire, avant de se tourner complètement vers un des deux hommes et de l'embrasser sans cérémonie.

Le cœur de Zelena se serra, au bord de l'implosion. Elle sentit la nausée monter et serra dans sa main son verre, jusqu'à presque sentir les glaçons s'entrechoquant tant elle tremblait.

Puis Ruby glissa un mot à l'homme en question et, toujours sous le regard de Zelena, ils s'échappèrent, main dans la main, en direction des toilettes. Ultime affront selon la jolie rousse qui ne put tenir davantage. Certes Ruby n'était probablement pas intéressée par elle, mais elle aurait pu quand même avoir un tant soit peu d'amour propre et ne pas se jeter au cou du premier venu pour se faire sauter dans les toilettes d'un bar. Elle se fichait d'elle, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui laisser la moindre chance.

« Mademoiselle ? Ca va ? »

« La note je vous pris. »

Le barman ne poussa pas plus loin et lui donna l'addition qu'elle paya avec un léger pourboire, avant de quitter rapidement le bar, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais quelle idiote… » pesta-t-elle contre elle-même

Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés et elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour partir en direction de son hôtel. Emma lui avait dit de prendre patience, mais elle ne pouvait supporter d'attendre une Ruby qui s'envoyait en l'air avec un inconnu à quelques mètres d'elle.

Emma aurait beau dire, aurait beau la défendre, non ce n'était plus possible. Elle s'était laissé aller à croire, à espérer… Si elle avait su, jamais elle ne l'aurait attendu hier au pied de son immeuble. Elle aurait préféré garder une image blessée et en colère de Ruby plutôt que cette affligeante trainée qui venait de se donner en spectacle devant elle. Non, elle ne méritait pas ça…

* * *

« Hey, t'es une rapide toi… » lança l'homme un sourire aux lèvres

« La ferme et avance ! » lança sans cérémonie Ruby.

Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes des femmes et s'enfermèrent dans une des cabines. Sans réellement de préliminaires, l'homme la plaqua contre la paroi et le souleva soin débardeur pour malaxer rudement sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait aucun sentiment, il n'y avait aucune envie, aucune intention d'aller plus loin par la suite. Elle voulait juste… Que voulait-elle en fait ? Oublier une nuit dont elle n'avait que des brides et qui ne semblait pas si désagréable ? Faire souffrir Zelena, car il était certain que la jolie rousse l'avait vu partir avec lui ?

Et alors qu'il l'embrassa aussi rudement que maladroitement, elle se laissa porter, encerclant la taille de l'homme de ses longues jambes.

Zelena…

Pourquoi pensait-elle à elle à ce moment ? Elle n'était personne, elle n'était rien si ce n'était une amante d'un soir alcoolisé… Elle n'était rien.

« T'es pas farouche ma belle… » lui murmura-t-il tandis qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon « Tu vas aimer… »

Si elle allait aimer ? C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Elle se fichait bien si elle prendrait son pied avec lui… Elle ne le connaissait même pas.

Puis, soudain, cette réalisation la frappa au visage : elle ne savait rien de lui…

« T'as une capote ? »

Il ricana « T'inquiète, je me retirerai à temps… »

Ruby fronça les sourcils et soudain la situation parue brouillée : pensait-elle réitérer la chose avec lui ? Se saouler jusqu'à finir dans ses bras comme avec Zelena ? Seulement, ce n'était pas la même chose… Zelena... Avec Zelena c'était… autre chose.

Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire alors : lorsqu'elle toqua à sa porte, lorsqu'elle l'embrassa puis fut conduite jusqu'au lit où elle s'allongea. Les gestes avaient été aléatoire du, certainement, à leur méconnaissance des relations entre femmes… mais les ébats étaient chauds et endiablés, mais rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

Non…

Elle se raidit alors et le repoussa « Hey, mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? »

« Dé… Désolée… Je... J'ai trop bu je crois. »

« Et alors ? C'est encore mieux… » sourit-il « Ca aide à… se laisser aller. »

Ruby serra les poings alors « Laisse-moi sortir. »

« T'es sérieuse là ? Tu m'allumes et tu veux qu'on en reste là ? »

« Soit tu dégages maintenant, soit tu risques la stérilité. »

« Huh ? »

Sur ce, elle lui décocha un virulent coup de pied entre les jambes, ce qui fit plier l'homme en deux « Ah ! Garce ! »

Elle sortit en trombe, se rhabilla comme elle put, avant de retourner dans la salle. Elle cherche Zelena du regard, mais ne vit personne. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir alors « Hey, vous auriez pas vu une jolie rousse ? »

« Ah si, elle est partie y'a une dizaine de minutes déjà. »

« Et merde ! »

Et lorsqu'elle compris, en sortant du bar, qu'elle était venue avec la voiture de Zelena, elle grogna « Et merde, merde, mais quelle conne ! »

Elle héla un taxi avant de s'engouffrer dedans « Quelle destination ? »

« Oh euh... Merde, c'était quoi son hôtel déjà… »

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Ouais attendez, c'est un hôtel, assez chic… »

« Le Hilton ? »

« Non, non… »

« Le Scandinav ? »

« Non… Et merde… »

« L'Impérial ? »

« Oui ! Oui c'est celui-là ! »

« Ok. »

Le trajet lui parut affreusement long. Qu'espérait-elle en y allant ? Elle venait de se conduire comme une véritable garce. Comment justifier cela auprès de Zelena ? Même elle, en temps normal, elle n'aurait pu pardonner. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de son comportement.

Lorsque le taxi arriva, elle s'en expulsa tandis qu'il se garait encore « Hey, payez-moi ! »

« Attendez là, je reviens. »

Elle entra dans l'immense hall tout de marbre et de bois sculpté et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

« Excusez-moi. »

« Oui ? »

« Sauriez-vous quel est le numéro de chambre de Zelena Mills. »

« Vous comprendrez que l'on ne donne pas cette information comme ça. »

« Je, oui j'imagine mais, dites-moi au moins si vous l'avez vu arriver. Vous avez pas pu la louper, c'et une grande rousse aux yeux verts d'eau. »

« Désolée madame. »

« S'il vous plait, je… J'ai merdé avec elle, elle est furax. »

« … »

Ruby grogna « Et merde… »

Le concierge haussa un sourcil alors « Vous comptez rester ici ? »

« Je compte faire le pied de gru devant ce foutu hôtel le temps qu'elle sorte oui ! » Il gloussa alors « C'est super que ça vous fasse rire… »

« Vous allez attendre longtemps. » dit-il en pianotant sur son ordinateur

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Que Miss Mills a rendu sa clé il y a plus de quine minutes déjà. »

Ruby se figea et posa son front contre le comptoir en soupira « C'est pas vrai… »

« Euh dites, il y a un taxi furieux qui demande, je suppose, à vous voir… Une histoire de note à payer. » lança un groom à l'entrée

« J'y vais, j'y vais ! » argua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le concierge « Merci encore. »

Lorsqu'elle remonta dans le taxi, ce dernier la fusilla du regard « Vous êtes sérieuse là ? »

Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle lui donna une liasse de billet « Sur West avenue, la 34ième. »

Le conducteur se tut alors et la conduisit jusqu'à son immeuble. Quand elle se retrouva seule dans son appartement, elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qui, évidemment, sonna dans le vide jusqu'à tomber sur la boite vocale « Hey Zelena c'est moi. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas me parler, et je comprends. J'ai… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agis comme une parfaite salope, je n'avais pas le droit de jouer comme ça avec toi. Zelena, j'espère que tu écouteras ce message. Je suis impardonnable… Je sais pas quoi dire ou faire… Désolée, j'aurais… Je… » Un bip résonna lui signifiant qu'elle veniat d'arriver à la fin du message.

Elle composa de nouveau le numéro et retomba une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur « Zelena, c'est re moi… Pitié, rappelle-moi ou… Laisse-moi un message, même un message me disant d'aller me faire foutre, peu importe. Zelena, je… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, je suis une abrutie… Pitié, décroche. »

Une nouvelle fois le bip retentit mais au lieu d'appeler une troisième fois, elle écrivit un message, puis deux et trois, jusqu'à noyer le téléphone de la jolie rousse par une quinzaine de messages. Aucun ne trouva d'écho. Et Ruby s'endormit cette nuit-là, son téléphone à la main.

* * *

Zelena ne pouvait débarquer chez sa sœur dans cet état : les yeux rougis de larmes, le maquillage dégoulinant sur ses joues, elle était une véritable ruine. Elle s'arrêta donc chez elle et jeta un œil sur son téléphone : 2 messages vocaux et une dizaine de sms… Cela ne pouvait être que Ruby… Ruby se gloussant de sa réussite : elle avait réussi à la faire fuir définitivement, ça c'était certain.

Alors, lorsqu'elle passa le pas de sa porte, elle laissa éclater sa colère et sa frustration en un concert de sanglots et de larmes. Elle ne sortit pas du reste de la journée, préférant la solitude et la pénombre de ses volets fermés. Demain serait un autre jour : elle panserait ses plaies aux cotés de sa fille, elle se donnerait à 100% dans al guérison de sa sœur… Elle ferait en sorte de ne plus penser à elle, parce qu'elle ne valait certainement pas le coup de s'y attarder plus.

Mais viendrait un moment où elle reviendrait, ou du moins où elle ferait entendre parler d'elle de nouveau. Elle redoutait ce moment et plus tard il viendrait, mieux elle se porterait et surtout le gérerait.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Zelena se posta tout sourire sur le pas de la porte des Swan-Mills.

« Maman ! »

La blondinette sauta littéralement dans les bras de sa mère car, peu importe l'âge, la petite fille estimait que les bras d'une mère étaient faits pour embrasser les enfants.

« Ma chérie… »

Zelena aperçut sa fille jeter un œil derrière elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ne pas être seule. Mais lorsqu'elle nota sa déception, son cœur se serra.

« Elle… Elle est pas là ? »

« Non chérie. Elle n'est pas là. »

« Elle va venir ? »

Zelena caressa la joue de sa fille « Non. » répondit-elle simplement dans un sourire

C'est à ce moment qu'Emma arriva « Hey ! Bon retour parmi nous ! »

« Ca fait du bien oui. » lança comme un soulagement la belle rousse « Ou est Regina ? »

« Oh elle s'entraine à couper sa viande sans y laisser un bout de doigt. » ricana Emma « Elle est avec Henry. Viens. »

Robin leur passa devant et Emma posa une main sur l'avant-bras de sa belle-sœur « Alors ? »

« … Il n'y a rien à dire. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. » assura Zelena en un sourire peiné

Emma fronça les sourcils mais laissa courir, pour l'instant.

« Zelena ? »

La jolie rousse fixa sa sœur qui se tenait au pas de la porte et sourit faiblement « Bonjour sœurette, comment vas-tu ? »

« Oh… Fatiguée. »

Zelena s'approcha prudemment et l'enlaça « Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-elle

« Zelena, ça va ? »

« Bien mieux depuis que je suis auprès de ma famille. »

« Tu manges avec nos ce midi ? J'ai tenté un poulet rôti. » lança Regina

« Avec mon aide ! » répliqua Henry « Je suis devenu un pro de la cuisson. »

« Alors c'est avec plaisir que je vais faire honneur à votre repas. »

* * *

En quelques jours, Zelena avait pu attester du changement de la maison : Emma et Henry étaient déjà très attentionnés avant, mais là, rien ne leur échappait : lorsque Regina ne piochait pas au bon endroit, lorsqu'elle cherchait le sel sur la table. Cela aurait pu être handicapant pour la jolie brune, mais elle semblait s'en accommoder.

« On va se balader sur la plage, tu es la bienvenue. »

« Oh oui maman, dis oui ! » supplia Robin

« Ok, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. »

Regina sentait que quelque chose se tramait : en quelques jours, elle avait appris que les paroles, sans que l'on puisse voir les expressions du visage, leur intonations, leur force, pouvaient en dire bien plus sur une personne que tout autre chose.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils partirent en balade, les enfants devant eux, Regina, qui se tenait au bras d'Emma, se colla à sa sœur « Alors… C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Quelle histoire ? »

« Tu nous largues ta fille durant on-ne-sait-combien de jours tandis que tu pars à New-York. Et tu reviens deux jours plus tard, contrariée. Alors, tu vas dire à ta petite sœur ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien, je t'assure. »

« Elle est partie voir Ruby. » lâcha Emma

« Emma ! »

« Bah quoi ? De toute manière, j'aurais fini par lui dire parce qu'elle m'aurait harcelé ce soir. » répliqua Emma en haussant les sourcils

« Ruby ? A New-York ? Mais… »

« Oh tu vois, ta sœur et ma meilleure amie on eu la bonne idée de coucher ensemble le soir de notre mariage. Le hic : elles étaient complètement saoules. Elles ne se souviennent de rien. Depuis, Ruby fait la gueule, Zelena était dans le déni. Du coup, je l'ai… _invité_ à rejoindre Ruby et mettre tout ça au clair. »

Regina se figea alors, arrêtant leur balade « Tu as QUOI ? »

Les enfants se stoppèrent avant de se retourner « Maman ? »

« Non, c'est rien Henry, ta mère a pas compris une blague. » ironisa Emma

Regina se tourna vers sa sœur « Dis-moi que c'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Mais… Mais… Tu… Tu aimes les femmes ? »

« A vrai dire… non. »

« Mais alors pourquoi ?! »

« Parce qu'on était saoules. Et qu'inconsciemment, je crois que… qu'elle me plaisait. »

« Wow… Mais, tu sais que c'est une femme n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en suis bien consciente. Mais ne peut-on pas être attirée par les femmes en général, mais une seule en particulier ? »

« Hm… Certainement. Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

Zelena se pinça les lèvres « Oh, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était clairement pas intéressée. Je suis rentrée. »

« Tu as lâché l'affaire bien vite. » rétorqua Emma

« Je n'ai rien lâché du tout, Ruby a été plus que claire : elle n'a aucune envie de reparler de tout cela et n'envisage absolument rien. Je l'accepte, et j'irais de l'avant. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et imaginait bien que dans cette histoire, il y avait 2 sons de cloche et elle était bien décidé à découvrir celui de Ruby.

Et tandis qu'elles marchaient « Oh bonjour mesdames ! »

« Bonjour Archie. » sourit Emma

Regina sourit mais baissa le regard, comme si elle préférait regarder constamment le sol que de regarder dans la mauvaise direction. Ses lunettes de soleil aidant, elle se cachait bien volontiers derrière.

« Regina ça va ? »

« Oui. Hâte de m'asseoir. »

Zelena et Emma échangèrent un regard mais cette dernière rassura la rousse d'un sourire « On y est. Attention au trottoir. »

Regina opina et une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle se relaxa : sentir la brise sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux, écouter les bruits, même infimes, des enfants au loin, du vent dans les branches, des oiseaux gazouillant. Il y avait quelque chose de stressant mais aussi de terriblement relaxant dans l'obscurité lorsqu'on prenait le temps de comprendre que nous n'étions pas seul : la vue en moins, les autres sens prenaient le relai : Regina sentait le parfum des glaces d'un vendeur non loin, et que les enfants supplieraient bientôt d'aller voir, elle sentait l'odeur des pins, elle sentit aussi et surtout le parfum d'Emma, collée contre elle.

« Tu veux une glace ? Parce que les gamins vont pas tarder à me tanner pour en avoir une. »

Regina sourit « Avec plaisir. Menthe chocolat s'il te plait. »

Emma l'embrassa sur la joue et Regina sentit sa femme se lever. Elle resta alors seule avec sa sœur « Alors… Ruby et toi hein… »

« Il n'y a pas de Ruby et moi, il n'y en aura jamais. Et je me passerais de ta morale. Emma l'a déjà fait, d'ailleurs j'ai suivi ses conseils et je me suis retrouvée à New-York à courir désespérément derrière une femme qui s'est royalement foutue de ma gueule. »

Regina grimaça alors « Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi. »

« … »

« Mais au moins, cette histoire t'a permis une chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« D'ouvrir ton cœur de nouveau à l'amour. Chose que tu ne t'es plus autorisée à faire depuis la mort de Robin. »

« … »

« Zelena, tu es une belle femme, cultivée, avec du caractère. Tu as une fille qui l'est tout autant, vous méritez d'être heureuses. »

« Nous le sommes. »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais, tu sais, Robin s'était attachée à Ruby, et quand elle a compris qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose, elle a débord était rebutée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on oublie son père, mais après, elle en a pris son parti et a pensé que tu avais le droit d'être heureuse. »

« … »

« Quoiqu'il se soit passé à New-York, je ne te jugerais jamais, tu es ma sœur. »

Zelena sourit « J'ai agi comme une garce ce matin là tu sais : on était saoules et je n'avais quasiment aucun souvenir de notre nuit… Je l'ai chassé en fermant définitivement le dialogue ou une quelconque possibilité d'y voir plus clair. Je ne pouvais la blâmer de me détester après ça. Et puis j'ai parlé avec Emma, qui m'a convainque de ne pas lâcher l'affaire, d'y croire, que rien n'était perdu. »

« Et ? »

« Quand je suis arrivée, je me suis heurtée à un mur, ce qui était normal. J'ai failli baisser les bras, mais Emma m'a dit de m'accrocher, que l'amour était parfois dur à acquérir. J'ai alors persévéré… Je suis restée, j'ai cru, pendant un moment, que j'arriverais à me faire pardonner, à ce qu'on efface et qu'on recommence sur des bases plus saines… Mais soit j'ai été trop optimiste ou crédule, soit elle a été trop déçue et blessée mais… Au final, elle a gagné. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« … »

« Zelena, je n'irais pas lui botter les fesses, mais je veux être là pour toi. Alors ? »

« Nous étions dans ce bar, en attendant de prendre notre table à un des meilleurs resto de la ville. Puis nous avons eu cette conversation sur nos ex, nos passif amoureux… Et elle est allée vers cet homme sur la piste de danse… Elle… » Zelena ferma les yeux, retenant un sanglot « Elle a fait son choix. »

« Oh… »

« Je suis partie. J'ai mon amour propre et courir après quelqu'un qui se fout ouvertement de moi, ce n'est pas mon truc. »

« Je comprends… C'est dommage. »

« Peut-être. Mais c'est ainsi. Je vais passer à autre chose. »

« Est-ce à dire que tu es ouverte pour une nouvelle relation ? »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas prête encore. »

« Tu l'étais pour Ruby. »

« Et à tort. »

« Zelena… »

« J'ai Robin, je veux être là pour elle. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi après la mort de Danielle : après tout j'ai Henry, je ferais tout pour lui, et même si c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, la vie parfois… te pousse à choisir un trajet différent. »

« … »

« Je ne te souhaite absolument pas de subir ce que je subis, mais… Tu dois vivre aussi pour toi. Un jour ta fille partira et tu seras seule. Elle n'est pas idiote et s'inquiétera pour toi, ce à quoi tu lui répondras qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire, mais elle sera comme ça, elle sera comme Henry. »

Zelena baisa le regard, sa sœur avait raison, comme souvent « Je... Je ne sais pas. J'ai tenté de m'ouvrir à quelque chose qui m'était inconnue et j'en ai souffert. »

« Personne ne te demande de sortir avec une femme. Suis ton cœur et… Je ne sais pas, sors. Rencontre des gens, et les choses s'enchaineront d'elles-mêmes. »

La jolie rousse sourit « Après être tombée de cheval, il faut remonter dessus hein… »

« En quelque sorte. » sourit Regina

Et après quelques secondes de silence où Zelena vit Emma offrir des glaces aux enfants, elle posa sa main sur celle de sa sœur « Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien. »

Zelena hoqueta « A d'autre. Tu peux berner Emma ou même Henry… Mais je te connais comme personne Gina… »

La jolie brune ferma les yeux, derrière ses lunettes noires « Je… »

« Regina, ce n'est pas une accusation. Tu as le droit d'être déconcertée par ta situation. »

« C'est juste qu'Emma font tant d'efforts pour rendre cela agréable mais… »

« … Ils n'y arrivent pas. » compléta tristement Zelena

« C'est dur… Je sais que j'ai dis que le plus important était de vivre aux cotés de ma famille mais… »

« Ne plus les voir est tellement plus difficile. »

« Je suis vivante, c'est le plus important, mais parfois, je me réveille et je ne vois rien… Je me dis qu'il s'écoulera encore une journée sans que je ne vois le visage de mon fils, celui de ma femme. Encore une journée où mon fils changera sans que je ne le vois. Il est à un âge où tous les changements comptent : la puberté, les amours… Tant de changements que je ne verrais pas. »

« Regina, ton état est peut-être… »

« Peut-être. Mais il faut aussi envisager l'éventualité que je reste ainsi. » »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Je suis en vie. Je profiterai d'Emma et Henry plus longtemps, en ça, je ne peux regretter. Mais c'est une victoire en demi-teinte pour moi. »

« … »

« Ne dis rien à Emma, je t'en prie. Elle fait tant d'efforts pour me rendre la vie plus facile. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue. »

« Elle finira par s'en rendre compte toute seule tu sais. »

« Je sais, mais le plus tard sera le mieux. Je finirais par m'y faire… »

Zelena était heureuse que sa sœur soit vivante, mais tellement triste qu'elle ne ressente, pour l'instant, que de la frustration et de la mélancolie. Mais elle ne devait pas la laisser se morfondre, elle devait lui redonner le gout de se battre, de vivre « Ok, passons un accord. »

« Un accord ? »

« Je te laisse t'occuper de ma vie amoureuse, si tu me laisses m'occuper de toi. »

« Ta vie amoureuse ?! »

« Présente-moi des hommes qui seraient susceptibles de m'intéresser. Attention, pas n'importe qui : il devra aussi plaire à Robin. »

« Que des hommes ? »

« Que des hommes. » confirma Zelena dans un sourire « Tu sa raison : je suis prête. »

Regina posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur quand Emma revint et posa dans la main de sa femme, sa glace « Un problème ? »

« Non, aucun, je t'assure. » lança Regina dans un sourire.

* * *

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent, et Zelena sembla être passée à autre chose : elle consacra son temps à sa fille et son travail, rendant visite à sa sœur au moins 2 fois par semaines.

Les premiers temps, elle s'était surprise à vouloir lire et écouter les messages laissés par Ruby, mais elle n'en fit jamais rien. Pourtant, Ruby l'appelait sans cesse et lui laissait des dizaines de messages… Mais Zelena avait décidé de couper les ponts, même si elle savait qu'en tant que meilleure amie de sa belle-sœur, elle serait amenée à la revoir un jour.

Au quotidien, Emma et Regina s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne plus parler de cette mésaventure et Emma avait promis à sa femme de laisser Ruby et Zelena régler le problème. La jolie blonde s'était empêchée plusieurs fois de contacter Ruby, surtout après avoir vu Zelena reprendre le dessus et même commencer à sortir.

Alors, près de 3 semaines après son retour, Zelena s'autorisa pour la première fois depuis Ruby, à sortir avec un des livreurs de fleurs habitant non loin de chez elle.

« C'est inutile vraiment. »

« Je tiens à être. » ricana Regina

« Hors de question. Nous allons juste boire un verre, ça n'engage absolument à rien. »

« Ca commence toujours comme ça. Assure-moi juste que tu ne sors pas avec lui pour passer à autre chose, dans le style « J'essaie d'oublier la femme dont j'étais amoureuse », parce que ça serait petit. »

« Premièrement, je n'étais pas amoureuse de Ruby, j'avais juste un intérêt curieux… Et deuxièmement : non, je ne comble pas un manque avec lui. Il est gentil, doux et il adore les enfants. »

« Qu'en pense Robin ? »

« Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire… C'est une connaissance agréable avec qui je vais partager un verre, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'en faire la Une des journaux. »

Regina sourit et posa sa main sur la jambe de sa sœur « Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois en accord avec toi-même, heureuse et sereine. »

« Je le suis, promis. »

« Bien. Donc nous prenons soin de Robin ce soir ? »

« Regina, stop ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la nuit avec lui, on se connait à peine. »

« Ok, ok… » lança Regina en levant ses mains en guise de défense « Comme tu veux. Mai sache que, si tu le souhaites, elle peut venir à la maison. »

Zelena leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire : que faisait-elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cet homme retenait-il vraiment son intérêt ? Elle n'en savait rien non plus. Essayait-elle d'oublier Ruby ? C'était fort probable, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il était impossible pour elle de revenir en arrière. Alors Regina avait probablement raison : elle devait aller de l'avant, quitte à essayer quelque chose avec ce Chad.

* * *

« Ca va pas ? » lança Henry tandis qu'il s'échangeait le frisbee avec Robin

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… T'as pas l'air heureux depuis quelques jours… A vrai dire, depuis que ta mère voit ce… C'est quoi déjà son nom ? »

« Chad… » grogna la petite en relaçant le frisbee

« Ah ouais Chad… Ca fait combien de temps déjà ? »

« Cinq jours. »

« Ohhh… Ils se sont déjà embrassés alors ? » La petite se figea et ne relança pas le frisbee « Bah quoi ? »

« Non mais t'es sérieux là ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'imaginer ma mère faire ces choses là… ewww… »

« Bah ça serait normal, non ? Ils sortent ensemble après tout… »

« … »

« Mais j'ai pas l'impression que ça te réjouisse, j'me trompe ? »

« … »

« Hey Robin ? » Henry s'approcha et lui retira le frisbee des mains « Viens on va s'asseoir. » Il la conduisit sur la balancelle « Ok, alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« C'est de ma faute. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce qui est arrivé entre ma mère et Ruby. »

« En quoi ça serait ta faute ? Si j'ai bien compris, c'est Ruby qui a merdé… »

« Si j'avais pas incité ma mère a aller la voir à New-York, peut-être que les choses auraient été autrement… »

« Ca t'en sais rien. »

« … »

« C'était juste pas la bonne… Et puis ce Chad, il a l'air sympa, non ? »

« Si, si. Il est gentil et même drôle. »

« Bah alors, si ta mère s'entend bien avec et toi aussi… Ou est le problème ? »

« C'est juste… J'avais fini par croire que Ruby était la bonne. Tu vois, des fois ma mère rigole avec lui, mais… C'est pas le même rire que lorsqu'elle était avec Ruby. »

« C'est forcément pas la même chose mais, ça va prendre du temps. Ca fait à peine une semaine après tout… »

« … »

« Allez, n'y pense plus. Chad est un chic type, il rendra ta mère heureuse. »

« Je sais, je sais… » soupira-t-elle, et pourtant, dans son for intérieur, elle n'aurait imaginé personne d'autre que Ruby pour finir avec sa mère.

* * *

« Regina, ça va ? » lança Emma tandis que sa femme se massait les tempes, assise sur le canapé.

« Oui, oui juste fatiguée. »

« Tu l'e souvent en ce moment, tu prends bien tes vitamines ? »

« Oui évidemment ! » argua Regina sur un ton plus corrosif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle soupira alors « Désolée je… C'est juste qu'essayer de garder les yeux fermés est fatiguant. Et quand je les ouvre, c'est plus perturbant qu'autre chose. »

« Je pourrais te dire que je comprends, mais ça serait faux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te soulager… »

« Tu ne peux rien faire. »

Le cœur d'Emma se serra : oui elle se sentait si inutile en ce moment. Pourtant, Henry et elle avaient fait tout leur possible pour facilité la vie de Regina, jusqu'à apprendre le braille tous ensemble. A chaque visite à l'hôpital, après chaque examen, ils espéraient tous une bonne nouvelle, une évolution positive de son état, mais rien.

Alors, lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ils avaient un petit rituel : partir au restaurant, se faire le meilleur menu enfin de se remplir la panse, puis se rendre sur la plage, là où elles s'étaient mariées deux mois plus tôt. Ils restaient là de longues heures, profitant du soleil, de la brise, de l'odeur iodée… Puis ils rentraient et la vie continuait.

Mais depuis quelques jours, Emma sentait que Regina avait une baisse de morale. Elle restait bien trop longtemps au lit le matin pour y retourner trop vite le soir, elle n'avait plus d'appétit et, pire que tout, elle ne voulait plus sortir en dehors des visites hebdomadaires à l'hôpital.

« Hey, je pense à un truc : ca te dirait qu'on fasse un double rencard : toi et moi et Zelena et Chad ? »

« Hm non… »

« Elle ne nous l'a pas présenté officiellement, ça serait l'occasion. » sourit Emma

« Pas maintenant. Je… Je ne suis pas en forme en ce moment et… »

« Je comprends, et je ne te pousserais pas. Mais sache que c'est une option, ok ? »

« Ok. Emma, ce soir j'aimerais manger dans la chambre. »

Emma allait objecter mais se retint : il était bien trop rares les fois où Regina s'octroyait le droit de manger dans leur lit, alors quand elle le demandait, Emma estimait que c'était assez vital pour elle, et elle ne lui refusait jamais ce droit. »

« Pas de soucis. » Regina se leva et Emma à sa suite « De l'aide ? »

« Non, ça va aller. Je passe dire bonne nuit à Henry avant. »

Regina se dirigea seule, à l'aide des lattes de bois installées contre les murs, jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle monta machinalement. Elle savait le nombre de marches, elle savait aussi le nombre de pas séparant le haut des escaliers à la chambre de son fils, elle avait appris tout ça. Elle avait appris à se diriger dans cette maison qui lui était devenue étrangère, qui lui était devenue un véritable obstacle.

Lorsqu'elle toqua, son fils était à son bureau, finissant un devoir d'algèbre « Maman ? »

« Je viens te dire bonne nuit chéri. »

Il jeta un œil surpris à son réveil « Mais il est 20 à peine. »

« Je suis fatiguée… On se voit demain. »

« Ok. » Il se leva et embrassa sa mère sur la joue « On sort demain hein ? On va au Granny, tu as promis. »

« Je… » Elle inspira « Ok. »

Il sourit, même si cette réponse attendue n'était pas vraiment satisfaisante. Regina se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre, se déshabilla avant de s'allonger dans son lit.

Henry resta quelques secondes, pensif, avant de descendre et retrouver sa mère dans la cuisine, préparant un plateau repas.

« Maman va manger en haut ? »

« Oui. » sourit Emma

« Elle… Maman, elle va pas bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, elle veut simplement se la jouer fainéante. » ironisa Emma « Ca lui arrive si peu, donnons-lui ce droit. »

« Maman… »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle va pas bien. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien chéri. Je pensais qu'on avait tout fait mais… »

Henry fut peiné de voir Emma se sentir si inutile, si impuissante, elle qui s'était toujours jurée de tout faire pour sa femme. Henry lui-même se sentait inutile, mais les choses étaient différentes : même s'il était son fils, Emma avait juré, sur cette plage il y a des semaines, qu'elle ferait tout, pour le meilleur et le pire, pour soutenir et aimer sa femme et sa famille. Mais aujourd'hui, il la sentit aussi fatiguée qu'usée. Et si Regina avait visiblement besoin d'aide, Emma n'était pas à délaisser.

« Tu devrais l'appeler. »

« Qui ? »

« Ruby. »

Emma se figea « Non, mauvaise idée. »

« Ca fait un mois. Zelena est visiblement passée à autre chose. Et tu as besoin d'elle. Il te faut une confidente : moi je suis trop jeune, Zelena commence un truc avec Chad… T'as besoin de Ruby. »

« Arrête. Tout va bien. Regina à une baisse de régime en ce moment, on va régler ça. »

« Mais toi, qui va régler _ta_ baisse de régime ? »

« … »

« Maman… »

« Va continuer tes devoirs, on en reparlera plus tard… »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel : il savait de qui il tenait son caractère têtu. Il baissa les bras et retourna dans sa chambre, tandis qu'Emma finit le plateau avant de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Regina était là, déjà endormie. Encore une nouvelle soirée où elle ne mangerait pas, pensa Emma. Cette dernière soupira et posa le plateau sur une commode avant de s'asseoir et de border sa femme tout en dégageant son visage de quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles.

« Je t'aime chérie… » lui murmura-t-elle

Puis soudain la solitude et le silence de la chambre l'enveloppèrent : oui, à part son fils, elle était seule. Elle ne pouvait imposer ce fardeau à Zelena, pas alors qu'elle commençait une nouvelle vie. Mais rappeler Ruby pourrait aussi la replonger dans une relation tumultueuse… Oui, si elle s'aidait de Ruby, elle n'aiderait pas Zelena. Mais Henry avait raison : elle n'y arriverait pas seule, elle aussi était fatiguée.

* * *

« C'était… Une soirée charmante. » concéda Zelena, tandis qu'elle et Chad revenaient de leur soirée au restaurant

« Oui, je ne te savais pas si adepte de l'Italien. »

« J'ai une passion pour les pâtes. Hélas, ma sœur a été gratifiée du don de cuisine de notre mère. »

« Je vois, mais tu as bien d'autres dons. » sourit-il

« Peut-être. »

Alors qu'un petit silence s'installa, Zelena pensa à cette fin de soirée : cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine qu'elle sortait avec Chad, un garçon charmant, doux et attentionné. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que quelques baisers chastes et sorties. Non pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais lorsque les choses auraient pu être plus sérieuses, elle avait toujours mis un frein : par exemple, elle ne l'avait encore jamais invité à rester le soir, lorsqu'ils déjeunaient ensemble, elle sortait toujours une excuse, généralement liée à Robin.

Mais ce soir, il fallait que les choses changent, qu'elle donne une nouvelle chance à sa vie amoureuse, qu'elle traverse une nouvelle étape, avec lui. Alors, quand sa ferme fut en vue, elle inspira « Tu… Tu veux… Tu veux rester ? Prendre un verre je veux dire. »

« Oh… Euh, avec plaisir. Robin ? »

« Elle dort chez son cousin. » sourit-elle

Elle sentit Chad se détendre un peu, elle était amusée. Ce soir, une nouvelle étape serait franchie. Et quand il se gara, Zelena n'hésita pas en sortant de la voiture pour lui tendre la main pour le conduire jusque chez elle. La porte se referma derrière eux, puis, peu de temps après, les lumières s'éteignirent.

* * *

Le dimanche était consacré à la famille. C'était ainsi depuis des années chez les Mills. Ainsi, petit ami ou pas, Zelena et Robin, comme tous les dimanches maintenant, délaissèrent leurs priorités pour venir chez les Swan Mills.

Seulement Deux jours après que la jolie rousse ait franchi le pas avec Chad, cette dernière avait décidé de parler du sérieux de sa relation avec sa fille. Et si Robin n'était pas contre, elle ne montra pas non plus un enthousiasme débordant, ce qui affecta Zelena. Mais aujourd'hui, elles devaient mettre leurs pensées de coté pour se consacrer à Regina et Emma. Cette dernière leur avait dis que le morale de sa femme était en berne et qu'elle comptait sur elles pour lui redonner du peps.

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« Regarde. » La petite lui tendit un prospectus sur un parc aquatique ayant ouvert à plus de 3h de route « On pourrait y aller. »

« Hm, je suis sûre que Chad adorerait ça ! Pourquoi pas samedi prochain ? »

« Ah euh… Ouais, enfin je pensais qu'on irait avec Henry, Emma et Regina… »

Zelena fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elles arrivèrent au pas de la porte des Swan Mills. Zelena sonna alors « Robin, il y a un problème ? Avec Chad je veux dire ? »

« Quoi, oh non, il est gentil… Et puis tu es heureuse, alors que demander de plus. »

« Que toi tu le sois aussi. »

« … »

« Robin ? »

Puis la porte s'ouvrit avec énergie et lorsque Zelena tourna sa tête, elle resta pétrifiée, son sourire se muant en une bouche entrouverte de surprise. Robin elle aussi fut surprise, mais fut la première à sortir un son de sa bouche « Ruby ! »

Cette dernière était passée d'un sourire à un visage surpris puis fermé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit que Robin lui sauta dans les bras. Zelena et Ruby échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, et le cœur de Zelena se brisa autant que celui de Ruby s'arrêta.

 **TBC**


	22. Des larmes

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Bon, j'imagine que l'ambiance post dernier épisode est assez rude.**

 **Perso j'ai aimé cet ode à Regina au final, avec, pour couronner le tout : une belle petite touche SQ !**

 **Et, je n'ai pas pu m'epêcher d'être fière lorsqu'elle appelle sa fin, non pas un happy ending ou un happy beginning mais... Une seconde chance !**

 **Bref, malheureusement pour vous, ce chapitre ne va pas vous aider à passer le cap de la fin de la série, et j'en suis désolée.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Des larmes…**

Ruby resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Emma ne retentisse « C'est qui ? Oh Zelena… Salut, euh… Bah entrez. »

Ruby leur laissa la place, en silence, tandis que Robin ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour la jolie brune « Depuis quand t'es là ? »

« Je euh… Je suis arrivée hier matin. » confia-t-elle

Zelena se figea « Vraiment ? »

« Emma m'a appelé. »

La jolie rousse fusilla Emma du regard mais cette dernière lui glissa au creux de l'oreille « Je t'expliquerai. » avant de se tourner vers Robin « Hey, tu vas chercher Henry et Regina ? Ce midi, on mange à l'extérieur ! »

« Yeah ! »

La petite blondinette disparut en montant les marches, laissant seules Emma, Ruby et sa mère « Bon, j'imagine que vous avez des trucs à vous dire. Crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute parce qu'il est hors de question que Regina ressente vos mauvaises ondes. J'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie et de ma belle-sœur, ok ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes opinèrent en silence et, une fois seules, se firent face. D'abord muettes, c'est Ruby qui entama la conversation « Alors… Je… J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu mes messages. »

« Je les ai effacé sans les avoir lu. »

« Hm, j'ai essayé de t'appeler ensuite mais… Tu as changé de numéro, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh… Ok. » Elle resta, le visage baissé et soupira « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. »

« Oh tu crois ? » lança sarcastiquement la jolie rousse « Encore heureux que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. »

« Tu as toutes les raisons de me haïr. »

« Oh mais je ne te haie pas. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Plus maintenant. Pour haïr quelqu'un, il faut ressentir quelque chose, mais à présent, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi : aucun sentiment, que ce soit de la colère ou… autre chose. »

« Je vois… »

Zelena la fixa : elle remarqua sa silhouette bien plus mince qu'il y a trois semaines : avait-elle cessé de s'alimenter ? A cause d'elle ?

« Bon, Emma compte sur nous alors… Crevons l'abcès. »

« Allons-y : j'ai été conne, la reine des connes. Je n'aurais pas du agir comme je l'ai fais, juste pour me venger de ton comportement le lendemain du mariage. »

« Il est clair que nous aurions pu, et du, agir autrement. »

Ruby sourit avant de le perdre « Je n'ai rien fais tu sais. »

« Pardon ? »

« Avec cet homme, dans le bar, je n'ai rien fais. »

Zelena se crispa « Peu importe, ça ne me regarde plus. »

« Non attends, je… Si tu n'as pas écouté mes messages alors, je vais te le dire en face : je regrette la manière dont je t'ai traité à New-York. T'es une femme géniale, tu mérites tellement d'être heureuse. Ce mec c'était juste… J'en sais rien, j'essayais de me persuadé que notre nuit ensemble n'était qu'une erreur, que je ne pouvais être attirée par une femme… Mais, j'ai échoué. Je l'ai repoussé, et quand je suis sortie, je ne t'ai plus vu, je t'ai couru après, jusqu'à ton hôtel, mais tu étais déjà partie. »

« Si tu tenais vraiment à moi, pourquoi ne pas être venue jusqu'ici plus tôt ? »

« Parce que… J'avais honte. Honte de mon comportement. Je savais que tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde de me haïr, de m'envoyer bouler, et je n'aurais pas supporté, parce que… »

« Parce que ? »

« Parce que j'ai réalisé que, oui… J'étais attirée par toi. »

Le sang de Zelena se glaça alors et elle retint sa respiration « Pa... Pardon ? »

« Durant ces dernières semaines, j'ai retourné le problème sous tous les angles et… J'en suis venue à la même conclusion à chaque fois : tu avis raison quand tu disais, qu'inconsciemment, c'est ce qu'on désirait toutes les deux. Je me voilais la face, je niais l'évidence… Mais à présent je l'ai accepté. »

Zelena soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux « Ruby… »

« Je ne te demande rien, tu aurais tous les droits de ne rien dire, rien faire et… »

« Tu as raison. »

« Ah… Ah oui ? »

« Je mérite d'être heureuse. Et je le suis. »

« … »

« J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. »

« Oh… »

« Il s'appelle Chad, et il est très gentil. Robin l'adore et ils s'entendent très bien. »

Ruby esquissa un sourire triste « C'est… C'est bien, je suis… Tu le mérites, mais ça je l'ai déjà dis alors… Tant mieux pour vous, pour vous trois. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que l'on puisse rêver. »

« … »

« C'est toi qui a raison finalement : on devrait arrêter de vivre dans le passé et aller de l'avant. C'est un sage conseil que je suivrais finalement. »

« Finalement ? »

« Hm, une offre d'emploi que l'on m'a proposé et que j'hésitais à prendre. »

« Alors fonce, si c'est une opportunité. » sourit Zelena

« Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. » répondit Ruby

Puis les enfants descendirent, ainsi qu'Emma et Regina « Bien ! Tout le monde est prêt ? On y va ! »

* * *

Le restaurant était sur les docks, annonçant que sa spécialité, le _fish and chips_ , était la meilleure du Maine. Robin et Henry s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre, puis Regina près de son fils, Emma près de sa nièce, et finalement Ruby assise aux cotés d'Emma, en face de Zelena, aux cotés de Regina.

« C'est un délice ! » lança Emma en se caressant la panse « Je vais devoir aller courir toute une matinée pour éliminer ça… Ou alors… Trouver une activité plus… intéressante. » murmura-t-elle à sa femme

« Emma… » soupira Regina derrière ses larges lunettes de soleil. Emma perdit son sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas à Ruby.

« Alors, cet après-midi, on s'est dit qu'on irait se baigner, ça vous dis ? » lança Henry avec joie

« Ouais ! Maman, dis oui ! »

« Oh euh, nous devrons passer à la maison pour les maillots. »

« Yes ! Ruby, tu viens aussi ? »

« Oh euh, oui bien sur. » sourit la jeune femme en évitant soigneusement le regard de Zelena

Mais Regina resta silencieuse, ce que remarqua Emma. Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, elles n'avaient fait que marcher sur la plage, mais pour ce qui était de se baigner, c'était une autre histoire.

* * *

Emma, Ruby, Regina et Henry furent les premiers à arriver sur la plage. En ce début de Juin, le soleil était au rendez-vous et la chaleur donnait à cette journée un avant gout de l'été.

« Ok, on s'installe ici ? » demanda Emma

Regina acquiesça car, de toute manière, pensa-t-elle, peu importe où elle se poserait, elle ne verrait pas la différence. Elle s'assit alors, sur la nappe mise par Emma, puis elle sentit le soleil s'absenter, elle imaginait donc que sa femme venait d'installer le parasol.

« Maman, j'peux aller me baigner ?! »

« Tu ne veux pas attendre Robin ? »

« Non ! » grogna le jeune garçon qui trépignait d'impatience

« J'y vais avec lui si tu veux. » assura Ruby qui s'effeuilla pour laisser apparaitre un maillot de bain rouge écarlate

Emma veilla quand même en fixant son fils et son amie s'approcher de l'eau pour tâter le terrain et, au son aigu que venait de faire Ruby, elle imaginait que l'eau n'était pas des plus chaudes.

« Tu n'y vas pas ? » demanda Regina

« Pas maintenant, j'irais avec toi après. » sourit Emma

« … »

« Parce que tu vas y aller hein ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Emma… C'est… »

« C'est le bon moment : il n'y a personne pour nous regarder, nous sommes juste nous, ta famille, et que tu n'as rien à craindre parce que je serais à tes cotés tout le temps. »

« … »

Emma soupira mais ne poussa pas plus loin. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Zelena et Robin arrivèrent « Emma ! Ou est Henry ? »

« Oh, il est déjà dans l'eau, avec Ruby ? »

A cette phrase, Zelena jeta un œil au loin et se figea en voyant la silhouette de Ruby, dont l'eau montait jusqu'à ses hanches, dans son bikini rouge. Elle resta bloquée quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir près d'Emma « Tu vas pas te baigner ? » demanda Emma

« Hm pas maintenant. »

« Maman, je peux y aller moi ? »

« Vas-y, mais fais attention. »

« Chouette ! »

La petite se déshabilla et fonça vers le bord de l'eau où elle jugea de sa température en y trempant un orteil avant qu'Henry et Ruby ne l'aspergent, ne lui laissant pas le choix que de plonger dans l'eau dans un concert de cris.

Emma sourit « Alors… Vous avez discuté ? »

« Hm oui, en quelque sorte ? »

« Et ? » Demanda Regina, curieuse

« Nous… Nous sommes en bons termes. »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Emma

« Ca fait plus d'un mois maintenant, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, j'ai tourné la page, et cette page s'appelle Chad à présent. »

Emma opina « Oui c'est sûr. Et je suis certaine qu'elle est aussi heureuse pour toi que nous le sommes. »

« Je l'espère, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne la regarde plus. Elle a fait un choix, il y a un mois, qu'elle assume à présent. »

Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers Ruby qui s'amusait avec les enfants tout en veillant sur eux « Dommage, vous auriez fait un beau couple. »

« Emma ! » grogna Regina

« Bah quoi ?! Je dis ce que je pense. Mais j'adore Chad, c'est un gentil garçon, et vous formez un beau couple. »

Zelena sourit alors et jeta un œil vers Ruby : elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi aurait pu ressembler leur couple : certainement quelque chose d'atypique, de drôle et d'un dynamisme à tout épreuve. A l'instar du couple que formaient Emma et Regina, elles auraient pu donner un peu de peps à Storybrooke.

« Bon, je vais à l'eau avec les gamins, je vous laisse ? » lança Emma

« Vas-y. » assura Zelena

La jolie blonde s'effeuilla alors et ne tarda pas à rejoindre les enfants et Ruby, tandis que Zelena resta avec sa sœur « Alors… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Comment tu vas ? Je veux dire, comment ça va avec Emma ? »

« Ca va. »

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça mais… »

« Non, je le parlerai pas de sexe avec toi sœurette. » sourit Regina

« Ah ! Donc, il y a bien un sujet _sexe_. »

« Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas ?! »

« Bah je sais pas… Quand on perd la vue, je suppose que les rapports aux autres et avec les autres changent, y compris les rapports sexuelles. »

« Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça déjà ? »

« Pour rien… »

« Tu mens. Emma t'a parlé ? »

« Non ! Bien sur que non, pourquoi ? Elle aurait pu le faire ? »

« … »

« Regina, je m'en fous, je veux juste m'assurer que tu ailles bien. »

« Je vais bien. _Nous_ allons bien. »

« Alors tant mieux. »

Regina soupira alors « Il n'y a rien à dire, parce que nous n'avons rien fait. »

Zelena se tourna vers sa sœur « Rien ? Quoi… Depuis votre mariage ? »

« Bien sur que si ! Seulement… Depuis que j'ai été opérée… Nous n'avons pas tenté quoique se soit. »

« Oh… Parce que vous n'osez pas ? »

« Parce que j'ai peur. »

Zelena fronça les sourcils « Regina Mills à peur ? »

« Non, pas Regina Mills. Mais Regina Swan Mills, oui. »

« Oh… »

« Tu as raison : être aveugle change ta perception des choses : dans la maison j'ai appris à me diriger avec des astuces, de la mémoire… Mais pour ce qui est d'appréhender l'espace, les corps, c'est autre chose. Même si j'ai l'ouïe fine, parfois, je ne me rends pas compte de la présence d'une personne dans la même pièce, c'est frustrant. »

« Je comprends. Je n'imagine pas, mais je peux comprendre. »

« Ah oui ? »

« C'est drôle : je me suis envoyée en l'air avec Ruby, mais j'ai peu de souvenirs de nos ébats, pourtant, on était voyantes. Emma et toi, c'est l'inverse. »

« … »

« Vous… Vous avez tenté au moins ? »

« A vrai dire, ça n'a jamais été évoqué… »

« Pas une fois en 2 mois ?! »

« Disons que… Après l'opération, il était évident que nous allions prendre nos distances un peu, et par la suite… les choses se sont enchainées jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Ok mais… Y'a eu tentatives au moins ? »

« Emma reste très câline… Mais on ne va jamais plus loin que… le respectable. »

« Et c'est pas frustrant ? »

« … »

« Me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie. »

« Si mais… J'ai simplement peur… Qu'on se loupe. »

« Bah c'est juste faire l'amour dans le noir, non ? »

« Oui et non. Il y a noir et noir. Dans la pénombre, ton œil capte quand même de la lumière, tu ne t'en rends pas forcément compte mais la lumière se reflète dans les contours. Mais là, Lena, je ne vois rien, ni lueur, ni contour, c'est le néant. C'est aussi déstabilisant qu'énervant. »

« Mais tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Non, enfin… A chaque fois, je prétexte être fatiguée et Emma est si patiente, si compréhensive. Mais j'ai peur qu'à force de tirer sur la corde, elle finisse par céder. »

« Oh Emma ne te quittera pas parce que vous ne faites pas l'amour. »

« Non, mais à force d'accumulation… De petites choses en petites choses, de sacrifices en sacrifices. »

« Elle ne voit pas cela comme des sacrifices. »

« Elle peut-être pas mais moi… »

Zelena fronça les sourcils et alors qu'elle allait répondre, sa fille arriva, l'éclaboussant de gouttes au passage « Maman viens allez ! Elle est bonne ! »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… »

Puis Emma arriva et embrassa sa femme sur le front « Allez viens chérie, ton fils te réclame. »

Regina grimaça mais elle prit sur elle : car si Emma faisait des sacrifices, elle pouvait, de son coté, faire des efforts : quel risque y avait-il à tremper ses pieds au bord de l'eau ?

« Ok. »

Emma sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'aider sa femme à se lever puis la conduisit jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

Zelena enleva son paréo, dévoilant un maillot de bain une pièce couleur émeraude. Elle s'approcha et soudain, son regard croisa celui de Ruby qui, visiblement, appréciait la vu que lui offrait l'échancré de son maillot. Zelena se sentit soudain monter le feu aux joues puis sa fille l'éclaboussa alors et la poussa presque dans l'eau « Allez viens ! »

« Oui, oui deux minutes ! »

« Zelena Mills aurait-elle peur de l'eau ? » ironisa Ruby

« Ah ah, tu riras moins quand je t'aurais mis la tête sous l'eau. »

« Des promesses… »

Défiée, Zelena s'immergea jusqu'aux épaules dans un cri aigue avant de se relever et de fusiller Ruby du regard qui éclatait de rire

« Très drôle. »

Et tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se cherchaient, Emma et Regina s'approchèrent du bord « Ok, on y est. Encore un pas et tu es dans l'eau. Elle est calme, y'a à peine de la houle. »

« O… Ok. » Regina retint sa respiration lorsque ses orteils touchèrent l'eau. La sensation était étrange : ne pas savoir où mettre les pieds, ne pas pouvoir imaginer les vagues qui frapperaient ses jambes…

« Avance un peu… »

Regina s'exécuta alors et marcha, sentant le sable sous ses pieds, rendant son équilibre précaire, l'eau montant sur ses pieds jusqu'à ses chevilles. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide à mesure qu'elle marchait.

Il y a encore un an, elle aurait été heureuse de partager ce moment avec son fils et sa femme… Elle adorait accompagner Henry à la mer… Mais là, c'était une épreuve de force pour elle.

« Ca va Gina ? »

« Je… Je ne te cache pas que je ne suis pas à l'aise. »

« Laisse ton corps s'habituer. »

Les conseils de la jolie blonde étaient toujours pertinents et ne visaient qu'à l'aider, et si parfois ils étaient la bienvenue, depuis quelques jours, ils étaient bien lourds à entendre et à porter. Il était si facile pour Emma de dire cela, mais elle n'était pas à sa place, elle n'était pas celle qui était constamment plongée dans le noir, à remettre en cause son quotidien, à devoir revoir ses priorités, à imaginer son futur, à devoir même imaginer à quoi son fils ressemblerait dans 10 ans.

« Regina ? »

« Oui, ça va. » lança sur un ton abrupt la jolie brune

Mais Emma ne s'en formalisa pas : elle savait que Regina sortait de sa zone de confort et qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, chose qui était rare chez elle. Alors, lentement et avec patience, elle la laissa apprivoiser son nouvel environnement, calant une de ses mains au creux de ses reins.

« Emma viens ! » lança Henry

« Non, je reste avec ta m… »

« Vas-y Emma. »

« Mais… Tu es sûre ? »

« Je suis au bord de l'eau. Que peut-il m'arriver ? »

« Gina… »

« Je t'en pris, je ne veux pas être un boulet. Va t'amuser. »

Emma aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'était en rien un boulet, qu'elle ne le serait jamais, mais argumenter maintenant serait vain et elles n'étaient pas là pour se disputer.

« Ok, je reviens. »

Emma lâcha sa femme alors et soudain, Regina se retrouva seule, dans le noir, les pieds dans l'eau et le bruit mêlé des vagues et des rires des enfants au loin. Que faire ? Rester sur place, tenter de bouger ? Que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Emma était non loin, elle n'avait de l'eau que jusqu'aux chevilles : elle pouvait tenter d'y aller jusqu'aux cuisses, non ?

« Hey, c'est pas du jeu ça ! Pas dans les yeux ! »

« Tu râles parce que tu es mauvaise perdante. Ta technique est nulle, c'est tout. » ricana Zelena

Ruby se figea et s'approcha dangereusement de la jolie rousse « Tu me provoques ? »

Zelena perdit alors son sourire en voyant Ruby s'approcher. Elle perdit son assurance alors mais lorsque Ruby s'arrêta juste devant elle en lui souriant. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était trop prêt, qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, et comme si elle avait lui dans ses pensées, Ruby perdit son sourire narquois et recula.

A ce moment précis, Zelena ne sut alors si elle ressentait du soulagement ou… de la frustration. Pendant quelques minutes, elle jeta de furtifs regards vers Ruby, décryptant ses courbes, ses cheveux luisant, sa poitrine comprimée dans ce bikini qui ne demandait qu'à s'ouvrir. Zelena déglutit : non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle était avec Chad maintenant, elle était heureuse. Alors quand Ruby retourna s'amuser avec Robin, Zelena ne put y voir qu'un signe : elles finiraient peut-être par devenir amies.

Emma et Henry nageaient tranquillement, ce dernier s'amusant à asperger sa mère. Regina s'avança encore et encore, sentant le sable se mouvoir sous sa voute plantaire, l'eau montant de ses chevilles à ses mollets, puis ses genoux… C'était étrange d'ailleurs car elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer. Etait-elle portée par la houle ?

« Emma… » souffla-t-elle tandis que l'eau lui arrivait à présent jusqu'à la taille

Le néant l'entourant, elle ne sut plus où elle était : faisait-elle face à l'océan ? Ou à la plage ? Elle entendait à peine les rires de sa famille… Ou étaient-ils ?

« Emma ! »

Elle tourna et retourna sur elle-même jusqu'à perdre le peu de repère qu'elle avait encore. L'eau montait et bientôt une vague vint lui faire perdre son équilibre et, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut de l'eau plein le visage « Emma ! Emma ! » Elle paniqua totalement : allait-elle se faire emporter ? Se noierait-elle ? Et alors que sa respiration se saccada, elle sentit deux mains lui prendre les épaules

« Regina, je suis là, pas de panique, je suis là. »

« Emma… Je… Je veux sortir, s'il te plait. »

« Ok, pas de souci, viens. »

Emma la reconduisit sur la plage, sous le regard interloqué des enfants, de Ruby et Zelena « On devrait sortir aussi… »

Tous furent d'accord et c'est ensemble qu'ils regagnèrent la nappe. Regina s'assit, sa respiration encore irrégulière « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je… J'ai paniqué : je ne savais plus où j'étais, où vous étiez. »

« C'est rien. Je n'aurais pas du m'éloigner. » confia Emma « Mais on est là, c'est bon. »

Regina la rassura d'un léger sourire, mais dans son for intérieur, une bataille gangrénait : cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'Emma faisait preuve de sacrifice pour elle, qu'elle renonçait à certaines choses. Elle ne retournait que sporadiquement au bureau du shérif, préférant, comme elle aimait à le dire « prendre soin de sa femme ». Mais au fur à et mesure, Regina sentait cela comme un poids trop lourd à porter.

Cela faisait 2 mois qu'elle était enfermée chez elle, ne pouvant sortir seule. Elle voyait sa famille se démener pour elle au détriment de leur propre quotidien. Elle n'en pouvait plus, cette situation devait changer. Elle était fatiguée de faire bonne figure pour soulager les autres. Elle était aveugle et cette situation lui pesait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru.

« On va rentrer. » concéda Emma

« Non, non, ça va aller. Restons ici, au moins pour manger. » sourit Regina

Chacun se regarda alors et Emma décréta que c'était pour le mieux s'ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ne pas ramener le sujet sur le tapis et faire de cette journée, une parmi tant d'autre. Alors Emma ouvrit la glacière et sortit les sandwichs dont chacune s'empara et la discussion tourna autour des prochaines vacances des enfants « J'aimerais bien qu'on aille à Disneyland moi ! » lança Henry

« Robin m'a parlé d'un parc aquatique à quelques heures d'ici. »

« Ouais mais… » Robin jeta un discret coup d'œil vers Ruby avant de soupirer « Non, je veux plus. Disneyland c'est bien, et tous ensemble. »

« On va attendre un peu avant de faire ce genre de grande sortie ok ? » lança Emma « On a le temps. »

La discussion passa alors à autre chose et finalement, ils finirent par rentrer dans l'après-midi. Zelena et Robin rentrèrent chez elles en promettant de revenir dès qu'elles le pouvaient pour se faire une nouvelle journée tous ensembles. Et avant de partir, la jolie rousse se retrouva quelques secondes seules avec Ruby, sur le pas de la porte, tandis que Robin lui avait fait promettre de ne pas repartir avant qu'elles ne se soient revues.

« Bien, c'était une chouette journée… » lança Ruby

« Oui. Les choses sont encore tendues, mais… J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons retrouver des rapports cordiaux. »

« Oui, avec le temps. » lui assura Ruby « En attendant, cette journée m'a confirmé que les choses ne pourraient qu'aller mieux si on y mettait du sien. Alors je vais prendre cette nouvelle opportunité de travail et, j'en suis sûre, après un certain temps, les choses changeront, pour le mieux, pour tout le monde. »

Paroles énigmatiques mais que Zelena ne put creuser davantage quand sa fille appuya sur le klaxon « Bien alors… Nous nous reverrons certainement avant que tu t'en ailles. »

« Je l'ai promis à Robin, oui. » sourit Ruby « A bientôt. »

La jolie rousse s'éloigna, et Ruby perdit peu à peu son sourire de façade lorsque la voiture disparut de l'allée. Puis elle rentra et la fin de journée se passa paisiblement, tout le monde s'étant rendu compte que Regina était restée silencieuse. Emma ne poussa pas plus loin et lui accorda le droit de se reposer à l'écart.

« C'était un peu trop non ? » lança Emma, inquiète

« Emma… Il fallait bien la pousser un peu. Elle ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici, enfermée. »

« … »

« Ca fait déjà deux mois… »

« Je sais. Ca passe vite… »

« J'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce qu'elle ressent. Il faut qu'elle se trouve quelque chose à faire Emma. Je sais ce que c'est que de déprimer seule chez soi à tourner en rond. »

Emma la fixa, avant de vaquer son regard de ses pieds à la tête « Tu as maigri non ? »

« Oh tu sais, je plus bosser dans un bar m'empêche de grignoter les cacahuètes du bar. » plaisanta Ruby

« Rub'… »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis-moi que depuis que Zelena est partie de New-York tu ne te laisses pas aller ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! La preuve, j'ai décidé d'accepter l'emploi de Jane ! »

« Attends… C'est vrai ? A cause de Zelena ? »

« Non, grâce à elle au contraire. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a dit de foncer et d'aller de l'avant, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Cette opportunité ne se représentera pas deux fois. »

« Zelena est au courant ?! »

« Evidemment, je viens de te dire que c'est elle qui a même guidé mon choix. »

Emma fronça les sourcils « C'est… Etonnant. »

« Pourquoi ? Après tout, ça ne la regarde plus vraiment : elle a ce Chad et sa fille. Ils sont heureux en famille, je suis contente pour elle. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Je te mentirais en disant que je ne ressens plus rien, mais ainsi va la vie et… cette offre d'emploi va m'aider à passer à autre chose. »

« Ouais… Du coup, tu repars quand ? »

« Je reprends la route dans quelques jours. »

« Tu ne restes même pas la semaine ?! »

« Emma, je suis là pour toi, toi et Regina, tu sais… Mais rester ici est tellement difficile aussi. »

« Je sais, désolée, je suis égoïste… »

« Non, tu es seulement seule. » sourit Ruby avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

« Non. »

« Je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'enfant. »

« Hors de question que j'y aille. »

« Emma, ça fait près de deux semaines que tu n'as pas mis les pieds au poste. »

« On me tient au courant. »

« S'il te plait. Tu sais que j'aime quand tu es là et que tu t'occupes de moi, mais je suis grande. Tu as une tâche à accomplir. »

« Oui, m'occuper de toi ! »

« Et de la ville. Tu es mes yeux et mes oreilles durant mon absence de la mairie. Aujourd'hui, il y a conseil municipal et tu te dois d'y aller, ne serait-ce que pour représenter ma voix. Il s'agirait, ou non, de nommer un remplaçant à mon poste. »

« Je sais mais… »

« … Il n'y a pas de mais ! » lança sur un ton abrupt Regina, faisant sursauter Emma « Emma, comment te dire ça sans que tu le prennes mal mais… J'en ai marre de cette situation : toi qui est toujours derrière moi, toi qui veille sur moi. Je t'aime, ne te méprends pas, mais je suis fatiguée que tu me suives partout. »

« … Je comprends… Mais j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne sois pas là… Je m'en voudrais tellement. »

« Alors je te libère de cette charge. Emma, il ne s'agirait pas que tu perdes toi aussi ton emploi. »

« … »

« Alors c'est décidé : ce matin, tu emmènes Henry au collège et ensuite tu vas au conseil. »

« Ruby pourrait… »

« Tu sais très bien que Ruby à rendez-vous avec Granny. »

Emma soupira alors : s'il y avait bien une constante chez Regina c'est son opiniâtreté « Je t'appellerai. » soupira-t-elle finalement

« Oh je n'en doute pas. »

« Et, quand je reviendrais, on parlera sérieusement à l'éventualité de prendre un chien, ok ? » Regina leva les yeux au ciel, même dissimulée derrière ses lunettes, Emma pouvait le voir « Hey ! Ne fais pas ça, c'est sérieux. »

« Ca l'est simplement parce qu'Henry te tanne pour en avoir un. »

« Même pas vrai ! »

« Mamans, j'y vais ! » lança Henry en déboulant du haut des escaliers

« Hep hep, minute papillon, je t'accompagne. »

« Ah oui ? Mais… »

« J'ai un conseil municipal. »

« Et maman ? »

« Maman se débrouillera très bien quelques heures. » répondit Regina en souriant « Allez, filez ! »

Et si Emma rechigna, elle ne put qu'avouer que sortir de chez elle sans Regina était aussi une bouffée de légèreté qu'elle ne s'était pas accordée depuis l'opération.

Une heure plus tard, c'est Ruby qui quitta la maison en faisant promettre à Regina de ne pas toucher le four, chose à laquelle Regina avait consenti avant de se retrouver seule.

Et la solitude, Regina n'en avait plus eu l'habitude depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Alors, quand le silence l'enveloppa dans ses propres murs, elle frissonna : elle se retrouva au milieu de son vestibule et soudain, une légère panique s'empara d'elle : et si elle provoquait un incident ? Si elle oubliait de fermer un robinet ? Le gaz ? Une lumière ? Elle comprit alors qu'elle était totalement démunie face à sa situation. Emma, dans tout ce qu'il y avait de positif dans ses attentions, n'avait pas aidé en la couvant à l'extrême, la rendant, du coup, dépendante des autres.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était ce fait : dépendre des autres. Malheureusement, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne pouvait même pas sortir de chez elle sans se perdre. Et pour preuve, lorsqu'elle sortit pour récupérer le journal au pas de sa porte, les quelques pas qu'elle fit à l'extérieur la paniquèrent tant et si bien qu'elle rentra rapidement chez elle, butant, au passage sur les quelques marches dont elle avait oublié l'existence.

« Et merde ! » maugréa-t-elle en tapant les journaux au sol

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et se rendit dans la cuisine : que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle se rappela des conseils d'Emma : elle connaissait cette maison comme sa poche, il suffisait qu'elle se concentre et, machinalement, les gestes lui reviendraient.

Alors elle se laissa guider par ses pas et ouvrit un placard de bols. Mais en voulant en prendre un, elle en poussa un autre qui se fracassa au sol dans un bruit aigu.

« Merde ! »

En voulant le ramasser, elle se coupa la main et cria. Elle n'était plus bonne à rien. Comment pouvait-elle envisager de vivre le reste de ses jours à ne dépendre que d'Emma ? Henry grandirait, trouverait quelqu'un et se marierait, il aurait peut-être des enfants… Ses petits-enfants, qu'elle ne verrait jamais.

Et soudain, les semaines à prétendre, les semaines à « tenir bon », les semaines à croire et faire croire… Ces semaines là lui explosèrent au visage. Elle se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Assise là, par terre, la main ensanglantée, au milieu de la porcelaine, elle pleura.

Elle était fatiguée, usée, moralement et physiquement. Emma n'y était pour rien, elle seule était fautive : elle pensait être assez forte pour surmonter tout cela, mais elle avait tort. Elle était vivante certes, mais sous quelles conditions…

Elle en avait assez de se battre contre des moulins à vent… Alors, elle se leva comme elle put, s'agrippant au comptoir, répandant du sang partout… Elle avait oublié les pas, le nombre de marches : elle se heurta aux murs, aux meubles, se cognant les épaules, les hanches… Elle gémit mais ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle trouva enfin les marches. Elle les monta à quatre pattes, ultime affront pour une femme aussi classe. Et rampa presque, entre ses sanglots, pour se hisser jusqu'à sa porte de chambre qu'elle ouvrit avec difficulté.

Elle balança ses lunettes de soleil au travers de la pièce avant de rejoindre sa salle de bain. Machinalement, elle fixa le miroir mais, évidemment, elle ne vit rien… Rien, le néant, le vide. Elle grogna alors et, d'un geste de rage, elle pulvérisa son miroir de son poing, ensanglantant l'autre main.

* * *

Emma n'écoutait que d'une oreille, ses pensées étaient totalement ailleurs.

« Miss Swan ? Miss Swan, vous être parmi nous ? » lança Gold

« Hm ? Oh désolée, je… Et c'est Swan Mills à présent, vous devriez le savoir maintenant. »

« Ah ah oui, désolé. Alors… Nous parlions d'un remplacement sur la durée pour le poste de maire. »

« Regina est encore mairesse. » lança Emma, sur la défensive

« Je sais. Mais la question est : peut-elle exercer en ce moment ? »

« … »

« Ne vous méprenez pas, chère madame Swan Mills mais… Etre aveugle est une chose, seulement, nous ne l'vons guère vu depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Beaucoup se sont posés des questions sur son état de santé général. Il est évident que pour beaucoup, devenir aveugle est une épreuve à laquelle on ne peut ressortir indemne. »

Emma grimaça « Je vous rassure, Regina va très bien. Nous étions hier encore à la plage. »

« Bien alors, pourquoi ne vient-elle pas ici ? Si elle est capable de marcher et parler, peu importe finalement, si elle ne voit pas. »

Emma allait répliquer, mais se rendit compte que, pour une fois, Gold, n'avait pas tort : cloitrer Regina chez elles, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

« Ecoutez, elle se remet doucement. Et croyez-moi, si elle avait pu, elle serait venue elle-même aujourd'hui. »

« Je comprends bien, mais en attendant la ville se retrouve sans dirigeant. »

« Regina a fait un excellent travail en amont, de sorte que la ville se gère seule. »

« Pour l'instant. Mais si cette situation se prolonge. Ne pensez pas que je sois médisant mais… Il faudrait quand même assurer, juste au cas où. »

« Et je suppose que vous vous portez volontaire ? »

« Absolument pas. Mais si Regina souhaite quelqu'un de confiance pour reprendre le flambeau en attendant qu'elle se sente de le faire, ou les prochaines élections. »

« Bien, je lui ferais part de votre candidature. D'autres volontaires ? » Personne ne leva la main, au grand damne de la jolie blonde « Bien. J'en prends note. D'autres points à voir ? »

* * *

« Alors comme ça tu nous quittes ? » lança Granny en mettant devant Ruby un milkshake à la fraise

« Yup. »

« Ma proposition tenait toujours tu sais ? »

« Je sais mais… J'ai besoin de partir. »

« Partir ? Ou ne pas rester ? »

Ruby fixa sa grand-mère en haussant un sourcil « Emma aurait-elle été trop bavarde ? »

« Non. Je suis simplement observatrice. »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'as-tu observé ? »

« Votre manège au mariage, c'était… Discret, mais pas assez. »

« … »

« Hey, je ne t'accuse de rien. Vous êtes adultes et responsables… »

« Pas tant que ça visiblement… Ce qu'on a fait a plutôt relevé de l'idiotie adolescente… »

« Quoi ? Vous avez passé la nuit à boire ? »

« Ouais… Entre autre… »

Granny tiqua mais ne montra rien « Hm je vois… Et l'après ne fut pas vraiment… »

« J'y crois que pas que je parle de ça avec ma grand-mère… » grogna Ruby en plongeant sa paille dans son lait glacé

« Je suis ouverte d'esprit. J'ai toujours soutenu Regina dans ses choix de vie, encore plus lorsque sa mère a fait défaut de ce coté là. »

« Ouais… »

« Peu importe les choix que tu fais, il faut qu'ils soient toujours guidés par envie et non contrainte ou dépit. »

« … »

« Ce job, si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors… va-y fonce. »

Ruby sourit « Merci. »

Puis la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Emma apparut, visiblement éreintée « Hey salut ! »

« Oh, t'as pas l'air bien. »

« Une réunion un peu lourdingue à la mairie. »

« Oh, et donc ? Ca a donné quoi ? » »

« Ce que j'imaginais : la ville a besoin d'un maire, ou du moins de quelqu'un qui dirige les choses. »

« Et y'a des volontaires ? »

« Un. Et je suis pas sûre qu'il plaise à Regina. » grimaça-t-elle

« En parlant d'elle, tu as des nouvelles ? »

« Hm, je lui ai envoyé un message en sortant de la mairie. Elle m'a pas répondu, elle dort peut-être. »

« Et les visites à l'hôpital ? »

« Hm, toujours aussi lourdes : rien n'avance et je sens que je perds Regina un peu plus chaque jour. Malgré nos efforts, je crois qu'elle s'était rentrée dans le crâne qu'elle finirait par revoir un jour. Mais deux mois plus tard… »

« Hm je vois, c'est compliqué. »

« On a essayé avec Henry, mais je crois vraiment qu'elle aurait du passer par un psy. »

« Ca ne lui avait pas été conseillé ? »

« Si bien sur, mais elle avait toujours prétexté quelque chose pour éviter d'y aller. Finalement, les jours ont passé et les choses semblaient aller. »

« Tu parles au passé, pourquoi ? » demanda curieusement Granny qui venait de poser une tasse de chocolat chaud devant la blonde

« Hm, hier on a été à la plage. Elle a paniqué dans l'eau. »

« Oh… Je vois. »

« J'ai été idiote. Je n'aurais pas du la laisser y aller… »

« Emma, tu vas pas la coller indéfiniment. »

Soudain, le téléphone d'Emma vibra « Ah, c'est Regina. » mais quand elle lut le message, elle fronça les sourcils

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non, je crois pas. Elle m'envoie juste _Je t'aime._ »

« Bah, c'est bien non ? C'est mignon. » lança Ruby en sirotant son breuvage

« Oui mais… Je lui avais envoyé un message pour lui dire que je sortais de la mairie avec un tambour dans le crâne. Que je passais au Granny's avant de rentrer. »

« Et alors ? »

« Bah je sais pas… Je, c'est bizarre comme réponse non ? »

« Arrête. On dirait une mère chiante. » plaisanta Ruby « J'imagine pas comment tu aurais été casse-pied avec Henry. »

« Arrête, je suis une maman super cool. »

« Nan, tu es chiante. »

Emma sourit alors et la bouscula de son coude dans ses cotes « Merci. »

« De rien, toujours là pour te divertir. »

« Ah oui ? Toujours ? Vraiment ? »

Ruby haussa les épaules « Evidemment. »

Mais bien sur, en disant cela, Ruby avait déjà scellé son destin et Emma le savait mieux que quiconque.

« Les filles, pancakes ? » demanda Granny

« Non merci je… Je vais rentrer. »

« Emma ça va pas ? »

« Je sais pas…J'ai… J'ai un drôle de pressentiment. » Elle se leva alors et fronça les sourcils « Je vais rentrer ! »

« Attends, je t'accompagne ! » lança Ruby en attrapant un pancake sur le comptoir « Hey Emma doucement ! »

« Monte ! »

A peine la portière fermée, Emma démarra en trombe « Hey, détends-toi ! »

« Je sais pas… Y'a un truc que je sens pas. »

Et Emma roula aussi vite qu'elle put et se gara à la va-vite, montant avec rudesse sur le trottoir. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'éteindre le moteur et bondit hors de la voiture avant que Ruby ne la suive.

Emma ouvrit la porte avec fracas « REGINA ? »

Mais rien, le silence. Elle monta les quelques marches et soudain vit au sol des tâches brunes. Elle tourna la tête et vit les débris du bol au sol et du sang « Et merde… Regina ? »

Ruby apparut alors et vit les tâches de sang à son tour « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

Emma monta les marches en les suivant, jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne vit rien « Regina ? »

Puis elle vit de l'eau sortir de la salle de bain « Regina… »

Elle se précipita vers la pièce, suivit de Ruby et lorsqu'elle entendit son amie hurler le nom de sa femme, elle resta pétrifiée : devant elle, Regina, allongée, inanimée, les mains en sangs, du verre au sol, ainsi que son téléphone et un tube de cachets éparpillés au sol.

« Et merde… »

Emma secoua sa femme alors « Regina ! Regina, réponds-moi ! mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?! REGINA ! »

* * *

Emma ne quitta pas sa femme, pas une seule seconde. Pas même lorsque les secours emmenèrent Regina dans l'ambulance. Elle resta là, à lui serrer la main, à lui parler, essayant de la retenir par ses paroles.

« Chérie, je suis là… Reste avec moi. »

Ruby était restée à la maison, Emma lui ordonnant de s'occuper d'Henry lorsque ce dernier rentrerait quelques heures plus tard. La jolie brune lui avait assuré qu'elle nettoierait tout afin qu'il ne reste rien des traces de l'incident.

« Madame… Madame, on doit l'emmener. Vous savez ce qu'elle a pris ? »

« Elle… Y'avait ça à coté d'elle. » répondit-elle en donnant le tube vide

« Des somnifères. Vous savez si le tube était plein ? »

« Aucune idée… Y'en avait par terre… »

« Ok. Restez là. »

Emma acquiesça et, tel un robot, elle se posa, le regard dans le vide.

« Emma ? »

Elle tourna sa tête et vit Whale « Oh docteur… »

« Que faites-vous ici ? Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous avant trois jours non ? »

« C'est… C'est Regina, elle a… » elle déglutit difficilement, ce fait était encore trop irréel pour elle

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Elle a fait… une tentative de suicide je crois… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vous en prie, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Me tenir au courant ? »

« Evidemment. »

Et elle resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler Zelena « Zelena… Je… Je suis à l'hôpital, c'est Regina… Ca… Ca ne va pas, viens. »

La jolie rousse n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus et en moins de 15minutes, elle déboula à l'hôpital, trouvant une Emma totalement désemparée.

« Emma ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'est… C'est ma faute… » balbutia la jolie blonde, encore sous le choc

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je n'aurais pas du la laisser seule… C'était trop tôt, elle n'était pas prête. »

« Emma ! Regarde-moi ! » la jolie blonde s'exécuta « Respire, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Ou… Ou est Robin ? »

« A son cours de sport. Alors ? »

« Regina… Elle … Je l'ai retrouvé inanimée dans la salle de bain, je crois qu'elle a pris des cachets… »

« Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ai laissé seule ce matin. C'était, je crois, la première. Elle a insisté pour que j'aille au bureau, Henry était au collège… Elle a du paniquer, je sais pas… Mais j'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment et je suis revenue… »

« Tu l'as sauvé. »

« J'ai provoqué ça. »

Et alors que Zelena allait répondre, Whale apparut et Emma se figea « Alors ? »

« Elle va bien. Nous lui avons fait un lavage d'estomac et elle est sous perfusion actuellement. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est voulu réellement mettre fin à ses jours. Il y avait trop peu de somnifères dans son organisme pour cela. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Emma… Vous a-t-elle envoyé un message avant que vous ne reveniez chez vous ? »

« Oui, elle m'a envoyé un « _Je t'aime_ ». Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que c'était un appel à l'aide plutôt qu'autre chose. Et le fait qu'elle vous ait envoyé ce message prouve qu'elle imaginait que vous reviendriez à temps. »

« Alors… C'est pas si grave que ça ? »

« Nous allons la garder quelques jours en observation et elle devra consulter notre psychiatre. »

« Un psy ? »

« Emma, même si elle n'a pas voulu mourir, le geste était là. Ce qu'elle a subi est quelque chose dont elle aurait du parler avec quelqu'un d'extérieur. Elle a refusé prétextant que vous seriez là pour elle, mais je pense que cela n'a fait que renforcer le problème. »

« … »

« Je ne vous accuse de rien, vous lui êtes dévouée, vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu, et c'est déjà bien. Mais il y a des choses qui sont hors de votre contrôle ou hors de votre champ de compétence. »

« Je comprends… »

« Il faut qu'elle se repose pour l'instant, et qu'elle parle. »

« On peut la voir ? » demanda Zelena

« Oui, mais peu de temps. »

Emma et Zelena furent conduites jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et y entrèrent sans bruit. Regina était allongée, les yeux fermés, une perfusion au bras gauche. Elle était pâle et le visage cerné.

« Re… Regina ? » La jolie brune ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement sa tête « C'est moi… »

« Emma… » la jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit et lui prit la main « Comment tu vas ? »

« … »

« Regina, je ne te juge pas. Je me suis inquiétée. Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas, même si tu vas mal, dis-le moi. »

« Je suis en vie. »

Cette simple réponse fit frissonner Emma : elle était en vie certes, mais sous quelles conditions ? Elle ferma brièvement les yeux « Zelena est là aussi. »

« Ou est Henry ? Il est au courant ? »

« Il est encore au collège. Ruby est à la maison. Je lui parlerai. »

« … »

« Regina, tout ce que l'on souhaite c'est que tu ailles bien, que tu ailles mieux. Whale a dit que tu devais rester ici quelques jours… »

« Ok. »

Emma fut surprise : elle qui, il y a deux mois encore, aurait arraché ses propres perfusions afin de sortir au plus vite de cette hôpital, aujourd'hui n'avait aucun problème à y rester plus que prévu. Voulait-elle fuir Emma et la pression qu'elle lui mettait sans le vouloir ? Voulait-elle simplement prendre le large un moment et sortir de son carcan qu'était la maison ?

« Ok bon… Je… Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, d'ailleurs je vais te ramener quelques affaires. Tu as quelque chose en particulier en tête ? »

« De quoi me laver. »

« Ok ça marche. » Elle se pencha pour embrasser sa femme sur le front « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. » souffla Regina, même si Emma ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Gina, si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, nous sommes là, ok ? » lança Zelena en serrant sa main dans la sienne

« Merci. » sourit faiblement Regina

Emma et Zelena échangèrent un regard concerné avant de quitter la pièce. Elles marchèrent quelques pas avant qu'Emma n'éclate en sanglots.

« Hey, tout doux, tout doux… Ca va aller. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Elle semblait si différente, si… ailleurs. »

« Elle s'est sentie honteuse je pense. Regina n'a pas l'habitude de se sentir diminuée. Et toute cette situation… Sans parler de ce moment de faiblesse. »

« Mais je ne la juge pas… »

« Mais pour l'instant, je pense qu'elle a besoin de s'éloigner… »

« … »

« Emma, tu n'as rien fais de mal. »

« Tu crois ? » lança sarcastiquement la jolie blonde « Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas appelé à l'aide de la sorte… »

« Emma… »

Whale revint et Emma le fixa « Elle… Elle va bien ? »

« Elle ira mieux. Voici le docteur Janet Adler, elle est psychiatre et c'est elle qui va se charger de Regina. »

Emma toisa la jeune femme : une grande brune aux yeux noisettes, à la silhouette longiligne « Bonjour madame Swan Mills. »

« Bonjour. »

« Pour el suivi complet de Regina, il se peut que j'ai besoin de vous parler aussi. Seriez d'accord pour m'accorder quelques séances ? »

« Oui évidemment. Tout ce qu'il faudra pour aider Regina. »

La doctoresse sourit alors « Très bien. Je ferais tout mon possible pour aider votre femme. »

Emma, rassurée, décida de quitter l'établissement avec Zelena « Je te raccompagne chez toi. » lui assura la jolie rousse

Emma opina silencieusement et monta en voiture « Je vais devoir lui faire un sac, et ne rien oublier… »

« Stop. Emma, relax. »

« … »

« Respire. Tout se passera bien, même si tua s oublié quelque chose. »

« C'est à cause de ça hein… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'elle s'est sentie oppressée… Je lui mettais une pression dont je ne me rendais pas compte. En installant tout pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise comme les lattes de bois au mur, aménager les marches… Même me mettre au braille. J'ai tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise, mais en fait, je crois que je l'enfermais dans sa cécité. »

« Arrête. Ne te psychanalyse pas, laisse le docteur Adler le faire. »

« … »

Elles arrivèrent chez Emma et se garèrent « Je vais te laisser, je dois aller chercher Robin. »

« Merci encore, je te tiens au courant. »

« Evidemment. »

Elles se sourient et Emma descendit de la voiture. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'absence de traces de sang. Dans la cuisine, plus une seule trace de l'incident : le verre avait été ramassé et le sang nettoyé.

« Rub' ? »

Emma monta les marches et se rendit dans sa chambre ou elle vit la salle de bain allumée. Lorsqu'elle approcha, elle ne put que sourire tristement « Hey… »

Ruby était à quatre pattes, ramassant les débris du miroir qu'avait brisé Regina. Les cachets et le sang avaient disparu.

« Hey, alors comment elle va ? »

« C'est… On va dire que c'est moins grave que ce que ça suggérait. Les médecins pensent qu'elle n'avait pas avalé assez de somnifères pour que ça soit mortel. »

« Oh ok, mais elle va comment là ? »

« Elle est réveillée mais… Elle semblait si distante, si lointaine… »

« C'est normal. Elle se retrouve dans une position délicate. Mais ça ira mieux avec le temps, j'en suis sûre. »

« Ouais… »

« Tu dois le dire à Henry… »

« Je sais. Et je sais comment il le prendra. »

« ? »

« Il est comme moi, il va croire que c'est de sa faute, qu'on l'a trop poussé… »

« Alors, ça sera à toi de lui démontrer le contraire. » lui sourit-elle

« Tu vas rester hein ? »

« Evidemment. Tu as besoin de moi. »

Ruby la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front « Allez, je finis de nettoyer ça, et toi, tu te consacre à la bouffe, j'ai faim moi ! »

Emma gloussa et se défit de ses bras. Lorsqu'elle passa devant son lit, elle soupira : elle devrait passer encore quelques jours, seule dans ce lit.

* * *

Lorsqu'Henry rentra l'après-midi même, il sut de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Généralement, il était accueilli avec ferveur par sa mère, à qui il « avait beaucoup trop manqué » alors qu'il n'était parti que depuis quelques heures.

Mais là, pas un bruit, pas un mot, comme si la maison était déserte.

« Maman ? Emma ? Ruby ? »

« Hey gamin, je suis là. » lança Ruby dans le salon alors qu'elle regardait la télé « Alors ta journée ? »

« Ou sont mes mères ? »

« Oh, Emma est à l'étage, elle… se repose. Je devais lui dire lorsque tu arriverais. » dit-elle en allant pour se lever

« Pas la peine, j'y vais. Et où est ma mère ? Regina je veux dire ? »

« Tu devrais aller voir Emma. » céda Ruby sous l'œil perplexe du jeune garçon

« Hm… Ok… » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et sans attendre, il monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de la chambre parentale

« Entre. » entendit-il derrière la porte. Il s'exécuta et vit sa mère allongée sur le lit, habillée, les mains croisées sur son ventre « Maman ? »

« Viens t'allonger chéri. »

Il se coucha à ses cotés alors et regarda le plafond « On regarde quoi là ? »

« … »

« Emma ? »

« Ta mère est à l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? » dit-il en se redressant violemment « Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Elle… Elle ne va pas bien Henry, dans sa tête. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… »

« Elle… Elle a avalé des comprimés. »

« Non… »

« Mais je suis arrivée à temps et elle hors de danger à présent, mais elle va reste quelques jours là-bas. Ils vont l'aider, là où nous, nous avons échoués. »

Henry serra sa mâchoire « Pourquoi elle nous a pas simplement dit qu'elle allait pas bien. Pourtant, elle souriait, elle avait même repris la cuisine ! »

« Je sais. Mais je crois qu'elle essayait de faire bien trop d'efforts, pas pour elle-même mais pour nous, pour que les autres ne s'inquiètent plus pour elle. Mais quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle… Qu'elle n'était pas encore assez forte… »

Emma réprima un sanglot « Je suis désolée Henry, c'est ma faute… »

Il la prit dans ses bras « Non, c'est la faute de personne. Ils vont l'aider, elle ira mieux, j'en suis sûr. »

Emma sourit ente deux soubresauts « Tu es un gamin si fort. » puis soudain, elle perdit son sourire et fixa son fils « Henry… Dis-moi que tu vas bien, dis-moi que toute cette situation… Henry, si ça ne va pas… »

« Hey, je vais bien, promis. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu ne me dis pas ça parce que c'est ce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'entendre ? »

Henry sourit « Oui. On sera forts maman, on le sera pour elle. »

Emma éclata en pleurs dans les bras d son fils, ce dernier laissant une discrète larme rouler sur sa joue.

* * *

Ruby ne vit pas redescendre ni Emma ni Henry, et lorsqu'elle monta et jeta un œil dans la chambre, elle les vit endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle sourit alors et redescendit. Les jours qui suivraient seraient compliqués à gérer pour tout le monde.

Et quand elle redescendit, son téléphone sonna « Oui ? »

 _« Ruby…_ »

« Qui es… Oh … Zelena ? »

« _Oui. Henry est-il rentré ?_ »

« Oui, Emma lui a parlé, ils sont en train de dormir dans la chambre d'Emma. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver. »

« _Tu… Tu veux venir ici ?_ »

Ruby esquissa un timide sourire mais répondit « Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. »

« _Oh… Tu sais… Si c'est à cause de…_ »

« Non, non, rien à voir, mais je préfère être là pour Emma, au cas où. »

« _Oh très bien, oui, c'est normal_. »

« Comment l'a pris Robin ? »

« _Avec ses yeux d'enfants surdoués : elle a d'abord était surprise avant de s'inquiéter et finalement d'analyser la situation avec pragmatisme._ »

« Hm je vois. » sourit Ruby « Bon… Je… Je vais y aller. »

« _Oui. Si tu as des nouvelles, n'hésites pas._ »

« Ok problème. Au revoir. »

Ruby raccrocha et un gout amer stagna dans sa bouche. Elle soupira alors : ce soir, elle mangerait en solo.

* * *

« Maman ? »

« Oui chérie ? »

« C'était qui au téléphone ? »

« Je… J'ai appelé Ruby pour savoir comment allaient Henry et Emma. »

« Et ? »

« Ils sont ensemble… »

Robin s'approcha de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras « On devrait y aller aussi. On ne devrait pas rester ici seules. »

« Chad va venir ce soir. »

Robin se redressa vivement « Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que je l'avais invité. » répondit Zelena « Robin, as-tu un problème avec Chad ? »

« Non… »

« Alors pourquoi, à chaque fois que j'évoque son prénom, tu grimaces. »

« C'est juste que… Ca fait simplement une semaine vous deux, et j'ai l'impression qu'il fait déjà partie de la famille. »

« C'est bien non ? »

« Ca va trop vite… On le connait à peine. »

« Il faut bien que ça commence quelque part. »

« … »

« Robin, tu sais que ton bonheur est ma priorité. Si Chad te met mal à l'aise. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

La question fut aussi abrupte que surprenante. Zelena la fixa avant de lui sourire « Je l'apprécie énormément, il est gentil et prévenant. »

« C'est pas la question. »

« Et ça sera ma réponse. Le sentiment amoureux est quelque chose qui se construit. Et tu l'as dis : on se connait depuis peu, mais sache que si l'amour vient avec le temps, avec les gestes, alors… Je suis optimiste. » sourit-elle

« T'as pas attendu si longtemps avec Ruby. »

Cette réponse la désarçonna « Ruby ? Mais quel est le rapport ? »

« Bah tu l'aimes bien non ? »

« Je… l'apprécie. »

« Comme Chad ? »

« Comme… Non, non. »

« Alors quoi ? Y'a plusieurs sorte d'appréciation ? »

« Grr Robin, tu sais être agaçante quand tu veux. » grogna la jolie rousse

« J'aimerais juste comprendre. Tu semblais bien t'entendre avec Ruby, puis y'a eu le mariage… Et ensuite ton mini séjour à New-York. Et là… Je sais pas… T'es bizarre. Comme si tu cherchais absolument quelqu'un. Il s'est passé quelque chose hein ? »

« Robin, ce n'est clairement pas de ton âge de parler de ça. Et si finalement le problème n'avait rien à voir avec Chad hm ? »

« … »

« Allez, viens. »

Zelena ouvrit ses bras et Robin se cala dedans. Et après quelques secondes, Robin soupira « Qu'est-ce qu'il a se passer pour Regina ? »

« Ils vont s'occuper d'elle. »

« Et qui va s'occuper d'Emma ? »

Zelena fronça les sourcils alors : oui, qui s'occuperait d'elle et d'Henry ?

* * *

La nuit fut rude pour Emma. Henry avait dormi avec elle, collé à elle-même. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il était là, endormi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et grommela avant de le secouer doucement « Henry, hey chéri… Tu dois te lever, y'a cours. »

« Hm… »

« S'il te plait Henry… »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit péniblement les yeux « Hm j'peux rester au lit ? »

« Non chéri, tu dois aller en cours, et on va être à la bourre. »

« Mais… Et maman ? »

« Quoi maman ? Maman n'aurait absolument pas voulu que tu manques les cours. »

« … »

« Henry, je t'en prie… »

« Ok, je plaisantais. Tu me tiens au courant si tu as du nouveau. »

« Je vais aller la voir ce matin. » sourit Emma « Ruby t'accompagnera. »

« Hm ok. »

* * *

Emma détestait cet hôpital. Elle commençait à y avoir des habitudes dont elle se serait bien passée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage de la chambre de sa femme, son cœur palpita. Etait-elle prête à affronter Regina ? Et tandis qu'elle s'approcha de la porte, elle entendit des voix s'élever, elle se stoppa alors, écoutant par l'entrebâillement.

« Je n'y arrive plus… »

« Regina, cette situation est tout à fait compréhensible… Ce qu'il vous est arrivé peut être, et doit être perturbant pour vous. »

« … »

« Emma vous soutient, vous n'êtes pas seule. »

« Je sais. »

« Et c'est cela qui vous gêne ? »

« … »

« Regina… »

« Je l'aime vous savez. Je l'aime plus que tout… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… J'ai ce sentiment, ce… cette colère, cette haine envers elle. »

Emma se figea alors et écoutant plus attentivement encore.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ? »

« Parce que tout est sa faute. »

Le sang d'Emma se glaça alors

« Votre cécité ? »

« Je… Je m'étais habituée à devoir mourir dans les prochains mois, tout était prêt, tout. Puis elle est arrivée et ma vie… Tout s'est retrouvé chamboulé. J'ai osé croire, pendant une fraction de seconde, que le destin serait clément avec moi… Et me voilà aveugle et totalement inutile à la société. Je suis faible… »

« Regina, je vous connais peu mais vous n'êtes certainement la femme faible que vous pensez être. Il faut énormément de courage pour affronter ce que vous avez du affronter. Vous avez votre famille. »

« Ils attendent tant de moi, et moi j'ai à cœur de ne pas les décevoir… Mais c'est trop… Je ne peux plus, je n'ai plus la force de faire croire que tout va bien, alors que c'est faux. Je déteste Emma autant que je l'aime, j'ai envie de partir, de m'éloigner autant que je veux les garder près de moi… Que dois-je faire ? »

« Vous êtes perdue, mais cela arrive. Nous devons prendre un problème après l'autre Regina. »

Emma retint ses larmes : comment avait-elle été aussi aveugle à son tour ? De ne pas avoir vu la souffrance de sa femme ? D'avoir cru que tout se réglerait avec quelques cours de brailles et des aménagements dans la maison… Elle avait été si crédule. Et aujourd'hui Regina souffrait au point de la détester…

« Regina, que voulez-vous ? »

« Je veux… Je veux rester seule. »

Emma mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher ses sanglots de trahir sa présence, et lentement, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Lorsqu'elle s'était mariée, elle avait ouvert un nouveau chapitre de son histoire, donné une seconde chance à sa vie, à celle de Regina, mais aujourd'hui, les choses allaient mal et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment finir cette histoire sur une fin heureuse.

 **TBC**


	23. Un nouveau chapitre

**Hello hello !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, moi nickel !**

 **Bon je n'ai pas épargné vos petits coeurs de shipper... Du coup, j'avais dans l'idée de ça dure au moins un ou 2 chpas supplémentaires MAIS je vous aime vraiment et je vous épargnerais donc un nouveau chapitre de angst. J'abrège vos souffrances de swen ici ^^**

 **Avec, en plus, un petit RATED M pour ce chapitre ! **

**Bon, je ne garantie rien pour ce qui est du Red West... :/**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Un nouveau chapitre  
**

« Regina, je suis le docteur Janet Adler, c'est moi qui vais vous suivre durant votre séjour ici. »

« Je ne suis pas folle. » argua Regina

« Ne soyez pas sur la défensive. Je suis de votre coté. Je veux simplement que vous alliez mieux. »

Regina soupira et détourna le regard « Vous êtes là parce que j'ai fais une tentative de suicide. »

« Je suis là pour comprendre pourquoi vous avez fais ce geste. »

« … »

« Je sais que cette situation peut être compliquée à gérer… »

« … Ah oui ? Vous êtes aveugle vous aussi ? »

Janet esquissa un sourire « Moi non. Mon fils oui. »

Regina se figea « Qu… Je… »

« Oh vous n'étiez pas sensée savoir. » sourit Janet « Je n'en fais étalage nulle part. »

« Comment… »

« Maladie dégénérative. Il est né voyant mais a perdu la vue à l'âge de 9 ans. Nous avons du changer toute notre vie, mon mari et moi. Encore plus lorsque je suis tombée enceinte et que mon cadet fut en bonne santé. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Mon expérience n'est pas un exemple à suivre. Tout le monde a sa propre histoire, son propre vécu. Parlez-moi de la votre. »

Le visage de Regina se ferma et elle baissa le regard « Il n'y a rien à dire… »

« Ah oui ? Laissez-moi résumer de mon point de vue : vous, Regina Mills, une jeune femme dynamique, la trentaine, mère d'un garçon de 10 ans, récemment mariée à une jeune femme magnifique, aimante et aimée. Puis la maladie, et la vue perdue. »

« … »

« Toutes vos certitudes qui volent en éclats, vos murs qui s'écroulent. Et vous n'en avez pas l'habitude. »

« … »

« Regina la grande, la fière, la dure… Cette Regina devient faible, dépendante et plongée dans l'inconnu, quelque chose dont elle n'a jamais eu l'habitude. »

Regina serra la mâchoire mais Janet continua « Sans parler de sa femme, devenue un véritable faire-valoir. »

« Stop. » Janet sourit alors et attendit. Regina soupira « C'est vrai. Je suis faible. »

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? »

« C'est ce que, visiblement, tout le monde pense. »

« Hm… Et cela vous embête donc ? »

« Evidemment. Je dépends des autres, entièrement… Je suis incapable de faire quoique se soit par moi-même. Je suis inutile. Et je devrais vivre comme ça le reste de mes jours ? »

« Regina. Etes-vous en colère contre vous-même ou contre les autres ? »

« Je suis… Je… »

« Oui ? »

« Elle n'aurait jamais du insister. »

« Qui ça ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Ma… Ma femme. »

« C'est elle qui a insisté pour l'opération ? »

« Elle disait que tout ira bien tant qu'on est en vie et ensemble. »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ? »

" Je les aime, je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un mais… »

« … Mais ? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Et j'ai l'impression que… »

« Que ? »

« Est-ce que je ne les aime pas assez fort ? Si c'était le cas, si mon amour était aussi fort que ce qu'ils pensaient, je n'aurais pas ce genre de pensées, non ? »

« Votre geste, celui que vous avez fait hier, vous pensez que c'est une marque de faiblesse de votre part ? Parce que, selon vous, votre amour pour votre famille n'est pas aussi fort que le leur pour vous ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça… Je… Je n'aurais pas du faire ça… »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Est-ce votre moyen de communiquer ? En reprenant la fin de mes phrases pour les transformer en questions ? »

Janet sourit et se relaxa « Et ça marche ? »

« … »

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, je suis là pour vous aider. Et lorsque vous l'aurez compris, nous pourrons avancer. »

« … »

« Nous avons tout notre temps. » sourit Janet.

* * *

Emma n'eut pas la force de passe la porte. Au contraire, elle fit marche arrière, se rendit à la cafétéria et prit un café noir. Elle repensa aux paroles qu'elle avait entendues quelques minutes plus tôt : Regina la détestait. Voilà, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait retenu. Elle s'en voulait à présent de l'avoir presque forcé à se faire opérer. Certes, elle était vivante, certes ils étaient ensemble encore et toujours, mais Regina avait perdu quelque chose qui ne reviendrait probablement jamais.

Elle resta un moment à repenser à ces paroles, à envisager ce qu'ils auraient pu faire pour elle.

« Emma ? »

La jolie blonde leva le regard et trouva celui, plus compatissant, de Whale « Docteur… »

« Le docteur Adler a fini sa session avec Regina, vous pouvez aller la voir. »

« … »

« Un problème ? »

« Je… Je me demande juste si c'est préférable. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'aller la voir maintenant. Je veux dire, elle fait un travail sur elle et… J'ai peur d'être un frein pour elle. »

« Elle a besoin de vous, de vous tous. »

« … »

« Ne vous mettez pas de coté simplement parce que vous croyez être responsable. Elle aura besoin de vous, même si elle ne le sait pas encore. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Je dis juste que, pour l'instant, il serait préférable que je reste à l'écart. Elle a encore trop de rancœur, je pense, pour avancer. Il faut qu'elle prenne du recul. »

Whale soupira « Ne restez pas trop à l'écart quand même. Elle pourrait croire que vous la fuyez. »

« … »

Whale repartit et Emma resta là, se débattant avec elle-même pour savoir s'il était bon pour Regina de la voir. Et si Regina penserait qu'elle l'avait abandonné ? Si elle imaginait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus.

Alors, elle inspira profondément et remonta jusqu'à la chambre de la jolie brune qui était assise sur une chaise, face à la grande vitre ensoleillée.

« Hey salut… »

Regina sursauta légèrement mais bougea à peine la tête « Emma… »

« Je… Je te dérange pas ? »

« Non… Le docteur Adler vient de sortir. »

« Ah la psy… »

« Oui. »

« Alors, elle est comment ? »

« C'est une psy : par essence, elle pose des tas de questions et sa curiosité malsaine est quelque peu ennuyante. »

« Mais… Tu penses qu'elle peut t'aider ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'être aidée ?! »

Emma se raidit « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Sentant sa femme sur la défensive, elle changea de sujet « Henry t'embrasse. »

« Il n'est pas là ? »

« Je… Je ne savais pas s'il pouvait, médicalement parlant je veux dire. »

« … »

« Je… Je lui dirais qu'il peut venir demain s'il le souhaite. »

« Emma ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerais…. J'aimerais que tu espaces tes visites. »

Emma se figea et les larmes lui montèrent instantanément « Oh… Ok, je comprends. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Regina, je t'aime, comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Je sais ce que tu te dis : que c'est ma faute, que si je n'avais pas insisté pour que tu te fasses opérer, tu ne serais certainement pas aveugle. »

« Mais je suis vivante. »

« Et ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. »

Regina soupira « C'est juste que je me pose la question de savoir à quel point mon amour pour toi me fera pardonner ma cécité. »

Emma resta muette, complètement surprise par cette déclaration « En gros… T'es en train de te demander si tu m'aimes assez pour éluder le fait que tu sois vivante mais aveugle ? »

« Je dis simplement que j'ai besoin de temps… »

« Je… je sais que je t'en ai demandé beaucoup, beaucoup trop visiblement. Entre les aménagements, les cours de brailles, les sorties… La plage. Je sais, j'ai pas essayé de me mettre à ta place. D'ailleurs, qui le pourrait ? Mais Regina… ne mets pas en doute le fait que je t'aime. »

« Je ne le mets pas en doute. »

« Mais tu remets en doute tes sentiments… »

« … »

« Regina… »

« Si je t'aimais comme tu m'aimes, pourquoi je te déteste tant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Regina. Peut-être que tu espérais tant que ça se passe bien. Mais ta cécité t'a montré que tu es faillible, que tu peux être mise en difficulté. Tu mets ta faiblesse sur l'amour qui t'a poussé à te faire opérer. »

« Je suis faible. »

« Ca arrive et ce n'est pas une fatalité. »

« C'est facile pour toi, tu vois. »

Emma soupira « Ouais, argument imparable j'en conviens. »

« … »

« Je vais te laisser, c'est préférable. Regina, j'ai pas l'intention de te faire plus de mal. Si tu veux voir Henry, Zelena l'accompagnera. »

« Emma… »

« Non, stop. Je préfère qu'on prenne un peu de distance, pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie de créer plus de tension. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu ailles mieux, et savoir que c'est en grande partie ma faute si tu es ici… Je… Je préfère m'éloigner pour mieux revenir que d'insister et finalement être repoussée. »

« … »

Emma s'approcha doucement et déposa un long baiser sur le front de sa femme, versant une larme en même temps « A bientôt. » murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner et de laisser Regina, seule.

* * *

« Ca finira par aller mieux, j'en suis sûre. Emma et Regina c'est quasiment un tandem inséparable, genre Tic et Tac, Dupont et Dupond… »

Emma laissa un hoquet amusé s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, le premier depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Ruby avait tout de suite vu que son amie n'allait pas. Et comme à son habitude, elle lui offrit un chocolat dans lequel une guimauve baignait, et elles se confinèrent dans un canapé, devant une série télé.

« Merci Ruby… »

« Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que votre couple soit en danger. Certes, c'est une sacrée épreuve mais vous la surmonterez. Vous n'êtes pas seules et Regina sera aidée. »

« Ouais… »

« Qu'en dit Henry ? »

« Je lui ai expliqué, et il comprend. C'est un gamin tellement réfléchi. J'étais pas si éveillée à son âge. »

« Ah bah je veux bien te croire. »

« Hey ! J'étais géniale ! »

« Tu étais une petite rebelle en puissance ouais… Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a rapprochées. »

« Tout à fait. En attendant j'ai la chance d'avoir un fils intelligent, ça facilite les choses. »

« Il fera la part des choses. »

« Il l'a fait déjà. Il sait que Regina est sous le coup de l'émotion, qu'elle ne me déteste pas vraiment… Mais… c'est dur. »

« J'imagine. »

« Ah oui ? Ah bah oui… »

« Hey, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Oh vraiment ? Parce que ta subite envie de répondre positivement à une offre d'emploi providentielle n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Zelena soit en couple à présent ? »

« Rien du tout. Ou plutôt… Disons que ça m'a aidé à voir les perspectives. »

« Ne te méprends pas : je suis heureuse pour toi, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« J'ai peur que tu ais pris ce job par dépit. »

« Non, c'est une offre qu'il faudrait être bête de refuser. »

« Sois franche, si Zelena avait été célibataire, est-ce que tu y aurais pensé à deux fois ? »

« … »

« C'est ce que je pensais… »

« De toute manière, là n'est plus la question : elle a quelqu'un, elle est heureuse, Robin aussi. C'est tout ce que je leur souhaitais. »

« Tu sais, je suis pas sûre que Robin l'affectionne super ce mec. »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas bien ? »

« Oh si, si… Enfin je pense. Mais je crois que Robin commençait à envisager un « vous » entre Zelena et toi. »

« Elle s'en remettra. Ca ne devait simplement pas se faire, c'est tout. »

« … »

« Allez, je ramène des pop corn pour qu'on se fasse le dernier Grey's Anatomy ? »

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments… »

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Emma dormait toujours seule. Ce qui était, au départ, une horrible sensation, devint, à la longue, une routine quotidienne.

Henry passait voir sa mère tous les soirs après l'école, amené soit par Zelena, soit par Ruby, qui décida de rallonger son séjour afin d'épauler sa meilleure amie.

Voilà maintenant 5 jours que Regina était à l'hôpital, sous surveillance constante, alternant soins et entretiens avec sa psy. Emma prenait des nouvelles via Henry et ce que ne disait pas Henry c'était, que de son coté, Regina aussi en prenait par le biais de questions détournées.

Et, une fois encore, durant l'une de ses visites, Henry vint lire ses devoirs à sa mère « Et puis j'ai un devoir d'algèbres… Galère. »

« Tu ne demandes pas à Emma ? »

« Hm, je ne pensais pas ça possible mais… Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'encore plus nul que moi. »

Regina gloussa alors « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va. Ruby et elles font, ce qu'elles appellent, des soirées pyjamas. Je crois surtout qu'Emma retient Ruby autant qu'elle peut pour passer le moins de temps seule dans votre chambre. »

« … »

« Je te reproche rien tu sais. »

« Ah oui ? Tu ne me détestes pas pour avoir mis Emma de coté ? »

« Je peux comprendre que tu ais besoin d'y voir clair… C'est pas rien ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Mais je sais que tu iras mieux. » sourit-il « On t'aidera. Et je dis ça sans pression aucune. »

« N'ais crainte, Janet m'aide beaucoup sur ça. »

« Janet c'est… »

« … Ma psy. » sourit Regina « Tu peux le dire. »

« Ca… Ca veut pas dire que tu es folle hein ? »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« … »

« Henry ? »

« On parle à l'école… Les gens disent que la mairesse a tenté de se suicider, qu'elle a perdu la tête… J'avais du mal à croire qu'ils parlaient de toi. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi. Henry, j'ai eu… des moments de doutes, de faiblesses… Mais je ne suis pas folle. Si je l'étais, je n'admettrais pas avoir besoin d'aide. »

« … »

« Chéri… » Regina tendit la main afin de tenter de toucher le visage de son fils, mais loin du compte, c'est Henry qui approcha sa joue de sa main quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire « Henry… Je t'aime, j'aime Emma mais… Ca a été dur pour moi tous ces changements. J'étais épuisée, sur la brèche. Mais je remonte la pente petit à petit, et je n'ai l'intention de revenir à la maison que lorsque je serais à 100% remise. »

« En attendant c'est Gold qui dirige la mairie… » grogna Henry

« Je sais, il est venu me voir. Et malgré ce qu'il laisse paraitre de lui, j'ai toute confiance en lui. Il connait ma famille depuis bien avant ma naissance, il sait ce qu'elle a fait pour la ville, et je sais qu'il ne dénaturera pas notre travail. Les habitants ne le laisseront pas faire de toute manière, je leur fais confiance. »

Henry sourit « Ouais, t'as raison… Si seulement tu pouvais dire ça à Emma… Elle arrête pas de râler à chaque fois qu'elle revient d'un meeting avec lui. »

« J'imagine oui. » sourit Regina

« Elle te manque ? »

« Infiniment. » lâcha Regina sans réfléchir, ce que remarqua Henry

« Quand est-ce que tu reviens à la maison ? »

« Je… Je n'en sais rien. Je vais mieux, mais… J'ai peur qu'en revenant trop tôt… »

« Tu as peur de recommencer. »

« Non, non, absolument pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre ma vie en jeu, pas cette fois-ci. Je tiens à toi, à Emma, à ma famille, ma ville. »

« Alors pourquoi tu rentres pas ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas prête encore. Pas prête à… A me confronter de nouveau à la réalité que m'offre le quotidien. »

« … »

« Henry, j'espère que tu comprends, qu'Emma comprend. Je vous aime mais, à l'heure actuelle, si je reviens parmi vous, je ne ferais que vous détester un peu plus. »

« Je comprends… J'ai hâte que tu reviennes quand même. »

Regina sourit et sentit son fils se fondre dans ses bras. Une larme roula sur sa joue « Dis à Emma que je n'abandonne pas, je ne nous abandonne pas. »

« Je lui dirais. » sourit le jeune garçon en serrant un peu plus son étreinte.

* * *

Et comme tous les jours, lorsqu'il revenait de l'hôpital, Emma demandait des nouvelles de sa femme « Hey, alors, comment elle va ? »

« Ah ok, maintenant, tu passes même plus par la case « _comment a été ta journée_ » ? C'est frustrant… »

« Ok, désolée : comment a été ta journée ? »

Henry pouffa de rire « Normal. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Espèce de… »

« Elle va bien. » Emma perdit son sourire « Elle suit toujours sa thérapie mais… Elle se sent pas encore de revenir. »

« Ouais, j'imagine. »

« Elle t'aime tu sais. »

« Oh je n'en doute pas… Mais ça reste dur d'être mariée et de voir que sa femme préfère être à l'écart pour son bien. On se dit qu'on est peut-être toxique pour elle… »

« Je crois qu'elle veut simplement essayer d'assimiler son état. Quand elle va revenir ici, tout lui rappellera qu'elle est aveugle… »

« Tu es bien réfléchi dis donc. »

« J'essaie de comprendre aussi. J'aimerais qu'elle revienne au plus vite. »

« Je te comprends, mais nous devons prendre notre mal en patience. Elle ira mieux, et lorsqu'elle reviendra, elle sera entourée d'amour et de tendresse. »

Henry opina alors et, à l'instar de sa mère, resta optimiste pour les jours à venir.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir faire un tel plat ?! » s'étonna Granny lorsque Ruby arriva, presque paniquée, à son restaurant lui demandant de l'aide pour cuisiner des lasagnes de saumon.

« Bah j'en sais rien, Emma n'avait pas le moral ce matin, ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine que Regina n'est plus là… Je sentais qu'elle avait un coup de mou alors j'me suis dis que ça serait cool si je lui cuisinais un truc pour ce soir… Mais je crois que je me suis engagée dans une galère… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas simplement faire un plat de pâtes basique ? »

« Bah je voulais la surprendre… »

« Oh ça, pour être surprise, elle va l'être. »

« Ah ah, très drôle. Si tu pouvais au moins m'aider à constituer la liste des courses dont j'ai besoin, ça serait déjà pas mal. »

« Je ta fais ça… Et je te cherche une recette… _pour les nuls_. »

« Merci bien. » ironisa la belle brune

Et tandis que Granny disparut dans la réserve, la clochette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Machinalement, Ruby jeta un œil et se figea lorsqu'elle vit apparaitre Zelena, au bras d'un homme, tout sourire. Elle détourna le regard et pria pour que la jolie rousse ne l'ait pas vu. Elle serra la petite serviette en papier devant elle entre ses doigts et son regard ne se fixa que sur le comptoir.

« Ruby ? »

Elle souffla imperceptiblement avant de se tourner et d'afficher un large sourire « Hey salut ! »

Zelena se tenait à côté d'un homme de stature modeste, à la chevelure claire et au visage amical « Oh Ruby, voici Chad. Chad, voici Ruby, la meilleure amie d'Emma. »

« Oh oui, Emma m'a parlé de vous. Vous venez de New-York. Vous êtes la petite-fille de Granny c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. » confirma Ruby en lui tendant la main « Enchantée. »

« Moi de même. »

Et après quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Zelena lança un énergique « Bon… Nous… Nous allons y aller… Tu restes encore en ville ? »

« Je reste tant qu'Emma a besoin de moi. » sourit Ruby

« C'est bien que tu sois encore là. Enfin je veux dire, pour Emma. »

« Evidemment. »

« Bon et bien… Bonne journée ! »

Ruby opina silencieusement avant de se retourner vers le comptoir, tandis que le couple alla s'installer quelques tables plus loin.

« Et bah… Y'a de la tension dans l'air ?! » lança Granny qui avait assisté à la scène de s réserve

« Non, absolument pas. »

« Evidemment… Je ne suis qu'une vieille femme qui n'y connait rien. » ironisa la patronne

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel « Bon, tu as ces ingrédients oui ou non ? »

Granny sourit mais n'en pensa pas moins et lui sortit une liste d'ingrédients suivie d'une recette « Voilà. »

« Merci. » lança Ruby avant de se lever et de quitter les lieux, non sans un dernier regard discret vers une Zelena en grande conversation avec son compagnon. Son cœur se serra mais elle accéléra le pas afin de sortir de ce lieu où l'air manquait soudain.

Zelena, de son coté, la suivit du regard, fronçant les sourcils « Hey, tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle sursauta avant de regarder son compagnon « Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Je me demandais si vous seriez intéressées pour venir ce week-end faire un tour dans ma maison de vacances dans le Vermont ? »

Zelena sourit « Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Chad ricana « Hey ce n'est qu'une question, si tu ne le veux pas, y'a pas de soucis. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée. »

« Non, c'est juste… » Elle jeta un œil vers la sortie qu'avait emprunté quelques secondes plus tôt Ruby « C'est encore un peu tôt… Pour Regina je veux dire. »

« Oh oui je vois… »

« J'aimerais… J'aimerais qu'elle sorte d'abord de l'hôpital avant d'envisager une longue sortie. Tu comprends ? »

« Evidemment. » dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne

Chad était attentionné, bienveillant, aimant, patient et doux. Il avait tout pour plaire, et pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle ne pensait qu'à Ruby et son regard fuyant en quittant le restaurant.

* * *

« Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Je crois qu'il est temps. »

« Temps ? Temps de quoi ? »

« De sortir d'ici. »

« Le pensez-vous ? »

« J'avais peur. »

« Peur ? »

« Vous aviez raison, je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir. Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste dormir. »

« Dormir ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que dans la nuit noire ou lorsque je dors que je ne me rends pas compte que je suis aveugle. On perd toute notion du temps quand on est plongé dans le noir. Mais dès que je me réveillais… Alors que je savais que le jour était là, moi j'étais plongée dans le noir. »

« Vous désirez rentrer, mais rien n'a changé, vous êtes toujours plongée dans le noir. »

« Oui, mais aujourd'hui, je l'accepte enfin. Parce qu'être loin de ma famille, de chez moi, durant plus d'une semaine… c'était une épreuve nécessaire mais douloureuse. Et si je ressens une telle douleur, c'est que rien n'est fini, non ? »

Janet sourit « Je n'en ai jamais douté pour ma part. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Regina, vous vous êtes infligée plus d'une semaine et demi d'isolation pour être sûre que vous étiez prête. Vous tenez à votre mariage, à votre famille. C'est évident. »

Regina sourit « Je sais que rien n'est fini, que ça sera une lutte de chaque instant mais… A présent, je suis prête. »

« Quoiqu'il arrive Regina, je suis là. Si vous avez des doutes, des questions, n'hésitez pas. De toute manière, je ne vous lâche pas comme ça. Nous continuerons nos séances régulièrement. »

« Et je ne m'en plains pas. »

« Soyez heureuse Regina, vous le méritez, vous et votre femme, ainsi que votre fils. Ils se battront toujours pour vous. »

« Et moi pour eux. Je suis plus forte que jamais à présent. »

« Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle votre femme pour qu'elle vienne vous chercher ? »

« Non… Je… J'ai un service à vous demander. »

* * *

« Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Comment t'as pu faire cramer des pâtes ? » couina Emma en voyant la casserole dont les pâtes noircies collaient au fond

« Je crois que j'ai pas mis assez d'eau… »

« Oui ou alors, tu étais en train de regarder la télé et tu n'as pas fais gaffe à la cuisson… »

« Ouais, y'a peut-être de ça aussi. » railla Ruby

« C'est pas vrai… » sourit Emma

« Désolée… »

Emma soupira mais lui sourit : le temps était long sans Regina à ses cotés, qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir Ruby pour égayer son quotidien. Et alors que Ruby nettoyait sa casserole, son regard fut attiré au dehors. Elle se figea soudain puis sourit. Sans un mot, elle se tourna vers son amie « Le facteur vient d'arriver, il semble avoir un colis, tu devrais y aller. »

« Le facteur ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie, il est 17h… »

« Va voir j'te dis ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de trainer les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée « J'te jure, si tu me fais marcher je… » Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés : devant elle, dans l'allée, Regina trônait, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Mais… Re… Regina ? »

La belle brune sourit de plus belle en entendant la voix de sa femme, voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des jours et des jours.

« Emma… »

Sans attendre la belle blonde se rua vers elle et se stoppa juste avant l'impact. Elle préféra tendre sa main pour signifier sa présence, en caressant sa joue « Tu… Tu es vraiment là… »

« Oui, aujourd'hui, et pour toujours. »

A ces mots, Emma laissa ses larmes de soulagement couler et elle la prit dans ses bras, la serrant plus que de rigueur, l'étouffant presque. Regina ne lui en tint pas rigueur, au contraire : sentir le corps de sa femme contre elle, son souffle dans sa nuque, ses cheveux lui frôlant le visage et même son cœur qui semblait transpercer sa poitrine pour cogner le sien.

« C'est si bon de te revoir ici, chez toi. »

« Je suis heureuse d'être revenue. »

Emma recula un peu « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » lui assura Regina

« Je t'aime Regina, si tu savais comme ces derniers jours ont été durs sans toi. »

« Mais je suis là à présent, et je n'ai plus l'intention de vous quitter, ni toi ni Henry. »

« Henry… Il va tellement être heureux en revenant des cours ! »

Elles se sourient alors avant que Regina n'approche ses mains du visage de sa femme, puis ses lèvres « Ca fait des jours que je ne pense qu'à ça… »

Et soudain leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un doux baiser, avant qu'il ne prenne une tournure plus charnelle, plus intense, les langues se mêlant dans un ballet harmonieux.

Et c'est front contre front qu'elles scellèrent un nouveau chapitre de leur histoire. Tout ne serait pas rose, mais là était leur seconde chance.

* * *

Et la surprise fut totale pour Henry lorsqu'il rentra le soir même, après une journée encore épuisante « Maman, je suis rentré ! Tu devineras jamais ce qu… »

Henry se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit ses deux mères, l'une à coté de l'autre, se tenant la main « Ma… Maman… Tu es là… ENFIN ! »

Il se rua sur sa mère, ne pensant pas une seconde que la cécité de Regina puisse être un frein à leurs retrouvailles. Et si la jolie brune fut surprise de cet impact, elle n'en profita pas moins pour le serrer dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'elle put. Même si, durant sa semaine d'hospitalisation, elle l'avait vu quasiment tous les jours, le sentir dans ses bras n'avait pas de prix.

« Mon chéri, je suis de retour. »

« C'est vrai ? Pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours. »

Il couina de joie, sous les rires de ses mères avant qu'un flot de paroles ne les englobent « Tu sais pas tout ce que tu as manqué ! On va faire tellement de choses ! »

« Oh sais-tu que notre fils à une petite copine… »

« Emma ! » râla le garçonnet

« Ah vraiment ? Je m'absente quelques jours et mon fils se dévergonde… »

« Non, non maman… Arghh Emma pourquoi tu l'as dis ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, le tout sous le regard heureux et bienveillant de Ruby, qui regardait de loin cette scène familiale atypique. Emma lui jeta un regard et un sourire compatissant et Ruby leva son pouce.

* * *

Emma et Henry avaient décidé d'aller acheter eux-mêmes les pizzas pour ce soir. Première volonté de Regina : manger une pizza digne de ce nom. Sa femme et son fils alors avaient décidé d'aller eux-mêmes à la meilleure pizzeria de la ville pour acheter la préférée de Regina.

Pendant ce temps, Regina reprit ses marques dans sa maison : celle qui était la sienne, qui lui avait paru hostile fut un temps. Elle devait la ré-apprivoiser, la voir autrement que comme un obstacle. Compter les marches, refaire des plans dans sa tête, tout cela, à présent, elle ne le voyait plus comme une contrainte mais comme une étape pour passer à une vie meilleure.

« Re-bienvenue chez toi. » lança Ruby avec un large sourire

« Pourquoi je sens le brulé ? »

« Ah euh… Disons que je me suis essayée aux lasagnes et… ça n'a pas été très fructueux. »

« Hm je vois. »

« Mais je te promets que je n'ai pas abimé ta maison plus que quelques casseroles. »

Regina gloussa « Ruby, merci d'avoir été là pour Emma… Je sais que les temps furent compliqués pour tout le monde… »

« Y'a aucun soucis, vraiment. C'était tout à fait normal. »

« Je serais évidemment d'accord pour que tu restes un peu plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis de retour qu'Emma n'a plus besoin de toi. »

Ruby sourit et soupira « Je sais, mais… On m'attend. »

Regina opina légèrement « Je comprends. Je comprends aussi les raisons de ta fuite. »

« Ma fuite ? Non, non, j'ai un job en or qui m'attend. »

« Tu peux berner qui tu veux mais… Je sais pourquoi tu pars. »

« … »

« Je n'ai aucune décision à prendre pour toi, mais, de mon point de vue et mon expérience personnelle, il serait idiot d'abandonner. »

« Je n'abandonne pas. Nous avons fais nos choix. Elle est heureuse avec Chad, Robin est heureuse. Qui serais-je pour chambouler tout ça alors que je pourrais, moi aussi de mon coté, avoir cela un jour. »

« Tu n'y crois absolument pas. »

« … »

« Zelena et toi c'est une histoire que ni moi ni Emma n'aurions imaginé. Mais c'est arrivé. »

« Non, il n'y a pas eu d'histoire entre nous. Il y a eu une nuit alcoolisée dont on se souvient à peine et des rencards avortés… J'appelle pas ça un « _nous_ ». Au mieux c'est une expérience qui a mal tournée… »

« Comme tu veux… Mais, souviens-toi de ce que je te dis : vous y reviendrez. »

« Ouais… C'est ça… » ricana Ruby.

* * *

Dieu que la vie de famille lui avait manqué. Se retrouver avec sa femme et son fils autour d'une table, à partager une pizza, des rires ou juste les événements de la journée. Ruby était là aussi, alimentant les fous rires en racontant ses péripéties culinaires.

Emma n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et comblée, sauf le jour de son mariage. Elle mangeait sa femme du regard, décryptant chaque geste, chaque rictus du visage : de son sourire à ses pincements de lèvres de ses dents. Elle semblait la redécouvrir et cela ne la faisait que l'aimer plus.

La soirée se clôtura bien vite, Regina montrant quelques signes de fatigue et tous montèrent dans leur chambre respective. Lorsque Regina passa la porte de sa chambre, l'odeur du gel douche d'Emma envahit ses narines. Elle sourit discrètement : oui, rien ne valait son chez soi.

« Regina ça va ? »

« Tout va bien, je t'assure. »

Emma se déshabilla, enfila un short et un débardeur et hésita avant d'aider Regina à faire de même « Tu… de l'aide ? »

Regina comprit l'hésitation de sa compagne et sourit « Nous en parlerons. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Oh… T'es pas obligée… »

« Si. Ca fait partie du processus. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose dont j'ai envie… »

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend et déboutonna sa chemise avant de faire tomber, à la suite, son pantalon. En dessous, elle grimpa sur le lit, tâtonnant de temps en temps pour être sûre.

« Regina ? »

« Shh… » murmura la jolie brune qui surplomba alors sa femme, mettant ses jambes de chaque coté, ainsi que ses mains

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Emma tandis que ses mains se posèrent machinalement sur ses hanches

« A ton avis… »

« C'es pas raisonnable… »

« Ce qui n'est pas raisonnable c'est d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour que l'on passe enfin une nuit digne de ce nom toutes les deux. »

Emma sourit et vaqua son regard avec envie sur la silhouette à demie-nue de sa femme « Ok, je suis convaincue mais… Comment… »

« Je suis déjà dans le noir… Faisons en sorte que tu le sois aussi. »

Emma comprit le message et éteignit la lampe de chevet et elles se retrouvèrent instantanément dans le noir. L'expérience était intéressante, même si elles avaient déjà fait l'amour dans le noir le plus profond, mais c'était la première fois qu'Emma ferait l'amour à sa femme aveugle.

Et pourtant, rien ne fut plus simple ni plus naturel : les gestes, les caresses, les baisers, tout ce fit avec naturel et habitude. Emma connaissait déjà le corps de sa femme par cœur, et il était fort à parier que Regina connaissait aussi le sien sur le bout des doigts, littéralement.

Alors quand cette dernière vagabonda son index de sa poitrine à son nombril pour descendre plus bas encore, Emma se crispa. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Regina ne perdit pas de temps : cela aurait pu être romantique et doux, mais il était évident que son envie précipita les choses.

Elle la fit sienne tandis qu'elle scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Le corps d'Emma se tendit puis fut pris de frissons lorsque les doigts de Regina exécutèrent une chorégraphie impeccable, comme une partition rythmée des battements de cœur et de la respiration d'Emma. Cette dernière agrippa le drap de ses mains, ses phalanges blanchissant.

« Re… Reg… »

« Chut… » sourit Regina

La jolie brune savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. A l'instar de sa maison, elle connaissait le corps d'Emma par cœur : chaque courbe, chaque grain de beauté, chaque cicatrice. Oui, elle aurait pu lui faire l'amour les yeux fermés. Ironie du sort, aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus besoin de les fermer.

Elle trouva sans détour la poitrine de sa compagne, qu'elle taquina de sa langue tandis que le reste du corps eu droit à quelques caresses attentives d'une main, l'autre s'affairant avec ardeur entre ses cuisses.

Emma n'e pouvait plus : comme si ces semaines de frustrations rendaient la chose insurmontable, elle ne résista pas longtemps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme dans un virulent frisson. Regina, satisfaite, aurait quand aimé que cela se prolonge, qu'elle parcoure le corps d'Emma de ses mains, de ses doigts, comme lorsqu'elle parcourait son livre de braille : découvrir son corps, lire son histoire. Car un corps, même si on ne le voyait pas, avait beaucoup à dire : lorsqu'il frissonnait, lorsqu'il sursautait, lorsqu'il se figeait à la moindre caresse, le moindre baiser. Regina savait où Emma flancherait, quels étaient ses points faibles, ses points de rupture… Elle la connaissait par cœur, et pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'impression de la redécouvrir.

« A mon tour… » murmura Emma au creux de son oreille. Et tandis que Regina allait basculer sur le coté, Emma l'en empêcha « Nuh nuh, tu restes ici. »

« Mais… »

Sans attendre, Emma l'embrassa et ses mains se mirent en pilote automatique, flattant les courbes de Regina avant que ses lèvres ne prennent possession de ses seins dans un concert de gémissements de Regina.

Cette dernière se tendit, cambrant ses reins afin de lui offrir sa poitrine. Emma fit glisser ses mains sur la chute de reins de sa femme, s'attardant sur ses fesses « Hm, ça m'avait manqué… »

Regina gloussa alors mais son rire fut vite remplacé par un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit une des mains de sa compagne se glisser entre ses cuisses. Puis, lentement, Emma glissa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve à la hauteur de l'intimité de sa femme « Emma ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne vint si ce n'est un coup de langue habilement placé qui la fit se raidir de plaisir « Emma ! »

La jolie blonde sourit alors, contre la peau moite et suave de Regina, avant de lui administrer de douces attentions, plus ardentes de secondes en secondes jusqu'au point de rupture de Regina, qui se laissa gagner par un orgasme fulgurant. Si fort, qu'elle s'écroula littéralement sur le coté. Satisfaite, Emma essuya le coin de sa bouche de son pouce avant de se rallonger aux cotés de sa femme « Wow… »

Pour toute réponse, Regina gloussa alors et se cala contre Emma « Ca m'avait manqué… »

« Tu sais qu'on ne va pas en rester là ? »

Regina sourit de plus belle « Oh mais j'y compte bien. »

Et chose promise, chose due : les deux jeunes honorèrent leurs vœux mainte et mainte fois cette nuit-là, oubliant pour une nuit, tous leurs tracas et soucis quotidien. Pour cette nuit, elles n'étaient qu'Emma et Regina, un couple marié qui s'aimait.

* * *

Le réveil fut doux et tendre pour chacune d'elle. Elles s'éveillèrent quasiment en même temps, restant dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il était plus de 10h du matin, et visiblement, elles n'avaient pas l'intention de sortir du cocon qu'elles avaient crée.

« Henry ne va pas tarder… »

« Hm je crois pas. Ruby va l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'on daigne descendre. » sourit Emma

« Certes… Nous avons passé pas mal de temps déjà ensemble. »

Emma sourit « Hey, tu n'as qu'à juste dire que tu veux aussi passer du temps avec notre fils, je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient. »

« Nous pouvons rester encore un peu… » minauda Regina en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle

« Tout ce que tu veux chérie. »

* * *

« Va falloir prévenir Zelena que maman est rentrée. On va faire une super soirée tous ensemble ! » s'enthousiasma Henry « Tu l'appelles ? »

« Qu… Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Ruby haussa les épaules et Henry lui mit le téléphone dans les mains « Tu vas rester avec nous quelques jours encore hein ? »

« Henry… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le couple descendit et l'attention d'Henry se détourna alors d'elle pour s'appesantir sur ses mères « Maman ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien chéri, très bien. »

« Tu m'étonnes… » soupira Ruby entre ses lèvres. Emma l'interrogea du regard avant qu'elle ne rajoute « Vous étiez peu discrètes cette nuit… »

Les joues d'Emma rosirent alors et elle détourna le regard « Je vois pas de quoi tu… »

« Ouais, à d'autres… » sourit Ruby « Je suis contente pour vous deux, vous le méritez. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et la regarda « Non, tu vas pas faire ça. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Partir dès aujourd'hui. »

« … »

« Ruby, le retour de Regina ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus besoin de toi à mes cotés… »

« Je sais, et je ne pense absolument pas ça. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais rien. Il est temps que je parte vers mon nouveau boulot. J'ai des préparatifs. »

« … »

« Emma, je t'aime, tu le sais. Et cette offre n'est pas élastique. Ca fait déjà plus d'une semaine que je suis ici. J'ai encore quelques trucs à régler avant d'entamer mon nouveau job… »

« Oui je sais. »

Ruby la prit dans ses bras « Allez, je t'accord encore cette journée et cette soirée, mais demain je pars. »

« Alors faisons en sorte que cette journée soit mémorable. »

« Effectivement. » lança Regina, attirant le regard des deux jeunes femmes « Emma, j'aimerais que tu m'emmènes à la mairie. »

« Mais… »

« Nous sommes samedi, et comme tous les samedis, il y a un conseil qui doit s'y tenir. Je veux y être. »

Emma sourit alors « Ok. »

* * *

Regina n'avait jamais été aussi tendue. Et pourtant, elle en avait fait des choses plus stressantes : elle se souvenait de sa première élection où elle était en face de Gold, qui semblait être le candidat idéal. Ou alors à son premier conseil, le premier jour d'école de son fils… Mais là, c'était différent : elle était dans une position de faiblesse qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer, surtout à ses administrés.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle avait retenue de toutes ses séances avec le docteur Adler : c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune faiblesse à être humain. Et que la véritable force était d'admettre que, parfois, nous étions faillibles.

Alors, lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, tenant la main d'Emma, elle se sentit pousser des ailes « Regina ! Comment allez-vous ? » lança avec joie Gold

« Je vais mieux. »

« Tant mieux ! Sincèrement, je suis heureux que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous. » Il s'approcha alors et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme dans un geste bienveillant. Regina se détendit alors et l'étreignit doucement.

« Ravie d'être de retour. »

« Le Conseil ne va pas tarder. Je vous accompagne ? »

« Avec plaisir. » dit-elle en acceptant son bras

Emma les suivit d'un sourire rassuré alors jusqu'à la salle des conseils où siégeaient tous les membres, y compris sa personne. Elle s'installa à sa place, Regina fit de même, aidée par Gold. Et après quelques secondes de silence, Regina le brisa « Bien. Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer ce meeting, je tiens à préciser quelques points : oui j'ai été hospitalisée pour avoir avalé un trop plein de somnifères. Oui, je suis suivie par une psy. Oui, je suis toujours aveugle, toujours homosexuelle, et toujours mariée au shérif de la ville. »

Chacun sourit, amusé, mais personne ne fit de remarque.

« Je souhaite aussi remercier M. Gold pour avoir pris le relai le temps de mon rétablissement. Je n'exclue pas qu'il prenne mon poste de temps en temps, mon emploi du temps étant aménagé à cause, notamment, de ma cécité. » Et ne notant aucune objection, elle continua « Bien, Emma ici présente m'a tenu informé des dossiers en cours et un sujet a particulièrement attiré mon attention. Il s'agit de la construction d'une crèche, le nombre de demande cette année a doublé. »

« Oui, nous étudions les appels d'offre pour des locaux pouvant accueillir cette crèche. » compléta Gold « Nous avons 3 candidats mais je dois admettre que notre choix se tourne vers un des ancien hangar près des docks. »

« Ou est le problème donc ? »

« Les frais. Il faudrait complètement refaire le bâtiment, le mettre aux normes, totalement le réhabiliter. Cela couterait bien plus que ce que d'autres bâtiments pourraient offrir. »

« Sont-ils si inadaptés ? »

« Un des bâtiments semble bien petit si l'on envisage que la crèche pourrait s'étendre dans les années à venir. Quant à l'autre, il est bien trop excentré du centre ville pour être accessible aux familles n'ayant pas de moyen de locomotion. »

« Hm je vois… Et sur un point de vu financier, mettre un budget conséquent dans la réhabilitation de ce hangar serait-il rentable sur le long terme ? Avons-nous une demande si conséquente ? »

« La ville est en pleine expansion et des familles de plusieurs enfants arrivent. Et si les écoles maternelles et primaires sont déjà pleines, la demande est assez conséquente. »

« Bien… Nous étudierons donc ce dossier. Autre point qui m'a interpelé : l'ouverture d'un nouveau commerce… Des glaces ? »

« Oui. » sourit Emma « Il est assez sympa. »

Regina haussa un sourcil alors « Ah oui ? »

« J'y ai emmené Henry. »

Regina afficha un sourire surpris « Bien… Parlons de cette aire de jeux sur la plage, ou cela en est-il ? »

Emma avait, dès lors, perdu le fil, ne faisant qu'admirer sa femme, sa force de caractère et, malgré son handicap, elle en imposait. Emma était fière et jura intérieurement qu'elle al soutiendrait, quoique soit ses prochaines décisions.

* * *

« Laisse-moi te couler un bain. » proposa Emma lorsqu'elles furent sur la route pour revenir chez elle. Devant l'air éreinté de sa femme, Emma avait peur qu'après sa sortie de l'hôpital, cela fasse trop pour Regina.

« Oh si tu me prends par les sentiments. » sourit Regina

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Un peu fatiguée, mais la reprise était nécessaire. J'avais besoin de me replonger dans le quotidien. » sourit-elle

« Si tu veux, on peut dire à ta sœur qu'elle ne vienne que demain… »

« Non, ça me fera du bien. »

Emma la serra dans ses bras « C'est si bon de t'avoir de nouveau avec moi. »

« Je te promets de ne plus partir. »

« Oh mais il est hors de question que je te laisse aller ou que se soit, quoiqu'il arrive. »

* * *

L'étreinte entre Zelena et Regina dura une éternité. Entre petits mots de réconfort et gestes, cela fit du bien à chacune des jeunes femmes.

« Chad n'est pas là ? » demanda curieusement Regina

« Non, je… Je voulais que cela reste en famille. » sourit Zelena « Mais il te passe le bonjour. »

« Alors, comment ça va entre vous ? »

Avant de répondre Zelena vit passer Ruby avec un plat dans les mains, discutant avec Emma, elle soupira doucement « Très bien. Il est adorable, attentionné, gentil. »

« Hm… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien… J'imaginais quelqu'un de plus… dynamique pour finir avec ma sœur. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça « dynamique » ? »

« Quelqu'un qui te bouscule un peu plus. »

Zelena hoqueta « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être bousculée… Robin était doux. »

« Mais il savait te mettre au défi parfois. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'approuves pas Chad ? »

« Bien sur que si. Il est gentil, je dis juste que je te connais et que je sais que ça finira par t'ennuyer. Et l'ennui dans un couple, ce n'est jamais bon. »

« Je sens que la suite de ta phrase ne va pas me plaire… »

« … Ecoute, Ruby est… »

« Ah non, stop. Ruby est loi c'est du passé, nous avons tourné la page. »

Regina soupira « Peut-être… Mais on ne se rend compte de ce qui compte pour nous que lorsque nous l'avons perdu. »

« Perdu ? Ruby reste un membre de la famille à part entière, et elle viendra aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaite. Nous sommes restées en relatif bon terme. »

« … »

« Regina c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Tu me caches quelque chose, c'est quoi ? »

« A table ! » lança Emma du salon, interrompant les deux jeunes femmes

« On en a pas fini toutes les deux. » murmura Zelena à sa sœur

Et le repas se passa sous les rires et la ferveur d'avoir retrouvé Regina dans son foyer. Personne ne parla de son geste, ni de son intention première. Ils étaient seulement heureux de tous la retrouver vivante, en bonne santé et surtout en famille.

« Du mini golf ! » lança Henry

« Ca serait trop bien ! » surenchérit Robin

« Euh… Pour Regina, ça va être compliqué… » grogna Emma

« Et pourquoi ? Je suis certaine de pouvoir te battre, même les yeux fermés. » sourit Regina

« Ah oui ? Je tiens le pari. »

« Parfait, j'adore les défis. »

L'atmosphère était légère, bienveillante et finalement, tous pensèrent à ce moment là que les choses ne pourraient aller que mieux. Oui, tous le pensèrent.

Mais lorsque l'heure du départ sonna pour Zelena et Robin, les choses eurent un gout bizarre.

« A plus tard tante Gina. Emma… » la petite lui fit un câlin avant de se tourner vers Ruby et d'afficher un large sourire « On se revoit bientôt ! »

Ruby s'agenouilla et prit la petite dans ses bras « Bientôt… Certainement. Robin, prends soin de toi, et veille sur Henry. Fais en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises huh ? »

« Promis. Tu reviens nous voir pour cet été au moins ? »

« Je… » mais elle suspendit sa phrase pour serrer la petite plus encore dans ses bras

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle fixa Zelena et lui sourit « Prends soin de cette petite merveille, c'est une gamine exceptionnelle. »

Zelena fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi ces aux revoir ressemblent à des adieux ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, non. Absolument pas. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir, mon nouveau job va me prendre beaucoup de temps alors… »

« Ah oui, ce fameux job. » sourit Zelena « J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, et reviens vite ici. »

Ruby sourit et esquissa une embrassade légère avant de reculer « Au revoir Zelena. »

Mais elle ne sut pourquoi, lorsqu'elle monta dans sa voiture, le cœur de Zelena se pinça. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces salutations qui avait un arrière gout d'adieu. Mais pourquoi ? Non, Ruby ne partirai pas à tout jamais loin de sa famille, loin d'Emma.

« Maman ça va ? »

« Hm… Oui, désolée chérie. On y va. »

* * *

« Tu vas me manquer tu le sais ça… »

Emma retenait à peine ses larmes en serrant dans ses bras sa meilleure amie

« Hey je ne pars pas pour toujours… »

« Mais je ne vais certainement pas te revoir avant de longs mois. »

« … »

« C'est ça hein. Moi qui espérais peut-être que tu dirais « quelques semaines »… »

« Je suis désolée, mais il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je m'éloigne un moment. »

« … »

« Hey, ça n'empêche en rien les appels, les mails et autres appels vidéos ! »

« Ouais, mais ça sera pas pareil… »

« Je reviendrai. »

Emma sourit, même si elle savait que sa meilleure amie ne reviendrait probablement pas avant un très très long moment. Alors, en guise d'adieu, elle la serra aussi fort qu'elle put, rejointe bientôt par Henry et Regina.

Ruby partit alors, soulagée de voir Emma heureuse avec sa femme et son fils. Bien évidemment, les choses seraient encore compliquées mais elle les savait assez fortes pour braver les épreuves à venir.

De son coté, elle allait tourner la page et entamerait une nouvelle aventure, un grand changement dans sa vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Zelena se rendit au poste du shérif où elle trouva Emma occupée à signer une pile de papiers.

« Hello. Je te dérange ? »

« Hm pas vraiment… Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je… Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Evidemment. » lança Emma en lui désignant la chaise en face d'elle et sur laquelle prit place Zelena

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Hm… Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais j'y pense depuis hier soir… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ruby. »

« Ruby ? »

« C'est peut-être une impression qui vient de nulle part mais… Ses aux revoir avant hier soir avaient un gout étrange… »

« Ah… Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Zelena sourit « Ouais, tu mens encore plus mal que Regina, c'est pitoyable. »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Hm… Elle t'a demandé de ne rien me dire c'est ça ? »

« Non… Enfin, pas vraiment. »

« Emma, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ruby ? »

« … »

« Emma, s'il te plait. Est-ce grave ? Non… Ne me dis pas qu'elle est malade ? »

« Non, non rien de tout ça. Elle… Elle a accepté une offre d'emploi. »

« Oui je sais, elle m'en a parlé, et je l'ai encouragé d'ailleurs. »

« Ouais… Elle part dans… » Elle regarda sa montre « … 5h pour Bangkok. »

Zelena se figea alors et écarquilla les yeux « Qu… Quoi ? Bangkok ? En Thaïlande ? »

« Yep. »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va y faire ?! »

« Hm de ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle avait une opportunité de bosser dans l'humanitaire là-bas. »

Le sang de Zelena se glaça dans ses veines « Mais… Elle… Elle va y rester longtemps ? »

« Elle a un contrat de 6 mois pour l'instant. »

A ces mots, Zelena se leva d'un bond « Quel avion ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Quel avion elle doit prendre ? »

Emma hésita un quart de seconde, avant de sourire et de lui écrire toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin. Evidemment, elle promit à Zelena de prendre Robin sous son aile le temps qu'elle se rende, une nouvelle fois, à New-York.

* * *

Et Dieu que les choses furent compliquées : entre la circulation difficile, les accidents, les travaux, Zelena pensait ne jamais pouvoir arriver à temps à l'aéroport. Et quand, enfin, elle y arriva, les choses ne furent pas plus simples : cet aéroport était l'un des plus grands de la côte est. Le papier donné par Emma dans ses mains, elle scruta la moindre info sur les écrans. Et quand elle vit enfin le vol que devait prendre Ruby, elle se rua vers la salle d'embarquement, priant pour que cette dernière ne soit pas déjà passée.

Et lorsqu'elle vit la file d'attente, elle fut presque rassurée. A présent, était la difficulté : trouver Ruby dans la foule. Mais comment faire sans attirer l'attention de tous ? Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la jeune femme… Et, soudain, elle entendit la sonnerie caractéristique de Ruby « _Like a Virgin_ ».

A une cinquantaine de mètres d'elle, elle aperçut une grande brune, cherchant visiblement son portable dans son sac. Zelena sourit mais laissa sonner jusqu'à ce que Ruby ne réponde « Zelena ? »

« Hey salut… »

« Qu… Quoi de neuf ? »

« Oh pas grand-chose… Je me disais que, finalement, cette petite chemise turquoise t'allait comme un gant. »

« Oh merci. Mais… Attends… Comment tu sais… »

Zelena sourit « Retourne-toi. »

Ruby s'exécuta et en fit presque tomber son téléphone lorsqu'elle aperçut Zelena devant elle, tout sourire, le téléphone en main. Elle s'approcha alors, curieusement, et se posta devant elle « Zelena, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu partais à l'autre bout du monde. »

« C'est juste la Thaïlande. » sourit Ruby

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis ? »

« Ce n'était pas un secret en soi… »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… J'avais pas envie que tu te pointes ici pour essayer de me dissuader de partir. »

« Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? »

« … »

« Zelena ? »

« Je… Je n'en sais rien… Quand Emma m'a dit que tu partais si loin… »

« J'aurais du me douter qu'elle était derrière tout ça. » sourit la belle brune

« En fait, j'avais des doutes, qu'elle a confirmé après l'avoir bien cuisiné. »

« Peu importe, mon vol est dans 30minutes à présent. »

« Tu vas vraiment partir alors… »

« Oui. »

« Mais c'est une erreur ! »

« Une erreur ? Toi-même tu m'as dis de foncer sur cette opportunité. »

« Mais c'était avant de savoir que ça te mènerait à l'autre bout du monde ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« C'est juste que… Je… Je ne savais pas… »

« Et si tu avais su, Zelena, que m'aurais-tu dis ? » demanda Ruby en faisant un pas en avant « M'aurais-tu encouragé ou m'aurais-tu empêché d'y aller ? »

« … »

« Tu es égoïste. »

Cette accusation figea Zelena « Pardon ? »

« Tu pensais que te voir avec ce Chad allait m'enchanter ? »

« Mais… »

« J'ai merdé, je le sais et j'assume. Mais c'est trop pour moi de devoir venir à Storybrooke et te voir roucouler avec lui. Ne te trompe pas, je suis heureuse que, finalement, tu ais réussi à tourner la page... Avec lui. Moi je dois le faire autrement, et partir loin est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. Avec le temps, ça ira mieux… Et peut-être que, moi aussi, je trouverai le bonheur, même si c'est en Thaïlande. »

Zelena eut les larmes aux yeux mais tenta un sourire « Tu as raison. C'est égoïste de ma part de te demander d'être près de moi tout en voulant garder Chad. Je pensais juste… Que nous pourrions être amies. »

« Nous pouvons, évidemment. Mais pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt pour moi. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec Chad, tu le mérites. J'aurais du saisir ma chance quand je l'ai eu… J'ai loupé le coche, c'est ma faute. » sourit-elle tristement

Zelena aurait voulu la retenir, mais elle avait raison : elle n'avait pas le droit. Alors, elle laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue tandis que Ruby s'approcha doucement et lui essuya de son pouce « On se reverra un jour, promis. Sois heureuse. Et embrasse Robin pour moi. »

Sur ce Ruby, s'autorisa un dernier geste tendre vers Zelena et l'embrassa sur le front, glissant sa main sous la chevelure rousse de la jeune femme. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, appuyant l'échange plus que nécessaire avant d'être interrompu par un appel d'un hôtesse au sol.

« C'est mon vol. »

Zelena opina en reniflant doucement. Elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts avant que Ruby ne s'éloigne et finisse par faire glisser ses doigts hors de l'étreinte de la belle rousse. Elle inspira longuement et vit Ruby s'éloigner.

« Ne te retourne pas Ruby, ne te retourne pas sinon tu seras incapable de partir… » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même

« Retourne toi, retourne toi, s'il te plait. » pria Zelena qui se jura que, si Ruby se retournait, elle lui sauterait au cou pour ne plus la lâcher.

Mais la belle brune s'engouffra dans la file, puis passa le portique de sécurité, sans jamais se retourner. Ce qu'aucune ne vit alors fut les larmes de chacune roulant sur leurs joues respectives. Des larmes bien trop lourdes pour elles, mais qu'elles apprendraient, avec le temps, à sécher.

 **TBC**


	24. La lumière

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Moi nickel, les beaux jours arrivent !**

 **Et comme je suis d'humeur joyeuse... Voici un chapitre qui devrait en travir plus d'un : RATED M pour l'occasion ! **

**A noter que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de cette fic (et oui je sais, déjà !)**

 **Alors profitez-en bien mes agneaux !**

 **ps : dimanche prochain, je ne serais pas là (convention oblige ^^) et donc le prochain, et dernier chapitre, se fera le dimanche suivant ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

 **La lumière**

Deux mois. Deux mois étaient passés depuis le départ de Ruby. Mois durant lesquels Regina avait peu à peu pris ses marques non seulement chez elle mais aussi au sein de la mairie. Même si elle était toujours assistée de Gold, ce dernier tenait à lui laisser le dernier mot sur toutes les affaires en cours.

Henry finissait son année scolaire avec de très bonnes notes, lui assurant le passage en classe supérieure à la rentrée prochaine. Robin aussi avait passé ses examens avec succès et c'est donc avec près de 3 ans d'avance qu'elle suivra le cursus d'Henry à la rentrée.

Emma se conformait à son rôle de shérif, gagnant encore et toujours la confiance des habitants de Storybrooke. Elle avait aussi ses habitudes en mangeant le midi au Granny's et en ramenant une fois par semaine soit chinois, soit pizza à la maison.

Henry était à présent en vacances et Regina s'était promis de lui offrir des vacances dignes de ce nom. Ainsi, lors d'une soirée en famille, Regina et Emma avaient décidé de faire une surprise à leur fils.

« Henry ? »

« Hm ? »

« Viens là. »

Le jeune garçon s'approcha, délaissant sa console « Tu es en vacances. »

« Ouais ! » sourit le jeune garçon, et son air heureux amusa ses mères

« On voulait te proposer quelque chose. Tu le sais, ta mère et moi sommes assez prises par nos postes respectifs. »

« Hm hm. »

« Ce qui t'oblige, en quelques sorte, à rester ici pour l'été. »

« Ouais… »

« Mais cette année, Emma et moi… Comme tu le sais ce fut une année assez spéciale sur beaucoup de points… Et assez rude pour toi. Tu mérites de belles vacances. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Que dirais-tu d'une visite au Disneyland d'Orlando ? »

« Quoi sérieux ? »

« Nous pouvons au moins nous défaire de nos obligations pour quelques jours. » sourit Regina

« Mais ça serait génial ! »

« Nous avions pensé aussi emmener Robin avec nous et, évidemment, Zelena. »

« Ouais ça serait cool ! Surtout pour Zelena. » soupira Henry, laissant ses mères sans voix « Bah quoi, vous avez pas remarqué peut-être ? »

« Bah euh… hein ? »

« Ouais, comme dirait Robin : elle est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. »

« Mais ça va pas avec Chad ? Ils ont rompu ? »

« Non, non, pas que je sache. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas revu. » lança Emma en échangeant un regard inquiet avec sa femme

« Je l'appellerai. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? On va bien à Disney ? »

« Ouais gamin, on va y aller ! »

* * *

Le soir même, tandis qu'Henry était dans sa chambre, et Emma dans son lit à jouer sur sa tablette, Regina sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux « J'ai repensé à ce qu'a dit Henry… »

« A quel propos ? »

« Zelena. »

« Ah… » Emma mit sa tablette de coté

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ca bat de l'aile avec Chad ? Il est vrai que ces dernières semaines, nous n'avons pas été très présentes… »

« C'est évident ce qu'il se passe. »

« Ah oui ?! Eclaire-moi. »

« C'est Ruby. »

« Ruby ? »

« Depuis son départ en Thaïlande, Zelena est complètement absente. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Faut être aveugle pour pas le remarquer… »

« Ah, c'est donc pour ça. » ricana Regina

« Merde… désolée. » grogna Emma

« Pas de mal. Mais ceci expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué. »

« Ouais, elle fait en sorte aussi de se trouver occupée quand on l'invite… Je crois qu'elle vit assez mal l'éloignement de Ruby. »

« Je croyais qu'elle était passée à autre chose avec Chad ? »

« Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

« Tu penses qu'elle l'aime encore ? »

« On ne se défait pas de ses sentiments comme ça… Je ne sais pas si « aimer » est le mot juste mais en tout cas, le départ de Ruby l'a chamboulé. Chad est un chic type, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Zelena, il lui faut du challenge, du peps… Il lui faut quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête, qui à du tempérament. Chad est gentil… Voilà le problème : il lui faut quelqu'un qui la secoue. Ruby était parfaite pour ça. »

« … »

Regina se leva du lit et défit son peignoir pour le remettre dans la salle de bain quand soudain, en allumant la lumière de la pièce, elle lâcha le peignoir et se cramponna au chambranle de la porte.

« Regina ? » Emma bondit hors du lit et vint à la hauteur de sa femme. Cette dernière se massait les tempes « Ca va ? »

« Ou… Oui, je… J'ai eu… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien, j'ai été prise d'une crampe. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et ramassa le peignoir qu'elle raccrocha avant de se tourner vers sa femme « Regina ? »

« Non, je t'assure, tout va bien. J'ai juste été surprise… Viens. »

Elle prit la main de sa femme et cette dernière la guida jusque dans leur lit.

« Emma… Il faut faire quelque chose pour Zelena. »

« En quoi ça nous regarde ? » Emma savait bien que Regina avait changé de sujet intentionnellement, mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin

« Parce que c'est ma sœur et que si vraiment elle s'est engagée dans une relation dans laquelle elle n'est pas heureuse, c'est à nous de le lui dire. »

« Elle s'est faite refoulée à l'aéroport… Quand elle est revenue, elle était complètement à l'ouest. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de plus ? Peut-être que quelques jours à Disney lui changeront les idées. »

Regina sourit alors « J'ai une meilleure idée. »

* * *

Ruby adorait ces enfants. Thian et Yui étaient des jumeaux de 6 ans, orphelins de père qui n'aspiraient à jouer et rire toute la sainte journée.

Depuis son arrivée, 2 mois plus tôt, elle fut accueillie par Lyan, la mère des jumeaux, dans l'organisation qui s'occupait de l'orphelinat dans lequel elle avait eu l'embauche. La Thaïlande était un pays de rêve et Ruby n'était pas mécontente d'y avoir posée ses valises pour quelques mois.

Dès les premiers jours, elle oublia ses soucis et durant les premières semaines, elle oublia même Zelena. Bien sur, elle garda des nouvelles du Maine via des mails envoyés à Emma, cette dernière aussi lui donna des nouvelles de Regina, d'Henry, mais aussi de Robin pour qui Ruby avait un attachement particulier.

Les jours s'écoulaient et Ruby apprenait à chaque instant des enfants avec qui elle travaillait. Depuis son arrivée, elle s'était engagée dans le programme de réhabilitation de bâtiments en futures écoles et cela comblait ses journées.

Heureusement le cadre idyllique l'aidait à passer ses longues journées. Et même si elle prenait aussi le temps de flâner, se plonger dans son travail l'aidait à penser à autre chose.

Mais ce soir, elle avait quitté plus tôt l'organisme et s'octroyait un moment de calme dans son bungalow au bord de l'eau, donnant sur une vue magnifique. Elle aimait se poser sur sa terrasse, un verre de jus de fruits frais dans la main, les yeux rivés sur l'océan, peut-être avait-elle trouvé son paradis après tout ? Et pourtant, malgré le bonheur qui semblait être le sien, lorsqu'elle pensait aux Mills, elle avait toujours un pincement au cœur. Pourrait-elle un jour revenir à Storybrooke en toute sérénité ?

Et alors qu'elle ferma les yeux et se relaxa, on toqua à sa porte. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre puis se leva en posant son verre sur la petite table. Et tandis qu'elle marchait nonchalamment vers la porte, on toqua de nouveau « C'est bon, j'arrive, j'arrive. » Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son sourire, habituel depuis des semaines, se mua en une moue surprise et figée « Mais… »

« Bonjour Ruby. »

« Ze… Zelena ?! »

* * *

Ruby resta immobile, paralysée par ce qu'il lui semblait être une illusion, un mirage, un rêve ?

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je… Surprise ! » lança-t-elle sans grande conviction pourtant

« Zelena ? »

« Je… Je dérange peut-être… »

« Comment tu as su où je créchais ? »

« Oh j'ai… Je me suis rendue dans l'organisation dans laquelle tu as signé. Ils m'ont donné ton adresse. J'ai eu du mal à trouver… Je n'imaginais pas que tu vivais dans un… »

« … Un bungalow. Ca s'appelle un bungalow. »

« Hm oui voilà. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? En Thaïlande je veux dire. »

« Oh je faisais un tour et… j'ai vu de la lumière… »

« Tu faisais un tour… En Thaïlande ? » ironisa Ruby

« Oui, enfin non… Je… C'est la faute de Regina. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Elle et Emma emmènent les enfants pour un séjour à Disney… Et, pour faire court, elle m'a donné un billet pour Bangkok. »

« Juste comme ça ? »

« Non, évidemment… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici Zelena ? »

« Je voulais te voir. »

« Et donc tu as fait des milliers de kilomètres pour cela ? Chad est avec toi ? »

« Chad ? Non, évidemment. »

« Donc tu as laissé ta fille et ton petit ami pour venir me faire coucou ?! »

« En quelque sorte. »

« En quelque sorte ? »

« Je ne suis pas venue te faire un coucou et… Chad n'est plus mon petit ami. »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Ruby

« J'ai rompu avec lui il y a quelques jours… A vrai dire, depuis le moment où ma sœur m'a donné ce billet… j'ai repensé à ce que je ressentais : cela faisait des semaines que mon cœur n'avait pas battu aussi fort d'excitation. »

Ruby se raidit alors « Que… De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je dis juste que… Ca fait deux mois que je me torture l'esprit en essayant de me convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose, la seule chose, à faire : te laisser partir. Mais j'ai sous-estimé mes sentiments et… »

« Zelena Stop. » La jolie rousse se tut et Ruby soupira « Ecoute… je suis… »

« Hey Ruby, je sors acheter des bières, tu ve… Oh oups… désolée. »

Zelena se figea : une jolie brunette à la silhouette élancée et sportive fit son apparition.

« Je… Bon bah je sors… On se voit plus tard ! » lança-t-elle avant de passer devant Zelena et de lui sourire, gênée « Salut… » puis elle disparut, Zelena ne la lâchant pas du regard.

« Oh je vois… désolée… J'ai été stupide… » lança Zelena avant de s'éloigner. Mais elle fut rattrapée au vol par Ruby qui l'amena à elle « Non, c'est Lily, ma coloc'. Elle bosse aussi dans l'organisation humanitaire. C'est comme ça qu'on fait ici : on vit deux par deux. »

« … »

« Entre. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'imposer si tu ne veux pas de moi ici. »

« Ne sois pas idiote, tu t'es pas tapée plus de 18h de vol pour rien. »

Zelena hésita mais accepté finalement. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle nota tout de suite la sérénité et la plénitude des lieux : le bungalow, tout en bois, était baigné par la lumière entrant par une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la mer.

« C'est superbe ici. »

« Emma ne t'a pas montré les photos que j'ai envoyé ? »

« Si mais la réalité est bien mieux. »

Ruby la guida jusqu'à la terrasse « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On a pas grand-chose »

« Un jus merci. »

Ruby s'absenta quelques secondes avant de revenir et de l'inviter à s'allonger sur le deuxième transat, face à la mer « Cette vue est magnifique. Je comprends pourquoi tu es heureuse ici. »

« Hm ça et les enfants. »

« Les enfants ? »

« Ceux de l'orphelinat dans lequel je bosse. Ils sont géniaux. »

« J'aimerais que tu m'en parles davantage. »

« Moi j'aimerais que tu me dises avant tout ce que tu fais ici. »

« … »

« Zelena. Tu peux pas débarquer comme ça, me balancer que tu as quitté Chad et faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu as forcément une idée derrière la tête. »

« … »

« Alors dis-moi Zelena, pourquoi tu es là ? »

La jolie rousse fixa son regard sur l'horizon, essayant de trouver les mots justes, la preuve que Ruby attendait, puis elle sourit avant de se tourner vers elle « Je suis venue pour toi. »

Ruby retint sa respiration mais ne montra pas son trouble « Pour moi ? Rien que ça ? »

« Parce que je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis deux mois. »

« Depuis mon départ ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais Chad ? »

« Chad… Chad était charmant, doux, attentionné… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais il ne me mettait jamais au challenge. »

« En gros, tu t'ennuyais… » sourit Ruby

« Oui. »

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

Zelena gloussa « Ca à tout à voir. Depuis que je te connais, on a jamais cessé de ne pas être d'accord. Ca a commencé par le secret de Regina… On s'est toujours pris la tête. Et, sans m'en rendre compte, je crois que j'ai toujours apprécié. »

« Apprécié ? Nos prises de bec ? »

« Oui. Entre autre chose… »

« Hm… Zelena… »

« Non, écoute… Je… J'ai clairement merdé… »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'ai merdé en te laissant partir. »

« … »

« On a chacune nos torts, il faut clairement qu'on revoit nos modes de communication. » sourit Zelena « Mais… Je crois… Je crois que je t'apprécie _vraiment_ beaucoup. »

Ruby se tourna vers elle et sourit « _Vraiment_ beaucoup ? »

Zelena réprima un rire et leva les yeux au ciel « Va-t-il falloir que je m'agenouille devant toi pour entrer dans tes bonnes grâces ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui est partie avec cet homme dans ce bar alors que j'entreprenais un parcours de drague ! »

« Mais j'ai fais ça parce qu'en premier plan, tu m'as littéralement foutu dehors après avoir couché avec moi, sans possibilité de dialogue. »

« Bon ok, on est pas toute rose… »

« Clairement. »

« On est mal parties, mais on peut bien finir, non ? »

Ruby fronça les sourcils « Tu crois vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais… Robin ? Et… les autres… ? »

« Robin t'adore. Et elle ne fait que parler de toi. Tu lui manques, et pas qu'à elle. »

« … »

Zelena inspira alors et se leva pour rejoindre Ruby sur son transat « Je ne te dis pas que tout sera facile, que tout sera rose et bonbon. Mais… aujourd'hui je veux essayer. »

« Zelena, qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ? »

« Ma peur. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que l'on pense que j'aime une femme, après la mort de Robin, j'ai toujours été la veuve mère célibataire, forte et souriante. Je me suis convaincue que je n'étais que ça. Et quand on a appris pour la maladie de Regina, je me suis réfugiée derrière le rôle de grande sœur protectrice, invoquant mon devoir envers ma sœur, pour contrecarrer les demandes ça et là. Et puis tu es arrivée, ta fraicheur, ta candeur. Avec Robin, il y a eu ce quelque chose, ce lien… Elle qui était aussi méfiante que moi, elle s'est ouverte à quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais du voir ça comme un signe… Et je continue de dire que ce qu'il s'est passé le soir du mariage était inévitable. Nous le voulions, l'alcool nous a juste un peu trop aidées. Mais au réveil, la réalité m'a frappé : je m'étais montrée sous un jour nouveau : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais dans une position autant de faiblesse que de force. Moi qui revendiquais mon indépendance, je venais d'ouvrir la porte à quelque chose… Et un quelque chose inconnu : une relation avec une femme. C'était trop pour moi, j'ai eu peur et j'ai eu la plus mauvaise des réactions : je t'ai repoussé. Puis, avec l'aide d'Emma, j'ai compris que ma peur pouvait être aussi le moteur de quelque chose de plus grand. »

« Et cette chose plus grande c'est… nous ? »

« Oui. Et j'ai été stupide de te laisser partir il y a deux mois. J'aurais du suivre mon instinct et t'embrasser dans cet aéroport. »

Ruby sourit avant de le perdre « Je suis bien ici. J'ai encore 4 mois… »

« Je sais, et je ne te demande pas de partir et tout quitter. Je voulais juste… Je voulais… Eclaircir les choses. Etre clean avec mes sentiments et moi-même. »

« Et si je ne réponds pas favorablement à tes sentiments ? »

« Et bien je rentrerais et je finirais par passer à autre chose, mais au moins je ne me cacherais plus dans une relation fictive juste pour tenter d'oublier. Ce n'est juste ni pour Chad, ni pour moi, ni pour toi. »

Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Zelena, Ruby se tut et la fixa. Et pensant que son silence était un signe négatif, elle s'apprêta à se lever mais fut stoppée par la main de la jolie brune « Attends… »

« Quoi ? »

Ruby sourit « Tu aurais parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour ne pas repartir avec, au moins, un baiser ? »

« … »

La belle brune sourit et glissa une de ses mains sous la chevelure rousse de la jeune femme pour amener son visage juste à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle hésita un bref instant avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord figées, elles entamèrent un doux ballet où leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre, et ce n'est qu'un gémissement de Zelena qui les fit se séparer.

Elles collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre « Wow ok… » soupira Ruby

Zelena gloussa et caressa la chevelure de la jeune femme. Elles se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Tu restes combien de temps ? »

« Le temps dont j'ai besoin. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ca veut dire que, tant que tu veux de moi, je serais là. »

« Et Robin ? »

« Elle est entre de bonnes mains, je ne m'en fais pas pour elle. »

« Elle sait pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Oui, et elle m'a même poussé dans l'avion. »

Ruby sourit alors « Elle m'aime tant que ça ? »

« Et il n'y a pas qu'elle… »

Ruby la fixa « Pardon ? »

« Non rien… Trop tôt peut-être ? »

Ruby esquissa un sourire avant de se lever « Si tu es ici pour quelques jours alors… Je me dois de te faire le grand tour ! »

Zelena la suivit « Montre-moi sur quoi tu bosses, les coins que tu préfères. Je veux tout voir. »

« Des rencards ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » sourit Zelena

« C'est donc à moi de te séduire ? »

« J'ai parcouru des milliers de kilomètres… Tu peux au moins faire ça. » gloussa Zelena

« Bon point. Tu dors ou ? »

« Oh j'ai pris une chambre dans un petit hôtel dans la ville. »

« Ok. Tu… Tu as mangé ? »

« Non pas encore. Je suis sortie de l'avion et je suis venue directement. » Ruby sourit « Arrête, ce n'est pas _si_ romantique que ça. »

« Si ça l'est. Zelena Mills est une romantique guimauve, qui l'aurait cru. »

Zelena leva les yeux au ciel « Si tu te moques de moi, je m'en vais. »

« Et passer à coté de rencards géniaux dans un paysage féérique ? »

« Des promesses, mais j'attends de voir si tu es à la hauteur de ce que tu laisses entendre. »

Ruby arriva à sa hauteur, presque nez contre nez « Un défi ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« T'as même pas idée de ce que tu vas provoquer… »

Zelena sourit : oui, la dynamique était différente, leur relation serait explosive à n'en pas douter, mais elle serait intense et certainement enrichissante et aimante. Oui, Ruby était la bonne, et il lui avait pris un temps infini pour s'en rendre compte.

Alors, pour clore l'échange, elle l'embrassa tendrement et Ruby l'enlaça lorsque la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et les fit sursauter.

« Oups, pardon… » lança Lily « Je dérange ? »

Ruby gloussa « Non. »

Zelena, quelque peu gênée, s'écarta « Je… Je vais appeler Robin, je reviens. »

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloigna, Lily vint près de Ruby » Hey, j'avais pas compris que tu étais… Enfin… »

« Gay ? »

« En couple. »

« Oh… Ah… Bah en fait… c'était pas le cas quand tu es partie tout à l'heure. »

« Hm je vois… Elle doit sérieusement être accro pour être venue te chercher jusqu'ici. » gloussa Lily

Ruby ne répondit pas, mais elle repensa à tout : le mariage, leur nuit, leur réveil, le départ de Ruby, la venue de Zelena à New-York, la trahison de Ruby dans ce bar, Chad, la Thaïlande et finalement ces retrouvailles. Elles étaient parties de si loin, qui aurait cru qu'elles finiraient ainsi ? Visiblement Emma et Regina devaient s'en douter et avaient foi en leur futur bien plus qu'elles-mêmes.

« Et tu la bouffes tellement du regard, c'est indécent. »

« La ferme Lily… »

« Hey, tu sais que Leah a une place dans son bungalow. »

« Et ? »

« Et… Si tu a besoin d'un peu d'intimité avec ta copine… »

« On en est pas là. Elle a une chambre en ville. »

Lily haussa les épaules « Comme tu veux. »

Lorsque Zelena revint, visiblement soulagée, Ruby ne put que sourire « Je t'invite à manger ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

* * *

« C'est magnifique. » souffla Zelena tandis que Ruby l'avait invité dans une petite paillote au bord de la plage tandis que le soleil léchait l'horizon « Et ce plat… Une tuerie ! »

Ruby sourit « Je suis ravie que tu le sois aussi. »

« Parle-moi un peu de ce que tu fais ici depuis deux mois. »

« Ah… Nous travaillons dans un orphelinat de filles allant de quelques mois à 15 ans environ. Nous faisons en sorte qu'elles reçoivent une bonne éducation, qu'elles soient scolarisées… Beaucoup ne voient d'avenir que dans un mariage précoce pour s'assurer une vie avec des enfants à servir son mari, mais au moins à être nourries et logées. »

« C'est… »

« … Une autre façon de voir les choses. Ici, nous ne militons pas pour ou contre, nous essayons de montrer à ces jeunes filles qu'il n'y a pas qu'une voie. Qu'elles ont le choix. Et ça passe par l'éducation, notamment. »

Zelena lui sourit « Je suis admirative, vraiment. Et on sent que tu es très impliquée. »

« Je ne rentrerais pas Zelena, pas maintenant. »

« Et je ne te le demande pas. Je sais que tu es là encore pour quatre mois, si ce n'est plus, et je ne te freinerais pas dans ton entreprise. Ce projet est magnifique et tout à ton honneur. »

« Et si je restais un an ? »

« Un an ? »

« J'ai peut-être la possibilité de reconduire l'expérience… Et je t'avouerais que… j'aime être ici. »

Zelena sourit tristement « Qui serais-je pour t'interdire de suivre tes envies… Je te l'ai dis : c'est une belle aventure. »

« Tu pourrais m'attendre ? »

« Je ferais n'importe quoi parce que je sais, à présent, que ça vaut le coup. »

« Même de m'attendre ? »

« Même t'attendre. »

Ruby et Zelena échangèrent un sourire et la main de cette dernière se posa sur la sienne. Le sujet resta en suspend et les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent les choses venir à elles : entre rire et confidence, la soirée passa et finalement, Ruby invita Zelena à se promener sur la plage, juste devant son bungalow, main dans la main.

« C'est vraiment un cadre paradisiaque. »

« L'orphelinat est génial aussi. Je t'y emmènerai, si tu veux. »

« J'adorerais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Evidemment. Je trouve ça tellement intéressant. »

Ruby sourit et sentit les doigts de Zelena serrer un peu plus les siens. Elle s'arrêta alors et s'assit dans le sable sous le regard surpris de la jolie rousse. Elle l'invita du regard à s'asseoir à ses cotés, ce que la jeune femme fit avec précaution.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes à regarder l'horizon, la lune pleine se reflétant sur l'eau avant que Ruby ne se tourne vers Zelena « Hm… On est quoi ? »

Zelena hoqueta avant de se tourner à son tour vers la jolie brunette « Pardon ? »

« Tu débarques ici, tu me déclares ta flamme, on s'embrasse, je t'emmène à ce qui ressemble à un premier rencard… Et la suite c'est quoi ? »

Zelena pouffa de rire « J'ai bien une idée… »

« Non, non je veux pas parler de ça. Visiblement, tu vas repartir dans quelques jours et on ne se reverra pas avant des mois… »

« Je comprends. Qu'en penses-tu toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Qu'aimerais-tu que l'on soit ? »

« Que pensais-tu en venant ici ? »

Zelena sourit « Je pensais clairement que je ne repartirais pas d'ici sans être satisfaite de ma venue. »

« Satisfaite ? »

« Un baiser c'est déjà pas mal. »

Ruby gloussa et se pencha pour poser furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Zelena. Mais comme si Zelena en demandait plus, elle stoppa Ruby qui s'éloignait déjà, et l'embrassa de nouveau avec plus de tendresse, sa langue quémandant l'entrée de ses lèvres dans un souffle.

Ruby sourit donc ses lèvres et soudain se sentir partir en arrière. Zelena la surplomba doucement et elle papillonna quelques baisers dans son cou avant de vagabonder une de ses mains sur le corps de la belle brune, qui se raidit alors. Zelena le sentit et s'écarta « Wow, désolée… trop vite… »

Ruby sourit et Zelena s'écarta « Hey… J'espère que t'es pas vexée. »

« Non, absolument pas. Au contraire, nous avons pris les choses trop vite la première fois. Je tiens à ce qu'on fasse les choses bien, et dans l'ordre. »

« Alors… »

« Alors… » Zelena l'embrassa sur la joue « Y'a aucun problème. Il est tard et je t'avouerais que le décalage horaire me frappe en pleine face. »

« Ok… »

Elles se levèrent alors et Ruby la raccompagna jusqu'à son hôtel. Au pied de l'entrée Ruby ne lâcha pas la main de Zelena et c'est dans un dernier baiser timide mais tendre qu'elles se séparèrent, des promesses de se revoir dès le lendemain matin, planant dans l'air.

Et quand Ruby rentra dans son bungalow, elle retrouva Lily dans le canapé « Alors ta soirée ? »

« Géniale ! » sourit béatement Ruby

« C'est écœurant… » sourit Lily

« Au fait… »

« Hm ? »

« Tu… Tu pourrais contacter Leah ? »

« Pourq… Oh… Ohhhh ok. » Lily leva le pouce en l'air en lui faisant un clin d'œil

« Arrête ! » lança Ruby en lui tapant l'épaule du poing

« Bah quoi… Elle est vraiment pas mal, j'avoue. »

« Hey, stop ! »

« Je marche absolument pas sur les plates bandes des autres, n'ais crainte. »

Ruby soupira et repensa à cette dernière heure en compagnie de Zelena « Je crois que je suis accro… »

« Ma chérie, tu es venue en Thaïlande à cause d'elle… Evidemment qu'elle compte beaucoup dans ta vie. Et maintenant, c'est elle qui se pointe ici. Faudrait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas le comprendre. »

Ruby rougit « Elle va repartir dans quelques jours… Tu crois que je devrais la suivre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

« Je… Ca m'a fait tellement de bien de venir ici… Mais quand elle est apparue… Je sais pas… J'étais heureuse, mais là, c'est au-delà : je me sens… Entière. »

« Alors t'es dans la merde… »

« Je sais qu'elle m'attendra… »

« Mais toi, auras-tu la patience ? »

« Ouais… C'est… J'en sais rien. »

« Et ça sera bien plus compliqué quand vous aurez passé la prochaine nuit à vous monter dessus comme des bêtes sauvages. »

« Arrête ! »

« Roh hey… Tu m'as pas demandé de contacter Leah pour rien… »

« … »

« Allez, va prendre une douche froide et dors ! »

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel mais ne la détrompa pas. Cette nuit là, elle dormit peu, imaginant sa prochaine journée, ainsi que les prochains jours. Et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit finalement.

* * *

« Oh ok, t'inquiète, on s'en doutait. Y'a pas de soucis, on prend soin d'elle, promis. Profite et reviens-nous avec le sourire… Enfin si tu reviens. »

« C'était Zelena ? » demanda Regina en train de faire méticuleusement la vaisselle

« Yep. Elle a décidé de rester quelques jours de plus, ce qui m'étonne pas en ayant pris un billet ouvert. »

« Je suis contente pour elle. Si elle reste plus longtemps c'est que les choses se sont bien passées non ? »

« Visiblement oui. Je sens que, d'ici quelques mois, on pourrait fêter un nouveau mariage dans la famille. »

Regina sourit et alors qu'Emma fit demi tour, elle entendit un bruit de vaisselle qui se casse et fit volteface pour voir Regina droite comme un « i » le regard fixé sur la fenêtre.

« Regina ? »

« Je… »

Emma s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule « Ca va ? »

« Je… Oui… »

« Encore des migraines ? »

« Je crois oui. »

« Hey, on devrait retourner à l'hosto… Ca fait déjà un moment que tes migraines sont revenues. »

« … »

« Regina, je t'en prie, sois raisonnable. »

Regina esquissa un pénible sourire « Après tout… Que pourrait-il m'arriver encore ? »

Emma essaya de sourire mais fut tourmentée, et c'était visible.

Mais quand les enfants rentrèrent, aucune ne laissa paraitre son trouble, et Emma donna des nouvelles de sa mère « Elle reste combien de temps ? »

« Elle n'en sait rien… Elle va certainement au moins rester jusqu'à ce que son jet-lag ne lui martèle plus le crâne. »

« Ou que Ruby en ait fini avec elle… » grinça Robin sous les regards surpris de Regian et Emma

« Pa… Pardon ? Robin ! »

Robin haussa les épaules « Bah quoi… On se doute bien qu'elle reste pas là-bas pour le paysage. Une plage c'est une plage. C'est les gens qui sont dessus qui comptent. »

« Tu es bien trop intelligente pour cette famille. » ricana Emma. Et voyant le trouble de Robin, Emma prit la petite à part « Un problème ? »

« Non, je… J'en sais rien… »

« T'es pas vraiment chaude pour ta mère et Ruby ? »

« Oh si, au contraire ! Depuis le temps que ma mère rumine son départ… Mais… Ruby… Elle deviendra quoi pour moi ? Enfin, je vais devoir l'appeler maman aussi ? »

« Tu feras comme tu le sens. Je n'ai jamais forcé Henry, il fait ce que bon lui semble. »

Robin inspira et sourit « Et moi, je serais sa belle-fille alors ? »

« Oh connaissant Ruby, elle n'aimera pas vraiment le titre de belle-mère. » gloussa la belle blonde « Vous verrez bien. Les choses iront d'elles-mêmes, ça sera naturel. Quand tu l'auras en face de toi, tu sauras. »

Robin sourit et la prit dans ses bras « J'ai hâte de les revoir. »

* * *

Zelena était émerveillée de l'engagement et l'engouement de Ruby envers ses jeunes filles : la belle brune était à genoux à terre, mimant des animaux devant les yeux amusés de petites filles de quelques années à peine.

« Et le crocodiiiiilllleee Raaaaghhhhh les attrapaaaaaaaa »

Les petites coururent dans tous les sens, suivies d'une Ruby en pleine forme. Zelena la regardait, admirative : oui Ruby était à sa place ici, et même si cela lui crevait le cœur de l'admettre, elle devrait se faire à l'idée qu'elle rentrerait dans le Maine sans elle.

« Zelena ça va ? »

« Impeccable. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? »

« Non, au contraire, c'est très instructif. »

Ruby lui sourit et retourna auprès des petites filles quand une petite fille d'environ 3 ans, s'approcha de Zelena et la fixa d'yeux ronds. Amusée, la jolie rousse s'accroupit et d'un seul coup la petite attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la regarda avec curiosité.

« Ah mes cheveux t'intéressent… » sourit Zelena

« Il faut dire que c'est pas habituel ici. » ricana Ruby qui revint avec une autre petite fille, aux couettes dressées sur la tête, dans les bras.

« Ah je vois… » elle se retourna vers la petite fille aux yeux vert et à la peau plus clair que d'autre, étrange mélange pour une asiatique.

« Elle s'appelle Maya. Sa mère était thaïlandaise et son père européen. Après la naissance, la mère a été répudiée. L'homme l'a quitté et elle n'a plus eu les capacités de s'occuper de sa fille. »

« Mon Dieu… »

« Maya a toujours vécu ici. A cause de son métissage, il est difficile pour des familles de la prendre. »

« Et pour les étrangers ? Ces familles qui souhaitent adopter ? »

« Elle est déjà trop vieille pour certaines. »

« Elle a à peine 2 ans non ? »

« Yep. C'est une petite adorable. Si je pouvais, je l'adopterais moi-même. » gloussa Ruby

Zelena perdit son sourire alors et fixa la petite fille qui tenait toujours dans sa main la mèche rousse de la jeune femme. Elle lui caressa la joue de l'index et sourit.

« Tu veux participer au prochain cours ? Les filles sont un peu plus âgées. »

« Quel genre de cours ? »

« Des maths. »

« Je suis la reine des chiffres. »

« Alors c'est parti ! »

Zelena laissa avec difficulté Maya avant de lui promettre de revenir bientôt la voir. Puis elles se rendirent dans une autre partie du bâtiment qui faisait office d'école pour filles. Des tables et des chaises se dressaient dans une pièce aux murs décrépis, et au tableau noir usé. Quelques livres réunis par des centaines de dons à travers le monde trônaient sur une unique étagère. Une carte du monde déchirée s'étendait sur le mur du fond et fenêtres, aux vitres inexistantes, donnaient sur une cour de sable et de cailloux.

« Voilà leur classe. Les filles ont entre 8 et 14 ans. Elles ont quasiment toutes le même niveau : certaines n'ont jamais fréquenté l'école quand d'autres, les plus jeunes, y ont été initiées plus tôt. Peu importe leurs âges, elles ont toutes appris à lire en même temps. »

« Je vois. »

Zelena regarda attentivement les petites filles, totalement obnubilées par les enseignements prodigués par une femme âgée mais totalement dans ce qu'elle faisait.

« Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Oh je fais principalement des activités manuelles avec elles. Je leur ai appris à faire des scoubidous avant-hier, et aujourd'hui je vais leur apprendre à faire des bracelets brésiliens. »

« Ca te plait. »

« Je n'aurais pensé que je pourrais faire ça un jour. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais faire. »

Zelena fronça légèrement les sourcils « T'installer ici ? »

« Aucune idée. Il y a bien d'autres pays et villes comme le Népal. »

« Le Népal ? »

« Pour l'instant, je suis bien ici. »

Zelena lui sourit « Je suis heureuse pour toi, c'est pas donné à tous de trouver véritablement sa voie. »

« Je sais… Même si ça signifie… »

« Même si ça signifie ? »

« … Etre loin des gens que j'aime. »

Zelena frissonna : venait-elle de dire … ? Non, pas comme ça, pas si vite… Aimer pouvait aussi dire Apprécier dans ce cas, non ? Mais lorsqu'elle chercha une réponse dans le regard de Ruby, elle y vit quelques larmes.

« Hey… »

« Je… J'ai pas envie de vous quitter… Vous tous. »

Zelena lui sourit et lui prit la main avant de la conduire à l'extérieur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets « Tu ne nous abandonnes pas. Tu vies pour toi. »

« … »

« Mais est-ce que c'est vivre vraiment quand tu n'es pas avec moi ? »

Cette fois-ci c'était sûr, et Zelena n'essaya même pas de cacher sa joie. Elle prit le visage de Ruby entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant de coller son corps au sien. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre « Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? SI moi je reste ici encore des mois et si toi tu rentres à Storybrooke ? Les relations longue distance c'est toujours un désastre. »

« On avisera. Pour l'instant, profitons simplement du jour présent. »

« Qui est ? »

« Toi et moi en Thaïlande. » sourit Zelena « Quand nous aurons fini ici, je veux que tu me montres le plus bel endroit dans ce coin et ensuite… »

Ruby sourit à son tour « J'ai encore deux ateliers à faire, ensuite je suis libre. »

« Je peux y assister ? »

Ruby haussa un sourcil « Tu veux ? Je veux dire… C'est pas passionnant : des bracelets et des perles… »

« Au contraire. »

« Vrai ? »

« Je t'assure. »

« Ok alors… On y retourne. »

* * *

« Merde, cette journée était éternelle… » souffla Emma en s'écrasant sur le canapé

Regina arriva à sa suite et croisa les bras « J'espère que tes bottes ne sont pas sur la table basse… »

Emma grimaça et enlevant précautionneusement les pieds de la table « Noon… »

« Si elle le faisait. » sourit Robin assise confortablement dans un large fauteuil, jouant à la tablette

« Cafteuse ! » grogna Emma sous le sourire de Robin avant de lui envoyer une paille en pleine face

« Hey ! » gloussa Robin

« Parfois je me demande ce que tu tiens de ta mère… Et parfois, la réponse me saute aux yeux. »

Pour toute réponse, Robin lui tira amicalement la langue

« C'est fini oui ?! » soupira Regina

« Pardon chérie. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

« Mieux. Je me suis reposée cet après-midi. »

Emma demanda confirmation à Robin du regard et cette dernière répondit par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête. Rassurée, Emma sourit « C'est bien. Tu es donc en forme pour que je t'emmène diner. »

« Diner ? »

« Oui, juste nous deux. Ca fait une éternité. »

« Mais et les enfants. »

« Ils sont responsables et sérieux et je sais qu'ils ne bafoueraient pas notre confiance. » une nouvelle fois, Emma se tourna vers Robin et lui demanda confirmation, ce à quoi Robin leva un pouce assuré « Et de toute manière, ils savent que je suis flic et que je renifle les embrouilles à des kilomètres… » Robin sourit et elle retourna son pouce à l'envers. Emma gloussa en lui tirant la langue.

« Je… Je n'en sais rien… »

« Tu viens de me dire que tu t'étais reposée. Tu n'as donc plus aucune excuse. »

« Vas-y Regina, ça te fera du bien. Henry et moi on se commandera une pizza et j'ai bien l'intention de lui montrer comment on joue correctement à _Fortnite_. »

« Tu vois. Allez, s'il te plait… »

Regina soupira et opina « Très bien. »

« Génial ! Le temps qu'Henry rentre des cours, je prends une douche ! »

Emma s'expulsa du canapé et monta les marches quatre à quatre, tandis que Regina s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel Robin était assise « Promis, je ne laisserais pas Henry toucher au gaz, ni aux allumettes… » gloussa-t-elle

Mais Regina ne répondit pas, elle resta là, figée, les yeux fixés sur un point que seule Regina semblait voir, ou imaginer.

« Regina ? »

« … »

« Hey, t'es avec moi ? » Elle lui posa la main sur l'avant-bras et Regina sursauta

« Oh… Qu… Quoi ? »

« T'étais loin là, non ? »

« Oui, plongée dans mes pensées. »

« Et tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Tout et rien à la fois. »

« Regina, ça va ? »

La jeune femme sourit et la regarda « Oui, tout va bien, je t'assure. »

Mais Robin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici, elle passait la majorité de sa journée aux cotés de Regina. Et si tout se passait normalement la plupart du temps, parfois, Regina avait ce genre d'absence où elle fixait un point et ne répondait à aucun stimuli extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte elle-même de sa rêverie ou que Robin ne la touche. Alors, elle s'était habituée. Et même si elle ne voulait pas affoler Emma en lui parlant de ses absences, elle veillait quand même à ce que les symptômes ne se multiplient pas.

Et moins d'une heure plus tard, Henry revint et Emma lui annonça son intention d'emmener sa mère au restaurant.

« Cool ! »

« On est bien d'accord que ce n'est pas l'occasion pour inviter tes potes et faire une soirée mousse dans le salon ? »

« Evidemment. De toute manière y'a Robin et je sais qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de vous rapporter tout. »

« Et on compte là-dessus. » railla Emma « On vous laisse commander une pizza. Pas de folie. »

« Promis maman. »

Et lorsque Regina descendit, accompagnée de Robin, Emma fut éblouie : la jeune femme portait une robe rouge écarlate et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon impeccable. Un maquillage discret et léger, elle captait le regard, envieux, de sa femme.

« Wow… Tu es magnifique ! »

« Merci… J'aurais aimé dire la même chose pour toi… »

« Tu ne devras donc te fier qu'à mon impeccable gout pour l'habillement et la classe. »

Regina sourit et tendit les mains pour toucher le tissu de la robe d'Emma « De la soie... La grise ? »

« Exacte. »

« J'approuve. » sourit Regina avant de monter ses mains et de toucher ses cheveux « Lâchés et bouclés… Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir, je t'imagine très bien. »

Emma l'embrassa et lui murmura « On y va ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Emma se tourna vers les enfants « On y va. On essaie de ne pas rentrer tard… Mais si c'est le cas et que vous dormez, ne laissez pas les lumières allumées, ok ? »

« Ok. » répondirent-ils en chœur

Une fois les dernières recommandations passées et rassurées, elles partirent, Emma conduisant la berline de Regina pour une fois. Emma avait choisi le restaurant avec soin : en dehors de la ville, Regina se sentait moins épiée par des yeux curieux, même si elle ne les voyait pas, elle pouvait ressentir une certaine tension, un silence ou même entendre les murmures des passants. Même si les habitants de Storybrooke s'étaient fait à l'idée de la cécité de Regina, cette dernière savait pertinemment que les gens ne cessaient de s'interroger.

Alors c'est dans un restaurant à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là qu'elles se rendirent. Regina à son bras, Emma était fière de conduire sa femme dans ce lieu où les regards se tournaient non pas pour juger, mais pour admirer ce duo de charme.

Emma l'aida à s'asseoir et soudain les sens de Regina s'affolèrent « Hm… Un restaurant de fruits de mer ? »

« Yep. Ca te plait ? »

« Ca change. »

« Hm s'il vous plait ! « interpella Emma

« Oui ? »

« Pourrions-nous avoir la carte, dont une en braille ? »

« Bien sur. » sourit la serveuse en jetant un regard curieux vers Regina sans s'attarder plus.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec la carte, les cours de braille de Regina furent mit à rude épreuve : elle eut quelque peu du mal à décrypter quelques plats, demandant l'aide d'Emma parfois, mais finalement, elle réussit à commander son plat.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

« Huh ? Et tu me déclares ça comme ça au dessus d'une sole et d'un flétan parce que ? » s'étonna Emma

« Comme ça. J'ai appris il y a longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même. Alors, je n'hésiterais pas à te dire que je t'aime, même en plein milieu d'un repas. »

Emma sourit « Je t'aime bien plus encore. »

« Emma… Je sais que nous en avons vaguement parlé mais… »

« Houlà, tu me fais peur… »

« Un enfant. »

Emma se raidit « Pa… Pardon ? »

« J'ai longuement réfléchi. Je sais que ma condition n'est pas idéale pour élever un bébé et je sais aussi que de ne pas pouvoir voir Henry chaque jour est douloureux… J'imagine que ne pas être capable de voir un bébé peut-être bien plus compliqué mais… »

« … Attendre, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? Que tu aimerais… »

« … Avoir un enfant avec toi. »

Le cœur d'Emma s'arrêta un quart de secondes avant d'exploser dans sa poitrine « Je… J'adorerais ça ! Pouvoir élever un enfant à tes cotés, le voir faire ses premiers pas, entendre ses premiers mots, choisir ensemble la couleur des murs de sa chambre, sa garde robe… J'adorerais faire tout ça avec toi ! » s'enthousiasma Emma « Mais depuis quand as-tu ces pensées ? »

« Depuis quelques semaines, mais c'est bien plus clair depuis quelques jours. Je… Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses avec Danielle, nous avons décidé d'adopter mais… J'aimerais que tu portes notre enfant. »

« Je… Ca serait un honneur, vraiment. Même si on peut essayer encore une fois… avec toi ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de nouveaux échecs. »

« On peut essayer et si vraiment ça ne donne rien, alors je le ferais. Un enfant avec ton regard… Imagine un peu. » sourit Emma

« Ne mets pas trop d'espoir quand même… Je ne veux pas te décevoir. »

Emma sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne « Y'a aucune chance. Et même si je viens à porter ce bébé, tu seras sa mère, comme moi. Et Henry sera le meilleur des grands frères. »

Regina sourit, soulagée, avant de finir son plat. Le reste de la soirée se passa entre projets pour le futur bébé, la manière de l'annoncer à Henry et, évidemment, le sujet Ruby/Zelena fut abordé aussi.

« Tu crois qu'elle va rentrer ? »

« Zelena ? Oh bah elle a quand même une certaine motivation en la présence de… sa fille. » ironisa Emma

« Je te parle de Ruby. »

« Ah… Oh… Bah, elle semble bien là-bas. Elle se dit épanouie et je veux bien la croire. C'est une véritable vocation je pense : si on aime pas faire ça, on y reste pas. Elle a eu une sorte, je sais pas, d'épiphanie… »

« Et tu crois qu'il y a de la place pour Zelena et Robin ? »

« Quand on veut, on peut. Elles se tournent autour depuis bien trop longtemps… Et là, elles sont dans un pays paradisiaques, rien que toutes les deux… Que pourrait-il se passer de pire huh … »

Regina gloussa alors « Quand il s'agit de Zelena, tout peut me surprendre. »

* * *

Zelena ne pouvait rêver mieux : assise dans le sable, Ruby entre ses jambes et son dos contre son torse, elle l'enlaçait tendrement tandis que le soleil avait disparu depuis un moment déjà.

Dans leur bulle, elles restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'un soupir de contentement de Ruby sortit Zelena de sa rêverie « Ca va ? »

« On ne peut mieux. » sourit Ruby

« Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Ruby gloussa « Il fait 20°… Je pense que je vais survivre. »

« Certes. »

« Tu veux rentrer ? »

« Non. »

Mais Ruby sourit : elle se redressa et se tourna vers Zelena « Allez viens. »

Sur ces mots, Ruby se leva et tendit sa main pour aider Zelena à faire de même, ce que la jolie rousse accepta. Une fois debout, Ruby ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant et c'est ensemble qu'elles marchèrent le long de la plage pour rejoindre le bungalow de la jolie brune. Une fois à sa porte, Ruby serra un peu plus sa main dans celle de Zelena « Tu veux boire un dernier verre ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » sourit Zelena

Elles entrèrent et si Ruby s'échappa dans la cuisine, Zelena vaqua son regard dans le salon « Ta colocataire n'est pas là ? »

« Hm… Nope. Elle dort… ailleurs. »

« Oh… » Zelena joua la surprise même si, au fond, elle était amusée et rassurée de les savoir seules ce soir. Et alors que Ruby lui tourna le dos pour se rendre derrière le comptoir, elle sentit deux mains encercler sa taille et la retourner pour rencontrer des lèvres avides et gourmandes.

« Hm… Zel… »

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, la jolie rousse la colla contre un mur et papillonna une dizaine de baisers dans son cou. Ruby resta prostrée, véritable victime consentante des assauts charnels de la rousse incendiaire.

« Zelena… » soupira Ruby

« Ta chambre… » souffla la jeune femme, dont les intentions n'étaient clairement plus à imaginer

Ruby la conduisit alors dans sa chambre et soudain, l'air fut plus lourd, plus lent. L'assurance de Zelena s'envola alors lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule à seule, dans cette pièce formée d'un lit deux places dont une moustiquaire trônait au dessus, une commode, un petit bureau et une table de chevet.

« Zelena ? »

La belle rousse sortit de sa rêverie et lui sourit « Désolée. »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A nous. »

« Et ça donne quoi ? »

« Ca donne que, cette fois, il est hors de question qu'on ne s'en souvienne pas. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire coquin avant que Zelena ne s'avance et ne prenne le visage de Ruby entre ses mains, avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de la pousser légèrement jusqu'à ce que les mollets de Ruby ne buttent contre le lit. Cette dernière s'assit au bord alors et Zelena s'effeuilla, sous le regard gourmand et envieux de Ruby qui n'en rata pas une miette. La grande rousse afficha alors un buste parfait, d'une peau d'un blanc moucheté de tâches de rousseur. Et lorsqu'elle s'attaqua au bas, Ruby la stoppa et s'agenouilla à ses pieds, pour déboutonner elle-même son jean. Elle aperçut alors le dessous en dentelles et sourit.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

« Ca se pourrait. »

Zelena l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa doucement « A mon tour… »

Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et défit le nœud de son top avant de poser ses lèvres sur une de ses clavicules et de descendre jusqu'à un des seins et de le flatter de quelques baisers et coups de langue, sous les soupirs de contentement de Ruby qui balança sa tête en arrière, profitant de la moindre parcelle de peau découverte pour que Zelena y glisse quelques caresses et baisers.

Puis soudain, elle s'écroula littéralement sur le lit, aidée par Zelena, tandis que cette dernière la chevaucha, une jambe de chaque coté de son corps, sa poitrine frôlant celle de Ruby « C'est ok pour toi ? »

« C'est maintenant que tu demandes ? » gloussa Ruby

« Non, je veux dire : est-ce qu'on ne va pas trop vite ? »

Ruby lui caressa le visage et lui sourit « Je n'ai aucune peur, aucune angoisse, aucune appréhension. J'en ai envie, certainement autant que toi. »

Rassurée, Zelena se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres avant de glisser ses deux mains sur les seins de Ruby, les malaxant doucement, les pinçant du bout des doigts, faisant tressaillir la jeune femme. Zelena était satisfaite : elle profitait du moindre soubresaut, du moindre soupir, pour ne pas oublier le moindre mouvement. Car, à l'inverse de leur première fois avortée, elle voulait se souvenir de tout : lorsque ses lèvres cascadèrent jusqu'à son nombril et qu'elle en dessina le contour de sa langue. Lorsqu'elle caressa l'intimité moite de sa partenaire, et qu'elle s'y attarda d'un index curieux. Lorsqu'elle pénétra Ruby de deux doigts et qu'elle fut satisfaite d'un long gémissement et d'un frissonnement. Elle profita de chaque signe, chaque souffle et soupir, elle ne voulait rien oublier, rien regretter.

« Ze… Lena… »

Dieu que ce son était agréable à entendre. Elle s'imaginait qu'elle l'avait prononcé un certain nombre de fois lors de leur première nuit, mais aucun n'avait eu l'effet que produisit ce soupir. Elle se redressa et tandis qu'elle s'empara énergiquement de ses lèvres, ses doigts accélèrent le rythme, cambrant de plaisir le corps de sa partenaire.

« St… Stop, stop ! »

Zelena sourit et lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille « Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête maintenant ? »

Ruby ferma les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure : évidemment qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête. Des réminiscences de leurs premiers ébats lui revinrent en mémoire alors, et tout ce qu'elle en retira c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le quart de l'intensité de ce moment présent.

Elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Zelena, enfonçant ses ongles et pendant de longues minutes, Zelena ne cessa son doux supplice, alternant le rythme, dispersant ses baisers un peu partout sur son torse.

Ruby n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait son corps trahir son self-control et elle savait que Zelena s'en apercevait et en jouait. Elle mordilla ses chairs frissonnantes avant de sentir le corps de Ruby se tordre de plaisir tandis qu'un long gémissement accompagna son orgasme.

Zelena aurait pu continuer, et la faire souffrir de plaisir, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait hâte, elle aussi, de gouter la fougue de la belle brune… Du moins, une fois que cette dernière se serait remise de son orgasme fulgurant.

Zelena remonta à sa hauteur et sourit tout en se délectant du nectar coulant sur ses doigts « Un délice… » murmura-t-elle

Ruby sourit en un soupir « Sadique… »

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. »

« Attends un peu que je reprenne mon souffle… »

Sur un air de défi, Zelena haussa un sourcil avant de s'allonger à ses cotés, caressant du bout de ses doigts, les dunes tendres de sa belle.

« Tu me chatouilles. » rigola Ruby

« C'est clairement pas le but. » gloussa la jolie rousse

« Et le but c'est quoi alors ? »

Zelena se redressa sur un de ses coudes « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Ruby l'imita et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la poussa doucement afin qu'elle se couche. Puis elle la chevaucha sans perdre une seconde et s'attarda un long moment sur sa poitrine généreuse, taquina ses pointes rose de sa langue jusqu'à les faire dresser de plaisir. Jouant de temps à autre avec ses dents, la faisant sursauter, elle sourit quand elle sentit les jambes de Zelena s'écarter un peu plus.

Alors, lentement, elle descendit ses charnelles attentions, frôlant ses abdos naissants, chatouillant son nombril, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'aux genoux avant de revenir vers l'objet de son attention. Elle huma le plaisir émanant de ses chairs tendres avant d'y donner un furtif coup de langue qui fit se raidir le corps de la jolie rousse.

Instinctivement, Zelena enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure de Ruby pour accentuer le mouvement, mais Ruby ne se laissa pas faire et sourit alors qu'elle embrassa une nouvelle fois l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses.

« Rubyy… » grogna Zelena de frustration

« Oui ? Un problème ? »

Zelena la fusilla du regard avant que Ruby n'éclate de rire et ne reparte à l'assaut de l'intimité de sa compagne par de vibrants coups de langue.

Et au bout de ce qui parut une éternité pour Zelena, Ruby accompagna sa langue par un index curieux, puis un deuxième doigt et lança une cavalcade effrénée durant laquelle Zelena alterna entre gémissements de plaisir et jurons, ce qui fit sourire Ruby.

Et ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes de douces tortures que Zelena sentit poindre l'orgasme en de rapides soubresauts. Ruby sentit la jeune femme se refermer sur ses doigts dont les mouvements furent plus pénibles. Elle les retira alors avant de parsemer son intimité de baisers et quelques flatteries de sa langue. Puis les cuisses de Zelena se refermèrent sur elle, elle comprit alors.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle remonta jusqu'à elle et sans dire un seul mot, elle l'a pris dans ses bras, sa poitrine pressée contre le dos de la jolie rousse dont la chevelure lui chatouillait agréablement le visage. Elle soupira d'aise et encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Zelena se poser sur les siens, intimant de la serrer plus fort dans ses bras. Elle sourit et enfouit son nez dans la cascade incendiaire de sa partenaire. Elles s'endormirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne pointe à l'horizon et que les premiers rayons ne percent au travers des fins rideaux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Zelena ne sentit plus Ruby derrière elle. Elle se tourna et, lorsqu'elle vit la place vacante, se redressa soudain. Elle s'enroula dans le drap et sortit de la chambre pour voir Ruby, habillée d'un simple paréo bariolé, sur la terrasse.

« Hey… »

Ruby ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ici avec elle. Zelena s'approcha et glissa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et serra son étreinte. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et soupira « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Pas aussi bien depuis des années. » confirma Ruby

« Hm… Pourquoi je te sens tendue alors ? »

« … »

« Tu… Tu regrettes ? »

Ruby se tourna vivement et haussa un sourcil « Tu penses que je regrette ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. On passe la nuit ensemble et je te retrouve le lendemain, hors du lit, l'air pensif. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« Alors explique-moi. »

« … Je… C'est juste que je me demandais où tout ça nous mènerait. »

« Tout ça ? »

« Nous. »

« Oh… »

« Je suis ici pour encore des mois, et, sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie d'abréger mon séjour… J'ai même pensé le rallonger… Mais maintenant… »

« Maintenant il y a moi. »

« Je… Je sais que j'ai gâché nos chances il y a des mois et que c'est ma faute si on se retrouve dans cette situation mais… »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est ce qui devait arriver. Sans ces quiproquos, tu n'aurais peut-être jamais trouvé ta voie. Je suis heureuse pour toi que tu te sentes à ta place ici, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de faire ce qui lui plait dans la vie. »

« Mais et toi ? Et Robin ? Les relations à distance ce n'est pas génial, mais là on parle d'une trentaine de milliers de kilomètres, sans parler le Pacifique entre. »

« Ruby, je ne peux te demander de quitter ce cadre, ces enfants, pour moi. Je t'aime et ce que je souhaite pour toi, c'est d'être heureuse. »

« Attends… Tu… Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oups… Trop tôt ? »

Ruby sourit « Idiote. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime assez pour savoir que je ne te demanderais jamais de choisir entre ici et le Maine. »

« Mais si je veux rester ici, est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne t'aime pas assez ? »

« Est-ce le cas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

« Si bien sur que si… Arghh merde, c'est la pire des déclarations ! » grogna de frutration Ruby « J'aurais voulu te le dire à la lumière des chandelles d'un bon restau, ou sur la plage au soleil couchant. »

Zelena sourit « Peu importe le contexte… » Elle l'embrassa tendrement « Je crois que tu m'as assez prouvé la nuit dernière à quel point tu m'aimais. »

Ruby rougit et se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon « En attendant : on a toujours pas la solution : on s'aime peut-être mais toi tu vas repartir dans quelques jours, et moi je vais rester ici. »

Zelena sourit et l'enlaça « On trouvera une solution. »

« Une solution qui n'exige pas que l'une de nous ne souffre ? »

« … »

Et c'est sur cette interrogation qu'elles restèrent là, sur cette terrasse, enlacées. Les prochains jours seraient cruciaux pour elles, il faudrait qu'elles fassent preuve de courage et de promesses afin de surmonter cette épreuve.

Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'était qu'à des milliers de kilomètres, un autre couple allait devoir faire face à une nouvelle épreuve tout aussi compliquée.

* * *

La journée fut assez pénible pour Emma : après un festival d'été placé sous le signe de la joie, des rires et de festivités en tout genre, le soir venu, le « Rabbit Hole » fut le lieu où l'alcool parla pour les plus téméraires, notamment Leroy, qui, imbibé de whisky, avait fracassé à coup de batte cinq voitures à proximité, déclenchant la rage des voisins, ce qui avait forcé Emma à quitté le domicile en pleine nuit, abandonnant Regina. Cette dernière avait beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours afin de mener à bien le festival d'été, malgré sa cécité. Aidée d'Emma, mais aussi de Gold et des autres membres du comité, elle avait réussi à redorer son blason de mairesse.

Evidemment, les choses ne pouvaient revenir à la normal ou « comme avant » comme certains le pensaient encore. Regina agissait et pensait différemment à présent. Elle avait changé mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était en bien. La Regina 2.0 comme l'aimait à l'appeler Emma, était une femme, une mairesse, et une mère, nouvelle.

Et tandis qu'elle s'était endormie comme une masse, éreintée de sa journée, Emma, elle, fut sortie de sa torpeur par un appel d'Archie qui avait entendu le capharnaüm causé par Leroy.

Et ce fut donc en maudissant de castrer Leroy qu'Emma abandonna son lit et sa femme. Et lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, elle ne put que constater les dégâts : des voitures fracassées, des devantures de vitrines dégradées… Emma soupira d'avance de tout le travail qu'elle devrait effectuer cette nuit.

Et ce n'est donc qu'au petit matin qu'elle rentra, épuisée « Fais chier, sérieux… » grogna Emma en trainant les pieds jusqu'à l'escaliers qu'elle monta avec une paresse extrême.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle se laissa directement et littéralement tomber sur le lit « Pfff… Je suis claquée. Cet abruti de Leroy a fait un véritable carnage. J'peux te dire qu'il va rester au trou un bon moment. »

Mais n'ayant aucune réponse, Emma pensa que Regina dormait encore. Elle tourna alors la tête mais fut surprise de ne voir personne dans le lit. Elle se leva alors « Regina ? »

Mais n'ayant aucune réponse, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, vide. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de sortir de la chambre et d'entrouvrir celle de son fils : ce dernier dormait encore à poings fermés. Elle referma doucement et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Peut-être était-elle dans la cuisine… Mais là encore, rien du tout. Pas même la trace d'un quelconque petit-déjeuner entamé.

Elle se rendit au salon, mais là encore désert. Et tandis qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter, elle vit les rideaux tirés de la baie vitrée qui elle était ouverte. Elle se dirigea alors vers le jardin et vit soudain Regina, de dos, en plein milieu, semblant figée.

« Re… Regina ? »

Cette dernière était encore en nuisette, pieds nus dans l'herbe, le nez en l'air. Emma s'approcha doucement d quelques pas « Gina, chérie ? »

Puis soudain, la jolie brunette se tourna et Emma vit son visage burinée par des larmes « Gina ? Ca va ? »

Regina sourit alors, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Inquiète, Emma s'approcha et Regina leva sa main pour la stopper « Emma… »

« Regina, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Réponds-moi ! »

« Emma… Je… »

« Regina, pourquoi tu pleures… »

« Tu es si belle… »

« Huh ? Gina, ça va ? »

« J'ai toujours adoré ce chemisier bleu ciel sur toi. »

Emma fit quelques pas en sa direction avant de se figé et de regarder ce qu'elle portait « Mais… Regina, comment tu… »

Regina sourit de plus belle alors « Je vois. Emma, je vois ! »

 **TBC**


	25. Elles vécurent heureuses

**Hello, hello les zamis !**

 **Nous y voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

 **Je tenais à vous remecier, encore et toujours pour votre fidélité, votre soutien, votre enthousiasme et vos reviews/MP et autres !**

 **Cette fic marque la fin du cycle "SQ" pour l'instant, même si, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée en tête pour la prochaine SQ !**

 **En attendant, mais j'en parlerais bien plus à la fin de la fic, je repars vers le CLEXA pour la prochaine fic (qui ne sera publiée que durant l'été).**

 **BREF, en attendant, voici la fin de la fic... MERCI encore et ...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Elles vécurent heureuses…**

Emma resta figée sur place, comme prise dans la glace. Elle fixa Regina, totalement incrédule.

« Tu… Tu peux répéter ? »

« Je vois Emma… »

La jolie blonde s'approcha doucement, comme si elle marchait sur des œufs « Tu vois ? Genre… Tu vois tout ? »

« Je vois Emma. Je vois ton chemisier, et la tâche de café sur le col, signe d'un énervement certain cette nuit tandis que tu tentais de maitriser Leroy. Je vois tes cheveux attachés en queue de cheval dont quelques mèches s'échappent. Je vois tes beaux yeux verts qui m'avaient tant manqué. Je vois ton visage, et ce sourire qui nait au moment où je te parle et m'approche de toi. Je vois ce jardin et ses couleurs de l'été, ce soleil naissant et ce ciel sans nuage… Je vois Emma. »

Sans attendre, la belle blonde la serra dans ses bras, assez rudement ce qui surprit Regina « Oh mon Dieu Gina… Mais… Mais comment ? »

« Ca fait quelques jours déjà… »

« … QUOI ? Et tu ne m'as rien dis ?! »

« Laisse-moi finir. »

« Pardon. »

« Je disais : ça fait déjà quelques jours que j'avais des lueurs."

« Des lueurs ? »

« Je sais que les médecins m'avaient parlé de lueurs possibles parce que le cerveau met un certain temps à analyser l'absence de ce sens. Et donc il créait des lueurs… Mais là, ça faisait des mois et soudain, elles sont apparues… La plupart du temps lorsque j'étais à proximité d'une source lumineuse : des fenêtres, des lampes… Je n'ai rien dis parce que je ne voulais pas y croire… Et hier, lorsque tu es partie, je me suis levée dans la nuit, je me suis rendue dans la cuisine et… j'ai vu. J'ai vu des formes floues, des couleurs pâles… J'ai cru que c'était le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours. Je me suis couchée et lorsque je me suis levée ce matin, j'ai vu… J'ai vu ce lit vide, je t'ai cru debout alors. J'ai ouvert les rideaux et j'ai étais aveuglée par le soleil. »

« C'est génial… Regina, je sais pas quoi dire ! On… On espérait plus. »

« Je sais. Ma vue n'est pas encore parfaite, je vois trouble par moment et ça me pique comme si j'avais un cil dans l'œil. »

« On devrait aller à l'hôpital, histoire qu'ils confirment. »

Regina sourit « Oui. Attendons simplement que les enfants se lèvent. »

A ce moment Emma sourient de plus belle « Les enfants… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu pourras voir et être attendrie devant le visage poupon et parfait de notre deuxième enfant. »

Regina sourit « Un deuxième enfant… »

Elles s'embrassèrent alors avec ferveur quand elles entendirent derrière elles « Eww dès le matin, sérieusement ? »

Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et soudain Robin nota quelque chose « Regina… Tu… »

La jeune femme s'approcha alors, sans hésiter, sans mettre ses mains devant elle comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis le début de sa cécité. Elle ne trébucha pas, et monta les quelques marches jusqu'au patio sans hésiter.

« Regina ? » La belle brune s'agenouilla devant elle et la petite écarquilla les yeux « Mais… Tu vois ? »

« Oui chérie, je vois. »

« Mais c'est génial ! » hurla-t-elle presque avant de sauter dans le bras de la jeune femme « Maman va être contente quand elle reviendra ! »

« J'en suis sûre. En attendant, si j'inaugurais ça par un petit-déjeuner digne d'un cinq étoiles ?! »

« Yeah ! Je vais réveiller Henry ! »

« Non, laisse-le se réveiller par l'odeur des pancakes, ça marche toujours. »

Robin sourit sadiquement avant de rentrer « Ca marche ! »

* * *

Et Regina connaissait son fils mieux que quiconque. Elle savait qu'en cuisinant des pancakes aux myrtilles, qu'en toast de la brioche et en sortant sa confiture favorite ainsi que le pot de pâte guimauve, il finirait par sortir de sa tanière.

« Hm… Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? » maugréa-t-il, visiblement encore fatigué

« Oh rien… J'avais envie. » sourit Regina

« C'est… C'est toi qui a cuisiné tout ça ? » s'étonna Henry

« Oui, il est grand temps que je reprenne mes bonnes habitudes. Oh Henry, tu aurais pu ne pas dépareiller le haut et le bas de ton pyjama. »

« Ouais je sais mais je retrouvais plus le haut de… Attends, quoi ? »

Sa réaction, similaire à celle d'Emma, la fit éclater de rire avant que ne suivent Robin et Emma elle-même.

« Attends, mais tu vois ? »

« Oui Henry, ma vue est revenue. »

« Mais quand ? Comment ? »

« Ca a commencé il y a quelques jours… Mais c'est vraiment plus net depuis ce matin. »

« Mais tes pas à l'hôpital ?! »

Regina gloussa et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils « Henry chéri, cesse de stresser à présent, tout va bien. J'ai bien l'intention d'y aller, mais je voulais avant tout, vous le dire à tous. »

« C'est génial, je sais pas quoi dire… »

« Et bien ne dis rien, et mange plutôt. Ces pancakes n'attendent que toi. »

Henry sourit et rejoignit tout le monde autour de la table afin d'entamer le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

« Essayez de ne pas cligner des yeux, je sais c'est difficile après tant de mois dans le noir mais je dois vérifier. »

Regina avait posé son menton sur ce qu'elle avait décidé de baptiser « l'engin de torture ». Devant elle, une petite loupe et une lumière vive, l'aveuglant, ironie du sort, jusqu'à la faire pleurer.

« C'est nécessaire docteur ? » plaida Emma en voyant sa femme souffrir

« Essentiel je le crains. Sa vue est revenue certes, mais je dois m'assurer que cela est définitif. »

« Parce que ça pourrait ne pas l'être ? Elle pourrait la perdre de nouveau ? »

« C'est extrêmement rare. Si elle a recouvert la vue aujourd'hui, c'est que les connexions nerveuses touchées par le kyste se sont reformées. Il est peu probable qu'elles se dégradent de nouveau elles-mêmes, sauf cause extérieure comme… Un nouveau kyste. »

« Et c'est possible ça ? Qu'elle ait un deuxième kyste au même endroit ? »

« On parle d'une chance sur un million peut-être. Mais c'est fort peu probable concernant Regina. Les tissus atteints ont tous été enlevés avec succès. A présent, il faut ménager votre vue. Votre cerveau se remet petit à petit de ce nouveau traumatisme qui est le retour de votre vue. »

« Que pourrait-il se passer ? »

« Des migraines, le plus fréquemment. Il se peut que votre vue se trouble encore un moment ou que vous ne perceviez pas toutes les couleurs. Vous aurez, comme vous venez de le remarquer, une légère intolérance à la forte luminosité. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de sortir avec des lunettes de soleil en pleine journée, surtout à présent que les beaux jours arrivent. »

« Ok. » sourit Regina « Des médicaments ? »

« Je vais vous prescrire de quoi soulager vos potentielles migraines, ainsi que du sérum physiologique pour nettoyer vos yeux qui risquent de pleurer les premiers temps. »

« Et c'est tout ? » s'étonna Emma

« Bien sur que non. Nous allons effectuer des scanners et IRM pour être sûrs. Une fois rassurées, vous pourrez reprendre votre vie d'avant. »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard empli d'amour et à présent d'espoir. Leur vie reprendrait un nouveau départ.

« Mesdames… Profitez. Tout le monde n'a pas l'opportunité d'avoir une seconde chance. »

« Et comment docteur, et comment ! » s'enjoua Emma « Viens, on va prendre rendez-vous pour ton scanner. »

« Ne tardez pas, c'est pour votre bien. »

« Entendu docteur ! »

Et après avoir conclu un rendez-vous pour l'après-midi même, elles sortirent main dans la main, irradiant de bonheur.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller au Granny ? Comme ça, on est sûres que la bonne nouvelle se propagera vite. »

« Que tu es médisante. » gloussa Regina

« Oh avoues, tu y as pensé aussi ! »

« Certes. »

« Oh, oh on pourrait ramener des burgers pour tous. »

Regina grimaça « Tu sais, maintenant que je revois, j'ai très peu l'envie d'avoir sous le nez ce genre de nourriture. »

« Ouais mais les enfants seraient heureux, et je pense que Robin a besoin de ça. Sa mère est partie depuis 8 jours déjà… Ca commence à lui peser. »

« Devrais-je donner la bonne nouvelle à Zelena ? »

« Elle est sensée appeler ce soir pour nous dire où ça en est, on avisera selon les nouvelles. »

Regina opina avant de monter en voiture « Ok pour des burgers. Mais dès demain je reprends les rênes de la cuisine. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue mais maintenant que je peux me voir dans un miroir… Je constate les mois de ta cuisine sur mon corps. » railla-t-elle

« Hey, tu t'es jamais plainte ! » grogna Emma « En plus, moi j'en suis contente de tes formes… J'adore les poitrines généreuses. »

« Que tu es idiote… » gloussa Regina en levant les yeux au ciel

« En attendant, c'est burgers ce midi ! »

« Et salade ce soir. »

* * *

Le soir venu, une fois le scanner passé, Regina et Emma eurent l'honneur d'annoncer aux enfants qu'il n'y avait plus aucune danger et que si Regina faisait attention, sa vue reviendrait à 100% d'ici quelques jours. En attendant, elle recevait les soins de sa femme et les attentions de son fils.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse. »

« Une reine plutôt. » rectifia Emma « Bon, il est l'heure d'appeler Zelena. Henry tu préviens Robin s'il te plait ? »

« Ok. »

Et tandis que l'ado grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, Emma composa le numéro « J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne va pas nous dire qu'elle prolonge d'une semaine encore. »

« Robin est un amour. »

« Oh ça c'est sur, je parlais surtout de son moral. Ca a beau être un génie, elle n'en reste pas moins une gamine de 9 ans. » Puis on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil « Hey Lena ! Comment tu vas ? »

« _Je vais on-ne-peut mieux._ »

« Ah ah cool, j'imagine que ça va être dur de quitter ce petit coin de paradis alors… » lança subtilement Emma tandis que Regina leva les yeux au ciel

« Oh non, pas tant que ça. »

« Ah… Tu songes donc à rester ? »

Soudain Robin apparut, prête à prendre le téléphone alors « _Peut-être. Ruby et moi avons longuement parlé. »_

« Ah… Et ? Ca donne quoi ? »

« Ca donne que nous avons plein de projets… »

« Super. Oh euh Robin est là, tu veux lui parler je suppose ? »

« _Evidemment._ » Emma passa le téléphone à la petite « _Ma chérie ?_ »

« Maman ! Tu rentres quand ? Tu me manques ? »

« _Oh mon amour…_ » La sonnette de l'entrée résonna alors « _Oh, j'entends la sonnette non ? Va ouvrir._ »

« Qu… Quoi mais ? »

« _Fais-moi confiance._ »

Robin s'exécuta et soudain, derrière la porte apparut…

« MAMAN ! »

La petite lâcha presque le téléphone pour bondir dans les bras de sa mère. Zelena eut à peine le temps de s'agenouiller qu'elle fut heurtée de plein fouet par sa fille.

« Oh mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Zelena ? » se surprit Regina

« Hey salut sœur. Heureuse de me voir ? Enfin, façon de parler… » ricana la jolie rousse

« Tu as pris de bonnes couleurs en tout cas. »

« Ah merci. Il faut dire que le soleil de la Thaïlande, ça n'a pas de prix. » Tout le monde la fixa, incrédule, un léger sourire amusé sur le visage de chacun « Bah quoi ? »

« Elle est sérieuse ? » lança Emma en murmurant à sa femme

« Je le crains oui. »

« On va tout de même lui dire du coup ? »

« Laissons-la comprendre toute seule. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! »

Robin pouffa de rire avant de serrer de nouveau sa mère dans ses bras « Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Ruby n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non chérie… Elle, elle va rester là-bas. »

« Oh… Pour toujours ? »

« Au moins pour les quatre prochains mois. »

« … C'est… Long. »

« Je sais mon amour, je sais. » soupira Zelena en caressant le visage de sa fille.

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard en se disant que, plus tard dans la soirée, elles auraient certainement plus d'explications.

« En attendant, je ne serais pas contre un verre ! » lança la jolie rousse en entrant

« Zelena ! » Henry descendit les marches en sautant les trois dernières pour atterrir dans les bras de sa tante « Alors c'est comment la Thaïlande ? Il fait beau ? Et la plage ? Les gens parlent anglais là-bas ? »

« Hey minute papillon. Laisse-moi respirer. Le taxi vient juste de me jeter. »

« Tu aurais pu nous appeler, nous serions venues te chercher. »

« Mais ou aurait été la surprise sinon ?! » s'amusa Zelena

« Viens, installe-toi, je vais te chercher un verre. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Zelena laissa ses valises ans l'entrée et se posa dans un immense fauteuil, sur lequel sa fille se fit une place aussi.

« Alors, Ruby et toi… »

« Ruby et moi allons très bien, très très bien même. »

Comprenant l'allusion, Robin sourit avant de le perdre « Mais elle est loin… »

« Je sais, nous en avons longuement discuté mais je ne peux pas lui demander de quitter ce qu'elle aime faire aujourd'hui sous prétexte que je me suis réveillée trop tard. »

« Mais si elle t'aimait vraiment, tout ça n'aurait pas d'importance, non ? »

« Mais à la longue, cela aurait été un poids dans notre couple et elle aurait probablement fini par me balancer, au détour d'une énième dispute, que je lui avais enlevé une belle opportunité. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. »

« Alors que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda curieusement Regina en déposant son verre devant elle et en s'installant sur le canapé en face, aux cotés d'Emma.

« Pour l'instant, je dois régler les choses ici et ensuite… » elle jeta un œil vers Robin « Nous avons envisagé que, peut-être, nous pourrions déménager là-bas.

Robin se redressa « Quoi ? Partir en Thaïlande ? »

« Ruby pourrait avoir un job pour moi à l'école où elle bosse. Et puis, étant déscolarisée, tu n'aurais aucun mal à suivre des cours par correspondance via internet. »

« Mais ouais c'est… »

« Je sais que c'est soudain, et aucune décision n'a été prise encore. Je voulais t'en parler avant. »

« Je… J'en sais rien… »

« On est pas obligée de prendre une décision pour demain. Ruby reste sur place et je dois régler certaines affaires ici avant de repartir. »

« Et si je refuse ? Si je veux rester ici avec Henry, Emma et Regina ? Tu devras choisir entre moi et Ruby ? »

« Ma chérie, quand ça te concerne, il n'y a pas de choix possible. Je te privilégierais toujours. » Robin sourit mais sur son visage, Zelena pouvait lire de l'appréhension « Nous en reparlerons. En attendant, je suis de retour. Alors, quoi de neuf ici ? »

Chacun se regarda avant d'éclater de rire « Bah quoi ? »

« Oh non rien Zelena, absolument rien. » pleura de rire Regina avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne s'agenouille devant sa sœur « Tes yeux m'avaient manqué. »

Soudain, comme une illumination, Zelena écarquilla, justement, ses deux perles turquoise « Regina mais… »

Pour toute confirmation, Regina lui sourit et la belle rousse lui sauta dans les bras « Oh mon dieu… Mais quand ? »

« Ce matin. »

« Sérieux ? Quelle coïncidence. Mais c'est… définitif ? »

« Il semblerait oui. Les examens son plutôt bons. Je dois quand même faire attention pour les jours à venir mais… Oui, j'ai recouvert la vue. »

« Oh mon dieu… Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, pour vous tous. »

Regina espérait elle aussi que pour sa sœur, l'histoire se termine bien.

* * *

Et pour fêter cela, Zelena fut invitée à rester le soir même. Robin partagea évidemment sa chambre et c'est au moment de se coucher que la mère et la fille ont pu enfin se retrouver. Dans les bras de sa mère, Robin triturait une mèche de cheveux de sa mère, chose qu'elle avait l'habitue de faire depuis toute petite.

« Maman ? »

« Hm oui chérie ? »

« La Thaïlande c'est vraiment bien ? »

Zelena sourit « C'est atypique. Là où habite Ruby, il y a une longue plage de sables fins et blancs, une mer turquoise et chaude, une légère brise qui ne nous donne pas l'impression d'étouffer sous la chaleur. Les enfants sont géniaux aussi. Je suis certaine que tu adorerais leur donner des cours. »

« Moi ? »

« Oh ma chérie, tu te sous-estimes bien trop. »

« Comment ça se passerait, si on la rejoignait ? »

« Nous devrons chercher une maison acceptable, pour l'instant Ruby vit dans un bungalow. Tu suivrais tes cours par correspondance, comme aujourd'hui, mais dans un cadre bien plus agréable. »

« Hm je vois… »

« Chérie je ne t'obligerais à rien. Si tu ne veux pas que l'on parte, alors nous resterons ici. »

« Mais Ruby ? »

« Ruby… Comprendra. »

« Ca ne serait pas juste, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Personne ne serait gagnant. »

« Je sais, mais je te l'ai dis : ton bonheur prime avant tout. »

Robin fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa mère « Et pour moi, c'est le tien qui compte. Et puis, la Thaïlande, y'a quand même pire comme lieu de vie non ? »

Zelena ne put dissimuler un sourire radieux, comprenant l'allusion de sa fille « Je t'aime ma chérie. »

« Une seconde chance… Qui aurait cru qu'on l'aurait en Thaïlande. »

Zelena retint ses larmes, larmes de joie, tout en serrant sa fille dans ses bras : il n'y avait rien de plus stressant qu'un changement de vie en laissant derrière elle sa famille et son quotidien. Mais, aux cotés de sa fille et de Ruby, elle n'imaginait pas meilleure décision.

* * *

 **TROIS ANS PLUS TARD**

« Merde, dépêche toi, on va arriver en retard ! »

« Emma, tu es sérieuse là ? Tu pourrais au moins m'aider, si ce n'est avec les bagages, au moins avec Willow ! »

« Ah euh oui, évidemment, désolée… Tu comprends je suis stressée. Si on arrive à la bourre, elle va me crever les yeux… »

« J'ai été aveugle durant plus de quatre mois, je n'en suis pas morte…. Tu t'en remettras. »

« Ah ah, très drôle ça, quel humour ! Allez, viens avec maman Willow, laissons ta mère et son sarcasme se débrouiller avec les bagages ! »

Emma prit la petite fille d'un an et demi des bras de Regina, tandis que cette dernière se débattait avec leurs trois valises.

« Attends maman, je vais t'aider. »

« Ah merci Henry, j'ai parfois du mal à croire que tu partages les gênes de cette femme. » railla la jolie brune dans un sourire sadique

« Je te signale que ce sont ces mêmes gènes qui ont fait cette petite merveille. » lança Emma en pointant la petite aux yeux verts et aux boucles châtain foncés dressés en un palmier sur le haut du crâne.

« Certes, je ne peux m'en plaindre. Espérons simplement qu'elle n'hérite pas aussi de ton caractère. »

Emma se figea et la fixa « T'as de la chance que je t'aime toi… »

Pour toute réponse, Regina lui envoya un baiser de loin et Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

« Je vais la tuer, tu le sais ça… »

« Détends-toi chérie. »

« Je vais lui crever les yeux. »

« Est-ce une allusion peu subtil à la condition de ma sœur il y a trois ans ? »

« Hein ? Oh… Non, non. »

« Détends-toi. » sourit Zelena « Nous avons encore quelques minutes… »

« A vrai dire, mesdames, il s'agirait plus d'une question de secondes. »

Les deux femmes regardèrent le pasteur qui leur souriait tandis qu'elles se faisaient face à face.

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dis à quel point tu étais magnifique dans cette robe. » lança Ruby en fixant la longue robe crème de Zelena

« Toi aussi. Ce décolleté défit les lois de la gravité. » gloussa Zelena

« Si tu savais combien de temps il a fallu à Robin pour serrer le corset… »

« Et combien de temps il va me falloir pour te le retirer… »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourient alors avant d'être attirées par le bruit de rires enfantins non loin. Elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Robin, assise sur la première chaise de la rangée, et Maya, assise à ses cotés et gigotant en tripotant le nœud de sa robe.

Zelena sourit et envoya un clin d'œil à sa fille tandis que Ruby tira discrètement la langue à Maya, décrochant un vibrant rire.

« Nos filles sont magnifiques. » souffla la jolie rousse

« Tu en doutais ? »

« Absolument pas. »

Zelena se souvenait du jour où elle et Robin avaient posé leurs pieds sur le sol thaïlandais. Ce jour où Ruby les avait accueillies à bras ouverts chez elle. Le jour où elles avaient envisagé de prendre quelque chose de plus grand, de plus confortable pour elles et Robin. Les débats et arguments de chacune sur telle ou telle maison. Le jour où elles avaient finalement signé pour une villa de plein pied au bord de l'eau, non loin de l'école dans laquelle officiait Ruby. Le jour où Zelena trouva un travail, leur assurant de beaux jours en Thaïlande. Ou encore ce jour où, sur la plage, Ruby évoqua le sujet de l'adoption et plus particulièrement de la petite Maya sur laquelle elle avait eu un véritable coup de foudre. Et cette décision, après concertation avec Robin, de finalement accueillir cette petite fille dans la famille. Ce fut d'ailleurs le jour où elles signèrent les papiers que Zelena, pour fêter cela, invita Ruby à diner et avait fini par la demander en mariage la nuit venue.

Tout c'était enchainé avec une telle aisance mais aussi une telle rapidité qu'elles pensaient vivre dans un rêve : une maison, un mariage, un second enfant. Zelena et Ruby semblaient avoir rattrapé ces mois de frustration et d'erreurs idiotes. Elles avaient enfin compris, à l'instar de Regina et Emma, que la vie était trop courte et qu'il fallait que chaque jour compte, que chaque minute soit dégustée avec amour et énergie.

Robin avait fait de Maya sa sœur si vie qu'elles semblaient avoir toujours vécu ensemble. Et quand leurs mères leur annoncèrent qu'elles allaient se marier et que cela ferait d'elles quatre officiellement une famille, elles sautèrent de joie.

A présent, elles étaient là, sur cette plage, non loin de leur villa, de leur petit coin de paradis comme elles aimaient à l'appeler. Elles furent heureuses lorsqu'Emma leur annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Lorsqu'elle accoucha d'une petite fille qu'elles prénommèrent Willow.

Et, évidemment, lorsqu'elles les invitèrent à venir au mariage en Thaïlande, elles acceptèrent immédiatement. Mais pour l'heure, ce qui n'était pas immédiat, c'était leur arrivée. Zelena s'en doutait : avec un vol de départ retardé de quelques heures, elles louperaient inévitablement leur correspondance et donc reculerait leur arrivée jusqu'à n'atterrir que trop tard. Elles avaient bien essayé de reculer la cérémonie, mais c'était trop tard. Et les voilà, à présent, sur cette plage, à les attendre…

« Mesdames, il faut vraiment commencer… »

Ruby soupira « Je suis désolée chérie, j'aurais aimé qu'elles soient là. »

Zelena sourit « Ce qui compte c'est que toi tu sois là, et nos filles. »

Ruby jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Robin et Maya avant de se tourner vers le pasteur et d'opiner. Il sourit alors et commença.

« Nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union de ces deux femmes, sous l'autorité thaïlandaise et américaine, rendant ce mariage officiel. Elles ont… »

Soudain des crissements de pneus retentirent plus haut, faisant se retourner le couple, pour voir un taxi s'arrêter et Emma, Henry, Regina tenant Willow dans ses bras, bondirent du véhicule. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'allée centrale, c'est haletantes qu'elles lancèrent en chœur « Désolées, nous sommes en retard ! » ce qui déclencha un rire collectif de Zelena, sa future femme et leurs filles.

Regina déposa Willow sur les genoux de son frère avant de prendre place aux cotés de Zelena, tandis qu'Emma fit de même avec Ruby.

« Bien, je suppose que nous sommes au complet ? » Chacun opina « Alors, continuons. »

* * *

La soirée fut plus intime que celle du mariage de Regina et Emma : elles quatre plus quelques collègues et amis de Zelena et Ruby, depuis leurs trois ans en Thaïlande dans le jardin de leur maison avec simplement un buffet et des tonnelles drapées.

« Alors, vous comptez revenir un jour aux Etats-Unis ou pas ? » lança Emma à Zelena tandis que Ruby, Regina, Henry et Robin entamaient une danse endiablée sur la piste.

« Hm, je n'en sais rien… On est bien ici. On a trouvé notre rythme, Robin se sent bien et avec Maya… Tu vois, c'est son environnement, son pays… On ne veut pas la dépayser pour l'instant. »

« Mais vous l'envisager un jour ? »

« Peut-être oui. Nous savons qu'un jour les cours par correspondance ne suffiront plus à Robin, et elle a déjà évoqué le fait d'entrer à Harvard. »

« Wow… Mais elle a 12 ans à peine ! »

« Et dans 2 ans elle sera diplômée. Ca arrive vote, trop vite. Regarde Maya, nous venons de fêter ses 6 ans et entrer en élémentaire. Henry vient d'obtenir son permis… Et regarde Willow, elle trotte alors que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle babillait à peine. Le temps passe si vite. »

« Ouais c'est clair… Tu sais qu'on envisage d'en avoir un troisième… »

Zelena la fixa « Sérieusement ? »

« Regina l'a évoqué. Mais je crois que c'est surtout pour compenser le prochain départ d'Henry à la fac. Et le fait aussi qu'elle ait envie d'en porter un. Ca n'a pas marché avec Willow, mais j'ai foi, je sais qu'elle en est capable. Il nous faut juste être patientes. »

« Nous serions les tantes les plus heureuses si vous nous annonciez une nouvelle naissance dans la famille Swan Mills. » sourit Zelena

« Et vous, pas d'autre enfant ? »

« Ca n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Nous sommes heureuses avec Robin et Maya. Nous voulons vraiment réussir son entrée à la maison, après ça ne fait qu'un an. »

Emma sourit « Ce qui est cool c'est qu'elles ont pratiquement le même âge avec Willow. J'espère qu'elles auront une aussi belle complicité qu'Henry et Robin. »

« Je l'espère aussi. »

« Mais pour ça… Il faudrait qu'elles se voient un peu plus que tous les 5 ou 6 mois… »

« J'ai compris. Et tu sais, pour nous aussi l'éloignement est parfois difficile. Mais nous sommes heureuses pour l'instant. Il est évident que nous reviendrons un jour, quand nous serons prêtes. Pour l'instant, nous cimentons notre famille ici. »

« Je sais. Vous me manquez, c'est tout. » sourit tristement Emma

« Et je sais qu'il en est de même pour Regina, même si elle ne me le dira jamais en face. » lança Zelena « Nous y viendrons. »

Emma opina et son regard fut attiré par Henry dansant une valse plus qu'approximative avec Robin, pleurant de rire « Tu sais qu'il a une copine. »

« Non ! Sérieux ? »

« Grace. Une chouette gamine, et pas bête, ça aide. » Zelena gloussa « Ils envisagent d'aller à la même université… Notre fils grandit trop vite. » soupira Emma

Zelena sourit « Tu te fais vieille… »

« La ferme. » grogna la jolie blonde dans un sourire. Puis Regina revint, visiblement essoufflée

« Ces gosses auront ma peau… »

« Toi aussi tu ne te fais plus toute jeune. » ricana Zelena

« Va t'occuper de ta femme toi ! »

La belle rousse se leva alors et rejoignit sa femme sur la piste de danse, tandis que les enfants s'accrochèrent au buffet.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« Du temps qui passe. »

« Ah. »

« Et de la distance. »

« Oh… Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein… Tu sais très bien qu'elles avaient besoin de ça. »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais je voulais savoir, j'ai bien le droit non ? »

Regina lui sourit « Elles reviendront. Et nous formerons un immense clan régnant sur le Maine. »

« T'es pas drôle. »

« N'es-tu pas heureuse pour elles ? »

« Bien sur que si… »

« Quoi, es-tu en train de me demander implicitement de venir vivre ici ? »

« Quoi ? Ca va pas non ?! J'aime trop mes burgers et Leroy. »

« Leroy ? Vraiment ? »

« Sans lui, mes journées seraient bien ternes. Tu sais pas à quel point ça crée des liens de partager les cellules des barreaux. »

Regina gloussa et sourit en voyant Henry et Robin ensemble « Ils ont tellement grandi, c'est dingue. Willow a un grand frère extra, non ? »

Regina sourit « Je suis d'accord. »

« Non, mais regarde-le, il vient d'avoir 16 ans ! »

« Non, Emma, je suis d'accord pour qu'on ait un troisième enfant. »

La jolie blonde se tourna alors vers elle « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. J'y ai longuement réfléchi, et lorsque j'ai vu Maya… Un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Willow, ça ne serait pas si mal. Henry s'en va pour l'université dans quelques temps… Il y a de la place à la maison… »

« Regina, n'essaie pas de me convaincre, je le suis déjà. Et j'ai réellement envie que tu le portes. »

« Nous avons tenté, et cela à échouer. Finalement, ça a marché avec toi dès le premier coup. »

« Nous avons fais des tests et tu n'es pas stérile. Nous y arriverons, je le sens. » Elle sourit avant de poser sa main sur la sienne « Repense à tout ce qui nous est arrivé, tout ce par quoi nous sommes passées avant d'en arriver là. Si ça c'est pas la définition même de l'opiniâtreté et de la volonté, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. On a eu véritable une seconde chance, toutes les deux, à différents niveaux, mais une seconde chance quand même. Et je suis certaine que ça sera pareil cette fois-ci. »

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. »

« Allez, accompagne moi pour un dernière danse. »

Emma se leva et prit la main de Regina pour l'emmener sur la poste où elles trouvèrent Ruby et Zelena. Oui, à différents niveaux chacune d'elles avait eu une seconde chance : Emma avec son fils, Regina avec sa maladie, Zelena avec l'amour et Ruby avec la vie. Toutes avaient saisi l'opportunité, toutes avaient accepté ce que beaucoup appelait le destin. A présent, elles étaient heureuses, véritablement.

* * *

« _Je veux que le monde sache que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance_ » El DeBarge

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! La prochaine fiction, comme je l'ai dis en intro, sera une clexa ! **

**Ce sera un AU policier avec pour synopsis :**

 **"A Polis, une petite ville du comté de Washington, Clarke Griffin enquête sur une série de meurtres rituels lorsque l'agent du FBI Lexa Woods s'immisce dans son enquête. Entre un agent rigide et protocolaire et un électron libre aux méthodes peu orthodoxes, l'enquête prendra un tournant explosif."**

 **Si vous connaissez le film "les Flingueuses" (avec Sandra Bullock et Melissa Mc Carthy), l'ambiance sera sensiblement pareil ! (et si vous ne connaissez pas ce film, je vous invite à le voir, des barres de rire garanties !)**

 **A BIENTOT !**


End file.
